Ella, la hermana
by KukaSnape
Summary: El comienzo de todo, en especial de una historia de amor que trata de prevalecer ante los obstáculos que se encuentra. Cuando el destino esta escrito no podemos hacer nada contra el ¿o quizás si? La historia de una de las mejores hechiceras, ella, la hermana de Harry Potter.
1. El primer encuentro

**Nada de lo que aparece aqui es mio, los personajes (a excepción de la protagonista), lugares, etc. son obra de JK Rowling**

**Advertencia: Llevo queriendo hacer esta historia desde hace muchos años, concretamente desde que ví Harry Potter y la cámara secreta, por lo menos la parte de introducir en la trama a una hermana como único nexo familiar de sangre que tenga Harry. Con la salida del resto de libros mi imaginación ha ido trasformando esa idea inicial hasta lo que vereis de aqui en adelante. He tratado de ser lo más exacta posible y se que probablemente algunas de las fechas, datos o lugares pueden no coincidir, de ante mano pido disculpas. Por otra parte se que el principal obstáculo de esta historia es la edad de la protagonista y la edad de sus padres y por tanto de otros implicados ( adelanto que la protagonista tiene 16 al comenzar la historia por lo tanto la edad de sus padres y otros implicados es demasiado joven como para resultar real) Pero les pido que dejen atras sus prejuicios y echen a volar su imaginación tal cual lo hice yo. Espero que disfruten.**

**Primer encuentro**

La mañana del 1 de Septiembre había amanecido con un sol radiante y un cielo despejado de nubes. La atmósfera era de calidez y no hacía presagiar que ese fuera a ser un mal día. Severus Snape ya había terminado de desayunar un café y unas tostadas cuando se dirigió a su cuarto en el primer piso de la Calle de la Hilandera. Examino su cuarto lentamente, era una habitación oscura, la única ventana que poseía estaba tapada por dos cortinas gruesas en tonos apagados. Solo tenía una cama sencilla, un armario donde guardaba su ropa, una mesa y una silla donde en otros tiempos se dedicaba a leer con entusiasmo durante los veranos, y por último un pequeño armario donde tenía lo elemental para la fabricación de pociones.

No le daba pena tener que abandonar ese cuarto, y mucho menos esa casa, donde los únicos recuerdos que tenía solo le llenaban de tristeza y amargura, los únicos recuerdos felices que poseía eran lejos de esa casa, en un bosque cercano donde se solía reunir con Lily los veranos o en Hogwarts los primeros años cuando la relación con ella aún no había cambiado. Sin embargo esa casa se había convertido en su refugio personal después de que se diera cuenta que el haberse unido a los mortifagos había sido un completo error. Ahora lo único que quería era subsanarlo y para ello le había pedido ayuda al gran Albus Dumbledore. Este se la había concedido, le había ofertado una segunda oportunidad, eso si a cambio de un gran precio. Ahora era una espía doble, no solo tendría que seguir como mortifago a las órdenes de Lord Voldemort sino que además ahora seria profesor en Hogwarts y participaría en la Orden del Fénix. El estaba dispuesto a pagar ese precio pero sin duda le producía nerviosismo volver a la escuela convertido ahora en profesor. ¿Cómo lo mirarían el resto de profesores? ¿Cómo lo tratarían los alumnos? ¿Estaría a la altura? Muchas dudas le asaltaban.

Se dirigió hacia su armario donde saco 5 túnicas, todas ellas negras y del mismo estilo excepto una que se asemejaba a una túnica de gala y tenía algunos detalles en verde esmeralda a la altura de los puños de las mangas y en el interior. Las coloco dentro de la maleta y metió todas las camisas que tenia junto con los pantalones y el resto de ropa que creyó que le haría falta. Cerró la maleta y se dirigió hacia el armario de las pociones del cual extrajo varios frascos, algunos vacíos y otros con pociones y los coloco con sumo cuidado en una pequeña cartera que llevaría junto a la maleta. Cogió su varita y con un simple movimiento hizo levitar ambas pertenencias hasta la planta baja de la casa donde aún le quedaban cosas que hacer hasta la hora de partir definitivamente hasta su nuevo destino.

Mientras tanto una joven acababa de sentarse en uno de los compartimentos del vagón del expreso con dirección a Hogwarts, en el cual la estaban esperando sus amigas.

-Ey Sid, he oído algunos rumores sobre lo tuyo con Marcus-dijo Helena con un tono de picardía hacia su amiga.

-¿Marcus? ¿Qué Marcus?-respondió ella con un tono de exasperación.

-Oh vamos, Marcus Craig, el capitán del equipo de Ravenclaw.

-Ese Marcus, ja, para nada. Ni en sus sueños tendría algo con él, es tan...-Sidney no sabía cómo definirlo sin ser cruel-...aburrido.

-Entonces, venga! Cuéntanos a quien le has echado el lazo-se apresuro a decir su otra amiga Christinne ansiosa de saber detalles sobre la vida sentimental de su amiga.

-La verdad es que no tengo nada que contar. Este año se avecinan demasiadas tareas y no estoy de humor como para tener que soportar el cargar además con un "novio".-dijo en un tono de abatimiento y poniendo mucho énfasis en la última palabra.

De pronto la puerta del compartimento se abrió y en ella se asomo un chico bajito para su edad o por lo menos en comparación con Sidney. Era Oliver Hicks, el otro prefecto de 6º de Gryffindor que venía a buscarla para que comenzaran la ronda por el tren.

-Perdona Sidney, Hola chicas-saludo cortésmente a las demás-pero tenemos que hacer la ronda.

-Bueno chicas-dijo levantándose lentamente- mi "noviazgo" me espera.-dijo sonriendo y saliendo al pasillo.-Os veo luego.

Oliver le cedió el paso para que ella fuera primera mientras el la seguía atrás, muy cerca, observándola sin saber que decirle, se ponía muy nervioso cada vez que hablaba con ella. Era una chica tan guapa e inteligente que parecía que si le dijera cualquier cosa ella lo observaría con una mirada de burla, y en el fondo no estaba muy equivocado. Sidney no solía rodearse con todo el mundo, escogía meticulosamente sus amistades y quien la rodeaba. Una chica tan conocida como ella no podía permitirse el lujo, o al menos es lo que ella pensaba, de entablar amistad con cualquiera. Ella se giro una vez para dedicarle una sonrisa y siguió a paso firme mientras revisaban el pasillo y los compartimentos. Ella iba pensando en muchas cosas: en lo que acababan de decirle sus amigas, en el equipo de quidditch de este año, en la pelea que había tenido con su padre al salir esta mañana...Sin duda lo que menos le apetecía era tener que estar ejerciendo ahora de prefecta pero era su responsabilidad y solo quería que el viaje terminara lo antes posible para poder cenar e ir a descansar.

Allí se encontraba, de pie frente a Albus Dumbledore hablando sobre lo que le esperaba esa noche, el director le estaba explicando todo lo que iba a suceder. La llegada de los demás profesores, la llegada de los alumnos de cursos superiores, la ceremonia de selección, su discurso, la presentación de él mismo como nuevo profesor de pociones y la cena. Asentía ante los detalles que el director le daba mientras poco a poco el resto de profesores iba llenando el hall principal. Se vio envuelto en multitud de saludos y obligado a presentarse ante los demás y a soportar las preguntas de cortesía que a él sin duda le parecían odiosas.

Por suerte las presentaciones terminaron y Dumbledore los guio a todos hacia el Gran comedor y le indico a Severus su puesto en la mesa alta. Por el momento tendría que compartir puesto junto a Horace Slughorn, el anterior profesor de pociones quien se quedaría durante una semana solo para hacerle más fácil la adaptación al puesto. Lo pondría al corriente sobre normas, expedientes y demás información útil para él. Horace parecía un mago simpático y bonachón pero Severus solo había intercambiado un par de palabras con él, la verdad es que no le apetecía tener que entablar conversación con nadie de los presentes.

La puerta se abrió y comenzaron a entrar los estudiantes de cursos superiores de las cuatro casas. El bullicio comenzó a notarse porque los estudiantes que aun no se habían visto en el tren se estaban reencontrando ahora y charlaban animadamente sin preocuparse de las miradas de los profesores. Las mesas se fueron llenando progresivamente hasta que Minerva McGonagall se levanto y se dirigió hacia el hall para recibir a los estudiantes de primero. Filch se encargo de cerrar las puertas y Dumbledore dedico unas palabras a los estudiantes deseándoles que hubieran tenido unas felices vacaciones. Minerva volvió a entrar con los alumnos de primer año, un grupo bastante numeroso y muy callado. Todos parecían muy nerviosos y solo podían dedicarse a abrir lo máximo posible los ojos para no perder detalle de todo cuanto veían. La ceremonia de selección transcurrió de una manera normal, con las palabras de sabiduría que siempre dedicaba el sombrero seleccionador. Cuando todos los estudiantes estaban asignados a una casa, el director se puso en pie y se dirigió al atril para comenzar con su discurso.

-¡Buenas noches a todos! Como cada curso he de decirles que estoy realmente contento de iniciar un nuevo año en esta escuela. Veo caras conocidas y otras nuevas. A ambas les doy la bienvenida y espero que se sientan como en casa. Es mi deber informarles a los de primer año y nunca está de más recordarlo al resto, que el señor Filch es el conserje de esta escuela y que él es el encargado del mantenimiento y orden en la misma, ante cualquier acto de desorden será el encargado de tomar las medidas oportunas. Por otro lado recuerdo que está sancionado el acceso al Bosque Prohibido. Por último déjenme darles una noticia, como todos sabrán el profesor Horace Slughorn este año no estará con nosotros-se escucharon varios suspiros de pena en el comedor-Pero en su lugar contaremos con el profesor Severus Snape quien también pasará a hacerse cargo de la casa de Slytherin. El profesor Slughorn solo se quedará en Hogwarts una semana más donde pondrá al corriente al nuevo profesor y resolverá las dudas que sus antiguos estudiantes tengan. ¡Ahora sin más dilación la cena!

Las mesas se llenaron de suculentos manjares y los estudiantes comenzaron a cenar conversando con los compañeros que tenían alrededor. Sidney ni siquiera tenía mucho apetito aunque prefería aparentar que estaba ocupada comiendo a tener que atender a muchos de sus compañeros quienes la estaban saludando y querían iniciar una conversación con ella. Para cuando llegaron a los postres ella estaba terminándose su trozo de pastel y esperaba a que sus amigas hicieran lo mismo.

-¡He visto como te estaba mirando Marcus durante toda la cena!-dijo Rominna sonriendo a Sidney.

-¿Otra vez con eso?-dijo ella con un toque de cansancio

-Nuestra querida amiguita dice que no hay nada con el...a pesar del evidente interés de el por ella.-alcanzo a responder Helena con ironía.

-Pues no entiendo el rechazo la verdad-dijo Rominna-si estuviera en tu lugar me interesaría por él.

-La cuestión es esa, que no lo estas-y se levanto de la mesa cansada de esa conversación.

-Vale, vale. ¡Haya paz!

Las cuatro se dirigieron al hall para poner rumbo a sus habitaciones, se detuvieron en las escaleras para despedir a unas amigas de Hufflepuff y cuando iban a reanudar su camino alguien tomo del brazo a Sidney alejándola de sus amigas.

-Hola preciosa

-Ah, hola Marcus-contesto ella con desgana para no darle pie a continuar, pero sin embargo este no se rendía tan fácilmente.

-¿Que tal tu verano? El mío bastante bueno, visite parte de Europa con mis padres.

-Hmm, que interesante-dijo con una falsa chispa de interés-Oye si no te importa estoy muy cansada y quiero ir ya a dormir...

-Oh, vale, no hay ningún problema. ¡Pero eso si me debes una conversación!-y le dedico una sonrisa.

-Está bien, hecho.-le sonrió también y se giro para subir las escaleras.

Marcus ya se había retirado del hall cuando Horace y Severus caminaban con dirección a las mazmorras, Severus solo quería llegar de una vez a su dormitorio para no tener que conversar ni un minuto más con otra persona. Sin embargo Horace se paró en seco haciendo que él también se parara.

-Un momento, quiero saludar a una persona-le dijo Horace a Severus.

-No es por contrariarle pero, ¿no podría esperar a otro momento?-respondió Severus tratando de sonar amable aunque con una mirada fría.

-No, ¡solo será un segundo! te lo prometo, además quiero que la conozcas-se giro hacia las escaleras y dijo en un tono más elevado-¡Sidney! ¡Sidney!

No había alcanzado a subir cinco peldaños tras despedirse de Marcus cuando la voz del profesor Slughorn la llamaba. Se giro y tuvo que caminar hasta el componiendo una sonrisa amable.

-¡Buenas noches profesor! ¿Cómo esta?

-Oh! muy bien querida, muy bien. Sonrió muy satisfecho y se giro hacia Severus-me gustaría presentarte a tu nuevo profesor, a partir de ahora él será el afortunado encargado de enseñarte querida.

-Muchas gracias por la presentación profesor, pero no hacía falta-sonrió a ambos y luego se dirigió hacia su nuevo profesor tendiéndole una mano-¿el profesor Snape cierto?-el asintió y acepto el apretón breve de manos- Seguro que deben estar ocupados y no me gustaría robarles su preciado tiempo.

-Por favor, ¡no te disculpes! solo quería que ambos os conocierais-se dirigió hacia Severus con una gran sonrisa-Ella es la mejor alumna que tengo y una de las mejores que he tenido, me atrevería a decir que incluso ¡te supera en comparación a cuando yo te di clase a su edad!

-Vaya, eso es algo que estoy deseando ver.-por primera vez en toda la noche Severus hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa y se quedo mirando a los ojos color miel de esa chica.

-Bueno querida, no quiero entretenerte más tiempo, mañana nos veremos en clase, que descanses.

-Igualmente, que pasen ambos buenas noches, hasta mañana. Sonrió a ambos profesores y se giro hacia las escaleras retomando el camino que había emprendido.

Ambos profesores pusieron rumbo a las mazmorras, uno pensando en lo difícil que se le iba a hacer despedirse de sus alumnos, y otro pensando en que quizá los alumnos serian tan amables como la chica que acababa de conocer.

-¿Que quería Slughorn?-le pregunto Christinne rápidamente a Sidney cuando llegaron a la sala común.

-Saludarme y...presentarme al nuevo profesor.

-¿Es simpático? ¿Crees que se parecerá a Slughorn?-dijo Helena queriendo conocer más detalles del profesor.

-Hmm, no lo sé, la verdad, parece simpático, tampoco me dijo mucho pero al menos no fue desagradable.

-Bueno, al menos se acabo "tu reinado de pociones" donde eras la favorita del profe-dijo sarcásticamente Rominna queriendo parecer celosa.

-Ja, ja.

-¿Qué? Sólo digo la verdad, que seas buena en pociones no excluye a que también fueras la favorita de Slughorn.

-¡Anda calla y ve a dormir! te hace falta

Las cuatro amigas se fueron entre risas a dormir, había sido un dia muy largo y querían retomar fuerzas para enfrentarse mañana a su primer dia en sexto curso. A Sidney no se le escapo el detalle que había lanzado su amiga, en el fondo era cierto que era la favorita de Slughorn y de muchos otros profesores, con un poco de amabilidad y alabanzas había conseguido granjearse la simpatía de los profesores que había tenido. El hecho de que el profesor de pociones se fuera la había puesto algo intranquila porque ahora tendría que comenzar de nuevo a ganarse la simpatía del nuevo profesor y lo malo es que esta vez no contaba con gente en el castillo que le dijera como era el nuevo profesor de pociones puesto que nunca había dado clase antes. Se fue a la cama algo intranquila pero confiada en que mañana comenzaría a investigar, y segura de que en pocos días volvería de nuevo a ser la favorita.

Mientras tanto en un cuarto en las mazmorras Severus Snape estaba desempaquetando su equipaje y acomodándose a la nueva estancia. Esta era muchísimo más lujosa que su habitación en la Hilandera. Las paredes eran de piedra, contaba con una amplia chimenea, un gran ventanal con vistas al lago, una cama espaciosa con un gran dosel, un armario, un escritorio, dos butacas frente a la chimenea y una pequeña mesita entre ellas. Además también tenía un baño propio, muy amplio, todo de mármol y también con ventanal. Tanto las cortinas como la ropa de la cama eran en colores verde, negro y plata. Muy acorde a la casa que pertenecía. Pensó que por lo menos el primer día no había ido tan mal, solo había tenido que aguantar pacientemente algunas conversaciones, muchas presentaciones y las miradas curiosas de muchos alumnos. Sin duda creía que no sería algo difícil en comparación con su trabajo para la Orden y para Voldemort, además ya había lidiado antes con alumnos y por lo menos este año parecían más formales. Aunque claro solo había podido conocer a una alumna, quizá el resto no fuera como ella.

Terminó de instalarse y fue a dormir, mañana si que le esperaría un duro día por delante y comprobaría realmente la ardua tarea de ser profesor.

**Comentarios, Avadas kedabras, tomatazos? Su opinión es importante y ayuda a mejorar mi historia y por tanto la vuestra con su colaboración. Un saludo ^^**


	2. La verdad

******Nada de lo que aparece aqui es mio, los personajes (a excepción de la protagonista), lugares, etc. son obra de JK Rowling**

**La verdad**

Entró al gran comedor más tranquila de lo que había entrado anoche. Las dudas que tenía se habían disipado y estaba más segura, ahora lo único que le apetecía era desayunar y conversar con sus amigas. Se sentó al lado de Helena, la chica de pelo negro liso y enfrente de Rominna, la chica rubia de pelo corto, y de Christinne, pelo castaño enmarañado por sus bucles rebeldes.

-¡Buenos días chicas!-saludo a todas con una gran sonrisa.

-Buenos días-le respondieron al unisonó todas.

-Parece que alguien se ha despertado de mejor humor que el que traía ayer.-señalo Helena

-La verdad si, ayer tenía muchas cosas en mente y por eso estaba así. Pero hoy me he despertado tranquila. ¿Que cotilleos hay?

-Bueno, la verdad no mucho, Emma y David lo han dejado, Roland parece que está interesado en Susan, nuestra querida Rominna ha saludado efusivamente a Fred y Marcus ha estado mirando todo el rato hacia aquí, adivina a quien buscaba-la última frase Helena la dijo con ironía.

-Vaya, que decepción-tras haber pasado un verano aburridísimo aunque lleno planes Sidney se esperaba más acción en la escuela a la vuelta-Bueno supongo que ahora que estamos de vuelta deberemos darle algo de aventura al castillo.

-Esa es mi Sid!-comento entusiasta Rominna.

Continuaron charlando sobre las aventuras y desventuras de lo sucedido a cada una en el verano mientras desayunaban. Al terminar se dispusieron a ir hacia el aula de Transformaciones, les tocaba clase doble junto a los Hufflepuff. McGonagall les esperaba en el aula para comenzar las clases de EXTASIS con los alumnos de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff, sin duda el nivel de transformaciones que les enseñaría sería más complicado que otros años, por eso esperaba que los alumnos estuvieran a la altura.

* * *

Había trascurrido toda la mañana y la hora del almuerzo, Snape acababa de salir del gran comedor y se dirigía a las mazmorras para comenzar con la tercera clase de ese dia, a primera hora de la mañana había tenido clase con los de segundo y después con cuarto. Sin duda ambas clases habían salido bien pero no estaban a las expectativas de lo que el profesor esperaba, los alumnos no hacían más que hablar, pasarse notitas, cuchichear y eso exasperaba muchísimo al profesor que no hacía más que girarse para poner orden. Horace le había dicho que debía tomárselo con calma, que era mejor un ambiente de trabajo distendido para que los alumnos no estuvieran tan tensos pero eso era contrario a la idea que tenia Severus de enseñanza. Cuando llego al aula ya habían varios estudiantes esperando en la entrada, Snape abrió la puerta y entro, tras el los estudiantes y fueron colocándose en mesas próximas a la del profesor aunque evitando la primera fila. Slughorn no tardo en llegar y fue hasta la mesa del profesor que durante esta semana tendría dos asientos. Minutos más tarde llego la última tanda de estudiantes, entre los cuales se encontraba la muchacha que Slughorn le había presentado la noche anterior. Ella tomó la iniciativa de colocarse en la primera fila aunque hacia el extremo derecho, con ella se colocaron varias muchachas y muchos chicos que antes se habían puesto en otros asientos se levantaron para ponerse detrás de ella.

-Silencio-Snape echo un rápido vistazo a toda la clase-Imagino que ya estamos todos y que ustedes son el 6º curso. Veo que somos muy pocos-apenas eran 14-Me alegro, así trabajaremos mejor. Este es el curso en el que empiezan a prepararse para el EXTASIS así que el nivel subirá considerablemente. La poción que hay que realizar la tienen en la pizarra, los ingredientes en el armario, tienen una hora y media.

Se sentó en el escritorio junto a Horace y comenzaron a revisar informes, recibía las explicaciones de él sobre el expediente de los alumnos y demás formularios.

Mientras tanto el resto de alumnos recorrían la clase en busca de los ingredientes, cada uno comenzaba a realizar la poción en silencio aunque cruzándose miradas interrogatorias. Pasaba el tiempo y continuaban realizando la poción aunque cada vez tenían mas dudas sobre si lo estaban haciendo de una manera correcta, la mayoría levantaba la mano pero eran ignorados, incluso varios se acercaron hasta el escritorio a preguntar y lo único que consiguieron fue una mirada de burla por parte del profesor. La única que no se había levantado era Sidney, quien continuaba concentrada en su caldero y atenta a las instrucciones. Miraba de vez en cuando de reojo a la mesa de los profesores y obtenía sonrisas de Slughorn que la hacían sentirse confiada de la correcta elaboración de su poción.

A mitad de la clase ambos profesores se levantaron y fueron por cada lateral, Slughorn por el derecho y Snape por el izquierdo para revisar el trabajo de los estudiantes. Snape componía gestos de desaprobación con la mayoría de los calderos y en varios casos chasco la lengua exasperada. Slughorn corregía las faltas con amabilidad, cuando llego al caldero de Sidney sonrió.

-No me has defraudado, veo que tu don para pociones sigue intacto a pesar del paso del verano.

Al escuchar las alabanzas Severus se acerco hasta el caldero de la joven.

-Vaya, por fin una poción aceptable.

-¿Aceptable? Oh vamos Severus esta perfecta y sin ni siquiera haber pedido ayuda.-replico Slughorn.

-Sin duda es algo más espesa de lo que tendría que ser.

-Disculpe señor, pero he seguido las indicaciones que usted dijo al pie de la letra y este es el resultado-contesto Sidney algo molesta puesto que era la primera vez que le sacaban algún defecto a un trabajo suyo.

-Señorita, en pociones no solo hay que seguir las instrucciones al pie de la letra, a veces es necesario tener un don y aunque el profesor considere que lo tiene yo aun no veo nada de extraordinario.-Severus soltó esto sin intención de que sonara cruel pero acabo resultándolo, algo ante lo cual la joven se sonrojo y abrió la boca a modo de sorpresa, sin duda estaba acostumbrada a las alabanzas.

Cuando se disponía a marcharse hacia la mesa escucho la réplica de la alumna.

-Quizá entonces en vez de apuntar tanto en la pizarra debería preocuparse por enseñarnos ese don.-Ella estaba realmente molesta, nadie se había atrevido nunca a desafiarla de aquel modo y mucho menos delante de sus compañeros.

-5 puntos menos para...dígame ¿cual es su casa?-era una pregunta irónica, el ya lo sabía por el escudo de su capa.

-Gryffindor

-Oh vaya, es una verdadera lástima.-mostró una mueca irónica y se fue a sentar. Horace le siguió aunque con la cabeza baja.

Continúo la clase y el ambiente era mucho más tenso que al principio, si antes Sidney miraba de reojo y amable ahora miraba con total precisión y descaro a una sola persona, Severus Snape. Le taladraba con la mirada, tenía la mandíbula tensa y se tensaba aún más cuando este respondía a sus miradas con suficiencia. El continuaba revisando formularios y había notado la intensa mirada que esa chica le estaba dedicando.

Cuando faltaban 5 minutos para terminar la clase dejo los pergaminos y dijo:

-Muy bien, quedan 5 minutos quiero que cojan un frasco vacio del estante y depositen en él una cantidad de muestra de la poción que han realizado y la dejen sobre mi mesa, cuando terminen pueden marcharse.

Los alumnos obedecieron y fueron lentamente a coger el frasco y a rellenar la poción, cuando Oliver Hicks regreso de dejar su muestra en la mesa de Snape paso deliberadamente por la mesa de Sidney para susurrarle:

-No le hagas caso, tu poción es perfecta-y la sonrió.

-Gracias.-lo dijo con una sonrisa forzada y apagada pero aún así lo agradeció.

La mayoría de estudiantes ya se habían ido y solo quedaban un grupo rezagado de al fondo y Sidney con Helena. Esta última se apresuro a entregarla y espero a su amiga en la puerta.

-Espero que este en perfectas condiciones o por lo menos que sea algo más que "aceptable".-dijo ella al entregarle su muestra con la etiqueta que la identificaba, el cogió la muestra ignorando la etiqueta.

-Lo está querida.-respondió Slughorn amablemente-Como siempre.

-Eso es algo que comprobaremos.-contesto secamente Snape con una mueca.

Sidney se giro y salió del aula con firmeza, no quería llegar tarde ni enfadada a su clase de Runas.

-Deberías tomártelo con más calma Severus, en todos los años que he dado clase aquí he aprendido eso, además te puedo asegurar que ella es de las mejores alumnas que he tenido.

-Horace no pretendo contrariarle pero quizá es hora de que aplique mis métodos y que los estudiantes que han vivido entre algodones se acostumbren a otro nivel.

-La señorita Potter tiene ese nivel de sobra Severus, aunque también reconozco que tiene mucho carácter, ¡como para no tenerlo con los padres que tiene! Aún recuerdo las rabietas de su madre, lo único que digo es que...

-Perdona, ¿Cómo has dicho?-dijo de pronto Severus cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

-He dicho que tiene el nivel necesario y que...

-No, eso no, el nombre, ¡su nombre!

-La señorita Potter, ¿Por qué lo dices Severus?

-¿Potter?

-Si, Sidney Potter Evans, ella es la hija de James y Lily, ahora que lo pienso seguro que te acuerdas de ellos, fueron compañeros tuyos cuando estudiaste aquí.

-Si, si, los recuerdo.-La verdad cayó como un jarro de agua fría para Severus, trato de disimular como pudo y fue hasta el despacho a por otro bloque de pergaminos que repasaría en la última clase. Sin duda acababa de hacer un enorme descubrimiento.

Horace lo saco de sus pensamientos hablando sobre los padres de ella.

-Sin duda en cuanto a personalidad diría que se parece mucho más a Lily, es dulce, amable e inteligente, aunque es tan conocida y admirada ¡como lo era James! Pero físicamente apenas se parece a ambos, como mucho algunos rasgos de la cara, no tiene ni el color de pelo ni de ojos de ninguno, es extraño aunque es hermosa, eso sin duda.

Llegaron los alumnos para la última clase y tanto Horace como Severus se callaron, el último borró la poción escrita en la pizarra y escribió una nueva.

* * *

Llego la hora de la cena, alumnos y profesores estaban hambrientos y cansados, el primer dia había sido agotador para ambos. El profesorado charlaba amigablemente en la mesa alta comentando anécdotas sobre el primer dia, sin duda los primeros días siempre dejaban historias simpáticas que contar, los despistes, retrasos o equivocaciones eran anécdotas frecuentes. Mientras tanto las quejas y las risas no cesaban en las mesas de alumnos, algunos se reían por lo que les había sucedido y otros se quejaban como era el caso de ella.

-¿Aún molesta?-dijo Helena a su amiga mientras cogía una empanada de calabaza y se servía jugo en su vaso.

-Si, aún lo estoy-suspiro amargamente-Creí que ese profesor seria más sencillo o por lo menos igual que Slughorn y al parecer es un hueso duro de roer.

-Tranquila, seguro que es por ser el primer dia, el también debe estar nervioso y quiere imponer disciplina, veras que con el paso de los días se irá relajando.

-Eso espero, porque no me gusta su actitud-Sidney cogió su vaso y comenzó a beber lentamente el jugo de calabaza mientras miraba con disimulo la mesa de profesores en dirección al de pociones. Este se hallaba distraído comiendo hasta que sus miradas se encontraron, ella mantuvo la mirada, de una manera fría, mientras dejaba el vaso en la mesa y le dedicaba una sonrisa muy sarcástica.

Cuando el se encontró con su mirada la sostuvo, aunque más temeroso que antes, la observaba pormenorizadamente, no solo ahora sino desde que ella entro al comedor. Trataba de encontrar el parecido físico de ella con el de su madre, con Lily, su adorada Lily. Sin duda la muchacha era hermosa y probablemente la más bella que había en Hogwarts, era alta, bien proporcionada, con una complexión física muy buena, el tono de su piel era algo más oscuro que el de su madre, su pelo era de un color marrón chocolate con brillo, sedoso, largo puesto que le llegaba por la mitad de la espalda y con suaves ondas. Sus ojos de color miel profundos, con unas largas pestañas, su nariz era idéntica a la de Lily, sus labios eran iguales también aunque lucían más rojos, quizá por el maquillaje que solían ponerse las adolescentes. Las facciones de su cara eran muy delicadas, parecía una belleza angelical, aunque cuando mirabas a sus ojos estos reflejaban algo distinto a lo angelical, en ese instante reflejaban furia, aversión. Dejo de mirarla y siguió cenando, era la segunda vez en toda su vida que él era el que retiraba la mirada a una persona, la primera había sido curiosamente a la madre de ella. No sabía porque lo había hecho, con cualquier otro habría sostenido la mirada y habría visto como la persona la retiraba avergonzada, sin embargo ella, su mirada y su expresión eran desafiantes. Cuando termino de cenar se retiro inmediatamente a su habitación.

* * *

Al contrario de lo que dijo Helena la actitud del profesor no cambio con el paso de los días, ni siquiera de las semanas, se volvió más mordaz e irónico con los comentarios que les dedicaba a los alumnos. Sidney aun recordaba la manera en que se burlo de ella cuando esta se despedía del profesor Slughorn en su última clase de pociones, ella que se había acercado a él al final de la clase para desearle buena suerte y agradecerle lo que había hecho por ella recibió una mirada sarcástica de Snape además de un:

-Cuanto dramatismo señorita Potter! Me gustaría ver cómo reacciona ante una verdadera catástrofe.

Ella trato de ignorarlo y se despidió amablemente de Slughorn, pero sin duda se marcho enojada. Estaban a mitad de Octubre, el estrés le estaba pasando factura, sus responsabilidades no le dejaban mucho tiempo libre y el poco que tenia lo aprovechaba repasando lecciones e investigando. Por si fuera poco la temporada de Quidditch comenzaba mañana, primer partido de la temporada Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw. Como capitana de Gryffindor había aprovechado los sábados para realizar alguna que otra prueba a los alumnos que se presentaron debido a la baja de uno de los del equipo, y el resto lo había dedicado a entrenarse. Entre los planes que había hecho en verano estaba el de seguir entrenando con la escoba, era buscadora, al igual que su padre. Era muy buena y a ella le gustaba el quidditch pero solo como hobby, sin embargo su padre quería que se dedicara a él de forma profesional. Muchas veces había discutido con el por eso y una de las últimas discusiones fue al comienzo de curso, cuando su padre supo por fin las asignaturas que había escogido. Ninguna iba encaminada a deportes.

Era viernes, estaba terminando de almorzar, por la mañana había tenido clase de historia, aburridísima para no variar y otra clase de encantamientos, al menos esta fue más divertida, todos se rieron cuando vieron el efecto que provoco el hechizo de Rominna en el profesor Flitwick, este no paraba de hablar en rima.

Por desgracia tras el almuerzo tenia doble clase de pociones. En los ratos libres que tenia aunque no quería reconocerlo había estado investigando en gran parte sobre la asignatura, buscando el temario avanzado, quería ir siempre un paso por delante del profesor, no quería reflejarle sorpresa o miedo. Era por ello que todavía a estas alturas no había cometido ningún fallo y no había recibido críticas tan duras como las del primer dia aunque si comentarios irónicos, ya que el profesor no podía burlarse de sus pociones lo hacía de otras facetas, entre ellas la especial atención que obtenía de los chicos. Oliver, Simon y Marcus eran siempre los blancos perfectos donde lanzar las burlas, Snape había comenzado incluso a llamarlos "los bufones de la señorita Potter".

Recogió sus cosas y salió hacia las mazmorras, en la mesa ya la esperaba Rominna y Helena, Christinne llevaba dos días en enfermería debido a un ataque de nervios, sus notas en los ejercicios no estaban siendo como ella esperaba y eso la decepciono mucho.

La mayor parte de los alumnos aun no habían llegado así que Snape esperaba tranquilamente revisando los estantes, justo al lado de la mesa de Sidney.

-Hola preciosa-saludo Marcus en voz baja a Sidney

-Hola Marcus, ¿qué tal?

-Bien, mañana es el gran dia, ¿nerviosa?-le dijo alzando una ceja

-Oh vamos, sabes que os vamos a ganar

-Yo que tu no estaría tan segura, el hecho de que seas una dama no implica que no vaya a ir a por ti.

-Me alegra que me digas eso, no me gustaría ver como después de que te machaque vas llorando diciendo que perdiste porque era una chica.

-Solo quería recordarte que me sigues debiendo una cita y quería que no te echaras atrás a pesar del resultado de mañana.

-¿Cita? Que yo sepa solo tenemos una conversación entre amigos, nada más.

-Bueno, para mi es casi lo mismo, además podríamos tenerla esta noche, ¿qué te parece?

-Yo...

En ese momento Snape interrumpió, se giro bruscamente, lanzó una mirada gélida hacia Marcus y comenzó la clase.

* * *

El había escuchado que tenían una ¿cita?, acaso eran novios, el suponía que no pero tampoco lo sabía con certeza, ella siempre se hallaba acompañada, o de su grupo habitual de amigas o de algunos chicos que se acercaban tímidamente a saludarla. No hacía falta ser experto en legeremancia para saber que pensaban o que interés tenían los chicos que se acercaban a ella, la miraban embobados, especialmente el grupo bautizado por el mismo como "los bufones de la señorita Potter". Los tres estaban más atentos de cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer ella, incluso de un movimiento ligero de su pelo, que de su poción.

Dicto las órdenes de siempre y espero paciente a que los alumnos se pusieran en marcha a hacer su poción. Observaba atentamente lo que hacia ella, esperaba a que se girase para continuar la conversación con ese chico y poder saber que le contestaría ella. Desde que supo quien era ella su interés por conocerla aumento. Con el paso de las semanas se entero por casualidad que era prefecta, también supo que era capitana del equipo de quidditch y por lo que le habían comentado era muy buena. Supo por boca de otros profesores que provocaba el mismo efecto con los chicos en todas las clases y desde que entro a Hogwarts. Ninguno le dijo si había tenido alguna relación, todos coincidían en que se la veía rodeada de muchos chicos pero que ninguno parecía llamarle la atención. Con el tiempo descubrió por el mismo que ella era muy vanidosa y hasta a veces arrogante, se miraba muchas veces al espejo durante la clase, siempre que aparecía en clase además iba perfecta y no dudaba en preguntarle a alguna de sus amigas en medio de clase que aspecto tenia. Cada vez que alguien la observaba a ella o a su trabajo ella respondía con una mirada altiva y llena de suficiencia. Sin duda era consciente de ser mejor que el resto y se enorgullecía de ello.

Severus deambulaba entre los calderos observando el progreso de las pociones, se detuvo en el de Oliver chasqueando la lengua en signo de desaprobación.

-Si estuviera más pendiente de su poción que de hacia qué lado se mueve el pelo de la señorita Potter habría sido capaz de saber que había que removerlo 3 veces y no 4.

Oliver asintió avergonzado, el tono empleado por el profesor había sido lo suficientemente alto para que ella pudiera escucharlo, se había girado y le había dedicado una mirada de comprensión. Cuando noto que el profesor se dirigía hacia ella se giro de nuevo hacia su caldero y siguió troceando los ingredientes que faltaban. El se acerco sigilosamente por la espalda de la joven, miraba el caldero por encima de su hombro, rozando su pelo, por unos instantes hasta cerró los ojos y olio disimuladamente su pelo. Lavanda.

Ella noto la pausa que él hizo y se giro lentamente preguntándole con voz suave

-¿Algo que señalar profesor?

-Debería cortar esas ramas en una posición inclinada del cuchillo.

-Gracias.

-No hay de qué. Por cierto suerte mañana, he oído que le toca jugar, sepa que romperse cualquier parte del cuerpo no le será de excusa para no entregar el trabajo que voy a mandar.

-Lo tendré en cuenta profesor.- ¿le había deseado suerte? ¿Había sido irónico o amable?

Continuo la clase como las demás y en esta ocasión les pidió 70 centímetros de pergamino sobre la poción que habían trabajado y sus efectos para el próximo dia, al final se quedo la última para entregarle el frasco con la muestra.

-¿Vendrá mañana al partido profesor?

-No me queda otra opción, créame preferiría estar descansando.

-¿No le gusta el quidditch?

-No tengo especial interés por él, lo considero un pasatiempo más.

-Entonces opina casi igual que yo, vaya es sorprendente ver que hay algo en lo que estamos de acuerdo.

-¿Para no interesarle entra dentro de sus intereses no cree?

-Mis intereses se dirigen a otros rumbos señor. Aun así estoy segura de que no se arrepentirá de haber venido, nuestro equipo siempre ofrece grandes partidos.

-No prometa cosas de ese estilo o me veré en la obligación de recordarle que aun sigo esperando la aparición de ese "extraordinario don" del cual le calificaba el antiguo profesor.-Dijo sarcásticamente Snape.

Ella le sonrió maliciosamente, se despidió de él y se encamino al gran comedor, no quería cenar mucho ni entretenerse conversando, solo quería subir a su habitación y descansar, había logrado obtener algo de información aunque de poca utilidad del profesor y mañana le tocaba enfrentarse a un arduo partido.

**Que les esta pareciendo la historia? Hay algo que quieran criticar? Algo que les gusta? Ven el botón de abajo? Pues pulsen y dejen su comentario. Gracias por la lectura! =D Su opinión es importante!**


	3. Acercamiento

**Nada de esto me pertenece (excepto la protagonista), todo lo demás es obra de JK Rowling**

**Acercamiento**

En la hora del desayuno toda la mesa de Gryffindor le había deseado suerte, muchos estudiantes de Hufflepuff también se acercaron a ella para decírselo, desayuno con sus amigas y rodeada de varios miembros de equipo, quería dejar bien clara cuál era la estrategia que tenían que utilizar. Al terminar subió rápidamente a su cuarto a cambiarse de ropa y ponerse el traje del equipo, se hizo una coleta, cogió su escoba y bajo hasta el hall. Allí la estaban esperando todos los jugadores y la siguieron a paso firme por detrás de ella en dos filas. Cuando estaban dirigiéndose al campo, muy cerca ya de la tienda donde se reunían los equipos para conversar y prepararse antes del partido se encontró con Snape, frente a frente.

-Vaya señorita Potter, déjeme decirle que en esta ocasión más que nunca parece que este rodeada de una corte.-Lo dijo mientras le dedicaba una mueca burlona.

-Si es su manera de desearnos suerte muchas gracias, sino tranquilo, le avisare cuando quede algún puesto libre en el sequito para que se una.

Snape no se esperaba esa respuesta y giro bruscamente su rumbo dirigiéndose a zancadas hacia su tribuna.

* * *

El partido término con un resultado aplastante, Gryffindor había vencido a Ravenclaw por 345 puntos frente a 160. Sidney no había hecho falsas promesas, el partido fue de los mejores que se han podido ver, hubo tres bajas, incluso ella misma fue golpeada con una bludgger en su brazo izquierdo. Snape la había visto desde las gradas y tenía que admitir aunque le costara que era una excelente jugadora y que incluso era mejor buscadora que su propio padre. Sin embargo la victoria aplastante provoco un ambiente bastante tenso entre algunos estudiantes de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, se miraban por los pasillos con odio, había algún que otro empujón y en medio de este enfrentamiento se encontraba el ambiente entre Sidney y Marcus. En las últimas semanas no había hecho más que empeorar, la situación exploto en una clase de pociones. El trataba que ella aceptara una cita con él, en esta ocasión de tono completamente romántico, pero ella le rechazaba sin inmutarse, como ella se negaba a girarse para mirarle el se había pasado toda la clase lanzándole el hechizo calambre para que se girara. A la tercera vez que hizo eso ella se giro e hizo que el caldero de Marcus ardiera por completo. Los gritos en clase comenzaron y Snape en medio del tumulto sofoco la llama y pidió que ambos se quedaran después de clase.

En medio de la discusión el profesor pudo entender más o menos lo que había sucedido y decidió castigar a Marcus con 5 puntos menos para su casa y a Sidney dejándola el fin de semana castigada en las mazmorras limpiando todos los frascos sin magia.

Cuando Marcus se fue ella comenzó a rebatirle:

-Disculpe profesor, no quiero dudar de su criterio pero considero que el castigo que me ha puesto es injusto.

-Vaya, cuanta contradicción en una sola frase señorita.

-¿Se está burlando de mi acaso?

-No, simplemente le estoy bajando a la realidad. En el mundo real créame no vivirá en una nube.

-Señor ¡yo nunca he vivido en una nube!-grito ella enfurecida

-Vaya he aquí el gran genio de los Potter, ya lo estaba echando en falta, parece que usted y su padre la única manera que tienen de enfrentarse a los obstáculos es gritando y pataleando.

-Yo no soy como él, ¡el es un imbécil y un engreído sin ningún talento! Odio que me comparen a él-dijo ella lentamente entre dientes muy furiosa, se giro y se marcho del aula corriendo.

* * *

Esta revelación dejo atónito a Severus, ¿la propia hija de Potter despreciaba a su padre? Eso sin duda le alegro en cierto modo e hizo que algunos de los defectos imaginarios que le había encontrado a ella para no tener que aceptar la realidad de su carácter desaparecieran.

* * *

Durante el castigo en las mazmorras solo se escuchaba la pluma rasgar el papel por parte de Severus y el ruido de los frascos al colocarlos de nuevo en el estante por parte de ella. El se había pasado ambos días mirándola disimuladamente, en una ocasión ella se encontró con su mirada y el la agacho rápidamente sobre el pergamino. El trataba de encontrarle defectos pero no los hallaba.

* * *

Durante la segunda semana de Noviembre Minerva anuncio la proximidad del baile de Navidad, volvió de nuevo a repetir lo que los estudiantes ya sabían, tenían que encontrar pareja para el baile, los prefectos además si no encontraban pareja bailarían con el jefe o la jefa de la casa. El resto de estudiantes se lo tomarían con más calma pero los prefectos solo tenían lo que restaba de semana para encontrar pareja y comunicárselo al jefe de la casa.

No fue de extrañar que el ambiente se tensara y muchos se pudieron de los nervios, para los profesores fue habitual durante esa semana ver como algunos de sus alumnos se volvían inmediatamente en muy solicitados. Si había alguna que estaba solicitada en exceso esa era ella, se habían acercado a pedírselo de todas las casas y de todos los cursos, en muchas ocasiones incluso varias veces. Era algo normal ya verla rodeada de chicos o ver como en mitad de alguna clase le llegaban flores, bombones o cualquier cosa que pudiera servirle de incentivo para que ella aceptara la invitación. La mayoría de profesores no se quejaban, incluso McGonagall soltó algún que otro suspiro cuando vio que le llego a Sidney su tercer ramo de flores durante aquella clase. Pero esta situación no le hacía ni pizca de gracia al profesor de pociones. Ordeno a todos los chicos que se sentaran en las mesas más alejadas de ella que pudo y observaba con recelo los regalos que le llegaban. En la última clase de la semana le dijo antes de que ella se marchara:

-Imagino que ante tanta variedad estará usted abrumada y debe tener ya algún favorito ¿no es así?-pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa sin ni siquiera levantar la vista del pergamino.

-No lo crea, a cada cual peor-eso hizo que el levantara la vista-Aun sigo esperando a alguien mejor.-Le entrego el frasco y se fue.

* * *

McGonagall no podía creerse las parejas que se habían formado, algunas eran de lo más variopintas y otras de lo más adorables. Pero sin duda el hecho de ver que ella no tenía pareja la dejo perpleja. En la sala de profesores comenzaron la reunión con los jefes de cada casa para poner en común las parejas y ver quien tendría que bailar con quien. Snape sonreía satisfecho, no tendría que bailar con nadie, estaba aliviado, todos habían encontrado pareja y el único prefecto que había quedado sin pareja era un chico de 7º.

-Vaya pues nos encontramos en la misma situación entonces, no sé cómo resolverlo-comento Minerva hacia Snape.

-Sencillo, que bailen entre ellos y problema resuelto.

-Ese chico ya se lo pidió a mi alumna hace dos días en el gran comedor, pude ver como se le acercaba con una caja de bombones. Sin duda ella lo rechazo así que no creo que quiera tenerlo de pareja Severus.

-¿Por qué no simplemente cambian de casa y ya está? Que el prefecto de Slytherin baile con Minerva y que la prefecta de Gryffindor baile con Severus-dijo alegremente Sprout

-Mmm, bueno la verdad es que si, si, definitivamente si.-y por fin Minerva sonrió ante la solución del problema.

Snape tenso la mandíbula, no se había librado. Maldita sea pensó. Bueno, con suerte solamente tendría que bailar una o dos veces y después no tendría que sufrir más.

-¿Y con quien se supone que tengo el placer de bailar?-pregunto irónicamente Snape.

-Con la señorita Potter Severus.

De repente la cara de él se puso unos tonos más pálida que la habitual. No podía creérselo, no era posible, ella había recibido decenas de invitaciones, ¿había rechazado todas ellas? Obvio que si, sino no se encontraría en esa situación. De repente se imagino junto a ella, bailando en el gran comedor y se puso nervioso, el, Severus Snape bailando junto a una muchacha tan hermosa. Tenía que controlarse, no podía permitirse ponerse nervioso.

-Severus, sino te importa podrías comunicárselo a ella, de este modo también podrán ponerse de acuerdo para ensayar, no queremos más actuaciones bochornosas y preferimos evitarlo con los ensayos-se giro hacia Sprout y Flitwick- ¿Se acuerdan de hace tres años el baile entre McMillan y Slughorn? Prefiero evitarlo, pero aún me acuerdo de cuando ella se cayó al suelo.

* * *

La busco durante la cena, la vio entre sus amigas, pero él no quería decírselo delante de ellas, así que espero pacientemente a que se fueran pero no ocurrió. En su lugar ella se levanto antes y se fue. Cuando el salió al pasillo ella ya no estaba y no había signos de hacia donde había podido ir. Pensó que quizá era mejor esperar hasta mañana al desayuno, estaría atento a cuando entrara, prefería eso a tener que ir a su sala común y que los demás se enteraran. Se marcho a su despacho.

* * *

Eran las dos de la madrugada, había salido de su cama con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Reviso entre algunos de los frascos que ella poseía para ver si encontraba algún remedio. Nada, recordaba que la última poción que le quedaba para el dolor de cabeza se la había tomado hace poco, cuando estaba estudiando DCAO. Pensó en que podía hacer, podría ir a la enfermería y pedirle a Madame Pomfrey alguna solución, podría volver a la cama, podría darse una vuelta o podría despertar a alguna de sus amigas y ver si ellas tenían algo. La opción de despertar tanto a Pomfrey como a sus compañeras no le convenció, quedarse en la cama le parecía lo peor, puesto que ya tenía más experiencia y sabía que el dolor solo se incrementaría, así que se puso sus zapatillas y se dirigió hacia la sala común. Camino en círculos durante un rato pero eso no hacía más que marearla más, además el ambiente era caluroso y la jaqueca solo estaba empeorando, tenía que salir de allí, prefería caminar por el castillo, al menos no andaría en círculos y el aire fresco la despejaría. Salió por el retrato y se puso a caminar sin un rumbo fijo, la noche cálida a pesar de que estaban cerca de Diciembre aunque con alguna brisa fresca que aliviaba por momentos el dolor. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba en la primera planta, parada frente a una ventana admirando el lago y las leves ondas que surgían de él. Continuo caminando, había pensado en bajar a las cocinas, quizá los elfos podrían darle un vaso de leche caliente y eso haría que retomara el sueño y que el dolor fuera amainando. Puso rumbo a ello, no se había encontrado a nadie, parecía que estaba teniendo mucha suerte. Cuando solo le quedaba por doblar un pasillo para poder entrar a las cocinas un foco de luz alumbro hacia su espalda.

* * *

Había salido hace un rato a hacer su ronda, el castillo estaba muy tranquilo, ni siquiera los fantasmas estaban merodeando, había terminado de vigilar dos plantas cuando de repente vio una sombra y escucho pasos. Definitivamente no era un fantasma, así que se dirigió hacia esa dirección y alumbro a la persona con su varita.

-¿No ha visto acaso la hora que es? ¿Qué hace merodeando por el castillo?-dijo claramente enfadado.

Ella se giro lentamente, no podía ser el, ¿Por qué siempre estaba el cerca ante alguna situación inoportuna?

-Disculpe profesor Snape pero me encontraba indispuesta y salí a tomar al aire.

Severus se puso nervioso al reconocer quien era, la situación era de lo más incómoda. Estaban en un pasillo a oscuras, de madrugada, ella iba sin varita y solo vestía un camisón negro de seda que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo. Su pelo estaba levemente revuelto, estaba más hermosa si cabe.

Ella noto como él la miraba de arriba a abajo y comprendió lo incomodo de la situación, se sonrojo al notar como el propio profesor también se estaba poniendo nervioso.

-¿Que es lo que le ocurre?

-Tengo una horrible jaqueca, no tenía ninguna poción para remediarlo y no quería despertar a nadie así que salí para despejarme, me dirigía ahora hacia las cocinas para tomar un vaso de leche y ver si eso me calmaba.

-Creí que era usted inteligente y que sabía que la leche no le ayudara en nada-dijo para enmascarar su nerviosismo-Debería haber acudido a Madame Pomfrey o...-carraspeo incomodo-Haber venido directamente a mi despacho.

-Lo sé, pero no quería incomodarlos.

-Venga conmigo, tengo poción de sobra.

Caminaron juntos en dirección al despacho del profesor, había un incomodo silencio y miradas furtivas entre ambos. Cuando llegaron le dijo que se sentara mientras el cerraba la puerta y se dirigía hacia la puerta de su habitación donde guardaba en un armario las pociones de utilidad. Ella pudo entrever el interior de la habitación del hombre, era muy elegante al parecer, se levanto con sigilo hasta quedar apoyada en el marco de la puerta que daba acceso al dormitorio del profesor.

Cuando este salió se sorprendió de ver a su alumna tan cerca, su mandíbula se tenso y le entrego un vaso que contenía una pequeña porción de la poción.

-Bébasela y se encontrará mejor.

-Muchas gracias profesor, lamento haberle molestado.

El asintió secamente, no sabía que decirle aunque en realidad sabía que era la mejor oportunidad que tenia para hablar con ella e informarle acerca del baile.

Ella bebió lentamente mientras él le daba vueltas en la cabeza sobre la mejor manera de sacar el tema, al final lo que surgió fue de la manera más abrupta que él se esperaba:

-¿Puedo saber porque ha rechazado a tantos candidatos para el baile señorita Potter?-mierda pensó, no quería ser tan directo.

-¿Perdón? Hmm no se, ya se lo dije, los candidatos no valían mucho la pena. Además tener que bailar con McGonagall tampoco será tan terrible.

-No va a tener que bailar con la profesora.

-¿Cómo? ¿Me libró del baile entonces?-pregunto curiosa.

-No, es solo que...bueno...tendrá, tendrá que bailar conmigo.-menos mal que la luz de su estancia no era muy fuerte sino ella podría haber visto las manchas de color que se le acababan de formar a él en las mejillas.

Bueno, supongo que ahora ella se negara, pegara el grito en el cielo, se quejara a McGonagall y fin de la historia, pensó Snape con algo de resentimiento en su interior.

-Oh, bueno...

Silencio

-¿Le desagrada quizás?-pregunto Snape sin contenerse.

-No, en absoluto, es solo que me ha sorprendido.-dijo ella sinceramente.

Se miraron durante varios segundos que parecieron minutos, ambos estaban de lo más incómodos, no sabían que decir ni como continuar.

-Supongo que, que usted sabe bailar ¿no señor?

-Bailar no consta entre mis pasatiempos, además la profesora McGonagall nos ha sugerido a todos los jefes la idea de, tener ensayos donde poder practicar.

-Entonces, ¿tendremos que quedar para ensayar?

-Muy perspicaz señorita Potter-dijo burlándose el.

Ambos continuaron hablando para poder concretar el horario para los ensayos, sin duda ella había notado que él no tenía ninguna idea de bailar pero no quería parecer arrogante con él. Acordaron al final quedar los miércoles y los sábados tras la cena, habían decidido que con una hora sería suficiente aunque ella notaba que esa hora se convertiría en algo más debido a la inexperiencia de él. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta eran más de las tres de la mañana, el tiempo con el había pasado volando y era la primera vez que él no se burlaba cada dos frases de ella, ni ella le respondía duramente a él. El profesor insistió en acompañarla hasta su torre y durante el camino el silencio de antes se había convertido en un dialogo distendido donde aunque no habían perdido la formalidad si se trataban de un modo diferente al de clase.

* * *

Ella al regresar se tumbo en la cama más relajada, parecía que había costado pero por fin iba a llevarse de una manera civilizada con el profesor se pociones, todo volvería a la normalidad. Además sentía algo en su estomago, ¿Por qué se había entusiasmado con la idea del baile con su profesor? y ¿Por qué le había gustado la idea de estar a solas con él en los ensayos? Se sentía extraña haciéndose esas preguntas, no era que el hombre le cayera mal pero tampoco se había sentido nunca de ese modo. Supuso que sería por la cercanía con la que tendrían que tratarse a pesar de la situación, dejo de darle vueltas al tema y se durmió, esperando que tratarlo en distancias cortas no fuera tan desagradable como en clase.

* * *

El no pudo pegar ojo durante toda la noche, ¿Por qué demonios tenía que tratarla con tanta amabilidad? ¿Por qué se sintió tan nervioso cuando la vio? El nudo que tenía en su estomago cuando creyó que ella lo rechazaría o se burlaría de él se deshizo cuando vio la cara de sorpresa y luego escucho sus palabras amables. Ella iría con él. Además a partir de ahora hasta el baile tendrían que verse más a menudo por los ensayos, se tratarían de un modo más relajado. Eso le aterraba. Era la primera vez que trataría a una Evans, (si, porque ella era una Evans a pesar de que el la trataba siempre de señorita Potter solo para mantener su barrera de frialdad, le costaba asociar el nombre de ese bastardo al de alguien como ella, pero no quería perder las formas y tutearla o llamarla Evans.) de un modo tan cercano. Para colmo ahora ¡no dejaba de pensar en cómo la había visto esta noche! Parecía tan frágil y a la vez tan sensual, su cabello ligeramente despeinado, el brillo que este tenía con la llama de las antorchas del despacho de él, su piel, tan delicada. Sus piernas... ¡Basta Severus! Se obligo a pensar antes de continuar con ese tipo de pensamientos. Su corazón latía con furia, ¿Por qué estaba pensando en ella así? ¡El quería a Lily! El amaba a Lily. ¿Por qué estaba pensando en Sidney de aquella manera entonces? Odiaba tener que responder a esa pregunta, se dirigió hacia su despacho y tomo una botella que tenia de Whisky de fuego. Bebió varios vasos mientras trataba de poner sus ideas en orden. Aquella sin duda iba a ser una noche muy larga.

* * *

En los días siguientes se saludaron y actuaron con normalidad, la hostilidad por parte de ambos ceso considerablemente, ambos estaban nerviosos ante el inminente primer ensayo que se les avecinaba tras la cena. Habían tratado de ocupar su mente en otras cosas, pero sin duda el miércoles se les había pasado muy rápido, demasiado. Sentían que no estaban preparados para una situación así. Cuando ella se levanto de la mesa tras terminar de cenar noto que el profesor aun estaba sentado en la mesa alta, pensó que quizás ella se estaba adelantando, no quería parecer ansioso o algo por el estilo. Se dirigió con decisión hacia su habitación para arreglarse y controlar sus nervios. ¿Por qué se sentía así? Ella había tenido muchos novios, los hombres no la intimidaban en absoluto, era ella quien los intimidaba. Se miro en el espejo, peino su pelo delicadamente y se dedico una última mirada tratando de infundirse confianza.

* * *

Estaba terminando de comer el trozo de pastel de queso cuando vio que ella se levantaba de la mesa, no la había quitado ojo en toda la cena. Parecía querer asegurarse de que ella no dijera en cualquier momento que se arrepentía de haberlo aceptado como pareja. Severus estaba expectante a que ocurriera algo así, pero no paso. Cuando vio que ella salió, su estomago se le cayó a los pies, había llegado la hora. ¡Cómo podía haber pasado el dia tan rápido! Trato de no atragantarse con el último trozo y salió por la puerta de profesores hacia su despacho.

* * *

Cuando llego ella aún no estaba, cerró la puerta y paseo por su despacho hasta apoyarse en el escritorio con ambas manos, de espaldas a la puerta, con la cabeza agachada y los ojos cerrados. Quería relajarse cuanto pudiera. Se quedo así durante varios minutos hasta que oyó como llamaban a su puerta.

-Adelante-y giro su cabeza lentamente hasta enfocar con sus ojos la puerta.

Ella entro y cerró la puerta tras ella.

-Buenas noches señor, espero no llegar muy tarde.

-No se preocupe.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-pregunto preocupada viendo a su profesor apoyado contra la mesa.

-Si, si.-Se irguió y se puso frente a ella-Comencemos cuanto antes.

-Si me permite, preferiría que ensayáramos en un lugar más amplio como la clase, aquí tenemos objetos a cada paso y no habrá más que interrupciones.-Le indico con cortesía.

-Si, está bien.-Le mostro la puerta que conectaba su aula con el despacho y le cedió el paso siguiéndola. Que idiota era, ni siquiera había pensado en un detalle como ese.

Con un gesto de su varita las mesas y calderos desaparecieron, dejando el aula completamente vacía y con un espacio suficiente para ensayar cómodamente. Con otro movimiento de su varita cerro ambas puertas con seguridad, no quería que nadie entrara y se los encontrara solos y bailando. Se percato de la mirada que ella había dirigido, primero hacia las puertas y luego hacia él.

-Tranquila, no pienso retenerla. Es solo para evitar miradas curiosas.

Ella trago saliva y le sonrió tímidamente. Miro el espacio que había entre ambos, se humedeció los labios y nerviosa se quito la capa, dejándola en un rincón del suelo. Después se acerco a él hasta que quedo a escasos centímetros de él. Le coloco una mano en el hombro y dejo la otra en el aire esperando que él la aceptara para entrelazarlas.

Cuando el noto su presencia tan cerca se puso completamente rígido, más aun cuando vio que su mano se depositaba en su hombro y que la otra esperaba por él. Tardo unos segundo en asimilar la situación y temeroso le dio su mano y coloco la otra en su espalda, no tan cerca de la cintura como debería estar. Su piel era suave y cálida, tanto como la de Lily.

Se quedaron allí, de pie, uno frente al otro mirándose a los ojos, sin saber qué hacer, ni que decir. La situación era incomoda pero de lo más relajante viéndola por otro lado. El trato de volver a la realidad con una burla:

-¿Acaso vamos a bailar sin música?

-Teniendo en cuenta su experiencia, no es por ofenderle pero preferiría que primero se habituara a seguir su propio ritmo y a que se habitué al mío.

El asintió y espero a que ella comenzara.

-Actuare como tendrá que hacerlo usted, yo seré el hombre y le guiare, este atento para que vea lo que tiene que hacer.

Y dicho esto comenzó a deslizar sus pies y a guiarle por el aula. El estaba muy tenso y rígido, ella trataba de relajarle pero sin tomarse grandes libertades. Severus estaba más atento a mirar a sus pies que a mirarle a ella a la cara. Varias veces sus narices chocaron por este motivo y el desvió de miradas era inevitable. Ella notaba que la posición de la mano de Severus no era la correcta, debía estar en su cintura pero sin embargo se hallaba varios centímetros más arriba, ella no quiso presionarle así que la dejo allí.

Con el paso de los minutos el se fue relajando, ya no estaba tan tenso y podía depositar sus manos sin temor. Ella le dedicaba fugaces sonrisas y eso tranquilizaba al profesor, eso significaba que no debía ser tan patoso como él pensaba y que ella no lo estaba pasando tan mal como creía. Cuando se dieron cuenta había pasado más de una hora y media desde que habían comenzado, habían estado en silencio, tranquilos, sin burlas. Ella le soltó y fue hasta su capa, la recogió y se la volvió a poner, el quito los hechizos a las puertas y abrió por la que habían entrado para salir.

-Buenas noches profesor, le veré el jueves en clase.

-Buenas noches-Asintio y le abrió la puerta para que se fuera, le dedico una sonrisa y ella se marcho.

Al fin y al cabo pensó Severus, el ensayo no había ido tan mal como el había previsto. Solo se habia sentido como un adolescente nervioso y torpe pero si controlaba la situación como lo había hecho hoy, nada malo tendría que pasar. Se fue a su cama satisfecho, sin saber que en la torre de Gryffindor ella también estaba a punto de irse a dormir pensando en lo que había sentido durante todo el ensayo.

* * *

**Contestación a la excelentisima señorita Kaos:**

**-Muy buenas estimada lectora, queria agradecerle la lectura y su opinión. En cuanto al tema de los espacios en la edición los tengo puestos pero a la hora de publicar me los quitan y eso puede generar confusión pero trato de subsanarlo con las barritas, las cuales indican o cambio de personaje o de situación.**

**Gracias por tu opinión!**

**A los demás que estan siguiendo la historia mil gracias! Espero que sigais leyendo y descubriendo más acerca de nuestra protagonista. **

**=)**


	4. Confianzas y confesiones

******Nada de esto me pertenece (excepto la protagonista), todo lo demás es obra de JK Rowling**

**Confianzas y confesiones**

Los días seguían pasando, el ambiente en el castillo se había convertido en nerviosismo puro. Tanto por los estudiantes más jóvenes que estaban planeando sus vacaciones fuera del castillo, como por aquellos que se quedaban y esperaban impacientes las fiestas y por último los más mayores, quienes se veían inmersos en multitud de trabajos. Fueron muchos los que pasaron por la enfermería, Christinne pasaba más tiempo allí que en la propia sala común, cada cierto tiempo estallaba abrumada y tenía que ser atendida por la señora Pomfrey. Como ella muchos más incapaces de soportar la presión.

Sidney por otra parte compaginaba todas sus tareas haciendo auténticos malabarismos, ante los profesores y amigos mostraba una actitud serena y equilibrada, sonriente. Pero en sus ratos de soledad su cara solo reflejaba desesperación, había llegado a reprimir tanto que sus dolores de cabeza ocasionales se habían convertido en jaquecas realmente molestas. No quería que nadie lo supiera así que tenía provisiones de emergencia con pociones para ayudarla a superarlo. Una de las cosas que más la agobiaban era el retorno de Marcus a interesarse por ella. Podía llegar a ser realmente insoportable. Además a él se sumo las cada vez más crecientes atenciones que le dedicaba Oliver. Ella ya sabía que le gustaba desde que entraron a primer curso prácticamente, pero siempre había logrado mantenerlo a una distancia prudente. Por último varios alumnos de Slytherin y de Gryffindor de séptimo curso estaban tratando de atraer su atención cada vez que se la encontraban por los pasillos. Reconoció que uno de ellos era bastante apuesto. Más alto que ella, con fuertes brazos, pelo castaño oscuro y ojos marrones. En una ocasión el la saludo, le dedico una sonrisa y la ayudo con unos libros. Sin embargo ella no podía dirigir su atención a otra cosa.

* * *

El ambiente entre el profesor Snape y Sidney se había relajado considerablemente, los ratos que pasaban juntos en los ensayos habían servido para que ambos se conocieran algo más con lo cual ella ya no era objeto de burla en sus clases. Tal y como había previsto ella una hora de ensayo no era suficiente, al principio por la falta de habilidades del profesor y con el paso del tiempo se debió a que el ensayo ya no era lo más importante, cuando llegaban conversaban tranquilamente, se reían e incluso bromeaban, tenían discusiones interesantes. La mayoría de ellas al principio eran sobre pociones, el se dio cuenta que ella era muy inteligente y que dominaba la materia a un nivel muy superior al de sus compañeros, pero con el paso de los días esas charlas se volvieron algo más personales. Así fue como comenzaron a saber algunos detalles sobre las vidas de ambos, sus experiencias personales o su opinión sobre el amor. De este modo, con opiniones y algún que otro detalle dicho inconscientemente el descubrió sobre algunos de los novios que ella había tenido, Severus se reafirmo en la idea de que era normal que una muchacha tan bella estuviera tan solicitada. Ella logro intuir que su corazón había sido ocupado por una mujer, de la cual por sus gestos, su tono y sobre todo sus ojos no había tenido un final feliz. Ninguno se atrevía a revelar detalles explícitos pero ambos sentían que conocían un poco más a la persona que tenían enfrente.

Cuando se daban cuenta se ponían a ensayar y cuando terminaban continuaban charlando amigablemente hasta que el propio profesor la acompañaba hasta la torre. Severus se había dado cuenta de la frialdad que existía el primer dia y quería enmendarla, modifico el aula para que esta fuera más agradable, ahora había una chimenea que emanaba un suave fuego para que el aula no estuviera tan fría. Había velas repartidas por el aula que iluminaban suavemente la estancia y había puesto una pequeña mesa con refrescos por si les entraba sed. Ella se había dado cuenta de los cambios y le agrado que él se preocupara de esos detalles. Había abandonado su actitud arrogante con él, cuando llegaba al aula solo se preocupaba de relajarse y disfrutar, no había burlas ni miradas despectivas. Se había generado una pequeña y mutua confianza entre ellos. Ahora incluso ella le tuteaba, no sabía muy bien como surgió pero un dia se dio cuenta de que ella le había llamado Severus y que a el no pareció importarle. Se pregunto si ella ya lo habría echo más veces sin darse cuenta. Por su parte Severus no dijo nada la primera vez que ella le tuteo, estaban en medio de una conversación sobre la tendencia de los profesores a sobrecargar de trabajo a sus alumnos en determinadas fechas cuando ella le soltó:

-Oh vamos Severus! Admite que entre todos tenéis un pacto o algo parecido.

Creyó que le molestaría y que la diría que no se tomase esas confianzas, sin embargo no dijo nada, continuaron la charla, la verdad es que le gustaba oír su nombre en su boca. Parecía como si de un poema o una suave caricia se tratara. Aunque sin embargo le agradaba que ella conociera a la perfección los límites de su confianza y que delante del resto de personas le dirigiera el trato correcto y le tratara de usted.

Ella le había pedido el mismo trato una noche en los ensayos:

-Severus por favor, no hace falta que me sigas llamando señorita Potter, me molesta.-dijo ella mientras seguían practicando los giros.

-¿Y cómo quieres que te llame entonces?-dijo mientras suspiraba.

-Con Sidney me sobra.-dijo sonriéndole y girando hacia su lado derecho tomándole del brazo.

-Está bien, Sidney.-mientras hacia una mueca sonriéndola.

El contacto físico ahora entre ellos era más habitual, menos forzado y más relajado. Ella solía recordarle que dejara de mirar sus pies quitando su mano del hombro y levantándole la barbilla, alguna vez que otra hasta se permitía darle una suave caricia en su mentón. Además de recordarle a él donde debía situar su mano en la cintura de ella, algo que a veces se cansaba de repetirle continuamente.

El por su parte había notado como ella ahora no solo se limitaba a dictarle los pasos, sino que disfrutaba haciéndolo. Podía notar como ella acariciaba su hombro y como incluso a veces dejaba resbalar su mano hasta su pecho donde se entretenía un rato hasta que subía de nuevo a su hombro. Se ponía nervioso con estas cosas pero trataba de disimularlo mirando hacia otro lado o incluso a veces cerrando los ojos. El espacio que los separaba ahora apenas se podía contar, sus cuerpos permanecían muy juntos la mayor parte del tiempo, excepto por los giros o algún movimiento que impedía el contacto. Disfrutaba teniéndola cerca, oliendo su pelo, observando su cuello. El no se había dado cuenta que ella hacía lo mismo, ella tenía muy presente ese aroma a menta y hierbabuena que emanaba del profesor y que a ella le encantaba, sonreía cada vez que lo notaba.

* * *

En la primera semana de Diciembre ella se había decidido a poner música por fin teniendo en cuenta los notorios avances del profesor. Creía que ya estaba preparado para seguir además de a su pareja el ritmo de la música. Puso una melodía suave, con un compás sencillo de seguir, habían estado trabajando en algo parecido. Al principio le costó adaptarse pero luego se metió completamente en la música y guiaba a la chica con cierta soltura. Ella le había alabado, estaba contenta de que él pudiera ser al fin el hombre en el baile y esperaba impaciente a que tomara las riendas.

En las conversaciones que mantenían había salido el tema tan deseado por él y tan odioso para ella, sus padres. El escuchaba aparentemente tranquilo, quería comprender el porqué de su escasa relación con ellos y anhelaba tener algún detalle sobre su amada Lily. Ella le había contado ese tema porque le inspiraba un tipo de confianza que no tenía con otras personas. Muy pocos sabían de los problemas de ella con sus padres. Ahí fue donde él se entero de la soberbia con que James Potter trataba a su hija, del poco afecto que le demostraba, de los planes de futuro que el tenia impuestos para ella...

-¿Así que no quieres ser jugadora profesional?-pregunto asombrado el creyendo que era lo que ella desearía, tendría fama, reconocimiento, seria admirada y querida, cualidades que había visto que ella anhelaba.

-No, ya te lo dije, el quidditch es un mero pasatiempo.

-Entonces, ¿qué quieres ser?

-Inefable

-Vaya, el Departamento de Misterios.-se sorprendió ante su respuesta, era contraria a todo lo que había imaginado.- ¿Y eso?

-Desde siempre he querido trabajar en el Ministerio de Magia, es una labor tan importante, cooperas por el mundo mágico. Me interese por cada uno de los departamentos que tenia, muchos llamaron mi atención pero solo dos me gustaron por completo.

-Si uno es el de Misterios ¿Cual es el otro?

-Bueno, puede que lo consideres una locura pero...si lo de Misterios no resultara yo...-hizo una pausa donde dejo entrever su nerviosismo.-Bueno, yo...me gustaría trabajar en el Departamento de Aurores.

Snape tenso su mandíbula, hecho que no paso desapercibido para ella y el cual malinterpreto como una desaprobación, ella, una chica tan angelical quería combatir la magia oscura. Ella estaba ahí, mirándole a los ojos mientras bailaba relajadamente con él, con un mortifago.

-Bueno sé que puedo parecer muy frágil-trataba de excusarse ella como argumentándole su decisión.-Pero sé que si me entreno físicamente puedo alcanzar un nivel óptimo, en cuanto a la magia considero que estoy preparada...

-No tienes porque justificarte, si te gusta yo no voy a ser quien...

-Es que parecía que yo hubiera dicho una estupidez, he visto tu gesto y me ha recordado al que me hizo mi padre cuando se lo dije.

-Perdona, no quería darte esa impresión. No es que te este limitando, considero que estas a la altura solo pienso que es un trabajo muy peligroso y que se dedican muchos años a su preparación e ingreso.

-Lo sé, pero bueno, solo es otra opción, aun tengo una primera.

La conversación continuo y ella le relato algunas de las peleas que había tenido, Lily se ponía en todas ellas de parte de él, nunca se paraba a pensar si lo que decía su hija era cierto o no. Eso entristeció a Severus y le hizo darse cuenta de algunos de los fallos que tenia Lily. Le conto la última pelea que tuvieron antes de entrar a Hogwarts, a James no le había hecho ni pizca de gracia enterarse de que finalmente su hija le había desafiado escogiendo unas asignaturas que no estaban encaminadas al quidditch. Narró los planes que tenía que hacer todos los días en el verano para mantenerse alejada de su casa y de las peleas, estuvo varias semanas cerca de donde el vivía, en la casa de sus abuelos maternos.

-Mi madre me conto alguna vez que un amigo suyo vivía cerca de la casa de los abuelos, nunca me imagine que eras tú.-le sonrió, la sorpresa la había agradado.

* * *

Un viernes durante la clase doble a última hora de pociones el estaba revisando los calderos, comprobando la evolución de las pociones. El nivel en sus clases era muy óptimo a excepción por un par de alumnos de Hufflepuff quienes no seguían el ritmo de los demás. Ella sin duda era la mejor, aunque no se lo dijera se lo dejaba entrever, cuando paso por su caldero dedicándole un simple asentimiento de cabeza ella le susurro para que solo él pudiera escucharla:

-Señor, debido a lo avanzado que esta ya diciembre lo más adecuado sería que empezásemos a ensayar con la ropa adecuada.

-¿A qué se refiere señorita?

-Digo a la ropa que nos pondremos para asistir al baile, el resultado puede variar, se lo garantizo, así que mañana debería ponerse la suya.

El asintió y se marcho hacia su mesa. Su amiga no paso por alto el cuchicheo y le dio dos toques al brazo.

-¿Por qué tanto cuchicheo?-dijo casi en susurros extrañada de la actitud de su amiga.

-¿De qué me hablas?-dijo Sidney intentando esquivar el tema.

Rominna la miro a ella y luego al profesor para más tarde decir:

-De eso.

-No es nada, la poción.

-Ya, claro.-dijo dolida de la poca confianza que estaba demostrando su amiga desde un tiempo a esta parte.

A Rominna como al resto de sus amigas les dolía ese distanciamiento que ella estaba teniendo con ellas, seguían hablando, se reían, pero ella notaba que no era como antes, apenas la veían, es cierto que sus labores como prefecta y como capitana la tenían muy ocupada. Pero el año pasado también lo era y sacaba tiempo para todo. Planeaba tener una conversación con ella esa noche en el dormitorio. Quería que las cosas fueran como antes, lo que ella no sabía era que las cosas ya no podían volver a ser como antes. Ella no sabía de los sentimientos que Sidney comenzaba a albergar en su interior.

* * *

La conversación pillo desprevenida a la chica, quien intentaba refugiarse en la multitud de tareas que le habían asignado, y en parte llevaba razón. El nivel de EXTASIS era infartante, no hacía más que estar en la biblioteca investigando y realizando trabajos. No sabía cómo sus amigas, quienes no tenían algunas asignaturas de las que ella tenía como Alquimia o Runas, estaban tan felices charlando sobre otros temas que no fueran estudios. Por otro lado su deber como prefecta hacia que rondara por el castillo antes de irse a cenar para asegurarse que los estudiantes se fueran a sus salas comunes. Además debía orientar a aquellos alumnos de su casa que le preguntaran y estar atenta a las infracciones que viera y castigar en función a ellas. Muchos se quejaban y con ello venían las charlas con los jefes de la casa correspondiente, lo que le hacía malgastar tiempo. Por si esto no fuera poco los sábados y domingos por las mañanas tras el desayuno empleaba su tiempo en entrenar con el equipo. El último partido que habían tenido había sido contra Slytherin y se había notado el bajo rendimiento de sus jugadores a pesar de su victoria. Por último y no menos importante los ensayos, no se quejaba de ellos, eran casi su rato de descanso, pero cada vez que salía de uno de ellos salía con una sensación peor a la anterior. No es que fueran mal sino que sus sentimientos iban cada vez a más. Ella se preguntaba cómo se podía lidiar contra todo eso teniendo además los sentimientos que ella tenía.

No se lo había revelado a su amiga, eso era algo reservado solo para ella, pero se moría de ganas por besar a ese hombre, quería acariciar eso finos labios que el tenia. Besar cada parte de su rostro, oler su pelo y enredar sus manos en el sin temor. Abrazarle sin importarle otra cosa que sentirle cerca. Le veía tan atractivo y tan seductor, esto último en los ensayos, que no sabía como resistía las ganas de decir o hacer algo. Solo había considerado tan atractivo como lo era él a otro hombre, Sirius Black, el amigo de su padre. Cada vez que le veía no podía dejar de observarlo atentamente, alguna que otra vez Sirius no dejo pasar por alto eso y se preguntaba a sí mismo por qué seria. Ella lo consideraba inteligente pero sin embargo en el momento en que empezaba a fanfarronear y gastar bromas ese hombre le parecía insoportable.

Nunca había dudado de su propia belleza, eso era algo que las personas que la rodeaban o las de fuera se encargaban muy a menudo de recordarle. Cuando acudía a los ensayos ponía especial énfasis en su imagen y en sus gestos, quería verse lo mejor posible ante él. Con cualquier otro chico habría obtenido el resultado que ella esperaba, que cayera rendido a sus pies, sin embargo el no. Eso la hacía sentirse insegura. Si que había notado las miradas del profesor cuando ella estaba concentrada en otra cosa, había observado como a veces sus mejillas se encendían ante las caricias fortuitas, alguna que otra vez le había oído carraspear ante preguntas que ella le hacía y por supuesto había notado la relajación que el tenia ahora al tocarla mientras bailaban. Notaba la suave presión o el ligero movimiento que sus manos hacían muy a menudo en su espalda o al tocar sus brazos. Su piel en esos momentos comenzaba a arder, trataba de guardar la compostura pero a veces le resultaba imposible y sus piernas comenzaban a ser de gelatina. En alguna que otra ocasión se había equivocado de paso por desconcentrarse y el inocentemente creía que era culpa suya, que el se había equivocado.

Pero todas estas cosas que ella observaba no sabía si se debían fruto a la incomodidad o a su belleza. No estaba segura de si era el modelo de mujer que a él le gustaría. Lo de ponerse la ropa del baile en el ensayo lo había hecho con doble intención, no solo por la excusa que ella había dicho de que "el resultado puede variar" (ja, como mucho podría variar el de ella en función del tipo de vestido que llevase, si era una pesado sus movimientos serian más lentos y si era una fino podía ser demasiado rápida. Al fin y al cabo el de él no variaría mucho) sino por tener una oportunidad de verle a él arreglado y sobre todo de que él, la viera a ella arreglada. Estaba bastante harta del uniforme del colegio, aunque en muchos ensayos incluso había llegado a quitarse capa y jersey y estaba solamente con la camisa y la falda estaba segura de que no era el conjunto más favorecedor que podía mostrarle. No quería ponerse el vestido que llevaría finalmente al baile porque ni siquiera aún lo tenía, iría ese sábado por la mañana a por él a Hogsmeade. Dumbledore había autorizado una salida extraordinaria porque al igual que ella muchas jóvenes aún no sabían que ponerse para el baile. Ella llevaría al ensayo algún vestido bonito sin duda, que dejase ver lo hermosa que era ella. Sin duda mañana tras la visita a Hogsmeade tendría que revisar a fondo su baúl y elegir meticulosamente.

* * *

Tras la conversación con Rominna donde finalmente aclararon al menos en parte las cosas y ella hizo un compromiso de involucrarse más en el grupo y de sacar tiempo de donde pudiera se pusieron a hablar sobre el baile, sobre los vestidos y sobre que creían que encontrarían al dia siguiente en Hogsmeade. Durmieron algo nerviosas por ver que les esperaba.

* * *

En el desayuno el tema principal en el gran comedor no era otro que la salida a Hogsmeade en general y en las chicas en particular el tema de los vestidos. Parecía que muchas habían esperado a última hora para comprar el vestido que querían llevar, otras solamente se conformarían con ver los vestidos mientras algo fastidiadas comentaban lo que se pondrían ellas. Los chicos por su parte hablaban sobre la visita a la tienda de Zonko para ver qué novedades tenia y sobre tomar alguna cerveza de mantequilla en las tres escobas. Cuando los estudiantes terminaron de desayunar aquellos que iban de visita a Hogsmeade salieron al hall principal a esperar a la profesora McGonagall para darle sus permisos. Ella se acerco junto con Dumbledore y con Snape, miro algo extrañada a Sidney y le dijo:

-Señorita Potter, ¿Qué hace usted aquí? ¿No debería estar en el campo entrenando con el equipo?

-Lo sé profesora, pero he atrasado el entrenamiento para después de comer, necesito ir a Hogsmeade a comprar el vestido del baile.-se lo dijo a ella pero mirando de reojo a Severus quien parecía no inmutarse pero la miraba fijamente.

-Oh, ¡la juventud! Cuan preciado tesoro, etapa de libertad y de entretenimiento, déjala marchar Minerva.-comento Albus sonriéndola.

-Está bien, pero después de comer diríjase al entrenamiento sin demora.

-Si profesora.-aprovecho para darle la autorización que ella recogió, Severus dirigió su mirada al papel, ahí encontró la letra de Lily, su delicada escritura. Sin duda tras todo lo que sabía estaba seguro que James Potter no le daría el permiso a su hija para asistir a Hogsmeade así que sería ella quien se lo daría y no se equivoco. Su estomago sintió punzadas de emoción pero disimulo todo lo que pudo para aparentar indiferencia.

Una vez que la profesora tuvo todos los permisos y que Filch había conseguido agrupar a los estudiantes, estos marcharon hacia Hogsmeade en busca de algo de diversión dejando atrás, en Hogwarts las preocupaciones.

* * *

Albus aprovecho la dispersión para continuar el paseo junto a Severus y hablar con él sobre temas que le rondaban la mente desde hacia algún tiempo.

-Tendrás que relajarte Severus, ya sabes cómo son los estudiantes, dales algo de tiempo.

-Lo dudo señor, parecen cabras salvajes que no se dejan amaestrar.

-No comparto tu opinión, estoy seguro que tenemos mentes brillantes tras apariencias de rebeldía.

-Si usted lo dice.

-¿Qué me dices de la joven Potter por ejemplo?

Snape se quedó callado durante unos segundos, quizás más de los necesarios y retomo la conversación.

-Una excepción.

-Una mente brillante bajo su belleza y un corazón lleno de ambición bajo la apariencia de la ingenuidad.-dijo sereno y algo triste el director.

-¿Cómo dice señor?-pregunto algo extrañado el profesor tras lo que acababa de oír.

-Nada Severus, solo pienso que nos dejamos engañar por nuestras impresiones y tras las apariencias se oculta la verdad, temerosa de salir.

Caminaron en silencio unos minutos, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos aunque lo que no sabían (o por lo menos Severus no sabía) era que estaban conectados por un nexo en común.

-Dime Severus, ¿Que tal las clases de baile?-pregunto sonriente el director.

-Bien, al menos el dia del baile espero no hacer el ridículo.

-No hay nada que temer, me imagino que con la señorita Potter habrá aprendido mucho. ¿Qué tal con ella?-el anciano dirigió su mirada por encima de las gafas de medialuna hacia los ojos de Snape, estos rápidamente cambiaron de dirección y miraron hacia el frente.

-Normal, se comporta adecuadamente y me indica lo que debo hacer.

-¿No hay algo que me quieras contar?

-En absoluto señor.-esta vez dirigió su mirada a los ojos del director para demostrarle confianza y sinceridad, aunque sabía que si el mirase más tiempo del debido comprobaría que algo estaba pasando.

El director no quiso continuar con el interrogatorio y continuaron hablando sobre la tarea que tendría que llevar a cabo pronto el profesor en su papel de doble agente, Voldemort estaba poco activo pero eso no implicaba que no les mandara misiones a los mortifagos. Dentro de poco el debería partir a realizarla, mientras tanto ultimaban los detalles con Dumbledore para tener noticias sobre posibles ataques y futuros planes.

* * *

**Queria agradecer a todas las personas que continuan leyendo la historia ^_^ **

**También darle las gracias a aquellas personas que la han puesto entre sus favoritas, han activado alerta de renovación y han dedicado un poco de su tiempo para escribir un review.**

**A todas ellas muchisimas gracias! Hacen que la ilusión por continuar aumente =)**

**Por último queria avisaros que en el siguiente capítulo os dejaré la dirección de un blog que abriré dentro de poco para subir en el dibujos sobre la historia (en especial los vestidos que se citan) para que podais imaginaros mejor lo que describo.**

**Saludos!**


	5. Tensiones

**Nada de lo que aparece aqui es mio (excepto la protagonista) personajes, lugares, etc. son obra de JK Rowling.**

* * *

**Tensiones**

Hogsmeade estaba repleto de gente, todos paseaban, miraban escaparates y salían y entraban de las tiendas y de los bares. El ambiente que se respiraba era muy feliz. Rominna, Christinne, Sidney y Helena se dirigieron a la tienda de vestidos apenas llegaron. En el escaparate había tres modelos, bonitos sin duda pero no lo suficientemente como para deslumbrar así que entraron a la tienda y se pusieron a buscar. Tanto Christinne como Rominna querían algo bonito pero discreto, ambas habían visto unos vestidos en tonos claros y largos que las habían gustado mucho. Sin embargo Helena y Sidney buscaban algo más atrevido. Tras preguntarle a la señora de la tienda encontraron en un lugar lo que estaban buscando. Tras hacer una selección de los mejores, algo que a Helena le costo muchísimo porque no quería desprenderse de ninguno, fueron al probador y una a una entraron probándose los vestidos mientras que el resto se quedaba fuera esperando para dar su opinión.

La señora se las quedo mirando con algún que otro gesto de desesperación por la cantidad de vestidos que llevaban. Helena que fue la primera en entrar, tras probarse cinco vestidos y mirarse de todas maneras en el espejo decidió quedarse con un vestido negro entallado palabra de honor. Christinne solo llevaba dos vestidos, uno en color crema y otro en un rosa palo discreto, el corte y estilo de ambos era muy parecido. Solo que el vestido crema era más ajustado y fino. Era atado al cuello, dejando sus hombros al descubierto y con un fruncimiento en la cintura que luego dejaba el resto del vestido libre hasta el suelo. Sus amigas coincidieron en que se llevara ese. Rominna lo tenía más claro, había encontrado un vestido vaporoso en lila, holgado pero muy femenino. Entro a probárselo y se decidió a llevárselo sin escuchar el aprobamiento de sus amigas. Sidney por su parte dudaba en dos, uno en blanco con pedrería y otro en verde. Pero en cuanto salió sus amigas le dijeron que se lo comprara sin lugar a dudas, se miro al espejo y sonriéndose tanto para ellas como para sí misma pensaba en lo bella que se vería en el baile. Salieron del probador y pagaron los vestidos. Fueron hasta las 3 escobas a tomarse unas cervezas de mantequilla y charlar sobre sus compras.

-¡Rominna, al final no me contaste con quien iras al baile!-Helena le guiño un ojo y tomó un sorbo de su cerveza.

-Ah-sonrió-Bueno me lo ha pedido un chico de Ravenclaw que va a séptimo. La verdad es que es muy guapo.

-¡Mírala! Amiga sin duda aprovecha-dijo Christinne-Es el mejor consejo que te puedo dar.

-Eso y que tengas cuidado, todos los de séptimo son unos mujeriegos-contesto Sidney-A la mínima señal que nos hagas iremos corriendo a quitarte al cangrejo de encima.

Todas estallaron en risas y continuaron su charla animadamente hasta que tuvieron que regresar hacia el castillo, en media hora seria la hora de la comida y a pesar de que Dumbledore había dado permiso extraordinario no se le olvidaba que la situación en la que se encontraba el mundo mágico era de alerta.

* * *

Cuando descendieron de los thestrals y llegaron a las verjas los esperaba Filch y McGonagall. Contaron uno por uno a los estudiantes y se aseguraron de que nadie faltase. Realizaron el recorrido entre conversaciones por grupos. Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo principal Snape estaba esperando a McGonagall para hablar con ella, sin embargo se fijo en Sidney, en su sonrisa, en la ropa que llevaba puesta ya que no era el uniforme del colegio. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros ajustados negros, un abrigo de cuero marrón y unas botas de cuero también haciendo juego en marrón. Llevaba una bufanda negra y el pelo recogido en una coleta. Ella reparó en su mirada y le sonrió, el desvió la mirada hacia el bulto que llevaba ella en su brazo, sin duda seria el vestido. Tenía ganas de verlo, o mejor dicho de verla a ella con el puesto. Ella se fijo en eso y se puso un poco sonrojada. Sin embargo la expresión en la cara de Severus fue tornándose en sorpresa, se puso lívido y su boca se entreabrió, empezó a fruncir el ceño. Sidney se asusto, se quedo mirando el paquete y trataba de ver que era lo que había pasado, se percato de que el no la miraba a ella directamente si no a algo o alguien detrás de ella.

-Sidney cielo-escucho esa voz detrás suya y aunque supo quien era le pareció increíble que pudiera estar ahí.

-Sid-volvió a decir esa voz mientras ella se giraba lentamente.

-Hola mama-se acerco a ella a paso lento y la dio un beso, aunque su madre la había estrechado entre ella.

-Qué guapa estas cariño

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto ella curiosa

-Bueno...soy tu madre, ¿acaso no puedo venir?-le dijo Lily algo sorprendida por la reacción de su hija.

-Si, claro-hubo unos segundos de silencio hasta que se acerco Minerva hasta ellas.

-Señora Potter si quiere puedo poner un aula a disposición suya para que hablen con más tranquilidad.

-Si profesora McGonagall, se lo agradecería mucho-le contesto Lily amablemente.

-Síganme entonces.

Ella emprendió la marcha y ambas mujeres la siguieron mientras se miraban cada rato. Pasaron al lado de Severus quien no dejaba de mirar consternado a la mujer.

-Hola profesor Snape-le saludo cortésmente Lily haciendo una inclinación con la cabeza y continuando su camino.

-Ho...Hola señora Potter

* * *

McGonagall continuo andando y tras ella ambas mujeres, tras subir dos pisos les mostro un aula y las indico que pasaran y que se tomaran el tiempo que quisieran, tras ello invito a Lily a comer si lo deseaba y las dejo solas cerrando la puerta.

Las dos se miraron sin saber muy bien qué hacer, sin duda en el aula se respiraba mucha tensión.

* * *

El la había visto, estaba mirando el paquete que traía Sidney en su brazo, la vio sonreírle cuando detrás de ella pudo observar ese reflejo pelirrojo inconfundible y enfoco su vista hacia ella. Ahí la vio, quieta, tras su hija, mirándola. Seguía tan preciosa como siempre aunque ahora su rostro parecía más cansado. Sin embargo su mirada, sus ojos, esos ojos seguían siendo los mismos. Ella ni siquiera había reparado en la presencia de él, estaba atenta a su hija. El dejo de darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, de repente noto como madre e hija se abrazaron y comenzaron a hablar. No supo ni cuánto tiempo paso, cuando de repente vio que ellas se acercaban y que ella le saludo.

-Hola profesor Snape-le saludo ella con un gesto amable pero frio.

-Ho...Hola señora Potter-mierda pensó el, estoy tartamudeando pero es que no sabía cómo reaccionar.

La vio alejarse junto a su hija y McGonagall, no supo cuanto tiempo paso pero seguía sin reaccionar. Trataba de ordenar sus ideas y tranquilizarse, algo que parecía imposible. Respiro y se fue hacia las mazmorras, ni siquiera tenía ganas de comer.

* * *

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que alguna de ellas hablo, era una situación incómoda. En todo el tiempo que llevaba de curso solo había recibido una carta de sus padres, de ella entregándole la autorización para Hogsmeade, nada más. La última discusión fue tan grave que ni había tenido noticias de su padre.

-¿Cómo estás?-pregunto Lily mirándola con preocupación

-Bien, y por lo que veo tu también.

-Tu padre es...

-Déjalo, me da igual

-No digas eso por favor

-Es lo que pienso-dijo ella alterada, una cosa era una pelea en casa y otra en Hogwarts.

-El está bien, aunque preocupado.

-Si, seguro...-susurro ella con hastió.

-Pues claro que lo está cielo, acaso ¿crees que no nos preocupamos de ti?

-Mucho, muchísimo-dijo llena de sarcasmo-Si por vosotros fuera yo estaría mejor en el colegio todo el año que teniendo que regresar.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

-Aunque he de decir que no solo vosotros, si por mi fuera también lo estaría.-la miro de lleno a los ojos y supo que la había hecho daño.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, Lily se acerco hasta el ventanal, observando sin ver realmente lo que había fuera, solo trataba de calmarse. Sidney estaba sentada, había dejado el paquete a un lado del asiento. Jugaba nerviosa con sus dedos. De repente se dirigió a ella:

-¿A qué has venido? Ahora en serio-su tono de voz reflejaba cansancio, la miro pero sin un ápice de sonrisa.

Su madre se giro lentamente hasta mirarla a los ojos, parece que estaba pensando adecuadamente las palabras para dirigirse a ella.

-Yo, veras-Lily trago saliva y fue caminando poco a poco hasta encontrarse frente a su hija-Lo que tengo que contarte es algo tan personal que prefería no hacerlo por carta.

-Ilumíname-dijo irónicamente Sidney que no sospechaba que noticia podía ser.

-Veras cielo, bueno tu padre y yo...bueno, como decirlo

-¿Os vais a separar?-pregunto ella ya intrigada, su madre no solía dudar tanto.

-No cariño, no es eso, es que...vas a tener un hermano.

Sidney se quedo como si la hubieran abofeteado, se quedo de piedra ante tal noticia. La reacción de ella desconcertó a su madre, quien la abrazó pensando que ella de este modo la felicitaría y le mostraría afecto. El abrazo cogió desprevenida a Sidney quien lo devolvió por inercia, no por sentimiento. Si sus padres a estas alturas ya no se preocupaban apenas por ella, con la llegada de un bebe la atención que le dedicarían a ella sería prácticamente nula. Su cerebro conectaba ideas a toda velocidad, a cada cual hipótesis peor. Su madre fue soltándola.

-Cariño te has quedado muda, ¿qué te pasa? ¿No estás feliz?-pregunto Lily agarrando a su hija dulcemente de los hombros.

-Es...bueno...es, es algo que vas a llevar tu, no yo.-escupio esa frase con absoluta sinceridad.

-Hablas como si de una túnica se tratara, ¡por Merlín! ¡Es tu hermano!-dijo ofendida su madre.

Ella se levanto, cogió su vestido y se dirigió hacia la puerta, la abrió y salió por ella a paso veloz. Tras ella salió su madre, casi corriendo tras ella y gritando su nombre. Ella no hacía caso y los gritos de su madre eran cada vez mayores, los alumnos se giraban y se quedaban quietos contemplando la escena. Sidney alcanzo el vestíbulo principal cuando se encontró a el. A la persona que menos deseaba ver en ese momento.

-¡Vaya!-dijo cínicamente ella-¡Otra agradable sorpresa!, si venias a anunciarme la "buena" nueva ya te puedes ir, me la acaban de contar.

Apenas dio dos pasos hasta que su padre la cogió del brazo y la obligo a quedarse.

-Estos son modales de tratar a tus padres jovencita.-le dijo James en voz baja pero amenazadora.

-¡Suéltame!-ella siguió forcejeando.

La escena se estaba volviendo cada vez más tensa, ante ella ya había muchos alumnos que habían salido incluso del comedor para verlo.

* * *

Snape quien se había tranquilizado en su despacho emprendió rumbo por los pasillos esperando encontrarse a Filch, quería pedirle que limpiara el despacho cuando comenzó a oír unos gritos. Subió las escaleras y se encontró a Lily corriendo tras su hija, mientras que el maldito James Potter la cogía del brazo reteniéndola. Se quedo estático viendo la escena, quería reaccionar, pero a la vez deseaba ver lo que ocurría.

-Cariño por favor tranquilízate-dijo al borde de las lagrimas Lily.

-¡Suéltenme! ¡Suéltenme los dos!-realizo un movimiento que la libero de los brazos de su padre y se alejo varios metros de ellos mirándolos con desprecio-Ya me han visto, ya les he visto, me han contado lo que querían. Ahora váyanse.

-No jovencita, que tu madre te diría permiso para ir a Hogsmeade no implica que yo te vaya a dejar quedarte aquí en navidades. Te irás a casa con nosotros, ¡y no hay más que hablar!

-Ni lo sueñes-dijo Sidney furiosa.

-Aunque tenga que emplear un hechizo vas a venir.

-James cariño, por favor, déjala, sino quiere que no venga.

-Lily es su deber, sabiendo lo que sabe, ¿crees que es lo mejor? Su deber es venir.

-Tu solito te metiste en el problema, no hagas participe de ello a los demás.-le espeto su hija-Detestaría profundamente tener que ir.

En el momento en que James estaba sacando su varita para lanzarle un hechizo silenciador hizo acto de presencia Albus Dumbledore. Quien miro la escena y con un gesto a los tres hizo que los acompañaran a su despacho. Tanto Lily como James iban juntos, su hija iba a una distancia bastante grande de ellos. La gárgola de piedra se giro al introducir la contraseña y las cuatro personas se perdieron de vista ante la mirada atónita de los estudiantes y de un profesor que había visto por primera vez en persona, una de esas tantas peleas que ella le había relatado.

* * *

La hora de la comida terminó, el rumor de una pelea en el vestíbulo había ido circulando más rápido que los polvos flu. En el comedor no había vuelto Dumbledore ni ella. Tampoco había visto señales de que alguien abandonara el castillo. El se dirigió a las mazmorras, aún tenía que corregir unos ensayos que había enviado a los estudiantes de 4º, se dirigió hacia la mesa para ponerse a corregirlos.

Pasaba la tarde, notaba que su despacho estaba más frio que de costumbre, pensó que probablemente fuera haría peor tiempo. Había conseguido casi terminar con su tarea, sin duda había muchas I en los pergaminos y alguna que otra A. De repente escucho el ruido de algo en la puerta. Alzo su vista y vio una carta que probablemente acababa de entrar bajo la puerta, se levanto y fue a cogerla. Vio la caligrafía del director y se puso a leerla de inmediato.

_Severus, necesito que vengas cuando puedas a mi despacho. _

_Te estaré esperando._

_Albus_

Snape se pregunto que querría el director, como solo le quedaban dos trabajos para terminar, los dejo en un cajón y puso rumbo al despacho de Dumbledore, quería saber qué pasaba.

Una vez que llego se quedo parado frente a la mesa, esperando que el hablara primero. La conversación giro en torno a novedades sobre Voldemort, habían planificado un ataque próximamente en un pueblecito cercano a Londres. El director requirió a Severus para que fuera lo más convincente que pusiera y que a la vez tratara de proteger a los muggle que pudiera haber. El profesor atendía las órdenes que le daba pero sin duda su cerebro estaba yendo por otro lado. No hacía más que pensar en lo que había visto hacia unas horas, no quería parecer preocupado pero la angustia le carcomía por dentro y deseaba preguntarle al director que había pasado.

-Severus, esta noche te noto más pensativo de lo normal. ¿Te pasa algo?

-No director, nada. Fingió Snape como pudo.

-Ya. He de suponer que hoy te abras encontrado con la señora Potter-el anciano miro a través de sus gafas de media luna al profesor-¿No es cierto?

-Si, así es.

Hubo unos segundos se silencio y no pudo soportarlo más, necesitaba saber algo.

-También vi a su esposo.-Snape dijo eso dando a entender que había visto lo sucedido.

-Oh, vaya. Ya entiendo. Sin duda una situación muy desagradable. Créeme, he hablado infinidad de veces con ambos-se levanto de su silla y camino alrededor del escritorio-He tratado de convencerlos, de que su relación no sea así. Pero es muy difícil enderezar un camino cuando este ya se ha tomado.

El director se paro frente a él y le miro.

-No seas muy duro con ella ¿quieres?

El asintió y ambos salieron del despacho rumbo al gran comedor para cenar.

* * *

Ella estaba muy alterada, nerviosa y sobre todo furiosa. ¿Cómo su padre había sido capaz de armar tal espectáculo en el colegio? Sin duda la noticia ya incluso le parecía estúpida. Lo que no estaba dispuesta a permitir es que la hubiera tratado así delante de la gente. Había conseguido labrarse un nombre, un prestigio, en cuestión de segundos una pelea podía haber arruinado todo. No tenía ganas de ver a nadie, se encerró en su cuarto tras la charla con el director. Por fin el había hecho algo bien, tras un discurso sobre la tolerancia y el respeto considero que lo mejor es que ella se quedara en el castillo. Algo que enfureció a su padre pero al final acepto. Su madre quería despedirse de ella pero antes de que ella fuera a darle un beso su hija había tomado el pomo de la puerta y se había marchado. Se paso toda la tarde preguntándose miles de cosas, por suerte nadie había entrado aun a la habitación. Había olvidado la hora de comer y ahora no quería enfrentarse a la cena. Esas miradas, no, no las soportare. Tampoco quería quedarse allí, debía de faltar poco para que terminara y para que las chicas entraran a la habitación y la sala común se llenara de gente y de rumores sobre lo ocurrido. Decidió coger unas cosas y marcharse de allí, al principio no sabía muy bien dónde ir, pero luego puso rumbo al baño de los prefectos. Se daría un baño relajante y después se armaría de valor para aquello que llevaba planeando varios días. Una discusión no iba a estropearle su plan.

* * *

Estaba terminando el sorbete de limón cuando dirigió una última mirada hacia el gran comedor, en concreto a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde ella solía sentarse. No la vio. Sus amigas continuaban charlando, lo más seguro es que ni siquiera supieran porque ella no se encontraba allí. Tenía esperanzas de verla, de que la discusión se hubiera arreglado y todo se calmara. Pero no había sido así. El director no le dijo nada sobre que paso pero él supo que ella había tenido que irse junto a sus padres. Aunque eso debería alegrarle no fue así, pensó en que echaría de menos las clases de baile que tenia junto a ella y el momento para el que se había estado preparando. Todo se había desvanecido. Todos tendrían pareja, todos bailarían felices, todos menos el. Termino el postre y se fue directo a la habitación, planeaba terminar de corregir los ensayos que dejo pendientes pero no tenía ganas de eso ni siquiera. Atravesó el despacho y entro en la habitación, iba a disponerse a quitar sus ropas para ponerse el pijama e ir a dormir, cuando escucho a alguien llamar a la puerta. Seguro que es Dumbledore pensó el, se dirigió a paso firme sin reparar en que llevaba la túnica desabrochada hasta la mitad y abrió la puerta. Su reacción fue de sorpresa.

-Buenas noches profesor, espero haber sido puntual

-Se...se...señorita Potter, que, ¿qué hace usted aquí?-respondió Severus visiblemente confuso.

-Hoy es sábado señor, sábado por la noche, ensayo ¿recuerda?

-Si, si, lo recuerdo. Es solo que, bueno, pensé que...

-¿Que no estaría aquí?-pregunto sarcásticamente notando que el sabía entonces de la pelea de hoy, sin embargo decidió no tocar el tema y entro en el despacho sin esperar al permiso del profesor-Vamos profesor, ¿que tendría mejor que hacer un sábado por la noche que ensayar con mi profesor de pociones?

El cerró la puerta y se giro hasta mirarla, aun estaba confundido, pensaba que ella se había ido ¿qué hacia aquí? Ella sin embargo parecía mirarlo como si no hubiera sucedido nada.

-Veo que no ha hecho caso a mi recomendación.-comento ella mirando el atuendo que llevaba el profesor y reparando en que su túnica estaba desabrochada. Fijo su vista en su pecho, llevaba una camisa blanca la cual dejaba entrever un torso firme, poso sus ojos unos segundos más de los debidos y volvió a mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Cómo dices?-el se había fijado donde ella había posado la vista y se había sentido nervioso, no sabía de que le estaba hablando.

-De tu atuendo para el ensayo.

-Ah, cierto. Bueno, tu tampoco traes nada especial.-dijo el fijándose en el uniforme del colegio.

-Eso es porque no planeaba venir todo el camino desde la habitación hasta su despacho vestida así.-le mostro el paquete que traía y él lo comprendió.

-¿Si no te importa que me cambie?

-No, claro. Esto, bueno, puedes...puedes cambiarte en mi habitación si deseas-dijo carraspeando Severus, ella asintió-Lo único es que deja que saque entonces mi traje.

-Claro-ella le siguió mientras él se acercaba a la puerta de su despacho que daba acceso a su habitación, se quedo parada unos momentos en el umbral, observando aquello que ya había visto un poco una vez.

El se dirigió hacia el armario para sacar su túnica y el traje de gala, notaba como ella miraba cada detalle de su habitación, no con ánimo de cotillear sino con curiosidad. Avanzaba despacio por su habitación hacia su cama, donde dejo el paquete y seguía mirando curiosa la habitación.

El saco ambas prendas y se volvió hacia ella.

-Yo me cambiare en el aula, si necesitas algo solo dime.

Ella asintió y le dio las gracias, el se marcho dejándola sola en esa habitación. Tenía unas ganas enormes de tumbarse en esa cama, de descansar en ella, pero no sola, sino al lado de él. La decoración no la había pillado de sorpresa, se esperaba algo parecido y aun así lo considero muy elegante. Comenzó a desenvolver el paquete para empezar a vestirse. Se había decantado por ese vestido y no por el que llevaría realmente al baile porque este era algo más atrevido, quería que solo el la viera así.

Comenzó a desvestirse y a colocarse el vestido. Se sorprendió pensando en lo extraño de la situación, casi desnuda en la habitación de ese hombre, mientras él estaba a solo unos metros de ella. Se contuvo de gritar para llamarle, para que el viniese y la encontrara allí, casi desnuda a pocos metros de su cama.

* * *

Ella estaba ahí, eso era lo que él no dejaba de pensar mientras terminaba de abrocharse los últimos botones de su túnica de gala. Pero ese ella estaba ahí no iba solo dirigido a que estuviera en el castillo, sino a que estaba ahí, había venido a ensayar, a estar a solas con él, ella estaba ahí. A pocos metros, cambiándose en su habitación. Se recriminaba por tener esa clase de pensamientos. Pero es que ella estaba ahí, lo más probable es que casi desnuda, poniéndose el otro vestido. Una imagen paso por su cabeza y se puso tenso y algo nervioso. Contenía sus ansias de entrar y contemplarla.

* * *

Ella se había puesto ya el vestido y los zapatos, ahora estaba dando un poco de color a sus labios y terminando de peinarse. Había pensado mucho en qué hacer con su pelo, pero al final se decanto por dejarlo suelto aunque con algún que otro bucle. Se miro al espejo que tenía la habitación y nerviosa como pocas veces había estado en su vida salió de ahí hasta llegar al aula, golpeo suavemente para hacer notar su presencia y no pillar desprevenido al profesor. Lo último que quería era que se enfadara por haber entrado por sorpresa. Una voz en el interior la invito a pasar y abrió la puerta lentamente. Lo tenía todo muy calculado, por algo los chicos se derretían por ella, no solo por su belleza, sino porque sabía muy bien como, cuando y cuanto debía moverse o dejarse observar. Así que entro poco a poco al aula, se giro para cerrar la puerta y se quedo casi apoyada en la puerta, mirándole.

El estaba encendiendo la chimenea cuando noto que ella llamaba a la puerta, la dijo que pasara y escucho como la puerta se abría y se cerraba. Ninguna voz, eso le extraño así que se giro para ver qué pasaba cuando pudo verla realmente. ¡Por Merlín, Morgana y todos los magos! Estaba increíblemente guapa. Severus pensaba que probablemente su belleza resaltaría aún más cuando estuviera arreglada pero nunca llego a pensar algo así. Se quedo petrificado con la boca ligeramente abierta, mirándola de arriba a abajo. Llevaba un vestido largo de color azul marino, sin tirantes, el escote que lucía era muy pronunciado y era lo suficientemente ceñido como para resaltar sus curvas. Su pelo estaba adornado por unos bucles y el creía que ese tono chocolate lucia aun más hermoso, sin duda por el efecto de la luz de las velas y la chimenea. Parecía tan frágil y a la vez tan condenadamente atractiva. Sin duda esta noche iba a resultar muy dura para Severus. El solo pensaba en cómo se contendría ante tanta belleza.

* * *

**Hola a todos/as! como les prometi en el capítulo anterior aqui les dejo la dirección del blog que he abierto para que podais ver los vestidos que menciono, espero que os gusten ^_^**

**La dirección es: ellalahermana punto blogspot punto com **

**Va todo junto y donde pone punto pues lo sustituis por un .**

**(Si por cualquier cosa no podeis acceder al blog en la página de mi perfil dejaré también el enlace)**

**Gracias por la lectura!**

**Un saludo**


	6. Esta noche

******Nada de lo que aparece aqui es mio (excepto la protagonista) personajes, lugares, etc. son obra de JK Rowling.**

* * *

**Esta noche**

Ella le observaba sin un ápice de arrogancia aunque sabiéndose hermosa y que eso era lo que él estaba admirando, cuan hermosa era ella. Se relajo sabiendo el impacto que provoco y sintiendo algo de liberación porque había podido notar por fin una reacción notable en el. Se acerco lentamente hasta estar en la mitad de la sala, a unos pocos metros de el, no sabía si el seguiría el protocolo de los chicos, tras ver a una mujer arreglada le dedicaban unas palabras de admiración, así que tomo las riendas de la situación hablando ella primero.

-Estas muy elegante Severus-dijo mirándole a los ojos-Sin duda debería verte así más a menudo.

El trago saliva, no estaba acostumbrado a recibir halagos, menos aún por su aspecto físico y mucho menos de una mujer guapa. No sabía que contestar, sin duda verla le había dejado sin otra cosa que pensar que fuera lógica, trato de reaccionar como pudo.

-Tu también lo estas-dijo tímidamente el profesor rogando porque ella no hubiera notado su nerviosismo.

Sidney lo esperaba en el centro con los brazos alzados en dirección a él, Severus no entendía muy bien que trataba de hacer ella así que la miraba receloso.

-¿Comenzamos?-dijo ella con una sonrisa

-Ah, si, si, por supuesto-el dio un toque a su varita e hizo aparecer la música con la que habían estado ensayando ese tiempo, se acerco a paso lento hasta ella sin saber muy bien donde posar sus manos.

-Vamos Severus, lo has hecho muy bien todo este tiempo, no me digas que de repente ¿te has olvidado de todo?-ella poso su mano en su hombro y entrelazo sus dedos en la otra mano de Severus.

El dejo que su mano se entrelazara con la de ella y dejo la otra quieta, sin saber muy bien qué hacer con ella. Ella retiro su mano de su hombro, agarro la de Severus y la coloco en su cintura, esta vez a una altura algo más baja que otras veces. Volvió a poner su mano en su hombro y comenzaron a bailar.

* * *

Durante un buen rato él se había dedicado a esquivar la mirada de ella, trataba de controlarse y pensaba en recetas e ingredientes de pociones, miraba en otras direcciones e incluso repetía mentalmente los pasos que debía de dar. Pero siempre acababa encontrándose con la visión del cuerpo de ella, delicado, fino y hermoso. Ella le notaba algo más tenso, parecido al Severus del principio, trato de relajarle acariciando su hombro y acercando más su cuerpo al de él. El no podía resistirse así que sin que ella se diera cuenta se dedico a observarla atentamente, no quería perderse detalle de su cuerpo y de los movimientos que hacía.

* * *

Sidney por su parte notaba los ojos de él en ella, trataba de darle la mejor visión que pudiera, quería que no se perdiera detalle alguno de lo que estaba haciendo. De vez en cuando cerraba sus ojos y se dejaba guiar completamente por él, se imaginaba esta misma situación en un par de días en el gran comedor. Probablemente al no haber tanta intimidad el baile con el seria más rígido que el que pudieran estar teniendo ahora, así que trataba de disfrutar todo lo que estaba teniendo ahora.

* * *

Llevaban más de una hora bailando cuando se dio cuenta de las finas gotas de sudor que atravesaban poco a poco el cuello de la joven. Se preguntaba internamente si sería demasiado atrevido quitárselas, en un impulso con la mano que estaba entrelazada a la de ella la acerco hasta su cuello y tomo cada gota con sus dedos, lo había hecho tan lento como pudo originando unas suaves caricias con las que ella había inclinado su cabeza hacia atrás y cerrado sus ojos. De este modo le permitía mejor el acceso, cuando hubo secado todas las gotas sus dedos aún estaban deslizándose por su piel de arriba a abajo dulcemente. No solo sus dedos sino también sus ojos, no hacían más que mirar su piel, tenía unos deseos irresistibles de acercar sus labios hasta su cuello y besar cada centímetro de él. Ella fue incorporando su cabeza poco a poco y abrió sus ojos encontrándose con unos negros que la miraban intensamente. Por primera vez ella pudo ver deseo en ellos y se sintió satisfecha y nerviosa.

Ella no sabía qué hacer, si se acercaba y le besaba quizá fuera rechaza aunque tras haber visto esa mirada estaba segura de que el correspondería, pero no quería tentar a la suerte. Acerco su cara a un lado de él y susurro cerca de su oído con sus labios en contacto con la piel del profesor.

-Gracias, Severus-coloco especial énfasis a su nombre.

Cuando este noto sus labios en su piel y su nombre no pudo evitar notar que estaba comenzando a excitarse. ¡Por Merlín! jamás una mujer había pronunciado su nombre de una manera tan sensual como esa. Quería poner algo más de distancia entre sus cuerpos para que ella no notase nada, a pesar de que lo que en esos momentos él deseaba era estrecharla con sus brazos y sentir cada poro de su piel. Sin embargo ella no le dejo, se aproximaba más a él, ambos cuerpos estaban en contacto cada segundo. La mano de Sidney en el hombro de él lo atraía aún más hacia ella y se dirigía a acariciarle tras su nuca.

El se dedico por unos segundos a disfrutar de las caricias que ella le estaba proporcionando, a sentir la proximidad con la que estaban, a sentir el deseo de ella de tenerlo aún más cerca y a oír su respiración tan cercana a la suya. Sin embargo decidió poner fin a eso, paro el baile en seco dejándola aturdida sin saber qué hacer. Trato de contener su voz como pudo.

-Creo...que por hoy, es...suficiente-dijo arrastrando lentamente las palabras.

-¿Seguro? No tengo ningún inconveniente en seguir-trato de poner especial seguridad a sus palabras para que el notara la doble intención con la que las decía.

-Si, puedes retirarte-se giro hacia la chimenea dándole la espalda a ella.

-Voy a ir a cambiarme entonces.

Salió del aula dejando la puerta abierta, al igual que lo hizo con la de la habitación, sin embargo el no entro por ninguna. Se puso su uniforme, dejo el peinado y el maquillaje tal cual estaban y salió de la habitación algo frustrada por el brusco cambio que había tenido el. Entró en el aula donde él seguía luciendo la túnica de gala, comprendió que él no iba a acompañarla hoy. Seguía parado en el mismo punto donde lo dejo antes.

-¿No va a acompañarme?

-No- respondió el sin girarse-Estoy seguro de que sabe el camino y que nada malo la pasara. Buenas noches señorita Potter.

-Buenas noches-respondió ella algo triste-Severus.

Salió de su despacho y se dirigió la torre de Gryffindor. Sabía que no podía forzar las cosas, que él era diferente al resto de chicos que había conocido, pero aun así lo único que quería en esos momentos era regresar y lanzarse a sus brazos. Fue paciente y dejo que las cosas se quedaran donde habían dejado, sabía que esta sería una noche muy larga porque no haría más que recordar todo lo vivido en estas últimas horas.

* * *

Severus se encontraba aún frente a la chimenea rato después de que ella se fuera, se deshizo de ella en el momento justo antes de que ella pudiera notar las consecuencias que había provocado en su cuerpo. Se maldecía a sí mismo por haber parado y por desear que ella continuara. Durante años solo había deseado el roce, el cuerpo y los besos de una sola mujer, Lily, su Lily. Ahora notaba eso en otra mujer, ni más ni menos que en su hija. Demonios, el no quería tener esa clase de pensamientos y ese deseo hacia ella pero lo ocurrido esa noche no hacía más que agravar la situación que venía arrastrando desde hace varias semanas.

Esa joven había logrado introducirse en los pensamientos de el asiduamente, a menudo se acordaba de su sonrisa, de su mirada y del roce de su piel. En las clases hacia todo lo posible por disimular pero en los ensayos el notaba como se relajaba y se mostraba más cercano. Lo que esa chica había conseguido con el solo lo había logrado otra antes. Se dirigió a su habitación tras trasformar de nuevo el aula de ensayo en el aula de pociones, cerró la puerta y vio algo que le puso más nervioso. El vestido que ella había llevado esa noche, estaba sobre la cama de él, parecía como si estuviera esperándole. Sin duda ella lo habría olvidado pensó Severus, o quizá lo dejo aposta para que fuera tras ella..."No Severus, contrólate, no puedes pensar esas tonterías, seguro que se le olvido." Pensaba mientras irremediablemente se acerco hasta él y lo toco, como si de una pieza delicada se tratara. Una ligera sonrisa se formó en sus labios, acarició el borde del vestido como si la estuviera acariciando a ella. Como si ella estuviera tumbada en su cama y el pasara sus dedos por su costado hasta su pierna, lentamente, sin prisa alguna. Agarró el vestido y lo colocó en su armario. Quería relajarse antes de dormir, sabría que en estos momentos no podría, así que tras casi media botella de whisky de fuego y una ducha de agua helada se metió en su cama, perdiéndose en los detalles de esa noche y soñando de nuevo con esa piel, una piel que anhelaba volver a tocar.

* * *

El desayuno había trascurrido de una manera rápida, entre ambos habían surgido breves miradas pero no duraban mucho y en cuanto se descubrían dejaban de mirarse. El sabía que tendría que hablar con ella así que aprovecho cuando la vio salir de la biblioteca para caminar tras ella y cerciorarse de que nadie les veía ni les oía.

-Señorita Potter

-Buenos días Profesor ¿qué sucede?

-En la última clase dejo un pergamino sin acabar, me gustaría mostrárselo para saber el por qué.

-¿Un pergamino?-se quedo mirándole extrañada, no había dejado ninguno-Creo que se confunde profesor yo...

-Insisto, créame no suelo confundirme-se giro y se dirigió hacia su despacho para no darle la opción a replicar, no quería decirle directamente que se había dejado el vestido por si alguien les escuchaba. El no quería incentivar esa clase de rumores.

Cuando entraron al despacho ella se quedo esperando en una silla mientras el entraba a la habitación, si ella se había olvidado un pergamino ¿por qué el entraba en el dormitorio? A ella le parecía una situación muy extraña. Su voz sonó desde dentro del cuarto.

-En realidad olvidó esto-el se dirigía hacia el despacho llevando con él la prenda-Solo que no quería que los demás supieran, no me parece...adecuado.

¡Oh! ¡Mi vestido!-sus ojos se sorprendieron-¡Que tonta fui! Lo lamento profesor me olvide completamente de él.

Sinceramente se había olvidado de él, al ser un vestido de un tono tan oscuro y la ropa de cama de Severus de tono oscuro también no pudo distinguir apenas, además en ese momento la mente de ella se preocupaba más de otras cosas.

-No importa-le tendió la prenda-Tenga más cuidado con él, podría extraviarlo y se quedaría sin vestido para el baile.

Ella recogió la prenda.

-En realidad, este no es el vestido que llevaré al baile señor-le dirigió una tímida sonrisa-El vestido del baile lo tengo bien guardado. Algo tan hermoso no se puede dejar a la vista, ¿no cree profesor?

El asintió, algo confundido, ese vestido le parecía tremendamente hermoso ¿por qué no llevaría ese? Severus rogaría por verla de nuevo con ese vestido puesto.

Ella salió del despacho dándole las gracias y dejo a un Severus pensativo tal cual ella quería, imaginándose que se pondría ese dia que fuera más hermoso que lo que había visto.

* * *

La semana en la que tenía lugar el baile trascurrió con rapidez, los estudiantes que se habían quedado en Hogwarts estaban absortos en estudiar y en terminar trabajos, otros por su parte se divertían paseando con sus amigos por el castillo o por los terrenos nevados cercanos a él. El paisaje se veía hermoso, todo lo que rodeaba a la escuela estaba nevado, además el ambiente era muy familiar y se respiraba alegría. Tanto McGonagall como Dumbledore coincidían en que era de las veces que la escuela respiraba tanta paz.

Por otro lado los últimos ensayos entre Sidney y Snape volvieron a ser como los de antes, no se habían puesto la ropa que llevarían al baile y el ambiente entre ellos era relajado pero no tanto como "aquel" dia. El no quería confesarlo pero cada vez que ella entraba por su despacho esperaba encontrarla con un vestido entre los brazos para saber que la volvería a ver de nuevo así. Sin embargo ella nunca lo traía.

Las reuniones entre Snape y Dumbledore eran cada vez más constantes, ambos tenían la certeza de que Voldemort atacaría muy pronto y tenían que estar preparados ante cualquier signo de amenaza.

* * *

Ella por su parte no recibió ninguna noticia sobre su familia, hasta el dia del baile. Por la mañana con la llegada del correo tres lechuzas se dirigieron hacia ella, una traía su habitual "El Profeta" que leía cada mañana con el desayuno y las otras traían varias cartas. Dejo el periódico a un lado, lo leería después y se dedico a desenrollar las cartas de las patas de las lechuzas. Les dio a todas uno trozos de bollo que estaban comiendo y se marcharon. Miró los remitentes de las cartas, una era de unas amigas de Ravenclaw quienes se habían ido y prometieron escribirla para felicitarle las fiestas. Otra carta era de Remus Lupin, no se extraño en recibirla, al fin y al cabo su padrino siempre se acordaba de ella en fechas especiales y la felicitaba y alguna que otra vez le mandaba algún regalo. La otra carta era de Sirius Black, esa le extraño algo más puesto que el solo la escribía pocas veces y generalmente para felicitarla por su cumpleaños. Por último estaba una carta que no le hizo falta girar para saber de quién era. Su madre. No quiso abrir ninguna así que desayuno rápido, cogió el periódico y las cartas y se fue hacia su habitación, allí las leería tranquilamente.

Se dirigía a paso rápido cuando al doblar por una esquina para tomar las escaleras del primer piso chocó contra alguien y cayó al suelo de espaldas tirando toda su correspondencia y el periódico.

No vio contra quien se había chocado y comenzó a chillarle:

-¿¡Acaso no miras por dónde vas! Deberías tener más cui...

-¿Qué es lo que debería tener Señorita Potter?-interrumpió Snape ofreciéndole una mano para ayudar a levantarla.

-Oh, disculpe profesor, no sabía que era usted-le dijo algo sonrojada.

-5 puntos menos para Gryffindor por no moderar su tono con un profesor, y de nada.

-Gracias-respondió ella dándose cuenta de que no le había agradecido que la levantase.

Se inclinó hacia el suelo para recoger las cosas y Snape hizo lo mismo ayudándola, recogió el periódico y una carta y se levantó para dárselas. Miro brevemente la carta y supo de quien era esa bonita caligrafía. Ella sostenía las otras cartas y le miraba para que le diera las otras cosas, el dudando se las dio.

-Muchas gracias profesor.

Sus manos se rozaron y ella le miró anhelando que ese roce fuera eterno, sin embargo el separo su mano rápidamente.

-¿Nerviosa?-pregunto Snape para tratar de aligerar la tensión refiriéndose al baile.

-¿Cómo dice?-ella malinterpreto sus palabras, creía que se refería a si él la estaba poniendo nerviosa así que se sonrojo considerablemente. El se dio cuenta y agrego.

-Por el baile, quedan pocas horas.

-Ah, no, no tengo porque estarlo. Sé que estaré hermosa y bien acompañada. ¿Qué más me haría falta?-le dedico una sonrisa-¿Y usted?

-En absoluto Señorita Potter, confió en que el baile será una velada agradable, recta y sin distracciones.

-Yo que usted...-giro su cara hacia ambos lados para comprobar que nadie les veía y se acerco para susurrarle-No estaría tan seguro.

* * *

Se alejo continuando con su camino mientras le miraba pícaramente y le sonreía. Esta chica definitivamente le estaba volviendo loco. El trataba de mantener distancia pero ella derribaba todos los muros que el ponía. Reanudo su camino tratando de mantener su mente ocupada, estaba claro que el baile de esta noche le ponía extremadamente nervioso así que quería retrasar sus cavilaciones y pensamientos sobre el todo lo que pudiera.

* * *

Mientras tanto Sidney llegó a su habitación y se dirigió a su cama, se tumbó y comenzó a abrir las cartas. Abrió la de Sirius ya que era la que más intriga le daba:

_Querida Sidney:_

_Solo quería desearte que pases unas felices fiestas en el castillo, pensaba que estarías en casa con tus padres pero hable con James y me dijo que no. Disfruta y espero verte pronto._

_Un saludo_

_Sirius_

¡Vaya!, pensó, así que mi padre ya le fue con el cuento a su adorado amigo, que charlatán está hecho. Se dispuso a abrir la carta de sus amigas, quienes la enviaban una fotografía del bosque que estaban visitando junto con su familia, le decían que se lo pasara muy bien y que aprovechara la fiesta en Hogwarts además de contarle que ambas estaban bien y que se lo estaban pasando en grande.

Se alegro por ellas y miró la foto, la dejó sobre la cama y fue a coger la carta de su padrino.

_Sidney,_

_Me acabo de enterar de que no vas a pasar las navidades en casa, planeaba ir a cenar un dia de estos por invitación de tus padres y así poder llevarte un regalo que te he comprado. Como es bastante grande no te lo puedo enviar vía lechuza, así que te lo guardaré hasta que te vea. Espero que pronto. Disfruta las fiestas y ten cuidado._

_Un abrazo_

_R. _

No le sorprendía el regalo, aunque si el tamaño ¿qué le habría comprado? No sabía si preguntarle o esperar. Dejo la carta junto a las otras y miró con recelo la carta de su madre, la abrió y se dispuso a leerla.

_Cariño, ¿qué tal estas? Espero y supongo que bien. Nosotros nos encontramos bien, tu padre sigue tan atareado como siempre y yo me encuentro bien aunque con las molestias normales de mi estado. Cielo quiero que sepas que aunque no lo creas ambos te queremos y solo actuamos por tu bien. Tienes que comprender que las decisiones que tomamos son por ti, aunque a veces no te gusten. Jamás haríamos nada para hacerte daño._

_Espero que te encuentres bien y si en algún momento quieres vernos o decides venir a casa te estaremos esperando con los brazos abiertos._

_Un beso, te quiere_

_Mama_

Miro la carta con el ceño fruncido y la dejo sobre las otras, sabía que la mitad de lo que ponía en la carta era falso. Su padre no la recibiría con los brazos abiertos, las decisiones que tomaban nunca eran por su bien y dudaba a veces de que la quisieran. Trato de contener el nudo que se había formado en su estomago y apilo las cartas guardándolas en su baúl. En estos momentos lo que menos quería era preocuparse por cosas como esas. Para su suerte entraron sus amigas y comenzaron a hablar de que ocurriría esta noche. Ese tema sin duda las distrajo durante toda la mañana y parte de la tarde. Todas tenían predicciones sobre que ocurriría con cada una, aunque casi ninguna quería hacer algo así con ella. Visto por sus amigas lo mejor que le ocurriría esta noche es que el profesor de pociones la castigara en cualquier momento de la noche obligándola a limpiar calderos. Ella se reía y continuaba las bromas aunque en el fondo sabía que no era así.

* * *

Christinne era una de las que más ilusión tenían porque llegara el momento, el chico que la había invitado a bailar parecía estar muy interesado en ella y durante varias semanas estuvo hablando con ella en todos los sitios en los que se encontraban. La mando varias rosas y notas en las que le decía cosas hermosas que ella se negaba a revelar. Pasaron parte de la comida y la tarde tratando de sonsacarle algo de información pero en vista a su negativa las chicas desistieron. Se estaba acercando la hora del baile y tenían que empezar a arreglarse, si era una tarea complicada para una mujer, lo era infinitamente más para cuatro mujeres a la vez. Todas se preguntaban y pedían ayuda entre ellas, el cuarto parecía la lechuceria, todo revuelto y patas arriba, apenas se lograban distinguir las cosas. Los baúles parecían pozos sin fondo de los que salía ropa sin parar y los zapatos se amontonaban en el suelo. Un solo espejo para todas, había pequeñas peleas entre ellas por verse.

Tras todo el caos, varios hechizos y algún que otro grito de desesperación, las cuatro chicas estaban listas mirándose entre ellas y sonriendo sin parar. Se juntaron en el centro del dormitorio y unieron sus manos.

-Porque esta sea una noche magnífica-dijo Rominna mirando a sus amigas.

-Y que no hagamos el ridículo-agrego Helena.

-Y que nos riamos sin parar-dijo Sidney.

-Una noche inolvidable-completo Christinne.

Se fundieron las cuatro en un abrazo un tanto extraño porque no querían despeinarse ni arrugar sus vestidos y salieron hacia la sala común en dirección al hall principal donde a todas las estarían esperando sus parejas.

Estaban a punto de bajar el último tramo de escaleras cuando Oliver las alcanzó y se puso delante de ellas.

-Un momento señoritas, ¿sabían que están ustedes hermosas?

-Oh Oliver muchas gracias-respondió Rominna

-Tu estas muy elegante-dijo Christinne

-Gracias, todo un detalle-el la estaba mirando a ella, sin embargo ella tenía su vista en la multitud del hall, como buscando a alguien-Sobre todo tu, Sidney.

-¿Qué?-dijo ella al oír su nombre.

-Oliver estaba diciendo lo guapa que estas-respondió Helena guiñándole un ojo.

-Muchas gracias Oliver, tu estas muy guapo también.

-Gracias, permitid que os saque a todas una foto ¿si?

Las cuatro se juntaron y sonrieron, mientras Oliver sacaba la foto alguien en el hall estaba empezando a impacientarse.

* * *

-Tranquilízate Severus, vendrá-dijo Albus dedicándole una sonrisa-La señorita Potter no estaría dispuesta a perderse un evento como este y menos en su compañía.

-Lo sé señor, estoy tranquilo.

Escucho su risa, la había oído, pero ¿dónde estaba ella? miro a su izquierda y a su derecha, levanto un poco la vista y tampoco, entonces fue cuando el director le señalo algo y el miro.

En las escaleras estaban cuatro chicas y un chico de espaldas tomándoles una foto. Ellas estaban riendo, se fijo atentamente y vio a las amigas de ella, por lógica ella también estaría allí, solo que el chico la estaba tapando. Vio que era Hicks quien estaba haciéndoles la foto cuando este se acerco hasta ella y le beso la mano. Bajo las escaleras porque unos amigos le estaban llamando y fue cuando Severus pudo verla por completo.

Se arrepentía de haber dicho que la noche del ensayo estaba realmente preciosa, es decir lo estaba pero ahora mismo aún más. ¿Cómo conseguía superarse? Se preguntó varias veces mirándola detenidamente. Ella bajaba con parsimonia las escaleras buscando entre la multitud hasta que le vio, fue en ese momento cuando le dedico la mejor sonrisa que le habían dado a Severus en toda su vida. Parecía una estrella resplandeciente, nadie podía apartar sus ojos de ella, a pesar de que el resto de chicas estaban arregladas y lucían lo mejor posible estaba claro que ella destacaba entre todas.

* * *

**Gracias por la lectura! (Se que siempre lo repito pero es en serio ^^)**

**Por otro lado estoy muy contenta de la gente que ha entrado en el blog que di el capítulo pasado para el material adicional a la historia, prometo colgar para el próximo capítulo el vestido que luce, de momento os dejo con la intriga.**

**Vuelvo a repetir la dirección del blog que también teneis en mi perfil:**

**ellalahermana punto blogspot punto com (todo junto y donde pone punto lo sustituis por un . )**

**Un saludo!**


	7. ¿Seguro?

**********Nada de lo que aparece aqui es mio (excepto la protagonista) personajes, lugares, etc. son obra de JK Rowling.**

* * *

**¿Seguro?**

Lucia un hermoso vestido largo de raso en un color verde esmeralda, los finos tirantes daban paso a un escote menos pronunciado que el vestido del ensayo pero si tentador. En su cintura tenía un fruncimiento que terminaba dando libertad al resto del vestido. Se ajustaba a sus curvas dejando ver un bonito cuerpo debajo de el. Llevaba unos zapatos negros de un tacón alto atados a sus tobillos. El pelo lo llevaba en un recogido muy elegante que se asemejaba a los recogidos antiguos, con un mechón de cabello tapándole una parte de la frente, hacia un lado con el recogido también en él y una pinza en el lado izquierdo que era una mariposa con detalles brillantes y en plata. No llevaba colgantes, ni pendientes, tan solo una pulsera con pequeñas piedras negras y la cadena en plata.

-¿Hermosa no crees?-le dijo el director a Snape mientras este seguía teniendo su vista fija en ella.

-Bueno, si, como el resto-respondió tratando de demostrar indiferencia.

-Oh vamos, ni siquiera yo obvio que de entre todas es la más especial y la que brilla con más fuerza.

Ella estaba a pocos metros de el, se dirigía a paso lento, con suaves contoneos, seguía sonriéndole y eso le ponía aún más nervioso.

-Señorita Potter, déjeme decirle que sin duda usted luce hoy como un ángel. Diría que es digna sucesora de la belleza poseedora de su madre pero mentiría, usted la supera-le dijo Dumbledore.

Se paró entre ambos hombres y muy a su pesar retiró la vista de Severus y la posó en el director.

-Muchas gracias Director, aunque sin duda creo que usted exagera, hay muchas chicas lindas aquí hoy.

-Lindas si, hermosas como usted ninguna-le tomo una mano y le dio un delicado beso-Los dejo, cuídela bien Severus, disfruten de la velada.

El director se fue dejándolos sin saber muy bien que decir ni hacer. El profesor carraspeó con nerviosismo, ella sonrió más comprendiendo lo incomodo de la situación. Cuando el se había decidido a decirle que estaba muy hermosa esa noche apareció una persona que se interpuso entre ellos. El odioso de Craig.

-Hola preciosa, sin duda esta noche estas más deslumbrante de lo habitual. Una lástima tener pareja y que la tengas-miró con algo de arrogancia al profesor y este le devolvió la mirada multiplicada.

-Gracias Marcus, ahora si me permites...

-No sin que antes me prometas un baile.

-Tengo pareja, una excelente pareja por si no te había dado cuenta-miró a Severus y continuó-Así que lo mejor es que vayas con la tuya.

La cogió de la mano y la miró los ojos.

-Solo uno, no te pido más, concédeme un baile y te dejare en paz.

Ella le observó, después se fijó en Severus y volvió la vista hacia Marcus.

-Está bien-contesto de mala gana-Solo uno.

-Nos veremos luego entonces preciosa-le dio un beso en la mano mucho menos delicado que el que le había dado Dumbledore y otro en la mejilla. Este último pillo de improvisto tanto a Sidney como al profesor. Se marchó y los dejo algo confusos.

* * *

El trató de mantener la compostura, aunque en su interior había encontrado en tan solo unos segundos miles de maneras de torturar a ese chico y la mayoría eran ilegales, y le tendió su brazo para que ella se cogiera de él y así entrar al gran comedor. Esta lo acepto y caminaron hacia el gran comedor dejando atónitos a muchos asistentes, unos los miraban sin poderse creer la pareja que hacían, otros estaban celosos porque el profesor fuera la pareja de Sidney y muchos otros pensaban en que hacían una buena pareja.

El caminaba a paso firme y seguro, con la cabeza erguida más de lo habitual y su porte impecable. Detrás de esa firmeza se escondía un nerviosismo puro, era la primera vez que bailaría en Hogwarts y de las pocas en toda su vida, la primera vez que iba acompañado y la primera vez que iba del brazo con una mujer hermosa con la cual bailaría. Sin duda se repetía a sí mismo lo afortunado que era. Confiaba en que ella no le dejaría en ridículo y no se reiría de él si se tropezaba u olvidaba de algún paso. Esa era una de las noches donde pudo avanzar por el gran comedor con orgullo sabiendo que era probablemente el hombre más envidiado. Mostró una mueca de satisfacción.

* * *

Sidney estaba hecha un flan por dentro, rogaba cada pocos minutos por no caerse, ni tropezar o cualquier evento que pudiera arruinarle la velada. Había visto su mirada, nunca se le olvidaría, sus ojos negros se posaron en ella en el momento en que descendía la escalera y no habían vuelto a desprenderse desde entonces. Sonreía confiada, caminaba con orgullo y elegancia a su lado. Notó las miradas del resto de personas sobre ellos, ella ya estaba acostumbrada a que la mirasen así que prosiguió con su paso seguro del brazo de él. ¡Pobre! pensaba ella, seguro que debe estar nervioso, no creo que se haya sentido tan observado nunca. Le miraba de reojo asegurándose de que todo estaba bien mientras que con la mano apoyada en su brazo le daba suaves apretones trasmitiéndole seguridad. Seguro que le hacía falta.

* * *

-Oh, ¡ya están aquí! Que magnífico. Severus acompáñame y te indicaré tu lugar en la mesa-le dijo la profesora McGonagall.

El soltó del brazo a Sidney aunque era lo que menos deseaba, la miró unos segundos tratando de que entendiera la situación. McGonagall se dio cuenta del gesto e interrumpió.

-Oh no, no hace falta que usted nos abandone querida. Le hemos reservado un sitio, al igual que a todas las parejas que acompañan a los jefes de las casas. Síganme ambos.

Respiro aliviada, no tendría porque separarse de él. Su lugar en la mesa era al lado de Severus y en el otro lado se encontraba su profesor de Alquimia, quien sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de su acompañante. Severus por su parte se encontraba rodeado de ella a un lado y en el otro estaba Pomona. Pensó que no sería tan terrible como creía. Una vez sentada se dedico a observar como habían decorado el gran comedor, algo que había pasado por alto cuando entró debido a los nervios y a que estaba más concentrada en cómo lo estaría pasando el. Sin duda estaba hermoso, predominaba el color plata por todos lados, había muchas figuras de hielo con encantamientos para que no se derritieran. Incluso los candelabros eran de hielo y flotaban sosteniendo a las velas. Los manteles y cortinas eran plateadas. Colgaban en algunos sitios flores de color blanco que a ella le recordaban a los lirios. En un lado del comedor se encontraba un escenario donde seguramente tocarían los músicos. Las mesas en esta ocasión no eran las alargadas de siempre, sino que eran circulares, con un espacio para unas 10 personas y dejando espacios entre todas las mesas.

Enfrente de ella reconoció a una persona sentado al lado de Minerva, era aquel chico tan apuesto que se había encontrado varias veces por los pasillos. Esta vez iba sin su grupo habitual, el se dio cuenta y la sonrió a la vez que la saludaba. Ella le devolvió el saludo. Se estaba comenzando a preguntar que haría el con Minerva cuando aparecieron los platos en la mesa y se dispusieron a cenar.

* * *

La cena estaba riquísima, el pudin de queso estaba delicioso, el pastel de carne en salsa de calabaza había sido lo preferido de ella, luego llegaron los postres y suspiró ante la visión de un trozo de pastel de chocolate con 5 capas de chocolate diferente y espolvoreado con azúcar fino por encima mientras debajo estaba una capa de chocolate fundido. Mientras cenaban no había tenido mucha oportunidad de hablar con Severus, su profesor de alquimia la había metido en una conversación sobre las propiedades de algunos elementos terrenales y su uso en la búsqueda de otros. Esa conversación derivó en un debate entre ella, el señor Nolton, McGonagall, Sprout, Dumbledore y el prefecto de su casa. Estaba muy entretenida pero deseaba poder conversar con él.

* * *

Por su parte el había disfrutado de la cena mientras conversaba de vez en cuando con Pomona, quien le preguntaba sobre ingredientes que necesitara para sus futuras clases y sobre recientes creaciones que había conseguido. Se había dado cuenta de que ella mantenía una conversación con el profesor de Alquimia y que este no tardaba ni tres segundos y en girarse para seguir hablando de nuevo. Además enfrente de ellos había un chico, el prefecto de 7º de su propia casa que no paraba de mirarla. A pesar de que sus miradas ya se habían encontrado varias veces el no cesaba en mostrarle atención, algo que ella parecía obviar o eso le parecía a él, pero sí de dio cuenta de que ella le sonrió un par de veces. Algo que no le había hecho mucha gracia. Además se quedó impresionado con el debate que surgió donde ella demostró ser inteligente, persuasiva y sin duda carismática. Conocía algunas facetas de ella pero sin duda le agradó ver como se manejaba en un contexto como el de hoy, donde pudo ganarse el respeto y la tención de los presentes desde el primer segundo.

* * *

Ella se giró para servirse otro vaso de jugo de naranja cuando le dijo las primeras palabras durante toda la cena.

-Parece que el profesor Nolton se ha dormido, gracias a Merlín.

-¿Acaso no estaba disfrutando de su agradable conversación señorita?-mientras alzó una ceja.

-La conversación era entretenida, pero sin duda me gusta conversar con el resto de personas, apenas he hablado con usted en la cena.

-Bueno, no creo que eso...

Dumbledore les interrumpió levantándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose a todos ellos.

-Saben, cuando uno es mayor tiende a olvidarse de momentos felices como este. Una verdadera pena, porque la velada está resultando de lo más agradable, me gustaría que nos tomásemos una foto, así el recuerdo siempre permanecerá.

Todos asintieron y el director sacó una cámara, el prefecto de Hufflepuff la tomó y comenzó a fotografiar a cada una de las parejas que estaban en la mesa, cuando se acercó hasta Sprout Sidney se levantó y le dijo:

-Tranquilo ponte con la profesora, yo tomaré la foto.

-Gracias Sid!

El chico y la profesora se pusieron juntos y sonrieron mientras ella sacaba la foto, le devolvió la cámara.

-Vamos es tu turno entonces-le dijo el chico dirigiéndose solo a ella y evitando posar la mirada en el profesor de pociones.

-¿Es necesario?-comento el aun sentado mientras la miraba.

-Vamos profesor, ¿no querrá hacerme tal desplante?-ella le miraba con brillo en los ojos esperando por él, no tardo ni dos segundos en reaccionar y levantarse.

El no sabía muy bien donde ponerse ni que hacer, ella le indicó y se puso a su lado pero enfrente. Ella sonreía mientras le miraba. El trato de hacer lo mismo pero sin resultado.

El chico les aviso y tomó la fotografía, ambos se iban a sentar cuando el reparó en un detalle cuando estaba retirándole la silla para que ella se sentara. El vestido que lucía dejaba su espalda al aire, cada centímetro desde su cuello hasta sus caderas podía ser visto y tocado. Es más en el baile el tendría que tocarla cuando su mano se posara en su espalda, tragó saliva nervioso imaginándose el tacto sobre su piel. Se sentó y cuando ella iba a decirle algo el chico de Slytherin se acerco hasta ella por detrás de su silla, quedando entre ambos.

-¿Cómo es posible que cada vez que te veo seas más hermosa que la anterior?-sonrió y le tendió una flor.

-Muchas gracias

-Permíteme el atrevimiento pero sería un honor que me concedieras un baile.

-Veras en realidad ya tengo pareja y después le he prometido un baile a otro chico más, no creo que me dé tiempo...

-Shh, no pasa nada, no tienes porque excusarte, tu simple presencia entonces me bastará esta noche. Que disfrutes preciosa.

Se alejo no sin antes acariciar su hombro con la mano, algo que puso de los nervios al profesor. La voz del director le saco de esos pensamientos cuando anunció que el baile comenzaría.

* * *

Las mesas se retiraron hacia un lado y el centro quedo despejado para bailar. Ella le miro.

-Allá vamos-le dijo.

El la siguió aunque menos confiado, cuando vio que se dirigía hacia el centro la tomó del brazo y le susurro.

-Espero no contrariarla pero ¿no podríamos estar en otro sitio?

Ella asintió pero McGonagall fue quien empujo a ambos levemente hasta el centro diciéndoles que eran los jefes de casa quienes abrían el baile y que por ello debían situarse en el centro.

Genial pensó el, además de bailar tengo que bailar el primero. Todos se burlaran de mí.

Cómo si le estuviera leyendo el pensamiento ella le dijo:

-Tranquilo profesor, usted ha aprendido muy bien, confió en usted y sé que los dejaremos con la boca abierta-le guiño un ojo y extendió sus manos esperando por él.

El asintió y las acepto. Los jefes de casa estaban en el centro y la música comenzó a sonar. Sin duda el ritmo era muy parecido al que habían estado ensayando así que pudo seguir el ritmo con facilidad. Se concentraba en cada paso, en cada giro y en cada movimiento que tenía que hacer, se fijo a su alrededor y nadie se estaba burlando de él, increíble. A los pocos minutos se sintió más confiado y se atrevió por primera vez a mirar a la persona con la que estaba bailando, un gran error. Eso le puso nervioso de nuevo, ella pareció notarlo y apretó tanto su mano como su hombro mientras le murmuraba que se relajara.

* * *

Comenzaron a unirse el resto de parejas y cuando se dio cuenta ya no se hallaban observados por todos, el resto estaba atento a su propia pareja y nadie parecía fijarse en alguien en concreto. Eso le tranquilizó, cerró los ojos unos instantes y cuando los abrió ya no estaban en el centro de la pista, estaban en un lateral algo más alejado, eso le desconcertó.

-¿Prefiere mejor este sitio profesor?

El asintió.

-Gracias.

* * *

Continuaron bailando y ahora lo hacían más relajados que antes, ahora no eran ellos a los que observaban sino que ellos miraban al resto. Comenzaron a conversar sobre las parejas que veían, incluso se reían de la torpeza de algunos y del descaro de otros. Ella trataba de buscar a sus amigas pero no las veía, el pareció adivinarlo y le indico donde estaba una de ellas.

-Parece que la señorita Christinne está muy entretenida con su pareja-dijo con sarcasmo el profesor.

Ella miró el sitio y se dio cuenta de que estaba disfrutando con el chico que la acompañaba aunque la mano de este le agarraba la cintura como si no quisiera soltarla. Ella suspiro, alegrándose por su amiga y queriendo que después del baile le contara absolutamente todos los detalles.

-¿Envidia su situación quizás?-le pregunto cuando se dio cuenta del suspiro.

-Para nada, no me podría encontrar mejor que ahora mismo-le miro y notó que en su rostro aparecían unas manchas de color, se encontraba nervioso.

* * *

La canción terminó dando paso a una melodía más lenta, ella pensaba que el solo la acompañaría un baile y después se marcharía pero no se movió del sitio. Se movían con los mismos pasos que antes solo que más despacio y balanceándose de un lado a otro. Ella instintivamente se acerco más a su cuerpo y la mano apoyada en su hombro descendió hasta posarse en su pecho. El evitaba encontrarse con sus ojos pero notaba como ella lo miraba sin apartar su vista y también sentía como la mano apoyada en su espalda cada vez le tentaba más a vagar por esta y acariciarla por completo.

* * *

Siguieron bailando esa canción, ambos habían perdido un poco la noción del tiempo, se hallaban sumamente relajados y cuando la canción llegó a su fin la melodía que pusieron era más animada, ambos se pararon comprendiendo que ni el bailaría eso ni ella le haría bailarlo fue entonces cuando llegó Marcus y ella aprovecho para cumplir su promesa sin tener que prescindir mucho de la compañía de Severus, le murmuro que solo seria este baile y que la esperase. Ambos se dirigieron hacia la multitud y comenzaron a bailar, el estaba apoyado en la pared, no podía evitar dirigir su mirada a ambos y sentía una rabia como no había sentido en mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué ese mequetrefe tenía que estar tocándola? La canción era animada, no lo entendía. Se fue hacia una mesa del lateral y se sirvió unos cuantos vasos de ponche, miraba la escena con enojo, cada vez que los veía el tenia su mano en alguna parte de su cuerpo, lo peor era que el si que se había atrevido a hacer lo que él no había podido, su mano vagaba por su espalda y la miraba con un deseo que hizo que el profesor tensara su mandíbula y prestara atención a beber y servirse otro vaso.

* * *

Los minutos pasaban para el como horas, ya ni siquiera prestaba atención a la pareja, la rabia acumulada en su pecho le decía que no valía la pena atormentarse viéndolos. Lo mismo había hecho cuando Lily comenzó a salir con James y de nada sirvió. Lily. Que poco cambiaba la situación a pesar de que el había creído que la hija era diferente. ¡Qué equivocado estaba! Tan concentrado en sus pensamientos y en recuerdos entre madre e hija que no se dio cuenta cuando ella llegó y se puso a su lado.

-¿Esta rico?-le pregunto

-¿Qué?-dijo el desconcertado mirándola a su lado y sin saber a qué se refería

-El ponche

-Ah, sí, aunque bueno no está entre mis bebidas favoritas.

-Personalmente preferiría un vaso de Whisky de fuego.

-No tiene edad para beber ese tipo de cosas señorita.

-¿No? ¿Y qué va a hacer?-se puso enfrente suya- ¿Me vas a delatar Severus?

Agarró el vaso de ponche que el tenia y lo bebió de un trago, se relamió un poco el labio inferior, no perdió detalle de como la estaba mirando.

-¿Quieres que te traiga otro?

El asintió y la vio alejarse unos metros mientras rellenaba el vaso y volvía de vuelta con él, se lo entrego y a pesar de que creía que le diría algo por su actitud no lo hizo, ni siquiera por haberse atrevido a beber de su vaso y dárselo.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro, lo que quieras.

-¿Por qué vinieron tus padres?

Vaya, ella no estaba preparada para esa pregunta, no sabía del interés que eso podía causar y no esperaba que pasados los días tras el encuentro él fuera a preguntarle.

-Bueno, querían que fuera a pasar las navidades con ellos.

-¿Solo eso?-sabía que una discusión como esa no era fruto solo de algo así, además la conversación dejaba entrever algo más.

-Ya sabes como de "divertido" se puede poner el fantástico James Potter cuando quiere-le dedico una mueca de disgusto-Todo un ejemplo a seguir ¿verdad? ¡Como lo detesto!

-Bueno, sin duda no te voy a discutir eso, pero reconocerás que algunas cosas las has heredado de él.

-¿Cómo dices?-le miró totalmente confusa, no sabía a qué se refería.

-Tan popular y rodeada de gente a tu alrededor todo el tiempo, acostumbras a vivir rodeada de adolescentes con los hormonas disparadas que lanzarían una maldición imperdonable solo si tu se lo dijeras, y lo peor es que te encanta.

Tardo algunos segundos en procesar la información.

-Disfruto cuando la gente se da cuenta de mis cualidades y las admiran, es cierto, pero no disfruto con la compañía de esos chicos, lo único que hacen es reafirmar cosas que ya sé pero que otros...parecen, ignorar.

-¿Quien podría ignorar a la excelentísima Sidney Potter?- dijo con todo el sarcasmo que pudo-Tiene comiendo de la palma de su mano a todo Hogwarts.

-¿A todo? Hmmph, yo creo que no-se acercó a su oído y le confesó algo que ni ella esperaba decir-Tu te me resistes.

Severus se envaró, la miró fijamente y con su vaso de ponche en una mano y la varita en la otra salió del gran comedor. Ella le seguía a un paso más lento para no levantar sospechas pero sin dejar que se escapara de ella tan fácilmente.

* * *

Se había puesto tan nervioso ante esas palabras que no soportaba estar delante de tanta gente y que vieran su reacción, así que decidió que lo mejor era irse. Se encontraba en el segundo piso, en uno de los pasillos que apenas frecuentaba la gente, estaba apoyado en una hilera de ventanas con vistas al lago. Se reprendía a sí mismo por haberse mostrado tan abierto y por dejar relucir sus sentimientos, es cierto que estaba enojado pero es que no había un solo alumno en la escuela que no la hubiera mirado. Lo peor era que ella había respondido a algunas de esas miradas. ¡Eres un insensato Severus!, ¡no pensarás que te las va a dedicar a ti! pensaba el todo el rato.

-¡Maldita!-dijo en voz alta con toda la rabia que fue capaz.

-De entre todos los adjetivos que me han dicho, este es la primera vez que lo oigo.

De una esquina salía ella, en una mano traía una botella con algo en el interior que no le parecía que fuera ponche.

-¿Te apetece?-le dijo ella mientras con su varita hacia aparecer un vaso más para ella y retiraba el contenido del suyo. Le sirvió y ambos bebieron.

-No es whisky pero algo es algo. Licor de cornualles.

* * *

Estuvieron algunos minutos bebiendo sin hablar, solo se miraban y lo cierto es que el notaba que una fuerza se apoderaba de su interior, rogándole por hacer esa pregunta que llevaba pensando desde que salió del comedor.

-¿Por qué?

Ella lo miró confusa.

-¿Porque qué?

-¿Por qué me has dicho eso?

-Porque es la verdad-vio su cara y añadió-No me malinterpretes, no quiero que seas uno más de los patéticos que me siguen como si fuera un ídolo. Sé que tú eres diferente, y eso, me gusta.

El la miraba sorprendido, no podía creerse las cosas que le estaba diciendo, se giró hasta quedar viendo el lago y de espaldas a ella. Quería detener ese instante, quería alejarse de allí, no quería oír una sola palabra más aunque lo estaba deseando. Se sobresalto cuando ella poso sus manos en su espalda y lo agarró de un brazo lentamente para que girara. Ambos quedaron mirándose.

-¿Puedo pedirte algo?

El no dijo nada, temía que le iba a pedir y no sabía cómo reaccionar. Ella tampoco dijo nada, solo poso sus manos y puso las de él como habían estado horas antes. Comenzó a balancearse de un lado a otro y el comprendió lo que quería y accedió. Bailaban sin música, lo único que oían en esos momentos era el ruido que hacían ellos mismos con sus pisadas y sus respiraciones. Se sentía tan bien así, sin gente observándoles, sin indicaciones, sin pasos que seguir, solo seguían lo que les apetecía. El balanceo ejercía mejor que una poción calmante para los nervios que había tenido. Por primera vez se decidió a hacer lo que había deseado, recorrió su espalda con su mano. Al principio solo una parte y muy ligeramente pero al ver que ella no decía nada comenzó a darle suaves caricias con sus dedos y a vagar más ampliamente por ella. Notó como la piel se erizaba a su paso y le gusto esa sensación.

* * *

Nunca supo cuanto tiempo pasaron así, solo supo que escucho como ella le decía.

-Eres tan inteligente Severus, tan elegante, caballeroso. Tan...perfecto.

Escuchaba lo que le decía mientras su estomago se sentía cada vez con más nudos, era la primera vez que una mujer le decía algo así. Se dejo llevar por el momento y la miró a los ojos. Esos ojos miel profundos que lo estaban mirando a él también. Estaban muy cerca, demasiado, si él quisiera podría acortar la distancia entre ambos y besarla. Probar esos labios que tan deliciosamente le llamaban. Ella vio duda en ellos y se acercó para incitarle a seguir, cerró sus ojos y esperó mientras notaba su respiración chocando contra su cara.

-No-susurro él, más para convencerse a sí mismo que para ella. Necesito de todo el autocontrol que poseía pero se paró en el momento justo.

Ella abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

-¿No?

Se miraron y sabían que era una situación difícil, la tensión estaba patente, ella quería forzar más la situación, prefería no escuchar la voz de la razón que le decía que ya había hecho suficiente y que se había arriesgado demasiado.

-¿Estás seguro?-se dirigía a besarle, esta vez sin esperar a que el viniera a hacerlo. Le haría comprobar lo equivocado que estaba. Apenas noto el roce de sus labios cuando las manos de Severus le apretaron con fuerza los antebrazos, retirándola hacia atrás con fuerza.

* * *

¡Ahora no! ¡Ahora no!, pensaba él cuando comenzó a sentir el quemazón en la marca de su brazo que anunciaba la llamada de su señor. Cuando noto como los labios de ella estaban rozando los suyos detuvo el contacto bruscamente por el dolor y la sorpresa y la separo de él. Quizás había sido demasiado brusco pero tenía que salir de ahí inmediatamente. Tenía que reunirse con el ahora. La alejo de el, la miro unos segundos tratando de contenerse para explicarle y se fue por el pasillo casi corriendo, tenía que salir cuanto antes a los terrenos para poder salir de ahí y aparecerse.

* * *

Ella estaba confundida y enojada, primero la había rechazado verbalmente y luego cuando lo volvió a intentar la rechazo físicamente, además se había ido sin ni siquiera disculparse. Salió corriendo detrás de él, tratando de alcanzarle.

-¡Severus! ¡Severus detente! Por favor, ¡para!

* * *

Escucho sus suplicas pero no se detuvo, realizó un hechizo a la puerta del hall para salir y que ella no pudiese seguirle. Cuando estuvo fuera de los terrenos se desapareció, dejando atrás los sentimientos que había tenido en esas horas, eso era algo de lo que tenía que deshacerse antes de reunirse con él.

* * *

**Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado, sinceramente es uno de los que más me ha costado, tenia la necesidad de que surgiera el tan ansiado beso pero a la vez algo me decia que mejor esperase. **

**Muchisimas gracias por la lectura, los reviews, las alertas, los favoritos y las visitas al blog! ^^ Estoy muy contenta.**

**Solo os diré que ya he actualizado el blog y podeis ver el vestido, espero que os guste tanto como a mi.**

**Dirección del blog: ellalahermana punto blogspot punto com (todo junto y donde pone punto los sustituis por un . )**

**Un saludo! =)**


	8. La pelea

**************Nada de lo que aparece aqui es mio (excepto la protagonista) personajes, lugares, etc. son obra de JK Rowling.**

* * *

**La pelea**

La mañana del domingo parecía que iba a nevar, sin embargo comenzó a salir el sol tímidamente y la sensación de frio no era tan grande. El comedor se llenaba poco a poco de estudiantes que bajaban perezosamente a desayunar en su último dia de vacaciones antes de empezar las clases de nuevo. El castillo había estado muy tranquilo, demasiado. La gente que se quedo aprovechaba su tiempo y no se habían visto muchos paseos de estudiantes por los terrenos. De las pocas que se atrevía a pasear, en parte por obligación, era ella. Estudiar y pasear se habían convertido en sus dos obsesiones y a la vez métodos para tratar de distraerse. Desde aquel dia ella no estaba igual que antes, notaba que la rabia se iba acumulando en su interior gradualmente y que se hacía más fuerte y resistente con el paso de los días. No le había vuelto a ver. En los días posteriores la intención de los paseos era encontrarse con él, pero tras pasar los días y comprobar que no estaba en el castillo desistió. ¿Por qué? era la única pregunta que rondaba por su mente. Era una pregunta que se podía interpretar de muchas maneras, quería saber el porqué del rechazo, el porqué de la huida, el porqué de sus palabras.

Para ella era como si él la hubiera incitado a seguir pero luego la hubiera apartado de la manera más cruel. Un juego. Eso es lo que había sido ella para él, eso la irritaba profundamente, le dolía casi más es que la considerara un juego que el propio rechazo. Nadie se había atrevido nunca a jugar con ella, ella era quien jugaba con los demás.

Sus amigas, en especial Rominna, la notaron diferente desde esa noche. Cuando ellas volvieron del baile ella no estaba en la habitación, Helena se preocupo porque la había visto salir hacia mucho rato y se preguntaba donde estaría entonces. Ella no volvió en toda la noche y no apareció al desayuno. Se la encontraron en la sala común antes de bajar a comer, con un aspecto preocupante. Todas habían querido hablar con ella pero se negaba, decía que solamente se encontraba cansada, eso era todo. Cuando sus amigas le contaron cómo les fue la noche a ellas apenas prestaba atención. Rominna insistió varias veces, pero no logro sacar nada.

A medida que los días pasaban sus amigas dejaron de insistir y se concentraron en sus propios problemas y preocupaciones.

* * *

Aquel dia no tenía entrenamiento de quidditch, porque muchos de sus jugadores no se encontraban en el castillo, así que decidió aplazarlos hasta después de vacaciones. Sin embargo a ella le apetecía despejarse y uno de los mejores modos en que lo lograba era volando. Se dirigió a su habitación a por la escoba, tenía una de las mejores, regalo a medias de su padrino y de Sirius. Se puso una capa más gruesa y se dirigió hacia el exterior. Observó el cielo y confió en que el sol durara mientras ella volaba. Despegó y puso rumbo hacia el cielo a toda velocidad, sin una dirección fija. Solo quería deleitarse con la impresionante vista que su posición le otorgaba.

Mientras disfrutaba haciendo piruetas, cambios y practicaba nuevos movimientos ella ignoraba que estaba siendo observada por alguien que parecía fascinado viéndola.

* * *

Oliver estaba en el segundo piso y se dirigía hacia la lechuceria para mandar unas cartas a su familia, cuando de repente vio algo extraño en el aire. Fijo su vista en el cielo a través de una ventana que daba al campo y vio a una persona volando sobre su escoba. Al principio se extraño porque estaba sola y se preguntaba quien seria. Sin embargo reparo en el dia que era y en cómo se movía. Esa era la forma única de volar de una persona, el la conocía muy bien. Sonrió y sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió hacia el campo donde ella estaba.

* * *

Tarareaba una canción muggle que había escuchado el verano en casa de sus abuelos mientras daba el último giro sobre su escoba cuando vio que algo se movía en el césped. Se dio cuenta que una persona avanzaba hasta donde ella estaba y descendió para ver mejor quien era. Cuando estaba a unos metros vio de quien se trataba. Suspiro tranquila al saber que no era algún profesor que vendría a castigarla.

-Hola Oliver, me has asustado.

-Hola Sidney, perdona, no pretendía hacerlo. Es solo que te vi volar y no pude evitar acercarme.

-¿Sabías que era yo?-comento sorprendida.

-Si. Bueno, no sé, tú tienes un modo especial de volar al del resto. Eres muy fácil de distinguir-cuando vio que ella no entendía a que se refería añadió-Solo tú eres capaz de hacer esas piruetas y dejar a todos sorprendidos.

-Gracias, tampoco es para tanto.

-Si que lo es, de no ser por ti los partidos serian un aburrimiento.

Esta vez ella se sonrojo y le sonrió. Observo que llevaba unas cartas y le dijo.

-Veo que ibas a algún sitio y te estoy entreteniendo, lo lamento mucho-se iba a retirar cuando él la agarro suavemente del antebrazo.

-No por favor, tranquila. Solo iba a la lechuceria pero eso puede esperar.

-Oh, bueno, en todo caso no pretendo quitarte tiempo.

-Insisto, bueno si quieres, es decir si, po, podrías acompañarme-se puso nervioso porque era la primera vez que la invitaba a hacer algo y no había deberes o trabajos de por medio. Estaba esperando su negativa y a punto de decir que no pasaba nada cuando escucho su respuesta.

-Vaya, bueno porque no. Sera un placer, así podremos hablar un rato más-sonrió y se cargo la escoba en un brazo.

* * *

Durante el camino a la lechuceria conversaron animadamente sobre lo que les habían regalado en navidades. Al parecer a Oliver le mandaron una cantidad exagerada de libros pensando en que le gustarían y el pobre se lamentaba viendo que su montaña de libros se acumulaba.

-Ahora no solo tengo que leer los libros de la escuela, sino todos los que me han regalado. Por Merlín ¡me encanta leer! pero creo que se han creído que soy la señora Pince. Podrían haberme regalado algo de chocolate.

Ella se reía ante sus protestas y bromeaba amenazándole con decirle a la señora Pince sobre el poco cariño que le daba a sus queridos amigos los libros. Después le conto sobre lo que le habían regalado a ella. Oliver se quedo impresionado ante algunos regalos, sobre todo el de la motocicleta, de parte de Sirius quien prometió no dársela hasta que cumpliera los 17, lo cual sería muy pronto, y pudiera enseñarla a montar en ella. También le gusto el regalo de su padrino, un álbum de fotos que contenía fotografías de lugares que el había visitado y que sabía que a ella le gustaría conocer algún dia. También ella se quejaba de no haber recibido chocolate suficiente y ambos rieron.

Cuando el término de mandar las cartas se dio cuenta de que ella estaba algo cansada de llevar la escoba y se ofreció a llevársela, ella lo agradeció y siguieron su camino de regreso charlando animadamente. Ella no supo muy bien cómo pero en una de las últimas bromas de él, se había reído tanto que término cogiéndose de su brazo para no doblarse de la risa. Lo cierto es que no le soltó y ese fue un detalle del que Oliver se dio cuenta. Llegaron al castillo y continuaron conversando mientras reían. Cuando habían avanzado por un pasillo para subir las escaleras hacia la torre de Gryffindor vieron como se paraba ante ellos una figura conocida por ambos.

* * *

Acababa de regresar al castillo, tras muchos días ausente volvía. Las misiones que le había encomendado Voldemort las llevó a cabo a pesar de ser peligrosas, aunque claro, el señor oscuro nunca mandaba algo sencillo. Por fin podría volver a la tranquilidad que le proporcionaba la escuela. Tras contarle las novedades a Dumbledore se dirigió hacia las mazmorras bajando las escaleras y se encamino por el pasillo cuando escuchó la risa que venía de él y vio a las dos personas que tenía delante. Se quedo parado frente a ellos, esperando a que se dieran cuenta de su presencia. Su bilis comenzó a revolverse. ¡Por Merlín! ella estaba pasándoselo bien con otro chico, iba agarrada a su brazo y por la indumentaria que llevaba al parecer él le estaba llevando la escoba. Chasco la lengua molesto.

-Buenos días profesor Snape-dijo Oliver retomando la seriedad cuando le vio, el iba a retirar su brazo para que no los viera así pero sin embargo ella se lo impedía. La miro extrañado.

-Buenas serán para usted señor Hicks ¿o me equivoco?-alzó la ceja y miro de arriba a abajo a la chica que lo acompañaba.

Ella se dio cuenta y mostrando absoluta indiferencia para no estallar en acusaciones en medio del pasillo dijo:

-Vámonos Oliver.

Le agarro de brazo aun más fuerte, tirando prácticamente de él, cuando iban a subir las escaleras escucharon:

-1O puntos menos para Gryffindor por su falta de respeto a la autoridad señorita Potter-se giro para continuar hacia su despacho.

-¿Autoridad? Yo no veo ninguna-contesto ella y siguió su camino junto a Oliver, dejando atrás a un profesor mirando cómo se marchaban con todo el odio del mundo.

* * *

Pegó un portazo a la puerta de su despacho que provoco que algunos de los tarros de sus estanterías se tambalearan peligrosamente. La reacción de ella era en estos momentos el menor de sus problemas, sin embargo no podía negar que le había molestado. ¿Pero qué esperabas Severus? ¿Un abrazo? ¿Un beso quizás? Se preguntaba internamente el profesor, maldiciéndola por la indiferencia mostrada ante él. ¿Cómo era posible que con lo que ocurrió la última noche que se vieron ella actuara así? Esa situación había conseguido una cercanía entre ambos muy peligrosa. Había evitado pensar en ello puesto que no quería saber que sucedería, pero al verla tan indiferente a él y encima acompañada, se sintió como un imbécil por haber esperado otra cosa. Destapo una botella de whisky y se hecho bastante en su vaso. Definitivamente esa no era la cálida bienvenida que el había soñado varias noches.

* * *

La hora de la comida estuvo marcada por una mirada incesante del profesor hacia Sidney, ella ni parecía inmutarse porque estaba muy entretenida hablando con Oliver y con Helena, bromeaban sobre futuras evoluciones en animales. Aunque ella noto que él la estaba mirando y se lo confirmo la propia Helena.

-No entiendo nada-frunció el ceño-¿Te está mirando? Si, te está mirando.

-¿De quién hablas?-dijo ella.

-Snape, lleva mirándote un buen rato.

-Déjale-dijo Oliver-Solo busca excusas para quitar puntos.

Siguieron conversando y ella notaba como su cuello gritaba y desesperaba por girarse hacia la izquierda y mirarle, sin embargo se contuvo, nunca supo de donde saco el control.

* * *

Los días fueron pasando y se convirtieron en semanas, la atmósfera de felicidad que se creó a la vuelta de vacaciones había desparecido, ahora solo quedaban los trabajos y el estrés. Si todas las responsabilidades que tenia ella ya la agobiaban, ahora tenía que lidiar con la tensión que se vivía entre Oliver y Marcus. Tras el dia anterior al comienzo de clases Oliver fue tomando confianza y ahora conversaba más con ella, aún se le notaba nervioso pero mostraba constante atención y siempre le dedicaba la mejor de sus sonrisas. Este hecho no paso desapercibido para Marcus y sus amigos, quienes se habían burlado de el diciéndole que le habían quitado a la chica. Eso provoco que la rabia se fuera acumulando, sobre todo cuando les veía juntos. Cuando compartían clase las chispas se notaban y eso hacía presagiar peligro.

Pero la explosión comenzó cuando ella estaba haciendo su ronda nocturna, se encontraba en el 6º piso, en una zona alejada donde la mayor parte de las aulas estaban en desuso. En el fondo trataba de aprovechar esos ratos para despejarse y no le apetecía mucho tener que encontrarse con compañeros para que tuviera que sancionarles. Se apoyo en la barandilla de la escalera, dejando que sus brazos reposaran mientras ella miraba hacia abajo el conjunto de escaleras y los movimientos que hacían. Estaba concentrada pensando en el próximo partido de quidditch, sus rivales eran Slytherin y quería una victoria aplastante. Pensaba en la estrategia del partido cuando unas manos comenzaron a recorrer sus brazos. Ella de espaldas giro la cabeza asustada y vio a Marcus sonriéndola, pero su sonrisa era distinta a otras veces.

-Marcus, me has asustado ¿qué haces aquí?

-Quería verte pequeña, últimamente estas muy esquiva conmigo.

-Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, al igual que tu. Ahora si me permites-ella iba a girarse para irse pero él se lo impidió, puso sus fuertes brazos a los costados de la joven, apoyándose en la barandilla.

-Shh, ¿a qué tanta prisa?-acerco su cuerpo al de la joven y comenzó a inhalar su cuello dedicándole suaves caricias con su nariz.

Ella estaba algo asustada, el la había cogido de imprevisto y tardo bastante en reaccionar, la verdad es que era guapo pero ella tenía la mente en otro sitio.

El se dio cuenta de que ella no se oponía así que acerco sus manos hasta el cuerpo de la joven y le quito la túnica, dejando que esta cayese en el suelo.

-Marcus para.

El siguió, esta vez deslizó sus manos con insistencia por sus costados, atrayéndola más hacia él, cuando llego a su falda dudo unos instantes y deslizó ambas manos por debajo de ella hacia la parte trasera de ella, estaba siendo muy rudo.

-¿Acaso no te gusta? ¿Hmm?-beso su cuello-Te deseo, he esperado mucho tiempo para poder hacer esto-continuo apretándola mientras se echo sobre ella para que notara lo que había provocado-¿Lo sientes? Eso es lo que provocas.

Ella estaba en shock, jamás un chico se había excedido tanto con ella si ella no lo había permito, el la estaba tocando y aunque al principio le gustaba ahora se dio cuenta de la situación y se afano en separarse de él, este se lo impedía y ella no quería tener que gritar, no quería armar un escándalo. Tras varios empujones trato de hacerse un hueco y pudo golpearle en la entrepierna. El la soltó y se dobló del dolor, quería alejarse cuanto antes pero estaba tan enfadada que quiso que pagara por lo que había hecho. Se acerco a él y arañó su cara, lo hizo con tanta fuerza que inmediatamente salió un color rojizo y de sus marcas sangre.

-Esto para que aprendas a respetar a las mujeres-tomó su varita y le lanzó un hechizo, por su varita salieron unas serpientes que se enrollaron al cuerpo de él y lo apresaron con la fuerza de una cuerda, bien sujeto e inmóvil en el suelo. Ella se fue a paso rápido hacia su habitación, ese asqueroso le había arruinado la noche.

* * *

El sol brillaba con fuerza, las chicas comenzaron a levantarse y vestirse para ir hacia el gran comedor a desayunar, ella se quedo la última, había estado revisando por toda la habitación y no la encontraba. De repente se dio cuenta.

-¡Mierda!-la túnica se le quedo ayer olvidada en el suelo cuando él se la quito. Tenía otra así que tomo esa y se la puso, no sabía si ir a buscar la otra. Fue a desayunar y se dirigió a las clases, encima hoy martes compartía tanto trasformaciones como pociones con el grupo de Marcus y no quería verle la cara.

* * *

Durante la clase de McGonagall el ambiente fue muy tenso entre ambos, el se dedicaba a mirarla con desprecio mientras le mandaba notas diciendo que esto no quedaría así. Ella no estaba asustada pero si molesta, tras lo que él le hizo encima ¡se atrevía a amenazarla! Lo que le molesto aún más fue verla acompañada de nuevo de Oliver, quien se dio cuenta de las miradas entre ambos pero no dijo nada. Cuando fueron a salir de clase Oliver recibió un empujón de él y cayó al suelo mientras Marcus reía.

-¡Pero qué débil eres!-y se marcho riéndose.

Sidney le ofreció una mano y le ayudo a levantarse, fueron al comedor y se sentaron lo más alejados a la vista de Marcus que pudieron.

* * *

En la clase de pociones a la tensión de esas clases se le unió el enfrentamiento entre Oliver y Marcus, las miradas eran tan obvias que muchos compañeros estaban tan atentos a sus pociones como al duelo entre ambos. Snape tuvo que amonestar varias veces por despistes en los alumnos y eso tenso más el ambiente. La tormenta llego cuando tuvieron que levantarse a por polvos de colmillo de serpiente, los tarros estaban en un lugar alto y ambos estaban tratando de cogerlos a la vez cuando Marcus le dio un codazo en las costillas y cogió el tarro. Sonrió e iba a marcharse pero a ella le dio tanta rabia que lanzo un hechizo y este se cayó al suelo, antes de que el bote se rompiera lanzó un accio y la sostuvo entre sus manos. Cuando el comprendió quien le había hechizado se dirigió hacia ella varita en mano pero Oliver le agarro antes y ahí fue cuando comenzó la pelea. Los puñetazos se oían en toda la clase y en un empujón varias frascos se rompieron sobre ellos provocando un ruido de cristales cayendo sobre el suelo.

Snape a los pocos segundos los separo y les mantuvo a una distancia prudencial, se fue con ellos hacia el despacho del director y ordeno que todos continuaran con sus pociones.

* * *

-¿Pero qué rayos ha pasado?-pregunto Helena sorprendida.

-Se que Marcus puede ser muy agresivo, pero ¿Oliver?-contesto Rominna.

-¿No has visto el por qué Sid?

-No, no lo sé Helena-no quería contestar y siguió elaborando la poción.

* * *

El murmullo de la clase cesó cuando por la puerta entró el profesor, solo, se dirigió hacia la mesa para dejar un pergamino y pasó por los calderos revisándolos. La mayoría de las pociones tenían fallos, sin duda la pelea había provocado que todos se despistaran en cuanto a tiempo o ingredientes, Snape chasqueaba la lengua en gesto de desaprobación.

-Quedan 5 minutos para terminar la clase pero en vista del lamentable estado de la mayoría de sus pociones no quiero desperdiciar mi tiempo viendo estas porquerías. Limpien sus calderos y quiero para la próxima clase una redacción de 60 centímetros sobre los pasos a seguir para hacerla. Márchense cuando terminen de limpiar el caldero.

Todos estaban molestos pero hicieron lo que les pidió, cuando ella iba a meter sus cosas en la mochila para marcharse de allí su voz la detuvo.

-Señorita Potter, usted no, quédese.

Le miró preguntándose que querría, terminó de recoger sus cosas y se sentó esperando a que se vaciara el aula. Cuando el último alumno se marcho el cerró la puerta.

* * *

**Muy buenas! Comienzo la semana de muy buen humor, en parte debido a todos los reviews que habeis dejado ^_^ Me alegra que os siga gustando y espero que continue así (toco madera xd)**

**Tengo varias ideas en mente pero es bastante frustrante cuando no te decides por una o cuando no sabes cómo conectarlas, si alguién tiene alguna sugerencia soy todo oidos =)**

**Un saludo!**


	9. Gracias Severus

******************Nada de lo que aparece aqui es mio (excepto la protagonista) personajes, lugares, etc. son obra de JK Rowling.**

******************Advertencia: La letra en cursiva significa recuerdo o flashback.**

* * *

**Gracias Severus**

Se dirigió a paso lento hasta donde ella estaba sentada y la miró.

-Veo que no solo disfruta de provocar a sus compañeros, sino que también le gusta que se peleen por usted.

-¿Cómo dice? Yo no disfruto con...

-¡Silencio!-suspiro audiblemente en un intento de templar sus nervios-Lo ocurrido hoy es una verdadera muestra de lo que usted puede llegar a incitar. Espero que tenga en cuenta lo que le digo y tome las medidas oportunas para que no vuelva a ocurrir, ni esto ni otras cosas.

-¿A qué te refieres? Explícate.

Se acerco a su mesa y abrió un cajón, se acerco hasta ella con un bulto y se lo entrego.

-¿Te suena?-dijo alzando una ceja.

Ella lo desenrosco y vio su túnica, trago saliva pensando en cómo la habría encontrado o como llego hasta el.

-¿Cómo...

-Si, vi lo del incidente en el pasillo.

* * *

_Severus se encontraba dando la ronda que le tocaba, estaba en el 4º piso revisando un aula cuando escucho unas pisadas, salió sigilosamente de ella y se dispuso a seguir el ruido para ver quién era. Vio ese cabello y supo de quien se trataba, trato de mantener una distancia prudencial y la siguió para ver a donde se dirigía. Se quedo quieta en el 6º piso, en una barandilla mirando hacia abajo, el no solía verla así de desprotegida y sin su máscara de superioridad. Solo en ocasiones así o cuando ensayaban se mostraba tan despreocupada y sencilla como a él le gustaba. No pudo dejar de observarla, desde su partida deseaba tener un rato para poder hablar con ella, quería saber cómo continuar la situación después de lo ocurrido la noche del baile, sin embargo ella se había mantenido fría. Además ya no había ninguna excusa para poder tener un momento a solas con ella. Que fácil seria acercarse ahora. Dudaba entre lo que quería y lo que debía hacer y antes de que pudiera tomar una decisión vio como Craig se acerco hasta ella por detrás. Ella parecía asustada pero se relajo. Es posible que hayan quedado aquí para verse a escondidas pensaba Severus. ¡Qué ingenuo!, soy seguía pensando cuando vio como el comenzaba a deslizar sus manos por su cuerpo, ella no le estaba rechazando. Los nervios de él se estaban crispando, contemplaba la escena con la rabia extendiéndose por su interior, apretaba sus puños fuertemente y cuando vio como él se acerco rozándose contra ella y metió sus manos por debajo de la falda Severus creyó que iba a explotar._

_Entonces fue como escucho que ella le dijo que parase y como comenzó a empujarle, ¿acaso el entonces se estaba propasando con ella? ¡Maldito bastardo! y pudo ver como ella le golpeo y cuando iba a marcharse se acerco para arañarle y le dejo tendido en el suelo con unas serpientes como cuerdas y escucho lo que ella le dijo. Se marcho tan furiosa que cuando paso cerca de él ni se percato de su presencia, pero el si pudo ver que las lagrimas caían sobre su rostro. Espero a que ella estuviera lo suficientemente lejos y se acerco a la escena, vio la túnica que él le había quitado y la cogió, envolviéndola delicadamente y poniéndosela en un brazo._

_Se acerco hasta ese bastardo le quito las serpientes que le apresaban, lo cogió de la túnica y le llevo hasta chocar con la pared._

_-Eres un maldito bastardo, como vuelva a verte a su lado juro que hare todo lo que este en mi mano para que estés lo más lejos posible de aquí. ¿Lo has entendido?-dijo el profesor arrastrando cada una de las palabras con una mezcla de odio y asco._

_El solo asintió y miraba con odio._

_-50 puntos menos y vete directo a tu habitación. Ahora._

_Le soltó y el muchacho se fue, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de odio. Se fue hasta su habitación, no podría dormir así que se tomó un vaso de whisky mientras encendía la chimenea y miraba hacia su cama, donde estaba la túnica de ella. Se tumbo en la cama y mientras pensaba en todo lo que había pasado tomo la prenda entre sus manos y apoyo su cara en ella. Pasados unos minutos Severus se quedo dormido oliendo la característica lavanda que a ella siempre le acompañaba. En sus labios se esbozaba una tenue sonrisa._

* * *

Ella solo pudo tragar saliva, empezó a parpadear temiendo que él hubiera malinterpretado lo ocurrido, no podía articular palabra y en sus ojos comenzaban a formarse unas lagrimas que trato de ocultarse volteando la cara.

El la vio y un nudo en su estomago apareció, que tonto era, la estaba haciendo llorar.

-Mírame-le dijo-Mírame, Sidney, por favor.

Ella comenzó lentamente a voltear su cara y la mano del profesor la tomó del mentón delicadamente para poder mirarla bien.

-Esta situación solo irá a peor sino le pones remedio, deja de provocarle, no le enfades. La otra noche tuviste suerte pero lamentablemente la suerte no está siempre de nuestro lado. Te lo pido, no te metas en problemas.

Ella asintió confundida, aun así quería explicarle lo que vio.

-Severus, yo, lo que tu viste...no, no, quiero que creas que yo...

-Shh-su mano cambio de lugar y fue hasta su mejilla, donde empezaban a brotar algunas lagrimas y él se dedico a limpiarlas-Vi lo suficiente para entender.

-Aun así, yo, bueno, quiero que sepas que yo, no tenía ni idea de que él iba a venir, no me había citado con él ni nada por el estilo, solo quería que supieras.

-Está bien, aun así, no tienes que darme ninguna explicación-limpio la última de sus lagrimas y contemplo sus ojos, no pudo reprimirlo y acaricio su mejilla.

-Quería dártela-cerro los ojos ante el contacto de él y trato de sonreírle.

Era un momento muy delicado, parecía que la situación no podría desvanecerse pero se dio cuenta de donde estaban y de lo que debían hacer.

-Debes irte, tienes clase y no quiero que llegues tarde-se alejo de ella caminando hacia su mesa y antes de que atravesara la puerta le dijo-Por favor, ten cuidado.

Ella asintió.

-Gracias Severus-le sonrió y se marcho.

* * *

Durante la hora de runas estuvo preocupada por Oliver, quería hacer caso a lo que le había dicho Severus así que no se acercaría a él en la cena pero si cuando estuvieran en la sala común. Tras la clase y estar estudiando en la biblioteca se dirigió al comedor y ceno lo más rápido que pudo, fue hasta la sala común y allí espero sentada en uno de los sillones frente al fuego a que apareciese.

* * *

Pasaría alrededor de casi una hora cuando la gente comenzó a entrar y en el último grupo lo vio, no tenía ni rastro de la pelea excepto un cardenal en el pómulo. Se levanto del sillón y le llamo. El se sorprendió y se despidió de sus amigos mientras la gente se dirigía hacia las habitaciones y en la sala solo quedaban un grupo haciendo deberes y una persona sentada leyendo un libro.

-¿Que tal estas? Te veo bien pero me quiero asegurar.

-Yo, bueno, estoy bien. Gracias por preocuparte.

-No deberías haberte metido, te lo agradezco, en serio-le cogió una mano estrechándola con fuerza-Pero te podría haber pasado cualquier cosa. Esto es solo entre ese imbécil y yo.

-¿De veras te preocupa que me pase algo?-pregunto el sorprendido.

-Claro, me importas y no quiero que ese estúpido te haga algo.

El se comenzó a sonrojar y empezó a considerar la posibilidad de que entre ambos pudiese haber algo más que una simple amistad, pero cuando iba a atreverse a preguntar algo más ella hablo.

-En serio, me alegra que estés bien, descansa-se acerco a su cara y le dio un beso en la mejilla-Gracias.

Se marcho hacia su habitación dejando a un muy confundido y feliz Oliver en la sala, aún tocándose la mejilla donde ella le había besado, los golpes habían merecido la pena, no solo por rescatarla sino por la recompensa.

* * *

Los días siguientes fueron de lo más tranquilo, los tres implicados no coincidieron en ningún lugar, a pesar de que Snape estaba atento no había indicios de que hubiese más pelea y se tranquilizo. Al parecer ella le había hecho caso y estaba siendo prudente, lo que ninguno sabia era que las medidas que estaba tomando ella no servirían de nada puesto que una persona había clamado venganza y la iba a tener, fuese del modo que fuese pero esa persona no quedaría sin castigo.

Durante la comida del viernes sin embargo ella alzó la vista hacia donde solía situarse Marcus, estaba sonriendo y hablando despreocupadamente, ella notaba que algo no iba bien. Creía que algo estaba a punto de suceder.

-¡Quieres dejar de mirar y ponerte a comer!-le dijo Helena mientras pinchaba unas patatas.

-Lo siento, pero no sé, tengo una mala sensación.

-¿De qué estás hablando Sid?

-Déjalo Helena, serán tonterías mías-y siguió con el trozo de carne que tenía en el plato aunque con la sensación presente.

Cuando se iban a retirar del comedor y se dirigían a las mazmorras para la doble hora de pociones el se metió entre su grupo de chicas y le susurro:

-Ten cuidado-le acaricio un mechón y se fue tan rápido como llego. Eso no solo impaciento a Sidney sino que el resto de sus amigas consideraron aquello como muy extraño.

* * *

Todos se colocaron en sus sitios habituales y aunque no quería que Oliver se sentara tan cerca a ella para que Marcus no lo considerase una provocación, planeó hacer caso omiso a lo que le dijeran sus compañeros para no demostrar interés en ninguno. Cuando Snape comenzó la clase y les dicto la poción que debían hacer todos comenzaron a moverse por el aula para buscar ingredientes. Este fue el momento en que Marcus aprovecho para escoger los ingredientes que necesitaba para hacer de esa poción una más peligrosa aún. Como llevaban varias semanas preparando pociones extremadamente delicadas y sobre todo peligrosas en contacto con la piel por su gran nivel de corrosión decidió que era la oportunidad perfecta de vengarse. Investigo en la biblioteca sobre elementos que pudieran alterar las pociones y provocar daños y obtuvo algunos nombres de ingredientes de entre los cuales algunos de ellos reconoció haberlos visto en el aula.

Así que en el momento de ajetreo aprovecho para coger un poco de cada uno de ellos y los metió en el bolsillo de la túnica, con cuidado volvió a su mesa y comenzó a trabajar en la poción, esperando el momento oportuno para añadir los ingredientes.

* * *

Snape vigilaba el aula aún más que otras veces, quería comprobar que todo estaba bien y que ella se estaba comportando, la verdad es que lo estaba haciendo. Llevaban casi la mitad de la clase y ella no había apartado la vista de su poción ni un solo segundo, incluso una de sus amigas la estaba hablando y ella la ignoraba. Estaba impresionado por lo serio que se había tomado el consejo que la dio. Empezó a leer varios pergaminos de los que le habían entregado para ir adelantando trabajo, ese fue el momento que el aprovecho para añadir los ingredientes y de inmediato su poción comenzó a burbujear de una manera diferente a como lo hacían las otras.

Tan solo diez minutos después la poción que preparaba había adquirido un espesor considerable y considero que en cuanto hubiera un despiste seria el momento de llevar a cabo la venganza.

* * *

Oliver había permanecido concentrado en su poción aunque atento a lo que ella hacía, intuía que ella quería mantener la distancia con el por temor a que el idiota de Craig los viera, sin embargo cuando vio que su poción estaba volviéndose azul oscuro y no verde temió preguntarle al profesor puesto que aprovecharía para mofarse de él y quitarle puntos. Así que lanzó una pequeña bola de pergamino a la mesa de delante y espero a que ella se girara.

Por un momento se asusto y cuando vio quien era se giro a mirarle.

-Sid, tengo un problema-susurro casi gesticulando y señalando la poción.

Ella se levanto un poco y miro a su caldero, no le había echado la cantidad correcta de hierba salada.

-Espera-le dijo ella, se giro a su mesa donde le había sobrado y le entrego la cantidad que ella creía necesaria. Se giro de nuevo y le tendió la mano con la hierba, el la tomo.

-Gracias-susurro él y echando la hierba en la poción.

* * *

Ese gesto, no había pasado por alto para Marcus, quien solo había visto como ambos tenían las manos cogidas y no percibió que se estuvieran pasando algo, bufo y nervioso removió la poción.

* * *

Snape se levanto de su silla dejando los pergaminos corregidos a un lado y comenzó a pasarse por los calderos inspeccionando el contenido, Marcus suspiro aliviado viendo que había comenzado por el extremo opuesto a él, de este modo tendría tiempo para arrojar la poción sin que el profesor vaciara antes su caldero viendo que la poción que elaboraba no era la correcta. Vigilo como pasaba por la mesa de ella y revisaba los calderos, continuo hasta el fondo de la clase y ese fue el momento en que mientras el profesor estaba entretenido en el fondo con una poción de un Gryffindor cuando el aprovecho para desilusionar un caldero pequeño, verter el contenido del grande llenando el pequeño y hacerlo levitar encaminándose hacia la mesa de Oliver.

* * *

Cuando Sidney vio que él se encaminaba hacia ellos con la varita en alto pero sin hacer nada se asusto creyendo que iban a ser hechizados sin embargo paso de largo de ella y se planto frente a Oliver. Este levanto la vista y Marcus blandió su varita, en ese momento ella se dio cuenta que algo estaba sujetando se fue hacia él para tratar de arrebatarle la varita pero de la nada empezó a caer sobre Oliver un liquido espeso, humeante y de un tono negro. El liquido le había caído en un hombro y en una parte de la oreja, cuando comenzó a darse cuenta que la ropa se estaba derritiendo, empezó a gritar y ella le dio un empujón para apartarlo y que no le cayera más. Marcus estaba centrado observando cómo gritaba cuando el empujón le distrajo e hizo que el caldero que estaba haciendo levitar vertiera su contenido sobre ella, al principio iba a retirar el caldero pero cuando la oyó gritar continuo con una sonrisa maquiavélica formándose en sus labios.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-gritaba ella tratando de apartarse de donde seguía cayéndole el liquido, no veía nada, tenía los ojos cerrados y trataba de quitarse el liquido de la cara-Quema! ¡Mi cara! ¡No puedo ver nada!

La clase entero los miro, cuando Oliver comenzó a gritar creyeron que había sido por un error en la poción y no le dieron importancia pero cuando escucharon los gritos de ambos todos miraron la escena aterrorizados.

* * *

Severus se encontraba en el final de la clase observando el color que había adquirido una poción de un alumno de Gryffindor, le estaba advirtiendo de que tuviese más cuidado la próxima vez cuando escucho el grito de alguien y levanto la vista para averiguar de dónde procedía el jaleo. Fue entonces cuando vio que del aire caía sobre el cuerpo de ella un líquido espeso y comenzó a gritar. Corrió hacia ambos examinando de que se trataba y con su varita alejo a Craig de ambos teniéndolo retenido contra la pared en una esquina del aula.

Se olvido por completo de Hicks y se centro en ella, trato de quitarle el contenido de encima pero era imposible.

-Profesor, profesor! ¡¿¡¿Qué hacemos con Oliver? -¡Díganos!-gritaban algunas alumnas mientras otras como Helena lloraban al ver a su amiga gritando.

El estaba histérico y no controlo su tono de voz ni su nerviosismo. Al diablo con todo, ¡ella estaba quemándose!

-¡Llévenle a la enfermería! ¡Rápido estupidas!

Un grupo de tres chicas asintieron nerviosas y se lo llevaron del aula entre sollozos. El tenía que actuar rápido y no se lo pensó dos veces, la cogió en brazos y atravesó la puerta que daba a su despacho para cerrarla con un sonoro portazo producido por su cierre con una patada. Abrió la que daba a su habitación y la llevo corriendo al baño, la puso dentro de la ducha.

-¡Estate quieta por favor! Voy a abrir el agua, no te asustes.

Abrió el agua y comenzó a salir agua helada con un gran chorro.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!-ella trataba de salir pero él se lo impidió, la sujetaba de los brazos tratando que ella estuviera dentro para poder eliminar la poción.

-¡Quieta! Tienes que quitarte la túnica y limpiarte la cara-la dio una esponja y la puso sobre sus manos-Acércatela a la cara y frota con fuerza.

Ella aun seguía resistiéndose y el agua se salía por cada intento que ella hacía de salir, Severus estaba mojándose pero no le importo, entró a la bañera para mantenerla más quieta y le quito la túnica arrojándola al piso de fuera. Cogió otra esponja que tenía y comenzó a quitarle el líquido del pelo. La verdad era que la poción era tan espesa que era muy difícil de quitar y se mantenía adherida con mucha fuerza, trataba de no dañarla pero entre los tirones que le proporcionaba para quitársela y el agua helada los gritos de ella no cesaban.

-Por favor trata de aguantar, sé que no es agradable pero si no lo quitamos pronto será peor. Espera un momento, en seguida vuelvo, trata de quitar el resto que quede por el cuerpo.

Salió de la bañera totalmente empapado, cerro el baño y con un movimiento de varita se seco por completo, se dirigió hacia el aula.

-Vacíen sus calderos y dejen una muestra de la poción debidamente etiquetada encima de mi escritorio, ¡ya! Cuando lo hagan márchense.

Se acerco hasta donde había dejado apresado a Craig y le miro con asco y odio. Lo cogió de la solapa y se lo llevo fuera del aula encaminándose hacia donde solía estar Filch, quería llevárselo directo a Dumbledore pero tenía que apresurarse a llevar a la enfermería a Sidney.

* * *

Lo encontró en el cuarto que solía ocupar y le encargo que lo vigilara hasta que volviera, volvió de inmediato hacia su habitación y tocó a la puerta.

-Sidney soy yo, voy a entrar ¿vale?

-¡Espera!-grito ella

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Estoy, no tengo nada-gritaba nerviosa.

El comprendió a lo que se refería.

-Te aseguro que no mirare, abriré la puerta solo un poco y hare que aparezca una toalla para que te cubras ¿de acuerdo?

-Vale

El abrió la puerta un poco e introdujo su mano para conjurar una toalla, pero tuvo que mirar un poco hacia el interior puesto que tenía que ver dónde.

-¿La tienes ya?

-Si-se enrosco la toalla al cuerpo pero sin salir aun de la ducha-Puede pasar.

Entro y la encontró adentro de la ducha, el agua seguía saliendo y empapándola. El cerró el agua y se inclino para ayudarla a salir, el suelo estaba tan mojado que Severus resbalo e hizo que ella cayese encima de él. El golpe fue duro pero no tanto como estar en esa situación. Ella seguía encima de él, empapándole y agarrada a su pecho, el la miraba y no pudo resistir acariciar su pelo mojado con una de sus manos.

-Me estas empapando de nuevo-dijo él cuando comenzó a sentir que el agua helada comenzaba a mojarle la ropa.

-Lo, lo si, siento-dijo ella tiritando y un escalofrío hizo que su cuerpo temblara. Se abrazó más al cuerpo de él y en un acto reflejo el la envolvió en sus brazos, haciendo que su capa la cubriera.

-Yo, yo no, que, quería...me, me mantuve, al, lejada-seguia diciendo ella-co, como tú, dijiste.

-Shhhhh, no pienses en eso ahora-la ayudo a levantarse y la siguió manteniendo entre sus brazos para que fuera entrando en calor. La llevo fuera de la habitación y se alejo de ella unos centímetros para darle algo de ropa que ponerse, pero ella le agarro y le abrazo.

-Por favor, no, no, no te vayas-decía mientras le abrazaba.

-No me voy, solo voy a buscar algo de ropa-él seguía abrazándola-Te lo prometo.

Ella asintió y le dejo que fuera hacia el armario, busco unos segundos y saco dos bultos.

-No son de tu tamaño pero es lo que puedo ofrecerte-le tendió ambos y ella los recogió-Espera un momento.

Saco su varita y le aplico el mismo hechizo que uso antes para secarla. Se levanto para ir hacia el baño y así dejarla tiempo para cambiarse y mientras el recoger la ropa y poder conseguir un poco de la sustancia que le habían arrojado.

Tardo deliberadamente porque no quería encontrarla sin vestir, sin embargo la situación podía ser tan incómoda dentro como fuera del baño, puesto que cuando Severus tuvo que recoger la ropa interior de ella se sonrojo y se puso tan nervioso como si la hubiera encontrado desnuda. Metió toda la ropa en un saco y carraspeo para anunciar que saldría. Ella estaba frente a la cama con la ropa que le había prestado, era una camisa negra de las que el solía usar habitualmente, a ella le quedaba grande, se había arremangado para poder estar más cómoda. La camisa terminaba por debajo de sus muslos, el pantalón que le prestó era uno con el que el solía dormir, era fino y también le quedaba grande, aunque debido a que él no tenía mucha cadera a ella le quedaba normal.

Se había quedado hipnotizado viéndola y cuando descubrió el sonrojo en su cara se puso aun más nervioso.

-Siéntate por favor-ella se sentó en el borde algo nerviosa-La cama no te va a comer, tranquila-ella se relajo un poco más y se acomodo.

-Gracias.

-No hay de que-se giro para prender la chimenea y que ella entrara en calor.

-Por todo, en serio.

El asintió y se giro a mirarla, se sentó cerca de ella.

-Tienen que examinarte, probablemente tengas aún algún resto de poción adherido al cuerpo, si quieres...

-Examíname.

Esa simple palabra bloqueo el pensamiento de Severus y le dejo perplejo, abrió ligeramente la boca pero no sabía que decir. Carraspeo de nuevo y se giro para verla.

-Entonces, tu...

Ella comprendió y se arremango ambos brazos para dejar que él los mirara, los cogió con delicadeza y los miro. Había síntomas de llagas y de que algunos restos aun permanecían pegados con fuerza. Cuando termino con ambos ella se giro y desabotono la blusa cubriéndose la parte de delante y dejando la espalda desnuda. El aparto su pelo hacia un lado y se inclino para verla, rozaba con la yema de sus dedos cada poro de su piel y seguía encontrando llagas a su paso. Volvió a ponerse la camisa y cuando ella iba a mostrarle las piernas el la paro.

-Espera, avisare a Pomfrey, ella tiene que hacerse cargo de esto.

* * *

**Hola! Aqui estoy de nuevo actualizando =) Gracias por la lectura, los nuevos favoritos y las alertas, animan muchisimo! Gracias por los reviews por supuesto y espero que esto sirva como adelanto a un acercamiento ^_^ **

**Un saludo! ( y a escribir que voy de nuevo xd)**


	10. Monstruos y obviedades

**********************Nada de lo que aparece aqui es mio (excepto la protagonista) personajes, lugares, etc. son obra de JK Rowling.**

* * *

**Monstruos y obviedades**

Ella se había quedado perpleja, no es que hubiera aprovechado la situación para mostrarse ni exhibirse, estaba tan nerviosa que no midió sus palabras cuando habló con él. Lo único que en esos momentos le importaba era no tener alguna marca en el cuerpo, algo que le dejara huella y que fuera tan horrendo como para que la gente la mirase espantada. Por eso le pidió que la examinara, no quería ni siquiera salir de la habitación y andar por el castillo para que la gente no la viese. Al parecer Severus había malinterpretado la situación y estaba tratando de esquivarla.

-Por favor, Severus-colocó sus manos en sus antebrazos-No quiero salir de aquí y que me vean, te lo pido, haz lo que sea pero no me pidas que salga.

* * *

En sus ojos comenzaban a formarse unas lágrimas, el trato de comprenderla, probablemente tenía miedo, quizás creía que la volverían a atacar de nuevo o que ella había resultado más dañada de lo que realmente estaba.

-Está bien, pero entonces permite que vaya a buscar a Pomfrey y que la traiga aquí-ella asintió y él se levanto pero aún estaba agarrado por ella-No te va a pasar nada, te lo prometo.

Ella le miro y se adentro en esos ojos profundos que tanto le gustaban contemplar, le creyó y lo soltó.

En cuanto salió de la habitación se dirigió hacia la enfermería, donde aviso a Madame Pomfrey de la situación y esta, entre alarmada y escandalizada se dirigió a la habitación de él con lo que creía que sería oportuno para asistir a la joven. Después volvió donde Filch y esta vez se llevo a rastras y de mala manera a Craig hasta el despacho de Dumbledore.

* * *

Tras contarle la situación el anciano considero que era una situación muy delicada como para tomarla a la ligera y que necesitaba de reflexión.

-¿Pero qué más tiene que pensar director? Este no es el primer ataque de este alumno hacia otra persona, exijo la expulsión inmediata e irrevocable, es lo justo.

-Severus, no deberías precipitarte, considero que lo mejor es tener una conversación con los implicados, después pensare qué medidas tomar. Hasta entonces sugirió que el señor Craig pase todo el tiempo que no este en clase en su sala común.

* * *

Snape salió de la reunión más cabreado de lo que había entrado, ¡maldito viejo chiflado! ¿Cómo podía dudar sobre qué castigo imponer cuando un alumno había agredido a otro? El no pensaba dejar impune al maldito de Craig, la había herido, de no ser por la rapidez con la que actuó quien sabe que le pasaría en estos momentos. Se dirigió a su clase donde quería examinar el contenido del caldero que le había vertido la poción. Cuando llegó hasta él se aproximo con cuidado y extrajo una muestra para determinar que ingredientes llevaba.

Tras unos minutos de análisis pudo verificar que la poción era altamente peligrosa, era una variación de la que estaban realizando en clase y si esta ya de por sí era muy peligrosa, lo era aún más cuando su proceso de elaboración se alteraba. Además los ingredientes que había añadido hacían que el efecto fuera aún peor. Severus se mostraba preocupado y aliviado por lo que podía haber pasado.

Cuando la metió en la ducha sabía que era lo mejor para eliminar la mayor parte de la poción que estaba en contacto con su piel. Cuando pudo ver su piel sin duda se percato de que había producido heridas y que muchas ampollas y llagas se habían formado. No creía que fuese algo preocupante pero si que estaba algo asustado. Fue hasta su habitación, llamó a la puerta y la voz de Pomfrey le indico que pasara.

Miró hacia ambas mujeres, Pomfrey rodeaba la cama a tal velocidad para aplicar cremas que parecía que huía de un boggart. Ella se encontraba mirándose, tenía medio cuerpo envuelto en cremas. Los brazos, las piernas, parte del tórax, su cuello y la cara, todos estaban cubiertos por cremas y por vendas que la enfermera estaba terminando de aplicar. El sentía rabia y tristeza, verla así era algo que no le gustaba. Se había quedado paralizado en el umbral de la puerta y llevaba un buen rato viendo la escena hasta que Pomfrey se acerco a él.

-Está muy asustada Severus, no he traído nada para los nervios, si pudieras darle tú una poción...

-Claro, pero, bueno ¿ella, cómo esta?

-Las heridas desaparecerán en cuanto las cremas hagan su efecto y la piel las absorba. Quizá el color rojo no se le quite hasta dentro de uno o dos días pero por lo demás no hay nada.

-Gracias.

-Severus no hay de qué, pero si quiero hablar contigo de esta situación-dijo ella sorprendida por el agradecimiento de el, puesto que sabía que ese hombre no era amable.

La miró para que continuara.

-Aquí no, dale la poción y hablamos fuera.

El asintió dejando que ella se fuera y le esperara en el despacho, el se fue hasta su armario de pociones y cogió un frasco y vertió un poco del liquido en un vaso. Devolvió el frasco al armario y fue hasta la cama, se inclinó hacia ella.

-Estoy horrenda-dijo ella en voz baja, más hablando para sí que para él.

-No es cierto, ya has oído lo que ha dicho Madame Pomfrey, las heridas se irán y no tendrás ninguna marca.

Ella no contesto y solamente giró la cabeza en dirección opuesta a donde se encontraba el, trataba de que no la viera.

-Ten, por favor-pero ella no se giraba, así que el acerco su mano hasta un hueco que había entre las vendas y la crema en su cara para tocarla y girar delicadamente su cabeza-Bébela, te sentirás mejor y podrás descansar.

Ella lo miró pero seguía sin hacerle caso.

-Sidney, por favor-acerco el vaso a sus labios y ella aún indecisa los fue abriendo lentamente hasta que se irguió un poco y comenzó a beber. Él le sujetaba la cabeza mientras sostenía el vaso para que ella pudiera beber. Cuando terminó dejo el vaso en la mesa cercana a la cama y devolvió su cabeza a la almohada.

-Descansa, vengo ahora-y sin poder evitarlo acarició uno de sus mechones de pelo, apartándolo de la cara para que a ella no le molestara, la observo una última vez antes de irse y le dedico una media sonrisa. Ella no le correspondió.

* * *

Cerró la puerta y puso un hechizo silenciador para evitar que los oyeran.

-¿Qué quieres decirme?

-Severus, me ha sorprendido tu actitud hoy.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto el profesor sin saber a qué se refería.

-Una alumna esta en tu cama, ¡con tu ropa! ¿Necesitas algo más?-dijo Pomfrey escandalizada.

-Ya te explique la situación antes, corría riesgo de que si tardaba en llegar hasta la enfermería la poción dañara su piel. Actué en base a lo mejor para que no sufriera ningún daño-dijo pausadamente aunque nervioso y enfadado por las suposiciones que podría estar haciendo esa mujer.

-Te recuerdo que otro alumno ¡también ha sido alcanzado con la poción! ¡Y no está metido aquí! ¡Merlín bendito!

-No sé qué majaderías estas pensando pero tú misma has comprobado que todo lo que te he dicho es cierto. Ahora, si has terminado de curarla márchate-se adelanto para abrirle la puerta y observo como ella salía echa un basilisco.

El miedo y la preocupación le inundaban en aquel momento y no había tenido tiempo de pensar en lo sucedido, la verdad es que la forma de reaccionar que tuvo fue un impulso, no pensó en las consecuencias. No solo en las consecuencias que provocaría de cara al exterior, como la opinión de Madame Pomfrey o lo que probablemente llegaría a los oídos del director, sino también consecuencias interiores. ¡Se había metido en una ducha con una alumna! ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? Además la había tenido tumbada sobre él con solo una toalla cubriéndola y la había visto medio desnuda cuando accedió a examinarla. ¡Estás loco Severus Snape!, no cesaba de repetirse una y otra vez. No podía explicar cómo un hombre caracterizado por su autocontrol, disciplina y rectitud había osado actuar como un inconsciente cometiendo tantas imprudencias en tan poco tiempo. Le daba vueltas a todo lo ocurrido, y la única explicación a la que llegaba para haber actuado de esa forma era una, pero no lo quería admitir. Había actuado así por ella, no le había importado el resto, solo que ella estuviera segura y no le ocurriera nada. Ni siquiera había pensado de una forma sexual cuando estuvo en el agua mojándose con ella, quitándole toda la poción. Solo pensaba en asegurarse que no le pasaba nada.

Admitió que le había costado mantenerse sereno cuando se resbalaron y la tuvo encima suyo, pero por sobre todas las cosas lo único en que pensaba era en ella, y no en satisfacer su apetito. Ahora recordaba cada curva de su cuerpo, cada poro de su piel, había grabado en su mente esa espalda y sus delicadas piernas pero lo único que le preocupaba era las lágrimas en sus ojos. Sintió algo muy pesado cuando ella se mostro tan débil y suplicante ante él. No podía verla así, no quería verla así. Cuando estaba recordando sus súplicas la puerta se abrió y apareció Dumbledore cerrando la puerta tras él, tomó asiento y espero.

-Madame Pomfrey ha venido a mi despacho

-No hace falta que me digas más Albus, no he actuado de...

-Severus, tienes que comprender su alarma. Siempre he considerado que eras una persona que actuaba siempre de un modo racional, pero hoy me he llevado una sorpresa. El modo en que actuaste no es el mejor, y debes reconocerlo-se levanto de la silla-Se que esto no se repetirá, ahora quiero ver a la señorita Potter.

Severus asintió y le dejo pasar hacia el dormitorio dejándoles a solas. La seriedad con la que le había hablado el director era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado, excepto cuando conversaban sobre Voldemort. Lo peor era que le estaba reprochando, él sabía que había actuado de una manera incorrecta pero que el propio Dumbledore se lo dijera le había dolido.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el interior del dormitorio Dumbledore se acercaba a uno de los bordes de la cama y se sentaba mientras la miraba.

-Buenas tardes señorita Potter.

-Lo serán para usted señor-dijo ella sin mirarle.

-Me temo que para usted también, me he enterado del accidente y he venido en cuanto he podido, ahora que la veo y se la opinión de Poppy considero que está usted bien.

Ella giró la cabeza hasta que le miro.

-Míreme bien, estoy envuelta en cremas, pociones y telas. No, no estoy bien.

-Sin duda eso es lo que opina ahora, pero en cuanto el efecto de las pociones se absorba verá que sigue tan bella como antes.

-Si eso ocurre deberé de darle las gracias al profesor Snape y a Madame Pomfrey-contesto ella con un deje de burla.

-Sin duda querida-sonrió-He hablado con Poppy, vendrá antes de la cena para llevarte a la enfermería y que sigas con el reposo allí.

-¡No! Director por favor-hizo el gesto de levantarse pero él se lo impidió-Se lo pido, no quiero salir de aquí, tan solo déjeme hasta que me quiten las pociones y las cremas. Nunca le he pedido nada, lo sabe. Tan solo esto.

En sus ojos vio una súplica sincera y solo pudo asentir.

-Por otra parte se que estará muy cansada y no es el momento para que reflexione sobre ello pero me gustaría informarle que el señor Craig aún no ha sido sancionado.

Sidney lo miro muy sorprendida.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no ve lo que hizo?-dijo en un tono más alto que el anterior.

-Puedo verlo, y he visto también lo que le ha hecho al señor Hicks. Pero me gustaría hablar con los afectados para saber que opináis al respecto.

-Quiero a ese...ese, ser, fuera del colegio-dijo lentamente y con la mandíbula tensa ella.

-Entiendo que la rabia aún es grande en tu interior, pero me gustaría que lo pensarás serenamente y después lo habláramos.

Ella aún estaba aturdida y solo quería vengarse, así que lo siguiente que le dijo el director la pillo por sorpresa.

-Por otra parte querida, me gustaría que guardaras silencio con respecto a lo de hoy, no al incidente puesto que es conocido por todo el castillo a estas alturas. Sino a los hechos posteriores, lo mejor es que todo el mundo crea que estas en la enfermería.

Dicho esto se levanto y se dirigió hacia la puerta donde abrió un poco y se giró para despedirse.

-Director-le llamo ella-Gracias por permitir quedarme, pero en cuanto a lo otro, quien me la hace me la paga, y le aseguro que no descansare hasta que el este fuera de mi vista.

Dumbledore no sabía que decir, entendía el rencor de ella pero no quería enfrentarse.

-Descansa-salió y cerró la puerta.

* * *

Severus había escuchado la frase que ella le había dicho, no conocía ese lado tan vengativo de ella, sabía que era algo rencorosa pero no vengativa. Comenzó a preguntarse qué sería lo que ella haría y esperaba que no fuera algo peligroso aunque admitía que no le importaría que le sucediera algo a ese imbécil de Craig. Se levantó de la silla para hablar con el director.

-¿Que tal esta?-dijo tratando de mostrarse amable y no tan preocupado como realmente estaba.

-Bien, aunque no me preocupa como está ahora, sino como estará después. Severus espero que no te importe pero la he permitido quedarse por esta noche aquí, puedo ordenar a los elfos que preparen un cuarto para ti.

-No hace falta director, me quedare en el despacho, aún tengo cosas que hacer y aprovechare para ponerme al dia con las correcciones.

-Esta bien, pero si me permites solo te diré que lo más conveniente sería que fueras a cenar al gran comedor, quiero evitar que surjan rumores-el director le dedico una pequeña sonrisa aunque su mirada seria no la acompañaba, se dirigió hacia la puerta y se dio la vuelta-Una cosa más, vigílala, que no cometa ninguna tontería.

Severus asintió y despidió al profesor, sin duda le habían surgido miles de dudas.

* * *

Había salido del despacho para ir a cenar al gran comedor, entró a la habitación para avisarla pero se la encontró dormida y no quiso despertarla, así que le dejo una nota donde le decía que había bajado a cenar y que después le traería algo de cena. Se quedo varios minutos observándola antes de irse, parecía tan tranquila, sin querer la estaba mirando on una pequeña sonrisa, cuando se dio cuenta se marcho.

Una vez en el gran comedor cenó lo más rápido que pudo aunque sin levantar sospechas y se marchó hacia las cocinas, los elfos le sirvieron una bandeja donde había un poco de todo puesto que no sabía que le gustaría a ella. Se marcho de allí y se fue con la comida hacia su habitación. Trato de entrar despacio por si ella aún estaba dormida pero se la encontró de pie frente al espejo quitándose algunas de las telas que tenía puestas.

Dejo la bandeja en la mesa cercana a la cama y se fue directo hacia ella.

-¡Para! Tienes que dejar que las cremas y las pociones hagan efecto, sino no servirá de nada.

-Quiero verme, no soporto estar envuelta sin saber qué aspecto tengo.

Continuaba desenrollándose telas y quitando cremas para verse hasta que el la agarro de las manos para que parase.

-Estate quieta y hazme caso. Quedaras bien pero tienes que confiar en mí, deja que las cosas hagan efecto. ¿Estarás quieta?

Ella asintió pero él no estaba muy convencido.

-¿Seguro?-pregunto alzando una ceja.

-Si, te lo prometo.

La soltó y se fue hacia la cama donde ella se sentó cabizbaja.

-Ahora tendré que ponerte algo de crema en esos brazos, has quitado gran parte de ella. Te he traído la cena, podrías ir cenando mientras yo busco las cremas y vengo con ellas.

Se alejo hasta el despacho donde estuvo varios minutos buscando las cremas que necesitaba, estas estaban en los lugares más altos y tuvo que comprobar que aun fueran efectivas. Volvió a la habitación con ellas y Sidney se encontraba comiendo un trozo de empanada. Se sentó en una silla cercana y espero a que ella terminara de cenar. Mientras tanto la estaba observando. Ella se percato de eso.

-¿Tan monstruo parezco?-dijo irónicamente ella.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-No dejas de mirarme y eso me pone nerviosa.

-No eres ningún monstruo y si te pone nerviosa que te miren entonces tendrás que echar a medio colegio de aquí.

-¿Es eso un halago o un insulto?-pregunto ella girándose para verle y viendo como las mejillas del profesor se encendían a un tono carmesí.

Mierda Severus ¡por qué eres tan obvio!

-Es una mera observación, veo que muchos te miran y no te pones nerviosa, nada más que eso-aparto su vista de ella posándola en la ventana.

-La razón es que ellos no son tú.

Volvió a mirarla y se quedaron callados durante varios segundos. ¿Cómo diablos salgo de esta situación?

-Deberías terminar de cenar.

-En realidad no tengo más apetito-aparto la bandeja y se sentó sobre la cama, casi en medio.

El se levanto y fue hacia ella para aplicarle las cremas, viendo donde estaba no le quedo más remedio que sentarse junto a ella. Sidney aprovecho y se acerco hasta el, quedando a escasos centímetros suyos. Se arremango la camisa y le extendió el brazo.

El comenzó a aplicarle la poción y después la crema, lo hacía son suavidad y parsimonia.

-Aún no te he dado las gracias el suficiente número de veces por todo lo que has hecho por mí.

-No son necesarias, actué como lo habría hecho cualquiera en mi lugar.

Cambio de brazo y siguió aplicándole ambas.

Ella con la mano que tenia libre le levanto el mentón con suavidad y le miro a los ojos, acto seguido se inclino hacia el lentamente y poso sus labios en su mejilla dándole un suave beso que hizo que la piel de ambos se electrizara al momento.

El paro en seco de aplicarle la crema, no reacciono durante unos instantes y después la miró.

-¿A qué estás jugando?

-A nada.

La tensión entre ambos era muy evidente, a pesar de que en ese momento era lo que menos deseaba, Severus se levanto y se fue hacia el despacho para pasar el resto de la noche. Antes de salir le dijo:

-Será mejor que descanses y que no toques ninguna parte que tenga crema. Buenas noches.

* * *

Ella se tumbo, cansada de que no surgiera nada más. Sabía que estaba a punto pero el siempre se iba, siempre la abandonaba y eso la estaba comenzando a molestar. Aunque si se paraba a pensar bien la situación había conseguido muchas cosas, solo que no las suficientes como ella quería. Al fin y al cabo no estaba acostumbrada a perseguir lo que le gustaba.

* * *

Pasó una parte de la noche en el despacho adelantando trabajo tal como le había dicho a Dumbledore pero cuando terminó no sabía qué hacer. No tenia sueño y mucho menos iba a dormirse en la incómoda silla del despacho, trato de revisar pociones, colocar estantes y ordenar cajones. Todo lo que hacía lo terminaba rápidamente y ya no encontraba más cosas que hacer para mantenerse entretenido. Se acerco a la puerta del dormitorio e inclinó su cabeza para comprobar que no había ruido y que ella estuviese durmiendo. Comenzó a abrir lentamente la puerta y entro cerrándola tras él. Se quedo parado en el marco y no vio ningún movimiento, así que se acerco sigilosamente hasta un lado de la cama y observo como dormía plácidamente. Algo parecido a una sonrisa se estaba formando en la cara de Severus, con todo el cuidado del mundo se sentó en el borde y con algo de temor dirigió su mano hacia su cara, donde tenía un mechón de pelo sobre su rostro y amenazaba con pringarse de la crema que ella tenía. Con mucho cuidado lo retiro y se quedo mirándola unos instantes. Apoyó su espalda contra el cabecero cuando el sueño comenzó a inundarle y sus parpados se hacían cada vez más pesados.

* * *

No sabía qué hora era, el cuarto estaba oscuro y solo se distinguían las cosas por la luz que daba el fuego de la chimenea. Su cabeza se giro a ambos lados encontrándose algo desorientada pero a los pocos segundos reconoció donde estaba. Volvió a tumbarse pero cuando lo hizo noto que había algo sobre la cama, una mano, recorrió con la mirada el brazo y pudo comprobar de quien era. El profesor se había quedado dormido a su lado, estaba apoyado en la cabecera pero su cabeza se hallaba reposando en la piedra y su brazo había caído hasta la cama. Sonrió agradecida de la preocupación que tenía el por ella y en silencio se acerco hasta el.

* * *

**Lo sé, lo sé! Ahora mismo me acabo de refugiar tras una columna para evitar que me de un Crucio de lleno! He dejado ahi la escena a punto de caramelo pero... os aseguro que en el próximo capítulo disfrutareis...o no, quién sabe ^_^ **

**Me lo estoy pasando genial escribiendo y una vez más os doy las gracias por la lectura! Agradezco los reviews =D una tiene su corazoncito y saber que lo que escribo gusta a la gente es algo genial!**

**Un saludo! Buen comienzo de semana!**


	11. Consecuencias

**************************Nada de lo que aparece aqui es mio (excepto la protagonista) personajes, lugares, etc. son obra de JK Rowling.**

**************************Advertencia: Este capítulo tiene una escena un poco subida de tono, repito solo un poco :P**

* * *

**Consecuencias**

Se acerco hasta él y comprobó que estaba profundamente dormido, se inclino y poso sus labios en su mejilla, cuando los despego se quedo embelesada mirándole y a pesar de las ganas que tenia de que él se tumbara en la cama y descansara junto a ella, sabía que si le despertara el se excusaría y se marcharía de allí. Así que volvió a tumbarse y lo único que hizo fue agarrar la mano de Severus con la suya. Así, con ambas manos unidas ambos durmieron el resto de la noche.

* * *

Cuando ella despertó aun seguían ambos en la misma posición en la que se había dormido, fue uno de los mejores despertares que había tenido a pesar de la incomodidad de no haberse cambiado de postura para no tener que soltar su mano. Aprovechando que aún se hallaba dormido ella se dirigió hacia el baño cogiendo su varita de la mesa que había junto a la cama. Cerró la puerta y comenzó a arreglarse.

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que noto fue un fuerte dolor en el cuello, llevo una de sus manos hacia él en un intento de masajearlo.

-¿Te duele mucho?-escucho como alguien le decía.

Giro su cabeza y recordó todo lo que había pasado y porque ella se encontraba ahí.

-Solo un poco, nada a lo que no este acostumbrado.

-Deberías dejar que te de un masaje, soy muy buena con ellos o al menos eso es lo que me dice Sirius-dijo sonriendo.

-No hace falta pero...un momento ¿tus vendas?-se percato que ella ya no llevaba nada, ni las vendas, ni las cremas, ni las pociones. Nada. Tan solo llevaba puesta su camisa y esta dejaba ver sus piernas. Su piel volvía a lucir como antes.

-Me las he quitado esta mañana, no podía aguantar más con los picores. Si quieres puedes continuar con la inspección-le mostró los brazos y el los reviso.

-Bueno, sin duda las cremas y pociones han hecho efecto.

-¿Sigo igual?-dijo tímidamente ella.

-Claro-contesto el sin lugar a dudas.

-¿Igual de guapa?-se mordía el labio.

El sabía que si pero no quería contestar, sin duda ella era peor que su madre. Severus creyó que la única persona capaz de dejarlo sin saber que decir era ella, pero se equivocaba.

* * *

Ella vio como el agachaba la cabeza y no quiso insistir más. Se acerco a el poniéndose frente a su espalda y comenzó a apartarle el pelo hacia un lado.

-¿Qué haces?-dijo el dándose la vuelta y mirándola atónito.

-Shh, estas mal del cuello, lo menos que puedo hacer es darte un masaje y tratar de destensarlo.

-No hace falta, en serio.

Ella lo agarro impidiéndole marcharse, tomo su cabello de nuevo hacia un lado y le desabrocho la túnica y el chaleco, dejando a Severus con su camisa blanca. Ella paro y se volvió a tomar algo, cuando se iba a girar para ver que era noto sus manos de nuevo. Ahora estaba desabrochándole varios botones de la camisa y la retiro dejando sus hombros al descubierto.

-Relájate.

Sidney había cogido un poco de la misma crema que él le había aplicado a ella, la crema servía para hidratar la piel así que pensó que vendría bien. Se puso detrás de su espalda de rodillas, puso un poco de crema en sus manos y comenzó a masajear el cuello de él.

* * *

Una sensación de calor y suavidad lo estaba invadiendo, notaba como ella deslizaba con delicadeza sus manos desde su nuca hasta sus hombros. Su piel comenzaba a erizarse y cuando ella comenzó a apretarle con más fuerza reprimió un gemido de placer ante lo que ella le estaba provocando. Sin embargo no era capaz de controlar el ritmo de su respiración y estaba se estaba convirtiendo en algo sin control.

Ella no supo si le estaba gustando hasta que comenzó a notar como sus hombros se relajaron y como su cabeza se inclino hacia delante permitiéndole el acceso completo a su cuello. Comenzó a acariciarle con suavidad pero cuando vio la tensión que tenia acumulada en el cuello empezó a aplicar presión para relajarle. Escucho el sonido de su respiración, la cual era cada vez más profunda y desacompasada. Noto como la satisfacción la estaba embriagando, estaba tocando al hombre responsable de que sus pensamientos no tuvieran otro protagonista que no fuera él. El hombre con el que soñaba besar. Ese hombre estaba ahí, y ella le estaba acariciando y sabía que a él le gustaba.

Quería aprovechar la situación, hacer algo, lanzar alguna indirecta, lo que fuera. Siguió masajeándole pero acerco sus labios hasta su oreja.

-Quiero que sepas que te agradezco enormemente todo lo que has hecho por mí.

El sintió un escalofrió cuando noto sus labios sobre su oreja y más aún cuando escucho su voz tan sedosa hablándole tan cerca.

-Ya te lo he dicho, no es nada.

-Para mí si lo es, cuando se vive en parte gracias a una imagen esta lo es todo para nosotros. ¿No crees?

-¿Te estas encatalogando entonces? Creí que eras más inteligente que aquellos que viven de las apariencias.

-¿Acaso no lo soy? Dime-acerco su cuerpo a su espalda-¿A qué crees que correspondo?

-¿La chica popular?

-Muy bien. Aunque es una pena que solo unos pocos vean lo que hay detrás de eso. Fíjate en ti por ejemplo, quien imaginaria que debajo de esa fachada de profesor recto y disciplinado se esconde alguien caballeroso, elegante y atractivo ¿Mmm?

Severus se puso nervioso con las últimas palabras que ella pronuncio, era la primera vez que había escuchado a una mujer considerarlo atractivo. Lo peor era que eso le gustaba. ¿Pero qué demonios? ¡Ella era una estudiante!

En ese momento ella aprovecho y comenzó a deslizar sus manos por el interior de la camisa de él, estaba acariciando el pecho del hombre de arriba a abajo. Su propia excitación se hacía patente porque estaba empezando a respirar profundamente y se lo estaba haciendo saber a el puesto que seguía cerca de su oreja.

-No me he olvidado de la noche del baile Severus, sabes que tenemos algo pendiente.

Comenzó a desabrochar los últimos botones de la camisa para poder continuar acariciándole el torso, mientras su boca estaba ocupada dándole besos y suaves mordiscos cerca de su oreja y cuello.

-Para-consiguió decir el haciendo uso de todo el autocontrol del que era capaz, en una voz tan baja que apenas era audible y que podría haberse confundido con un suspiro o un gemido.

* * *

Noto como sus manos dejaban de acariciarle, como sus besos habían cesado y como su cuerpo ya no estaba apegado a su espalda. Deseaba profundamente que ella continuara pero en su interior sabia que aquello estaba mal.

-Severus-lo llamo ella.

El se giro y desearía no haberlo hecho. Ella estaba ahí tumbada con su pelo suelto desperdigado por la almohada, con su propia camisa abierta, mostrándose. La miro y vio como ella se humedecía los labios y lo miraba con deseo.

-Ven.

Sabía que tenía que apartar los ojos de ella pero no podía, verla ahí tumbada provocativamente e insinuándosele directamente había sido demasiado para él, quien estaba dudando que hacer.

Cada centímetro de su piel eran tan perfecto que daba risa recordar que hacia unas horas ella había estado tan preocupada por ser un monstruo. Al contrario, era lo más bello que el había visto, su piel parecía tan cremosa e incitaba a tocarla, acariciarla y besarla durante horas. Su mirada bajo hasta su pecho y cuando se dio cuenta su cuerpo comenzaba a inclinarse peligrosamente hacia donde estaba ella. Se levanto y comenzó a abrocharse la camisa.

-Vete por favor-dijo sin ni siquiera mirarla.

-No quieres eso y lo sabes.

-Eso es lo que quiero.

-Tu amiguito no esta tan seguro ¿no crees?

Se atrevió a mirarla y vio hacia donde estaba ella mirando, fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo abultado en sus pantalones y la presión que llevaba molestándole desde hacía bastante rato. Se giro quedando de espaldas a ella y volvió a hablarla.

-Vístase y váyase.

-Severus...

-¡Ahora!-grito él.

Ella se puso de nuevo la camisa, cogió su varita y camino hacia él para tratar de suavizar la situación.

-Si hay algo que te ha molestado Severus perdóname pero...

-De aquí en adelante diríjase a mí como Señor o Profesor Snape, lo ocurrido hoy ha sido un terrible error que nunca más volverá a suceder, le quedo claro ¿señorita Potter?

-Vamos Severus no me...

-He dicho ¡si le quedo claro!-la grito mientras la cogió del brazo con tanta fuerza que la estaba lastimando.

Ella reprimió las lágrimas y asintió.

-¿Si qué?

-Si señor.

El la soltó.

-Ahora lárguese de mi vista, ya.

Ella se aproximo hasta la puerta, estaba furiosa, decepcionada y sobre todo lastimada. No quería irse así sin más. Cuando estaba a punto de atravesar la puerta se volteo, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas de rabia.

-Ningún hombre me ha despreciado de la forma en que tu lo has hecho, esto no quedara así. Juro que habrá una próxima vez, pero esa vez no seré yo la que se entregue a ti, serás tú quien me suplicaras que lo haga. Lo juro.

Dicho esto cerró la puerta y se marcho, camino con dirección a su habitación sin reparar en si había alguien por los pasillos que la pudiera ver o no. Estaba lastimada y su corazón había sido el peor parado.

* * *

Severus sabía que le había hecho daño donde más le dolía, en su ego. Ella había demostrado ser vanidosa y que él la hubiera rechazado varias veces seguramente habría sido lo peor que le podrían haber hecho. Le dolía la decisión que había tomado pero sabía que era lo mejor, al fin y al cabo era una estudiante de 16 años, encaprichada temporalmente de su profesor y que en cuanto la ilusión por la novedad hubiera desaparecido ella también lo haría. ¿De qué le servía lanzarse a los brazos de ella? ¿Para convertirse en alguien irracional guiado por sus hormonas y satisfacer sus más básicos instintos? No, el no era así. Aunque sabía que detrás de su fachada de chica perfecta se escondía algo más como ella misma dijo, era alguien dulce, simpática e inteligente. Era de las pocas relaciones que había logrado establecer en Hogwarts tras su llegada y ahora sabía que la había roto.

Afligido suspiro y termino de arreglarse para bajar a desayunar al gran comedor, todo volvería a la normalidad.

* * *

Se encontraba como un basilisco, nadie osaba a mirarla o de lo contrario ella les dejaba petrificados. Muchos se habían acercado a ella para preguntarla que tal se encontraba pero ella les contestaba fríamente y todos pesaban que aún estaba enfadada por ello. No hacía más que venir a su mente el recuerdo de todo lo que había pasado y cada vez era más doloroso. El la había herido en todos los lugares donde más daño hacia. Su corazón y su orgullo estaban en mil pedazos desde que él le dijo que parase y comenzó a gritarla. Nunca había esperado una reacción como esa, como mucho estaba preparada para otro rechazo pero no para los gritos. La manera en que la había tratado había sido despreciable y ella no podía soportarlo. ¿Por qué diablos mentía? Ella había visto el deseo en sus ojos, había sentido como su piel se erizaba ante su tacto, ¡por Merlín había visto el bulto en su pantalón! No eran imaginaciones suyas. Ella no entendía el porqué del rechazo.

En esos momentos lo que su mente y su corazón le pedían a gritos era demostrarle cuan equivocado estaba. Sin embargo sabia que él no era como el resto, ella podía reaccionar impulsivamente y él lo tomaría como un acto infantil. Debía pensar las cosas con calma y no dar un paso en falso, quería asegurarse de cómo continuar actuando. Lo que estaba claro es que no se iba a rendir, mucho menos ahora.

* * *

Durante el resto del dia no la vio, ni en el desayuno, ni en la comida, ni en la cena. Tampoco se la encontró por los pasillos, había visto a sus amigas pero ella no se encontraba con ellas. Pensaba que ella estaba arrepentida de como había actuado y que por eso no quería enfrentárselo cara a cara. Ella estaría muerta de vergüenza por la confianza que había tomado con él y por haber traspasado los límites de su relación. Sin embargo Severus pensaba dejar el asunto correr, no quería hablar con ella para que no se sintiera mal y que retomaran su relación anterior. Ahora además no tenía ninguna excusa para tratar con ella tal como lo hacía antes. Pensó que lo mejor sería entonces retomar el trato inicial.

Dumbledore le pregunto por ella y contesto que la última vez que la vio la encontró perfectamente y que no la había vuelto a ver. El anciano se mostro satisfecho con su respuesta y no volvió a preguntar. No fue hasta la mañana del domingo cuando recibió una carta del director llamándole a su despacho tras el desayuno. Esto preocupo un poco al profesor puesto que no sabía que podía decirle. Por su mente se cruzaba tanto el nombre de Voldemort como el de ella. Trataba de tranquilizarse pensando que seria para alguna misión pero cuando la vio en el comedor sintió lo peor. Ella le miro mientras estaba desayunando y utilizó una sonrisa tan retorcida que parecía que la risa de el que no debe ser nombrado pareciera una nana. Por su mente paso una idea. Pero no creyó que hubiese sido capaz, la volvió a mirar tan serio como acostumbraba pero algo inquieto y ella volvió a mirarle, esta vez mordiéndose el labio. Observo como posaba sus ojos en el director y el a su vez comenzó a mirarle. Estaba más serio que de costumbre, cuando este noto su mirada volvió la cabeza y no le dirigió su habitual sonrisa sino un gesto seco. En el rostro de Severus comenzaba a formarse un rictus de terror. Dejo el desayuno y se fue al despacho del director a esperarle.

* * *

No creo que haya sido capaz. Esa era la frase que retumbaba en su cabeza constantemente, a modo de autoconvencimiento. Pero... ¿y si lo ha hecho? Quizás le ha contado todo al director y probablemente este me eche por haber consentido tantas confianzas con ella, o peor aún ¿y si ha cambiado la historia y me hace parecer a mí como el malo? De un modo u otro en ambos casos parecería el malo y lo más probable es que le expulsaran del castillo. Adiós empleo y orden del fénix, se acabo la doble vida.

Continuaba caminando nerviosamente y pensando que haría tras su expulsión cuando apareció ella tras la gárgola de piedra. Sus sospechabas se confirmaron. Caminaba lentamente y se apoyo en el marco de la puerta del despacho. Ni siquiera le había dirigido la palabra a pesar de sonreírle. La espera lo estaba impacientando aún más y verla ahí apoyada tan feliz, sabiendo que por su culpa le echarían lo estaba matando.

-¿Que pretendes?-dijo mirándola desde el otro marco de la puerta.

-¿Perdón profesor? No sé a qué se refiere-dijo con un tono de voz inocente.

-¿Ahora soy profesor? Ayer no lo era para ti, dime ¿qué es lo que quieres?

-Disculpe pero creo que se está equivocando, le repito que no entiendo de que me habla.-le dedico una sonrisa que pudo con el poco control que le quedaba.

Se acerco de una zancada hasta ella, apoyo sus brazos contra el muro cercándola entre el mismo y la pared. Acerco su cara hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de la suya.

-¿Que ganas con echarme? ¿Esta es tu venganza? Como ayer no te complací ahora le iras con el cuento al director, no sé por qué no me extraña. Eres una niñita consentida que cuando no tiene algo se frustra. Déjame decirte que puede que hayas logrado cosas adulando a tus superiores y que quizás poseas algo de talento, pero la belleza se marchita con la misma rapidez con la que viene. Espero que disfrutes de lo que consigas porque no te durara para siempre.

Cuando iba a continuar diciéndole algo más se dio cuenta que la gárgola de piedra se había movido.

-¡Severus!

Se dio la vuelta cuando horrorizado vio como el director miraba la escena con enfado. Se separo de inmediato y se mantuvo alejado de ella.

Con un gesto de cabeza el director les indico que le siguieran y pasaron tras él a su despacho, el anciano se perdió tras una estantería de libros mientras que Severus continuaba mirándola y ella sonreía ampliamente. La puerta del despacho volvió a abrirse y entro por ella Marcus Craig, Severus se sintió descolocado por completo. Por primera vez comenzó a dudar y empezó a pensar que quizás se había equivocado. Craig se acerco hasta ella y pudo ver la escena.

-Sidney ¿qué tal estas?

Ella no respondió y le miro con desdén apartando la mirada y centrándola en un artilugio del despacho.

-Oye lo siento, en serio. No quería hacerte daño, no sé que me paso por la cabeza, te lo juro. Al único al que quería dañar era a ese imbécil de Hicks. Quería darle su merecido.

-¿Cómo te atreves siquiera a dirigirme la palabra? Eres un asqueroso desgraciado que no merece que pierda mi tiempo en alguien como tu, pero ¿sabes que? El no te ha hecho nada y desde luego no merecía lo que le hiciste, preocúpate por disculparte con él y no conmigo.

La agarro del brazo.

-¿Tienes algo con él?

-¿Pero qué dices? En serio Craig estas mal de la cabeza-ella pego un tirón tratando de soltarse de su agarre.

-Entonces ¿por qué rayos le defiendes tanto? Es un enclenque, absurdo e imbécil, que lo único que sabe hacer es ir tras tus faldas. Ni siquiera tiene agallas para defenderte.

-Puede que para ti sea así pero el resto no lo vemos como tal. Hay más cualidades que admirar en un hombre que el volumen de sus bíceps o cuantos cráneos ha partido en una pelea.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y por ello entro Oliver, miro hacia las personas que se encontraban frente al escritorio del director y agacho la cabeza yendo hacia ella.

-Oliver ¿cómo estás?-pregunto la chica preocupada.

-Bien Sidney, gracias por preocuparte-le sonrió tímidamente aunque mirando con recelo hacia el otro joven.

-No es nada.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo luego si no te molesta claro.

-En absoluto yo...

-Ella no tiene nada que hablar contigo estúpido-se lanzó Marcus entre ambos agarrándola a ella entre sus brazos y haciendo que Oliver retrocediera.

-¡Suéltame imbécil! ¿No te das cuenta que ni con una rama del sauce boxeador te tocaría?

Por primera vez durante todo el rato que había presenciado la escena se atrevió a hablar.

-Señor Craig me temo que o suelta a la Señorita Potter o no tendré más remedio que enseñarle modales.

-Lo siento profesor Snape-dijo deshaciendo del abrazo forzado a la joven.

Guardaron silencio durante unos minutos más hasta que volvió a aparecer Dumbledore de entre los estantes donde había desaparecido y se dirigió hacia su silla. Al ver que solo había dos sillas para el resto de ocupantes hizo aparecer otras dos más. Todos se sentaron, en un extremo estaba Severus y en el otro estaba ella.

-Buenos días a todos, lamento profundamente que estén hoy aquí, desearía que el grave incidente no hubiese ocurrido y me hubiera tenido que ahorrar esta conversación. Están aquí citados por el altercado que hubo en la clase del viernes del profesor Snape. He llamado a los implicados y al propio profesor para que den sus versiones de los hechos puesto que como saben aún no he impuesto una sanción ante un hecho que sin duda la merece. ¿Alguien es tan amable de comenzar con el relato?

* * *

Tras varias horas de conversación donde se conto lo sucedido desde cuatro versiones diferentes pero todas con el mismo final, Marcus haciendo que cayera la poción en ambos, y después de que el director tuviera que silenciar varias veces los enfrentamientos que surgían entre los tres jóvenes, todos se quedaron callados esperando la decisión de Dumbledore.

-Está bien, me temo que la decisión no les gustara pero considero que es la más apropiada. Señor Craig, debido a sus actos usted es el que carga con mayor responsabilidad, le serán descontados de su casa 100 puntos, será suspendido del próximo partido de quidditch y permanecerá un mes de castigo con el señor Filch.

Marcus iba a protestar pero basto una mirada del director para callarle.

-En cuanto a ustedes dos, sé que no son los responsables directos pero sin duda también están involucrados. Señorita Potter les serán restados de su casa 30 puntos y también quedara suspendida del próximo partido de quidditch.

-¡Dumbledore eso es totalmente injusto! No tuve nada que ver y ahora...

-Ahora está pagando las consecuencias de sus actos señorita Potter-el anciano la miro por encima de las gafas de media luna y le dedico una mirada reprobatoria que le traspaso la mente.

¿Acaso el se habría dado cuenta? Su mirada era demasiado obvia y probablemente el castigo era no solo por esos actos sino por otros.

Ella asintió en silencio.

-Usted señor Hicks también tiene castigo, serán 20 puntos menos para su casa y tendrá que ayudar al profesor Snape durante la próxima semana después de clases.

Los tres asintieron admitiendo el castigo aunque sin estar de acuerdo.

-Esto va para los tres y es lo último que les diré. Las actitudes como las que han tenido no se toleran en Hogwarts, ninguna-poso sus ojos en ella- Esto ha sido una advertencia pero no habrá próxima vez. Espero que por su bien recapaciten y adopten una actitud madura. Pueden irse.

Todos se levantaron a la vez y caminaron rápidamente hacia la puerta. Las manos de Severus y las de Sidney se encontraron en el picaporte y ambos se miraron durante una fracción de segundo. Ella lo agarró y antes de que abriera la puerta la voz del director volvió a sonar.

-En realidad tu no Severus, quédate.

El profesor volvió a mirar al director y la miró de nuevo, vio como ella giraba el picaporte dedicándole una última sonrisa y se marcho.

Tras ella se marcharon los otros dos jóvenes.

Quizás después de todo el había tenido razón y no se había equivocado como pensó en un principio...

* * *

**Gracias por la lectura! La cosa comienza a ponerse interesante entre estos dos =) que pensais que pasará? apuestas?**

**Un saludo!**


	12. La celebración

******************************Nada de lo que aparece aqui es mio (excepto la protagonista) personajes, lugares, etc. son obra de JK Rowling.**

* * *

**La celebración**

Severus cerró la puerta y caminó hacia el escritorio.

-¿Qué ocurre Albus?

-Sabes perfectamente lo que ocurre. Te advertí el último dia. Se perfectamente del carácter de la señorita Potter, se que puede ser tan dulce y adorable como Lily Evans y a la vez tan descarada y arrogante como James Potter. Es una mezcla de temperamentos muy inestable pero al fin y al cabo ella tiene justificación por ser aún una adolescente. ¿Pero tú? ¿Qué justificación tienes tu Severus?

-Director, no sé que le habrá contado pero le juro que...

-Nadie me ha contado nada. Te aseguro que no hacen falta palabras para saber que algo está pasando. Tu comportamiento de estos días lo ha dejado patente y el de hoy al entrar solo ha hecho aún más fuerte la teoría. No entres en su juego, te lo suplico. Puse mi confianza en ti, no hagas que me arrepienta de ello.

-No lo hare señor.

Tras la conversación el profesor abandono el despacho poniendo rumbo a las mazmorras pero nada más salir de la gárgola se encontró con ella, caminando deliberadamente despacio para que el la encontrara. En tan solo unos pasos el ya estaba a su altura, caminaba cerca de ella a su mismo ritmo.

-Espero que haya disfrutado, ha tenido su propio espectáculo.

. ¿Tan intrigante ha sido la espera profesor? ¿Acaso no había sido informado del motivo de la reunión?-ella sonrió como lo había hecho antes y eso le saco de sus casillas.

-Escúcheme bien no se que tiene pensado pero sus jueguecitos están de más conmigo, le aconsejo que se los ahorre y se evite problemas.

-¡Vaya, ahora vuelvo a ser señorita! Pensé que usted había dejado el trato formal en el despacho.

Snape no lo aguanto más y mirando hacia ambos lados del pasillo agarro del brazo a la joven y la metió en un aula cercana, se cercioro que estuvieran solos y cerró la puerta poniéndole también un hechizo silenciador.

-Eres una persona despreciable. No te importa jugar con los demás siempre y cuando obtengas beneficio a cambio. Las personas como tú solamente me inspiran asco y lastima. Si lo que quieres es vengarte, adelante, ¡corre a por Dumbledore!

-De modo que por eso estaba usted tan tenso señor. Usted creyó que mi venganza iba a ser eso, ¡que iluso! Soy rencorosa pero no estúpida. Y en cuanto a lo que le inspiro...verá a mi no tiene por que mentirme-dirigió su mirada hacia la entrepierna del profesor quien por precaución removió su capa tapándose-De todos modos me da exactamente igual, lo único que le pediría es que no me robe mi preciado tiempo.

Se encamino hacia la puerta eliminando los hechizos pero se volvió una vez más.

-¿Por qué tan tenso? Relájese profesor, esto no ha hecho más que empezar.

* * *

Los días pasaron y el ambiente en el castillo se estaba oscureciendo, al igual que estaba pasando fuera de el debido a la oleada de ataques de Voldemort. Sin embargo en la escuela el ambiente estaba así debido al estrés de las clases y la guerra abiertamente declarada entre Ravenclaw y Gryffindor. El castigo impuesto a los jóvenes no había gustado en absoluto a sus compañeros, quienes habían empezado a intentar culpar a alguien. De esta situación se aprovecho Slytherin puesto que se unieron a Ravenclaw, unos solo por ser amigos de Marcus y otros por machacar a Gryffindor. Hufflepuff se mantenía al margen aunque Sidney contaba con mucho apoyo entre ellos y sabía que podría contar con ellos si los necesitaba.

Los profesores no estaban nada contentos por la situación y trataban de evitar los conflictos al máximo pero el número de castigos y peleas no hacía más que aumentar.

Snape había notado esa rivalidad desde el castigo, 100 puntos menos para una casa habían dolido a los integrantes aunque él consideraba que era del todo justo. Había observado los comportamientos entre miembros de ambas casas, todos se comportaban igual excepto dos personas. Oliver y Sidney al parecer habían tomado la misma decisión, no darse por aludidos ante las miradas y habladurías de los demás, en las clases se comportaban como antes y no caían ante las provocaciones del resto. El creía que era lo mejor, aunque a decir verdad la actitud de ella no era la de antes. Si, se había fijado, ella no era la chica amable y simpática con él, ahora le mostraba una absoluta indiferencia, a excepción de cuando tenía que responder alguna pregunta directamente y lo único que hacía era contestarle con desdén sin ni siquiera mirarle. Ese rechazo le estaba molestando pero pensaba que era mejor eso a que ella se comportara como una cría.

Lo que realmente le estaba causando gracia era la actitud de Hicks con ella, la esperaba siempre a la salida, se sentaba junto a ella siempre que podía, la traía los libros, estaba siempre mirándola como un imbécil, le regalaba algún detalle y le enviaba notas en las clases. En cierto modo no pudo evitar sentirse algo identificado con él, cuando él era joven y aun era amigo de Lily había hecho muchas de las cosas que ahora Hicks hacia con Sidney. La situación en el despacho con el castigo de Dumbledore viendo como ella le defendía le había recordado a Lily, en algunas ocasiones era idéntica a ella. Eso no era bueno para Severus porque no podía evitar sentir cosas a pesar que se había prometido y le había prometido al director mantener distancia. Pero se mantenía aliviado al ver que ella no le correspondía y trataba de no herirle o al menos eso es lo que le parecía.

* * *

La mañana del martes se había levantado como otro dia cualquiera, se había duchado y vestido y bajaba para desayunar. Tomo un par de tostadas y comenzó a beber su café. De repente escucho como el silencio habitual de las mañanas se vio interrumpido por un montón de aplausos y gritos. Levanto su mirada y puso ver como la mesa de Gryffindor estaba aplaudiendo. No sabía el motivo así que siguió observando.

-¡Siempre le hacen lo mismo! Es increíble-dijo Pomona sentada junto a él.

-¿Qué es increíble?-le respondió Severus tratando de saber a qué se refería.

-La celebración, todos los años le hacen lo mismo, hoy es el cumpleaños de Sidney Potter, 1 de abril y si no estoy equivocada cumple los 17. ¡Ay! quien pudiera volver a sus años.

El asintió y siguió desayunando mientras que pudo ver como estaba ella aún de pie recibiendo besos y abrazos. Estaba muy contenta y saludaba a todo el mundo alegremente mientras agradecía a todos el gesto.

* * *

-En serio, lleváis 6 años haciéndolo ¿por qué siempre me pasa que no me lo espero?-dijo ella mientras terminaba de abrazar a una compañera de 7º.

-¿Acaso siempre piensas que nos vamos a olvidar?-contesto Christinne animándola a sentarse.

Tomo asiento entre ella y Rominna y empezó a desayunar.

-No lo sé, quizás.

-¿Ya sabes lo que te espera esta noche no? Después de las clases directa a la sala común para la fiesta ¡y ves derechita, nada de rondas ni biblioteca! La cumpleañera no puede faltar, no podemos empezar la fiesta sin ti.

-¡Habla por ti guapa!-dijo Helena-Yo con un par de cervezas de mantequilla y buena música empiezo la fiesta.

Todas comenzaron a reír.

* * *

La mañana trascurrió en la clase doble de Trasformaciones junto con Hufflepuff. McGonagall ese dia fue bastante permisiva y estaba de mejor humor que otros días. Estuvieron aprendiendo unos hechizos de nivel avanzado pero pocos lograban realizarlos de un modo correcto. Al final tan solo diez personas lograron conseguirlo y estas fueron felicitadas por la profesora.

Durante la hora de la comida el ambiente en la mesa de Gryffindor era muy divertido, todos reían y conversaban alegremente y estaban deseando que llegara la fiesta de por la noche. Al terminar Sidney se levanto y fue hasta el pasillo por donde solían salir los profesores para esperar a la profesora McGonagall.

Esta salió pocos minutos después pero lo hizo acompañada del profesor Snape.

-Oh querida, no te lo dije antes pero ¡felicidades!

-Muchas gracias profesora-dijo ella sonriéndola.

Minerva se inclino para darle un abrazo que ella correspondió.

-Espero que no te importe, pero te he comprado un pequeño regalo.

-Profesora no hacía falta pero muchísimas gracias aún así.

-No es nada mujer, pero...intuyo que estas aquí por algo.

-Como siempre tan inteligente profesora-sonrió- Verá mis amigos quieren organizar una pequeña fiesta en la sala común esta noche para celebrarlo. El caso es que quería pedirle permiso para que pudiesen entrar algunas personas de otras casas a nuestra sala y para que fuese algo flexible con la hora.

-Sidney, soy permisiva pero no sé si hasta tal extremo. Me estas pidiendo mucho, y si, conozco a la perfección lo que significan las pequeñas reuniones en cuanto a celebrar tu cumpleaños se refiere.

-Minerva te prometo que no habrá ningún incidente y el número de personas no será tan grande como otros años. Oh vamos, los 17 solo se cumplen una vez.

Se miraron unos instantes y al final la profesora cedió.

-Está bien, pueden pasar algunos alumnos pero en cuanto a la hora mi tope son las 12. Por favor que no se armen problemas.

-Por supuesto, muchas gracias. Por cierto si alguno de los profesores quiere pasarse a la fiesta están invitados.

-Gracias querida.

Ella se marcho y ambos se dirigieron a la sala de profesores.

-Que encanto de chica ¿no crees Severus?

-Si, todo un encanto.

-La he visto crecer y ahora se convierte en una mujer ante mis ojos. Aún recuerdo cuando su madre caminaba por estos pasillos y ahora... ¡Que mayor me estoy volviendo!-dio un suspiro-Severus teniendo en cuenta la situación espero que no te importa acudir esta noche para recoger a los alumnos de tu casa que acudan a la fiesta.

-En absoluto.

-Lo último que quiero es que se queden fuera de lo permitido, tendré que hablar con los otros jefes. Oh y encima preparar la sorpresa, ¡sin duda hoy hay mucho que hacer!

-¿A qué te refieres Minerva? ¿Qué sorpresa?-dijo intrigado Snape.

-Bueno no lo dije delante de ella por ser sorpresa pero va a venir su familia, Lily me escribió pidiéndome permiso para visitarla junto con su padrino y Sirius Black. Ella no lo sabe, estoy segura que le hará ilusión. Por eso he de encargarme de recibirlos y de llevarlos hasta la torre.

* * *

Snape volvió hacia las mazmorras tras salir de la sala de profesores, tenia clase con sexto y lo cierto es que no le apetecía tener que estar viéndola. Su mente ahora solo pensaba en Lily, la vería esta tarde y estaba deseando que las horas pasaran para aunque solo fuera verla unos segundos. Entró al aula y toda la clase le estaba esperando dentro, les dio las instrucciones y comenzaron a elaborar la poción.

En la clase solo se escuchaba el burbujeo de los calderos y los golpes de los cuchillos contra la madera al cortar los ingredientes. Levanto su vista en varias ocasiones hacia ella y en ninguna ocasión se encontró con su mirada. Continúo revisando pergaminos hasta que faltaban cinco minutos para terminar y comenzó a avisarles para que embotellaran una muestra.

Vio como Helena retuvo a Sidney unos momentos probablemente para que revisara su poción puesto que ella estaba inspeccionando el caldero y susurrándole algo. Esto hizo que ella fuera de las ultimas en entregarle el frasco y cuando lo fue a hacer el aprovecho para molestarla.

-Hábil estrategia señorita Potter.

-Disculpe profesor Snape ¿de qué está hablando?

-Invitar a McGonagall a su fiesta, imagino que es una de sus maneras de ganarse el afecto ¿no?

-Creía que su nivel de audición era tan óptimo como el de su sarcasmo señor, yo no invite a la profesora McGonagall, invite a todos los profesores.

-¿Acaso me invita a mi también?

-Por supuesto señor-sonrió- Es una ocasión muy especial, celebro mi mayoría de edad.

-Tenga cuidado con ella entonces, a partir de ahora los actos que haga puede...que...estén, castigados con, mayor rigidez.

Se inclino hasta quedar más cerca de él para que nadie pudiera escucharlos.

-Ahora puedo hacer lo que me plazca, con quien me plazca-alzo una ceja-¿Verdad señor?

Le dejo el frasco y se fue a recoger sus cosas no sin antes decir en voz suficientemente alta para que la escuchara.

-Pásese tras la cena, imagino que el ambiente será más divertido.

Dicho esto salió del aula dejando a un Severus pensativo quien empezaba a contemplar la posibilidad de ir a la fiesta, pero no por verla a ella, sino por ver a Lily.

* * *

Tras la clase de Runas, que probablemente fue una de las que más largas se le hizo a Sidney se dirigió a toda prisa hacia su habitación, quería darse una ducha y arreglarse un poco. Tras bañarse empezó a maquillarse y a arreglarse el pelo, en el hizo ondas y lo dejo suelto luciendo un brillo inusual lo que lo hacía más bonito. Se volvió a poner el uniforme aunque solo se puso la camisa, que dejo sin abrochar varios botones, y la falda, la cual acorto visiblemente unos centímetros.

Se dirigió hacia la sala común donde la estaban esperando ya muchas personas. Cuando bajo el último tramo de escaleras todos gritaron un felicidades y comenzaron a poner algo de música.

* * *

Sus amigas no paraban de reír junto a ella, todo el mundo estaba conversando alegremente y algunos se estaban animando a bailar. Tras un rato de fiesta apareció la profesora McGonagall que suspiraba aliviada y ella pensó que sería por no encontrase ningún alboroto.

-¡Bienvenida profesora! La verdad es que no la esperaba tan pronto-saludo Sidney sorprendida de la temprana aparición de ella.

-Oh querida, en realidad vengo a traerte mi regalo y una sorpresa.

Le extendió el paquete y ella lo abrió, era una bonita túnica morada con detalles negros, era fina y la podría utilizar para cuando la primavera estuviera algo más cálida.

-Muchísimas gracias profesora-sonrió y la dio un abrazo-Me encanta, es preciosa.

Ella asintió e hizo un gesto hacia el retrato permitiendo la entrada.

-¡Remus! ¡Sirius!-corrió hasta abalanzarse sobre ellos, primero abrazo a su padrino el cual no la soltaba de su abrazo y después abrazó a Sirius quien comenzó a hacerle cosquillas y a hacerla reír.

-Veo que te ha gustado la sorpresa-dijo la profesora- En un rato volveré, he mandado a algunos elfos para que os traigan algo de cenar, así que disfrutad.

-Muchas gracias-volvió a decir ella.

La profesora salió y al poco tiempo comenzaron a llegar cuatro elfos con la cena. La depositaron en varias mesas y la gente comenzó a cenar mientras disfrutaba de la fiesta.

* * *

-¿Cómo la habéis convencido para venir?-preguntaba la joven a su padrino.

-Bueno ya sabes que es algo estricta pero tu madre le escribió una carta y ella accedió.

-¿Y ella?

-Bueno, es una pena y ella estaba realmente apenada por no poder venir pero esta con molestias, ya sabes.

-Si, lo sé-el fantasma del problema que casi había olvidado estaba de nuevo acechándola.

-Pero bueno, espero que aunque no estemos todos seamos los suficientes-contesto su padrino sonriéndola.

-¡Los merodeadores somos más que suficientes!-dijo Sirius alzando la cabeza mientras hacia reír a la chica.

* * *

Continuaron cenado mientras hablaban de las novedades en Hogwarts y en el mundo mágico, Remus la hablaba de los ataques que estaban ocurriendo y ella intrigada quería saber más sobre el asunto. Al terminar la cena eran los únicos que estaban sentados hablando ya que el resto de la gente estaba de pie o charlando o bailando. Sirius trato de mediar viendo la situación.

-Lunático amigo, creo que te estás haciendo mayor. ¡Esto es una fiesta! Deja a la chica disfrutar.

-Estoy disfrutando Sirius-contesto ella algo molesta.

-No lo estas mientras que no bailes conmigo-le guiño un ojo tendiéndole una mano y ella acepto mirando a Remus para excusarse, este le sonrió y se limito a mirar como ambos se iban.

Ambos se fueron hacia el centro de la sala común, donde se estaban arremolinando las parejas para bailar. La música era muy movida y aunque no era para tener un contacto continuo veían como muchos bailaban muy juntos.

Sirius sonreía mientras la seguía al ritmo de las canciones, ambos estaban riendo sin parar, ella veía como el bailaba y a pesar de que no lo hacía mal notaba como algunos de los pasos no eran para nada modernos. El vio como ella se reía y la agarro de la cintura atrayéndola hacia sí.

-Ey, ¿!de que te ríes señorita! Acaso no te gusta como bailo.

-Lo siento-seguía riéndose-Es que se nota que estas algo anticuado.

-¿Anticuado? ¿Yo? Te voy a enseñar lo anticuado que estoy.

Siguieron bailando y esta vez lo hacían semejante a como muchas parejas de su alrededor, notaban algunas de las miradas del resto pero no les importaba, ellos estaban disfrutando de lo lindo. Ella necesitaba disfrutar después de todo lo que había pasado y el necesitaba una noche así tras todos los acontecimientos que se estaban viviendo fuera.

* * *

A medida que la noche pasaba la fiesta comenzaba a animarse realmente, varios chicos de 7º habían logrado infiltrar varias botellas de whisky de fuego y muchos eran los que estaban notando ya los efectos. A pesar del rechazo inicial por parte de su padrino, quien desaprobaba que ella bebiera tan pronto, Sirius fue quien la animo y Remus finalmente cedió. De eso habían pasado algunas horas y ahora el alcohol comenzaba a notarse entre ellos. Sirius siempre se las ingeniaba para que ambos estuvieran rozándose y para estar en continuo contacto con alguna parte de su cuerpo. Ella había notado como él se estaba desinhibiendo y le permitía el contacto mientras que aprovechaba para devolvérselo gustosamente.

Sidney había notado las miradas reprobatorias que les estaba dedicando Remus pero prefería ignorarlas tal y como hacia Sirius, el cual cuando se daba cuenta de ello solo reía y le decía a su amigo que disfrutara.

El se reía de la timidez de otras parejas y mientras que aprovechaba para darle algún que otro consejo a los chicos seguía bailando con ella.

-¿Sabes lo que pienso?

-¿Qué?

-Que es hora de mostrarles a tus compañeros como se baila de verdad.

Sidney no entendía el significado de lo que le había dicho hasta que noto como los brazos de el la elevaban y la subían hasta una de las mesas donde anteriormente habían estado cenando. Sorprendida y sin tener ni idea de que hacer quería bajar a pesar de estar riéndose por el nerviosismo. El se subió también y la agarró de la cintura impidiéndola bajar.

-No, no, no señorita, usted de aquí no se baja.

Empezó a moverse y en cuanto la agarró la vergüenza y el nerviosismo desaparecieron y salió la parte salvaje y alocada de ambos.

* * *

Bailaban juntos y tocándose todo el rato, alguna de sus manos siempre permanecía en la cintura de ella. Las manos de Sidney estaban siempre ocupadas sobre su pecho o el abdomen o arrastrando las caderas de el hacia las de ella. Se miraban todo el tiempo y el brillo de algo más aparecía en sus miradas.

Remus quien no estaba de acuerdo con la conducta que estaban teniendo ambos pero confiaba más en el criterio de su ahijada que en el de su amigo, solo se dedicaba a mirarles para que parasen pero cuando les vio subidos en la mesa y demasiado juntos se levanto y fue hacia ellos.

Sirius noto como alguien le tocaba la pierna y cuando miro vio a su amigo allí.

-Lunático, ¿qué pasa? ¿Quieres unirte?

Sidney comenzó a reírse mientras su padrino le miraba severamente.

-Sirius estas delante de un montón de gente y con una adolescente, compórtate.

-¡Pero si solo estoy bailando con ella!-exclamo Sirius con algo de picardía.

-No te lo repetiré más veces.

Mientras que Remus permanecía al lado de la mesa mirándoles, Sirius se dio cuenta que algunas parejas les estaban mirando y eso no hacía otra cosa que divertirle más.

-¡Ey chico! Si tú, agarras a tu novia como si de una escoba se tratara. La tienes que agarrar así.

Entonces ella sintió la mano de él en su pierna, muy cercana a donde terminaba su falda y empezaban sus nalgas. La apretaba con suavidad mientras se acercaba aún más a ella y movía sus caderas sensualmente.

-Así ¿ves?

-Si, lo estamos viendo todos perfectamente Black.

Sabia de quien era esa voz, inconfundible su gravedad.

* * *

**Buenas! perdón por la tardanza pero he estado liada con esto del estreno de Batman viendome las dos anteriores para rememorar xD**

**Espero que os guste y que comenteis!**

**Un saludo!**


	13. ¿Te gusta la vista?

**********************************Nada de lo que aparece aqui es mio (excepto la protagonista) personajes, lugares, etc. son obra de JK Rowling.**

* * *

**¿Te gusta la vista?**

Se encontraba cenando en el gran comedor, levanto la vista y pudo comprobar que en todas las mesas había varios asientos sin ocupar, probablemente de alumnos que no habían asistido a la cena por estar en la celebración. Estaba retrasando todo lo posible la visita a la fiesta, sabía que en parte tenía que ir, obligación de ser jefe de casa y debería asegurarse de que los alumnos de Slytherin que asistieran volvieran a su sala común. Pero sabía que por dentro había algo más que la obligación, un cabello rojizo le estaba llamando. No la había visto por los pasillos a pesar de percatarse de la ausencia de McGonagall al principio. Probablemente les llevo ya a la sala común.

Sin embargo se sentía tan nervioso de verla otra vez que estaba retrasando todo lo posible el encuentro a pesar de que lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. Cuando ya había acabado de cenar se dedico a hacer ronda por los pisos inferiores y comenzó lentamente el camino que le llevaba hacia la torre.

Cuando estaba en el 6º piso se encontró con unos Gryffindors que llevaban varias botellas, tras examinarlas y comprobar que eran whisky les quito 30 puntos a cada uno por tener bebidas alcohólicas siendo menores y otros 20 puntos por estar deambulando a esas horas. Camino tras ellos hasta la sala común. Menuda celebración pensó Severus, con razón me dijo que tras la cena la fiesta estaría más divertida.

Espero a que le dijeran la contraseña a la dama gorda y accedió tras ellos, nada más el retrato se había abierto la música ya se podía escuchar. Dio un repaso general a la sala cuando su atención se fijo en dos personas. Se acerco un poco más para cerciorarse y fue cuando su pecho se hincho de rabia. Ahí estaba ella, subida a la mesa junto con el pulgoso de Black, ambos muy cómodos y sonrientes, al parecer estaban disfrutando. La distancia entre ambos era nula, sus cuerpos se estaban tocando y las manos de cada uno al parecer querían agarrar aún más al otro hacia ellos. Pudo ver los ojos de Black, brillaban y demostraban algo más que deseo. Sintió unas ganas terribles de estrangularlo.

-¡Ey chico! Si tú, agarras a tu novia como si de una escoba se tratara. La tienes que agarrar así-decía Black hacia uno de los jóvenes.

Esas ganas no fueron nada en comparación a cuando vio como una de sus manos se deslizaba de su cadera hacia su pierna, a una altura demasiado intima.

-Así ¿ves?

-Si, lo estamos viendo todos perfectamente Black-le dijo Severus llamando su atención y la de muchos presentes.

* * *

El se giró contrariado y mostró una mueca de sorpresa que sustituyo por una falsa sonrisa.

-Vaya quejicus, ¿qué haces aquí? Esto es una fiesta, tus cacharritos de química están abajo.

-Se muy bien donde me encuentro Black, la cuestión es si lo sabes tú-respondió ácidamente el profesor.

-En una fiesta a la que no estás invitado y la cual estoy disfrutando mucho.

-Déjame decirte que si estoy invitado y que tanto tu como la señorita Potter tienen un concepto de diversión muy...físico.

-¿Quién te iba a invitar a ti? Si eres un amargado.

-La señorita Potter.

-¿Ella? Vamos quejicus no inventes, Sidney tiene buen criterio, sabe diferenciar entre gente y basura. Si te has colado admítelo de una vez.

En ese momento Sidney coloco uno de sus brazos en el abdomen de Sirius para retenerle puesto que quería evitar la pelea.

-Sirius para-dijo ella tranquilizándole-Es cierto, yo le invite.

El la miró sorprendido y sin encontrar palabras con las que fastidiar a Severus se calló.

-Vaya, veo que Black se ha quedado sin habla, ¿y tu Lupin? ¿También te has quedado sin habla para no decirles nada sobre el espectáculo que están dando o es que acaso te gusta mirar?

* * *

El comentario había sido de lo más venenoso para los tres y tanto Remus como Sirius se habían quedado callados avergonzados. Sin embargo había alguien más que estaba disfrutando con esta situación aparte de Severus.

-Es una fiesta profesor, estamos bailando y divirtiéndonos ¿estamos incumpliendo alguna regla acaso?-dijo ella situándose delante de Sirius y poniendo sus brazos en jarras frente a él.

Maldita muchacha, estaba delante de él mostrándose altiva y a la vez tan seductora, cuando se puso frente a el Severus pensó que sabía muy bien lo que hacía puesto que le estaba ofreciendo una vista de lo más perversa. Sus ojos estaban a la altura de donde su falda terminaba, y si, se había dado cuenta que ella la había acortado. Mostraba sus piernas firmes y sedosas mientras ella le sonreía seductoramente.

-Se me ocurren unas cuantas señorita Potter.

-¡Maldito quejicus! Te voy a...-estaba diciendo Sirius tras ella pero sin querer la golpeo, haciendo que esta cayera de la mesa.

Snape no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y cuando se dio cuenta ella había caído sobre él y ambos estaban tumbados en el suelo, el golpe lo recibió su espalda y después notó como el peso de ella estaba sobre él. A pesar de estar dolorido no la aparto y se quedo mirándola a los ojos mientras ella aprovechaba para apegarse a él. Severus lo notó y comenzó a sonrojarse sabiendo lo que eso provocaría. Ella disimulaba tratando de parecer que se estaba levantando cuando desplego ambas piernas a cada lado de su cintura quedándose de rodillas sobre él. Comenzó a presionar contra la entrepierna de él y fingiendo para que los demás no lo notaran le preguntó.

-¿Está usted bien profesor?

Al principio la sorpresa le impidió contestar, trataba de controlarse ante lo que ella hacía.

-¿Profesor? ¿Me escucha?-y siguió presionando mientras veía como sus actos estaban dando resultado y ella fingía preocupación.

-Ss, si, si. Estoy bien-se dio cuenta de cómo ella sonreía y atisbo la perversidad en ella. Había conseguido lo que quería, la cuestión ahora para él era como levantar sin que los demás lo notaran.

En ese momento vio como Sirius Black bajaba de la mesa de un salto y agarraba de los brazos a Sidney para retirarla de encima suyo.

-Vamos cielo levanta de ahí, ¿estás bien?-ella asintió- Perdona no quise tirarte y mucho menos encima de este.

-No pasa nada Sirius-contesto ella.

-Probablemente haya sido la primera vez que hayas tenido a una mujer encima tuyo quejicus, que pena me da que haya tenido que ser ella.

Severus se levanto haciendo un movimiento con la capa para cubrirse, estaba tan furioso con ese saco de pulgas que no quería decirle nada más. Solo comenzó a gritar a sus estudiantes que se pusieran en grupo y se dirigieran a la salida. Tanto Sirius como ella miraban con una sonrisa algo perversa como el profesor se marchaba de la sala con sus alumnos dirigiendo antes de irse una mirada de lo más envenenada a la pareja.

* * *

A los pocos minutos aparecieron el resto de jefes de casa y el profesor Nolton quienes disfrutaron durante un rato de la fiesta antes de acompañar a sus alumnos a sus salas comunes. Algunas parejas continuaban bailando y otros simplemente conversaban animadamente, el nivel de diversión y de desmadre ya no era el mismo que antes. Sidney se encontraba en una conversación con la profesora Sprout y con McGonagall, ambas estaban rememorando cuando eran jóvenes y envidiaban y halagaban a la chica dándole algún que otro consejo. Ella sonreía amablemente pero su mente no estaba en ese momento en esa conversación. Agradeció a Merlín que Sirius interrumpiera la charla con las profesoras para llevársela a abrir los regalos.

Una gran torre de ellos se apilaba cerca de la chimenea, se puso eufórica a abrirlos y excepto algún regalo como el de una compañera de Gryffindor de 5º quien le había regalado un pack de pergaminos, y otro como el de un chico de Hufflepuff de 7º quien le regalo uno de los jerseys más horrendos que había visto en toda su vida, el resto de regalos le habían gustado mucho.

-Bueno, bueno, reconozco que fue todo muy bonito pero que te queda lo mejor-dijo Sirius alzando la voz para que todos le escucharan.

-¿A si?-contesto ella sorprendida aunque sabía que faltaban sus regalos.

-Lunático procede por favor-dijo Sirius mientras hacia un gesto muy teatral con la mano hacia su padrino.

Remus se levanto del sillón y le tendió un paquete envuelto en tonos rojos con un lazo azul marino.

-Ten, muchas felicidades y creo que te gustara-le tendió el paquete con una sonrisa.

Ella lo acepto y comenzó a desenvolverlo nerviosa, cuando vio lo que era se abalanzó hacia su padrino con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Cómo diablos lo has conseguido? ¡No puedo creérmelo!

Le había regalado uno de los libros favoritos de ella, pero no era un libro cualquiera sino que se trataba de la primera edición de ese ejemplar, un libro sobre leyendas antiguas y relatos, una compilación de historias escritas por varios magos aventureros. La encuadernación era tan antigua que tenía miedo de abrirlo.

-Fue muy difícil lo reconozco, pero me alegro que te guste.

-¿Gustarme? Me encanta, es genial, muchísimas gracias padrino.

-De nada pequeña-sonrió Remus.

-Ejem, ejem-tosio Sirius haciendo a un lado a su amigo-Una vez pasados los regalos prehistoricos abrimos los modernos.

Le extendió un gran bulto y ella temerosa lo cogió. Sabía que el siempre se excedía en los regalos así que no sabía que podía ser aquello. Fue desenvolviendo el lazo dorado y rasgo el papel. Dentro se encontraba una prenda y un paquete más pequeño, extendió la prenda y vio una chaqueta de cuero negro.

-Pensé que te haría falta para la moto-contesto Sirius guiñándole un ojo.

-Oh es preciosa y sabes cuánto me gustan estas chaquetas-se la puso y se fue hacia él para abrazarle.

-Esto es para mi chica rebelde-dijo Sirius señalando la chaqueta-Y esto para mi chica elegante-esta vez señalaba el paquete más pequeño.

Ella se inclino para cogerlo y comenzó a desenvolverlo. Era una caja negra, la abrió y sus ojos saltaron de la sorpresa. Le miro y este comenzó a reírse, ella sin creérselo volvió a mirar el interior y temerosa acerco su mano para acariciarlo. La caja albergaba un colgante de piedras preciosas, un regalo costoso.

-¿Son lo que yo creo que son?-consiguió decir ella.

-No son escorbutos explosivos si eso es lo que crees-se reía a carcajadas-¡Oh vamos! tan solo es un collar.

-¿Tan solo un collar?-respondió ella impresionada-¡Uno que tiene amatistas!

-Amatistas, granate y ónix para ser más exactos-completo el.

-Sirius es...demasiado, no, no puedo aceptarlo.

-No seas tonta.

Se dirigió hacia ella y tomo el collar de la caja, aparto su pelo hacia un lado y colocó el collar en su cuello, lo abrocho y se la llevó hacia un espejo. Se puso detrás de ella y la miro por el reflejo.

-Luces hermosa-susurro en su oído.

Ella se miro y sonrió, el tenia razón, acarició el collar y se giró para sonreírle y abrazarle.

* * *

Las chicas se acercaron rápidamente a admirar el collar y después a mirar a la persona que se lo había regalado, todas le sonreían y el pícaramente les devolvía la sonrisa, estaba encantado.

La profesora McGonagall elevó el tono y comenzó a pedir a los demás que fueran marchándose. Antes de irse de la sala común se acerco hasta ella, aunque Sidney sabía que era para hablar noto la mirada de la profesora en el collar y un suspiro.

-Querida siento terminar con la fiesta pero mañana hay clases, espero que lo comprendas.

-Si profesora, ningún problema, gracias por todo de verdad.

Ella asintió y comenzó a hablar a los dos hombres.

-Señores les acompañaré hasta la salida.

-Un momento Minerva-dijo Remus- Toma Sidney, este es de tus padres.

Le tendió un paquete mediano, no lo dudo y se giró hacia Helena para dárselo.

-Helena por favor llévalo hasta mi cama y cuidado con que se abra misteriosamente por el camino-se burlo ella guiñándole.

-Descuida cariño.

Se volvió hacia los hombres y la profesora y comenzó a mirarla inocentemente.

-Minerva, por favor...

-No, hoy he cedido bastante y lo sabes.

-Tan solo hasta el hall-comenzó a hacer pucheros.

-Venga Minerva-se unió a ella Sirius.

Frunció el ceño y exhalo.

-Está bien, está bien. Si ya es difícil lidiar con uno con los dos es imposible-acepto la profesora.

Sidney se señalo la garganta con la varita y aplicó un hechizo altavoz.

-Bueno, está bien, chicos, chicas, se acabo la fiesta, me lo he pasado muy bien y agradezco que hayan venido y sus regalos. Ahora lo siento pero nos tenemos que ir. Mañana será otro dia.

La gente comenzó a dispersarse con pereza, unos se dirigían a la puerta para buscar a su jefe de casa y los Gryffindor remoloneaban en la sala común. Tanto Sirius como Remus y Sidney salieron tras el retrato de la dama gorda y esperaron a Minerva fuera. A los pocos minutos salió ella y comenzó a guiarles hacia el hall.

* * *

Por el camino Remus iba concentrado mirando el castillo como si fuera la primera vez que lo había visto, la profesora se dio cuenta y aminoro su paso para conversar con él. Mientras tanto más atrás caminaban Sirius y ella, al principio iban distanciados el uno del otro, bromeando y molestándose entre ellos. A medida que seguían caminando la distancia se acorto y ahora el brazo de él se encontraba arropándola a ella mientras reían. No se dieron cuenta de que cada vez la distancia con la profesora y con Remus era mayor, estaban a gusto divirtiéndose.

* * *

Severus acababa de dejar a los alumnos en su sala común y cuando regresaba para hacer su ronda se encontró con el director quien le animo a dar un paseo junto a él. Paseaban mientras Dumbledore hablaba sobre recientes descubrimientos que había realizado sobre una sustancia. Snape no prestaba mucha atención y solamente asentía y se dedicaba a pensar. Cuando llegaron al primer piso se encontraron con McGonagall y con Lupin, ambos venían conversando.

-Minerva, Remus, que agradable sorpresa-comento jovialmente el director.

-¡Oh director! No pensaba encontrarle rondando por el castillo, estaba acompañando a Remus y a Sirius hacia la salida para permitir que se vayan tras la fiesta.

-Comprendo, aunque solo veo a Remus ¿y Sirius?

McGonagall se giró y no les vio.

-Han debido retrasarse, seguro que ya están llegando-se excuso Lupin.

El director asintió.

-Minerva si no te importa tengo que conversar contigo, ha llegado una carta del ministerio y necesito informarte sobre ella.

-¿Tiene que ser ahora?

-Lamentablemente sí, no te preocupes estoy seguro de que Hagrid estará encantado en acompañarles.

-Si Minerva, tranquila-contesto Remus.

Ella accedió y se dirigió hacia Albus quien se despidió de ambos y se marcharon hacia el despacho del director.

Los dos hombres se quedaron en la estancia en penumbra a una gran distancia mientras se miraban.

-Absolutamente magnífico-dijo de repente Snape.

-¿Qué es absolutamente magnífico?

-El espectáculo que ha dado tu amiguito hoy, sigue sin madurar, que pena...

* * *

Las palabras de Snape quedaron ahogadas por las risas que procedían de las escaleras, ambos miraron y vieron como la pareja venia riéndose, cuando vieron al profesor trataron de mantener la compostura aunque sin éxito.

-Vaya, el murciélago esta suelto dando una vuelta-soltó Sirius haciendo que ella le diera un codazo.

-Vamos Sirius tenemos que irnos-dijo Remus tratando de controlar a su amigo.

-Menudo espectáculo tan bochornoso Black, estoy deseando que te largues del castillo lo más rápido posible.

-Tranquilo quejicus yo tampoco quiero estar bajo el mismo techo que tu, no quiero que se me pegue la tontería.

Comenzaron a descender las escaleras cuando Snape volvió a hablar.

-Señorita Potter, que yo recuerde quienes se van son ellos, no usted.

-Oh lo siento profesor pero la profesora McGonagall me ha dado permiso para acompañarles, si me disculpa.

* * *

Volvió a descender y vio como Snape les seguía, satisfecha seguía sonriendo y apegándose más a Sirius. Esta era una buena noche para la venganza. Comenzó a jugar aún más con él y Sirius respondía ante las provocaciones que ella le daba, ya ni siquiera se contenía ante las miradas de su amigo. Caminaban despacio mientras conversaban.

-Divertido, atento, algo atractivo, regalas cosas preciosas... ¿algún defecto tendrás que tener no?-le preguntaba ella irónicamente sabiendo que el se molestaría.

-¿Algo atractivo? ¿Sólo algo atractivo?-enarco una ceja-Te voy a dar a ti algo atractivo.

En ese momento Sirius la soltó de su brazo y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en los costados mientras ella reía y trataba de librarse de sus manos. Con los movimientos y algo de ayuda picara de él la camisa de ella acabo algo desabrochada por la parte de abajo y las manos de Sirius no dudaron en colarse por su vientre para continuar torturándola.

-No...Pa, para-continuaba riendo-Sirius, en serio, no puedo más.

-Reconoce que soy atractivo y te dejare.

-Nunca.

-Muy bien.

Sirius dejo de hacerle cosquillas y ella confusa esperaba a ver que haría cuando no dudo en cogerla con sus fuertes brazos y cargarla sobre un hombro como si de un saco se tratara.

-Sirius! Estás loco, ¡bájame!-decía ella aún riendo.

-No, te llevare conmigo o te tirare al lago negro hasta que no lo reconozcas.

Trataba de librarse pero le era imposible, además sabia que todo lo que estaban haciendo lo estaba viendo el sin ninguna duda.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a las puertas para salir del castillo ella aún seguía sobre el hombro del hombre.

-Vaya ahora tendremos que avisar al viejo Filch-exclamo Sirius.

-No hará falta Black-contesto Severus que estaba tras ellos y realizó un movimiento con su varita permitiendo la apertura.

-¡Pero si Quejicus nos estaba siguiendo! Ni me había dado cuenta.

-Estabas muy...entretenido-dijo el profesor mirándola.

Sirius se había girado para enfrentársele y no se dio cuenta hasta que vio donde se posaba la mirada de Snape de lo que estaba enseñando. Sabía que Sidney llevaba la falda más corta que otras compañeras, era un hombre y estaba claro que se fijaba en esas cosas que hacían las mujeres pero cuando la cargo sobre su hombro no reparo en que alguien pudiera verla puesto que Remus se encontraba más adelante. Ahora que veía la mirada de Snape en el trasero de ella reparo en que lo más seguro es que la ropa interior de chica estaría expuesta.

Los dos hombres se miraron unos segundos, Snape con algo de vergüenza y Sirius habiéndole descubierto.

-¿Te gusta la vista acaso?-pregunto irónicamente mirando al profesor quien tensó la mandíbula como respuesta-Vamos cariño- le palmeo una nalga provocando aún más a Snape-Fin del viaje.

La puso sobre el suelo y recibió un golpe en el brazo que ella le acababa de propinar.

-Maldito, ahora estoy mareada por tu culpa.

-No te enfades pequeña-le sonrió inocentemente.

Salieron hacia el exterior y ella se coló para acompañarles. Algo en lo que no estuvo muy de acuerdo su padrino pero finalmente cedió.

-Tener que perder mi tiempo en acompañar a estos...-chasco la lengua molesto.

-Quejicus nadie te ha pedido que lo hagas, eres tu quien se pega a nosotros.

-Claro Black-soltó Snape ácidamente-Y dejo que una alumna venga sola por los terrenos a medianoche, ¡brillante! Además no soy yo quien se pega a las cosas sino tú, o las cosas se pegan a ti.

La miró descaradamente y ella le sonrió aunque seguía agarrada a él.

* * *

Caminaron durante varios minutos en silencio hasta que llegaron a las verjas que separaban los terrenos de Hogwarts con el exterior, allí Severus volvió a pasar su varita para abrir mientras esperaba a unos metros para que se despidieran sin evitar mirarles.

Sidney se acercó hasta su padrino y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Muchas gracias, de verdad.

-De nada, pórtate bien por favor.

-Lo intentaré.

Ambos se soltaron y Sirius la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo levantándola del suelo incluso.

-Pequeña espero que te lo hayas pasado muy bien.

-Claro que sí, ya os echaba de menos.

-Diviértete-se acerco a su oreja y le susurro-Se algo rebelde ¿si?

Ella comenzó a reírse mientras este besaba su mejilla.

-Como tenga que aguantar un minuto más de sentimentalismo adolescente vomitare.

Snape interrumpía la despedida sin soportar más la escena, lo que hizo que ambos se separaran y los dos hombres se dirigieran hacia el exterior mientras ella agitaba su mano despidiéndoles. Una vez que ambos desaparecieron en la oscuridad de la noche ella se giró de vuelta hacia el castillo mirando a Severus y dedicándole una sonrisa mientras pasaba a su lado y comenzaba a caminar.

* * *

**Hola! Gracias por los reviews! Espero que la situación este a la altura :D**

**Un pequeño adelanto y sugerencia que os hago: Yo de ustedes estaria atenta al siguiente capítulo porque el viaje de regreso al castillo trae algo más que eso... (ahi lo dejo :P) No tardaré mucho en subirlo pero estoy en plena crisis con el capítulo 15 y estoy de los nervios.**

**Un saludo! Y se agradecen los comentarios para saber que tal va la historia y si os gusta o no.**


	14. Sabor

**********************************Nada de lo que aparece aqui es mio (excepto la protagonista) personajes, lugares, etc. son obra de JK Rowling.**

**********************************Advertencia: Contiene escenas subidas de tono, leer bajo vuestra responsabilidad.**

* * *

**Sabor**

El caminaba tras ella a unos metros de distancia, pensaba y todo giraba en torno a ella. Esta noche ella se había comportado de un modo que había enfurecido al profesor. ¿Por qué diablos tenía que restregarse de esa manera con ese imbécil de Black? Estaba seguro de que habían estado todo el rato juntos y el había aprovechado para deleitarse a su gusto, y lo peor de eso es que ella se dejaba y hasta incluso disfrutaba. Se castigaba mentalmente por pensar ese tipo de cosas, al fin y al cabo ella no era de su propiedad y lo que hiciera con su cuerpo era problema suyo, pero sin duda Severus albergaba una rabia en su interior que parecía a punto de estallar en cualquier momento. Ese no era el único sentimiento que predominaba en el, por Merlín reconocía que era bellísima pero el deseo le embargo cuando la vio sobre el hombro de ese pulgoso. Su falda revelaba algo más que sus piernas y cuando su vista se deslizo hasta su trasero y vio aquella ropa interior roja y negra con algo de encaje creyó que no sería capaz de controlarse. Teniendo en cuenta todo esto parecía lógico que se hubiera olvidado de que había asistido a la fiesta por ver a la madre y había acabado al acecho de la hija.

Ahí estaba de nuevo sin darse cuenta con la vista fija donde estaba pensando, miraba el suave contoneo de sus caderas al caminar y se deleitaba cuando su falda revelaba el principio del color rojo cuando ella tenía que subir la cuesta. Imaginaba como seria la parte superior y su mente trabajaba aceleradamente en diversas opciones, cada una más atrevida que la anterior. Desde luego entre la visión que tenia y rememorar cuando ella cayó encima suyo suponía para el que ese pantalón le quedara cada vez más ajustado.

* * *

Como si estuviera leyendo su pensamiento, Sidney se afanaba en exhibirse cuanto podía, sabía que el incidente en la sala común y al salir del castillo habían prendido la mecha en el profesor. Ahora trataba de ofrecerle la mejor vista para torturarle, sabía que la estaba mirando y eso le gustaba. Cuando habían recorrido casi la mitad del camino ella se giró y descubrió su mirada en sus nalgas. Satisfecha le pregunto tal y como había hecho Sirius.

-¿Le gusta la vista profesor?

El despego su mirada y se centro en sus ojos, tenían un brillo de deseo y perversión que había hecho que la piel de Snape se electrizara.

Siguieron caminando y esta vez el se puso a una distancia más cercana a ella para evitar dirigir su mirada hacia otros sitios.

-Bonita chaqueta ¿es su nueva capa acaso?

-¿Le gusta? Es un regalo de Sirius-se fijo en la mueca de asco que él hacía y prosiguió-Quizás le guste más otra ropa ¿no es cierto?

El la observo y vio como ella le alzaba una ceja, la muy maldita sabia que el había mirado y ahora jugaba con ello.

-Le recomendaría que para otra ocasión en la que quiera exhibirse como hoy utilizará algo más recatado.

-Dígame, ¿qué es lo que le gusta?

Se paró en seco y la miro.

-Mis gustos sobre lencería femenina no le incumben señorita Potter.

-La verdad es que si-se fijo en cómo se encendían los ojos de él y como su mandíbula se tensaba-Me gustaría saber que usar para cuando me vaya a ver.

Se acerco hasta ella y la agarro del brazo hasta chocarla contra un árbol.

-Te lo he advertido y no quiero tener que volver a hacerlo, no te tomes esas confianzas conmigo porque no conseguirás nada.

-¿Usted cree? Porque por lo pronto he conseguido que no deje de pensar en otra cosa que en mi ropa interior y en saludar de nuevo a su amiguito en la sala común cuando caí encima suyo.

-Zorra, ahórrate esos trucos para gente como el desgraciado de Black.

Severus se alejo de ella unos pasos e iba a reemprender el camino cuando ella volvió a hablar.

-¿Celoso acaso?-le dijo mientras se apoyaba en el árbol mirándole y viendo como él le devolvía la mirada.

-Se que te ha molestado que me tocara, se que estas furioso porque el ha bailado conmigo, se que estas enfadado porque yo le he tocado, se que desearias ser tu quien recorriera mi cuerpo con tus manos como lo ha hecho el esta noche.

* * *

Los ojos de Severus se encendieron de furia como pocas veces lo habian hecho y esas palabras habian sido el detonante, admiraba y odiaba a esa chica por hacerlo sentir así, tal cual habia dicho ella en todas y cada una de esas palabras. En su interior la bestia bramaba por salir y el ya no tenia suficientes fuerzas para controlarla.

-La cuestión es ¿por qué no lo haces? Dime-sus manos se dirigieron hacia su camisa y desabrocharon varios botones superiores dejando a la vista su escote-¿no te gustaria comprobar el conjunto entero?

A unos pocos metros de el se hallaba ella, recostada en el arbol volviendo a insinuarsele, se encontraba demasiado atractiva con esa cazadora de cuero y el uniforme de la escuela, su pelo ligeramente alborotado y mostrandole lo que su camisa escondia. Pero sin duda lo peor era la forma en que lo miraba, jamas una mujer lo habia mirado así, esos ojos brillaban de deseo y excitación y lo hacian por el. Severus no soporto ni un segundo más la distancia que habia entre ambos y se acerco hasta ella como un loco.

* * *

Cuando ella noto la vacilación ante las palabras que habia dicho aún no estaba segura de si habia dado en el clavo pero cuando vio la mirada abrasadora posandose en su cuerpo y recorriendolo con hambre supo que habia ganado. Al principio se puso nerviosa por la forma en la que se acerco hasta ella, parecia poseido pero cuando se quedaron a escasos centimetros no lo dudo y le sonrio.

* * *

Fue el quien se abalanzo sobre su boca sin dudarlo, llevaba meses conteniendose a probar esos labios y ahora los exigia impacientemente con furia y rabia. El puso una mano en el cuello de ella y la otra en su espalda acercandola más a el, con ansia degustaba el sabor de ella hasta que profundizó aún más y su lengua se deslizó por sus labios pidiendole paso a su interior, el cual ella concedio. Sus manos se apretaban con fuerza en su cuerpo mientras se dedicaban a conocer ardientemente cualquier detalle de su piel. Ella inclinaba su cuerpo hacia el de el para sentirle aún más cerca si eso era posible en ese momento, sus dedos se deslizaban por su pelo y su nuca mientras la otra se dedicaba a vagar por la ancha espalda. Sus bocas parecian furiosas tratando de ganar una batalla, al igual que sus lenguas trataban de explorar todo cuanto podian del otro. Le gustaba esa sensación, saber que ella estaba respondiendo a ese beso con la misma pasión con la que lo hacia el, saber que esa furia iba en aumento y que la temperatura estaba subiendo cada vez más.

* * *

Cuando ella se aparto para respirar obtuvo el más preciado tesoro que podia imaginar, la cara de deseo y los ojos de Severus totalmente encendidos como jamas lo habia visto. Eso la animo a continuar y entrelazó sus piernas a las caderas de el sujetandose a su cuello. El la recargo entre el arból y sus propias piernas mientras su boca exploraba otros lugares igualmente deliciosos, su cuello sabia como el más exquisito manjar y el no se cansaba de degustarlo, bajaba por el cuando su vista se concentro en algo más apetitoso aún. Sus manos se posaron en la camisa de ella y sin pararse a pensarlo de un tiron rompio los botones que aún quedaban abrochados, dejando a la vista su pecho tras ese sujetador que combinaba con la parte que el ya habia visto. El parecia algo indeciso pero noto las manos de ella presionarle hacia el y no dudo en hacerlo, comenzó a besar su pecho y cada vez que lo hacia era más apasionada que la anterior. Ella era perfecta, mejor aún de lo que muchas noches habia imaginado. Se afanaba en recorrer con su boca y su lengua todo cuanto podia, queria conocer y degustar todo lo que ella le ofrecia.

Ella no se pudo contener y solto un gemido y a pesar de estar centrada en cumplir su venganza disfrutaba enloquecidamente de lo que el le hacia. Miraba como la besaba y como sus ojos recorrian cada centimetro de su piel, al igual que sus manos, las cuales apretaban sus piernas y su trasero con ansia. Eso solo tenía un nombre y ella lo sabia, deseo. El la deseaba, de la misma manera que ella a el. Eso la complacia, estaba en lo cierto. A pesar de las dudas iniciales y el rechazo hay estaba el como un loco besandola.

* * *

Severus estaba extasiado, degustar ese cuerpo, saber que ella correspondia con la misma pasión que lo hacia el, escuchar su respiración agitada y el gemido, todo era como una música celestial para el y ejercia del mejor de los afrodisiacos puesto que su miembro estaba más que dispuesto a cooperar y queria liberarse de la presión de su ropa.

* * *

Sidney ya lo habia notado y sabia lo excitado que se encontraba en ese momento, apostaria su cabeza a que seria capaz de tomarla alli mismo contra el árbol salvajemente y ganaria la apuesta. Lo más duro era que ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas continuar, seria capaz de entregarse a el, lo disfrutaria y seria feliz, sin embargo algo era más grande que su deseo por el, su ego. Queria disfrutar de ver cumplida parte de su venganza y esa recompensa era más grande y satisfactoria, o al menos eso creia ella. Necesito de todo el autocontrol del que tenia para separar sus piernas de la cintura de Severus y apoyarlas en el suelo, después coloco sus manos en el pecho de el y lo separo bruscamente. Este gesto provoco que el cayera al suelo, desconcertado la miraba mientras ella estaba de pie frente a el sonriendole.

Se dio cuenta de que el nose levantaba y supo que el estaria pensando que ella queria continuar en el suelo asi que disfruto viendole mientras comenzó a abrocharse la camisa y sin ni siquiera mirarle se dio la vuelta y dijo.

-Fin del juego.

Se encamino a paso rápido hacia el castillo, no queria que el la siguiera, queria que se quedara tal cual como ella se habia encontrado muchas veces con los rechazos que el la dio. La venganza se sirve en plato frio y ella la estaba comenzando a saborear como el más delicioso de los manjares, la ambrosia la embargaba y se encontraba contenta. No miro hacia atras y cuando se encontró con las puertas del castillo aún abiertas entró y corrió hacia el séptimo piso.

En la sala común no habia ya nadie y no quedaba ningún resto de la fiesta, la oscuridad se veia tan solo interrumpida por la luz de las brasas en la chimenea. Camino hacia el dormitorio, las chicas estaban profundamente dormidas asi que se empezó a cambiar de ropa para ponerse el camisón y se adentró en la cama. Hoy habia sido un dia perfecto, habia tenido diversión, personas que la querian rodeandola, habia bailado, habia reido y si, habia tenido algo más que palabras con el. Sonrió y cerró los párpados, el sueño la embargo y fue una de las pocas noches en que durmio relajadamente y sin preocupaciones.

* * *

Sin embargo el no estaba para nada contento. Cuando ella lo empujo y cayo hacia el suelo estaba molesto por el golpe pero creia que ella queria continuar con algo más y por ello le habia tumbado. La observo erguida ante el como una perfecta escultura, era la belleza personificada y esa sonrisa conseguia derretir a cualquiera, pero sin duda era su mirada la que destacaba. Sus ojos refulgian pasión y deseo, y lo que le hacia enloquecer aún más era que si ella estaba así era por el. Era la primera vez que una mujer le miraba así, era la primera vez que una mujer era la que tomaba las riendas y se mostraba dominante, era la primera vez que una mujer queria acostarse con el por decisión propia. Si, reconocia haberse acostado con varias mujeres, cuando entras a formar parte de los mortifagos tienes que participar no solo en torturas sino en otras vejaciones y los burdeles figuraban entre los pasatiempos de los seguidores de Voldemort. Pero esas mujeres se acostaban con el por dinero y por miedo, ninguna por gusto. Por eso ver que una mujer, y que esta además fuera tan bella y joven quisiera acostarse con el le trasmitia nervios y le hacia sentirse por primera vez en su vida deseado.

Que estuviera tan decidida y entregada le gustaba y era el principal motivo por el cual el no habia parado. Esos ojos miel tenian una tonalidad más brillante y a la luz de la luna se veian realmente preciosos. Estaba fascinado con ellos hasta que noto un cambio. Tan concentrado estaba mirandola fijamente que no se dio cuenta que ella estaba abrochandose la camisa. Estaba contrariado, ella se dio la vuelta y escucho tres palabras que le dolieron más que un crucio. "Fin del juego" habia dicho ella.

Que ingenuo habia sido, habia caido por completo en la trampa. Se habia entregado por completo a ella y ahora era ella quien lo rechazaba. Tardo varios segundos en procesar toda la información y en aclarar sus ideas, cuando lo hizo se levanto del suelo y acomodo sus ropas. Estaba furioso, con ella y consigo mismo. Severus Snape, el más desconfiado, el espia, el perfeccionista, era el mismo que habia entrado al trapo en juegos con una chica de 17 años que habia demostrado ser más inteligente que el. Se sentia humillado, era una broma tan cruel como las que le habia realizado su padre, que coincidencias tan crueles tiene la vida. En un arrebato de furia golpeo con su puño el tronco del arbol donde habian estado y de su boca broto un gruñido que habia asustado incluso a las criaturas más salvajes del bosque.

Ahora mismo solo tenia dos cosas en mente, cobrarle a la muchacha por lo que le habia hecho y conseguir relajar aquello que ella misma habia provocado. Enfadado se dirigió hacia el castillo a grandes zancadas mientras meditaba sobre todo lo ocurrido mientras inconscientemete su mano herida por el golpe palpaba sus labios donde aún podia notar el sabor y la saliva de ella en ellos mientras lentamente la sangre de su herida se mezclaba con el sabor.

* * *

La mañana habia amanecido nublada, probablemente un presagio de lo que ocurriria. El ambiente en el castillo no era felicidad, los estudiantes no tenian ganas de acudir a clases y eso se podia ver en sus caras. La atmósfera que se respiraba en los pasillos no era buena como en otras ocasiones. Los estudiantes que acudieron por la noche a la fiesta en la sala común de Gryffindor estaban de mejor humor que los demas pero se habian levantado algo más tarde que el resto. Helena esperaba cansada junto al retrato de la dama gorda a que bajara su amiga. Ella estaba mirando el marco con las fotos que sus padres le habían enviado de regalo, estaba hechizado para que salieran varias fotos en orden cronológico, de este modo veía fotos desde su nacimiento hasta hace poco. Le emocionaba especialmente una, donde iba agarrada de la mano de su madre, tenía 11 años y la había tomado su padre la mañana de llevarla al tren que la llevaría por primera vez a Hogwarts, se veían tan felices que no se explicaba como habían llegado a esa situación. Cuando escucho de nuevo los gritos de su amiga llamándola guardo el marco en el fondo del baúl y salió.

-Sid! Como no bajes ya te juro que me pondre a cantar durante todas las clases cuando estes a mi lado, y te aseguro que mi canto es lo más alejado a el canto de las sirenas.

Corrio el último tramo de escaleras con la mochila colgada sobre su hombro y salto los escalones finales.

-Voy, voy. No quiero sufrir, a veces me pregunto ¿por qué eres tan cruel?

-No soy cruel, simplemente tengo mucha hambre.

Salieron de la sala común y bajaron las escaleras en dirección hacia el gran comedor, durante el camino estuvieron comentando uno por uno los detalles de la fiesta de anoche. Estaba asombrada de la cantidad de cosas que se habia perdido, pero cuando segundos después recordaba en qué y con quienes se habia entretenido no se arrepentia ni por un instante.

* * *

-No me lo puedo creer.

-Pues vete haciendolo porque es cierto. Nuestra amiga Rominna tenía su lengua en la garganta de Nicolas.

-Es que no lo entiendo, se lo lanzada que es pero sabiendo que habria profesores y tanta gente esperaba que se controlara un poco más.

-Bueno...Si hablamos de control hay alguien que se lleva la palma-alzó una ceja- No me digas que no te lo pasaste bien por que no te creere.

-Bueno, si, claro que me lo pase bien.

Helena la miró sabiendo que escondia algo más y cruzaba sus brazos esperando respuestas.

-¿Solo bien?-alzo una ceja mirandola-Vamos, estabas tremendamente entretenida y agusto y no te juzgo, ese tio estaba para comerselo.

-¡Helena! Y pensar que la más lanzada es Rominna, pero veo que ahora estas escalando posiciones.

-Vamos, sabes que digo la verdad, media sala estaba babeando ayer viendole y la otra media viendote a ti. La verdad es que disteis mucho que hablar.

-No será para tanto-dijo Sidney tratando de quitarle importancia.

-¿Que no es para tanto? ¡Si toda la sala os miraba! De no ser por la interrupción de Snape creo que hubiera surgido algo mas ¿me equivoco?

Sidney agacho la mirada algo avergonzada.

-¿No me digas que hubo algo más cuando os fuisteis?-dijo Helena agarrandola por los brazos.

-¡No!

-Ah vale, bueno de todos modos espero que haya una fiesta pronto para que lo invites y nos podamos alegrar la vista un poco.

-¡Helena!

Entre grandes risas llegaron al comedor donde se encontraban sus otras dos amigas quienes habian empezado a desayunar hacia un rato.

* * *

Durante la mañana tuvo tiempo para poder pensar en todo lo ocurrido, la verdad es que empezar los 17 con clase a primera hora de Historia de la magia y Encantamientos era un aburrimiento pero permitia tener la cabeza en otras cosas. Disfrutaba recordando cada detalle, cada caricia, cada beso. Aun podia sentirlo y su boca anhelaba más. Sin embargo no queria cederle el control tan facilmente y no podia permitir que su venganza se viera culminada tan pronto. Tenia que pensar con claridad y dejar de actuar por impulsos, aunque con la pasión que trasmitia ese hombre era muy dificil controlarse.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el aula de pociones Snape se hallaba en su escritorio mientras los alumnos estaban elaborando la poción curaforúnculos, se hallaban entretenidos y asi el podia pensar aunque su mente le traicionaba dirigiendo sus pensamientos hacia esa chica en vez de mantenerse ocupado en la correción de ensayos. Esa noche habia vuelto a soñar con ella, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Ahora sabia con más exactitud cómo era su cuerpo, y sobre todo como sabia. Habia rememorado cada momento de la noche en el bosque, solo que en el sueño si que pudo terminar lo que empezaron. Se desperto furioso pero a la vez excitado, le gustaba pero detestaba que le gustase, ella estaba teniendo el control y eso no lo soportaba, ni siquiera cuando la que ocupaba sus pensamientos era Lily le gustaba esa sensación.

La vio en el desayuno, tan tranquila como otro dia cualquiera, ni una mirada. Nada. No podia creerlo, no sabia qué hacer. Solo sabia que cada vez que pensaba en ella le dolia más y su mente se enloquecia tratando de apartarla.

* * *

**Tatatatatatatachan! El esperado beso, nada de romanticismo, pasión pura :P ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Cruel? ¿Justo? He subido el capítulo pronto en honor a mi comentarista más fiel Alexza Snape espero que le guste y que os guste al resto también obviamente! **

**Un saludo!**


	15. El golpe

**********************************Nada de lo que aparece aqui es mio (excepto la protagonista) personajes, lugares, etc. son obra de JK Rowling.**

* * *

**El golpe**

Tras el almuerzo tenía una hora libre, quería dedicarla adelantando trabajos pero antes daría una ronda por los pasillos para cumplir como prefecta. Se dirigió hacia las escaleras y comenzó a pasear por los pisos inferiores, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta hasta que levanto su mirada que a unos metros al final del pasillo estaba parado Severus Snape mirándola. Ella continuo como si no pasara nada y se acerco despacio, su mirada parecía mucho más confusa pero ella trataba de ignorarla. Cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros le miro y paso de largo hasta que una mano la retuvo sosteniéndole con fuerza el brazo y ella se volteo.

Le miro confusa y ambos continuaban observándose sin nada que decir.

-¿Le ocurre algo profesor?

El abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces y miro ambos lados del pasillo, cerciorándose de que no había nadie la guio hasta un aula vacía.

-Eres, eres...

-Me encanta ver como el profesor más serio pierde el habla pero si no le importa tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

Se disponía a irse pero él la volteo y la empujo contra la pared.

-Esto se ha acabado-consiguió decir el.

-¿Esto? No sé a qué se refiere.

-¡Déjate de juegos! Como te vuelvas a acercar a mí, juro que encontrare la manera de que te expulsen de Hogwarts y estarás a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

El estaba completamente furioso, su mandíbula estaba tensa y su respiración incontrolada pero ella permanecía como un tempano de hielo sin inmutarse.

-Me temo que no es eso lo que quiero, yo decidiré cuando acaba y ¿sabes qué? Esto aun está comenzando.

Acorto la distancia entre ambos y le beso con la misma fuerza con la que lo hizo anoche, al principio el se resistía y trataba de empujarla pero después se quedo estático dejando que ella hiciera lo que quisiera. Cuando ella noto esa pasividad se frustro, no quería eso, quería respuesta. Lo tumbo en una mesa de un empujón, justo como la noche anterior, solo que esta vez sí que se tumbo sobre él. Replegó sus piernas en sus caderas y comenzó a moverse.

-¿Sabes? Si hay algo que no soporto es que no me correspondan, y más sabiendo que lo están deseando.

Se agacho y empezó a morderle lentamente el cuello mientras subía para darle besos y lamer su lóbulo.

-Vamos Severus, anoche lo hiciste muy bien ¿A que estas esperando?

* * *

El estaba quieto, dejándose hacer, trataba de controlarse pero sabía que no aguantaría mucho rato más.

-Quizás necesites un aliciente más-ella se puso a pensar y se acerco a su oreja susurrándole-Anoche me excitaste como nadie lo ha hecho nunca-le miro a los ojos y le dijo-Te deseo.

Sus manos dejaron de estar apoyadas en la mesa para posarse en sus caderas tratando de que se moviera más rápido.

-Eso es a lo que me refiero.

Comenzó a besarla y su lengua se alegro de encontrarse con la de la joven. Le faltaba el aire pero aun así quería continuar, no quería despegarse de ella, sin embargo ella se retiro para respirar mientras él la tomaba de la nuca para volver a besarla. Tras unos segundos ella se separo.

-Por hoy es suficiente.

Ella se levanto y se estiro la ropa tratando de arreglarse.

Otra vez lo había hecho, joder, maldita mujer. Confuso se levanto mientras la miraba como se arreglaba la ropa como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Además, ¿no querrás llegar tarde a clase no?-dijo ella mirándole.

Lo había olvidado por completo, el estaba ahí disfrutando mientras hacia un cuarto de hora que debería haber comenzado su clase. Ella salió del aula y siguió con su camino mientras el corría por los pasillos hacia las mazmorras.

* * *

El jueves tras la clase de Defensa Rominna llego con una revista donde estaban sentadas sus amigas en el césped de los terrenos del castillo. Comenzaron a hablar sobre lo ocurrido en clase, donde una de las criaturas que les enseño el profesor ataco a un compañero. Sidney se percato de la revista y mientras hablaban sus compañeras se dedico a darle una ojeada. La revista era de la tienda de Hogsmeade Tiros Largos, tenía en las primeras páginas un amplio catalogo de túnicas, paso las hojas aburrida, se entretuvo algo más en la sección de vestidos mirando un par de ellos que le gustaban y pensando si debería ir a probárselos. Cuando llego a las últimas páginas se quedo observando con más interés. Tenían conjuntos de lencería, algunos demasiado clásicos y otros más modernos y atrevidos. Estuvo observando algunos hasta que encontró uno que llamo su atención. Era precioso y muy sensual, observo cómo sus amigas seguían entretenidas y aprovecho para arrancar la página, la doblo y la coloco en su túnica, dejando la revista donde estaba.

Cuando terminaron de hablar se fueron a almorzar y Sidney aprovecho para escaparse un poco antes para escribir una lechuza a la tienda con el pedido que quería realizar, se animo a comprarse además uno de los vestidos que le gusto. Cuando Alquimia y Transformaciones terminaron fue directa a la lechuceria donde mando la lechuza. Esperaba que no tardasen mucho en enviárselo.

* * *

Al dia siguiente tras el desayuno recibió la lechuza con la respuesta de su pedido, satisfecha sonrió y continuo desayunando mientras sus amigas le preguntaban que se trataba la carta y ella respondía con un escueto "Se trata de un pedido". Termino de desayunar pronto y consiguió hablar con la mayoría de los jugadores del equipo de Gryffindor, el partido era este domingo y tras haber realizado el partido de suspensión al que la sanciono el director, este era el partido siguiente y podía participar. Tras la derrota en el partido en que ella falto deseaba con todas sus fuerzas arrasar en este puesto que se batían contra Slytherin. Concreto con sus jugadores el último ensayo, el sábado estarían a las 9 en el campo.

* * *

El dia continúo y se encontraba en la última clase del dia, Pociones. Snape había entrado en el aula y como siempre esta se quedo en silencio, empezó a decirles la poción que realizarían ese dia, les detallaba los pormenores y los riesgos que conllevaba su elaboración. Con un gesto los ingredientes estaban escritos en la pizarra y la clase comenzó a levantarse para ponerse a hacerla. Aprovecho un momento en el que vio que el profesor estaba entretenido en unos estantes para acercarse a su mesa y dejarle algo, lo puso entre los pergaminos que estaban en una pila, esperando a su corrección. Se dio la vuelta y como vio que nadie la estaba mirando se marcho y se puso a la búsqueda de los ingredientes.

* * *

Tras revisar los calderos y comprobar algunos de los ingredientes que se encontraban en los estantes Severus se paseo por la clase mirando como comenzaban a elaborar la poción. Sonreía cuando veía como desde el principio algunos ya comenzaba mal y se afano en quitar puntos por ello y dejar patente lo inútiles que eran. No pudo evitar echar un vistazo a lo que estaba haciendo ella, algo molesto por no encontrar nada que criticar siguió con la revisión hasta que se aproximo a su mesa y se sentó. Acerco un trozo de pergamino donde comenzó a escribir, debía pasarle un informe a la profesora Sprout para solicitarle algunas plantas para las próximas clases. Estaba muy concentrado en la tarea, se levanto varias veces para revisar de nuevo en los estantes y anotar en el pergamino lo que faltaba. Tras un rato alejo el pergamino y lo puso cerca de un borde, tras terminar la clase lo enviaría.

Acerco la pila de pergaminos que le quedaban por corregir y empezó con la tarea, cuando llevaba corregidos tres trabajos paró en seco al encontrarse con una hoja de lo que parecía ser una revista. La desdoblo y la sorpresa hizo que tirara nervioso el tintero. La clase levanto la cabeza de su caldero para posarla en el profesor que cuando vio que le observaban espeto.

-¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer? ¡A trabajar!

Clavo su vista en ella quien no se daba por aludida y continuaba removiendo el caldero como quien no quiere la cosa, volvió a posarla en la hoja. Era un recorte de una revista que traía conjuntos femeninos, uno de ellos estaba rodeado y había unas letras escritas al lado. El conjunto era verde esmeralda con los bordes negros, la parte inferior traía unas medias negras sujetas a ella y en ambos laterales unos lazos que desabrochaban la prenda. Se dispuso a leer lo que había escrito.

"_Espero que este le guste tanto o más que el anterior_

_Una pequeña recompensa por la derrota de Slytherin del domingo_"

Que duda cabía de que la nota y el recorte eran de ella, levanto la vista de nuevo y esta vez sus miradas se encontraron, ella estaba totalmente serena mientras el aún trataba de controlar su sorpresa. Entonces sus labios comenzaron a curvarse ligeramente y vio como le sonreía, doblo de nuevo el recorte y siguió con la corrección, aunque esta vez su mente no juzgaba los trabajos sino que estaba más ocupada en pensar como le quedaría ese conjunto.

* * *

Cuando quedaban 5 minutos para terminar Snape anunció como de costumbre que fueran embotellando las muestras y las dejaran en su mesa, los alumnos comenzaron a llenar el frasco y recoger sus cosas. Ella etiqueto la muestra y se dirigió a la mesa a paso firme, cuando la muestra estaba sobre la mesa una mano la detuvo.

-Se ve muy confiada de la victoria este domingo ¿me equivoco?-dijo Snape.

-Slytherin solo podía ganar si yo no estaba en el equipo, pero ahora que he vuelto no tiene ninguna oportunidad.

-Yo que usted no estaría tan segura, puede que no haya victoria-hizo una pausa-Ni recompensa.

Ella le miro fijamente y curvo sus labios.

-He concedido al equipo la mañana y la tarde para entrenar en el campo así que más les vale no organizar ningún destrozo o estorbarles.

-El campo estaba reservado para nuestro equipo toda la mañana, McGonagall...

-McGonagall les habrá dicho lo que quiera, Slytherin tiene el campo así que traten de no molestar.

* * *

Se giro enfadada recogiendo sus cosas y poniendo rumbo al despacho de la profesora McGonagall para informarla de lo ocurrido.

La encontró en el despacho y la conto lo sucedido, ella no daba crédito a lo que oía y se dirigió junto a su alumna al despacho del director. Lo hallaron concentrado leyendo un tomo muy antiguo pero se levanto para atenderlas.

-Director, es imposible que sea real lo que me acaba de informar la señorita Potter.

-Minerva ¿qué ocurre?-contesto el director.

-La señorita Potter afirma que el profesor Snape le ha dicho que el campo de Quidditch está reservado para Slytherin mañana durante todo el dia ¿Es eso cierto?

-Me temo que si Minerva.

-¡¿Pero Albus? Sabes perfectamente que lo teníamos reservado para la mañana.

-Director, nuestro equipo no puede cancelar el entrenamiento, el partido pasado perdimos, tuve que acarrear con la sanción, ahora quitar el entrenamiento, ¿qué será lo siguiente?-le dijo Sidney claramente ofuscada por la situación.

-Señorita Potter relájese, comprendo su situación pero nadie ha dicho nada de cancelar el entrenamiento.

-¿Entonces que propone? ¿Compartir acaso el campo?

-Exacto.

-¡¿Cómo?-exclamaron ambas mujeres a la vez mirando al director confundidas e indignadas.

-Lamento este contratiempo pero el equipo de Slytherin se ha quejado de la utilización excesiva del campo por parte de Gryffindor, no he tenido más remedio que comparar el tiempo de uso y otorgarles ese dia para entrenar-hizo un gesto con la mano para callarlas viendo que se disponían a protestar-Sin embargo, no he dicho nada de que ustedes no puedan continuar con su entrenamiento ese mismo dia tal cual habían reservado.

-Me niego en rotundo a compartir campo con ellos-dijo Sidney cruzándose de brazos-Son nuestros rivales el domingo, conocerán nuestra estrategia.

-Minerva espero que haga entrar en razón a la señorita Potter, ahora si me disculpan me gustaría reanudar la lectura.

* * *

Ambas mujeres salieron del despacho y McGonagall aunque estaba tan enfadada como la joven trato de convencerla de que no se dejara vencer por el orgullo y que luchara. Finalmente accedió a entrenar el sábado, no sin antes avisar a la profesora de que podría surgir algún percance.

Esa noche no durmió tan tranquila, en su mente se celebraba una batalla entre Gryffindor y Slytherin de la cual no salían victoriosos.

* * *

A la hora del desayuno todo el equipo se reunió y ella les comento la noticia, todos estallaron en protestas, las cuales ella no dudo en cesar al momento, no quería dar una imagen de equipo que protestaba por todo. Dejaron el desayuno a medio terminar para llegar pronto al campo y dejar clara la estrategia, cuando llegaron se encontraron con el campo vacio. Aprovecho para reunirse en círculo y exponer la situación.

-Sabéis como son los Slytherin, tenerlo en cuenta a la hora de jugar. Sabéis que aprovecharan cualquier ocasión para despistarnos, sobre todo a ti Grabynn por ser el guardián y a mí por ser buscadora. De todos modos manteneos alerta, no caigáis en sus trampas, centraos en el juego y les aplastaremos. No perdáis un solo momento el dominio del quaffle y Bane cuidado a la hora de lanzar. ¿Listos? Pues a ello.

Dividió el equipo en dos grupos que lucharían entre sí, se montaron en las escobas y cuando estuvieron a unos metros de distancia del suelo ella soltó el quaffle y comenzó el partido.

* * *

Tenía problemas a la hora de dirigir a Grabynn, era un buen guardián pero se enfadaba rápidamente y eso hacía que los demás jugadores se despistaran para tratar de calmarle, en varias ocasiones aprovechando esa circunstancia anotaron puntos. Ella se acercaba para corregirle y aunque al principio lo logro después de un rato volvía a hacer lo mismo.

El equipo de Slytherin no tardo en hacer acto de presencia, junto a él el jefe de la casa quien observaba al equipo Gryffindor atentamente. Ella se dio cuenta y descendió de la escoba ordenando a sus jugadores que parasen el partido. Se acerco hasta el capitán y se paró en seco frente a ellos.

-Dejemos las cosas claras, que tengamos que compartir campo no significa que estemos de acuerdo con la decisión-dijo ella.

-¿Que te hace pensar que a nosotros nos agrada compartir campo con vosotros?

El equipo se rio e incluso Snape dedico una leve sonrisa al comentario. Resoplo hastiada.

-Mientras que respetéis nuestro entrenamiento y no invadáis nuestro espacio todo está en orden.

Se giro para volver al entrenamiento pero escucho un comentario que la cabreo aunque siguió adelante como si no hubiera oído nada.

-A mi me gustaría invadir otras cosas contigo cariño.

Todo el grupo estallo en carcajadas pero ella las ignoro, le dio una orden desde el suelo al equipo para que se desplazaran un par de metros más y ascendió retomando el partido.

* * *

La primera mitad de la mañana había estado relativamente tranquila, las miradas entre ambos equipos eran constantes y algún que otro silbido o abucheo pero no entraban en conflicto. Sin embargo ella estaba teniendo serias dificultades para redirigir al suyo, no quería mostrar explícitamente la estrategia y eso la obligaba a jugar en otro estilo para confundir a los rivales, lo cual originaba confusión entre sus jugadores. Ella trataba de contenerse y no gritar para que los demás no se burlaran de ello. Cuando llegó la hora de la comida los jugadores de ambos equipos descendieron, Sidney reunió a todos sus jugadores en un círculo y espero a ver como se alejaban los otros para comenzar.

-Esto no está funcionando como debería, tan solo tenemos un dia y no podemos desperdiciarlo.

-¿Qué propones entonces?-le preguntaron varios jugadores.

-Quedarnos y aprovechar el rato que no estén para entrenar con la verdadera estrategia y utilizando las tácticas, una vez que estén claras y vuelvan podremos entrenar sin confusiones.

Un murmullo y varios gestos de desaprobación se escucharon, sobre todo cuando se dieron cuenta que la intención era quedarse para cuando vinieran en la tarde.

-¿Pretendes que entrenemos ahora sin comer y que después estemos toda la tarde?-dijo uno de los golpeadores.

-Si-respondió ella.

-¡No es justo!

-Me niego.

-Esto no puede estar pasando.

Todos los jugadores se quejaban y estaban comentando entre ellos con indignación la decisión, harta de las quejas ella contesto casi en grito.

-Os recuerdo que perdimos el último partido y que llevamos varios anteriores sin rendir como debemos, si alguien tiene alguna queja o no se encuentra a gusto tiene la puerta abierta para marcharse, es más le invito a que lo haga.

El murmullo ceso y todos se miraban confusos. Una mano se alzó entre el grupo.

-¿Si Bane? ¿Te quieres ir acaso?

-No, no es eso, solo me preguntaba que si nos quedamos aquí no tenemos un permiso de la profesora para ello, si el otro equipo se entera puede echarnos de aquí.

-Lo sé, pero asumo las consecuencias, además no tienen por qué enterarse. A vuestros puestos y os daré las instrucciones.

Subieron a las escobas y comenzó a explicarles la estrategia, se había fijado en el juego de sus adversarios y a pesar de que ellos también estaban empleando una estrategia para despistar en el entrenamiento, conocía algunos de sus puntos débiles y pretendía aprovecharlos.

* * *

Pasaron las horas, el equipo estaba realmente cansado pero el entrenamiento no terminaba, cuando el equipo Slytherin se acerco al campo eran ya las 4 de la tarde, retomaron sus posiciones no muy convencidos y el capitán se acerco hasta ella.

-Por si no os habéis dado cuenta esto es ya por la tarde, no tenéis permiso de estar aquí.

-Si que lo tenemos, ¿algún problema?-dijo ella irritada pero a la vez confiada en que sonora contundente.

-Tráemelo y no pasara nada.

-¿Pretendes que pare el entrenamiento para ir a buscar un maldito permiso?

Tras unos segundos donde el capitán dudaba qué hacer finalmente dijo.

-Está bien.

Volvieron a sus puestos y cada equipo se fue hacia su espacio, sin embargo había cierto recelo entre los Slytherin, quienes no terminaban de creer del todo que pudieran estar ahí, tras un rato de entrenamiento estos comenzaron a provocar al otro equipo, quienes entre el cansancio y la rivalidad estallaban fácilmente. Al principio comenzaron a robarles terreno, luego pasaron a los insultos directos y por último la cosa estallo de la peor manera. Sidney trataba de frenar a sus compañeros pero su propia paciencia estaba llegando a un límite, así que cuando una bludgger de Slytherin atravesó el terreno suyo y golpeo directamente a uno de los golpeadores la situación estallo. Todos sus compañeros comenzaron a recriminarse, Bane había enganchado a un jugador que creía que era el responsable del golpe, entre insultos y amenazas ella devolvió el golpe de la bludgger al capitán y este lo recibió con el estomago. Una vez en el suelo le hizo un gesto a uno de los sustitutos de su equipo y este fue directo hacia el castillo.

La pelea entre ambos equipos se estaba caldeando, el capitán de Slytherin la amenazaba y juraba tirarla de la escoba como no se fueran inmediatamente, ella hizo oídos sordos y volvió a montarse en la escoba.

Comenzó a ver borroso, sin duda el cansancio y el hambre estaban haciendo mella, trato de mantener el vuelo recto, ascendió un par de metros y cuando fue a girar para avisar a sus jugadores escucho una advertencia pero el golpe ya estaba impactando.

-¡Cuidado!-trataron de avisar sus compañeros cuando vieron dirigirse hacia ella el quaffle y una bludgger.

El quaffle impacto contra su hombro derecho, con su mano izquierda trato de aferrarse a la escoba pero no esperaba el impacto de la bludgger, la cual golpeo su brazo izquierdo haciendo que resbalara y cayera de la escoba hacia el suelo. Todos se acercaron corriendo pero no pudieron evitar el impacto, cayó sobre el hombro lastimado, aún estaba consciente pero el dolor comenzaba a llegar.

-Sidney, Sidney ¿estás bien?

-¿Cómo estás?

-¿Tienes algo roto?

Todos la rodearon haciéndole cientos de preguntas, trataban de ayudarla pero ella se levanto por sí misma.

-¡Dejadme! -grito.

Sus compañeros la rodearon y ella se encamino hacia el capitán de Slytherin sosteniéndose el brazo por el dolor y con rabia, cuando estuvo frente a él le escupió en la cara.

-El entrenamiento ha terminado, quedaros con vuestro maldito campo bastardos. Disfrutadlo porque mañana, va a ser vuestro infierno.

Tras decir esto agarro su escoba y salió del campo junto a su equipo rumbo al castillo.

* * *

**Buenas! Perdón por la tardanza, ya os dije que estaba en plena crisis con el capítulo 15 y ahora también me encuentro en crisis con el 16 :S **

**Gracias por la lectura y os animo a que comenteis, que si no me siento muy desanimada entre no saber cómo continuar y demás. Por cierto me alegro que gustara el capítulo anterior ^^**

**Un saludo y que paseis buen fin de semana!**


	16. Nada de amistoso

**********************************Nada de lo que aparece aqui es mio (excepto la protagonista) personajes, lugares, etc. son obra de JK Rowling.**

* * *

**Nada de amistoso**

Los jugadores no hablaban, tan solo se miraban entre sí y escuchaban la sarta de insultos y gritos que su capitana estaba diciendo, algunos de ellos dedicados a ellos mismos y otros al equipo rival. Uno de los chicos trato de mediar para tranquilizarla pero solo logro enfurecerla más.

-Cómo alguno de vosotros vuelva a desobedecer una orden mía o siquiera a ocurrírsele dudar de ella juro que le expulsaré del equipo y le hare lo que le quede de estancia en Hogwarts un autentico infierno.

Cuando estaban llegando cerca de las escaleras para entrar vieron como salía el chico sustituto del equipo Slytherin acompañado del profesor Snape. Ella había venido durante todo el rato agarrándose el hombro pero el brazo que utilizaba para hacerlo también la dolía horrores, su espalda le dolía pero no tanto como el hombro así que trataba de caminar erguida, con los ojos llenos de rabia y lágrimas y la mandíbula muy apretada. Cuando se dio cuenta de quien tenía enfrente ni siquiera se inmuto y continúo su camino pero él se afano en bloquearle el paso.

Ella le esquivo y con el hombro sano le dio un empujón entrando al castillo y dejando a sus compañeros petrificados viendo la escena, algunos corrieron tras ella pero otros se quedaron frente al profesor.

* * *

-¿A qué viene esto?-pregunto él a los chicos.

Ninguno respondía y todos se miraban nerviosos.

-Les recuerdo que puedo castigarles y dejarles sin partido mañana.

-Ha habido un pequeño accidente, pero, ya está todo arreglado.

-¿Pequeño?-alzó la ceja incrédulo, por lo que le había comentado su alumno no se creía eso- ¿Que ha sucedido?

-Los Slytherin comenzaron a provocarnos durante el entrenamiento, nosotros tratábamos de defendernos, pero ellos atacaron a Sidney lanzándole un quaffle y una bludgger a toda velocidad, el golpe hizo que se estrellara contra el suelo.

Trato de mantener la compostura, venía a echarlos del campo por estar ahí sin permiso pero no esperaba que la cosa llegara a tales extremos.

-¿Y que se supone que hacían en el campo sin permiso?

Nadie contesto.

-Me lo imaginaba, la próxima vez que ocupen un campo no esperen un abrazo de recibimiento, 30 puntos menos para Gryffindor por ocupar un terreno que no era suyo.

-Pero profesor ¿y la agresión? ¿Esa no la castiga?

-¿Quiere entonces que sancione lo que su compañera acaba de hacer?-le miro frunciendo el ceño y todos se callaron.

-Ahora largo.

Todos se fueron y él se dirigió hacia el campo de quidditch, hablaría con los jugadores para ver si era cierto lo que le habían contado aunque la verdad no creía que fuera falso.

* * *

Se fue directa hacia el baño de prefectos donde con muchas dificultades tomo un baño donde trato de sumergirse para mantener el hombro y el brazo en calor para tratar de aliviar el dolor, estaba tan enfadada que no quería ir a la enfermería a pesar de las recomendaciones de sus compañeros. Tan solo quería que llegara el partido para poder aplastarles y darles su merecido. Con muchos esfuerzos, tras un buen rato metida consiguió salir aunque al tener que usar sus brazos el dolor volvió de nuevo e hizo que quisiera llorar. Se envolvió en una toalla para secarse y se puso su ropa.

Una vez en el gran comedor para la cena no hablo con nadie, sus amigas le preguntaban si estaba bien pero ella solamente asentía y digería la comida a gran velocidad para marcharse cuanto antes de allí. No soportaba las miradas de la gente ni los cuchicheos, ya había oído algún comentario totalmente inventado de que le había pasado en el brazo y no estaba de ánimos para discutir. Dejando el postre sin acabar se levanto y se marcho, ajena a las miradas de los estudiantes y se dirigió hacia su habitación.

* * *

Tras comprobar la veracidad de la historia el la estuvo buscando, según le habían contado la caída y el impacto habían sido bastante fuertes y quería examinarla para comprobar que no le ocurría nada grave. Cuando se la encontró al salir del castillo se fijo en cómo se sujetaba el hombro, sin duda eso sería lo más afectado. Sin embargo no vio nada más. No la encontró por ninguna parte y decidió esperar hasta la cena para acercarse a ella. La vio cenar metida en sus propios asuntos, no se relacionaba con nadie y veía los gestos de dolor que hacia al tener que mover alguno de los brazos, definitivamente tenía que revisarla, cuando vio que se levanto para irse se apresuro para salir por la puerta de los profesores para alcanzarla.

Había sido muy rápida pero en el tercer piso la encontró, subía lentamente algo encorvada.

-Señorita Potter, espere.

Ella no se giro y continuo aunque sí que le dijo.

-He tenido suficiente Slytherin por hoy.

El tuvo que correr hacia ella y cercarle el paso.

-Hoy no estoy para juegos-le dijo ella cansada tratando de reanudar el camino.

-No es un juego, déjame ver como estas, se lo de la caída y no voy a permitir que andes por ahí sin haber recibido atención.

-No necesito nada estoy perfectamente.

Se deshizo de su barrera y alcanzo a subir dos peldaños más hasta que el la agarro del brazo y ella soltó un grito que la hizo parar.

-¡Suéltame!-grito ella, doblándose de dolor y cogiéndose el brazo en su regazo.

-¿Y dices que estas bien?-le respondió el cínicamente.

Se agacho hasta donde estaba ella y descubrió delicadamente el brazo que estaba sosteniendo contra sí, tenía una pinta muy fea.

-Tienes que ir a la enfermería, allí Pomfrey te curara, probablemente tengas un gran golpe en el hueso a juzgar por ese hematoma.

Se levanto del suelo y se dirigió hacia su habitación haciendo oídos sordos a lo que él le decía.

-¿Acaso no escuchas lo que te digo?-dijo el viendo como ella subía la escalera.

-Le vuelto a repetir que me encuentro perfectamente.

-Soy tu profesor y te ordeno que vayas a la enfermería, ahora.

Ella se dio la vuelta y camino hasta estar parada frente a él.

-Dígame algo, cuando me besa y se frota contra mi ¿también es mi profesor? ¿Mmm?-se quedo esperando la respuesta y vio como él no le diría nada, se dio la vuelta y volvió a emprender el camino.

El se quedo parado sin saber que decir.

-Si no vas a la enfermería probablemente el dolor que tu cuerpo tenga mañana será el triple y no podrás ni cargar con la escoba de aquí hasta el campo-dijo como última advertencia, pero ella siguió sin hacerle caso.

Enfadado volvió hacia las mazmorras donde haría ronda y después se iría a su habitación.

* * *

Tal y como él le había dicho el dolor era grande, apenas había podido dormir, imposible tumbarse sobre el costado de su hombro herido, sobre su espalda tampoco y si se tumbaba sobre el otro costado el dolor en su brazo comenzaba a molestarla demasiado. Parte de la noche se la había pasado por tanto dando vueltas en su habitación y otra parte sentada tratando de no moverse. Cerca de las 4 de la mañana abrió su baúl y tomo un poco de la poción que tenia contra el dolor, pero lo que quedaba apenas alcanzó para mitigar el dolor un rato, después este volvió con más intensidad.

Incapaz de estar aguantando un rato más cogió el traje del equipo y se fue hacia el baño de prefectos, esta vez sabia que sería incapaz de salir por si sola de la gran bañera así que se limito a tomar una ducha. El chorro salía a la potencia normal pero en esos momentos para ella cuando este tocaba alguna de sus heridas era como si la golpearan con un mazo. Tras varios minutos salió, se puso el traje del equipo y regreso a su habitación a dejar la otra ropa. Sus amigas aún estaban dormidas, a paso lento se dirigió hacia el comedor para desayunar.

No había nadie por los pasillos, cuando llego al comedor tan solo estaba el director, la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Nolton desayunando. El resto de mesas vacías, comenzó a desayunar tratando de pensar lo menos posible en el partido. Pero al poco rato el director y la profesora McGonagall se acercaron e interrumpieron su desayuno.

-Buenos días señorita Potter, veo que ha madrugado demasiado hoy-dijo el director.

-Buenos días director, simplemente no tenía más sueño y preferí bajar.

-No he podido evitar oír rumores de un accidente ayer en el campo ¿son ciertos?

-No creo que lo que le haya llegado sea del todo cierto director, tan solo fue una caída no se preocupe.

-¿Estás bien querida?

-Si profesora, lista para ganar-trato de sonar convencida para que ambos no desconfiaran.

-Está bien, entonces que aproveche y nos veremos luego en el campo-dijo la profesora.

-Los veré luego, gracias.

Ambos se retiraron y Sidney aliviada suspiro. Por la puerta empezaron a entrar algunos compañeros, varios de ellos del equipo quienes al verla se sentaron a su lado y no tuvo otro remedio que meterse en el tema que no quería pensar. La preguntaron cómo estaba y ella contesto con un seco bien y se dispusieron a hablar sobre la táctica en el partido.

* * *

Cuando el resto de la gente comenzó a llegar al comedor el equipo Gryffindor había llegado al completo y todos habían terminado de desayunar, se limitaron a conversar relajadamente. Rominna y Helena trataban de animarla, se habían enterado de lo ocurrido ayer en el campo y querían comprobar que ella estuviera bien. La habían distraído contándole noticias y bromeando pero a pesar de que le sacaron varias sonrisas no lograron que su mente desconectara. La hora se acercaba y ella se levanto acaparando la atención de muchos en el comedor, incluidos algunos profesores. Su equipo entendió la señal y también se levantaron y fueron tras ella a paso seguro hacia el campo.

* * *

Una vez entro en la carpa volvió a repasar la estrategia con sus jugadores, se afano en mostrarles la importancia que tenia ganar este partido y todos se mostraban seguros. Después empezaron a estirarse, ella solamente podía hacer algunos ejercicios, en ese momento era casi impensable hacer algo de brazos puesto que el dolor era agudo. Cerró los ojos y trato de mantener la mente en blanco, respira se decía, era un equipo al que habían ganado otras veces. Posesión del quaffle y no entrar en sus tácticas implica victoria. Lo que ella sabía es que nunca antes había jugado en estas condiciones, otras veces había acudido con alguna molestia e incluso una vez con la mano rota, aunque había bebido una poción contra el dolor. Pero esta vez era diferente y no estaba tan segura del resultado.

Se escucho al narrador del partido, quien comenzaba a animar el ambiente y a presentar a los equipos, abrió los ojos y formo una fila junto a sus jugadores, temblorosa sostenía la escoba y ese gesto no paso desapercibido para algunos. Se colocaron en la salida esperando a que les llamaran, muchos estaban ya observándoles y ella tenía la vista fija en el césped, sin embargo una voz la saco de su concentración.

-Sidney.

Giró su cabeza y le vio.

-Hola Oliver-respondió ella.

-Solo quería desearte suerte, aunque sé que es algo innecesario pero nunca viene mal.

-Gracias.

Torpemente se acerco hasta ella y deposito un beso en su mejilla.

Ella no esperaba algo así y cuando el muchacho volvió a mirarla vio como su cara comenzaba a ponerse roja e incluso ella misma estaba teniendo problemas para reaccionar, no sabía qué hacer.

-Oliver, yo...

El se giro y se marcho rápidamente dejándola atónita, no sabía a qué se debía esta muestra repentina de afecto por su parte y la verdad mucho menos se la esperaba en este momento. Su mente no podía pensar más en ello puesto que ya les estaban anunciando. Se montaron en las escobas y propinaron una patada al suelo para ascender.

Nubes de tormenta amenazaban todo el cielo, habían notado las primeras gotas caer sobre sus cabezas y ese panorama no era nada bueno, se giro para hacerles un gesto a su equipo tratando de avisarles de que si llovía el ritmo tenía que ser más seguro y despistarles. Espero frente al capitán del otro equipo a que la profesora Hooch diera comienzo. Se miraron unos instantes y el odio quedo patente. El sonido del silbato se escucho y dio comienzo el partido.

El quaffle ni siquiera la rozo porque ya había girado rápidamente hacia la derecha despistando a los demás, sus jugadores se adelantaron y comenzaron a poner en práctica la estrategia. Durante los primeros minutos trato de mantenerse en una posición incómoda para el guardián de Slytherin, haciendo que este se despistara y que los primeros puntos del partido fueran para su equipo. El buscador de Slytherin estaba algo desconcertado, si ella no se estaba dedicando a buscar la snitch ¿qué estaba haciendo? Esto hizo que tanto él como otros jugadores no supieran como reaccionar y que su equipo rival se distrajera en busca de respuestas a su capitán, solo que este estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de esquivar a los golpeadores de Gryffindor.

La estrategia era sencilla, Shinoda, el buscador de Slytherin no tenía ni la mitad de talento que tenía ella, aunque le dejara solo buscando por todo el campo sabía que no encontraría la snitch tan rápido como lo podía hacer ella. De este modo se concentro en acomodar el terreno para que su equipo tuviera una cómoda ventaja de puntos antes de ponerse a buscar. Además este hecho haría que tuvieran más defensa y que los Slytherin estuvieran menos protegidos.

Todo iba bien hasta que el capitán de Slytherin consiguió deshacerse de los golpeadores y se dio cuenta de cómo se encontraba su equipo, algunos jugadores estaban sin hacer nada debido a la falsa posición en la que se encontraba ella. Grito a sus jugadores y les dio órdenes claras de volver al ataque, entonces fue cuando tuvo que abandonar su sitio junto a los aros para sobrevolar el campo buscando otra posición. Pero él no se lo iba a poner tan fácil ni ella tampoco. Sus lanzadores comenzaron a asediar al capitán, el cual parecía que huía del ataque de un enjambre debido a la cantidad de personas que tenia sobrevolando a su lado. En ese momento su campo estaba desprotegido y muchos jugadores rivales aprovecharon para ocuparlo y comenzar a marcar. Ella voló rápidamente viendo como Grabynn estaba solo contra varios jugadores. Un movimiento hizo que dos de ellos perdieran el equilibrio y comenzaran a perseguirla molestos, en ese momento silbo y Bane le paso el bate desde varios metros de distancia. El gesto de levantar el brazo ya le había dolido, pero mucho más el cogerlo a esa velocidad. Su espalda se balanceo hacia atrás peligrosamente pero ella se agarro y siguió volando, entonces fue cuando encontró un bludgger, giro puesto que venía directo hacia ella y tuvo que cambiar de brazo para golpear. Este fue directo hacia el jugador que asediaba aún la portería, impacto de lleno contra su espalda e hizo que cayera de la escoba pero este se sujeto con ambas manos a ella.

Aprovecho la posesión del bate para lanzar un par de bludgger más a otros jugadores, despistándolos y por supuesto enfureciéndolos. Cuando volaba a toda velocidad hacia la parte derecha del campo se encontró de nuevo al capitán y no se lo pensó dos veces, espero hasta el último momento donde el bludgger estaba viniendo a toda velocidad para mandarlo con todas las fuerzas hacia él. Este no se esperaba el impacto contra su cara y sin poder evitarlo cayó de su escoba, los gritos en el estadio la hicieron reír a pesar del agudo dolor de su hombro. Dos de sus compañeros fueron rápidos y evitaron el choque contra el suelo, le agarraron y lo bajaron hacia el suelo donde este con rabia esperaba a que su escoba descendiera.

Bane reclamaba el bate y ella tuvo que descender en picado para devolvérselo, lo soltó y el juego volvió a estar dominado por Gryffindor, miro hacia el marcador, 80 puntos Gryffindor 45 Slytherin. Creyó que era hora de ponerse a buscar la snitch pero a la vez no podía desaprovechar la situación, había un jugador menos en el equipo rival, dos si contaba a Shinoda sin hacer nada. Levanto su mano y comenzó a avisarles para que pasaran al ataque, en ese momento el primer trueno llego al estadio y su mano comenzó a mojarse. Su equipo gano terreno y tenían al equipo rival acorralado, aprovechaban cualquier ocasión para marcar. La lluvia comenzaba a hacerse más intensa y esta vez sí que salió del tumulto para buscar la pelota dorada. Cuando comenzó a volar por todo el campo sola Shinoda se dio cuenta y ese fue el momento en que se puso tras ella para seguirla.

* * *

Se llevo la mano hacia donde había recibido el golpe, será bastarda gritaba el capitán mientras que con la otra mano agarraba su escoba y miraba hacia donde se estaba dirigiendo ella y cuál era la situación de su equipo en esos momentos. Monto de nuevo en la escoba y se dirigió hacia dos jugadores, les indico que debían hacer y se fueron junto a él. En esos momentos el equipo Slytherin estaba más desprotegido que nunca y los Gryffindor lo tomaron como ventaja para continuar marcando. Se sorprendieron cuando vieron como tres Slytherin abandonaban el terreno central para dirigirse hacia el otro extremo pero no le dieron importancia. Tenían demasiado con centrarse bajo esa lluvia que comenzaba a calarles los huesos.

Aminoro su velocidad una vez que la tuvieron cerca y dejo que sus otros dos jugadores se pusieran a ambos lados, entonces les dio la señal y comenzaron a atacar.

* * *

Remik, uno de los golpeadores de Slytherin se acercaba a ella por el lado izquierdo, vio como se acercaba todo lo que podía así que ella comenzó a escapar por la derecha pero cuando vio que otro jugador volaba a su lado vio la emboscada. No tuvo tiempo a reaccionar cuando el bate impacto de lleno contra el brazo izquierdo, justo en el lado herido. Se desgarro de dolor gritando, ahora sí que algo iba mal, con los ojos húmedos en parte por la lluvia que empapaba su cara y en parte por las lagrimas de dolor giro su escoba para volar en picado y despistarles y sobre todo esquivarles pero no fue tan rápida para despistar al otro jugador quien la seguía muy de cerca. Este voló junto a ella y la arrincono contra una de las torres donde la gente estaba viendo el partido, acto seguido empujo con todas sus fuerzas a la joven contra la torre.

No supo como reacciono, el golpe contra su hombro fue peor que el anterior. Veía borroso cuando estuvo a unos metros del suelo y se detuvo para volver a ascender en otra dirección dejando atrás a los perseguidores. Al menos lo consiguió, y también consiguió algo más, en medio de esa lluvia, en medio de la visión borrosa, vio un destello dorado. Parpadeo varias veces y fue tras él, no sabía si era una alucinación provocada por el agudo dolor de su cuerpo pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a no descubrirlo. Así fue como empezó a ir tras la snitch, Shinoda ni siquiera se inmuto de que ella ya la había encontrado, tuvo el campo libre para ir tras ella.

* * *

En las gradas a pesar de la lluvia el ambiente estaba de lo más caldeado, todos gritaban y se indignaban con algunas de las jugadas que veían, sin duda era un partido que no tenía nada de amistoso. El capitán de Slytherin vio como ella iba tras la snitch y comenzó a gritar a Shinoda para que fuera a por ella, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Se hallaba a escasos metros de ella.

* * *

Estiro todo lo que pudo su brazo herido y llorando y gruñendo de frustración y dolor cerró su mano sobre la pelota dorada. Al fin. Volvió al centro del campo para mostrarle a Hooch y cuando esta silbo el final del partido y el marcador reflejaba la victoria de Gryffindor la grada empezó a gritar. Los aplausos quedaban ahogados en parte por la lluvia pero pocas cosas eran tan reconfortantes como esa. Cerró los ojos sosteniéndose el brazo y no debería haberlo hecho, cuando los abrió vio como varios Slytherin empezaron a atacar a sus jugadores, descendió un poco situándose al lado del tumulto y saco su varita. Expulso al momento a uno de los que estaban atacando. Sin embargo el jugador que la ataco antes, Remik, también saco su varita y cuando la iba a hechizar y ella estaba esperando el impacto puesto que no tenía fuerzas para volver a levantar el brazo otro hechizo lo derribo a él. Giró su vista y vio como el propio Oliver desde la grada había lanzado un hechizo a su atacante, este la sonrió e hizo que se despistara puesto que Remik fue más rápido y desde el suelo le lanzo otro hechizo que impacto contra él. Furiosa por ver cómo estaban atacando a gente que no se lo merecía agarro la escoba con la mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda sostenía la snitch, se lanzo hacia él. Pero su vuelo se vio interrumpido por el bloqueo del capitán, quien la agarro del brazo herido y la arrastro hacia uno de los postes donde su cara impacto contra la madera e hizo que cayera.

Lo último que recordaba era una sensación de libertad y mucha, mucha oscuridad.

* * *

**Hola! En primer lugar pido perdón a tod s aquellos a los que no les guste el quidditch y esten leyendo la historia, lamento que ocupe tanto pero lo consideraba importante para lo que vendrá después (además a mi me gusta el quidditch xD) Gracias por los ánimos Alexza! ^^ Creo que dio resultado porque escribi dos capítulos del tirón. Ahora me pondré a escribir un poco más.**

**Un saludo!**


	17. Al igual que sus heridas también dolia

**********************************Nada de lo que aparece aqui es mio (excepto la protagonista) personajes, lugares, etc. son obra de JK Rowling.**

* * *

**********************************Al igual que sus heridas también dolia**

Dolor, eso era lo único que sentía. No era capaz ni de abrir los ojos, tenía la sensación de que si se movía seria un infierno. Había despertado varias veces pero sin abrir los ojos, escuchaba trozos de conversaciones que mantenían a su lado sin llegar a comprenderlos del todo. Al parecer una mujer ordenaba tranquilidad, había oído la voz de otra persona que al parecer revisaba algo. No sabía quiénes eran y qué estaban haciendo, solo logro conectar con la realidad cuando sintió como una persona acariciaba su cara y susurraba un te pondrás bien. La sensación de griterío en su cabeza había disminuido aunque sentía que todo daba vueltas. De nuevo todo se quedo en silencio. Arriesgándose empezó a abrir sus ojos, poco a poco, no veía con claridad y tardo algunos minutos hasta que logro enfocar bien su vista hacia el techo. La enfermería pensó, entonces algo me paso. Volvió a cerrar los ojos para conectar ideas y saber que había pasado, entonces trozos de lo ocurrido comenzaron a pasar como flashes por su mente, el partido, los golpes, la pelea, el bate impactando contra su brazo, Oliver, el golpe contra la grada.

De nuevo abrió sus ojos, sacando fuerzas trato de girar el cuello aunque con mucho dolor y se encontró a alguien allí sentado en una silla durmiendo a su lado. No quiso decir nada para despertarle y tras unos segundos ella misma se quedo dormida.

* * *

No supo cuanto tiempo paso pero escucho alboroto y eso la despertó, de nuevo recordó donde estaba y primero trato de identificar de quienes se trataba antes de abrir los ojos. Esta vez no le costó trabajo, al parecer madame Pomfrey estaba conversando con la profesora Sprout para que le trajera unas plantas que necesitaba, cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse pensó que ambas se habían ido así que se decidió a abrir los ojos. Pero no estaba sola.

-¡Oh querida! ¡Por fin! Pensé que despertarías antes. ¿Cómo te encuentras?-dijo Pomfrey cuando se acerco a ella con gesto de preocupación.

-He estado mejor.

-Veo que al menos el sentido del humor sigue intacto-tras comprobar la temperatura y mirar unos vendajes se retiro para volver a decir-Vuelvo en un momento tengo que avisar al profesor para que traiga la poción inmediatamente.

Tras decir esto salió de la enfermería como un rayo y la dejo sola. Se dedico a revisar la sala con la mirada, había sol así que era de dia, la enfermería solo estaba ocupada por ella. Trato de elevar un poco la cabeza para verse pero no podía, trato de elevar el brazo y lo único que consiguió fue que le doliera, giro su cabeza y vio como el hombro estaba vendado, probablemente el brazo también entonces.

No puso revisar nada más porque las puertas se abrieron y el apareció por ellas, con gesto serio y preocupado se acerco de unos pasos hasta ella. La miro de arriba a abajo tratando de revisar que estuviera bien, después se acerco hasta su cara, examino profundamente sus ojos.

-No hay signo de que tenga algo interno-dijo Severus.

-Eso es lo que pienso yo también.

-De todos modos trae la poción desinflamatoria para el golpe en la cabeza.

Tras decir esto Poppy fue directa hacia una habitación dejándolos solos.

Ella lo miraba fijamente mientras él se dedicaba a revisar los vendajes del brazo y del hombro, sin apartar su mirada de lo que estaba haciendo le dijo.

-Has dado un buen susto a tus compañeros.

-No era mi intención ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

-Dos días, pensamos que despertarías antes, al parecer el golpe fue más profundo de lo que creíamos.

Ella proceso la información, sin duda no había esperado estar inconsciente tanto tiempo.

-En realidad, desperté anoche.

El alzo la mirada y la miro fijamente, en menos de un segundo supo lo que eso significaba.

-¿Por qué no avisaste?

-No quería molestarte, te veías muy relajado durmiendo.

El se puso nervioso y carraspeo.

-De todos modos, tendrías que haber avisado, podrías haber tenido alguna hemorragia o dolor interno y teníamos que haber realizado un examen.

Poppy volvió con la poción tras unos minutos, se acerco hasta el entregándosela y tras revisarla y verter en un vaso la cantidad correcta se acerco hasta ella y elevo con una mano su cabeza y con la otra sujeto el vaso para que bebiera. De inmediato sintió una fuerte punzada en su frente y cerró los ojos tratando de aplacarla. Entonces comenzó a sentir como algo caliente se deslizaba por su frente hasta sus mejillas y cuando llegaba a sus labios noto el sabor de la sangre.

-¿Qué me pasa?-dijo ella tratando de ver qué pasaba.

Severus dejo el vaso en la mesa y cogió un paño húmedo que poso en su frente, después cogió otro y con sumo cuidado comenzó a limpiar el recorrido que había hecho la sangre.

-Como deberías saber al haber cursado 5º de pociones la poción desinflamatoria provoca que la hinchazón desaparezca pero eso hace que los vasos sanguíneos afectados de la zona se descompriman...

-Y por tanto el lugar afectado comience a expulsar la sangre acumulada-termino ella.

-Correcto.

Se miraron con gesto cómplice.

-Pomfrey la señorita Potter no creo que necesite nada más, si quieres puedes irte al invernadero con Sprout, yo terminare de limpiar la herida y después me iré.

-¿Estás seguro Severus? No hace falta que...

-Si, no pasa nada.

La mujer salió no sin antes revisar ella misma como se encontraba la paciente y volvió a dejarlos solos.

Ella estaba segura que no quedaba resto de sangre en su cara pero el seguía posando el paño con delicadeza sobre su cara.

-Tengo suerte de que siempre estés cerca para salvarme-dijo ella.

-En realidad no he hecho nada, te trajeron hasta aquí. Solo me limite a realizar una poción repara huesos, nada más.

Eso la desconcertó, creía que el había sido el que la había acariciado y susurrado que todo saldría bien.

-Pero yo, yo creí escuchar...

-¿El qué?-contesto él.

Tras unos momentos de duda ella decidió no insistir.

-Nada, déjalo.

* * *

Siguieron en silencio y él se limito a quitarle el paño de la cabeza, escurrirlo y poner en el agua limpia y fría de nuevo para colocarlo otra vez.

-Tu padre estuvo aquí junto a tu padrino.

Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no creía que él se fuera a preocupar de venir a verla, eso era más típico de su madre.

-¿Y mi madre?

-Ella...no estaba-contesto Snape tragando saliva, decidió preguntar para ver si ella sabía algo al respecto de lo que había oído-Tu padre menciono algo de estar indispuesta.

Ella rodo los ojos y miro hacia otro lado.

-Que pronto-dijo ella en casi un susurro.

-¿Qué dices?-pregunto tratando de saber a qué se refería.

-Digo que que pronto comienzan a alejarse aún más de mí, esperaba eso para después no para ahora-hizo una pausa y siguió mirando al vacio-En fin, que me importa.

El se sentó en la silla de al lado tratando de captar su atención, intrigado por saber a qué se referían y que le estaba pasando a Lily.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Ella se lo pensó durante unos momentos, no existía ningún riesgo por decírselo y al fin y al cabo cuando ella diera a luz la gente lo sabría.

-Me refiero a que esperaba que me hicieran a un lado cuando el hijo que esperan naciera, no esperaba que me hicieran de lado tan pronto.

* * *

Un puñal, o peor que eso fue lo que sintió el atravesar su corazón cuando las palabras hijo y nacer se unieron. Otro hijo, ese idiota de James Potter le iba a da otro hijo, ella estaba embarazada de nuevo. No entendía porque le afectaba tanto, al fin y al cabo perdió su oportunidad en el momento en que ella decidió unir su vida a la de él. Ya habían tenido una hija como símbolo de la consumación de su amor, ¿qué más pruebas necesitaba de que ella era feliz junto a otro? Sin embargo ahora nacería otro Potter.

Se levanto de la silla tratando de ocultar su cara, sabía que en cuanto a Lily se refería su cara siempre le delataba.

No era más que otro hijo ¿por qué te afecta Severus? pensaba una y otra vez, tú mismo estas frente a su hija y no te sientes mal, al contrario, te gusta. Si, pero eso era diferente. El, que al principio de enterarse que era una Potter había tratado de tacharla de los mismos errores de su padre y menospreciarla había reconocido que tras conocerla y sobre todo tras saber la relación con ellos la había desligado inconscientemente de esa familia. La había comenzado a ver solamente como Sidney, se había olvidado de su apellido, de su procedencia, no quería martirizarse sabiendo que esa chica venia del bastardo que había arruinado su estancia en Hogwarts y de la mujer que amaba. Ambos sentimientos le hacían sentirse como el más detestable de los hombres. El nuevo hijo no hacía más que confirmar el amor que ambos se tenían y ponía una coraza aún más resistente en el corazón de Severus enterrando todo lo que podía sus sentimientos por Lily.

Trato de mantener la compostura y se giro para encontrarse con sus lágrimas deslizándose silenciosamente por sus mejillas. No pudo resistirlo y avanzo hasta ella, apoyándose en su cama y limpiando sus lagrimas con sus dedos. La miraba con ternura y tristeza, ella estaba sufriendo a pesar de fingir indiferencia. Cuando ella trato de rehusar el la sujeto la cara con ambas manos.

-Mírame

* * *

Ella abrió sus ojos y vio como él la contemplaba con ternura, sus lágrimas salían con más fuerza mientras trataba de controlarse, algo que le era imposible.

-Shh-se acerco hasta ella y le dio un beso en la frente-Todo saldrá bien.

En ese instante supo que había sido él, su corazón comenzó a latir con violencia y con todo el esfuerzo del mundo levanto el brazo afectado posándolo en la espalda de ese hombre, en un torpe abrazo, aferrándose a él con toda la fuerza que le era posible.

* * *

Cuando el sintió como ella le abrazaba estuvo a punto de regañarla por moverse pero no pudo hacerlo, se sentía tan bien junto a ella. Era la única que en ese momento de dolor inconscientemente sabia proporcionarle cariño y apoyo, estuvo ahí, sobre ella acariciando su cabello y tratando de calmarla y de calmarse.

-Ven-dijo ella en medio de los sollozos-No me dejes sola esta noche.

* * *

El escucho la súplica.

-Shh-esa fue su respuesta y siguió abrazándola.

Cuando escucho el sonido de su respiración acompasada noto que ella se había dormido. Con todo el cuidado salió de su abrazo y dejo el brazo herido a un costado de ella. La observo y trato de esbozar una sonrisa, se acerco de nuevo a su frente y la beso, aparto un mechón de su cara y se fue hasta su despacho dejándola dormir.

Tenía que asimilar muchas cosas, a pesar de que sus sentimientos hacia ella no habían cambiado el trataba de enterrarlos en lo más profundo, pero sin duda la noticia de un nuevo hijo le había dolido y no había hecho más que remover todo su interior. Durante el resto de la tarde estuvo de tan mal humor que las clases que tuvo pagaron las consecuencias de su carácter con una pérdida importante de puntos.

* * *

Despertó horas después debido a que Pomfrey la llamo, la estuvo examinando unos instantes mientras le hacía preguntas para verificar que estuviera bien.

-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?-insistía la enfermera.

-Ya te lo he dicho, recuerdo que me golpearon contra la madera de la grada, a partir de ahí todo es borroso.

-¿Y quién fue el que te golpeo?

-El capitán de Slytherin.

-¿Estás segura?-preguntaba Pomfrey tratando de averiguar al culpable.

-Completamente, además ¿para qué tanta pregunta? Hubo un montón de testigos, estoy segura que todos lo vieron perfectamente.

-Querida, la tormenta hacia que todo se viera con confusión, además luego estallo esa horrible pelea entre los jugadores-se llevo una mano al pecho escandalizada-Para colmo luego la pelea con varitas, creo que todos estuvieron más pendientes de eso que de su enfrentamiento. Es una suerte que el profesor Snape se diera cuenta y la trajera tan rápido, de no ser así habría podido estar tirada en el barro quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

Ella asimilaba toda la información, tenía la duda de quien la había traído y se había ocupado de ella, pensó que había sido él, que él era quien la había acariciado y susurrado pero cuando el mismo le aseguro que no fue se decepciono. Sin embargo tras el comentario que hizo horas antes sabía que era él y Poppy solo lo había confirmado.

-¿Dices que el profesor se encargo de mi?-pregunto como si no supiera nada.

-Si, el te trajo hasta la enfermería y me ayudo con las curas que hubo que hacerte. Tengo mucho que agradecerle yo estaba muy ocupada además atendiendo al señor Hicks y a varios jugadores.

-¿Hicks? ¿Oliver Hicks?

-Si, en efecto.

-¿El está bien?-pregunto preocupada.

-Si, tan solo fue un hechizo y un golpe al caer al suelo. El también estuvo viéndote cuando se recupero.

Pomfrey tras revisarla y cambiarle el vendaje y aplicarle una poción salió de la enfermería. Pero la soledad no duro mucho rato, Helena, Rominna y Christinne entraron juntas en silencio y fueron hasta su cama rodeándola.

-¡Chicas!-saludo alegre ella.

-¡Hasta que te has despertado bonita!-contesto Rominna.

Ella empezó a reírse y sus amigas también.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-dijo Christinne.

-Bien, aunque estaría mejor si pudiera estar vagando por ahí con vosotras, estos vendajes son incomodísimos.

-Deja de quejarte, al fin y al cabo no te paso nada grave, estas como una reina y sin ir a clases ¿qué más quieres?

-Te aseguro que si te hubieras llevado el golpe Rominna no estarías tan risueña.

Tanto Helena como Christinne empezaron a reírse de ella.

* * *

Continuaron charlando un rato sobre lo que se estaba perdiendo en las clases que estaban dando, la avisaron de los deberes que tendría que hacer y la pusieron al dia de las novedades en la escuela. Ella se alegraba de que la entretuvieran pero necesitaba saber más cosas, esas cosas que no se atrevió a preguntarle a Pomfrey por miedo a que pensara mal. Tras media hora sus amigas comenzaron a despedirse diciéndole que regresarían a verla antes de la cena. Sidney aprovecho el momento para preguntar.

-Rominna ¿podrías quedarte un momento por favor?

Ella la miro algo extrañada, al igual que sus otras amigas que no entendían que quería.

-No es nada chicas, tan solo una cosa que tenia con ella, no os molestéis.

Ambas asintieron y se despidieron de ellas dejándolas solas.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Rominna deseando saber.

-Veras, bueno...yo, solo quería saber qué ocurrió tras mi caída.

-¿No te lo han contado ya?

Tomo asiento a su lado, extrañada de que ella la pidiera quedarse a solas para preguntarle algo así.

-En realidad solo me dijeron que me trajeron y ya.

-Mmm, bueno, la verdad es que no hay mucho más que contar.

Rominna utilizo esa estrategia para saber en qué dirección iban las dudas de su amiga y funciono.

-Bueno pero, ¿qué paso? Es decir, no sé ¿quién me trajo? ¿Quién me cuido? ¿Os dejaron venir?

-Ah, bueno. Nosotras estábamos en la grada de siempre, la verdad es que era muy difícil ver todo con claridad en esa tormenta, el gran tumulto que había con la pelea hacia que todos estuviéramos pendientes de ello. Sin embargo cuando no te vi ahí supe que algo no iba bien, avise a Christinne y empezamos a buscarte por todo el campo, entonces fue cuando ella te vio y me señalo dónde estabas. Fue cuando vi que él te golpeaba y que tú caías. Bajamos Christinne y yo corriendo porque Helena estaba atendiendo a Oliver. Cuando llegamos al lugar estaba Snape, ni siquiera nos dejo acercarnos. Estaba muy enfadado, tratamos de decirle que si le podíamos ayudar en algo y lo único que nos dijo fue que avisáramos al director y a McGonagall de lo ocurrido. Entonces el te cargo en sus brazos y te llevo hacia la enfermería.

Nosotras nos fuimos a avisar al director y a la profesora y ella nos acompaño hasta el castillo mientras el director ponía orden en la pelea, de ahí fuimos a la enfermería y estuvimos casi en un rincón. Ese maldito no nos dejaba acercarnos.

-¿Quien?

-Snape, parecía, no sé, un murciélago sobrevolando encima de ti. Iba y venía con toda rapidez, no hacía más que revisar tus heridas y comprobar tu temperatura. El incluso empezó a hablarte para ver si despertabas-hizo una pausa para reírse-Cuando nos dimos cuenta de ello tanto Christinne como yo empezamos a mirarnos y él se dio cuenta y nos echó de la enfermería.

-¿Os echó?-pregunto sorprendida Sidney.

-Si cariño si, de no ser porque gracias a él estas recuperada te juro que le pondría una bomba fétida en su túnica, aunque no creo que se note mucho la diferencia.

-¡Rominna!

-¿Qué? Solo digo la verdad.

-No deberías hablar así, el me salvo y me curo.

-También lo podía haber hecho Pomfrey-recalco su amiga.

Ella se calló, eso era verdad. Ese fue el momento perfecto para poder decirle lo que llevaba bastante tiempo notando y que no sabía cómo decirle a su amiga, se lo pensó unos momentos para poder expresarse de la mejor manera.

-Sid, se que ocurre algo raro con él, tu cabecita no es la misma desde hace una buena temporada y créeme que no solo yo me he dado cuenta. Las chicas no te han dicho nada pero también lo notan. Yo creo que se cual es la razón-en ese momento se encontró con la mirada algo asustada de ella y le sirvió de confirmación a sus sospechas- Sin embargo prefiero confiar en que por nuestra amistad me contaras lo que te pase.

Apoyo su mano sobre la de ella y la sonrió.

-Gracias-fue lo único que se atrevió a decir ella.

-No hay de que, ahora si me tengo que ir. Es divertido faltar a clases pero no lo es tanto cuando te descubren por los pasillos.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta y antes de cerrar asomo su cabeza por el hueco y le dijo.

-Si te sirve de información te trato muy bien, no se despego de ti un instante.

Asintió y su amiga cerró la puerta. Eso le servía de mucho, tanto que su corazón a pesar de no estar cerca de él latía con fuerza ante la mención de él. Sabía que había sido todo gracias a él. A pesar de que el no quería reconocerlo Severus Snape había sido quien la había encontrado y quien gracias a su rápida actuación hizo que ella estuviera recuperada en la enfermería. Le debía mucho a ese hombre y sentía que no podía estar enfadada o albergar otros sentimientos por el que no fueran los que tenía en ese momento. Le dio miedo darse cuenta, al fin y al cabo nunca antes había sentido algo parecido, todo lo anterior habían sido caprichos pasajeros, sin embargo esto era más profundo, y c. Había oído hablar a muchos de esa sensación, el amor, algo tan grande que debido a el era capaz de mover el mundo, tan solo el tenia la fuerza para lograr cualquier cosa. Sin duda cuando escuchaba a esas personas o leía sobre el no pensaba que lo que decían era cierto, pensaba que exageraban y que solo magnificaban lo que sentían para hacer sentir mal a los demás que no lo sentían. ¡Qué ilusa! Eso, era lo que ahora mismo recorría todo su ser, enviaba con fuerza la sangre a todo su cuerpo y hacia que su corazón latiera.

Respiro profundamente cerrando sus ojos al hacerlo, ahora era plenamente consciente y su boca solo dejo salir una palabra.

-Severus

Ahora solo esperaba que ese hombre apareciera por la noche como ella le había pedido.

* * *

**Buenas! Pues aqui os dejo otro capítulo, creo que es esencial por lo que conlleva en la protagonista =)**

**(Una recomendación que os hago, escuchar "Carmen" de Lana del Rey, me parece una canción preciosa y la letra también refleja muchas cosas, algunas de ellas me parece que se ajustan a la historia ^^ )**

**Un saludo!**


	18. Amigos

**********************************Nada de lo que aparece aqui es mio (excepto la protagonista) personajes, lugares, etc. son obra de JK Rowling.**

**********************************Advertencia: la letra en cursiva significa recuerdo o flashback.**

* * *

**Amigos**

Estaba sentado en su escritorio, corrigiendo los pergaminos que el mismo mando para el grupo de tercer curso, durante todo el dia había estado evitando pensar pero no podía evitarlo. Esta era una de esas veces donde por más que se empeñara no conseguía apartar de su pensamiento a esas mujeres. Apoyo su espalda en el respaldo y dejo el pergamino a medio leer sobre la mesa. Sabía que había hecho lo mejor pero eso no quitaba que sintiera esa sensación en su cuerpo de mentirla. Estaba pasando de nuevo por lo mismo, la historia se repetía. De nuevo aparecía en escena el Severus Snape más atento y caballero, aquel dispuesto a rescatar a la dama en apuros y a protegerla a como diera lugar. De nuevo la dama no sabía la identidad de su salvador. De nuevo el volvía a quedar en las sombras, amargado y solo.

Esta vez el lo había escogido así, con Lily siempre había algo diferente, algo que entorpecía que ella se diera cuenta realmente de como el la protegía y como la cuidaba. Ahora había sido él quien decidió que Sidney no tenia porque saber la verdad y de ese modo oculto que fue él quien la salvo. Sabia tras la conversación con los jugadores del equipo que algo pasaría en el partido, cuando la vio tan malherida sin querer recibir ayuda pensó inmediatamente en que ella no estaba en condiciones de jugar. Esa lluvia y el odio solo harían las cosas aún más peligrosas, y así fue.

* * *

_Estuvo pendiente en todo momento de ella, trataba de seguirle la pista mientras volaba, la muy condenada a pesar de como se encontraba seguía haciendo maravillas montada en la escoba. Le molestaba ver como Slytherin iba perdiendo mientras ella era la causante de esa perdida, pero solo imploraba porque no pasara nada y ella estuviera sana y salva. Sin embargo cuando comenzó la persecución de los Slytherin contra ella supo que no terminaría bien, trato de hechizar al capitán pero era muy peligroso así que tuvo que esperar a que la situación se resolviera por sí sola._

_En medio de la tormenta se levanto de su asiento y fue cuando vio como el bate impactaba en su brazo rompiéndole instantáneamente el hueso, crispado sus manos se cerraron en puños. Cuando vio el golpe contra su hombro no tuvo otro remedio que calmarse para no delatarse a sí mismo. McGonagall se había levantado al igual que él y comentaba indignada la jugada. El solamente estaba ahí parado, observando y rezando para que ella pudiera sostenerse. Cuando la vio con la snitch en la mano en un susurro dijo gracias. Suspiro y se tranquilizo. Albus le llamo para consolarle por la derrota y Minerva le tendió la mano aunque comentaba aún indignada el juego que había realizado su casa._

_Cuando aún estaba poniendo su mejor cara de indiferencia escucharon los gritos y se dirigieron corriendo al palco para ver lo que pasaba, los jugadores estaban en medio de una batalla campal. No había varitas, tan solo puñetazos, empujones y muchos gritos e insultos. Los profesores contemplaban la escena escandalizados tratando de pararla mientras los alumnos observaban y animaban a los jugadores. El trataba de localizarla pero no la encontraba. Seguro que está bien y ya está abajo se decía. Pero no fue así, entonces los rayos de un hechizo se vieron y localizo a los que lo provocaban. Un hechizo de un alumno de su casa le dio a Hicks quien poco antes la había defendido. Al menos sirve para algo pensó el. Pero entonces fue como vio que ella trataba de meterse para pelear y el capitán la corto el paso llevándosela a la fuerza hacia la grada donde impacto su cara contra el poste. Ella cayó a los pocos segundos hacia el suelo a toda velocidad._

_Atónito y con el corazón en un puño empujo a varios compañeros y corrió escaleras abajo hasta el campo. Corrió a través de la lluvia y el barro, tras unos metros que se le hicieron eternos la encontró tirada, empapada en lluvia, barro y sangre. No pudo evitar que una lágrima se deslizara por su mejilla. Saco su varita y comenzó a comprobar sus signos vitales. Estaba viva, tenia pulso. Se alegro inmensamente, fue cuando comenzó a aplicarle los primeros hechizos para curarla. Estaba ajeno a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, hasta que unas chicas comenzaron a llamarlo, sus amigas. Nervioso y enfadado tan solo atino a decirles que buscaran a Dumbledore y McGonagall para avisarles. El se levanto y la cogió en brazos, llevándola hasta la enfermería lo más rápido que pudo._

_Una vez allí se quedo cuidándola, dándole pociones y aplicando hechizos, agradecía que hubiera más heridos porque así Pomfrey tenía que estar ocupada con los demás y no ponía pegas a que él estuviera ahí. Fue él quien la despojo del barro que la cubría, quien cuido de que ella estuviera cómoda, de controlar su respiración y su temperatura. Incapaz de alejarse de ella entro en la enfermería a escondidas ambas noches y se quedo vigilando su sueño mientras le acariciaba el pelo o tomaba su mano con delicadeza. Solo deseaba que esa mano se cerrara atrapando la suya y que esos preciosos ojos se abrieran mirándole fijamente como ella solía hacer. Pero no lo hacía, y cada vez estaba más preocupado._

_Cuando por fin despertó y Pomfrey le aviso de ello su corazón comenzó a latir con violencia, así que cuando la pudo ver despierta el mismo lo único que sentía era alegría. Sin embargo tomo la decisión de mentir, de ocultar lo que había hecho. En esas noches que se quedo cuidándola se dio cuenta de todas las normas y promesas que estaba incumpliendo, eso estaba mal, todo estaba mal. Juraba que en cuanto ella se despertara pondría distancia y se olvidaría de ella. Pero esos ojos miel mirándole cuando despertó, la noticia del hijo que esperaba Lily y ella pidiéndole que fuera esa noche podían más que el sentido de lo correcto._

* * *

Odiándose a sí mismo por ceder ante sus sentimientos, ante aquello que le hacía sentir bien, se levanto de su silla y emprendió rumbo hacia la enfermería como llevaba haciéndolo varias noches. Se cercioro de que no hubiera nadie en los pasillo de alrededor y comprobó que Pomfrey ya no estaba ahí, abrió la puerta y con sumo cuidado entro. Con sigilo se acerco hasta su cama y la hallo dormida, su primer instinto fue dar media vuelta e irse pero se quedo observándola unos segundos más. Parecía tan frágil, estaba sonriendo en sueños y eso la hacía aún más bella. Tomo una silla y se sentó a su lado, mirándola como si de una obra de arte se tratara. Fue cuando vio como sus labios se abrieron y pronunciaron su nombre en un susurro. Sorprendido y sin saber que hacer se levanto de la silla tratando de mantener la compostura. No tenia edad de tener de nuevo esas mariposas en el estomago y esos nervios de adolescente solo porque ella hubiera dicho en mitad de sus sueños su nombre. Pero se veía tan hermoso, era la primera vez que el sentía que podía ocupar los pensamientos de una mujer. Con una sensación extraña en su pecho solo pudo respirar.

-Has venido-dijo ella.

Asustado por la voz que lo saco de sus pensamientos se giro para mirarla y trato de serenarse.

-Solo me he pasado para revisar tu brazo.

-Ya ¿y qué tal esta?

-Bien, sin duda en poco tiempo te podrán quitar los vendajes-hubo un silencio-Ahora si me disculpas me tengo que ir.

Ella se irguió en la cama.

-No, no te vayas. Por favor, quédate conmigo, yo...yo

-¿Tu qué?

-Yo, te necesito, aquí, a mi lado.

El la miro y vio sinceridad en esos ojos, no había que ser experto en oclumancia para darse cuenta de lo mal que ella lo estaba pasando. En silencio volvió a ocupar su espacio en la silla. Ella trato de sentarse al borde de la cama para estar frente a frente pero él se lo impedía.

-Oye estate quieta, si quieres fijar tu habitación en la enfermería díselo a Pomfrey pero no trates de causarte más heridas.

-Solo quiero estar cómoda para hablar contigo-se quejaba ella.

El la volvió a obligar a tumbarse y la arropo.

-Podemos hablar así.

Ella se quedo tumbada con la cara hacia el lado donde Severus se sentó. Solo le miraba. Tras unos minutos el hablo.

-¿No decías que querías hablar?

Ella suspiro, relajada solo se limito a contestar.

-Tenerte a mi lado es lo único que me hace falta, las palabras me sobran.

-Sidney, ya hemos hablado de eso, por favor déjalo-dijo el profesor tratando de zanjar el tema.

* * *

Hubo un silencio en el que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar, ni siquiera a mirarse, esa conversación era peligrosa y no estaban preparados para enfrentarla porque ninguno sabía las consecuencias que traería. Pero ella no podía callarse lo que sentía, no quería decirle todo lo que sentía pero si sabía que debía decirle algo, no podía quedarse así, sin decir nada. Con mucha valentía comenzó a hablar.

-Veras...yo-chasco la lengua sin saber cómo empezar-Bueno, es muy duro para mí...

-Sidney-trato de advertirle el para que parara.

-No, solo escúchame-respiro profundamente y continuo-Veras, no estoy acostumbrada a dar, siempre han sido las personas las que han venido a mí. Sé que es un defecto, pero con el paso del tiempo he logrado verlo como una virtud, una virtud que no me exigía esfuerzos a la hora de entablar todo tipo de relaciones. No era yo quien se preocupaba de mantenerlas sino los demás, yo simplemente escogia-Volvio a parar y rio ligeramente-Creo que es algo que sin duda me enseño James. Lo que trato de decir es que me he acostumbrado a ser así, y me va bien con ello, pero...bueno, desde que tú apareciste y, bueno no sé cómo llamarlo pero, hiciste que empezara a replantearme mi modo de ser.

Creaste en mí la duda de si mi manera de relacionarme con los demás era la correcta, tú no te doblegabas ante mí, no me dabas la razón en todo lo que yo decía, tienes principios e ideas muy claras y los defiendes. La mayor parte de las personas que me rodean ni conocen lo que es eso-cerro los ojos para pensar en cómo continuar-Comenzamos a conocernos y, sé que cambie mi modo de ser o algo parecido. El caso es que ante ti puedo mostrarme libre de todo, y me aceptas. Sé que con los demás no soy así, tengo que aparentar y nunca me había parado a pensar lo duro que es vivir con esa carga, pero ahora si lo sé, y lo único que me apetece es quitármela. Bajo esta fachada que ves-le agarro una mano y la coloco en su cara-Dentro de esto, se encuentra la verdadera Sidney, la que solo tú has podido ver. Tienes algo, o en realidad un montón de cosas que hacen que me pueda mostrar así.

Se o al menos puedo imaginar cuáles son tus ideas al respecto en cuanto a todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros o lo que pueda pasar. No te voy a mentir, desearía tener algo contigo, esto va más allá del deseo. Te lo dije una vez y te lo vuelvo a repetir con más sentido si cabe, eres perfecto Severus, la clase de hombre que cualquier mujer desearía junto a ella. Quizá no cumples con los cánones de belleza habituales, quizá tus maneras de tratar no son las mejores, pero tras esa dureza se esconde un gran hombre.

Sidney se levanto y se sentó al borde de la cama, cogió sus manos y las entrelazo con las suyas.

-Esto no nos hará ningún bien ni a ti ni a mi-dijo Severus tratando de cortar las esperanzas que ella tenía y las que estaba creando en el.

-Shh-contesto ella-Déjame terminar. Lo que trato de decirte es, que puedo esperar, estoy dispuesta a esperar. Lo único que te pido es que todo vuelva a ser como antes. Disfrutaba mucho con tu compañía y con las conversaciones que teníamos. Deseaba que llegaran los ensayos para pasar un rato contigo. No quiero más venganzas, no quiero peleas, tan solo tu compañía. Eso es todo y, te aseguro que significa mucho para mí.

* * *

El aun estaba tratando de asimilar todas y cada una de las palabras que ella le había dicho, le costaba entender como alguien podía llegar a tener esos sentimientos por él, esa visión de el como un ser perfecto y sobre todo, como podía siquiera plantearse tener algo con él y prometer esperarle. Esas palabras lo eran todo para él, hubiera dado cualquier cosa porque Lily las hubiera pronunciado, incluso la mitad. Sin embargo la que acababa de abrir su corazón era ella, su hija, y no estaba muy seguro de que hacer. Ya no sabía si lo correcto era lo mejor o si debía luchar por ser feliz junto a ella o al menos tratar de serlo. Ella lo había tratado de la mejor manera y había abierto su corazón, el no quería rompérselo. Sabía que su corazón estaba ocupado desde hace años por una mujer, pero sin duda ella había ido ganándose un hueco inconscientemente tanto en él como en sus pensamientos.

Ella si lo aceptaba, ella si sentía algo por él, ella se preocupaba por él. ¿Qué más debes de pensar entonces? Pero había algo que le impedía dar ese paso, su conciencia seguía sin dejarle tranquilo. Pesaba mucho el hecho de que ella aún fuera una estudiante, la diferencia de edad era considerable, y a pesar de la sinceridad con la que ella decía esas palabras nada aseguraba que sus sentimientos fuesen a ser firmes a lo largo de los años. ¿Qué sucedería si dentro de unos meses ella cambiara de sentimientos? El habría arriesgado muchas cosas por algo pasajero entonces. Además, aún quedaba el obstáculo más grande de todos, y ni siquiera era el de que fuera hija de la mujer que amaba, sino su situación como espía y su implicación con Voldemort. No podía atar a una chica tan inocente como ella a un futuro tan negro y despiadado como el que le esperaba a él probablemente. Eso era demasiado.

-Eres joven...

-¡No me importa!

-Sidney déjame terminar ahora a mí. Eres joven, tienes un futuro por delante, yo...-trato de pensar en la mejor manera de decírselo-yo, ni siquiera sé lo que deparara mi futuro. No puedo ofrecerte lo que mereces.

Se giro y fijo su vista en la ventana pero ella le sostuvo una mano y con mucho esfuerzo se puso de pie. Se aproximo a él.

-¿Ves? No lo comprendes. Lo único que quiero es que seamos amigos, con eso me basta.

-¿Amigos?-comento el sorprendido.

-Si. Esto-se acerco hasta su cara y poso sus labios junto a los suyos, con delicadeza y mucha ternura-Puede esperar. Hasta que tú decidas.

Ambos se miraron y no hizo falta palabras para comprender que ambos aceptaban.

-¿Nada de venganza?-pregunto el extrañado.

-Nada.

Su cara no le convenció y arqueo la ceja.

-Bueno, solo un poco.

Empezó a reír y el se dejo llevar por su risa acompañándola.

La acompaño hasta su cama donde la ayudo a que volviera a subir y a recostarla. Nervioso y san saber que decir solo se entretenía mirándole el brazo.

-Ahora que somos amigos ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro.

-¿Por qué me mentiste?-el la miro sorprendido-Me refiero a decir que no habías tenido nada que ver en mi recuperación de lo que ocurrió en el partido.

Severus no sabía que contestar ante eso, estaba entre la espada y la pared y no quería revelarlo.

-Si somos amigos se supone que nos tenemos confianza.

-Simplemente me pareció innecesario.

-Hubiera sido innecesario si no lo hubiera preguntado. Pero te pregunte, eso se llama mentirme.

Sin duda estaba en lo cierto, pero le molestaba que ella lo hubiera descubierto tan pronto.

-Si vas a empezar a recriminarme entonces lo mejor seria...

-No te estoy recriminando Severus, tan solo me extraño que me ocultaras que habías sido tu quien me salvo.

-Ni que estuvieras moribunda, no dramatices Sidney por favor.

-No trates entonces de esconder tu caballerosidad.

Volvieron a cruzar miradas y sonrieron, esto era lo que ambos echaban de menos, las risas, las pequeñas peleas, todo lo que podían divertirse simplemente con una conversación.

-¿Te han dicho alguna vez lo terriblemente insistente que puedes llegar a ser?

-Si, un par de veces. Pero ahora tendré que ponerme al dia, he perdido mucho la práctica.

El hizo una mueca y ella le observaba atentamente.

-Gracias, se que de no ser por ti me hubiera esperado un torrencial de lluvia y barro sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-De nada, no podía permitir que el suelo del castillo se ensuciara de esa manera-contesto cínicamente para cabrearla.

-¡Oye!-empezó a reírse-Ya veo lo preocupado que estabas.

* * *

Continuaron conversando un largo rato, donde el finalmente le conto todo lo ocurrido en el partido y lo sucedido esos días en el castillo mientras ella estuvo inconsciente. Obvio el detalle de que se quedo con ella por las noches. Se lo estaba pasando bien, hacía tiempo que no tenía una conversación con ella y lo añoraba. Además en el castillo las conversaciones que tenía se limitaban a charlas con Dumbledore y alguna que otra conversación corta con sus compañeros. No tenía a nadie más con quien poder hablar. Anhelaba desde hace tiempo la forma en que ella lo miraba cada vez que le explicaba algo, la atención que le prestaba y la forma en que ella se sorprendía de todo lo que sabía. El echaba de menos su voz, la forma dulce con la que le trataba, lo divertida que era.

Cuando se dio cuenta eran cerca de las 3 de la mañana, a pesar de que ambos lo estaban pasando bien tenía que irse para dejarla descansar y terminar de corregir unos trabajos que dejo en su despacho.

-No te vayas-le pedía ella.

-Tienes que descansar.

-Estoy bien.

-Vamos no te comportes como una cría ¿quieres? Además podremos seguir conversando otros días.

-¿Seguro?-pregunto ella tratando de asegurarse de que seguirían siendo amigos fuera.

-Si, seguro. Descansa, buenas noches.

El se iba a ir pero ella le sujeto la túnica, lo acerco hasta ella y le beso la mejilla.

-Buenas noches.

Sorprendido por el gesto giro y salió de la enfermería. Por fin las cosas comenzaban a ir algo mejor.

* * *

Al dia siguiente Pomfrey la despertó, comenzó a revisarla y le quito por fin el vendaje del brazo, aún le molestaba pero podía moverlo lentamente. Sin embargo el hombro aún no estaba del todo curado y continuaba con las vendas. La cabeza le seguía molestando, cada vez que hacia algún movimiento rápido su vista se nublaba y comenzaba a marearse, así que tenía que ir despacio y con cuidado. Ese dia recibió de nuevo la visita de sus amigas y también de Oliver. Cuando estas se fueron Oliver se quedo junto a ella.

Trataba de animarla contándole cosas y haciéndola reír. Ella quería hablar con él para dejarle claro lo que ella sentía y no confundirle pero no encontraba el valor para hacerlo. Parecía una ironía, anoche se había confesado con su profesor pero hoy no era capaz de decirle a su compañero que solo sentía amistad hacia él.

* * *

Madame Pomfrey entro de nuevo para revisar a la paciente y amablemente le pidió a Oliver que se fuera para dejarla descansar, esto hizo que él le prometiera venir esa noche antes de cenar a verla. Ella no pudo negarse y le sonrió. Cuando se marcho Pomfrey le dijo.

-Tienes mucha suerte.

-¿Por qué?

-Por el novio que tienes, es muy simpático y agradable, se ve que es buena persona y que te quiere.

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a replicar porque ella ya había salido hacia su despacho, dejándola con la palabra en la boca. Si ella pensaba algo así y tan solo les había visto un par de veces juntos, no quería imaginar que podían estar pensando otros que les habían vistos más veces. Definitivamente tenía que poner distancia y aclarar las cosas.

* * *

Agradeció inmensamente por una parte que por la noche no solo viniera Oliver a verla, venia junto a sus amigas y eso hacía que no tuviera que enfrentarse por una parte a la conversación. Solo pudieron conversar unos minutos antes de que la enfermera les echara algo molesta por agobiarla y por las horas que eran. Le acerco una bandeja con la cena y poco a poco fue cenando ella misma ahora que ya podía utilizar el brazo.

Cuando vino Pomfrey a retirarle la bandeja le pregunto si podía levantarse para dar unos pasos por la enfermería, la costó convencerla pero finalmente cedió, aunque exigió que ante cualquier molestia la avisara. Se retiro al despacho y la dejo sola.

* * *

Se estaba acercando lentamente hacia una de las ventanas con vistas al lago, tenía ganas de poder salir ya de ahí y poder respirar algo de aire puro, sentarse en el césped y pasear junto a sus amigas. Un ruido la distrajo, se giro para ver de qué se trataba y escucho como la puerta se cerró. Reviso si había sido Poppy pero no había signos, cuando volvió hacia su cama pudo ver como reposaba una rosa junto a su almohada. Un trozo de pergamino a su lado, lo desdoblo y comprobó que era de Oliver.

"_Para que anime tu estancia e ilumine junto a tu sonrisa_"

La verdad es que era muy gentil y le agradaban esos detalles, pero ahora mismo todos esos gestos los deseaba si venían de una persona, el resto le incomodaban. Con algo de molestia retiro la rosa y el pergamino hacia la mesa, dejándolos apartados. Volvió a paso algo más rápido hacia la ventana, suspirando y mirando la oscuridad del paisaje.

* * *

**Buenas! Gracias por la lectura y los comentarios =) Estos dias estoy teniendo más inspiración y ganas que de costumbre asi que estoy escribiendo sin parar varios capítulos. Este es de los más dificiles que he escrito, imaginaos la situación, una chica declarandose a el, sin decir la totalidad de sus sentimientos, primero por verguenza y después porque ella misma todavia los esta descubriendo. En definitiva, me costaba mucho decidir que poner y que no.**

**Me estoy acercando al final del curso =( (piensen que en el fic estamos ya en ábril y cuando termina Hogwarts) se agradecen comentarios con ideas, opiniones, apuestas o locuras de lo que pueda pasar =P**

**Un saludo!**


	19. Promesas y sus implicaciones

**********************************Nada de lo que aparece aqui es mio (excepto la protagonista) personajes, lugares, etc. son obra de JK Rowling.**

* * *

**Promesas y sus implicaciones**

Severus Snape venia del gran comedor caminando junto a Minerva y a Albus, estaban debatiendo la fecha sobre la próxima visita a Hogsmeade y quienes se harían cargo de ella. Cuando giraron por un pasillo se encontraron con Pomfrey, la cual venia cargada con unos frascos.

-Madame Pomfrey buenos días-saludo el director cortésmente.

-Oh director, buenos días, buenos días a ustedes también profesores. No les había visto.

-No pasa nada querida-contesto Minerva.

-En realidad me alegra haberte encontrado Minerva, quería avisarte de que la señorita Potter saldrá hoy de la enfermería.

-¿Le has dado ya el alta? ¿No es aún pronto?-Pregunto la profesora algo sorprendida.

-Si, le voy a dar el alta aunque no estoy muy de acuerdo.

-Entonces ¿por qué se la das?

-Insiste en que se encuentra bien, dice que el fin de semana lo tomara de reposo en el cuarto pero que quiere salir ya de la enfermería. Hemos discutido un buen rato pero finalmente tendré que ceder.

-La juventud y su fuerza para sobreponerse a los golpes, sin duda es una maravillosa noticia Poppy, eso muestra que la joven esta recuperada.

-Si Albus, esta recuperada pero no del todo, cuando está en pie sigue teniendo desmayos y se marea. Solo les pediría a los profesores que lo tengan en cuenta para que estén alerta por si notan algo para que me pongan al corriente.

-Por supuesto-dijo Minerva.

-Claro-contesto Severus.

-Bien, me voy tengo que terminar de preparar unas cosas. Que pasen un buen dia.

La enfermera se despidió y retomaron el rumbo.

Cuando llego a las mazmorras tras conversar con ambos se encontraba alegre porque ella saliera ya, por su cabeza rondaba la idea de pasarse por la enfermería para ayudarla a salir de allí y acomodarla de nuevo en su habitación, pero sabía que sería una mala idea. Probablemente sus amigas estuvieran allí y serian ellas las encargadas de ello, ¿qué pintaba el allí? Nada. Desistió y se puso a preparar el aula para la siguiente clase que tendría en menos de media hora.

* * *

Aún estaba tumbada en la cama, con ese pijama puesto y esperando a que viniera Pomfrey a revisarla por última vez. Por fin se libraría de la dichosa enfermería, estaba de mal humor, esa mañana junto al desayuno le llego una carta de sus padres, diciéndole que se habían enterado de que ella había despertado pero que no podían ir. Su madre se encontraba sin fuerzas y su padre se excusaba diciendo que no podía dejarla sola. Le dedicaban sus mejores deseos y esperaban verla pronto. ¡Qué cínicos! Arrugo la carta y la tiro hacia la mesa, justo donde estaba esa flor. Cansada de esperar comenzó a levantarse y a pasear por la enfermería. Cuando al rato escucho pasos y vio como se abría la puerta. Por ella entraba su padrino junto con la enfermera. En su cara se dibujo una gran sonrisa y se adelanto para abrazarle pero no pudo porque su vista se nublo. El la cogió en sus brazos.

-Ey pequeña ¿te encuentras bien?

-Si, si, es solo que se me ha nublado un poco la vista.

Caminaron hasta su cama y ella se sentó mientras el ocupaba la silla.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto ella sorprendida mientras la enfermera la revisaba el hombro y la cabeza.

-Bueno estuve aquí con tu padre pero aún estabas inconsciente, luego no pude venir por cuestiones personales pero cuando las he solucionado y supe que aún seguías aquí me decidí a venir.

-Gracias padrino.

-De nada. ¿Como estas tu?

-Bien, aunque me tienen aquí encerrada-comento sarcásticamente mirando a la enfermera.

Se empezaron a reír y Pomfrey se marcho.

* * *

Ella comenzó a relatarle lo sucedido desde distintas versiones, mientras él le hacía preguntas tratando de averiguar todo. Después de saber lo que ocurrió en verdad se mostro muy enfadado por la actitud que ambos equipos habían tomado, la reprendió por mostrarse agresiva y por haber colaborado en la pelea.

-Pero Remus...

-Nada de peros, estoy seguro que aunque tú fuiste la accidentada también causaste daños. Tus padres y yo siempre te hemos dicho que esas cosas se evitan hablando.

-¡Como si en medio de un partido de quidditch pudiera parar para tomar el te!

El la miro arqueando una ceja desaprobando las bromas con respecto a ese tema. Después de un rato continuaron hablando sobre lo que ocurría hasta ahora, como se encontraban sus padres, que tal estaba él y Sirius y ella le pregunto por la situación que había fuera de Hogwarts. El la informo sobre algunos ataques pero tampoco quiso alarmarla puesto que no veía necesidad de hacerlo, pero si que le comento que no corrían buenos tiempos. Eso intranquilizo a la joven. Pudieron hablar unos minutos más hasta que llego de nuevo la enfermera diciéndole que se fuera arreglando para darle el alta, en ese momento Remus se despidió de ella diciéndole que pronto se verían y que se alegraba de verla bien. Sidney comenzó a vestirse y arreglarse aunque lo tuvo que hacer lentamente puesto que su hombro no permitía la rapidez.

* * *

Sus amigas la estaban esperando fuera junto a Oliver el cual esperaba impaciente que ella saliera. Tras unos minutos ella ya estaba completamente vestida y recibió la última inspección de Pomfrey quien dio el visto bueno, abrió las puertas y se encontró a sus amigas esperándolas con una sonrisa. La abrazo como pudo y también saludo a Oliver. Se dirigió con ellos hacia la sala común, donde muchos amigos la estaban esperando para recibirla de nuevo.

* * *

Finalmente se había decidido, como un adolescente estaba lleno de nervios y alegría por ir a verla. Había cedido ante sus sentimientos y aparcado su razón. Se hallaba tan solo a unos metros cuando escucho su risa, acelero el paso y fue cuando vio como ella estaba fuera de la enfermería junto a sus amigas y junto a Oliver. Ese muchacho también tenía que estar de por medio, se escondió tras una columna y pudo ver como ella las abrazaba y saludaba al chico. Tras unos instantes caminaron alejándose de la enfermería. Había llegado demasiado tarde, y aunque hubiera llegado pronto tampoco podría haber hecho nada. Estaba fuera de lugar. Espero unos instantes hasta que se alejaron y fue hacia la enfermería.

-Profesor Snape-lo saludo Pomfrey al entrar.

-Pomfrey-saludo el también-Venia a ver si tenías suficiente poción reparadora y calmante, estoy haciendo una tanda de ella y quería ver si necesitabas.

-Ah, un momento, tengo que mirar en mi despacho pero juraría que me hace falta una poca de calmante.

Entro en su despacho dejándole solo, el se acerco hasta la cama donde había reposado ella, ahora vacía. Se percato de que en la mesa había una rosa y dos trozos de pergamino, abrió el más pequeño y leyó el contenido. Sin duda debe de ser de alguno de los chicos que la rodean. El otro pergamino estaba hecho una bola, lo desplego y reconoció al instante la caligrafía. Introdujo ambos trozos en su bolsillo y salió Pomfrey.

-Ah sí, la señorita Potter ya se ha ido, iba a colocar ahora su cama-con su varita hizo un movimiento y la cama estaba hecha en unos segundos-Necesito un poco de poción calmante.

-Está bien.

-Muchas gracias profesor.

El asintió y se fue.

* * *

Sabía que no le pertenecía, que estaba metiéndose en su privacidad, pero no lo pudo resistir. Desplego el pergamino de nuevo y leyó el contenido de la carta. Lily le decía a su hija que le gustaría estar a su lado pero que no podía porque se encontraba débil. Hablaba de su embarazo y de lo feliz que estaba. En esos momentos de los ojos de Severus comenzaron a brotar lágrimas silenciosas que caían sobre la carta. Cuando termino de leerla estrecho la carta sobre él.

* * *

Pasaron las horas y estaba preparando su mochila con el libro de pociones, había faltado al resto de clases pero pensaba acudir a esta. Helena llevaba su mochila y acudía junto a ella ayudándola, cuando llegaron al aula la encontraron abierta y se dirigieron a sentarse, Sidney retomo su asiento habitual en primera fila y Helena dejo la mochila junto a ella.

-¿Te importa que...

-No pasa nada, tranquila, ve con Christinne.

-¿Seguro?

-Si.

Su amiga se marcho a la mesa de atrás dejándola sola en primera fila, pero no duro mucho, Oliver se sentó junto a ella.

-¡No esperaba verte!-dijo sorprendido.

-Bueno, en algún momento tendría que reaparecer.

-No te he preguntado pero ¿no te importa verdad?-señalo su asiento y la miro.

-No, tranquilo.

Iba a sacar sus cosas de la mochila pero él se apresuro a ayudarla, entonces escucharon el portazo y los pasos del profesor.

-Silencio. Hoy les enseñare...-la vio y se quedo mudo, ella en respuesta sonrió-hoy veremos una muestra de antídotos de distintos venenos. Por supuesto no podremos trabajarlos todos así que les sugirió que estén muy atentos a la explicación.

Así fue como comenzó a relatar los distintos venenos que había, las leyes que se aplicaban para su reconocimiento y catalogación y los distintos antídotos existentes. Durante la hora de explicación teórica todos estuvieron copiando apuntes como locos, lo hacían a mucha velocidad. Al darse cuenta de que ella no podía escribir ni la tercera parte de lo que el decía, se acerco disimuladamente hasta ella y sin ser visto por el resto hechizo su pluma para que copiara directamente lo que el decía sin que ella tuviera que forzar su mano. Mientras el seguía hablando ella gesticulo un gracias y una sonrisa, el asintió mientras continuaba la explicación.

* * *

Pero los problemas de verdad llegaron en la parte práctica de la clase. Ella se caracterizaba por trabajar con extremo cuidado y delicadeza con los ingredientes, algo que no había pasado desapercibido para su profesor, pero en estas condiciones solo podía hacer movimientos torpes y lentos. En esta ocasión no existía un hechizo para ayudarla. Aunque había visto que Oliver le ofrecía su ayuda el intervino.

-Señorita Potter, debido a su incapacidad física no quiero arriesgarme a que vuele por los aires las mazmorras en la elaboración de esta poción. A pesar del ofrecimiento de su compañero veo más oportuno que realice usted esta poción más adelante, mientras tanto puede ser útil colocando alfabéticamente los pergaminos de mi mesa.

Aunque le molesto que la tratara así sabia que en el fondo la estaba ayudando, así que sin rechistar se dispuso a cumplir con la tarea que él le había dado.

* * *

El comenzó a revisar lo que hacían los alumnos mientras ella aún comenzaba a esparcir por la mesa los pergaminos y colocaba algunos. La mayoría ya habían empezado a cortar ingredientes y estaban concentrados en el proceso así que el se dirigió hacia su mesa, se sentó e hizo un hueco para ponerse a trabajar. Tras unos minutos vio como ella estaba moviendo las piernas como si estuviera marcando el paso de alguna canción, nervioso por el movimiento y por la distracción le dijo.

-Siéntese señorita Potter, no quiero que se desmaye y tenga que cargar con usted.

* * *

Así que de nuevo empezamos con las bromas pensó Sidney, muy bien, se fijo en sus compañeros y en donde tenía ella la varita, encima de la mesa junto a Oliver. No se lo pensó y se sentó sobre una de las piernas del profesor mientras continuaba con su tarea.

* * *

Sorprendido por lo que había hecho y tratando de disimular para que ninguno de sus alumnos se diera cuenta le susurro al oído.

-¿Acaso no sabes conjurar una silla?

-No tengo mi varita a mano, además, prefiero esto.

Dos manchas de color comenzaron a formarse en sus mejillas, lo estaba volviendo a hacer, le había prometido un trato normal, nada de volver a las andadas.

-Esto, no es lo que hacen los amigos.

Ella alzo de nuevo la vista y sin peligro se acerco hasta su oreja y susurro.

-He prometido ser tu amiga, pero no he prometido nada de no tratar de conquistarte-dicho esto beso su cara y siguió con su trabajo.

* * *

Paso un rato donde ella tenía colocados la mitad de los pergaminos, se había relajado tanto que había comenzado a jugar de nuevo con sus piernas como había hecho antes, solo que esta vez no sabía que Severus se estaba desconcentrando.

El no podía parar de fijarse en sus piernas, veía como ella las movía siguiendo el ritmo y como sus dedos tamborileaban a veces en su mesa. Eso le distraía, no había conseguido corregir ni la mitad de los trabajos. Así que una de sus manos fue hasta la pierna de ella donde la poso y paro el movimiento.

* * *

Aunque la había sorprendido el contacto no dudo en aprovecharlo a su favor, así que con la excusa de no poder mover bien el brazo poso su mano sobre la suya, manteniéndola en su pierna y dándole suaves caricias con sus dedos. De este modo tanto ella estaba trabajando con su mano libre colocando los pergaminos, como él estaba corrigiendo con una sola mano.

* * *

No le molestaba el contacto que ella le daba, a pesar de ser una situación incómoda donde cualquiera podía descubrirlos le gustaba eso, demasiado. Cuando vio que ella estaba colocando una pila delante suya con ambas manos fue cuando se dio cuenta de que la mano posada en su pierna estaba ahí sin que ella le impidiera quitarse.

* * *

Al fijarse en la pausa que el había hecho le miro y fue cuando vio que el se había dado cuenta de que aún tenía la mano en la pierna y que su mano ya no estaba sobre la suya. Sonrió para sí misma y siguió con lo suyo. El seguía sin despegar su mano, entonces fue cuando ella aprovecho para levantarse y alcanzar los pergaminos que estaban en el borde, con picardía logro inclinarse como si no fuera capaz de llegar, tardo varios segundos, los cuales sirvieron para mostrarle a Severus suficiente.

* * *

El se quedo hipnotizado unos segundo mirándola, o mejor dicho mirando lo que ella tan sutilmente le estaba mostrando. No había cambiado, a pesar de la promesa ella seguiría provocándolo, y eso le volvía loco. Aún con su mano en la pierna la atrajo de nuevo hasta sentarla otra vez en su pierna, no quería seguir perdiéndose en sus piernas. Ambos siguieron con la tarea hasta que la pila de pergaminos de ella estuvo completa, entonces fue cuando se la acerco y la dejo delante de lo que él estaba haciendo. El la miro y ella aún quieta pero jugueteando con las piernas le dijo.

-¿Algo más profesor?-pregunto mordiéndose el labio.

Se perdió unos instantes mirando sus labios cuando la volvió a mirar.

-Nada más señorita Potter, puede volver a su asiento.

* * *

Ella se levanto y fue hasta su mesa, donde Oliver tenía problemas para terminar su poción. Por una parte quería ayudarle pero por otra no quería que Severus se burlara o se molestara, así que simplemente se dedico a leer los apuntes de la clase.

* * *

Cuando la clase finalizo ella aún seguía sentada con todo sobre la mesa, Oliver se quedo ayudándola a recoger mientras Snape miraba la escena fastidiado. El chico cogió su mochila cargándosela al hombro y esperando a que ella se levantara.

-¿Sabes que Oliver? Mejor deja la mochila, tengo que hablar con el profesor para ver la manera de ponerme al dia.

Ella fue a cogerla pero él se lo impidió.

-No pasa nada, te esperare fuera.

-No tranquilo, no sé cuánto tiempo tardare, además luego quiero averiguar unas cosas.

-En ese caso tranquila, la llevare a la sala común y se la daré a tus amigas para que la dejen en tu habitación.

-No es necesario que te tomes tantas molestias Oliver, en serio, puedo con ella.

-Está bien, te veré luego-dijo Oliver algo molesto.

-Hasta luego-contesto ella.

La puerta se cerró y se quedaron solos. Se acerco hasta la mesa de él y se sentó en ella. El saco su varita y una silla apareció a su lado.

-Para la próxima vez asegúrate de tener tu varita cerca.

-Me gusta más así ¿a ti no?

La mirada que le dedico Snape hubiera silenciado a cualquiera pero a estas alturas para ella solo era un gesto que le causaba gracia.

-Estaba pensando en las clases que he perdido, y sin ánimo de hacerte la pelota u otra doble intención que creas que pueda tener, me gustaría que pudieras ponerme al dia.

-Tampoco ha sido para tanto, solo has faltado a una de mis clases.

-Lo sé, pero aún así no me gusta eso de no saber algo.

-Está bien, puedo hacer una excepción y enseñarte la clase que te perdiste.

-Gracias-contesto con una sincera sonrisa.

* * *

Fue suficiente con ello y con verla en clase sin poder hacer la poción para que aquello que había pensado Severus durante todos esos días saliera a la luz.

-Se que no debería ser yo quien te dijera esto, y que debería ser el capitán pero me gustaría disculparme por lo ocurrido en el partido.

* * *

Fue escueto y sencillo pero le basto para saber que era sincero y que probablemente le habría costado horrores tanto pensarlo, como aceptarlo y más aún decirlo, así que con toda la sinceridad que pudo le respondió.

-Te lo agradezco, de veras, pero como tú mismo has dicho, no eres tu el que me las debe pedir. Tú no fuiste el responsable de que yo me cayera de la escoba.

* * *

Él lo sabía, pero aún así se sentía mal porque de alguna manera esa situación llego hasta ese punto porque el había concedido el permiso para entrenar sabiendo que el campo estaría ocupado por ellos y que lo más seguro es que se desatara una guerra entre ambos.

Tras unos minutos donde el seguía ocupado con las muestras de las pociones y ella seguía sentada viendo el alzo la cabeza.

-¿No tienes nada que hacer?

-No, bueno en realidad sí, pero aunque quisiera hacerlo no podría.

-La excusa del brazo no te durara para siempre.

-Ja, ja muy gracioso. ¿Podrías quedar este fin de semana?

La miro sin comprender y ella trato de excusarse.

-Para ponerme al dia me refiero.

-Ah, si, creo que podré.

-¿Solo crees? ¿Y eso?

-Bueno, tengo cosas que hacer-trato de excusarse Severus.

-¿Qué tipo de cosas?

-¿Esto es un interrogatorio?-dijo haciendo una mueca.

-¿Por qué respondes a mis preguntas con más preguntas?-silencio, el no respondía-¿Has quedado con alguien acaso?

¿Cómo evades contestar a algo así? O mejor aún, ¿Por qué antes era tan fácil evadir ese tipo de preguntas y ahora que te las hace ella eres incapaz de inventarte una sencilla mentira para que no sepa que realmente a quien vas a ver es a Voldemort? Trato de responder de una manera que contestaría a dos preguntas.

-Puede ¿acaso no puedo? Tú haces lo mismo con Hicks ¿o me equivoco?

Bravo Severus, con esta respuesta logras desviar la conversación hacia otro tema dejando de insistir en con quien has quedado y por otro lado averiguas de una vez por todas lo que tiene ella con Hicks.

* * *

Esa respuesta no había sido lo que quería oír, preferiría oír cualquier otra cosa a que el quedara con una mujer y que además pensara que ella estaba con Oliver.

-Con Oliver no tengo nada, estoy cansada de que la gente crea lo que no es. La cuestión que importa es ¿con quién has quedado?

-Eso no te incumbe señorita.

-Oh vamos Severus, somos amigos, creí que me tendrías confianza.

-Que te haya prometido que seamos amigos no implica que no pueda seguir haciendo mi vida.

-Uhhh juego sucio, veo que aprendes rápido de mi.

Salto de la mesa, se acomodo la ropa y se inclino hacia donde estaba el.

-Me gusta.

Le dio un corto beso cerca de la comisura de sus labios y fue hasta su mesa a coger su mochila e irse. Antes de abrir la puerta para irse se volteo y le dijo.

-Esta noche tras la cena hare una escapada por los terrenos junto al lago para dar un paseo, me apetece un poco de aire fresco, he pensado que podrías acompañarme si te apetece-hizo una pausa donde con una sonrisa sarcástica agrego-Y si tus planes no te lo impiden claro.

-No deberías contarme esas cosas, sigo siendo tu profesor.

-Y mi amigo.

Cerro la puerta y se marcho. Definitivamente esa chica le volvía loco y hacia que se comportara como un adolescente, pero la sensación en su cuerpo era incomparable.

* * *

**Buenas! ¿Que tal el fin de semana? Espero que la esten pasando genial =) Aqui os dejo otro capítulo, espero que os guste (estoy en estos momentos escribiendo el capítulo 22 y me estoy emocionando =( ayyyyssssssssssss que se acerca el final de curso!)**

**Un saludo a todos! Y en especial a mi fiel comentarista ;D**


	20. ¿Aceptas?

**************************************Nada de lo que aparece aqui es mio (excepto la protagonista) personajes, lugares, etc. son obra de JK Rowling.**

* * *

**¿Aceptas?**

Ahí estaba el, como un adolescente atendiendo a impulsos y no a razones, había terminado la cena y se dirigía a su encuentro en el lago. Estuvo pendiente de ella toda la cena, cada minuto se le hacia una eternidad, observaba como ella reía con sus amigas y conversaba animadamente, probablemente se olvide del paseo pensaba Severus, pero no fue así. Cuando estaba terminando el segundo plato ella había acabado el postre y se levanto de la mesa dejando a sus amigos en ella. Se despidió de ellos y la última mirada antes de salir del gran comedor fue para él. Fue cuando supo que el paseo seguía en pie, termino la cena lo más rápido que pudo pero sin levantar sospechas y salió por la puerta de profesores rumbo al lago.

No tardo mucho en encontrarla, se hallaba en la parte más alejada del castillo, sentada en una roca mirando el lago. Con esa luz se veía preciosa, parecía como un ángel, el cual si se enteraba de la presencia de alguien se desvanecería, por eso se acerco hasta ella con mucha cautela.

-Es una vista magnífica-comento él.

Ella se giro asustada y se llevo una mano a la cara.

-¡Me has asustado!

-Cuando dos personas quedan se supone que la que llega antes espera a la otra ¿acaso no esperabas que viniera?

-Claro que sabía que vendrías, es solo que no te escuche venir.

Ella seguía sentada y el de pie, incomoda por ello le dijo.

-Ven.

-¿Pretendes que me siente en el suelo? Sidney mi amistad tiene unos límites y la suciedad en mi túnica es uno de los cuales no estoy dispuesto a permitir.

-Oh vamos no seas gruñón-le dedico una mirada inocente pero el seguía en sus trece-Esta bien como quieras.

Se levanto de la roca y comenzaron a pasear cerca de la orilla. El silencio reinaba entre los dos, tan solo eran interrumpidos por los sonidos del bosque y por el ruido del agua chocando lentamente en la orilla. Paso un buen rato hasta que se decidieron a hablar.

* * *

-¿No me vas a decir quién es?-pregunto Sidney.

-¿Me has hecho venir para saberlo?

-No, en realidad solo quería pasar un rato agradable contigo, ya que tu fin de semana va a estar ocupado-dijo esta última frase con todo el cinismo del que fue capaz.

Tras unos minutos Severus decidió decirle algo para poder apartar el tema.

-Ya que tanto te interesa este fin de semana lo dedicaré a visitar a unos familiares que se van a pasar por aquí.

-¿En serio?

-Si, en serio ¿contenta?

-La verdad es que no, preferiría tenerte en el castillo-Severus sonrió ante esa afirmación-Quien sabe, quizá pueda raptarte.

Tras decir eso último tomo con ambas manos uno de los brazos de él y se agarro a ellos mientras seguían paseando.

-¿Qué planes tienes con ellos?

Mierda, no había pensado en que ella pudiera hacer más preguntas al respecto, rápidamente dijo.

-Visitaremos una casa y poco más, la mayor parte del tiempo estaremos hablando.

Siguieron caminando durante bastante rato hasta que se pararon cerca de uno de los extremos, cuando él iba a girar para dar media vuelta ella se lo impidió.

-Me gustaría enseñarte algo.

* * *

El asintió y se dejo llevar por ella, caminaron unos metros más, atravesando una orilla de rocas algo inestables y con musgo. Ella iba adelante y el atrás, cuando en una de las ocasiones ella estuvo a punto de resbalar el la cogió instantáneamente de la cintura y no la soltó, ella se agarro a sus brazos y continuo caminando. Llegaron a un sitio donde se elevaba una pequeña cima coronada por un árbol. Cuando estuvieron cerca de él ella se sentó en la hierba cerca del tronco y esperaba a que él se sentara pero no lo hizo. Entonces ella sin pensárselo dio un fuerte tirón a su túnica e hizo que cayera de espaldas.

-Serás...

-Lo siento pero era la única manera de que te sentaras, además ya estas sucio, ahora no pasa nada.

* * *

Iba a levantarse pero en el fondo tenía razón, a regañadientes se sentó junto a ella, la forma en que lo hizo fue de lo más cómica para ella. Mientras que Sidney estaba repantingada disfrutando, el se había sentado de lo más recto y erguido posible. Eso hizo que ella empezara a reírse y terminara en el suelo riendo a carcajadas. El la miraba sin entender de qué se estaba riendo.

-¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes?

-De tu forma de sentarte, parece que en cualquier momento vas a dar un examen.

-¿Ah sí? Pues yo no le veo la gracia a estar tirada en el césped como si de un animal se tratara.

Ella se levanto algo molesta por el comentario pero en vez de contestarle decidió hacerle probar. Se abalanzo sobre él y se tumbo encima de él.

-¿Que animal decías?

Trato de levantarse varias veces pero ella siempre se lo impedía, finalmente desistió y acabo acomodándose en el suelo junto a su cuerpo. Ella se había acurrucado en él y tenía su cabeza apoyada en uno de sus hombros. Miraban la oscuridad que reinaba en el cielo, solo alterada por las estrellas. La verdad era que ese lugar era muy tranquilo, y estar en su compañía le relajaba mucho más aún. Nadie sería capaz de adivinar que mañana a esas horas se hallaría con una máscara y el traje de mortifago puesto inmerso en un ataque contra un pueblo muggle.

* * *

Ambos habían estado ahí juntos, en silencio pero compartiendo muchas cosas a la vez. Solo cuando el frio comenzó a hacerse presente debido a la cercanía al lago y a que aún estaban a mediados de abril fue cuando se movieron y Severus decidió que debían regresar al castillo. Volvieron como lo habían hecho antes, juntos, solo rompieron su cercanía cuando se encontraban cerca del castillo. En ese momento el abrió las puertas y vigilo que no hubiera nadie para que ella pasara y volvió a cerrar de nuevo. La acompaño hasta la torre de Gryffindor, justo en el retrato de la dama gorda.

-Me lo he pasado muy bien-dijo ella.

El asintió con la cabeza y curvo sus labios en una sonrisa.

-Espero que te lo pases bien con tu familia, que tengas buen fin de semana-miro hacia su alrededor y comprobó que no había nadie y que los retratos estaban dormidos, se acerco y volvió a besarle donde horas antes lo había hecho.

El la miro frunciendo el ceño en desaprobación y ella le saco la lengua guiñándole un ojo, fue entonces cuando ella carraspeo para despertar a la señora gorda y pasar a la sala común.

-Oh querida, estas no son horas de andar merodeando por los pasillos-contesto el retrato de muy mal humor por haberla despertado-Menos mal que te trae de vuelta el profesor, que niñas más traviesas ¿La contraseña?

-Lilas en el bosque.

-Correcto, venga a la cama rápido.

Ella entro despidiéndose de él con la mano mientras él le dijo buen fin de semana y se alejaba de allí.

* * *

Apenas pudo dormir un par de horas, antes de que alguien estuviera despierto el ya había salido de los terrenos de Hogwarts y se estaba apareciendo en una casa donde solían reunirse los mortifagos. Todos esperaban la llegada del señor tenebroso, quien no tardo demasiado y comenzó a explicarles el plan.

Cerca del mediodía dos aldeas mágicas habían sido registradas y saqueadas, la gente se resistía pero no podían hacer mucho más a parte de tratar de defenderse o esconderse. Ese dia habían resultado heridos muchos magos, solo 5 murieron por orden de Voldemort, quería dejar claro un mensaje: unión o muerte.

Por la tarde atacaron el pueblo muggle que él les había dicho, a pesar de distanciarse de donde los demás los hacían para así evitar entrar en batalla, Severus finalmente tuvo que torturar a varios hombres y mujeres. Voldemort sonreía viéndolo.

* * *

El resto del fin de semana siguió en esa casa aguardando más órdenes pero estas no llegaron, el señor tenebroso se hallaba fuera y nadie sabía lo que estaba haciendo. El lunes antes de primera hora el ya había partido rumbo al castillo, cansado, sin dormir y sin probar bocado. La hora del desayuno fue para él un autentico suplicio, apenas aguantaba despierto y la comida no era degustada por su paladar, simplemente ingerida mecánicamente. Tras aguantar un rato se levanto y se marcho de allí para poder tomar en su despacho alguna poción para mantenerse despierto aquel dia.

* * *

Ese lunes resulto más duro de lo que ella pensaba, aunque sus profesores comprendían la situación por la que había pasado y trataron de animarla, eso no les hizo que no la mandaran los mismos deberes que al resto y que no tuvieran ningún gesto con ella a la hora de tomar apuntes como había pasado en pociones. Durante ese fin de semana trato de mantener el brazo en reposo y la verdad es que había mejorado bastante, solo le dolía un poco la muñeca pero por lo demás no le ocurría nada. Aun quedaba su hombro e iría esta tarde tras la comida a la enfermería a que Pomfrey lo revisara. Así que esa mañana tanto su clase de encantamientos como la de historia de la magia pasaron para ella demasiado lento. Una vez en la comida solo se centro en terminar cuanto antes y se marcho de allí junto a Christinne para ir a la enfermería.

Poppy se alegro de verla y de que hubiera cumplido el reposo.

-Me parece que este brazo esta estupendamente querida, me alegro mucho. Veamos ahora el hombro.

Ella se quito la túnica y desabrocho un poco su camisa, la enfermera reviso y con unos toques de su varita las vendas desaparecieron, aún tenía un color verde.

-La inflamación ha bajado y se ha soldado perfectamente, el color se quitara en unos días. Bueno me alegra ver que oficialmente ya estas recuperada.

La chica se vistió de nuevo y salió junto a su amiga muy feliz de no llevar por fin el vendaje.

-¿De veras no quieres que te acompañe hasta tu clase?-pregunto Christinne.

-No, en serio, es más te acompañare yo a la tuya para que el profesor compruebe que llegas tarde por mi culpa.

Caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar a la clase donde impartían Aritmancia, su amiga entro y el profesor tras la explicación saludo a la joven y Sidney se despidió de su amiga. Fue hasta su clase de Runas y siguió con la tarea de añadir más y más deberes a su larga lista.

* * *

Tras salir de la clase con una expresión en su cara que lo decía todo, camino junto a un compañero de Ravenclaw quien también acudía como ella a la clase de alquimia. Conversaron sobre lo que explico el profesor en clase hasta que al final del pasillo pudo ver una figura conocida para ella. Se despidió de su compañero diciéndole que le vería en clase y corrió para saludarle.

-¡Buenas tardes profesor!-dijo ella entusiasmada de verle.

Snape, quien se encontraba caminando hacia una de las aulas del 5º piso se detuvo al oír que le saludaban.

-Buenas tardes señorita Potter, ¿no se supone que debería estar de camino a clase?

-Y lo estaba señor.

-¿Entonces que hace aquí? ¿A que espera?-contesto sin tan siquiera mirarla y reanudando el paso.

Molesta por el rechazo, sabiendo que el seguiría aparentando su actitud en público pero no creía que fuera necesario que llegara a ese rechazo. Miro hacia ambos lados y como vio que no había nadie le pregunto.

-No hace falta que seas así de cortante, una cosa es la formalidad y otra es la borderia.

El seguía haciendo oídos sordos y caminaba sin detenerse, así que entonces ella le corto el paso.

-¡Ey! ¿Qué te pasa?-le agarro de un brazo para que se detuviera y lo logro-¿Que tal estos días?

-No son de su incumbencia señorita Potter, ahora si me permite.

Trato de deshacerse del agarre y continuar con su camino.

-¿Puede hacer el favor de soltarme o acaso se pierde si no hay alguien a su lado?

Ella soltó el brazo y cuando el había caminado unos metros dijo en voz alta.

-¡¿Quien te entiende?! Tan solo eres un, un-se paró a pensarlo y soltó lo único que se le ocurría-Un murciélago gigante.

Resoplo cabreada y volvió a dirigirse hacia su clase, para un detalle amable que quería tener le había salido todo mal. Será estúpido pensaba.

* * *

No le vio durante la cena y al dia siguiente en el desayuno le ignoro completamente, sabía que estaba en la mesa pero ni le dedico una mirada. Esa actitud arrogante e indiferente le había molestado y pensaba ignorarla también en la clase que tenía hoy con él. Y así fue, cuando el preguntaba sobre el contenido de la poción, sus efectos y los riesgos ella no levanto la mano para responder, tampoco lo hizo cuando le pregunto directamente sobre las leyes que regulaban la utilización de esa poción. A pesar de que le había quitado puntos le daba igual, seguía en sus trece. Cuando se paso por su mesa para revisar el contenido ni siquiera se miraron. Al terminar ella fue de las más rápidas en entregar su muestra e irse.

* * *

Pasaron los días y a pesar de que se habían encontrado alguna que otra vez en los pasillos seguían sin hablarse, no fue hasta la clase del viernes cuando él le dirigió la palabra. Entendía que ella estuviera molesta, al fin y al cabo el fue bastante grosero con ella cuando lo único que había hecho era saludarle y preguntarle sobre su fin de semana. Ella no tenía la culpa de que ese dia el tuviera una horrible jaqueca y tuviera que seguir trabajando, sin dormir y de mal humor. Mucho menos aún de que él se estuviera sintiendo como un miserable por las torturas y los ataques que había tenido que aplicar. Así que al ver que la situación no mejoraba decidió ceder y dar el primer paso.

No quería hacerlo de una manera obvia, así que se encargo de que la poción que preparaban ese dia fuera lo bastante lenta y compleja como para que ella tuviera que quedarse y él pudiera deshacerse del resto de la clase. Tras más de la mitad de la clase el aula estaba casi vacía, solo seguían 4 alumnos, el resto o había desistido por la complejidad o los había echado el del aula por peligrosidad. El se acercaba a los calderos revisándolos y hacia que su pasividad pusiera nerviosos a los alumnos que no sabían si el contenido era correcto o no. La única que fingía indiferencia ante su observación era ella, parecía no inmutarse de sus ojos fijos en ella y en cada movimiento que hacía.

-Veo que aún sigue un poco lenta, su brazo no trabaja como es debido-dijo mientras había pensado la excusa perfecta para acercarse.

-Está en perfectas condiciones-respondió secamente ella mientras seguía cortando aquellas hojas.

-Como siga cortando esas hojas así el caldero explotara-se acerco hasta ella y puso sus manos encima de las suyas que sujetaban una daga y las hojas. Comenzó a guiarla cortando mientras en susurros se dirigía hacia ella.

-Lamento el comportamiento del otro dia.

Ella seguía sin hablar, solamente se dejaba guiar por él.

-No voy a ponerme de rodillas a disculparme si eso es lo que piensas, solo tenía un mal dia y sé que lo pague contigo.

Silencio, eso fue lo único que había. La contemplo y ella seguía con la vista fija en las hojas.

-Oh vamos no te comportes así, ya te he dicho que lo siento, de veras. No debí comportarme de ese modo. No te lo merecías.

Entonces ella lo miro.

-Gracias, pero sigo enfadada que conste-dijo ella frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones?-dijo inocentemente Severus.

* * *

Ella miro hacia el fondo del aula, donde estaban situados sus otros tres compañeros, tan metidos en la poción que estaban ajenos al resto. Ella aprovecho y beso la mandíbula del hombre para luego seguir hasta cerca de sus labios, allí paro.

-Yo me refería a otras cosas-le dijo él.

-¿A si?-sonrió pícaramente-¿A qué?

El frunció los labios y rodo los ojos.

-No es eso, me refería a cumplir mi palabra y darte la clase de pociones, si aún sigues queriendo claro.

-Por supuesto ¿cuando?

-Había pensado que mañana tras el desayuno.

-Es sábado, tengo entrenamiento de quidditch, ¿podría ser tras la comida?

-¿No me digas que tras una semana ya estas pensando en volver a montarte en una escoba?

-Soy la capitana, tengo que asistir, al menos para poner orden.

Severus bufo en gesto de desaprobación pero termino aceptando que quedaran mañana tras la comida.

-Y ya que estas tan amable hoy y aceptas todo tipo de planes ¿te veré esta noche junto al lago?

En ese momento el se separo de ella, sabiendo que había estado a su lado más tiempo del debido, ella seguía mirándole tratando de encontrar la respuesta a su pregunta en su cara pero él se negaba a contestar.

Cuando la clase termino recogió las muestras y salió con prisa del aula para no tener que responderla.

* * *

A pesar de la enorme pila de pergaminos que se agolpaban en su mesa esperando a ser corregidos, el había decidido ir al lago y pasear junto a ella. Era lo único en esos momentos que podía hacer para liberar su mente de toda la sobrecarga que tenía en esos momentos. No quería excusarse pero lo necesitaba, o más bien la necesitaba. Cuando estuvo cerca de la roca donde ella se había sentado la vez pasada no la vio, se extraño porque la vio salir del gran comedor y estaba seguro que había venido hacia aquí, miro a su alrededor pero no vio nada. Cuando iba a girar para caminar un poco y ver si la encontraba alguien le tomo del brazo mientras decía.

-¡Me hiciste esperar!

El sonrió aliviado.

-Tenía cosas que hacer.

-Solo tenías que terminarte tu trozo de carne y el bombón con nata, tal como hice yo.

Empezaron a reírse y a bordear el lago en dirección al sitio que ambos sabían.

* * *

Estaban en silencio, mirando el cielo, Severus estaba apoyando su espalda contra el tronco del árbol mientras ella estaba tumbada con su cabeza sobre las piernas de él.

-Podríamos vernos estos días-dijo ella.

-Mañana nos vamos a ver.

-Lo sé, pero me refiero a quedar por la noche, hacer algo.

-¿Hacer qué?-pregunto Severus mientras la miraba.

-Cenar quizá-movió su cabeza y se puso a mirarle-Los amigos cenan, hacen cosas juntos, no sé se divierten.

Al ver el gesto que había hecho el con su cara comprendió que había malinterpretado sus palabras y trato de arreglarlo.

-No me entiendas mal, me lo pasó muy bien así contigo, pero me refería a que podemos hacer más cosas.

-Soy un hombre de escasas diversiones, y por lo general estas suelen ser sencillas.

Sidney se giro y quedo con la cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho mientras trazaba líneas en su pierna.

-¿Como pasear tranquilamente o leer un buen libro?

-Exacto.

* * *

Tras unos minutos donde el disfrutaba de las líneas que trazaba ella en su pierna y del escalofrió que le provocaban ella volvió a hablar.

-Cenar también puede ser tranquilo, te lo aseguro. Puedo traer algo de las cocinas o cocinarlo yo misma, después tan solo nos haría falta un sitio y ya. ¿Qué me dices?

A pesar de que la idea le gustaba sabía que no podía dejar a un lado sus obligaciones.

-Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, quizá más adelante cuando todo...

-¡Oh venga! Eso solo son excusas.

-No lo son, en serio, tengo muchos trabajos que corregir y cada dia que pasan aumentan.

-Así que...cuando disfrutas de tus paseos estas incumpliendo tus obligaciones-dijo Sidney afirmativamente alegrándose de que en parte el prefiriese estar con ella que corrigiendo.

Una vez más había abierto la boca demasiado, Severus aún no se acostumbraba a ser tan descuidado, sin medir sus palabras y lo que estas pudieran generar, además cuando eso sucedía en raras ocasiones las personas con las que hablaba ni se paraban a investigar lo que estas querían decir. Sin embargo a esa chica no se le escapa un detalle, menos aún si tenía que ver con ella.

-Te podría ayudar si quieres-se levanto de la posición donde estaba y se sentó junto a el mirandole-Podria ayudarte a corregir trabajos.

-Gracias pero...

-Severus, no seas tan cerrado. No te hablo de corregir trabajos de mi nivel, te hablo de trabajos de primeros años. Me considero lo suficientemente inteligente para saber corregir trabajos de primero ¿sabes? Sé que no es mucho pero al menos te quitaría algo de carga ¿no?

El se quedo pensando la propuesta, la verdad es que aunque ella solo corrigiera los trabajos de primero eso ya seria mucha ayuda, estaba saturado.

-Tienes cosas que hacer, eres prefecta, capitana y estudiante, debes cumplir con tus obligaciones y no quiero quitarte tiempo de hacerlas.

-Sabes que puedo ocuparme perfectamente de eso-alzó una ceja y se quedo mirándole con expresión inocente-Además así podríamos pasar tiempo juntos, podría ir un rato por las noches y algún dia de los fines de semana. ¿Aceptas?

Snape aún pensaba la posibilidad pero le daba miedo que ella pudiera rebajar el nivel en sus calificaciones o no rendir como solía hacerlo.

* * *

Ella se acerco hasta su cara y empezó a besarle, comenzando por las mejillas, haciendo un recorrido lento y tortuoso por su mandíbula, su mentón, las comisuras de sus labios, mientras le decía entre beso y beso "Acepta". El seguía sin responder y ello decidió probar su mejor baza. Junto sus labios con los suyos y le beso tiernamente, añoraba su sabor. Se dedico a conocer sus labios mientras sus dientes y su lengua jugaban con ellos, al notar como él no se resistía decidió profundizar. Se sentía en una nube, en ese lugar tan hermoso y sin nada que la molestara, solo con él y disfrutando del beso. Noto como una de las manos de Severus se colocaba en su nuca atrayéndola hacia él con algo más de fuerza y como la otra se había introducido en su túnica y ahora lo estaba haciendo por la parte de atrás de su camisa acariciando su espalda.

* * *

**Buenas! perdón por la tardanza en subirlo pero he estado liada xD (no me mateis por dejarlo ahi! jajaja) (Perdón por que hay dos situaciones que no estan separadas con barritas, espero que no os confundais, pero la página no me deja ponerlas =( )**

**Gracias por la lectura =)**

**Un saludo!**


	21. Hogsmeade

**************************************Nada de lo que aparece aqui es mio (excepto la protagonista) personajes, lugares, etc. son obra de JK Rowling.**

* * *

**Hogsmeade**

Sus labios dolían por la fuerza y la pasión con las que él los besaba pero no estaba dispuesta a separarse por nada del mundo, sin embargo había algo que necesitaba, aire. Hacía tiempo que no respiraba y se estaba empezando a marear, o quizá fuera debido a las caricias que él le estaba dando y que hacían que su túnica y su uniforme fueran algo que estorbara en ese momento. Se separo solo unos centímetros mientras trataba de controlar su respiración.

-¿Esta va a ser tu manera de convencerme siempre?-le dijo Severus.

Ella sonrió mientras se perdía mirando esos ojos negros que le parecían cada vez más oscuros y preciosos.

-¿Aceptas o...

Snape enarco una ceja esperando para ver con que lo chantajearía aunque tenía una ligera idea de lo que podía ser.

Y así era, ella continuo besándole, esta vez algo más ardiente que la primera vez y con intenciones claramente sexuales, consiguió desabrocharle la túnica y como vio que no lo tendría fácil con la levita y su interminable hilera de botones, deslizo su varita de su bolsillo y conjuro el hechizo que abrió al completo la levita y su camisa sin necesidad de separarse de sus labios ya que había aprendido los hechizos no verbales en Defensa. Dejando a la luz de la luna su pecho, el cual contrastaba con la oscuridad de ese sitio y se veía pálido. Pero no fue eso lo que la sorprendió, sino las cicatrices que lo surcaban, sin embargo no se detuvo y bajo por su cuello dándole algún suave mordisco hasta que llego a su pecho y beso cada centímetro que pudo, incluidas las cicatrices. Le encantaba su torso, a pesar de ser delgado y que podría pasar por el de alguno de los alumnos de 7º se notaba que había sido trabajado, no tenía unos músculos muy definidos pero para ella era perfecto. Sus ojos y su boca aprendían y admiraban cada centímetro de él, llego hasta su ombligo y noto como su piel se erizaba y un ligero temblor lo recorría, pero no levanto su vista para mirarle. Sus manos estaban más ocupadas en desabrochar el cinturón.

Después volvió a realizar el mismo sendero de besos que había hecho y se deslizo hasta quedarse sentada sobre él.

* * *

Severus creía que en esos instantes el cielo era algo posible y que era donde en esos momentos se hallaba. Aunque se sentía un miserable por hacer lo que hacia los besos, las caricias y sobre todo las miradas que ella le dedicaba eran lo único que le hacía sentirse bien en ese momento y le hacían creer en la posibilidad de que alguien pudiera verle no como el estricto profesor o el asqueroso mortifago. Sino como un hombre normal. La había tenido en varias ocasiones así, pero esa noche ella estaba algo más dulce y persuasiva y él pensaba que por alguna razón sus manos tampoco querían detenerla. Solamente quería disfrutar de ese instante, aunque a pesar de la felicidad, el corazón de Severus seguía teniendo miedo.

-Sidney para, alguien podría vernos-dijo Severus tratando de sonar firme pero sin conseguirlo.

-Nadie nos está viendo-respondió ella mientras le besaba. Aún así ella con su capa tapo un poco la escena mientras continuaba acariciándole.

Aunque al principio mostró algo de resistencia, sus manos ahora estaban entregadas en su delicado cuerpo, volviendo a acariciar su espalda y perdiéndose entre sus piernas, acariciando sus muslos hasta lo que su falda revelaba.

* * *

Un crujido hizo que Severus abriera sus ojos y parara, ella le seguía besando pero él se aparto un poco tratando de buscar el origen de ese sonido. Estaba agudizando su oído y manteniendo la vista alerta pero era difícil concentrarse cuando una de las manos de ella se introducía en los pantalones y acariciaba su miembro por encima de su ropa interior. No pudo evitar soltar un gemido profundo lo que hizo que ella siguiera pero el sostuvo sus manos y la obligo a parar mientras continuaba observando a su alrededor.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Sidney.

-Shh-respondió el, sin observar aún nada, entonces volvió a escuchar ruido y aparto a Sidney de encima suyo. Se puso en pie y avanzo unos pasos hasta uno de los árboles. Con la varita en alto y teniendo cuidado siguió avanzando, su cuerpo estaba en completa tensión, si habían sido descubiertos tenía un grave problema. Miro los arbustos y no había nadie, siguió avanzando y observo cómo tras un árbol algo se había movido. Se acerco con sigilo hasta él y lanzo un petrificus totallus. Cuando llego hasta allí lo único que vio fue como un cuervo estaba petrificado mientras estaba tratando de picotear una de las ramas que habían caído de ese árbol. Aliviado deshizo el hechizo y volvió hasta donde estaba.

-Era un cuervo-aviso Severus a la joven.

Ella asintió mientras tenia la vista fija en su cuerpo y comenzaba a sonreír.

-¿De qué te ríes ahora? ¿Por qué siempre que estamos aquí te ríes de mí?

-Lo siento pero es que, te ves muy atractivo-el frunció el entrecejo sin entender y ella siguió para explicarle-Camisa desabrochada, pantalón desabrochado, tu amigo creciendo cada vez más...

Entonces se miro y avergonzado levanto su varita para vestirse en cuestión de instantes.

-¡Ey!-protesto ella-No habíamos terminado de negociar.

-Me parece que sí.

-No sé cuál es tu respuesta ante mi oferta.

-Creo que es bastante obvio que acepto.

Ella se levanto y fue a abrazarle contenta de poder pasar más tiempo con él.

-Aunque, con condiciones.

-¿Qué condiciones Severus?

-Te encargaras solo de los de los primeros cursos, sin favoritismos ni de casa ni de amistad, y si en algún momento afecta a tu rendimiento tendrás que decírmelo, si soy yo quien lo noto entonces dejaras de ayudarme.

-Está bien-respondió ella y sello el trato con un beso.

* * *

Así pasaron las semanas, al principio ella no bajaba todos los días a pesar de que se moría por verle pero ninguno de los dos quería que corrieran rumores, ella bajaba dos o tres días por semana. Siempre tras cenar, el terminaba antes y la esperaba impaciente en el aula hasta que ella minutos después llegaba. La mayoría de trabajos de los que se ocupaba eran de primero y segundo, Severus la examinaba estrictamente las primeras veces para ver que ella corrigiera de una manera similar a la de él. Con el paso de los días ya ni revisaba lo que ella corregía, confiaba en su criterio, además siempre que ella tenía alguna duda se lo entregaba directamente a él.

Los ratos que pasaban juntos habían conseguido afianzar más su amistad, ella le besaba a veces y Severus admitía para sí mismo que anhelaba sus besos y que cada vez que ocurrían le llenaban de una felicidad desconocida hasta hace poco, pero no habían vuelto a traspasar el límite como aquella noche en el bosque. Pero para el no hacía falta que ocurriera algo más. Sus conversaciones eran lo único que deseaba, y poder mirarla sin temor a que alguien le descubriera, con eso era más que suficiente para él.

Cuando terminaban de corregir solían quedarse charlando mientras bebían algo, después el la acompañaba hasta la torre o cerca de ella, porque la señora gorda y otros retratos los habían visto el suficiente número de veces juntos como para sospechar.

Todo iba bien para él, se sentía por primera vez tranquilo o por lo menos su cabeza no solía estar tan llena de preocupaciones como solía hacerlo, le gustaba esa sensación y sabía que era provocada por ella. Definitivamente esa chica tenía algo.

Pero la mañana del miércoles se despertó con el quemazón de la marca. Estaba sorprendido puesto que Voldemort no lo llamaba cuando el impartía clases, no quería que Dumbledore sospechara algo, así que se preocupo por ello. Sin saber que hacer solo tomo una decisión, ir al despacho del director y avisarle de la noticia.

* * *

Cuando entro al despacho encontró a Albus sumergido en la lectura de varios pergaminos, levanto la vista sorprendido por la temprana visita.

-Severus, vienes a verme muy temprano ¿qué ocurre?

-La marca ha comenzado a arder-con esa sola frase Dumbledore entendió todo.

Tras unos minutos de duda el anciano levanto la vista y hablo.

-Acude a su llamado, si te ha convocado es por algo urgente-Severus asintió-Sin embargo no tienes que acudir de inmediato, podría levantar sospechas. Lo mejor será que vayas en la hora de la comida, puedes decir perfectamente que estabas impartiendo clases y que no tuviste otra alternativa para que yo no sospeche. De este modo decirle que en el único rato libre acudiste a él.

-Está bien.

Albus asintió sabiendo lo que le esperaba al profesor por acudir tarde al llamado de Voldemort, tortura. Este se giro para marcharse a desayunar pero el anciano volvió a hablar.

-Severus, antes de que te marches me gustaría que me hicieras un favor. Como sabes la asignatura de adivinación va a quedar vacante este año, estoy revisando varias opciones para renovar la plaza y he encontrado dos candidatos. A uno de ellos le entreviste hace dos días, no cumple...-se quedo pensando la palabra adecuada-las expectativas por así decirlo. El otro candidato, o mejor dicho candidata la entrevistaré hoy, en Hogsmeade. ¿Me harías el favor de acompañarme? Es en menos de media hora. Tranquilo, tu clase de primera hora la puede dar el señor Nolton.

Snape asintió y salió rápido hacia el gran comedor donde apenas le dio tiempo a tomar un café y unas tostadas, después volvió al despacho del director, quien ya le estaba esperando con la túnica puesta.

-Frente al Cabeza de Puerco-señalo Albus al profesor y ambos desaparecieron.

* * *

-¿Desde cuando el Cabeza de Puerco es lugar para una entrevista de trabajo?-dijo Severus tras aparecerse a su lado.

-La candidata vive aquí, en una de las habitaciones que se alquilan.

Avanzaron hacia el interior, oscuro y solitario como solía ser esa taberna, tan solo estaba el encargado limpiando unas mesas con el sonido de la radio mágica de fondo. El encargado se giro y les vio a ambos.

-¿Van a tomar algo?

-Venimos a ver a la huésped, aunque ¿Severus tu...?

-Un vino de elfo-respondió el profesor.

Se sentaron en una mesa mientras esperaban, al poco tiempo vino el con la bebida y por las escaleras se escucharon pasos.

-¡Oh director Dumbledore!-dijo una mujer estrafalaria cubierta de chales y con unas gafas que tapaban casi toda su cara-Llega usted puntual y...-reparo en el-Por lo que veo acompañado.

-¿No debería ser un misterio para ti, no es así Sybill?-pregunto el director sospechando de las dotes de adivinación de la candidata.

-Por supuesto, yo ya lo sabía, pero este don es tan complejo que me resulta más fácil para mí y las personas que me rodean actuar como si no supiera nada-se atuso un chal y se sentó quedándose en silencio mirando a ambos hombres.

-Bueno Sybill ¿quieres tomar algo y comenzamos la entrevista?-pregunto el anciano.

-Si, una copita de Jerez ayudaría.

Dumbledore pidió la copa y cuando se la trajeron volvieron a quedarse en silencio.

-Cuéntame ¿Has heredado todas las habilidades de Cassandra Trelawney?

-Bueno, mi tátara tátara abuela poseía el don inmenso de la adivinación, era capaz de predecir cualquier cosa, podía ver lo que ocurriría incluso en años o a personas que desconocía. Ese poder era grandioso, yo he sido la única en mi familia que ha vuelto a poseerlo y me siento muy orgullosa de ello. Estoy segura de que sin duda mi tátara tátara abuela quiso que así fuera, vio como seria yo y me escogió para ser la siguiente en poseerlo.

* * *

Ante tales palabras Severus solo pudo atinar a mantener la compostura y no soltar una carcajada y acusarla de impostora o por lo menos de excéntrica. Seguía bebiendo su copa de vino mientras escuchaba.

-Pero tengo entendido que ella tenía dominio de varias ramas de la adivinación ¿ese don que te traspaso según dices también alcanzó otros niveles?-preguntaba algo escéptico Albus.

-Por supuesto-dijo indignada ella ante tal duda-Domino el arte de la adivinación en todas sus ramas, esto no se trata de la simple bola de cristal Dumbledore, se trata de un conocimiento más profundo de las cosas. De poder ver en cualquier medio.

-Entiendo-tras una pausa en la que meditaba-¿y por qué quieres el puesto en Hogwarts?

-Verá-se calló unos segundos mirando hacia el profesor y luego miró al director-No me siento cómoda exponiéndole mis razones.

* * *

Dumbledore comprendió que necesitaba intimidad y le hizo un gesto a Severus, este se levanto con su copa y se fue hacia la barra, alejado de la conversación entre ellos, aunque agudizando el oído podía escuchar absolutamente todo lo que decían.

-Necesito el puesto Dumbledore, en el mundo mágico hay mucha competencia, muchos farsantes se han introducido en la adivinación y la gente ya no se fía de cualquiera a pesar de la familia de donde procedo. Además, usted bien sabe que las cosas se están complicando y que todo se está volviendo más tenebroso.

Albus sopesaba cada palabra de las que ella decía, no estaba convencido de que ella tuviera las dotes de su antepasada.

-Ya que sabe el futuro imagino que sabrá cómo terminará todo ¿no?-comento sonriendo sin querer burlarse.

-Puedo predecir pero la catástrofe y la oscuridad que veo me dejan tan impactada que no se si el futuro puede ser ese.

Sin duda esa mujer lo único que hacía era dar respuestas ambiguas que dejaban al oyente, si este era algo escéptico tal cual como estaba.

-¿Y no me podría predecir algo? ¿Qué tal si le prestó mi mano y me dice que ve en ella?-le tendió su mano derecha y ella temerosa la cogió.

Tras unos segundos de inspección bajo la tenue luz del local ella comenzó a hablar.

-Veo que es usted un hombre muy bondadoso y de gran corazón e inteligencia. Se enfrenta ante problemas graves, oh ya lo creo, recibe constantes presiones de gente que espera mucho de usted pero...-se calló y examino en profundidad la palma acercándose demasiado-Siempre tiene la solución a sus problemas. Los tiempos que le tocara vivir serán difíciles, todo es muy cambiante y confuso, con toda seguridad usted tendrá que realizar un viaje muy lejano para terminar un asunto.

El había escuchado todas y cada una de sus palabras y se mantenía en la misma postura inicial, aquella mujer no tenía ni una de las dotes de su antepasada, algo decepcionado por las expectativas que se había generado retiro su mano.

-Está bien, creo que con todo lo que me ha contado puedo hacerme una idea de...

-¡No!-ella lo tomo de la mano de nuevo viendo que él no creía en sus palabras-Dumbledore, se lo suplico, digo la verdad, tiene que creerme.

La bruja comenzó a llorar y el director sintiendo lastima de ella la tomo de las manos mientras la consolaba.

-No pasa nada Sybill, tranquila.

Sin embargo detuvo sus palabras cuando se dio cuenta que la bruja comenzaba a convulsionar y agarraba con más fuerza sus manos. Tras unos segundos vio como ella levantaba la cabeza. El se fijo en sus ojos, su mirada no era como la de antes, estaba atenta a algo más, era como si pudiera ver más allá.

-¿Sybill? ¿Querida, se encuentra bien?

Ella no contestaba ni le miraba, seguía perdida, cuando el ya iba a llamar a Severus para que le ayudase, ella empezó a hablar.

-"_Se aproxima la única persona que podrá derrotar al señor de las tinieblas…de los que tres veces lo han enfrentado procede, y nacerá cuando el séptimo mes muere...proclamado como igual por el señor de las tinieblas, con un poder contará que el señor de las tinieblas no posee... a manos del otro uno deberá morir, ninguno podrá vivir mientras el otro viva."_

Su voz había sonado diferente, más profunda y segura, pero ahora había cesado y su mirada perdida volvía a ser la de antes. Dumbledore no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado, no sabía si era cierto pero tampoco desconfiaba. Tras unos segundos en silencio donde ella parecía reponerse el termino diciéndole.

-El puesto de adivinación será tuyo, empiezas el uno de septiembre pero ven al castillo dentro de una semana para aclarar los términos del contrato.

Se levanto de la silla recibiendo una y otra vez las gracias que ella le estaba dando.

-Severus-llamo el director al profesor, este término la copa y se dirigió hacia él.

Dumbledore deposito en la barra el dinero para pagar ambas cosas.

-Adiós Sybill.

-Adiós Dumbledore-se dirigió hacia él con una gran sonrisa y un seco cabeceo hacia el profesor despidiéndose de ambos.

* * *

Salieron de la taberna y se aparecieron en los terrenos del castillo. Comenzaron a andar en silencio, ambos pensaban sobre lo mismo, las palabras que ella había pronunciado, ninguno sabía si era realmente una profecía. De todos modos Albus las estaba analizando con cautela mientras Severus las había tomado más en tono jocoso, dudaba de las capacidades adivinatorias de esa señora tan estrafalaria.

Llegaron hacia el hall principal y allí fue cuando el director se dirigió de nuevo a él.

-Gracias por acompañarme Severus, no olvides lo que hablamos en mi despacho y acude en la comida.

-De acuerdo director.

Los dos tomaron rumbos distintos, sin saber que ese hecho, el no haber hablado de lo que habían presenciado en la taberna, marcaria un rumbo distinto a la vida de ambos, y probablemente de toda la comunidad mágica.

* * *

Severus había escuchado perfectamente toda la conversación que mantuvieron ambos, la radio de la taberna apenas sonaba alto como para interferir y el tono que empleaba aquella señora era tan alto que se podía escuchar todo lo que decía. Trataba de concentrarse en pensar otras cosas para no intervenir en la conversación y mofarse de ella y su "don extraordinario". Desde luego él no estaba para nada de acuerdo con que la tátara no se qué de ella le hubiera otorgado algo, como mucho el apellido.

Continuo atento a lo que ambos decían, el no conocía demasiado a Dumbledore, pero sabía lo suficiente de él como para saber que no estaba muy convencido con ella. Satisfecho puesto que creía que no la contrataría y no tendría que soportarla como compañera en el castillo bebía hasta que escucho como el director la preguntaba si estaba bien. No quiso mirar directamente la escena pero si escucho como ella vaticinaba con voz profunda como nacería alguien que estaba destinado a derrotar a Voldemort. Nervioso dejo su copa y escucho atentamente todos los detalles que ella daba sobre esa persona.

¿Seria eso cierto? ¿Habría lanzado esa mujer una profecía? ¿Habría algo de verdad en esa profecía? Quizás era un último intento de sorprender al director y que este la admitiera al castillo, no sabía muy bien que pensar. Trataba de conectar ideas con la información que había escuchado pero no comprendía absolutamente nada. Sus pensamientos cesaron cuando escucho como el director le había dado el puesto y estaba citándola la semana que viene para cerrar el contrato. ¿Creía Dumbledore entonces en la palabra de esa mujer o solo la estaba admitiendo por lástima? Surgieron múltiples respuestas ante sus preguntas y él no sabía hacia que opción inclinarse.

-Severus-lo llamo el director, el se giro, bebiendo lo que quedaba de su copa y fue hasta el.

Tras despedirse de esa mujer y salir hacia la calle de Hogsmeade desaparecieron y llegaron a los terrenos del castillo. El director abrió la verja y ambos entraron, ninguno de ellos había hablado a pesar de las ganas que tenía el de preguntarle al director por todo lo que había escuchado. Saber si era cierto lo que esa mujer había dicho y saber hasta qué punto creía el director en sus palabras. Pero no hubo conversación alguna entre ellos, solo hablaron cuando llegaron al hall y el anciano le recordó que fuese a reunirse con el señor tenebroso en la hora de la comida. Ambos se marcharon y el se dirigió rumbo hacia las mazmorras, donde a juzgar por la hora que era la primera clase de la mañana debería estar terminando y pronto comenzaría la segunda.

* * *

**Buenas! Gracias por la lectura y por los comentarios =D Ahora las aclaraciones:**

**-El capítulo en realidad lo queria haber llamado "La profecia" o "Entrevista de trabajo" pero en el último momento lo cambie y se quedo con Hogsmeade, creo que así queda más general y al entrar a leerlo no os esperais lo que va a pasar =P**

**-Bueno, se que la parte entrecomillada y en cursiva que corresponde a la profecia no es literalmente lo que viene en el libro, como no sabia si era legal poner un parrafo del libro por eso de que esta prohibido la reproducción total o parcial y demás pues decidi cambiarlo y ponerlo de esa manera.**

**-Soy Bellatrix Lestrange, jajaja que no! Alexza Snape se que piensa eso de mi por dejar los capítulos siempre así xD Por lo pronto en lo que queda de curso no va a haber más distanciamientos, alguna peleilla puede que sí, pero con un caracter como el de nuestro Sev es normal =) aunque se le perdona todo.**

**-Mama Shmi creo que tu comentario ha llegado justo en el momento indicado, puro azar la verdad, porque tenia ya el capítulo escrito y esperaba que con el la linea cronológica quedara más clara, asi que espero haberte situado ^^ aunque trataré de situar más en próximos capítulos.**

**Bueno aviso que probablemente mi ritmo de escritura se ralentizará debido a que hoy he comprado la quinta temporada de mi serie favorita, Buffy cazavampiros y también Orgullo y Prejuicio, asi que estaré de nuevo viendo ambas cosas una y otra vez, pero prometo escribir.**

**Un saludo y a las que esten de vacaciones que se lo esten pasando bien (y las que no también)!**


	22. Nunca te haria daño

**************************************Nada de lo que aparece aqui es mio (excepto la protagonista) personajes, lugares, etc. son obra de JK Rowling.**

* * *

**Nunca te haría daño**

-Severus, te has dignado a venir ante mí-dijo una voz susurrante.

-Mi señor yo...

-¡Crucio!

La cara del señor tenebroso contrastaba enormemente con la de Snape. Lord Voldemort se mostraba impasible, ajeno al dolor y el sufrimiento que estaba provocando al mortifago. No cedía ante los gritos que con mucho esfuerzo trataba de contener Snape. Los gritos aumentaban solamente su sed de castigo. De pie, junto al cuerpo del mortifago que estaba tirado en el suelo aguantando las maldiciones, Voldemort quería saber cuál era la causa de su retraso. Retiro su varita y aguardo unos segundos.

-Dime ¿por qué has osado llegar tarde ante el llamado?

Había recibido muchas veces ya las maldiciones pero aún así el dolor que estas provocaban no era algo a lo que uno pudiera acostumbrarse, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban trato de erguirse.

-Te he hecho una pregunta ¡Responde!

-Mi señor, Dumbledore podría sospechar por mi ausencia así que creí...

-¡Creíste! ¿Así que tu creíste?-alzo su varita elevándole en el aire dejándole a su misma altura sostenido por unas gruesas cuerdas-Déjame decirte algo, Lord Voldemort es aquí el único que cree.

Las cuerdas comenzaron a apretarle más fuerte impidiéndole apenas respirar, sus ojos imploraban clemencia ante el señor oscuro pero este no se detenía, disfrutaba del espectáculo. Con el poco aire que le quedaba trato de convencerle.

-Mi señor os lo suplico.

Tras unos instantes en los que los ojos de ambos se miraron, Voldemort aflojo las cuerdas y Snape cayó al suelo de rodillas. Exhausto y recuperando el aliento solo pudo decir.

-Gracias mi señor.

Voldemort caminaba dando vueltas a su alrededor, había visto algo en los ojos de él, conocía algo y no se lo había dicho, estaba intrigado y molesto por ver que le estaba ocultando.

-Severus, tienes información útil me imagino.

Snape se puso en pie con mucha dificultad.

-El anciano sospecha que los ataques de la semana pasada han sido provocados por nosotros, sin embargo no cree que ataquemos más próximamente.

-Maldito iluso, eso es exactamente lo que haremos.

-También considera que los poblados mágicos están protegidos ante posibles ataques por eso tanto el ministro como el no creen necesario que hagan falta más medidas de seguridad.

-Excelente información Severus, te felicito.

-Gracias mi señor-Snape inclino la cabeza y espero sus órdenes.

-Sin embargo, noto algo-se acerco hasta el-Creo que sabes algo más y no me lo estas contando.

-No tengo más información mi señor.

-¿Seguro?-los ojos de serpiente del señor oscuro se encontraron con los del profesor y pudo vislumbrar una reunión en un sitio oscuro, Dumbledore y una mujer estaban en ella-Porque tengo ojos en todos los lados y me han asegurado que te han visto en Hogsmeade, esta mañana.

Snape sabía que él lo había visto.

-¿Es esa quizá la reunión en la que estabas esta mañana?

-Si.

-¿Por qué no me has informado de ella entonces?

-No era una reunión de importancia mi señor, tan solo la contratación de una profesora.

-Si es una reunión sin importancia, supongo que me dejaras verla.

Eso no era una pregunta, sino una orden, sopesando las posibilidades que había en que la información dicha por esa mujer fuese cierta y sin ninguna orden de Dumbledore considero que no existiría peligro en mostrarla. Segundos después el señor oscuro ya estaba en su mente, viendo la reunión.

* * *

Había entrado en la mente del mortifago y había visto como se reunían con aquella extraña mujer, al parecer una adivina, solo se intereso un poco cuando supo que provenía de la famosa Casandra Trelawney. Cuando había visto lo suficiente para comprobar que no tenía nada de importante y estaba a punto de dejar su mente escucho esas palabras.

Esa mujer vaticinaba el nacimiento de una persona que sería el encargado de derrotarle, escucho atentamente todo lo que ella dijo y cuando la reunión termino el salió de la mente de Snape.

* * *

El impacto de otro Crucio le dio de lleno en el pecho, el señor tenebroso estaba enfadado por no haberle enseñado eso y también por la información que había descubierto.

-¿No te parecía importante eso acaso? ¡Responde!

El rostro de Severus estaba ensangrentado por el golpe que acababa de recibir, aguanto el dolor respondió como mejor pudo.

-Mi señor, esa señora es una farsante, incluso Dumbledore desconfía de ella, usted no tiene porque preocuparse...

-¡Silencio!

Tras unos minutos donde Voldemort procesaba la información que tenia y Snape esperaba temiendo recibir más tortura, finalmente el hablo.

-Estoy muy decepcionado contigo Severus, creí que eras inteligente y fiel, pero aún así Lord Voldemort es compasivo, perdono tu error por toda la información útil que me has traído.

-Mi señor gracias.

-No quiero más errores te lo advierto.

-Por supuesto señor.

-Ahora, quiero que averigües si Dumbledore realmente confía en las palabras de esa mujer y que estés atento por si ella dice algo más cuando vaya al castillo. Desaparece.

-Si mi señor.

* * *

Apareció a unos metros de la verja que separaba los terrenos de Hogwarts con el exterior, estaba muy débil, se tomo varios minutos para poder levantarse debido al gran esfuerzo que había hecho tras aparecerse. Ante la verja movió su varita y esta se abrió dejándolo pasar, volvió a cerrar y comenzó a andar hasta el castillo. El recorrido no hacía más que provocarle dolor en el abdomen y su vista se nublaba más a cada paso que daba, trataba de parar para recuperar aliento. El camino se estaba haciendo muy pesado y no podía avisar a nadie para que lo ayudara, tendría que arreglárselas solo.

Estuvo parado un buen rato recuperándose hasta que retomo el camino, seguía costándole caminar, el dolor de las maldiciones era algo que dejaba huella. Tras varios minutos consiguió llegar hasta el castillo, antes de entrar trato de quitar la mayor cantidad de sangre de su cara que pudo, no tenía fuerzas ni para conjurar un hechizo para limpiarse. Miro el interior del hall y al verlo vacio entro, con todas las fuerzas que aún tenía apresuro todo lo que pudo el paso para llegar pronto a su despacho. Sin reparar en que varios muchachos de 5º curso y algunos de 3º se fijaron en él y en el aspecto que traía.

* * *

Acababa de aparecer ante ellos una bandeja de patatas asadas con distintas salsas y costillas adobadas al estilo Hogsmeade. Su estomago rugió ante tal visión y comenzó a coger varias costillas mientras escuchaba la conversación de sus amigas.

-Te digo que la traducción es correcta Christinne, si no pregúntaselo a Sid ¿verdad?

La aludida levanto la cabeza al oír su nombre sin saber sobre que hablaban.

-¿Qué?-dijo ella.

-Decía que Christinne cree que la traducción que le dije esta mañana de la frase que me dio sobre un libro escrito en runas no es la correcta ¿Cómo puedes dudar?

-Rominna, dudo porque ninguna de nosotras a excepción de Sid vamos a runas, así que creo que tu nivel es el mismo que el mío.

-Eso es cierto-agrego Helena.

-Pero si yo te dije eso fue porque Sid me enseño algunas cosas, no traduciría algo que no se.

-¿Y como estas segura de que la traducción es buena?-pregunto Sidney.

-Bueno ya, si van a estar criticando ¡para una vez que hago una acción desinteresada!

-No es eso cielo, solo te digo que yo llevo años cursando esa asignatura y aún así no estoy segura por completo de las traducciones que hago, es una disciplina muy compleja que requiere de mucha dedicación y estudio. Que yo sepa solo te enseñe un par de cosas elementales, y créeme en los libros pocas son las frases que emplean cosas elementales.

-¿Tu? ¿Diciendo que no estás segura de algo? ¿He oído bien? Por favor habéis oído ¿no?-dijo sarcásticamente Rominna a sus amigas quienes reían-Cariño, este es un momento histórico, ¿me permitirías que fuera a por pergamino y tinta? Quiero tener constancia de la vez en que dijiste que a pesar de tus notas y empeño no estás segura de algo.

Sidney rodo los ojos, sin duda sus compañeras tenían una imagen de ella demasiado perfecta.

-Ja, ja, graciosísimo, pero es cierto. Incluso en la mejor de las materias tengo mis dudas, eso nos pasa a todos.

-¿Quién eres tú y que llevan esas costillas?-dijo en broma Rominna refiriéndose a su amiga, el resto reían a carcajadas.

Siguió comiendo una porción de patatas hasta que Helena hablo.

-Chicas por cierto no sé si os habréis enterado pero es probable que el viernes no tengamos clase de pociones, así que podríamos planear una tarde de chicas, ¡hace tanto que no la tenemos!

-¿Cómo que el viernes no tenemos clase? ¿Y eso?-pregunto Sidney sin entender.

-Bueno, al parecer Snape hoy no ha asistido a dar clases, de todas las que tenía que dar solo dio una, el resto lo sustituyo tu profesor de alquimia Sidney-contesto Helena.

-¿Y eso quien te lo ha dicho?

-Me lo conto Oliver, espera-se volteo llamando al chico, quien estaba dos asientos más allá, se giro y le hizo una señal para que viniera, el chico se levanto.

-¿Que pasa chicas?

-Les estaba contando lo de...

-¿Es cierto eso de Snape?-se apresuro a decir Sidney.

-Bueno, solo se por varios chicos que hoy no dio clases excepto a un grupo. Además...

-¿Además qué?-pregunto algo preocupada ella.

-Bueno, no debería decirlo pero-se acerco hasta ellas para evitar que otros escucharan-Veréis, dos amigos me han contado que le vieron entrar al castillo con una pinta extraña.

-¡Snape es extraño!, eso no es una noticia-contesto Christinne.

Sidney clavo la mirada en su amiga y Rominna se dio cuenta de ello en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron, ella trato de relajarse y de disimular.

-¿Pero a que te refieres con eso?-pregunto Rominna haciéndole un favor a su amiga.

-Pues, no sé si es cierto pero me han dicho que venía hecho un desastre, su ropa venia sucia, la cara ensangrentada y al parecer no caminaba normal. Eso es lo que me han dicho, no sé si es cierto pero mis amigos no tendrían porque mentirme.

-¿Sabes a qué hora lo vieron?-pregunto Sidney alarmada.

-No lo sé, solo me dijeron que por la tarde. Es muy extraño, si os fijáis ni siquiera ha venido a cenar ni a comer.

-Gracias Oliver.

-De nada Helena.

El chico volvió a su asiento y la conversación entre las chicas se retomo donde la habían dejado, solo que esta vez Sidney no participaba en ella, su cabeza estaba más ocupada en esa información estaba preocupada por lo que le había podido pasar.

* * *

Rominna se había dado cuenta de la preocupación de su amiga, no habían vuelto a hablar sobre ese tema desde la enfermería, no quería presionarla para que le contara aunque tenía ganas de saber que ocurría. Desde que hablo con ella se fijaba más en cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con Snape y en cómo reaccionaba su amiga, y desde luego cuando se entero de lo que conto Oliver la reacción no había sido inesperada para ella. Trato de ayudarla para que nadie notara su excesiva preocupación, así que por eso hizo ella las preguntas y trato de que su amiga se calmara, al parecer dio resultado aunque sabía que ahora ella estaría pensando en el.

Veía como ella no dejaba de mirar hacia el asiento que debería estar ocupado por el profesor o hacia su postre con la mirada perdida en el sin apenas probar bocado. Sentada a su lado la tomo de la mano por debajo de la mesa y le susurro.

-No te preocupes, seguro que está bien, es muy duro.

Amago una sonrisa para su amiga y esta la devolvió.

* * *

Su mente estaba ocupada tratando de saber que le había pasado, no entendía que le podría haber hecho llegar en el estado que le dijo Oliver. Probablemente los chicos exageraron y la situación no haya sido tan mala. Eso era lo que quería creer y trataba de repetirse una y otra vez mientras miraba su postre, aún intacto. Sabiendo que no se quedaría tranquila hasta que lo viera con sus propios ojos dejo el postre y a sus amigas excusándose en un dolor de cabeza y avanzo hacia las mazmorras lo más rápido que pudo.

Llamo a la puerta de su despacho pero no recibía ninguna respuesta.

-Profesor abra la puerta por favor-seguía llamando pero no se oía respuesta.

Trato de abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada, saco su varita para conjurar un alohomora y no funciono. Desesperada por no saber nada lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue acceder al despacho por la puerta del aula de pociones. Esta vez el aula si que se abrió con un alohomora, avanzo rápido por la clase y cuando llego a la puerta que comunicaba con su despacho pudo abrirla. Algo más aliviada se introdujo y vio desorden en el interior. Eso no era común, Severus se caracterizaba por ser extremadamente perfeccionista y ordenado. Se acerco hasta la puerta que permitía el acceso a su habitación, temerosa de lo que se pudiera encontrar empujo la puerta con la varita alzada.

En la habitación reinaba la oscuridad, ni siquiera entraba luz por la ventana, las cortinas estarían echadas. Tanteando a oscuras con sigilo por si había alguien extraño trataba de agudizar el oído y la vista. Entonces fue cuando escucho unos débiles gemidos. Trato de averiguar de dónde procedían, dio un par de pasos más y parecía acercarse. ¿Y si había alguien peligroso en la habitación? ¿Y si esa persona había atacado a Severus? Su corazón latía con fuerza imaginándose todo eso y a medida que se acercaba a esos ruidos sentía los latidos en su garganta y como su mano aferraba con tanta fuerza la varita que parecía que en cualquier momento esta se rompería.

De repente su paso había sido entorpecido, había algo en el suelo que no la dejaba avanzar, se agacho y cuando lo toco supo que era una persona, al instante conjuro Lumos. Sus ojos casi se salían de las órbitas, su cuerpo se había quedado paralizado y comenzaba a temblar. Severus Snape estaba tendido en el suelo del baño.

Al principio dudo sobre qué hacer, no sabía si acudir corriendo a buscar ayuda o ayudarle ella misma. Su estado de nervios la impedía pensar con claridad, solo trato de hacerle reaccionar. Con su varita encendió las velas del baño y de la habitación, luego la dejo sobre el suelo, se acerco hasta su cara y comprobó que respiraba y que él era la fuente de esos ruidos que había oído. Su boca se abría a veces soltando sollozos de dolor, trato de inspeccionar donde podía estar herido. Por donde tenía colocadas las manos parecía que el abdomen.

-Severus-llamaba ella al hombre tocándole para que reaccionara-¡Severus por favor!

No recibía respuesta, el estaba inconsciente o al menos no entendía lo que ella debía decirle porque solo gemía. Trato de serenarse y pensar que hacer, se levanto y conjuro un hechizo que le traslado a la cama, ella le seguía de cerca. Se acerco hasta su armario personal donde guardaba las pociones, trato de encontrar alguna que fuera útil. Encontró un pequeño frasco con un líquido morado, ya lo había visto en clase, poción reanimadora. Sacaba de la inconsciencia con tan solo unas gotas, se acerco corriendo hasta la cama y abrió su boca para derramar una pequeña cantidad en su interior. Dejo el frasco en la mesita y espero a que reaccionara, el hombre comenzó a moverse lentamente en la cama, pero al moverse sentía más dolor y volvía a sollozar. Quería saber si tenía alguna herida así que le quito la túnica y la levita para que estuviera más cómodo y abrió su camisa. Unos grandes cardenales adornaban su pecho junto a las cicatrices que ella ya conocía, aunque ahora veía algunas nuevas. Eso la estaba asustando. ¿Quien le había hecho algo así? Pensaba que las cicatrices las tenia de batallas cuando era más joven, pero ¿y las de ahora?

Su mente no podía responder a todo adecuadamente así que se dedico a atenderle, ya pensaría sobre todo ello más tarde. Volvió a acercarse al armario y extrajo la crema que el mismo le aplico cuando ella estuvo en su cuarto. Con mucho cuidado le aplico una poca por su torso mientras el seguía bufando y alguna que otra vez soltaba un quejido, aún sin abrir los ojos. Dejo el tarro en la mesita y limpio sus manos dedicándose ahora a su cabeza, tenía sangre, fue hacia el baño y cogió varias toallas junto con un cuenco lleno de agua. Lo llevo a la habitación y comenzó a limpiarle, se removía inquieto mientras ella le tranquilizaba.

-Shh, tranquilo Severus, soy yo, Sidney-trataba de reprimir las lagrimas-Nada malo te va a pasar, te lo prometo, estoy aquí curándote, solo tienes que despertar y decirme quien te ha hecho esto.

Estaba rota viendo como él estaba sufriendo, mientras limpiaba su rostro le daba caricias o tenía gestos tiernos retirando los mechones de su pelo que se afanaban en tapar su cara. El reaccionaba ante los gestos quedándose más tranquilo, en el momento en que ella retiraba su mano el volvía a adoptar la expresión de dolor.

* * *

Estuvo comprobando un buen rato de donde procedía la sangre y encontró un buen corte que procedía de su cabello, de nuevo se dirigió al armario, pero esta vez no encontró ninguna poción, así que pensando que probablemente tendría en otro armario corrió hacia su despacho y reviso los estantes con miles de pociones. Snape era un hombre ordenado, no le costaría mucho encontrarla, pero en esas estanterías repletas de pociones y en su estado de nervios no se centraba. Respiro hondo, esto no lo estaba haciendo por ella, sino por él, para curarle, debía tranquilizarse. Miro los estantes y cuando encontró el modo en que los organizaba le fue fácil localizar donde estaría. La esencia de díctamo estaba en uno de los estantes superiores, conjuro una escalera y subió por ella hasta que cogió el frasco, bajo de un salto haciéndose daño en un tobillo pero no le importo. Corrió de nuevo hacia la habitación y aplico unas gotas en la herida. El abrió los ojos de inmediato y comenzó a gritar.

-Shhhhh, shhh, por favor-le decía ella mientras le cogía de las manos para tranquilizarle-Se que duele pero es por tu bien.

El pareció entender eso y ella continuo curándole aunque notaba como la mano de Severus se aferraba con más fuerza a la suya. Sabiendo que le estaba haciendo daño ella se sentía culpable pero no podía dejarlo así, tenía que curarle.

-Solo un poco más, te lo juro, no te haré más daño, te lo prometo, nunca te haría daño.

Termino de aplicar el díctamo y con lágrimas resbalando por su cara se acerco hasta él quien seguía sosteniendo su mano con fuerza aunque sin mirarla.

-Severus, mírame, por favor-el la miro confundido-¿sabes donde estas?

No contestaba y eso la alarmo.

-¿Sabes donde estas? ¿Sabes quién soy yo?-nada, ninguna respuesta, la miraba fijamente pero no hacía nada más-¡Por Merlín Severus! ¡Contéstame!

Su cara se apoyo contra su pecho y contra el caían todas las lágrimas que ella derramaba. Aún así ella seguía hablándole.

-Severus, contéstame por favor, no soporto verte así.

-No hace falta montar un drama-dijo el hombre en una voz mucho más baja y entrecortada, le costaba mucho pronunciar.

Levanto su cabeza del pecho del hombre y le miro aliviada y emocionada, sus lagrimas seguían brotando pero esta vez de alegría.

-Oh Severus-sin tener en cuenta el gesto se apoyo en su pecho y se acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla-¡Me has asustado tanto!

-No...No, puedo...-trataba de decir Severus.

-¡Perdón!-dejo de apoyarse en su pecho y volvió a sentarse junto a él, aún sosteniendo su mano-¿Sabes donde estas? ¿Quién soy yo?

-No me hagas perder el tiempo-contesto muy cansado él.

-Aunque sepa que tu carácter sigue intacto necesito saber si te encuentras bien y si no has recibido heridas profundas.

-Estoy en mi habitación, en Hogwarts, y tú eres la joven más sentimental que he conocido.

Ella rodo los ojos, al menos estaba consciente y sabia donde estaba.

-Severus, solo te he hecho algunos cuidados básicos, he curado la herida en la cabeza y los golpes del abdomen, pero no sé si tienes algo más ¿recuerdas algo? ¿Te duele alguna parte más en concreto?

-No, estoy bien-contesto el tratando de fingir.

-Oye, si no me lo dices a mí tendré que avisar a Pomfrey para que ella venga, si estas más cómodo con ella yo...

-¡No!-miro a la joven algo nervioso-No, tranquila no hace falta avisarla.

-Pues entonces tendrás que cooperar y decirme-el nerviosismo en el no le había pasado desapercibido.

* * *

Pensando que podría decirle y que no y evaluando su deplorable estado acabo por decidir que ella podía aplicarle las curas que necesitaba y que no estaba en condiciones de poder aplicarse a sí mismo.

-Ve al armario de aquí, hay una crema infiltradora en un tarro verde en el segundo estante.

Ella se había levantado y se dirigió a cogerla, se la enseño y el asintió.

-También verás en el estante de abajo un frasco rojo de tamaño mediano.

-¿Algo más?

-No-contesto él.

Ella se acerco con ambas cosas hasta la cama.

-¿Y ahora...?

-Déjamelos cerca, puedo hacerlo yo.

-Severus Snape, estoy aquí ayudándote y me has dado un susto de muerte ¿De verdad crees que voy a dejarte con esto e irme?-contesto ella muy enfadada.

-Pero...

-Pero nada, dime que tengo que hacer.

Severus se encontraba algo confundido, a pesar de haberla visto llorar y curándole no creía que ella se quisiera quedar cuidándole. Sabía que lo que tenía que hacer iba a ser algo incomodo pero viendo la insistencia de ella y su preocupación, espero que ella no se echara atrás.

-Tienes que-incluso en una situación así le estaba costando hablar-Desabrochar el pantalón y...

-¿Quitártelo?

El solo asintió muerto de vergüenza. Pero ella no parecía rehusar lo que él le había dicho, Severus trataba de no mirar para no ponerse más nervioso pero le fue imposible cuando vio la delicadeza y decisión con la que ella le trataba.

Desabrocho su cinturón y el botón de sus pantalones, bajo su cremallera y coloco sus manos en las caderas de él para bajarlo lentamente ya que el no podía moverse para ayudarla. Después bajo despacio sus pantalones hasta que quedaron en sus tobillos, ahí paro y se levanto para ir hacia el borde de la cama y quitarle los zapatos y los calcetines. Saco su pantalón despacio por ambas piernas y lo doblo dejándolo en una silla junto a los zapatos y los calcetines.

Se quedo frente a él esperando para ver que tenía que hacer.

-Ahora coge la crema pero antes tienes que aplicarte un hechizo protector a tus manos para que esta no tenga efecto sobre ti.

Sidney hizo el hechizo ante la mirada de Severus y cogió la crema de nuevo.

-Coge una poca y aplícala en el cuerpo.

* * *

Ella asintió y comenzó a coger una poca, se quedo quieta ante la visión del cuerpo casi desnudo de él en la cama, a pesar de que estuviera herido ella seguía mirándole, y le gustaba lo que veía, demasiado.

* * *

**¡¿Y a quién no le gustaria verle a así?! Jajaja Buenas! Perdón por la tardanza (algún dia de estos vuestros crucios me llegarán de verdad xD) Termine el capítulo anoche pero estaba tan cansada que me fui a dormir, no sin antes empezar con el capítulo 23 para no perder el hilo.**

**Un saludo y espero poder acabar el capítulo hoy para actualizar mañana!**


	23. Dispuesta

**************************************Nada de lo que aparece aqui es mio (excepto la protagonista) personajes, lugares, etc. son obra de JK Rowling.**

**************************************Advertencia: Cursiva para legeremancia**

* * *

**Dispuesta**

Tras unos instantes de silencio donde ella admiraba su cuerpo y el la miraba a ella con bastante vergüenza por comprobar como ella le miraba, finalmente Sidney avanzó hacia él y comenzó a aplicarle la crema en las piernas. Lo hacía con delicadeza, cuidando su presión y sin hacer algo brusco que pudiera dañarle, se limitaba a mover sus manos suavemente por su piel sin ninguna dirección en concreto.

Ella a pesar de estar concentrada en la tarea que hacía no podía negar que disfrutaba con lo que estaba haciendo, tocaba su piel y lo hacía de la manera más profunda que podía hacerlo. Avanzaba lentamente por sus piernas y notaba como estas habían temblado en un par de ocasiones ante el roce de la joven en sus muslos. Sin duda este hombre no podía quejarse del físico que tenia, su cuerpo no tenía grandes músculos pero estaba en forma, y las cicatrices y los golpes solo reflejaban su dureza. Le gustaba lo que veía, le encantaba lo que tocaba, ojala el no estuviera herido y esa situación fuera otra.

* * *

Severus en ese momento solo tenía un pensamiento en mente, y no era el dolor, sino tratar de relajarse todo lo que pudiera para que en la situación en la que estaba su cuerpo no le traicionara, pero lo tenía muy difícil. Esa chica se iba acercando cada vez más a su zona intima, sus muslos estaban siendo acariciados con tal suavidad que su piel solo se erizaba ante su tacto y deseaba que pasara de nuevo por el rastro de fuego que sus manos habían dejado.

* * *

Ya había tocado los calzoncillos que él llevaba, pero no sabía si la crema debería aplicarse también ahí, estaba totalmente avergonzada, a pesar de haber tenido muchos novios y de haber tenido cierta intimidad con ellos ese tipo de contacto con él, era diferente. Se armo de valor y le pregunto.

-¿Quieres que...

-No, no hace falta-contesto rápidamente el-Continua por aquí.

Ella se levanto de donde estaba y se acerco más hasta su pecho, quedando sentada en un costado, se quito los zapatos tirándolos al suelo y se puso de rodillas en la cama comenzando a aplicarle la crema por todo el abdomen. Ese glorioso pecho que ella ya había descubierto semanas antes y que le había parecido perfecto seguía siéndolo a pesar del tono rojizo que tenia por las heridas. Trataba de alejar sus pensamientos sobre las caricias en el bosque y lo que estaba haciendo ahora, eso no resultaba beneficioso para ella. Se centraba en curarlo, pero ver como él la miraba mientras ella estaba casi sobre él con sus manos ascendiendo lentamente por su cuerpo no ayudaba a dejar esos pensamientos.

* * *

El estaba aguanto la situación casi peor que la tortura con Voldemort, Sidney resultaba muy hermosa ya de por sí, pero verla entregada a su cuerpo, acariciando cada centímetro de su piel sin ningún gesto de desprecio, más bien de estar disfrutándolo. Con su pelo suelto algo revuelto, sus mejillas encendidas y el sudor recorriendo su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho y perderse en el interior de la camisa mientras que su falda revelaba cada vez que se movía algo más. Eso solo podía definirse de una manera, ella era jodidamente atractiva. A la mierda las maldiciones y la tortura que había pasado, esto merecía la pena. No pudo evitar pensar en verla encima suyo, así, de ese mismo modo, con esa ropa, su pelo y ese sudor, solo que esta vez el sudor seria enteramente provocado por el. Su curiosidad en esos momentos sobrepasaba otras cosas y pensó en lo que estaría pensando ella. Aunque al principio no creía que fuera lo mejor finalmente no pudo resistirlo y la miro fijamente a los ojos, adentrándose en sus pensamientos.

_Pudo verse a sí mismo, ellos estaban en el bosque, besándose y acariciándose, de repente el recuerdo dio paso a otro, esta vez ambos estaban en un aula y ella le estaba empujando y se ponía encima de él. Ella le besaba con pasión hasta que el finalmente le correspondía, la escena desaparecía y se volvía a formar otra, esta era desconocía ante él y se extraño. Seguían estando ambos, sin embargo el juraba no haber estado en una situación así con ella, se encontraban en clase y los compañeros desaparecían del aula por ordenes suyas, entonces el sujetándola con fuerza la subía hasta su mesa y la despojaba de la camisa mientras la besaba frenéticamente. Aturdido por ello y sin comprender salió de su mente, se encontró con su mirada, avergonzada y confusa._

-¿Así que en la mesa?-dijo Severus sorprendido por el descubrimiento.

-¿Cómo dices?-dijo sorprendida Sidney.

-Me refiero a lo que acabo de ver.

-¿Has entrado en mi mente?-pregunto confundida.

-Si, no debí hacerlo, pero sentía curiosidad.

-¿Curiosidad? ¿Por qué?

-Por saber por qué haces esto, en que piensas mientras lo haces.

-¿Acaso crees que es desagradable para mí?

-Eso creía, pero-hizo una pausa y compuso una sonrisa-Al parecer no es desagradable, es más has soñado con ello.

* * *

Ella se puso algo más roja, no esperaba que el descubriera que ella fantaseaba con él y mucho menos que estaba pensando de una manera lujuriosa mientras le aplicaba la crema, sin embargo no se quedo atrás y le miro directamente a los ojos.

-Estoy segura que igual que tu conmigo. ¿O me equivoco?

* * *

El brillo que tenían sus ojos por haber descubierto que ella tenia fantasías con el se había perdido en el momento en que ella se adueño de la situación y fue él a quien se dirigían los comentarios. Por supuesto que había tenido sueños nada formales con ella y que estos eran muy frecuentes pero no pensaba revelarlo. En la mayoría de ellos ella se retorcía bajo su cuerpo, gimiendo y gritando su nombre mientras él la hacía suya. ¿Cómo revelar algo así? Sin embargo aunque el había descubierto que ella también soñaba sexualmente con él y al principio se había avergonzado, ahora estaba ahí frente a el admitiéndolo sin descaro. ¿Podía encontrarse en una situación menos tensa?

* * *

-Parece que por tu pausa he dado en el clavo ¿cierto profesor?-dijo ella dándole el mayor énfasis a llamarle profesor, haciendo que él se sintiera como un pervertido aunque ella hubiera reconocido hacer lo mismo.

Severus no contesto, pero sus mejillas si lo hicieron por él, Sidney sonreía para sí misma mientras seguía con la crema, llego hasta su cuello y vio varias marcas, no dijo nada pero se percato de ello, demasiadas cosas que investigar. Tratando de restar importancia le dijo.

-¿Sabes?-se acerco hasta su oído y con su cuerpo totalmente pegado a su pecho descubierto le susurro-Desearía que esta situación fuera otra, que tu no estuvieras herido, no sabes el esfuerzo que estoy haciendo para no lanzarme sobre ti.

* * *

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se levanto dejando la crema en la mesita, Severus estaba tan confuso por la sensualidad de sus palabras y por haber sentido su cuerpo pegado al suyo que cuando vio como ella estaba quitándole la camisa de los brazos reacciono en el último instante, antes de que ella descubriera el brazo donde se encontraba la marca tenebrosa.

-No, déjalo, tranquila.

-Pero te sentirás mejor y más cómodo si...

-No en serio, insisto, tengo algo de frio, además aún me tienes que dar la poción.

Ella se giro para encender la chimenea y cogió el frasco con la poción.

-Levántame un poco la cabeza-dijo Severus.

Ella la cogió con una de sus manos y en la otra tenía el frasco, lo poso en sus labios y comenzó a beber.

* * *

Instantes después el termino y volvió a recostarlo en la almohada dejando el frasco en la mesita. Ella se dirigió al armario mientras él la observaba atentamente, saco de allí una manta fina para no agobiarle de calor, espero a que la crema se infiltrara en el cuerpo de él, un proceso que se había acelerado gracias a la poción, y entonces se la puso encima tapándole hasta el torso.

Se quedo mirándole, entonces pensó en algo.

-Debes de tener hambre, ¡un momento voy a por algo y vuelvo!

-¡Espera no!

A Severus no le dio tiempo a replicar, ella ya había salido como un rayo por la puerta, la verdad es que tenía hambre, ese dia solo había comido lo que tomo en el desayuno, se perdió la comida por su reunión y la cena por estar desmayado. Sin embargo no le apetecía que ella anduviera fuera para que alguien pudiera verla y castigarla. Se quedo ahí mirando el techo mientras trataba de recordar todo lo que había pasado.

* * *

Tras unos minutos llego corriendo de nuevo, volvía con las manos vacías, el no comprendía nada, pero probablemente pensaba en que la habían descubierto. Cuando la iba a preguntar un sonido de aparición le freno.

-Muchas gracias Finchy, has sido muy rápido-le dijo Sidney al elfo que había aparecido en el cuarto con una gran bandeja llena de cosas.

-Finchy solo quiere servirla lo más rápido posible Señorita Potter-contesto el elfo embobado sonriéndola mientras sus brazos temblaban del peso que sostenía en la bandeja.

-Trae Finchy, me ocupo yo-ella le retiro la bandeja y la dejo junto a la cama-Has sido muy amable.

-De nada señorita Potter ¿Finchy puede ayudarle en algo más?-le dijo el elfo expectante a otra orden.

-Por el momento nada más, muchas gracias-acarició su cabeza-Puedes retirarte.

El elfo sonrió una última vez hacia la joven y desapareció.

* * *

Ella estaba ahora arreglando la mesita desocupándola para poder dejar ahí la bandeja, se dirigió hacia el armario a dejar los frascos y cogió uno nuevo ocultándolo en su mano, poción para el dolor, estaba segura de que el tenia dolor pero era tan cabezota que no lo admitiría. Así que se dio la vuelta y comenzó a preparar la comida para dársela.

-No has debido de correr tal riesgo, no merece la pena-le dijo Severus.

-No he corrido ningún riesgo.

-Ese elfo puede hablar y...

-Conozco a Finchy desde que llegue, es un elfo muy fiel, no me traicionaría.

-¿Así que te ha ayudado más veces?-trato de indagar Severus.

Ella seguía preparando la comida, en un momento en que le dio la espalda aprovecho para poner un poco de la poción en el zumo que llevaba, se metió el frasco en el bolsillo.

Se giro dedicándole una sonrisa, se sentó a su lado y arreglo las almohadas para que el pudiera comer sin estar totalmente tumbado.

-No me has contestado.

-Abre la boca-dijo ella mientras tenía en sus manos un tenedor con un trozo de carne.

Sin poder hacer nada más Severus abrió la boca y ella comenzó a darle de comer, a pesar de las insistencias de él en que no quería más, ella había conseguido que el comiera todo el plato de carne, unas patatas y un poco de chocolate, mientras poco a poco le daba el zumo de calabaza.

-¿Crees que soy un niño para darme zumo?-decía el tratando de evitarlo.

-Déjame pensarlo, estas en la cama, te estoy dando de comer, abre la boca.

Resignado dejaba que ella siguiera.

Cuando termino el zumo, sus parpados le pesaban y solo quería descansar.

-Deberías irte ya, has hecho mucho ya por mi hoy.

-Ni lo sueñes Severus, me quedaré aquí-contesto ella tajantemente.

-Oye no quiero que te pase algo, yo estaré bien.

Ella lo volvió a mirar y el entendió que ella no se movería de ahí, realmente se estaba preocupando por él, y eso era la primera vez que le ocurría, que alguien se preocupara por él.

Se levanto para revisarle las heridas y volvió a taparle, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Debes descansar, duerme, yo estaré en el despacho arreglando el desastre que hay.

El asintió y ella salió hacia el despacho dejándole que se durmiera.

* * *

Despertó por el crepitar de las llamas, su cuerpo aún estaba dolorido pero estaba mucho mejor que ayer, trato de incorporarse y vio como ella estaba dormida en el sofá, acurrucada bajo su túnica. Sonrió levemente y se levanto sin hacer ruido, fue hacia la ventana y observo que era muy temprano, cerca de las 6, la hora a la que el solía despertarse. Se dirigió al baño y en el espejo observo su cuerpo, más cicatrices adornaban su abdomen, por lo demás estaba como siempre, flaco, pálido y desagradable. Pensó que ella aún tardaría en despertar así que tomo una ducha.

* * *

El sonido del agua golpear contra el suelo la saco de su sueño, apenas había dormido un par de horas, se mantuvo toda la noche despierta por si el necesitaba algo, pero estaba profundamente dormido. Cuando miro a la cama y vio que estaba vacía supuso que el habría ido a tomar un ducha, se levanto y frente a un espejo comenzó a acomodarse, sin duda su pelo necesitaba un arreglo. Fue hacia el despacho de Severus y busco en las estanterías una poción que le ayudaría a encontrarse mejor tras lo ocurrido. Cogió el frasco y de repente la puerta del despacho se abrió. Del susto casi se cae de la escalera donde estaba subida.

-Cuidado señorita Potter.

-Di, director-consiguió decir ella cuando se agarro con fuerza a la escalera y comenzó a descender con el frasco.

Una vez en el suelo y sin saber que hacer no podía evitar dirigir su mirada hacia el director y a la puerta que comunicaba con la habitación del profesor.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí tan temprano?-pregunto Albus.

-Yo, yo...bueno, vera-su cerebro trabajaba a toda velocidad para decir una excusa-Lo que pasa, es...

-¿Si?

-Me cole en el despacho para robar unas pociones.

Era lo único que podía decir que podía ser creíble y no afectaría a Severus aunque ella sí que se vería afectada.

-¿En serio?-pregunto el director asombrado, ella asintió mirando al suelo avergonzada-¡Vaya! Debo decir que no era algo que me esperaba de alguien como usted.

-Lo siento director, estoy realmente avergonzada.

Dumbledore avanzo unos pasos hacia ella.

-Me permite saber ¿por qué pociones se ha arriesgado usted tanto?-le extendió el brazo y ella no tuvo otro remedio que entregarle el frasco.

-Poción reconstituyente ¿acaso necesita usted una poca? ¿Se encuentra mal?

-Si director.

-¿Por qué no fue a la enfermería en ese caso?

Dumbledore había dado en el clavo, no pensó en algo como eso, creía que el director se escandalizaría tanto que no haría más preguntas y directamente la castigaría.

-No quería molestar tan temprano a Madame Pomfrey.

-¿Y por algo así se expone a convertirse en una delincuente?

* * *

Sabía que ella estaba mintiendo y que cada nueva respuesta que daba era otra mentira más que junto a las anteriores tapaban a una mentira mucho mayor. En esos momentos no quería acusarla directamente de mentirosa, pero trataba de tantear para que ella dijera la verdad, pero parecía que no iba a ocurrir. Estaba realmente decepcionado con Severus por haber permitido que el contacto con ella hubiera seguido y avanzado hasta no sabía qué punto pero podía darse una idea.

Ella seguía mirando al suelo, quiso terminar con esa farsa.

-Lo lamento mucho de veras director.

-Entiendo, permítame que aclaremos este asunto con la víctima del robo entonces-avanzo hasta la puerta que daba acceso al dormitorio del profesor pero ella le bloqueo el acceso poniéndose en medio-Señorita Potter ¿que hace?

* * *

Estaba realmente asustada, anoche Severus no quiso que ella avisara a nadie así que suponía que Dumbledore tampoco entraba dentro de ello. No quería que él le viera con ese aspecto malherido, ni siquiera ella sabia como o quien se lo había hecho e imaginaba que estaría en serios problemas si el director llegara a enterarse. Con toda la valentía que tenía en ese momento solo decidió hacer una cosa, impedirle que lo viera, era algo infantil y se estaría jugando un gran castigo, pero era la única opción que tenia. Se coloco delante de la puerta y bloqueo el paso al director.

-Lo siento director pero, usted sabe como es el profesor Snape, sabe el genio que tiene, no quiero que me grite ni me humille. Por favor, se lo pido, no le diga nada, cumpliré el castigo que a usted le parezca pero que no se entere.

-Señorita Potter, por favor, este es un asunto que le concierne, mi deber es informarle de lo que ha pasado.

Ella se arrodillo y comenzó a implorarle.

-Por favor director se lo pido-se estaba comenzando a meter tanto en el papel que comenzaron a brotar unas lagrimas, aunque a la vista de Dumbledore serian de terror, en realidad eran de temor, pero temor a que no le descubrieran-Se lo ruego, no le diga nada.

-Levántate querida-la ayudo a levantarse-No diré nada, pero no quedaras sin sanción, dirígete ahora mismo a mi despacho y espera frente a la puerta.

-Gracias señor-aún así ella no quedaba tranquila, si él se quedaba eso significaría que lo vería, así que para alertar a Severus comenzó a hablar en un tono más fuerte-Muchas gracias director, es usted tan generoso. Gracias, en serio.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió por completo y de ella salió un Severus Snape totalmente recuperado, sin ninguna muestra física de que le hubiera podido ocurrir algo. Tan erguido e impasible como siempre, cualquiera podría calificar de mentira que ella le encontró ayer tirado en el suelo desmayado y lleno de sangre. Observo un momento la escena.

-Director-dijo a modo de saludo-¿Señorita Potter? ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

Cuando iba a abrir la boca para hablar el director la silencio hablando él.

-Me estaba acompañando, a veces no recuerdo lo grande que es este castillo-se volvió hacia ella-Ya puede marcharse señorita, la veré luego, gracias.

Ella se giro y salió del despacho, más aliviada, Severus estaba bien, el director no había descubierto nada y estaba segura de que estaría castigada. Genial, demasiadas emociones para un comienzo de dia, y ni siquiera había tenido clases. Se dirigió hacia el despacho del director pensando en todo lo ocurrido.

* * *

El despacho estaba tan silencioso como el castillo, a pesar de la gran tensión que había, esos dos hombres se miraban pero no decían nada. Dumbledore fue quien hablo primero.

-Severus, estoy sumamente decepcionado contigo, esta situación no hace más que consternarme. No entiendo como desobedeces una orden como la que te di, ¡ella no es más que una cría!-dijo exasperado el director.

-Se equivoca.

-¿Cómo has dicho?-el director le miraba atónito.

-Digo que se equivoca totalmente, si me permite le explicaré todo lo ocurrido.

* * *

Ambos tomaron asiento y Snape comenzó a narrarle todo lo ocurrido desde su encuentro ayer con Voldemort, lo que le había dicho, las torturas y luego su incapacidad para llegar hasta el castillo. Entonces le conto que se desmayo, pero obvio que había sido en el interior de su habitación para que el director no siguiera manteniendo sospechas de su relación con la joven, y que en mitad del pasillo ella fue quien lo encontró y le ayudo a recobrar el conocimiento. Le curó y tan solo estuvo cuidando de él durante la noche.

Dumbledore escuchaba cada una de las palabras con atención, sin duda esa joven había ayudado a Severus, no solo curando las heridas sino soportando la humillación de lo ocurrido en el despacho y su castigo, sin contar la charla que la esperaría en el despacho.

-Debo reconocer que estoy sorprendido. Te pido disculpas por mis palabras.

Severus asintió aceptando las palabras.

-He de reconocer que esa joven es muy leal, sabía que era muy valiente y que defiende a sus amigos. Pero la actitud que ha tenido hoy enfrentándose a mí por creer salvarte es algo admirable.

Severus no comprendía nada, desde que escucho como ella hablaba con alguien cuando el acababa de vestirse tras salir del baño sabia que algo estaba pasando. Cuando el abrió la puerta y se encontró al director y a ella supo que debía reaccionar siguiéndole la corriente.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Sin duda ella pensó que yo no debería ver el aspecto con el que te encontrabas-sonrió-Mi sorpresa al verla en el despacho al entrar hizo que ella se pusiera alerta, la pregunte que hacia aquí y ella para protegerte dijo que estaba robando frascos con pociones-entonces el director le enseño el frasco que ella le había dado y lo dejo sobre la mesa.

-Fue muy imprudente haciendo algo así.

-Los adolescentes son imprudentes Severus. Pero he de reconocer que su actitud me ha dejado fascinado-el profesor seguía sin entender-Verás, ella como te he dicho alguna vez es muy orgullosa, no reconocería un error aunque lo supiera, además siempre actúa en beneficio propio, pocas veces la he visto involucrarse en algo si ella no obtenía algo a cambio. Que haya expuesto de ese modo su imagen, lo cual para ella es una de las cosas más importantes, por otra persona...-entrelazo sus dedos y comenzó a pensar.

-No creo que el gesto...

-No lo entiendes Severus, ella ha creado una imagen suya perfecta durante todo este tiempo en Hogwarts, y por creer que te evitaba un problema se ha acusado a sí misma de robo, mentir y se ha rebajado a implorarme.

-¿Implorarle?-el profesor arqueo una ceja sin comprender.

-Cuando iba a acceder a tu habitación ella se interpuso en el camino para que yo no te pudiera ver, comenzó a implorarme para que yo no te avisara, le prometí que no lo haría, al saber que ella tendría que irse comenzó a hablar más alto para alertarte a ti.

Severus reflexionaba toda la información que él le estaba dando, aunque no quería admitir delante de Dumbledore para no levantar sospechas, sabía que lo que ella había hecho era admirable. Había arriesgado mucho por él, sin saber el motivo de nada, solo confió en el. Alguien confiaba en el, sin explicaciones o por obligación.

-Estaba dispuesta a arruinar su imagen por ti-dijo el director como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

* * *

**Buenas! Recien sacado de la revisión de faltas en Word xD. Lo primero de todo, creo que más de una (y yo me incluyo la primera) estariamos dispuestas a darle la crema a Sev =P **

**Me queda muy poquito para terminar, espero que hayais estado atent s a cualquier cabo que haya podido dejar suelto porque obviamente tiene su razón xD**

**Que continueis pasando un buen fin de semana! Un saludo!**


	24. El lago

**************************************Nada de lo que aparece aqui es mio (excepto la protagonista) personajes, lugares, etc. son obra de JK Rowling.**

**************************************Advertencia: Capítulo súbido de tono, leer bajo vuestra responsabilidad.**

* * *

**El Lago**

Tras la conversación con Dumbledore en el despacho, Severus se detuvo a pensar todo con calma. Todo lo que había dicho el director era cierto, ella era una chica que solo defendía a alguien cuando realmente le importaba, sino ella no se metía en el asunto. ¿Quería decir eso entonces que para Sidney el era una persona importante? Aunque no podía creérselo sabía que la respuesta era sí. ¿Ella implorando? ¿Aceptando un castigo? ¿Acusándose de algo que no ha hecho? Demasiados riesgos por alguien que ni siquiera había sido sincero con ella. Se sentía como un traidor, para él en esos momentos el termino de traidor tenía sentido con ello, y no con su tarea como espía. Le costaba tanto entender como ella podía sentir algo por alguien tan repugnante como lo era él, si Lily no le encontró nada bueno ¿que podía haberle encontrado ella? ¿Por qué Lily no lo había encontrado?

Ante el director no lo dijo para que no sospechara pero esperaba que no fuera muy duro con el castigo que le impondría, al fin y al cabo era un "castigo" ante los ojos de ella, puesto que seguirían sin revelarle su tarea de espía, pero seguía siendo un castigo inmerecido.

* * *

Se encontraba en el gran comedor, cenando, no tenia ánimos para hablar con sus amigas, tras la reprimenda en el despacho del director su energía había desaparecido. Solo le quedaba el consuelo de que lo estaba haciendo por él. Pero sin duda lo más duro vendría ahora, tras terminar el postre se dirigió hacia el lugar de castigo, la biblioteca. Dumbledore le había ordenado limpiar cada estantería y libro que allí había, sin magia. Tan solo tenía un trapo y cera para las estanterías. Cuando llego ya la estaba esperando la señora Pince, quien le requiso la varita y se marcho con ella, no sin antes amenazarla diciéndola que si un solo libro caía o sufría algún daño su varita no volvería a ella jamás.

Cansada y sin haber empezado aún tomo la escalera y comenzó con los estantes de los primeros pasillos, los libros almacenados allí arriba tenían tanto polvo que estaba segura que no habían sido revisados en años. Tomo el trapo y empezó a limpiar.

* * *

Solo la vio en el gran comedor, en la comida y en la cena, ella no hablaba con nadie y por su cara sabía que Dumbledore había sido demasiado realista en su conversación con ella. No levanto su cabeza para dirigirle la mirada ni una sola vez, a pesar de que el la había mirado todo el rato. No sabía que castigo le habría impuesto pero por su semblante parecía algo pesado. Cuando la vio levantarse tras cenar termino su propia cena y se dirigió a un lugar donde creía que estaría.

Cuando llego hasta el cuarto de Filch toco la puerta.

-Profesor Snape ¿que desea?-dijo Filch.

-La señorita Potter podría salir un momento.

-¿Potter? No, ella no esta aquí profesor.

-¿No está aquí? ¿Donde está entonces?

-No lo sé profesor ¿Acaso está castigada?

-Déjalo Filch, buenas noches.

Severus se fue a paso rápido de allí, estaba contrariado, los castigos solían ser con el conserje, les tocaba quedarse con él y acompañarle limpiando por el castillo. ¿Donde podría estar entonces? Como si de una chispa se tratara, la idea de que ella no iba a cumplir el castigo llego a su mente, tenía sentido, por lo menos para él. Estaba claro que aunque ella se hubiera acusado y hubiera aceptado el castigo otra cosa es que lo fuera a cumplir. Con gesto decidido fue hacia la torre de Gryffindor, no esperaba una cobardía como esa, a pesar de que era lógica.

Al llegar estuvo ante el retrato de la dama gorda, quien no le dejo pasar por no saber la contraseña, a los pocos minutos varios alumnos de Gryffindor llegaban tras la cena, satisfecho se acerco hasta ellos.

-Buenas noches profesor Snape-dijeron los chiquillos asustados de ver a su profesor.

-Buenas noches, podría ir alguno de ustedes a la sala común de su casa y avisar a la señorita Potter para que salga-no era una petición amistosa, era una orden clara.

Los muchachos nerviosos entraron. Severus esperaba impaciente fuera. El retrato volvió a abrirse y salieron los jóvenes.

-He dicho que saliera la señorita Potter, no ustedes.

-Lo, lo siento profesor, pero Sidney no esta aquí-dijo uno de ellos.

-¿Tan ineptos son los Gryffindor que no saben mirar en una habitación?-Snape aparto de un empujón a los jóvenes y entro por el retrato a la sala.

Esta estaba ocupada solo por tres personas, y ninguna de ellas era Sidney. Molesto, hechizo las escaleras para que le permitieran subir al cuarto de las chicas y camino hacia el cuarto donde ella dormía. Cuando encontró las puertas que indicaban 6º entro en cada una de ellas, pero en ninguna la hallo. Con la última puerta dio un portazo y bajo las escaleras. Cruzo la sala común como un rayo y salió de ella.

¿Donde rayos podía estar? Una cosa era no acudir al castigo, pero si no lo hacia donde se había escondido. Mientras bajaba las escaleras una idea llego a su mente, en una de las ventanas apareció un brillo que le hizo pararse y mirar. El lago. ¡Claro, como no había caído antes! A toda prisa se dirigió hacia allí.

* * *

Solo había limpiado cuatro estanterías y su pelo ya había adoptado un color distinto, el gris. El polvo que se había generado al mover los libros estaba ahora esparcido alrededor y la había cubierto por completo. No hacía más que toser y estornudar, y debía tener cuidado porque estaba segura que si un estornudo caía sobre un libro, esa bruja lo sabría y montaría en cólera. Los libros eran una gran fuente de referencia, eso ella lo sabía, pero de ahí a desarrollar una pasión por ellos... Sin duda Sidney creía que lo que esa vieja necesitaba era conocer hombres, seguro que su cara cambiaria y no estaría de tan mal humor siempre.

* * *

Regresaba de peor humor, ella no estaba ahí tampoco. Había recorrido toda la orilla del lago, había ido al lugar donde solían ir, nada. Ella no estaba en ningún lugar. Atravesó las puertas del castillo y camino por los pasillos aprovechando para hacer ronda. No tuvo que andar mucho más hasta encontrarse con lo que había estado buscando. Una luz le saco de sus pensamientos, había visto una luz al final de ese pasillo, justo donde la biblioteca. Se dirigió a toda prisa hacia allí, iba a descontar una buena cantidad de puntos a los que se encontraran allí. Cuando llego a la puerta se quedo observando, escucho estornudos, entro y fue cuando la vio. Subida a la escalera en lo más alto de la estantería, el libro que sostenía se le había escapado de las manos. Antes de que impactara en el suelo él lo hechizo para que flotara. Ella dirigió su mirada al libro con las manos en su cara, espantada de lo que le diría esa arpía, pero el libro no llego al suelo.

-Deberías tener más cuidado, sino la bibliotecaria te lo haría pagar.

Sidney se giro y fue cuando lo vio.

-Gra...-otro estornudo-Gracias.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Severus.

-Cumplir mi castigo.

-Dumbledore te ha puesto a limpiar.

-Hasta el último de los libros, si.

Bajo de la escalera para coger el libro que se había caído, tomo el trapo y lo limpio.

-Lo lamento.

Ella levanto la cabeza y le miro.

-No es nada-dijo volviendo a su tarea de limpieza.

El la tomo de la barbilla y levanto su cara, se quedo mirando el aspecto que tenia, su pelo cubierto de polvo, su cara pálida, la nariz roja de tanto estornudar. Paso su varita junto a ella y la suciedad desapareció.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto solamente él.

Ella no contestaba pero sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

-¿Por qué me protegiste? Pudiste haber dicho cualquier otra cosa, ¿por qué cargaste con la culpa?

-Ya te lo he dicho, nunca te haría daño, jamás haría algo que te perjudicara. Preferí cargar con la culpa-hizo una pausa-y lo sigo prefiriendo.

Se quedo unos instantes viéndola, reflejaba sinceridad y protección. Dos sentimientos que nadie, a excepción de su amistad con Lily, le había dado. Sin resistirse acorto la distancia entre ambos y la beso. No con pasión ni fuerza, sino con dulzura, la misma con la que ella le había tratado. Quiso devolverle todo lo que él había sentido cuando ella se dedico a curarlo con la mayor suavidad del mundo. Su mano sujetaba su cuello acariciándolo con lentitud, mientras que la otra jugaba con su pelo, tan suave y sedoso. Sus labios eran tan dulces que no tenía ninguna prisa en profundizar, y la suavidad con la que las manos de ella acariciaban su pecho hacia que flotara en una nube. Descansaría si pudiera en esos labios para siempre.

Se separo a tomar aire y cuando abrió sus ojos vio como ella le miraba y sonreía, no con picardía, ni con maldad, solo con dulzura. Le retiro unos mechones que caían sobre ella para apartarlos tras su oreja.

-¿Sabes?-dijo Sidney-Esta es la primera vez que sin yo pedírtelo o estar buscándolo me besas.

Tenía razón, ella siempre era la que le provocaba para que ocurriera algo, sin embargo esa vez, el beso había salido solo, de su interior. El deseaba besarla, y lo hizo.

-¿No te gustó?

-Me encanto.

* * *

Volvieron a juntar sus labios y ella se aferro entre sus brazos, si el castigo iba a ser así por ella que estuviese castigada todos los días. Le encantaba esa faceta del Severus dulce, el que jugaba con su pelo, el que no tenía prisa por adentrarse en su boca, el que probaba sus labios como si fueran un exquisito manjar.

Al separarse esta vez, sus frentes quedaron juntas mientras respiraban, ella soltó el abrazo y agarro entre sus manos una de las suyas, desabrocho la túnica y posó la mano de Severus sobre su corazón, poniendo las suyas encima.

-¿Lo notas?-pregunto Sidney.

El asintió, había notado como el corazón de ella palpitaba frenéticamente, exactamente igual que el suyo.

-Esta así por ti, siempre.

* * *

Algo en el pecho de Severus hizo que latiera aún con más fuerza, sabía que era una locura pero esas palabras eran lo único que necesitaba. Se separo de ella, cogió su varita y limpio toda la estantería y los libros.

-¿Tienes que limpiar todas hoy?-le pregunto.

-No, en realidad tengo que venir todas las noches hasta que termine de limpiar todo.

-Vámonos.

-Pero...

-Vámonos, ven conmigo-Severus tendió su mano y ella la miro, no tardo dos segundos en entrelazarla con la suya, coger su túnica y seguirle.

* * *

Caminaban por esos pasillos con las manos juntas, el iba seguro y decidido, ella le miraba, no sabía a donde iban pero estaba segura con él. Salieron por las puertas y caminaron por los terrenos. Tras unos minutos llegaron hacia el lugar que ella le había mostrado a él, sin comprender le pregunto.

-¿Que hacemos aquí?

-Tú me mostraste tu lugar, ahora yo te quiero mostrar el mío-contesto Severus pausadamente.

-Pero...este es el mío ¿Cual se supone que es el tuyo?

-Este-la beso de nuevo-A partir de ahora este es también mi lugar.

Cuando lo escucho no pudo hacer más que sonreír, le tumbo en el suelo y le beso, no se cansaría nunca de eso.

* * *

Llevaban allí horas, la noche era de las más oscuras que había visto, las estrellas iluminaban con una fuerza inusual, no hacía nada de frio, solo una brisa ligera. Era una noche simplemente perfecta. Sus brazos la rodeaban y su cabeza descansaba en su pecho, recordaba un trozo de una canción muggle que oyó el verano en casa de sus abuelos "_Oh, say can you see my stars, The night time is almost ours_" En este momento ella veía las estrellas, las veía, las sentía. Su corazón no dejaba de palpitar con fuerza, creía que en cualquier momento estallaría a llorar de felicidad. ¿Así que esto es el amor? Empezó a reírse de las locuras que pensaba.

-¿Por qué siempre que estamos aquí te tengo que hacer la misma pregunta?-dijo Severus quien acababa de abrir los ojos y se había extrañado de su risa.

Ella se movió y giro para quedarse sobre un costado, apoyando su cabeza sobre una mano, mirándole y riéndose.

-¿Que por qué me rio?-el asintió-Porque jamás imagine que me pudiera sentir así, creo que en cualquier momento llorare o saltare de felicidad-mientras lo decía sus ojos comenzaron a brillar por las lagrimas que se acumulaban en ellos-¿Ves? Es una locura.

* * *

Severus la miraba y se incorporo, sabía que era sentirse así.

-Pídeme que la detenga y lo haré-dijo cogiéndole la barbilla.

-Jamás te pediría eso, jamás Severus.

* * *

Busco sus labios y los encontró tan expectantes como los suyos, ella enredo sus manos en su pelo mientras le tumbaba en la hierba y se colocaba encima de él. Mordió su labio inferior ansiando entrar en su boca y el soltó un gemido que su boca amortiguo. Su lengua encontró la del hombre y comenzaron a jugar, como ya lo habían hecho otras veces. Una sensación parecida a una oleada de calor intenso comenzó a recorrerla el cuerpo entero, alojándose en gran parte en su estomago. Sentía esas cosquillas de felicidad.

* * *

-Vamos al agua-murmuro en su boca aún besándolo.

Comenzó a levantarse y a levantarle a él también, arrastrándole con ella hasta la orilla.

Cuando supo que lo estaba diciendo en serio el freno el paso.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-pregunto Severus.

Ella le soltó y mientras le seguía mirando comenzó a sonreírle, esa sonrisa era ya una vieja conocida para él y no le gustaba lo que sucedería a continuación.

Se llevo las manos a la camisa del uniforme y desabrocho lentamente cada uno de los botones que tenía abrochados, al terminar abrió su camisa y se la quito arrojándosela a él. Por reflejo el la cogió y siguió mirando como ella desabrochaba la falda y se deslizaba por sus piernas hasta llegar al suelo, se inclino para quitarse los zapatos y las medias y dejo todo en el suelo. Solo llevaba puesta la ropa interior, negra y con el borde de encaje. Suspiro ante su visión. Le dio la espalda y comenzó a andar hacia el lago contoneándose como si fuera una diosa que al llegar al agua se convertiría en una hermosa divinidad. El seguía parado ahí, estático viendo como ella avanzaba y el agua la iba cubriendo cada vez más. Segundos después su cabeza desapareció bajo el agua.

Se hallaba hipnotizado viendo como el lago reflejaba la luna y como las ondas del agua llegaban hasta la orilla, dejo la camisa junto al resto de su ropa y avanzo hasta el lago tratando de encontrarla. Habían pasado unos minutos y no la veía por ninguna parte. Al llegar junto a la orilla rastreo pero no encontró nada.

-Sidney si es uno de tus trucos para que me meta lo llevas claro, ya puedes salir-dijo en voz alta el profesor para que dejara sus bromas.

Siguió observando y no veía nada, ni siquiera el más mínimo movimiento de agua, comenzó a impacientarse y conjuro un potente Lumos con su varita rastreando el lago. No veía a nadie.

-Sidney-volvió a llamarla él.

Ninguna respuesta, bastante molesto dejo su varita en la orilla cerca de unas rocas y comenzó a maldecir.

-Mierda-dijo Severus mientras se quitaba túnica, levita, pantalones, zapatos y calcetines. Los dejo sobre esa roca y comenzó a adentrarse en el agua. No era un gran nadador pero se zambullo hasta donde la había visto por última vez, metió su cabeza bajo el agua tratando de bucear pero entre la oscuridad que había y la que ya de por sí tenía el lago no veía absolutamente nada. Desorientado salió a la superficie y empezó a buscar, nado un par de metros más pero seguía sin encontrar nada.

Unos brazos se enroscaron en él y noto su cuerpo pegado a su espalda.

-¿A que no se esta tan mal?-dijo Sidney mientras mordía su oreja.

Severus se giro para encontrarse con ella, sonriente ante su triunfo.

-Estoy enfadado-dijo él con una mirada que intento ser lo más fría posible.

Ella volvió a acercarse y enrosco sus piernas en su cintura mientras le abrazaba.

-¿Si?-no le contesto y ella juguetonamente se acerco a su cuello y empezó a lamerlo mientras le susurraba-¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones?-Llego hasta su oreja y comenzó a jugar con su lóbulo-¿Mmm?

Que ella estuviera enroscada a el apretándose contra su entrepierna, mordiendo y lamiendo todo cuanto quería y le hablara así no ayudaba en nada a que Severus no se sintiera excitado. Sus manos viajaron automáticamente a su espalda, recorriendo la piel con suavidad mientras viajaban por sus curvas hasta llegar a sus deliciosas piernas. Ni la seda podría osar compararse al tacto que su piel cremosa tenia, tanto o más como la de Lily. Ella volvió a mirarle y su beso no dejo lugar a dudas de los sentimientos que tenia por él. La fuerza con la que penetraba en su boca, el anhelo que tenia de que él fuera suyo hacia que Severus no pensara fríamente. Solo hizo lo que en ese momento sentía y le quemaba por dentro para salir. Correspondiéndola al beso deslizo sus manos hacia sus caderas y con fuerza la apretó contra él para que notara el deseo que ella provocaba. Solo ella. Un gemido salió de su boca y Severus creyó que era lo más excitante que había oído nunca. El siguió presionándose contra ella mientras que Sidney entrelazaba con toda la fuerza que podía sus piernas a su cadera, quería sentirlo con la mayor intensidad posible.

* * *

Sus manos habían sucumbido totalmente al deseo, al principio se hallaban abrazándole pero después se adentraron en su pelo mojado tirando de él con algo de agresividad para profundizar más mientras le besaba con urgencia. Bajo por su espalda aún cubierta de su camisa y llego hasta su trasero donde estuvo un buen rato acariciándolo y ayudándole a que se presionara aún más contra ella. Sentía un calor irremediable, un fuego que se hallaba en su cuerpo y que aumentaba a medida que el seguía, guiándose por lo que sentía comenzó a restregarse contra su miembro. En cuanto lo hizo Severus paro de besarla y un rugido salió de lo más hondo de su garganta. Orgullosa de hacerlo sentir así continuo con su movimiento mientras sus manos se ocupaban en desabrochar su camisa y Severus se concentraba en besarla y degustar su cuello y su hombro.

Cuando termino con el último botón sus manos se posaron en su pecho y recorrió cuanto quiso dándole caricias, vagando por él. Las manos de Severus se adentraron en su pelo, la atrajeron hacia él y reclamo de nuevo sus labios, ella dejo que el tomara el control absoluto, cuando vio como sus manos deslizaban las tiras de su sujetador por sus hombros no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa aunque lo deseaba. Ella se lo puso más fácil y mientras seguía con una mano en su torso la otra se había dirigido a su propia espalda para deshacerse del sujetador.

* * *

Con mucho cuidado él se lo quito y sus manos se dirigieron a tocar lo que había anhelado tanto tiempo. Los llenaba de caricias y jugaba con ellos tal y como había hecho en muchas ocasiones en sus sueños. Esto era mil veces mejor que en ellos, el tamaño que estaba alcanzando su miembro era un claro indicativo de ello. Desesperado por poder probarlos la cogió de las nalgas y la levanto para poder dedicarse a lamerlos y probar si la sensación era mejor que en el sueño. Y por supuesto que lo era, ella se aferraba con fuerza a el mientras él jugaba mordisqueando suavemente y ella regalaba sus oídos con suaves gemidos. Estaba muy concentrado en lo que hacía, solo se aparto un momento para levantar la vista y posarse en su cara, quería verla, saber que sentía. Cuando vio su expresión de placer estaba más que satisfecho y junto a su oído le dijo algo que se moría por confesar.

-Ni te imaginas el tiempo que llevo deseando hacerte todo esto-la miro de nuevo a los ojos y volvió a susurrar-Y mucho más.

* * *

**Son las 04:06 de la mañana y no he podido evitar ponerme a acabar el capítulo y corregirle las faltas para subirlo de inmediato xD **

**Agradezco los reviews, espero que la cosa se este poniendo a la altura, disculpad mi "puritanismo", soy muy timida y me sigue costando esto de relatar con detalles una escena así a pesar de que en mi cabeza la escena puede que sea más fogosa incluso pero me contengo.**

**Dos cosas, la canción que menciono es "Oh say can you see" de Lana del Rey ( si, soy muy fan de ella) asi que con eso declaro que no me pertenece y demás, os recomiendo escucharla. La segunda, yo dije que esta por terminar el curso, y como el fic se situa en 6º obviamente también termina, pero...¿y séptimo? =P**

**Un fuerte saludo a todas! =D**


	25. Digno de ti

**************************************Nada de lo que aparece aqui es mio (excepto la protagonista) personajes, lugares, etc. son obra de JK Rowling.**

**************************************Advertencia: Capítulo súbido de tono, leer bajo vuestra responsabilidad.**

* * *

**Digno de ti**

En cuanto escucho esas palabras salir de su boca traspasaron su piel como la más profunda caricia que podía llegar hasta su corazón. Su deseo aumentaba y se sentía totalmente preparada para entregarse a él, tan solo respondió lo que sentía.

-Hazlo-dijo sinceramente mientras le miraba.

* * *

Los ojos de Severus, negros como la noche, tenían un brillo abrasador como resultado de la palabra de ella, una simple palabra que implicaba que estaba dispuesta a llegar más lejos con él. Se sentía emocionado, sería casi como su primera vez, la primera vez que lo haría con una mujer por la que el sintiera algo y la primera vez que la mujer sentiría algo por él. No pudo evitar sentirse nervioso al pensarlo.

* * *

Sidney cogió la camisa y la deslizo por sus brazos quitándosela y arrojándola en dirección a la orilla, pego su cuerpo al suyo y mientras le besaba, una de sus manos se entrelazo con la de él mientras la otra se deslizaba por su torso hasta llegar al elástico de los calzoncillos y metió su mano. No tenía mucha experiencia en esto pero trato de hacer lo que había oído en algunas ocasiones a sus amigas y a algunos chicos. Se guio en parte por su instinto. Acarició su miembro lentamente, lo agarro con delicadeza y comenzó a mover su mano. En cuanto lo hizo Severus la había mordido sin querer el labio haciéndola una pequeña herida de la que brotaba sangre. Suponiendo que iba en el camino correcto continuo, notando como la lengua de Severus se volvía más ansiosa en su lucha con la suya. Cada respiración que el daba golpeaba contra su boca y sus gemidos quedaban apagados en ella.

* * *

El no se había esperado que ella tomara la iniciativa así que reacciono tratando de controlar sus gemidos en cuanto ella le estaba acariciando, sin querer al apretar sus dientes la había mordido. Trataba de compensarla besándola mientras su lengua quitaba la sangre que brotaba de su labio. Si ella seguía así no aguantaría mucho más, su mano libre se dirigió hacia la braguita de ella y con algo de duda la acariciaba. Ella pareció entender eso porque le dio el empujón que le faltaba. Cuando sus bocas se separaron ella le dijo sobre sus labios.

-Te deseo, demasiado.

Severus dejo a un lado sus dudas e introdujo su mano entra las piernas de ella acariciándola. El agua no le dejaría saber como de excitada estaba ella pero por la fuerza con que ella apretaba su mano sabia que lo estaba. Mientras jugaba con ella uno de sus dedos se deslizo lentamente a su interior y noto la calidez que allí lo invadía y se imagino extasiado como se sentiría cuando la hiciera suya.

-Ahhhhhh-gimio en su oreja ella.

Aliviado por saber que ella lo estaba disfrutando continuo introduciéndolo esta vez algo más rápido. Sin embargo ella comenzó a revolverse inquieta y Severus supo que algo no iba bien, paro y la beso dándola tiempo a relajarse y a retomar, pero cuando lo hizo ella seguía igual.

-Relájate-le susurro Severus al oído creyendo que así ella se calmaría.

-Está bien-dijo Sidney-Solo no seas muy brusco por favor.

Severus paro de inmediato, no podía ser, no había parado a pensar en esa posibilidad, ¡menudo imbécil! Quiso aclarar sus dudas y comprobar si estaba en lo cierto.

-Sidney-dijo mirándola a los ojos-¿Es tu primera vez?

Sus ojos la delataron y no espero a verla asentir, cerro sus ojos con pesar retirando sus manos de su cuerpo y retirando su mano de su miembro. Ella lo miraba desconcertada pero él estaba decidido en eso, no pensaba ser el primer hombre para Sidney, ella se merecía a alguien mejor.

-Severus ¿qué pasa?

Respiro profundamente y la volvió a mirar.

-Nada.

-¿Entonces por qué has parado?

Como decir las palabras adecuadas en una situación así, tratando de ser lo más honesto posible la contesto.

-Sidney-la agarro de las manos y volvió a unirlas-Yo, yo no puedo ser digno de ti.

-¡Que tontería! Claro que lo eres.

-No lo entiendes, yo-bufo desesperado-Yo no soy digno de ser el primer hombre con el que decidas tener algo tan profundo como eso.

-Oye Severus, es una tontería ¿vale? Eres el indicado, te deseo, estoy más que preparada y tu también lo estas ¿Por qué esperar?

-Es que...-trataba de contestar el, pero era muy difícil sin decir que se sentía el peor de los hombres si lo hacía, las acciones que realizaba como mortifago no serian nada en comparación a la culpa que tendría.

* * *

Ella seguía mirándolo y al ver duda en sus ojos le pregunto lo que pasaba por su cabeza pero temía por afirmar.

-¿Acaso no estas pasándolo bien? ¿Es porque soy inexperta y no vas a disfrutar?

* * *

¿Como había tenido tanta suerte de encontrarse con una chica así, que a pesar de ser infinitamente bella y atractiva, que lo excitaba como nadie lo había hecho, se culpaba a ella misma de ser el problema?

-Escúchame-dijo el mirándola-Tú no eres el problema, créeme cuando te digo que me lo estaba pasando bien ¿sino que era lo que tocabas?-ella se sonrojo-No dudo en que me lo pasaría tremendamente bien contigo...

-¿Entonces? ¿Cual es el inconveniente?-dijo ella exasperada.

-Pero, no soy el hombre que debe tener el privilegio de que te entregues a el por primera vez.

* * *

Sin evitarlo volteo la cara y comenzó a darle la espalda, no quería que él la viera así de frustrada llorando. Por supuesto que él era el hombre, estaba segura. ¿Por qué no se daba cuenta? Todo estaba yendo de maravilla y podía haber seguido siéndolo. Noto como sus brazos se cerraban estrechándola desde su espalda. Estaba dolida, pero no como otras veces cuando él la había rechazado, esta vez parecía que no había una solución posible. El no iba a cambiar sus ideas y eso la partía el corazón. Refugiándose como una niña herida se agarro a sus brazos, dejando que las silenciosas lágrimas cayeran por su rostro. Estuvieron así varios minutos, antes de que ella se fuera a dar la vuelta se percato de algo. En uno de sus antebrazos había algo, creyó que era una herida y siguió mirándolo. Con curiosidad giro un poco su brazo y distinguió para su sorpresa una especie de tatuaje. Muy siniestro para su gusto, no pudo admirarlo más porque segundos después Severus había retirado el brazo.

Ella se dio la vuelta y se quedo mirándole, ahora lo que le preocupaba era otra cosa.

-No hace falta que te lea la mente para saber que estas pensando algo.

-Si-contesto ella casi en susurro, le daba miedo preguntarlo por la respuesta-Sí no, bueno...sí se supone que no va a pasar nada entre nosotros ¿que pasa a partir de ahora?

* * *

Severus chasco la lengua molesto atrayéndola con sus brazos hacia él, abrazándola y dándole un beso en la frente.

-Todo seguirá como hasta ahora-contesto el seguro y firme.

-¿Amigos? o ¿Amigos con algo más?-dijo ella alzando una ceja.

Para sellar sus dudas el junto sus labios en lo que pretendía ser un tierno beso que ella a los pocos segundos trato de cambiar a uno más profundo. Sin aire se despego de ella diciéndole.

-Te recuerdo que aún sigo como sigo, no lo empeores más.

* * *

Ella sonrió, ya se había dado cuenta de ello, rozaba sus muslos tan duro como momentos antes. Su mano se escurrió hasta llegar donde la había tenido antes puesta.

En cuanto el se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía hacer atrapo su muñeca impidiéndole llegar.

-Oh vamos Severus-dijo ella algo más segura de sí misma-Al menos permíteme jugar.

* * *

El trataba de resistirse pero una vez que ella comenzó a lamerle el cuello y jugar con su boca se olvido del agarre y la permitió seguir.

Por Merlín, y ¡ella decía que era inexperta! Pues estaba consiguiendo llevarle a la locura, al principio rehusaba de volver a tocarla como lo había hecho antes pero su deseo crecía y no pudo evitar volver a jugar con sus senos. Recorría con su boca toda la piel que podía y parecía no ser suficiente para él.

-Más-susurro él en su oído.

* * *

Ella siguió acelerando el ritmo, haciendo que la fuerza con la que él la agarraba aumentara, no la dolía, al contrario, la gustaba.

Estaba entretenida disfrutando de su agarre y viendo lo que él hacía, escuchando cada respiración y gemido que soltaba. Al notar como su ritmo aumentaba ella también lo hacía.

* * *

Severus levanto su cabeza y con ambas manos agarro su cara mientras la besaba, si alguien los viera desde fuera parecería que lo estaba haciendo a la fuerza, pero lo único que el quería sentir en ese momento era su pasión. Ella le correspondía con la misma intensidad. No pudo aguantar mucho más hasta que un profundo gemido salió del interior de su garganta y una explosión de placer lo embargo.

Su mano busco la de ella y entrelazo ambas descansando su cabeza en el hombro de ella, recuperando la respiración y calmando sus latidos. Sin reprimirlo le dio un dulce beso en el cuello.

* * *

Pasaron unidos así largo rato, solo cuando vieron como la luna se empezaba a ocultar para dar paso al sol comprobaron lo tarde que debía ser, ninguno se quería mover de ahí pero debían hacerlo. Cogidos de la mano salieron del agua, solo se soltaron al llegar a la orilla para vestirse. Severus lo hizo en pocos segundos agitando su varita dejándole vestido y seco de nuevo. Cuando se dio la vuelta y vio como ella aún estaba poniéndose la camisa se extraño pero una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Ella se inclino para ponerse las medias y los zapatos, cuando volvió a ponerse de pie y se dio la vuelta le encontró mirándola con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué?-dijo ella sin comprender viendo su aspecto.

-Nada, solo que te ves muy bien así, empapada.

* * *

Entonces se dio cuenta, no tenía la varita así que no podía secarse ni ella ni su ropa y el pelo estaba chorreando haciendo que la ropa se empapara. Con un fingido gesto de enfado le miro.

-No tiene gracia, sécame.

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Ya te lo he dicho, te ves muy bien así, estas muy atractiva.

Ella saco la lengua y de un salto se arrojo hacia el entrelazando sus piernas a su cadera haciendo que él la sostuviera.

-¡Te voy a mojar!

* * *

Entre risas el trataba de librarse de su agarre pero no lo conseguía, y en el fondo tampoco lo quería.

-Vale, vale, me rindo, te secaré-dijo cuando ella comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

-Eso está mejor.

Se soltó de su agarre y paso su varita junto a ella haciendo que quedara totalmente seca, volvió a pasarla junto a él para secarse de nuevo. Juntos y sonrientes regresaron al castillo, se separaron a una distancia prudencial para entrar y ella miro el reloj a la entrada. ¿De verdad la noche había pasado tan rápido? No podía creérselo. A poco menos de media hora para el desayuno decidió ir hacia la librería para encontrar a la señora Pince y que le devolviera la varita.

-¿Donde vas?-le dijo en voz baja el, confundido por el rumbo que sus pasos habían tomado.

-A la biblioteca, la señora Pince tiene mi varita.

Él lo comprendió y a pesar de que la iba a dar un beso para despedirse de ella no pudo hacerlo porque alguien apareció.

-Buenos días señorita Potter-comento la señora-Profesor Snape.

El asintió la cabeza a modo de saludo.

-Buenos días señora Pince.

-Espero que haya tenido sumo cuidado con los libros y que haya limpiado en profundidad.

-Descuide, he tenido cuidado.

-Veremos-replico ella.

-Si no le importa he venido a por mí varita.

-Oh no, te la daré en cuanto revise lo que has hecho.

La señora se encamino hacia la biblioteca dejándolos atrás, sabiendo que ella también debería estar presente se encamino molesta a la biblioteca gesticulando un adiós al hombre, quien se despidió de ella y fue hacia su despacho.

* * *

Con su varita en la mano y tras haber tenido que soportar la mirada de la señora Pince durante bastante rato mientras ojeaba uno a uno los volúmenes y las estanterías, Sidney se dirigía con prisa hacia el gran comedor donde tendría que desayunar con prisa si quería llegar puntual a clases. En cuanto se sentó y cogió las tostadas sus amigas ya la estaban acribillando con la mirada.

-¿Qué?-trataba ella de preguntar mientras seguía comiendo.

-Nada-respondió Christinne rápidamente.

-¿Cómo que nada?-soltó Helena sorprendida-¿Sid nos piensas contar o no?

-¿El qué?-dijo ella molesta sin comprenderlas.

-No has pasado la noche en la habitación-contesto Helena.

-Estaba cumpliendo el castigo-tomo otra tostada-Ya lo sabíais.

-Dudo mucho que hayas pasado toda la noche limpiando libros.

Sus amigas seguían mirándola mientras ella bebía el zumo de calabaza, al notar la insistencia de sus miradas contesto.

-Lo creas o no estuve toda la noche limpiando libros, puedes pasarte a verlo a la biblioteca y veras que no hay tanta suciedad. Te recuerdo que lo tuve que hacer sin magia. Después fui al baño a tomar una ducha porque quede cubierta de polvo y al terminar como ya era tan tarde tuve que ir de nuevo para que Pince me devolviera la varita. Fin de la historia, lamento que no sea tan divertida como lo que te hayas podido imaginar.

Estaba molesta porque sus amigas desconfiaran de ella, pero sentía que no podía enfadarse, la felicidad la embargaba de tal modo tras su encuentro con el que todo cuanto dijeran podía resbalarla.

-Oye tratemos de relajarnos ¿vale?-trato de apaciguar Rominna-Bueno ¿qué tal el dia?

Comenzaron a hablar sobre lo que se les presentaba por delante, el ambiente se apaciguo y volvieron a reír y bromear como antes. Con prisa salió hacia su cuarto para coger la mochila y meter los libros y pergamino que le hacían falta. Por pocos minutos llego puntual a la primera clase, donde sus amigas la esperaban guardándole sitio.

* * *

Caminaba feliz por el pasillo, durante el almuerzo solamente se había encontrado una vez con su mirada, pero le bastaba para esperar con ansia la clase doble de pociones. A su lado se encontraba Oliver, hablándola mientras ella reía.

-Hoy estas de muy buen humor-le dijo Oliver sonriéndola.

-La verdad es que si, he empezado el dia... animada.

Llegaron al aula y Oliver se sentó junto a ella en primera fila, había tomado esa costumbre y aunque ella no se sentía cómoda con ello, ese dia le resto importancia. Estaba colocando su caldero y los instrumentos cuando el volvió a dirigirse a ella.

-Me gusta.

Se giro hacia el tratando de mirar a su alrededor para ver a qué se refería pero al no encontrar nada pregunto.

-¿El qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

-A ti-hizo una pausa y continuo-Me gusta verte así, contenta y feliz, te ves más hermosa.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué razón alguien en el universo se empeñaba en fastidiar los pequeños momentos de felicidad que tenia? Bajo la mirada sin saber que decir, y él lo interpreto de otra manera.

-Me refiero a que ya de por si eres hermosa-continuo nervioso-Solo, bueno, digo que cuando sonríes te ves aún más preciosa.

No le dio tiempo a contestar porque alguien ya lo hizo por ella.

-Señor Hicks, ¿acaso se considera tan importante como para comenzar a disponer de manera adecuada los instrumentos y retrasar de esa manera el ritmo de mi clase mientras dedica su tiempo a elogiar a su compañera?-dijo Snape en voz tan tranquila que trasmitía serenidad, a excepción de que como ocurría con Oliver estuvieras frente a él.

-Lo, lo siento profesor-contesto casi en un murmullo Oliver apresurándose a colocar todo.

Ella le miro y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa mientras él la miro unos segundos y camino hacia su escritorio.

-Silencio-dijo en su tono autoritario-Hoy dedicaremos la clase a realizar dos pociones.

Un murmullo se escucho en todo el aula, todos estaban sorprendidos de ello. Una mano se levanto.

-¿Si, señorita Arming?

-Profesor, ¿Cómo dos? ¿Esta usted diciendo que realizaremos dos pociones a la vez?-pregunto Helena asustada.

-Creo haberme expresado con claridad la primera vez, pero para aquellos que no lo hayan entendido, realizaremos dos pociones. Una de ellas es la poción embellecedora, creada por Sacharissa Tugwood cuya elaboración es de escasa duración. Creareis también el Elixir para inducir la euforia. Primero la explicación teórica, después la práctica-El murmullo volvió a llenar el aula y con un tono de voz más alto añadió-En referencia a la anterior pregunta deberían ser capaces de realizar estas dos pociones a la vez, sin embargo...pueden elegir si hacerlas a la vez o realizar una y después la otra, me es indiferente.

El murmullo se relajo y todos estaban más aliviados.

-Ahora, abran sus libros por la página 394.

* * *

La lección teórica dio comienzo y se dedicaron a tomar apuntes y leer las páginas del libro de pociones, sinceramente estaba más interesada en mirarle que en lo que decía. Trataba de concentrarse pero no podía, la sonrisa salía sola de sus labios, una de las veces Oliver la pregunto si estaba bien y ella simplemente asintió.

Cuando comenzaron la parte práctica casi todos optaron por realizar primero una poción y luego otra, tan solo un chico de Slytherin, Oliver y ella hicieron ambas a la vez.

* * *

Snape comprobó con satisfacción que casi nadie trataba de hacer las dos a la vez, eran demasiado ineptos, sin embargo se enfoco con interés en aquellos que si que las harían a la vez.

* * *

La elaboración de la poción embellecedora parecía demasiado simple, casi surrealista, cuando ella destapo el frasco con pus de bubotuberculo descubrió cual era la complicación. El olor era nauseabundo, le costaba concentrarse sin que le entraran ganas de vomitar. Oliver se veía peor que ella puesto que tapaba todo el rato su boca y se veía pálido. Tras unos minutos de manejo al final consiguió dominar la situación, en el fondo Snape llevaba razón, lo mejor sería hacer ambas a la vez, el olor del pus se contrarrestaba mientras se preparaba el elixir para inducir la euforia cuyo aroma era dulce. Ella parecía haber captado el truco, y por la mirada que él le dio también se dio cuenta y sonrió satisfecho.

Superados los problemas con el pus termino pronto de hacer la poción mientras el elixir seguía hirviendo en el caldero.

-Profesor-llamo ella, el se giro, estaba revisando unos calderos dos filas más atrás y a los pocos segundos apareció a su lado.

-¿Si señorita Potter?

-Tras terminar la poción embellecedora ¿qué hacemos con ella? Me refiero a que su uso ha de ser inmediato y que...

-No se puede comprobar si ha sido eficaz-termino de completar el-Escuchen con atención-dijo en tono más alto-Aquellos que terminen de realizar la poción embellecedora tendrán que avisarme inmediatamente tras terminarla.

* * *

Se quedo revisando la suya mientras ella le miraba y el alzo de nuevo la vista.

-Esta correcta-eso fue lo único que dijo, después se fijo en el otro caldero y sin nada que objetar continúo revisando el de Oliver.

-Profesor-llamo Christinne-¿Tras terminar la poción embellecedora podríamos probarla?

Sabía que ese tipo de pociones siempre traían esas consecuencias, decidido a que la gente no estuviera llevándose frascos a escondidas y para evitar posibles accidentes dijo.

-Aquellos que consideren que la han hecho correctamente pueden aplicar una muestra en su mano, no me haré responsable de quien decida ponérsela sin estar seguro de su eficacia.

* * *

Sidney se giro y miro a las chicas, tanto Christinne como ella ya habían terminado la crema, ambas sonreían nerviosas, sin saber que hacer aunque con un deseo de probarla que se reflejaba en sus ojos.

-Vamos-les dijo en voz baja Rominna-Solo un poco aunque sea.

Christinne y ella volvieron a sonreír y la primera tomo un poco de la poción, frotándola con fuerza y se la aplico en la mano. Sidney veía al igual que sus amigas como de inmediato la mano comenzaba a cambiar, se había vuelto de un tono cremoso, con brillo y muy tersa, las imperfecciones habían desaparecido. Eufórica llamo al profesor para mostrarle que había terminado y de paso el resultado.

Este examino la poción y viendo el resultado que tuvo no dijo nada más.

Sidney quería probar también, cogió un poco y con fuerza froto y la aplico sobre sus manos, estas empezaron a ser más estilizadas y los rasguños y pequeños cortes que tenían desaparecieron.

-¡Mira!-le dijo alegre a Oliver.

-¡Vaya! Ahora entiendo porque es tan solicitada-contesto él mientras observaba sus manos.

Pero ella quería comprobar algo más, al fin y al cabo las manos pasarían desapercibido, sabiendo que era eficaz, volvió hacia la poción y cogió más cantidad, comenzó a frotar mientras Oliver miraba lo que hacía.

-¿Donde...-cuando vio que ella se disponía a aplicárselo en la cara trato de pararla-¡No! No sabes el efecto que puede tener ahí.

Demasiado tarde, ella ya estaba masajeando su cara con la poción, tratando de no dejar ningún poro sin cubrir. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados pero sabía que estaba siendo observada por sus amigas, por Oliver y probablemente por él.

* * *

**PROTEGO! Me acabo de refugiar de todos esos Crucio, Avadas o lo que sea que me hayais lanzado por haber dejado la escena íntima ahi xD pero tranquilas, solo os puedo decir eso :P**

**Bueno deciros que estoy contentisima de que os haya gustado el capítulo anterior (espero que este también) me habeis alegrado tanto que habeis hecho que un dolor de cabeza que tenia desde varios dias desaparezca y que las ganas de escribir aumenten. Gracias.**

**Por cierto, los datos que pongo sobre las pociones son ciertos, estuve investigando y releyendo los libros de Harry Potter y son esos. Me meto tanto en el fic que investigue las pociones que se daban en sexto curso y demas xD**

**¿Página 394? =P guiño clarisimo a todas las que hemos puesto mil veces el dvd en esa escena.**

**Si teneis alguna duda, sugerencia, idea, ocurrencia o lo que sea no dudeis en dejar un coment con ella, que aunque parezca que no, las tomo en cuenta y mucho.**

**Un fuerte saludo!**


	26. Te voy a contar algo

**************************************Nada de lo que aparece aqui es mio (excepto la protagonista) personajes, lugares, etc. son obra de JK Rowling.**

* * *

**Te voy a contar algo**

Notó de inmediato como su piel se estiraba un poco, se dio la vuelta para darles la espalda a todos los que la miraban, conjuro un pequeño espejo y comenzó a mirarse. Su piel estaba más brillante, su nariz se perfilo un poco más y las facciones de sus ojos habían adquirido un tono rasgado. Pero por lo demás seguía igual, estaba algo decepcionada.

-Sid, déjame verte-dijo Oliver tocándole el brazo.

Se dio la vuelta y dejo que la vieran, todos parecían tratar de encontrar las diferencias examinándola profundamente.

-Yo no noto nada.

-Eso es porque eres un hombre y no te fijas-contesto Rominna al comentario de Oliver.

-Ahora tienes, no se…-tras una pausa dijo Christinne-Otra expresión.

-Pareces como más…-pero no termino la frase porque se percato de que seguía en clase y que su profesor seguía estando allí presenciando la escena.

Ella seguía molesta y frunció los labios.

-¿Qué te pasa?-le pregunto el chico.

-No sé, es que esperaba un cambio mayor.

-No te hace falta, por si no te has dado cuenta ya eres preciosa-ella sonrió algo avergonzada-Si la poción no cambia nada más es porque ya eres demasiado perfecta.

-Señor Hicks yo que usted tendría cuidado, que yo sepa el elixir para inducir la euforia no consta entre sus ingredientes de las babas de un adolescente.

Oliver se giro y continúo preparando el elixir bajando su mirada y centrándola en la elaboración. Sidney también retomo su tarea y volvió a concentrarse en el caldero.

* * *

Cuando la clase estaba a punto de terminar tan solo unos pocos pudieron avisar de que su poción embellecedora estaba hecha, al no haberlas realizado a la vez muy pocos aguantaron el olor nauseabundo del pus de bubotuberculo. Sin embargo entregaron el elixir para inducir la euforia dejando una muestra en su escritorio. Salieron al pasillo y mientras sus amigas tomaban rumbo hacia la torre de Gryffindor ella se excuso diciendo que tenía que ir primero a la biblioteca para coger unos libros. Se despidió de sus amigas y cuando las perdió de vista volvió de nuevo a las mazmorras, donde Snape estaba de espaldas recogiendo los frascos. Cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse se giro y la sonrió.

* * *

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto él.

-Solo quería hacerte una consulta-dejo su mochila en el suelo y se acerco hasta la primera fila.

El se giro extrañado y la miro.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-Me gustaría saber porque la poción no ha hecho efecto.

Hizo una mueca, que vanidosa podía ser, pero aún así decidió contestarla.

-La poción si hizo efecto.

-¿Ah sí?-contesto ella sensualmente-¿Qué cambios notas? Porque Oliver y las chicas apenas notaron nada.

Se acerco hasta ella muy despacio y frente a frente le contesto entrando en su juego.

-Tu piel luce más brillante-le acaricio las mejillas con sus dedos-Tu nariz se ha afinado-paso su dedo por ella- Tu mirada ahora resalta más. Estas como iba a decir la señorita Arming…-hizo un gesto pensativo-Más provocadora.

Ella sonrió pícaramente y le dio un corto beso.

-¿Te has fijado?

-Que tus amigas o el idiota de Hicks no sepan apreciar los cambios no me hace un ignorante de tu belleza. Aunque si le doy la razón a ese muchacho.

-¿En qué?-dijo ella embelesada

-En que eres demasiado hermosa y perfecta, es normal que no hayas sufrido más cambios, lo extraño es que los hayas sufrido.

* * *

Sorprendida por su ternura le abrazo mientras depositaba miles de besos en su mejilla.

* * *

Severus había colocado un hechizo a la puerta para que nadie entrara y los sorprendiera así. La abrazo y correspondió sus besos.

-En realidad venía a decirte que hoy seguiré con el castigo, así que no podré ayudarte con la corrección.

-No pasa nada.

-Pero, había pensado que el fin de semana podía hacer una escapada y visitarte-dijo ella mientras besaba su cuello.

-Cuanto antes termines de limpiar esos libros antes terminarás el castigo.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no?-dijo fingiendo hacer pucheros.

Le devolvió una mirada severa, no estaba dispuesto a que ella comenzara a arriesgarse por estar un rato juntos aunque lo deseara con fuerza.

-Está bien-dijo ella resignada-Ya que no me quieres ver, pásatelo bien corrigiendo.

* * *

Le dio un beso, cogió su mochila y llego hasta la puerta, al no poder abrir se giro a mirarle y este aunque no la quería dejar salir tuvo que permitírselo.

* * *

Esa noche no se vieron, el estaba enfrascado corrigiendo todo lo atrasado que tenia y ella seguía limpiando y cubriéndose de polvo. Al menos eran las dos de la mañana y había conseguido limpiar tres estanterías enteras, quien sabe, quizás en séptimo terminaría de limpiar solo la mitad de esa biblioteca. Cada tomo que cogía y limpiaba hacia que comenzara a detestar un poco más esa biblioteca. Sin embargo en parte ella tenía la culpa, cuando encontraba algún ejemplar interesante se paraba a hojearlo y eso la retrasaba.

Decidió no limpiar más cuando eran cerca de las 4 de la mañana, consiguió limpiar 6 estanterías y estaba orgullosa de ello, aunque su ropa y su pelo dijeran todo lo contrario. Cuando iba a cerrar la puerta se encontró con un pergamino que parecía esperar por ella, lo cogió y lo desdoblo, reconoció la caligrafía al instante.

"_Espero que no te hayas cubierto demasiado de polvo, si te consuela me he aburrido corrigiendo_. _Por cierto, deberías dejar de husmear cada libro que encuentras, tardarás menos_."

Será…. ¿así que había estado ahí y no había sido capaz de animarla conversando un poco con ella? Esto merecía castigo. Arrugo el pergamino y se fue con el cerrando la puerta, fue directa hacia el baño de prefectos donde se dio un buen baño hasta que quedo totalmente limpia. Cuando se miro al espejo su rostro y sus manos volvían a ser las de antes, el efecto de la poción ya había desaparecido, con algo de pena se fue a su cuarto.

* * *

Durante el desayuno del sábado además de estar todo el rato bostezando por lo poco que había dormido y de no atender casi a lo que sus amigas le decían tuvo que aguantar que Oliver quisiera iniciar de cualquier modo una conversación con ella. Lo había intentado de todas formas, ignorándolo, dando respuestas cortas, comiendo para no hablar, desviando su atención. Pero nada daba resultado, agradeció que llegaran las lechuzas y la sacaran un momento de su situación.

Se llevo una sorpresa cuando vio que su madre la había escrito y guardo la carta en la túnica mientras se levanto de golpe para ir a su cuarto a vestirse para entrenar.

* * *

Al hacer buen tiempo el equipo de Gryffindor tuvo que entrenar bajo la mirada de algunos de sus compañeros que habían salido a los terrenos para pasar la mañana y al ver que había entrenamiento decidieron ir al campo y pasar el rato. No le gustaba eso porque al final lograban desconcentrarlos y el entrenamiento no era tan bueno como podía serlo. Finalmente cuando termino dio gracias porque los aplausos y los gritos cesaran, estaba harta de las alabanzas.

Camino hacia el castillo junto a Bane, hablando sobre el último partido que tendrían, discutiendo estrategias y esperando cual sería su rival. Iba tan enfrascada en la conversación que no se dio cuenta de cuando se le cayó uno de los guantes protectores del uniforme de quidditch.

-¡Espera!-grito una voz a sus espaldas, por instinto se giro y vio como aquel chico que llevaba tiempo sin ver corría hacia ella.

Se quedo quieta junto a Bane sin entender.

-Se te ha caído esto-dijo el prefecto de Slytherin tendiéndole el guante.

-Oh, muchísimas gracias-contesto ella con una sonrisa amable-No me había dado cuenta.

Cuando fue a cogerlo sus manos se rozaron y una chispa broto del contacto. Sus miradas se desviaron de las manos a sus ojos. Nerviosa se quedo mirando unos instantes al chico, quien no apartaba su mirada de sus ojos.

-Tienes unos ojos preciosos-le dijo él.

Ella le dedico una sonrisa y agacho su mirada.

-Gracias.

Siguieron mirándose, ese chico tenía algo magnético, parecía misterioso y desde luego era muy educado, las veces que se habían encontrado siempre la había tratado muy bien.

-Sid vamos tenemos que cambiarnos-dijo Bane sacándola de su mirada.

Sí, claro-respondió Sidney-Hasta luego…y gracias.

-De nada, hasta luego.

Se dio la vuelta y continúo su conversación con Bane, antes de girar volvió a mirar hacia atrás y vio como ese chico seguía allí parado, en el mismo sitio, viendo como ella se alejaba.

* * *

En su cuarto y con el uniforme puesto extrajo del bolsillo de su túnica la carta que le llego esa mañana.

"_Cariño, ¿qué tal estas? Espero que te encuentres bien y que estés estudiando mucho, queda poco para que termines sexto y a pesar de que no hay exámenes tienes que esforzarte para el siguiente curso. Aunque sé que siempre lo haces, confió en ti. Tu padre está muy atareado trabajando y el poco tiempo libre lo pasa cuidándome. Desde hace unas semanas me encuentro mejor, aunque sigo cansada. En la última revisión en San Mungo me dijeron que el bebe nacerá a finales de julio. Estoy tan emocionada. Ansió que vuelvas a casa y que juntas podamos decorar la habitación del bebe. Me haces falta._

_Con cariño, te quiere._

_Mama_"

Bebe, bebe, bebe, bebe, bebe y ¡dichoso bebe! No ha nacido y ya está presente en todas las conversaciones. Que detestable, si tanto quieren un bebe que lo tengan pero que la dejen en paz. No quiero participar en nada que tenga que ver con ello. Molesta tiro la carta que más tarde arrojaría al fuego. No pensaba contestarla, de hecho no había contestado sus cartas, le daba igual y estaba segura que a ellos también les daría igual. Que importaba saber cómo estaba su hija si lo único que desean es que nazca el bebe. Estaba segura que si fueran estúpidos le enviarían cartas también al bebe.

Arghhh, lanzo la almohada y el traje de quidditch al suelo con furia. Se apoyo en la ventana de su cuarto con la mandíbula tensa. ¿Cómo soportaría este verano estar en casa con sus padres y con ese crio? Tendría que escribir pronto a su abuela para avisarla de que iría allí, a Sirius o a Remus, ni hablar de Peter porque era tan inepto que no lo aguantaba ni en pintura. Eso era a lo que ella se refería, ese bebe aún no había nacido y ya la estaba apartando de todo. Su casa, sus padres, sus cosas, sus amigos en el vecindario. Espero que al menos sea tan feo como él, pensó Sidney refiriéndose a su padre.

* * *

Tras pasar toda la tarde de mal humor haciendo los deberes y ronda por el castillo lo que la cabreo aún más fue encontrarse en uno de ellos a Craig. Desde el incidente no habían vuelto a hablar y ni siquiera se miraban, pero el sentimiento de odio seguía presente. No tuvo miedo cuando se lo encontró en el pasillo, elevo su cabeza y camino haciéndoselo saber, pero la arrogancia con la que él la miraba y su mueca burlona la hizo desear arrancarle la cabeza de un hechizo.

Cuando llego a la biblioteca para cumplir el castigo la señora Pince no ayudo mucho a que su ánimo mejorara, le quito la varita con desprecio y la dejo allí sola. Asqueada cogió el trapo y continuo con su trabajo donde lo había dejado.

* * *

De nuevo comenzaron los estornudos, esos viejos libros de las partes superiores tenían tanto polvo acumulado como malas intenciones tenia Peeves. Llevaba 4 estanterías limpias cuando se encontró con algo que la asusto. Arañas, dos asquerosas arañas en el fondo de ese estante. Su primera reacción fue echar mano de la varita, cuando se percato de que no tenia bufo, ¿con qué podría matarlas? ¡Libros! Pero Pince seguro se daría cuenta. Busco a su alrededor en busca de algo que no encontraba. Bajo de un salto hacia el suelo y miro por la biblioteca, solo había libros y más libros. Llego hasta donde se sentaba la señora y rebusco por su mesa. ¡Perfecto! Una edición de El Profeta de hacía varios días, la arrugo para que fuera más contundente, como un bate y volvió corriendo hacia donde estaban las arañas. Con precaución se puso a una distancia prudencial y las golpeo, quizás con demasiada fuerza. Sus golpes retumbaban por toda la sala como si de campanadas se trataran. Escuchaba con claridad como sus patas habían hecho crac y le dio un asco tremendo, eso también lo tendría que limpiar.

* * *

-Creí que tenias que limpiar, no aporrear libros-dijo casi susurrante esa voz. Ni siquiera se giro estaba demasiado molesta.

-Si vienes a burlarte puedes irte, seguro que encuentras a alguien por los pasillos a quien le puedas quitar puntos y quedarte a gusto.

-¿Andamos de mal humor?

-Que observador eres Severus-contesto mordazmente ella.

Se acerco hasta donde estaba y un movimiento de varita hizo que la estantería quedara limpia.

-Podría haberlo hecho yo-repuso de mala gana reponiendo los libros.

-Se dice de nada, y ya que veo tu humor de hoy…que disfrutes-Severus estaba molesto por su trato y giro sobre sus talones dando media vuelta y caminando a zancadas hasta la puerta.

* * *

Dio un salto en la escalera y se hizo daño en el tobillo.

-Auchh-pero continuo y corrió hacia donde él se alejaba hasta que lo alcanzo-Severus espera-lo agarro del brazo-Perdona, hoy no es mi dia.

El la miraba aún en silencio, eso ya se notaba a raudales pero esperaba una explicación.

-Lo siento, no debí tratarte así.

Se giro para volver a la limpieza amargada y cojeando, no alcanzo a dar dos pasos hasta que el la cogió por la cintura ayudándola a caminar. Se miraron y ella le dijo.

-Gracias.

* * *

El asintió, llegaron a unos asientos y la ayudo a sentarse mientras le revisaba el tobillo, de su varita salió un hechizo contra el dolor y uno antiinflamatorio.

-¿Piensas decirme por qué estas así?-inquirió el esperando.

-Son muchas cosas-el la seguía mirando sin comprender, ella chasco la lengua-Estoy molesta porque no te he visto…

-Si me has visto-respondió el de inmediato.

-Vale, porque deseaba pasar un rato contigo. Además tuve noticias de mis padres, como ves algo poco agradable. Oliver cada vez está más decidido a…

-¿A qué?

-No sé, bueno, si lo sé-le miro y él seguía como hasta ahora-¡Ya sabes! A lanzarse para decirme algo.

-Si, la verdad es que cada vez es más evidente.

-O sea ¿que tu también te has fijado?

-Es imposible no hacerlo, créeme. Hicks debería darse cuenta de lo patético que resulta.

-¿Patético o realmente no te hace gracia?-pregunto queriendo descubrir algo más.

-Oh vamos, no empieces esos juegos conmigo, soy demasiado mayor.

-Severus, ¿no me digas que estas celoso?

-No lo estoy, es solo que me resulta molesto ver como ese joven no se da cuenta de cuando lo rechazan abiertamente.

-Claro-dijo sarcásticamente Sidney-Eres muy considerado con el pobre.

El la miro arqueando una ceja, algo molesto de que pensara que estaba celoso, aunque en el fondo sabía que era así.

-Bueno, además de Hicks…-dijo Severus tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Hoy me encontré con el imbécil de Craig, no paso nada pero me sigue recordando todo lo que me hizo con solo verlo. Arghhh, quizá lo consideres tonterías pero sin duda hoy se juntaron todas y arruinaron mi dia.

-Tranquila, estoy seguro que todo se arreglara.

-En el fondo, creo que lo que más me molestaba era saber que no te iba a tener a mi lado, cuando te veo, cuando paso un rato contigo haces que todo eso quede reducido a cenizas. Pero saber que no pasaría ni un segundo contigo, bueno, creo que eso hizo que todo explotara.

Se acerco hasta ella dándola un abrazo y besando su frente.

-Me halaga tener ese efecto en ti, pero no debes pensar en que todo es malo o bueno. En que pasamos tiempo juntos o en que no. Siempre estaré ahí, ¿me oyes?-ella asintió-Aunque haya días en que estemos separados sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo, porque no te vea no significa que todo el mundo ya este en tu contra.

-Es fácil de decir.

-Y más aún de hacer, te lo aseguro. Si te pones a pensarlo todo lo que me has dicho tiene solución. Deshazte de Hicks, ignora a Craig…

-¿Y mis padres?

Silencio, ¿qué consejo le podía decir sobre ellos? Si por él fuera desearía decirle que pusiera en su lugar al idiota de Potter, pero sabía que aquello entristecería a Lily. Era una situación en la que él no podía meterse.

-¿Ves? No es tan sencillo-respondió ella misma ante el silencio de Severus.

Sabiendo que ella en esos momentos necesitaba de apoyo su corazón le dio un impulso y se decidió a contarle algo que poca gente sabia para que la ayudara y se animara.

-Te voy a contar algo-se puso rígido y ella lo miraba atentamente-Solo lo saben muy pocas personas, es algo demasiado personal y que no me gusta revelar. Yo, también tuve problemas con mis padres. Problemas más graves que los que puedas tener tú o de los que puedas imaginar. Tuve una infancia y una adolescencia muy dura-tomo aire y continuo-Crecí sin el apoyo de mis padres, ni de familiares. Creía que todo era bien o mal, nadie me enseño a diferenciar que había más cosas, más salidas, más opciones. Solo contaba con el apoyo de una persona-aparto su mirada porque sabía que no podría soportarla-Por mi empeño en encerrarme en mi oscuridad y no saber aceptar la ayuda y los consejos también perdí a esa persona. Lo que pretendo decirte es que, aprendí con golpes duros, quizá demasiados, pero supe darme cuenta de que hay que tomar decisiones. No darle importancia a lo insignificante, centrarnos en lo verdaderamente importante, como puede ser la amistad, y no dejar que el orgullo o la amargura te dominen.

* * *

Se quedo en silencio observándole, no se esperaba algo así. Estaba atónita sin saber que decirle, agradecía enormemente que él se hubiera abierto a ella de ese modo. Que confiara en ella de ese modo, al igual que ella lo hacía en el. Su relato, aunque no tenía muchos detalles específicos era muy duro, lo suficiente como para que las palabras sobraran. Se acerco hasta él y le abrazo, comenzó a llorar en su hombro.

* * *

El se limitaba a abrazarla, le había costado infinitamente mucho decir todo eso, pero esperaba que la sirviera. No quería que cometiera los mismos errores que él, era demasiado inocente, no merecía sufrir.

* * *

Después de un rato ella le libero del abrazo, aún con los ojos rojos de haber llorado le dijo.

-Severus, en serio, agradezco muchísimo que me hayas contado eso. Ten por seguro que no se lo contaré a nadie-el asintió-Me duele terriblemente que hayas pasado por algo así. Me siento abochornada por estar haciéndote perder el tiempo escuchando mis "problemas", soy una cría.

-Ey-la tomo de la barbilla-¿No has entendido lo que te he dicho? Siempre me tendrás ahi, para lo que sea. No me haces perder el tiempo, me gusta que te sinceres y te desahogues. Me gusta saber que te soy útil. Si te digo estas cosas es solo para que tú no hagas lo mismo que hice yo, aprende, estas a tiempo.

-Lo haré, te lo prometo.

-Eso está mejor.

Ella le sonrió tímidamente y no pudo evitar rozar con sus dedos esos labios, se inclino hacia delante y la beso tiernamente, podía notar el sabor de sus lágrimas en sus labios. No quería que ella volviera a llorar, no quería probarlas de nuevo, resultaban muy amargas para él y para su corazón.

Tras unos minutos Severus la ayudo con la limpieza con un hechizo y la acompaño hacia las cocinas para que tomara un poco de zumo de calabaza, después la acompaño hasta la torre de Gryffindor, ambos se despidieron más animados, sabían que esa relación que tenían estaba comenzando a cimentarse en la confianza.

* * *

**Buenas! Lo primero agradecer los comentarios, haceis que me sonroje =) por aqui si que me se de unas excelentes escritoras entre las que tengo el honor de contar con que algunas de ellas me leen.**

**Bueno, espero que este capítulo no os haya parecido aburrido, puede dar la impresión de que no pasa nada pero creo que solo por el hecho de que Severus haya decidio confesar algo de su vida ya es importante, además os estoy introduciendo cosas de vital importancia en próximos capítulos y próximo curso, arggg no puedo revelar más.**

**Un saludo fuerte! ^_^**


	27. Las Artes Oscuras

**************************************Nada de lo que aparece aqui es mio (excepto la protagonista) personajes, lugares, etc. son obra de JK Rowling.**

* * *

**"Las Artes Oscuras"**

Acababa de terminar los 30 centímetros de pergamino que tenia que entregar para la clase de Defensa, sus amigas seguian en la tarea y ella metio su mano en la mochila para sacar el libro de Runas. Al no encontrarlo rebusco bien de nuevo pero no estaba, se lo habia dejado en la habitación. Se encontraban en la biblioteca, a pesar de que no le gustaba estar allí debido a que ya tenia suficiente con estar por las noches. Pero sus amigas habian insistido en hacer los deberes alli, en el fondo tenian razón, la sala común estaba abarrotada de gente, los terrenos significaban demasiada distracción y los lugares tranquilos estaban ocupados de gente que también como ellas trataba de terminar sus cosas. El único refugio a su pesar era ese sitio.

Sus amigas no daban runas asi que no podia pedirles el libro, levanto la vista tratando de buscar a algún compañero pero no veia ninguno. No queria tener que ir hasta su habitación a por el, asi que se levanto y fue hasta las estanterias en busca de alguno.

El castigo habia conseguido que comenzara a conocerse a la perfección donde estaba cada libro y el orden de colocarlos de la señora Pince, por lo general los más buscados estaban en la parte central, los de poca importancia en la inferior y los menos consultados en la parte superior, pero se habia dado cuenta que esos libros menos consultados solian tener información bastante útil. Fue directa hasta la estanteria donde se encontraban los libros de runas y comenzó a revisar. En la tercera balda encontro lo que estaba buscando, saco su varita y extrajo el libro. Cuando se giro no se dio cuenta de que a su espalda habia otra persona y choco contra ella, provocando que el libro que acababa de coger cayera de sus brazos.

Esperaba el impacto contra el suelo pero nunca se producio, dos manos lo estaban sujetando a pocos centimetros de que tocara el suelo. Fijo su vista en la persona. Quien le tendio el libro con una sonrisa no sin antes mirar la portada.

-Gracias-dijo en voz baja ella aliviada.

-De nada-contesto el con una sonrisa-¿Runas?

-Si-no sabia que más decirle, se habia quedado como la última vez que lo vio, mirandole a los ojos inmovil.

La situación era como la de la última vez cuando ese chico le devolvio el guante, ambos se miraban, sin decir nada. Parecia que el iba a decirle algo pero de pronto escucharon un carraspeo, se giraron y la señora Pince les miraba molesta. Le dedido una sonrisa tímida y se giro marchandose de allí.

* * *

La tarde la dedico a estudiar, también hizo ronda y se apresuro a escribir una carta a sus abuelos para asegurarse de que la recibirian este verano. Tenia pensado pasarse un rato por el despacho de Severus pero cuando no lo vio en la mesa de profesores creyo que no estaria y decidio que no iria. Cuanto antes terminara de limpiar antes podria irse a dormir.

* * *

El dia siguiente en la biblioteca se lo volvio a encontrar, paso cuando levanto su vista de la lectura de "Libro estandar de hechizos: Sexto grado". Dos mesas en frente a la suya se encontraba el, rodeado de sus amigos habituales, estaba muy enfrascado en escribir. Ella se quedo observandolo, la verdad es que era guapo, por la clase de gente con la que se rodeaba parecia que era una persona importante. Sus modales daban fe de que debia proceder de una buena familia. Estaba algo intrigada por saber quien era, llevaban varios encuentros pero en ninguno de ellos consiguio saberlo. Sabiendo que Rominna era algo así como un anuario andante porque conocia a todas las personas o si no siempre conocia a alguién que conocia a esa persona se giró hacia su amiga.

-¿Qué tal vas?-le pregunto ella en voz baja tratando de entablar conversación.

-No muy bien, definitivamente Transformaciones me va a volver loca- contuvo la risa-¿Tu has acabado?

-¿Transformaciones? Si, si quieres te lo presto, pero no seas vaga y cambia un poco las frases.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias-contesto su amiga cogiendo el pergamino-¿Qué haria yo sin ti?

-Probablemente aburrirte.

Ambas se taparon la boca para contener la risa, se miraron con gesto complice y se tranquilizaron.

-Oye, ¿sabes quien es ese chico?-su amiga miro hacia donde ella señalaba sutilmente.

-¿El rubio?-contesto su amiga.

-No, el que esta sentado a su lado.

-¿El moreno que escribe?

-Si, ese.

-No, no se su nombre-Sidney se desilusiono un poco, tenia puestas las esperanzas en su amiga-Sin embargo...he oido rumores, al parecer procede de una familia acomodada. Según tengo entendido su padre trabaja en el ministerio, es un alto cargo.

-Vaya, para no saber el nombre te sabes su historial.

-Una siempre tiene que estar enterada de lo importante-contesto Rominna sacandole la lengua.

Sidney iba a retomar su lectura pero esta vez fue su amiga la que la interrumpio.

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-Por nada, simple curiosidad.

Su amiga la miro incredula, la conocia demasiado bien y sabia que no era por eso.

-Vale, esta bien. Me parece guapo. Simplemente queria saber quien era.

* * *

Satisfecha su curiosidad Rominna se quedo algo intrigada, aún no sabia nada sobre su amiga y el profesor pero seguia sospechando de ellos. Los gestos y miradas en clase delataban la situación, sin embargo si su amiga se estaba fijando en otros chicos ¿que habia ocurrido con Snape?

-De todos modos trataré de investigar-dijo Rominna a Sidney en voz baja, esta última asintio y siguieron haciendo los deberes.

* * *

Se acercaba el cierre de la biblioteca, las chicas se levantaron para marcharse, Sidney tenia pensado llevarse unos libros pero penso que podria aprovechar el castigo para utilizarlos y así no cargar con ellos. Sin embargo Rominna si que tenia que llevarse unos, la acompañaron hacia el escritorio de Pince y esperaron por ella. Se estaba formando una gran hilera tras ellas, todos parecian aprovechar el último momento para llevarse libros, cuando estaba distraida mirando hacia una estanteria la voz de la señora Pince la saco de ello.

-Señorita Potter.

-¿Sí señora Pince?

-Solo queria recordarle que el lugar para guardar las cosas de limpieza no es encima de las mesas. Cuando venga esta noche espero encontrarme al dia siguiente todo en el sitio correcto y sin desperfectos-dijo la señora con su voz estridente.

-Si señora Pince, lo que usted diga-dijo casi sin detenerse a escucharla.

Rominna y sus amigas se fueron cuando tuvo los libros y se dirigieron a la sala común a terminar algunas cosas para luego ir a cenar.

* * *

No terminaba de acostumbrarse al polvo y la suciedad, seguia siendo tan asqueroso como el primer dia. Habia avanzado bastante con la limpieza, la verdad era que no se esforzaba demasiado como en los primeros dias, ahora sabia qué limpiar y el grado de limpieza para que la bibliotecaria no la regañara. Continuaba limpiando estantes cuando se acordo de los libros que queria revisar. Dejo la limpieza y fue en su búsqueda.

No tardo demasiado en encontrarlos, se subio a por ellos y después fue hacia una mesa para leer y extraer la información y copiarla en un pergamino que habia traido consigo esa noche.

Habia terminado con ello, le dolia la mano de tanto copiar a pesar de que habia tratado de ser concisa. Suspiro y giro su cuello, le dolia de tanto estar en esa postura, se desperezo y se levanto para devolver los libros a su sitio.

Cuando subio a la escalera y estaba colocandolos algo llamo su atención. Un libro negro algo desgastado que se encontraba al fondo del estante, como si estuviera escondido. ¿Quién iba a esconder un libro? Lo penso unos segundos y metio su mano para extraerlo. Estaba polvoriento, soplo un poco y en su cubierta no habia nada. Abrio la tapa y encontro lo que supuso que era el título "Las artes oscuras". Penso entonces en que ese libro no deberia estar ahi, sino en la sección prohibida. Pero atraida por que se encontrara alli lo sujeto y bajo para leerlo.

* * *

En cuanto paso las páginas se quedo horrorizada por las ilustraciones, se podian ver a la perfección personas sufriendo torturas, efectos de maldiciones, ataques, todo lo que tuviera cabida en las artes oscuras. Le impacto especialmente una página donde el título ponia "_Para enemigos_" y la ilustración mostraba como la persona tras recibir el hechizo comenzaba a retorcerse de dolor bajo una especie de fuego interno que el conjuro convocaba. A la vista de los demas no habia nada, solo la persona inmovil, pero por dentro la persona estaba sintiendo un horror que no tenia cabida.

-¿Algún enemigo cercano?

Asustada cerro el libro de un golpe y se giro topandose detrás de ella a aquel chico.

-¡Por Merlin!, que susto me has dado-dijo ella con el corazón en su garganta mientras su mano descansaba en su pecho tratando de tranquilizarse.

-Tranquila, no te voy a hacer nada-una sonrisa se formo en sus labios y ella seguia mirandole-Por cierto soy un maleducado, aún no me he presentado-le tendio una mano-Mi nombre es Barty, Barty Crouch.

Ella se quedo mirando su mano y en seguida la tomo para aceptar su saludo.

-El mio es...

-Sidney Potter-se adelanto el-Un gusto poderte conocer formalmente por fín.

Ella le sonrio, sabia que era conocida por muchos pero la forma en que el lo hizo, como lo dijo, hizo que de algún modo ella se sintiera especial.

-¿Qué haces aqui? es decir perdona mi pregunta pero, bueno no deberias estar aqui a estas horas.

-Bueno, si te soy sincero me gusta la tranquilidad de la biblioteca, más aún cuando no hay nadie-miro hacia toda la sala y volvio a centrar su mirada en ella-Es relajante.

-La verdad es que si.

-¿Y tu? ¿Qué hace una chica tan bella sola aqui?

-Estoy castigada, tengo que limpiar todo, hasta que no termine no me libro del castigo.

-Vaya, no puedo imaginar que habrás hecho para que te hayan castigado de esa forma-comento el chico con cara de asombro.

-Digamos que, solo trate de ayudar a un amigo.

Barty asintio y se dejo llevar mirandole el rostro, ella notaba su mirada fija en ella, la ponia un poco nerviosa, no sabia muy bien porque se centraba tanto.

-¿Con que artes oscuras?-pregunto el.

-Oh, bueno...verás yo...

-No tienes que fingir, no voy a decir nada a nadie. Te lo prometo.

Sidney miraba sus ojos, parecian demasiado interesados en ella, irradiaban seguridad y confianza y ella se dejo caer en ellos.

-Bueno, estaba consultando unos libros para un trabajo de Alquimia cuando al fondo vi esto. Senti curiosidad y me puse a leerlo.

-Es normal, un libro con ese aspecto solo incita a abrirlo para descubrir el contenido.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos pero Barty volvio a hablar.

-¿Algo interesante que hayas encontrado en el?-dijo tratando de fingir indiferencia.

-Bueno, no sé si calificarlo de interesante o de...horrible-se giro para mostrar el libro y lo puso sobre la mesa donde comenzo a abrirlo y mostrarle algunas hojas-Creo que lo peor es que muestren el resultado.

* * *

Siguio pasando algunas páginas, ambos observaban sin decir nada. De pronto sintio como el poso su mano sobre la suya.

-Un momento-dijo casi susurrando mientras se detenia a ver el resultado de la maldición Cruciatus.

-Sin duda debe ser horrible sentirla-comento ella viendo la mueca de dolor que la persona reflejaba.

-Si, sin duda.

* * *

Esta vez fue el quien continuo pasando las páginas, a medida que avanzaban las ilustraciones se ponian cada vez más serias y ambos solo observaban en silencio. El se detuvo en la página que ella habia leido antes.

-¿Asi que enemigos?-la miro-¿Alguno cerca?

-Siempre hay enemigos cerca.

El sonrio.

-¿Alguno en particular con el que desees probar...

Ella no le dejo ni terminar la pregunta, por su mente no pasaba prácticar algo de lo que pusiera ese libro.

-Oh no, no, no-dijo casi en voz alta-Es decir, no te niego que hay gente a la que me gustaria dar un escarmiento, pero de ahi a eso-su mirada señalo el libro.

-Entiendo-tras unos segundos dijo-Bueno, reconozco que el nivel del libro es muy extremo, pero si quieres algún tipo de ayuda para vengarte yo te puedo ayudar.

Sidney lo miro sorprendida.

-Bueno soy de septimo asi que nos enseñan cosas más dificiles, imagino que la persona de la que te quieres vengar será de tu nivel o inferior ¿me equivoco?

-Si, es de mi nivel.

-Bueno, en ese caso esta claro que no podria hacer nada ante hechizos de séptimo. Podrias vengarte sabiendo que obtendrás buen resultado.

Ella dudaba de sus palabras, parecia un chico sincero en el que se podia confiar, pero que la prestase ayuda tan pronto y que esta fuera para vengarse la hacia desconfiar un poco. Como si el notara esa duda le dijo.

-Tranquila no te enseñare nada mortal, solo lo necesario para dar un buen escarmiento a alguién que seguro se lo merece.

Esas últimas palabras si que la sirvieron de empujón para confiar en que no pasaria nada malo, ella sabia que Marcus Craig se merecia ese escarmiento, y el momento de la venganza habia sido pospuesto por demasiado tiempo.

-Esta bien, acepto el ofrecimiento-le tendio la mano y ambos la estrecharon como si estuvieran firmando un pacto.

* * *

Cuando ambas manos se soltaron comenzaron a hablar y ella le conto sobre la persona de la que queria vengarse pero sin decirle el nombre, el la escuchaba mientras opinaba sobre el. Ambos estaban sentados, en ocasiones riendo por los comentarios que Barty hacia, era un chico muy gracioso sin duda, aunque en algunas ocasiones el humor o los comentarios que hacian le daban un toque demasiado duro. Pasaron así un agradable rato hablando pero cuando Sidney miro a las estanterias se dio cuenta de que llevaba mucho rato descuidando su tarea, por lo que se levanto casi de un salto.

-Ey ¿donde vas?-pregunto Barty extrañado de la actitud de la chica.

-Perdona pero tengo que limpiar, no me he dado cuenta de lo poco que he avanzado hoy y como Pince vea que esta así me empezará a gritar.

Se dio la vuelta para ir a por el trapo pero el la sujeto, su mano estaba agarrada por la suya, se giro a mirarle y vio como el la miraba casi suplicante.

-Perdoname, ha sido culpa mia entretenerte. Lo siento pero me lo estaba pasando tan bien contigo que olvide tu castigo.

-No pasa nada-contesto con una sonrisa.

-Si, dejame ayudarte al menos hoy.

No pudo protestar o decir algo porque la varita de Barty ya se habia agitado y la estanteria estaba limpia y arreglada junto a los libros.

-Gracias.

-No se merecen, ¿es solo esa o tienes que limpiar más?

-En realidad cada noche vengo limpiando unas 6 estanterias.

No hizo falta más, el estaba haciendolo por ella mientras Sidney solo se dedicaba a verle, era muy agradable. Hacia tanto que no estaba a solas con un chico en esa situación que casí olvidaba como se sentia cuando los chicos la colmaban de atenciones y hacian cualquier cosa por ella. Ni siquiera tenia que decirlo, ellos lo hacian por ella. Sonrio con satisfacción, le seguia gustando aquella sensación, solo que llevaba dormida mucho tiempo. Severus era diferente con ella, no era como los chicos con los que ella solia rodearse. El no se desvivia por llenarla de atenciones ignorando las suyas propias, no la trataba como una reina, no la admiraba por encima de todas las cosas. Pero le queria, queria a Severus Snape y le gustaba su forma de tratarla. El la trataba como una adulta, la responsabilizaba de sus acciones y decisiones, podia tratarla con delicadeza como una flor o con dureza como una roca, no se dejaba intimidar por ella, era caballeroso pero ella también lo era con el.

La diferencia radicaba claramente en que la Sidney de antes no tenia que estar detrás de los chicos, no tenia porque preocuparse por ellos, no tenia que hacer algo por ellos, como cachorritos venian tras ella. La Sidney de ahora o por lo menos la que estaba con Severus tenia que poner de su parte, dar su brazo a torcer, involucrarse, con el las cosas no se conseguian de un modo fácil, el, Severus Snape no venia tras ella.

Sin embargo, aunque le gustaba estar con Severus y lo deseaba por encima de todas las cosas, reconocia que tras tantos años con aquella fachada de chica perfecta por la cual los chicos se desvivian una parte de ella añoraba sentirse así de halagada, deseada y colmada de atenciones.

-Bueno, ya esta-dijo Barty girandose hacia ella-Espero haberte compensado con esto.

-Lo has hecho, de verás.

Barty sonrio y se aproximo hacia ella a paso lento, entonces fijo su vista en el ejemplar que habian leido.

-¿Que vas a hacer con el?-señalo el libro.

-Bueno, supongo que dejarselo a Pince en su mesa y mañana decirle que estaba equivocado y que lo devuelva a la sección prohibida.

-No quisiera contradecirte pero, ¿te das cuenta de lo que este libro representa? Son todas las cosas que no nos enseñan en clase, me refiero a que nos hablan sobre cómo defendernos pero nunca nos enseñan de qué. Con el podriamos ver a que nos enfrentamos y estar más preparados.

-Suenas como si se avecinara una batalla.

-Lo siento, no queria dar esa impresión pero sabes que fuera las cosas se estan volviendo cada vez más...oscuras.

-Si, eso es cierto. El Profeta no hace más que dar noticias sobre ataques.

Se acerco aún más a ella y la cogio de las manos mientras la miraba.

-Con este libro podemos saber que hacer, creeme si te digo que considero que tras esos ataques hay algo de ese libro.

Las palabras que el empleaba eran demasiado serias y algo ambiguas, estaba segura de que esos ataques podian emplear cosas como las de ese libro pero ¿acaso estaba sugiriendo ese chico quedarselo y aprender a atacar con esos mismos hechizos?

-No se si quedarmelo es la mejor opción, es un libro demasiado oscuro.

-No hablo de que te lo quedes, hablo de dejarlo donde lo encontraste. Piensalo, seguiria estando aqui, a salvo y solo tu y yo sabriamos donde se encuentra. Sin estar en la sección prohibida, tendriamos acceso a el cuando quisieramos.

Meditaba sus palabras, la verdad es que era un buen plan, pero seguia teniendo dudas.

-Solo si tu quieres claro, no estoy diciendote lo que debes hacer.

Paso varios segundos pensandoselo y acabo aceptando la idea de Barty. Seguida por el se encamino hacia el sitio donde lo habia encontrado y le mostro donde estaba, con el libro en la mano subio las escaleras, retiro los volumenes y lo dejo al fondo, tal y como lo habia encontrado, volvio a poner los libros y bajo las escaleras.

Se quedo frente a el, no sabia si habia tomado la decisión correcta, pero entonces el hablo y la tranquilizo.

-Será nuestro secreto-cogio sus manos y ambos se miraron.

Sabian que estaban juntos en eso, ahora compartian algo y ninguno de los dos podia echarse atrás.

* * *

**Buenas! Lo primero de todo es disculparme por la tardanza y por las faltas de ortografia =( La razón es que me he ido de viaje y al estar fuera estoy con un ordenador diferente y no tengo el programa para corregir las faltas. En cuanto este en casa de nuevo prometo corregirlo y subirlo de nuevo.**

**Bueno tatatatatatachan! ¿Qué os ha parecido que el misterioso prefecto de Slytherin sea ni más ni menos que Barty Crouch Jr? Espero que os haya gustado ^_^ En referencia al review de Alexza y por si hay más gente que no se acuerda de este personaje: lo he introducido muy a cuentagotas, aparece por primera vez en el capítulo 4, cuando Sidney dice que los chicos la comenzaban a agobiar pero que se habia fijado en un grupo de Slytherin, luego vuelve a salir en otro capítulo (no recuerdo cual xD) , sale en la cena del baile de navidad, es el prefecto Slytherin que esta sin pareja acompañando a Minerva y por último no sale hasta el anterior capítulo. Espero haberlo aclarado =)**

**Por último pero no por ello menos importante agradeceros a todas, absolutamente a todas las que seguis el fic, las que esperais las actualizaciones, las que os meteis en la historia, las que habeis ido viendo la evolución del personaje, las que comentais, a todas GRACIAS. **

**Solo puedo deciros que aún en vacaciones sigo plenamente dedica a la historia y es en gran parte vuestro merito. Un saludo fuerte!**


	28. Amortentia

**Nada de lo que aparece aqui es mio (excepto la protagonista) personajes, lugares, etc. son obra de JK Rowling.**

* * *

**Amortentia**

Tenia el corazón palpitando con fuerza, cuando fue por la mañana a recoger su varita creia que en cualquier momento la señora Pince la gritaria porque se habia dado cuenta del libro que encontro. Con algo de cautela recogio la varita, sin embargo nada cambio en la expresión de la señora esa mañana, quiza su número de arrugas habia aumentado ligeramente, nada habia pasado.

McGonagall ese dia fue bastante dura, durante la clase doble lo pasaron verdaderamente mal, nadie conseguia realizar las transformaciones correctamente y eso desesperaba a la profesora haciendo que su humor no fuera el mejor y que los alumnos pagaran. Les quito 20 puntos por no mover correctamente la mano y otros 10 por copiar demasiado lento. Aquel dia lo único que querian todos era salir corriendo de alli, la mayoria preferian comer e ir a pociones que quedarse y soportar el mal genio de la profesora.

Mientras comian en el gran comedor Rominna comenzo a toser, al principio no le dio importancia pero cuando al cabo de unos segundos levanto la vista y vio que el tono de piel de su cara se volvia más rojo se preocupo. Comenzo a darle golpecitos y a darle un vaso de agua.

-Gra...gracias-dijo aún con la voz débil Rominna.

-No hay de que, no nos des estos sustos-contesto Sidney.

-Me he atragantado por tu culpa.

-¿Por mi culpa?-dijo extrañada ella.

-Si, acabo de recordar una cosa y he comido con rapidez para que no se me olvidara. Estuve averiguando en el camino hacia el desayuno y a la vuelta. Ya se como se llama tu chico misterioso-dijo guiñandola.

-No hace falta que me lo digas, se llama Barty.

-¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!

-Bueno, digamos que...he obtenido la información de primera mano.

-¿Habeis hablado?

-Si.

-¿Y no me lo has contado? Esto se merece que te excluya de las tardes de chicas-respondio Rominna fingiendo enfado.

Ambas comenzaron a reirse.

-Oh vamos cuentame entonces, ¿cómo es? ¿es divertido? ¿amable? ¿estúpido?

-Es...-hizo una pausa pensando en todo lo que habia ocurrido anoche, era demasiada información, ni siquiera ella misma sabia como recopirarla ¿qué le habia parecido a ella misma aquel chico tan misterioso?-Agradable.

-¿Agradable? Venga Sid, eso salta a la vista ¿desde cuando me dices cosas que yo puedo ver?

-Verás, es que es tal y como le ves, es simpático, agradable, elegante, muy guapo, caballeroso.

-Uhhhhh ¿percibo un interés más profundo quizá?-pregunto su amiga sonriendola.

-Bueno no empieces con tus dotes de adivina, solo hable con el y ya, ni que hubiesemos quedado o fueramos tan amigos.

-Ya, ya.

* * *

Terminaron de comer y caminaron hasta las mazmorras, la puerta estaba abierta como siempre y se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares. Oliver ya estaba esperandola, sonrio nada más verla.

-Hola Oliver.

-Hola Sid, te veo más contenta que en Transformaciones.

-Ni me lo menciones-comenzo a sacar los instrumentos y a preparar las cosas-¿Qué tal tu?

-Bueno, ¿evaporar el objeto cuenta como éxito?

Se comenzaron a reir.

-¡Sidney!

Ella se giro tratando de ver quien la llamaba y alli le encontro, al otro lado de su mesa sonriente y tan erguido como siempre.

-Hola Barty ¿qué tal?

-Bien ¿y tu?

-Bien ¿qué haces aqui?-dijo ella sorprendida de verle.

-Tengo que entregarle un pergamino al profesor Snape, vine directo al aula porque crei que estaria aqui.

-Supongo que estará al caer, es muy puntual-el asintio y ella aprovecho que el miraba hacia el resto de la clase para mirarle los ojos, cuando el desvio de nuevo su mirada y se encontro con la de ella sus mejillas se encendieron.

-¿Asi que das Pociones?

-Si ¿tu no?

-Si, tengo esas y...

Pero la conversación se corto en cuanto el portazo característico de el anunciaba su presencia.

* * *

Caminaba más deprisa de lo habitual, lo cierto es que tras pasar el fin de semana sin hablar con ella y solo habiendola visto el lunes en el gran comedor tenia ganas de verla, aunque solo fuera preparando la poción. Entro al aula y cerro la puerta, camino hasta su mesa para poner en la pizarra la poción que harian hoy. Se giro para ver el aula y fue cuando la vio, o mejor dicho, les vio. Ella sentada en su sitio y ese chico de su casa a su lado mirandola. Estaba seguro que estaban conversando y al parecer ambos se lo estaban pasando bien. Por primera vez Severus Snape quiso bajarle todos los puntos inimaginables a alguien de su propia casa.

-Señor Crouch, no recuerdo que usted sea de sexto curso-dijo Severus con su habitual tono mordaz.

El joven se acerco hasta el.

-Lo siento profesor, vengo a traerle esto-le extendio un pergamino que desconfiadamente el tomo-Es de parte del profesor Flitwick.

Seguia mirandole, tratando de descubrir si decia la verdad, aunque en el fondo lo único que hacia era analizarle, ver que tenia ese joven. Asintio ante su respuesta y se giro hacia el escritorio para dejarlo sobre la mesa.

* * *

Sidney veia la escena y sabia que se palpaba tensión y no sabia la razón. Barty era de la casa de Severus, y ella y todo el mundo sabia a la perfección que se caracterizaba por ser sumamente generoso con los suyos. ¿Por qué parecia ahora incomodarle alguien de Slytherin? Seguia mirando la escena pero cuando vio como Barty se acercaba hasta su mesa se centro en el. El se agacho hacia ella y le susurro.

-Te vere esta noche donde el otro dia.

Su tono de voz tan susurrante y lleno de seguridad hizo que su piel se erizara y que inconscientemente cerrara los ojos. Sabia que el le estaba diciendo que iria pero que a la vez le estaba preguntando. Cuando el se incorporo y se quedo mirandola ella asintio y el la sonrio.

* * *

Se giro al no escuchar que la puerta se abriera para que el saliese y le vio inclinado sobre ella, estaba con los ojos cerrados mientras el le decia algo. ¿Qué diablos le esta diciendo? pensaba Severus, pero la pregunta no quedo ahi, cuando el chico de Slytherin se levanto de nuevo la miro y ella asintio y el le empezo a sonreir. En ese momento penso que era una total estupidez que el ministerio de magia no permitiera el veritaserum o las maldiciones en alumnos. Ese se lo merecia.

-Señor Crouch, ¿se le ha perdido algo o considera que su nivel en pociones es lo suficientemente deplorable como para regresar a sexto?-sin duda esa frase era mejor que la que Severus tenia en mente como si gritara "Largate de aqui ímbecil"

-Lo siento profesor-el chico se alejo y salio del aula. Al fin penso el. Su vista se fijo irremediablemente en ella quien le devolvio la mirada con la sonrisa de siempre, sin embargo tras haberle sonreido a ese chico el no estaba tan alegre con ello.

-Silencio, hoy elaboraremos un tipo de pociones que aunque no tengan una gran utilidad sus efectos pueden crear serios inconvenientes. ¿Alguien puede decirme la diferencia entre la poción de amor y la amortentia?

* * *

Levanto su mano impulsada no solo porque conocia la respuesta sino porque le gustaba hablar de un tema como ese con el, sabiendo que mantenian algo en privado, seria una situación incomoda pero que le gustaba.

-¿Si señorita Potter?

-La poción o filtro de amor genera un encaprichamiento en la persona que toma la poción por aquella que se la haya dado. La amortentia es la versión de la poción o filtro de amor más poderosa que existe, sin embargo no crea amor sino una obsesión.

-Correcto, ambas pociones no generan amor y aunque puedan parecer iguales la amortentia es la poción más potente. Su uso, debo aclarar de ante mano, esta totalmente prohibido en Hogwarts. Hoy elaboraremos una primera versión de la amortentia que deberian ser capaces de elaborar correctamente el próximo curso. Esta versión no sera tan fuerte como lo es la amortentia en si pero tendrá algunas de sus caracteristicas. Las instrucciones las tienen en la pizarra, ingredientes en armario, tienen hora y cuarto.

* * *

Todo el mundo estaba removiendo los calderos, muchos de ellos habian sido vaciados por Snape ya que no estaban realizados correctamente y se habian convertido en pociones de odio. Los que quedaban trabajando a pesar de las miradas del profesor seguian con los pasos.

-A estas alturas deberian ser capaces de percibir algun ligero aroma de sus preferencias personales-dijo el profesor con esa voz que la estremecia.

Naturalmente todos metieron su cabeza en el vapor, aunque muchos la sacaron rapidamente porque no percibian nada y se estaban axfisiando. Sin embargo ella permanecio alli, y una sonrisa comenzo a formarse en sus labios. Le olia a el.

-Menta y hierbabuena-dijo ella casi en un susurro, cuando abrio los ojos vio que el estaba frente a ella mirandola.

Su cara, ya de por si sonrojada por el calor del caldero y por el resultado de la poción se altero aún más al verle sabiendo que el era la fuente de esas fragancias. Como si el hubiera notado eso se puso tenso y se giro hacia otro caldero.

* * *

-Traigan sus muestras ya.

Los que aún faltaban por entregarla se apresuraron a ir, ella aún la tenia entre las manos queriendo perder tiempo a proposito, estaba meditando que excusa ponerles a sus amigas pero cuando se giro para decirla su amiga Rominna ya se estaba llevando a Oliver de alli y al resto. Se giro y la guiño un ojo, ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que reirse. Definitivamente ese chica la conocia demasiado bien. Con pereza guardo sus cosas antes de entregar la muestra, cuando el último alumno que quedaba salio del aula ella misma fue la que se encargo de cerrar la puerta. Con una gran sonrisa camino hasta su escritorio y se sento en la mesa, el no parecia ni inmutarse. A pesar de seguir esperando una reacción de el esta no llegaba y harta se levanto y se puso tras el, sus manos automaticamente se aferraron a su pecho, inclinandose hasta estar cerca de su cuello, jugando con su nariz acariciandole.

-¿Esa es tu manera de entregar la muestra?-le dijo el.

-Hoy alguien esta más gruñón que de costumbre-dijo mientras seguia besando su cuello y avanzaba por su mandibula.

-No te pases-contesto solamente el.

Dejo de estar atrás para rodear la silla y sentarse entre sus piernas. No lo aguanto más y le beso, sin poder esperar por su respuesta ella ya estaba tratando de profundizar.

Severus se separo de sus labios y le dijo.

-Te recuerdo que ambos tenemos clase, marchate antes de que llegues tarde y de que vengan mis alumnos.

Pero para ella no era suficiente y volvio a sus labios, habia pasado demasiado tiempo sin besarlos y no queria desperdiciar la ocasión. Sus manos se dedicaban a acariciar sus mejillas hasta que se deslizaron por su cuello y descansaron en su pecho. Tras varios segundos el reacciono y correspondio aunque en menor medida la pasión. Sus manos estaban en su espalda acariciando su piel.

Comenzaron a escuchar ruidos y voces y sabian que era los alumnos de la siguiente clase, con pesar ella se levanto acomodo su ropa y le dejo la muestra en la mano. Cogio su mochila y antes de abrir la puerta se giro y le dijo.

-Huele a ti-sonrio mientras el la miraba sorprendido y abrio la puerta dejando a un Severus perplejo por esa declaración.

* * *

-Oh vamos Sidney ¿no me digas que nunca has probado? ¿ni siquiera has tenido tentación?

-¡Barty!-exclamo ella fingiendo indignación aunque riendose-Esta claro que bueno, coges la varita y murmuras el hechizo pero nunca crees que vaya a salir, de ser así jamas lo pronunciaria.

-¿Pero imaginate que saliera?

Se encontraban en la biblioteca, sentados en las sillas. Barty habia aparecido solo diez minutos después de que la señora Pince se marchara dejandola con el castigo. Ella habia cogido el trapo pensando que el vendria más tarde pero aparecio pronto y de inmediato el conjuro el hechizo para que no tuviera que limpiar y ambos se sentaron con el libro en la mesa, mirando cada página y discutiendo sobre lo que veian. Habian llegado a las maldiciones imperdonables y llevaban un rato hablando sobre si alguna vez lo habian tratado de conjurar por mera curiosidad.

-Probablemente me asustaria muchisimo.

El sonrio en respuesta y siguio avanzando las páginas.

-Fijate en este hechizo-dijo emocionado el chico-Es parecido a lo que yo te quiero enseñar para que te defiendas.

-¿De veras?-ella miraba la ilustración y veia como la persona perdia el color su piel, estaba asustada, no queria emplear algo así.

-Si, pero tranquila el mio es menos peligroso-se giro y comenzo a explicarselo-Se basa en quitarle el aire a la persona, el hechizo provoca que el aire a su alrededor desaparezca, por lo tanto el que el expulsa también y eso hace que se quede solo con el suyo hasta que no tiene nada.

-Por eso su piel comienza a cambiar, por la falta de respiración.

-Exacto-sonreia Barty.

-¿Pero, bueno, se puede parar no?

-Claro, no te preocupes. Cuando el rojo de su cara te guste puedes parar.

Ella comenzo a reir y el se unio a ella.

* * *

Habia salido de las mazmorras, sabia donde la encontraria y tras estar varios dias sin visitarla tenia ganas de pasar un rato con ella. Sabia que su enfado de ese dia habia sido una completa tonteria, ese chico era un amigo más, no sabia porque tenia que ponerse así. Ni que volviera a ser un adolescente de nuevo, tienes que controlar tus impulsos se repetia mentalmente.

La verdad es que el hecho de que ella revelara que su amortentia olia a el habia ayudado a disminuir su enfado, su cara sonriente y esa extraña felicidad que irradiaba mientras la hacia y cuando la olio se debia a el. Una mueca parecida a una sonrisa curvo sus labios sintiendose alegre.

Ese noche la ayudaria a limpiar para que ella terminase antes y pudieran ir al lago, hacia mucho que no iba y le apetecia pasar esa noche a su lado. Seguro que a ella también le gustaria. Contento con su idea caminaba por el pasillo que daba acceso a la biblioteca. Cuando llego a la puerta redujo su paso y escucho las voces que parecian proceder de dentro. ¿Acaso ella se sentia tan sola que habia empezado a hablar en voz alta? Extrañado se quedo parado escuchando. No, no estaba sola, habia una voz de hombre que también percibia. Sorprendido camino con sigilo hasta una estanteria en la que se escondio y pudo asomarse para ver quien era. Cuando su mirada se dirigio hacia las mesas los vio de nuevo.

Su pecho se hincho de rabia y se puso más livido de lo habitual. Ahora lo entendia todo. Delante de sus propias narices habian quedado para verse, recordaba como el se acercaba a decirle algo y ella asentia. Esa chica habia tenido la desfachatez de aceptar verse con otro en su propia cara y el como un estúpido creyendo que su plan la gustaria. Al parecer ya estaba muy contenta con el que tenia ahora, podia escuchar sus risas y como ambos estaban sentados cerca. Podia ver la mirada de ese chico, parecia un depredador rondandola y ella se dejaba hacer. Su mandibula se habia tensado tanto que le comenzaba a doler. No sabia que hacer, si marcharse de alli y no demostrar que su orgullo habia sido machacado o enfrentarse ante ellos demostrando que lo sabia.

Se decidio a hacer con lo que mejor se sentiria y camino a paso lento hasta la mesa.

-Que yo sepa la única persona que tiene que cumplir castigo es la señorita Potter ¿me permite saber señor Crouch que hace aqui? ¿O es que acaso quiere hacer compañia a la señorita y esta deseando que le impongan un castigo?

Ante las primeras palabras los dos se giraron y se miraron entre si viendole, ambos se levantaron y se quedaron frente a la mesa.

-Disculpe profesor, no era mi intención.

-¿Se puede saber que hace merodeando por el castillo fuera de su sala común?

El chico no respondia, solo miraba a Sidney, eso le enfurecia más, sabia que ambos habian quedado para verse y queria que alguno de ellos lo revelara.

-¿No responde?-dijo arqueando la ceja-20 puntos menos para Slytherin y ahora a su sala común. Usted señorita Potter creo que aumentara su castigo y se encargara de la limpieza de más aulas junto con 30 puntos menos para su casa. Ambos aprenderan a dejar sus...encuentros, sentimentales.

Espero para que ambos se marcharan pero el chico seguia mirandola y mirando tras ella. Escondian algo y el lo sabia.

-Señor Crouch, he dicho ahora.

El chico se separo de ella y paso a su lado para salir de la biblioteca rapidamente. Se acerco hasta ella para ver que era lo que ocultaban y ella interpuso su cuerpo. La miro y ella seguia manteniendose firme. Se aseguro de que el ya no estaba, queria explotar y decirle a la cara como podia haber sido tan descarada, reclarmarle por sus actos. Sin embargo aunque su corazón latia con furia no lo hizo.

-Severus que...

-Callate.

Se giro, no queria verla, estaba muy decepcionado y enfadado, se sentia como un ímbecil. Entonces noto sus brazos agarrandole con ternura como ella solia hacerlo, pero el se mantenia en su posición, tenso e intranquilo.

-Severus ¿lo de los encuentros sentimentales lo decias en serio?-dijo ella casi en un susurro.

El solamente asintio. Ella le rodeo y se puso frente a el, cogiendole las manos mientras el trataba de no enfrentarse a su mirada.

-Mirame, por favor-el seguia sin hacerlo-Severus.

Alzo su cara y se encontro con sus ojos miel, reflejaban tristeza.

-Jamás te traicionaria con otra persona, te lo he dicho ya muchas veces pero todas son verdad, nunca te lastimaria. No se como puedes ser capaz de pensar que te traicionaria. Ese chico solo es un compañero, nada más. Te lo juro-acerco sus manos hasta su cara y poso sus labios en ellas, su roce era tan suave como el de siempre-No se exactamente que es lo que somos o cuales son nuestros límites, pero si hay algo que tengo claro es que esto que siento por ti no lo he sentido, ni lo siento por otra persona. No buscaria a otros teniendote a ti.

Suspiro soltando todo el aire que llevaba conteniendo, en el solto toda la frustración y dudas que tenia. Ella decia palabras tan hermosas, palabras que jamás nadie le habia dedicado, sin embargo verla así con otros le enervaba de una manera semejante a cuando veia a Lily acompañada de ese estupido de Potter.

-Lo siento-se atrevio a decir-Me resulta dificil verte feliz con otros, saber que puedes tener con otros lo que tienes conmigo y que ellos además son jovenes.

-Puede que sean jovenes pero ¿sabes que? No son tu, no son Severus Snape.

Se acerco hasta sus labios y la beso, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas escuchar que ella le pertenecia a el, cada dia que pasaba su necesidad de saber que ella solo le correspondia a el aumentaba y escucharla así le tranquilizaba y hacia que su corazón se inflara y bombeara con violencia.

Se giro para sentarla sobre la mesa y alli fue cuando vio un libro sobre ella, probablemente eso era lo que escondian, paro de besarla y trato de deshacerse de su agarre para coger el libro. Pero ella se lo impidio y con fuerza lo arrastro hasta la estanteria. El se dejo llevar por ella aunque su mirada seguia fija en ese libro sin titulo encima de la mesa.

* * *

Sabiendo que habia visto el libro y que no se quedaria tranquilo hasta que viera de que era se tuvo que centrar en distraerle, con fuerza le agarro y lo arrastro hasta uno de los pasillos entre las estanterias. El parecia seguir mirando el libro asi que fue directa a su boca y comenzo a jugar con ella mientras sus manos deshacian los botones de la camisa, deslizandose por sus hombros y acabando en el suelo. Obtuvo lo que queria, su atención.

* * *

**Perdón, perdón, perdón y mil veces perdón! Mi intención no era actualizar tan tarde pero estoy en un sitio con poca cobertura y apenas logro conectarme para leer los fics a los que estoy enganchada :(**

**Perdón de nuevo por las faltas de ortografia.**

**Tengo 4 capítulos escritos, tratare de subirlos en cuanto tenga señal.**

**Un saludo!**


	29. Mírame

**Nada de lo que aparece aqui me pertenece (excepto la protagonista) personajes, lugares, etc. son obra de JK Rowling.**

**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene escenas subidas de tono, leer bajo vuestra responsabilidad.**

* * *

**Mirame**

Tras su encuentro pasional en la biblioteca ambos salieron más contentos, Severus con la satisfacción de despejar las dudas que le rondaban en la cabeza y comprobar que ella solo tenia algo con el, y Sidney con la alegria de poder estar con el, saber que no se cansaba de ella, que sentia celos de otros chicos, eso significaba que el empezaba a sentir algo como lo que ella sentia por el.

Aprovecho un momento en el que el la recargo contra la estanteria mientras la besaba el cuello para coger su varita sin que se diera cuenta y esconder el libro de sitio. Despues de ponerlo a buen recaudo devolvio la varita a su sitio y volvio a entregarse a sus besos. Esa noche parecia más ansioso que otras.

Cuando regreso a su cuarto estuvo pensando qué hacer con Barty, no queria dejar de verse con el, sin duda era una oportunidad para aprender hechizos y magia que no enseñaban en las clases como el decia. Pero temia la reacción de Severus, quien no entenderia eso y solo pensaria que lo hacia para jugar con el. Durante horas penso que seria lo mejor, y aunque no le gustaba ocultarle algo a Severus sabia que lo mejor que podia hacer era quedar con Barty a escondidas. Y eso fue lo que hizo, tras el desayuno al dia siguiente encontro una oportunidad por los pasillos y cuando le vio le entrego un pergamino diciendo que encontrara un sitio solitario y que ella llevaria el libro.

* * *

Estuvo nerviosa en las clases por saber si el querria aceptar su propuesta pero en la comida sus dudas se despejaron.

-Sid, ten esto-Christinne le habia entregado un pergamino mientras se sentaba frente a ella.

-¿De quien es?-pregunto extrañada.

-Me lo ha dado Bane, al que se lo ha dado James, que a su vez se lo ha dado Sophie y...bueno no me pidas más, el caso es que es de Barty.

Lo abrio bajo la mesa y comenzo a leer.

"_19:30 junto al tapiz del guerrero en el cuarto piso a la derecha_"

Arrugo el pergamino y se lo metio al bolsillo, le busco con la mirada sin ser demasiado obvia para que nadie se diera cuenta, cuando lo encontro el la estaba mirando y ella asintio ligeramente, el le devolvio el gesto y siguieron comiendo.

* * *

Tras terminar la clase de ese dia fue directa al baño para arreglarse, se dejo el pelo suelto con unas ondas, coloreo un poco los labios y bajo a toda prisa hacia la biblioteca donde aún tenia que coger el libro e ir al punto de encuentro. Tuvo que esperar varios minutos en la biblioteca para que nadie a su alrededor la viera sacar el libro de donde lo escondio, cuando los chicos de Ravenclaw se marcharon de ese pasillo ella metio el brazo y lo extrajo. Desilusiono el libro y se lo metio debajo de la capa por si acaso, a paso firme se marcho de alli y comenzo a correr por las escaleras.

Cuando llego al cuarto piso torcio a la derecha y comenzo a buscar el tapiz, aunque no le hizo falta, Barty ya estaba esperandola al fondo, con una sonrisa en los labios llego hasta el.

-Hola-saludo ella.

El avanzo y dejandola sorprendida la dio un beso en la mejilla para después decirle junto a su mejilla un hola que la provoco un escalofrio. Después cogio su mano y la entrelazo llevandosela por el final del pasillo.

-¿Donde vamos?-preguntaba Sidney pero el no respondia y solo se giraba a mirarla y sonreirla.

* * *

Tras varios minutos llegaron a una puerta escondida tras un tapiz, el abrio la puerta y ella entro tras el, estaba a oscuras pero enseguida el ilumino el sitio. Era un aula en desuso.

-Solia utilizar este sitio en los primeros cursos para practicar encantamientos y pociones, eres la primera persona a la que se lo enseño.

-Vaya, gracias.

Seguia mirando el sitio, tenia sillas y mesas apiladas y una vieja pizarra llena de telarañas. Le extrañaba un sillón bastante nuevo en comparación con el resto de mobiliario.

-Con el paso de los años lo he ido acomodando, he realizado algunas mejoras y he traido cosas para hacerlo más confortable. La magia ha ayudado mucho también.

-He traido el libro.

-Tranquila, hoy comenzaré a enseñarte los hechizos de los que te hable, estoy seguro de que podrás aprender varios que te serán de utilidad.

* * *

Estuvieron entretenidos con ello hasta la hora de la cena, sin embargo Barty insistio en traer algo de comida de las cocinas y ella tuvo que aceptar. Pasaron la mayor parte practicando, lo cierto era que su temor inicial se habia borrado. Los hechizos que el le enseñaba eran muy útiles y tal y como habia dicho servian para defenderse. Eran cosas que no habian visto en Defensa contra las artes oscuras y que si tenian un gran valor. Estaba segura que emplearia varios de ellos. Cuando el llego con la comida la dejo sobre la mesa y ambos se sentaron en el sillón que el habia encantado para que fuera más grande y cabieran ambos.

Conversaban animados, el hablaba sobre sus gustos y la preguntaba a ella de igual modo, se interesaba mucho por sus historias, por conocerla más, debatian sobre los mejores grupos de música de magos, sobre quidditch, sobre lo ocurrido en los partidos.

-Te lo digo con toda sinceridad, eres la mejor jugadora que he visto en todos mis años en Hogwarts.

-En serio, para o harás que me sonroje-contestaba ella mientras comia un trozo de pastel.

-Es cierto, haces cosas increibles, el resto son mediocres. Solo se dedican a su función a duras penas, sin embargo tu eres excepcional. No te limitas a buscar la snitch, ofreces espectáculo, diversión, ayudas al resto, los diriges-comentaba el exaltado mientras un brillo crecia en sus ojos-En serio, eres la mejor. Me encanta el quidditch y reconozco que dentro de un equipo profesional destacarias.

-Vaya, eres peor que alguno de los fans que tengo-contesto ella bromeando.

-Si te interesa algún puesto en un equipo puedo hablar con mi padre, el conoce a los jefes de varios equipos de inglaterra, estoy seguro que podria concertar una reunión con ellos y al ver tu talento me lo agradecerian.

-Muchas gracias por la oferta, pero para mí el quidditch es un mero pasatiempo. Pero no hablemos más de mi, aún quiero saber el por qué siendo un Slytherin no eres un ogro.

Comenzaron a reirse ante el comentario y entre carcajadas el contesto.

-Cuando la persona merece la pena no soy un ogro. Tu lo vales.

Se quedo totalmente inmovil, esperaba que el no tuviera otras intenciones que las de una amistad. Cuando vio como la mano de Barty se acercaba hasta sus labios estuvo a punto de retroceder, entonces comprencio que el solo le estaba quitando una miga de pastel, pero lo siguiente que hizo si que la sonrojo. Entre sus dedos la habia atrapado y se la llevo a la boca mientras la miraba.

-Delicioso.

* * *

Tras el gesto estuvo algo incomoda pero ese chico parecia tener siempre la clave de todo porque cambio de tema y se mostro tan amable como antes haciendo que ella se relajara de nuevo. Estuvo tan entretenida que cuando miro la hora se espanto, habia pasado más de media hora desde que ella solia ir habitualmente a la biblioteca a comenzar el castigo. Se levanto de golpe, le explico la situación y el le dijo que se marchara, que no pasaba nada.

-Solo una cosa, ¿nos veremos aqui otras veces?-dijo reteniendola de la mano.

-Si, supongo que si, tendrá que ser a esa hora más o menos.

-Esta bien, que no te sea muy duro y descansa.

-Gracias.

El chico se volvio a inclinar hacia ella y a despedirse de la misma forma en que la habia saludado, ella creia que podria acostumbrarse a eso, aunque en el fondo algo en su interior le decia que no debia permitirlo.

* * *

Cuando llego a la biblioteca la señora Pince la esperaba con mal gesto en la cara y la regaño por hacerla perder su tiempo, ella acepto las críticas mientras por su mente pasaba la idea de practicar los nuevos hechizos que sabia. Al retirarse ella por fín pudo entrar en la biblioteca, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de coger el paño y limpiar, unos brazos la agarraban con fuerza desde la espalda, cerró los ojos acomodandose a ellos.

-Severus, me asustastes.

-Te extrañe en la cena-respondio el a su oido-¿Donde estuviste?

-Estaba en la sala común, terminando un trabajo de alquimia. Estaba tan enfrascada que no me di cuenta que era hora de cenar.

-¿Asi que no has cenado nada? Te traere algo y...

-No, aqui no ¿Por que no mejor vamos a tu despacho y ceno algo allí mientras tomamos algo y conversamos?

* * *

Era un plan magnífico, dejo de abrazarla para hacer el trabajo por ella y llevarsela hasta el despacho, unas escaleras antes se detuvo.

-Ve directa al despacho, yo ire a las cocinas, vigila que nadie te vea.

-Vale.

Se fue hacia las cocinas, cuando llego los elfos lo atendieron con la amabilidad de siempre, cogio un poco de todo y lo deposito en una bandeja, aplico un hechizo desilusionador y la cargo saliendo de alli. Avanzo con sigilo y deprisa hacia su despacho, nadie por los pasillos, perfecto. Cuando entro cerro la puerta y la hechizo para que nadie entrara ni oyera nada. Pero cuando se giro no la vio dentro, se pregunto si lo mismo la habian descubierto, pero se fijo en que la puerta de su habitación estaba abierta. Dejo la bandeja en su mesa y miro el interior, estaba de espaldas frente a la ventana, admirando el paisaje. Se giro en cuanto escucho sus pasos.

-Perdona, estaba viendo la vista, es preciosa-avanzo hacia el hasta quedarse pegada a su torso y abrazarle.

-No pasa nada, he traido la cena.

* * *

Ambos entraron al despacho y se sentaron juntos mientras ella cenaba de nuevo, trataba de comer y le ofrecia comida también a el, quien al principio la rechazaba pero cuando comenzo a insistir poniendo cara de inocente el la acepto. Pero sin duda lo que estaba aprovechando era para desinhibir un poco a Severus. Entre la conversación el se habia puesto un vaso de whisky de fuego que rapidamente comenzo a compartir con ella. Tras largo rato de conversación la botella estaba vacia y la comida olvidada a un lado.

Deslizo su pierna y la puso sobre la de Severus, a los segundos se unio la otra y comenzo a frotarlas sensualmente contra el. Su mirada era clara y la de el parecia más oscura que de costumbre, sus manos se habian deslizado del escritorio a sus rodillas. Lentamente ascendian y cuando llegaban al borde de su falda volvian a bajar.

Cansada de su inocencia se sento sobre el. Se mordia el labio nerviosa por el intento que iba a hacer, Severus habia sido claro al respecto pero ella no se rendiria tan facilmente. Sus manos se concentraron en desabrochar la hilera de botones. El solamente la miraba concentrado a sus ojos, eso la ponia más nerviosa, parecia que estuviera elaborando una complicada poción bajo la supervisión de el.

-Para de hacerlo-dijo ella.

-¿El que? Se supone que el que tendria que decir eso soy yo.

-Mirarme así, en estos momentos no estoy con el profesor Snape, sino con Severus. Deja de fulminarme con la mirada-su voz trataba de sonar seria pero sonaba a un arrebato infantil.

-¿No era eso lo que te excitaba?-contesto su voz profunda acercandose hasta sus labios-¿Mmm?

En cuanto lamio su cuello su piel se erizo, agarrandole con fuerza los hombros. Ese hombre la volvia loca. Agarro su nuca y lo atrajo hacia ella con algo de brusquedad, su boca estaba ansiosa de encontrarse con la suya, esta vez sus labios sabian a alcohol, pero no le importaba, ella misma sabia a eso. Mordio su labio pidiendole permiso para entrar y el abrio su boca para encontrarse con su lengua. Sabian lo que les gustaba a ambos, y en ese momento que el estaba con las defensas algo más bajas ella aprovecho para lanzarse un poco y experimentar algo más.

Desabotono su levita y la camisa y bajo por su pecho, su lengua acariciaba cada trozo de piel que se encontraba, sabia a gloria, le mordio varias veces y su cadera comenzo un vaiven para frotarse contra la entrepierna del hombre. En el momento en que sus manos iban a tocarla ella las apreso. Se levanto y con una sonrisa maliciosa camino hasta perderse dentro de la habitación.

* * *

¿Por qué cada vez los pantalones le molestaban más? Ella tenia la culpa, era tan jodidamente sensual y provocatica que le encendia en pocos segundos. Mientras ella se movia sobre el aparecio varias veces la idea de recostarla sobre su escritorio y hacerla suya de una vez por todas. Pero pese a que el alcohol habia logrado liberarle un poco más aún estaba en pleno uso de sus facultades y se resistia ante ello. Aunque sabia que como siguiera por ese camino tanto el como su sentido de la moral se irian al infierno. Iba a tocarla, ansiaba acariciar su piel pero no llego porque ella lo agarro y lo retuvo, su sonrisa expresaba sus intenciones y en cuanto camino y la vio llegar al interior de su cuarto supo que eso no traeria nada bueno.

Inmediatamente se levanto y con nerviosismo entro en su habitación, ella estaba esperandolo de espaldas a la cama con la camisa abierta y la falda a medio caer. Camino hasta ella y sin resistirlo la empujo contra la cama, erguido a sus pies se inclino para quitar lenta y tortuosamente esa falda que lo enloquecia. A ella se unieron sus zapatos y las medias, avanzo hasta ponerse encima de ella con una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo, como si la retuviera. Sus manos comenzaron a acariciarla desde su cadera hasta la altura del sujetador, alli se detuvo y con algo más de firmeza comenzo a acariciarlos.

Ella lo aferro por sus antebrazos y lo empujo hacia ella, se deshizo del agarre de sus piernas y las enredo entre su cintura.

-Me vuelves loco-murmuro el en su cuello.

* * *

Sidney deslizo su mano por su torso, desabrochando el cinturon y consiguiendo meterla por el pantalón hasta encontrar su objetivo, pero en el momento en que lo hizo el la agarro haciendo que sacara su mano, la junto con la otra y las puso sobre su cabeza. El seguia jugando con ella como le apetecia mientras ella estaba sin poder moverse ni tocarle como deseaba.

* * *

Cogio su varita y murmuro algo que hizo que las manos de ella quedaran atadas sobre su cabeza, así el podria utilizar ambas manos acariciandola. Esa visión de ella tan indefensa debajo suya pero sabiendo perfectamente que ella lo deseaba lo excitaba hasta limites insospechados.

-¿Es así como me vas a castigar profesor?-dijo ella sensualmente, el la miro y creyo en esos momentos que podria arrancar su ropa si quisiera. Se acero hasta su boca y rozando sus labios dijo.

-Si, lamento que no sea como tus fantasias, pero estoy seguro que será mejor.

El descendio y llego hasta el sujetador liberando sus senos por encima de el, su lengua se reencontro con ellos. Los besaba con delicadeza aunque también con ansia, se notaba esa pasión contenida. El rastro de saliva bajo por su vientre haciendola cosquillas no solo a ella sino a el, en sus labios y en su parte más baja. Cuando llego a su ombligo se dedico a besarlo. Ese cuerpo era tan perfecto que asustaba. Aun recordaba el cuerpo de algunas de las mujeres de los burdeles que frecuentaban, estaban tan demacrados que sentia lástima por ellas. Sin embargo este era como un templo, saber que era virgen no le garantizaba que otros no hubieran jugado con el, pero estaba seguro de que ninguno habia llegado tan lejos con ella. Sentia como su respiración habia aumentado, alzo su cabeza y vio como ella le miraba queriendo saber que seria lo siguiente que haria. La mirada de Severus Snape por primera vez reflejo euforia, totalmente decidido coloco ambas manos sobre las braguitas que ella llevaba y con parsimonia las bajo hasta quitarselas y dejarlas a un lado de la cama.

No le dijo que era la primera vez que lo haria, estaba seguro y decidido a hacerlo, queria que ella disfrutara al igual que el lo habia hecho cuando estuvieron en el lago. Pero estaba nervioso porque no sabia si lo conseguiria, decidio dejarse llevar y guiarse por lo que ella sintiera. Se situo entre sus piernas, acariciandolas y poniendolas entre su cuerpo. Esta vez si sentia lo excitada que ella estaba, cuando sus dedos comenzaron a acariciarla lo noto. Con facilidad comenzo a jugar mientras la miraba, ella estaba más relajada que la primera vez y eso le dio ventaja. Lentamente introdujo su dedo y empezo a darle todo el placer que deseaba.

Sentia como ella vibraba y sus piernas se tensaban, con la mano libre acaricio su muslo relajandola. Habia escuchado su gemido en cuanto entro en ella. Siguio acariciandola, acostumbrandola al ritmo y a la sensación. Sus labios comenzaron a besar el interior de sus piernas. Su mano vagaba ahora por su cadera y su vientre, dandole caricias y sujetandola mientras se removia. Su cabeza estaba ya situada ante ella, saco su dedo y reemplazo este por su boca. Al instante noto como ella gemia fuertemente.

* * *

No sabia que la noche iba a ser tan buena, la verdad es que esperaba que el no accediera a que ocurriera algo más. Asi que el que estuviera en esos momentos entre sus piernas dandole uno de los mayores placeres de su vida habia sido todo un logro. El alcohol o la confianza habian hecho que esta vez ella se relajara cuando sintio que Severus introdujo su dedo. Se centro en el placer que estaba sintiendo y sobre todo en el hombre que se lo estaba dando, estaba siendo tan cuidadoso que el detalle de que ella permaneciera atada se podia olvidar. Sentia miles de cosas, una oleada de fuego interno abrasandola pidiendole por más, no creia que eso pudiera mejorarse pero cuando elevo su cabeza y vio como esta vez fue la boca de el la encargada, solo pudo gemir.

-Ahhhhhhhh.

Su espalda se arqueo, ese suave contacto habia prendido toda su piel. En ese instante sentia que ella no era dueña de si misma, que ese hombre era parte de su ser. Que la conocia a la perfección y que sabia donde tocar para que se retorciera de satisfacción.

Esa boca hacia maravillas, cerro con fuerza sus ojos, recordaba a la perfección todos y cada uno de los besos que se habian dado y sentia que eran igual de apasionados que lo que Severus le estaba haciendo ahora mismo. Sus manos solo querian liberarse para poder acariciar la cabeza de ese hombre que la estaba llevando al infierno. Desesperada tiraba de ellas sin ningun resultado.

-Se, sev...severus...ah...desat, desatame.

* * *

Alzo su mirada y la vio, eso fue lo mejor que pudo hacer, estaba totalmente entregada a el, y la visión de ese cuerpo retorciendose y gimiendo su nombre hacia que su erección doliera, pero le daba igual satisfacerse el mismo. En esos momentos solo queria que ella disfrutara. Siguio con sus caricias, aceleraba su ritmo y se dedicaba a saborearla como lo que era, una exquisitez.

Sus manos aferraban su cuerpo cada vez con más fuerza, por los espasmos que ella daba y sus gemidos sabia que estaba a punto de llegar, queria ver su cara, su expresión, saber que el habia sido el primero en proporcionarle un placer así. Siguio con ansias hasta que noto como ella llegaba, su mirada estaba fija en ella. Solo se separo un segundo para decirle.

-Mirame.

* * *

Su aliento y su respiración aun la daban escalofrios, sin embargo alzo su cabeza y le miro, en ese instante sus miradas conectaron y ella solo pudo relajarse y soltar todo el aire que habia contenido.

-Severus-gimio suavemente.

Su primer orgasmo habia sido enteramente provocado por el, se encontraba en las nubes. Jamás hubiese pensado que algo como lo que acababan de hacer diera tanto placer. Instantes después noto como sus manos descansaban ya libres en la cama y lo único que hizo fue retirarse todo el pelo y el sudor de su cara. Aún estaba en una especie de estado de relajación que le hacia creer que flotaba, se incorporo un poco y tiro de el para que descansara junto a ella y poder besarle.

* * *

El avanzo despacio y se situo a su lado de costado mirandola mientras sus manos aun recorrian su vientre y trazaban lineas en su piel. Su contacto la encendia y le hacia tener ganas de más. Estaba fascinado admirandola, una muchacha tan hermosa descansaba a su lado en su cama después de haberla hecho llegar al paraiso. Sus mejillas encendidas, su respiración aún sin control, su pelo revuelto y el sudor que recorria su piel eran pruebas de ello.

Ella se giro mirandole con una sonrisa en sus labios, su mano se acerco hasta la mejilla de el y beso con ternura sus labios. No se concentraba en otra cosa más y dijo lo que en ese momento estaba pensando.

-Quedate aqui.

Ella solo asintio y su cara irradiaba felicidad, Severus se levanto.

-Vuelvo en unos minutos.

Se metio al baño con una última visión de la joven que descansaba sobre su cama y se metio en la ducha a relajar la tensión y la excitación que acumulaba.

* * *

Cuando salio de la ducha se seco, se puso la ropa interior y el pantalon de pijama y volvio a la cama, donde ella le estaba esperando dentro de las sabanas. Se metio y ella se acerco hasta el, tenia puesta de nuevo la ropa interior lo que tranquilizo un poco a Severus. Ella subio su pierna apoyandola en las suyas y su brazo rodeo su torso. Sus cuerpos estaban pegados y podia sentir la calidez de ambos. Penso que podia acostumbrarse a eso facilmente, se sentia en el cielo junto a un angel.

Un angel que le acariciaba como si fuera el más preciado tesoro y depositaba besos en su mejilla.

-Estoy enamorada de ti Severus, completamente-dijo ella mientras sus labios se posaron en su piel.

* * *

**Gracias por sus reviews ^_^ como siempre lo mejor de fanfic.**

**Bueno vuelvo a pedir perdón de nuevo por la tardanza, la buena noticia es que estoy en el viaje de regreso, de hecho estoy actualizando aqui en pleno viaje asi que aprovecho para pedir perdón por si hay algún error, esto del sol, curvas, frenazos, etc. pues como que no ayuda mucho. (aclaro que voy de copiloto xD)**

**De aqui en adelante las cosas se van a poner muy rated M, aviso! =P**

**Un gan saludo a todas!**


	30. Te dije que sabía lo que quería

**Nada de lo que aparece aqui me pertenece (excepto la protagonista) personajes, lugares, etc. son obra de JK Rowling.**

* * *

**Te dije que sabía lo que quería**

Su corazón dejo de latir y la sangre se quedo paralizada en sus venas, los músculos se quedaron rígidos y una especie de energía recorría todo su cuerpo ante esa declaración. Sidney Potter Evans enamorada de él. Era tan surrealista que no pasaría ni por una broma, creer que esa chica tan talentosa y bella se hallaba en los brazos de una persona tan despreciable como lo era Severus. Que acabara de confesarle su amor por él era como decir que al señor tenebroso le gustaban los unicornios. Nadie lo creería. Sin embargo esa declaración había sido solo para él, la había escuchado perfectamente y sabía que era sincera. Eso era sin duda lo que más le asustaba, que era puramente sincera.

Durante años se había mostrado firme e impasible, creando esa coraza que no dejaba traspasar a nadie, no había formado lazos emocionales con ninguna persona. No quería sufrir por ellos ni que ellos sufrieran por él, en el fondo era una ventaja no tener nadie a quien le importes, de este modo si algún dia acababa muerto o torturado nadie le echaría en falta. Diría con toda seguridad que solo había querido a su madre, la cual estaba muerta desde hace años, a Dumbledore, por ser el padre que nunca tuvo, y a Lily, ella era la razón de su existencia. Sin embargo perdió el cariño de su madre por su muerte, de Dumbledore solo obtiene afecto y Lily le arrebato toda la felicidad que su amistad había forjado.

¿Podía ser capaz de meter a otra persona en su corazón? ¿Seria esta vez diferente y su relación no acabaría rota? No quería dañarla, en el fondo tras su máscara ella era tan dulce como lo es Lily. Sabía que en ese momento no podía decirle que el también la quería, porque aunque ella estuviera en su corazón y se hubiera ganado poco a poco su cariño, la proporción que ocupaba era diminuta a la sombra de su madre.

Hizo lo que en ese momento salió de su corazón, se acerco hasta su cabeza y beso su frente, puso su brazo sobre su cuerpo rodeándola, acariciando su espalda y estrechándola junto a él.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos, por primera vez desde mucho tiempo para los dos, en completa paz y relajación. Era como si el ritmo de sus latidos ayudara a que durmieran profundamente dejando los temores atrás.

* * *

Esa mañana se despertó antes que él, tenía la costumbre de despertarse temprano, cuando miro a su lado y le vio dormir creyó que era el mejor despertar que había tenido en su vida. Se encontraba tan relajado, ella sabía que él era joven pero la actitud enfadada hacia que su rostro se viera todo el rato cubierto de una seriedad que le hacía parecer mayor de lo que era. En esos momentos el descansaba plácidamente, aún agarrado a su cintura y con la expresión relajada. No pudo reprimirse a posar sus dedos delicadamente en la mejilla. Se levanto con todo el cuidado del mundo y entro en el baño para arreglarse.

Pensaba mientras se duchaba en todo lo ocurrido por la noche, simplemente magnifica. No entendía como Severus podía negarse a traspasar un poco más lo que habían hecho. Al fin y al cabo ambos habían disfrutado con las experiencias.

* * *

Salió de la ducha y se envolvió en una toalla, cuando entro de nuevo a la habitación se puso la ropa y se acostó de nuevo en la cama a su lado, mirándole.

-Te has ido-dijo el aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Solo me he ido a ducharme-le volvió a acariciar la mejilla-Aquí estoy de nuevo.

* * *

El apreso su mano depositando un beso en ella, despertar con esa sensación por la mañana era increíble. Abrió sus ojos y la miro, estaba completamente sonriente observándole.

-¿Por qué estas tan alegre?

-Porque estoy a tu lado.

Se quedo en silencio, sola la miraba, decía cosas tan hermosas que Severus tenía miedo de meter la pata en cualquier momento. A pesar de ser tan ordenado y perfeccionista el don de la palabra no estaba entre sus fuertes, o mejor dicho el don de herir con las palabras era su fuerte, y no quería hacerlo en ese momento.

La miraba embelesado, no quería que el tiempo pasara, las clases, Dumbledore, Voldemort, todo podía irse al infierno, todo podía esperar. Sentía de nuevo esa sensación que te inunda cuando estas junto a una persona que te importa, detener el tiempo, aprovechar esa felicidad.

Ninguno hablaba porque no hacían falta las palabras. Pero los reflejos del sol comenzaron a entrar por la ventana y en el interior de la habitación algo extraño comenzó a suceder. Al principio creyó que se trataba de los rayos, que estaban brillando con fuerza y le hacían ver algo que no era. Pero cuando fijo su vista mejor pudo ver que era cierto, el pelo de Sidney estaba cambiando, su color marrón chocolate estaba aclarándose lentamente bajo su vista. Estaba asombrado y su cara comenzó a reflejar preocupación.

* * *

Cuando los ojos de Severus comenzaron a mirar a un punto fijo detenidamente empezó a preocuparse, la estaba mirando a ella pero no sabía porque lo hacía de ese modo. Cuando miro de reojo se dio cuenta, ¡Cómo había podido olvidarse! Tenía que salir de allí corriendo, ¡encima sin varita ni pociones a mano! Se levanto de un salto y nerviosa trato de recoger su túnica del suelo y ponérsela rápidamente.

El seguía en la cama mirándola asombrado.

-Sidney ¿qué ocurre?-decía preocupado-¿Que le pasa a tu pelo?

-Nada, nada. Te veré luego ¿si?

Salió rápidamente de allí cerrando la puerta del dormitorio y atravesando el despacho, miro ambos pasillos y al comprobar que estaban solitarios salió y echo a correr hacia la sala común.

* * *

Se quedo bastante preocupado por el comportamiento de la chica, pero cuando la vio en el desayuno como siempre se relajo, aunque ese dia rompió la rutina de salir por la puerta de profesores para atravesar el gran comedor y salir por las puertas. Lo hizo solo para pasar a su lado y poder verla mejor. Cuando estuvo cerca ralentizo sus pasos observando fijamente la mesa de Gryffindor, ella estaba comiendo unas tostadas y hablaba despreocupadamente con una de sus amigas. Cuando esta miro hacia atrás y le vio ella se giro y también le miro. Una pequeña sonrisa le indico que todo estaba bien y Severus camino de nuevo a paso normal hasta salir al hall.

* * *

Se había llevado el libro consigo, desde que lo saco de la biblioteca lo llevaba a todas partes y aprovechaba algunos ratos que tenia para leerlo mientras nadie la observaba. Cada vez miraba con más asombro el libro y todo lo que el decía, ya no solo se limitaba a mirar las ilustraciones sino a leer el contenido. En uno de sus ratos libres Barty se acerco hasta ella, que estaba sentada en el césped de los terrenos.

-Aprovechas bien el tiempo-se acerco hasta su mejilla y la beso-Hola por cierto.

-Siempre me encuentras y siempre me asustas-dijo ella que acababa de cerrar el libro.

-¿Te molesta?

-No, en absoluto-le hizo una seña para que se sentara a su lado-¿No tienes clase?

-Se supone que debería estar estudiando, tengo los EXTASIS en menos de dos semanas.

-¿Como lo llevas? ¿Crees que aprobaras?

-Si, estoy seguro-dijo con una sonrisa-¿Qué tal tú y tus planes de venganza? ¿Avanzan?

-Bueno, he estado dando vueltas a una idea pero...

-Adelante, dilo sin miedo puedes confiar en mí.

-Quiero vengarme de varias personas pero para ello necesito más apoyo, no creo que yo sola pueda-dijo Sidney mientras pensaba en las posibilidades.

-No hace falta que te lo diga pero sabes que puedes contar con mi ayuda.

-¿En serio estas dispuesto a meterte en algo como esto? No quiero arruinar tu último año.

-No me arruinaras nada, mira yo confió en ti, a pesar del poco tiempo que llevamos conociéndonos. Para mi eres ya una persona importante, cualquiera del que te quieras vengar es porque se lo merece y con las personas que me importan nadie osa meterse en problemas.

Le tendió su mano y ella la acepto, aunque en ese momento Barty la atrajo hacia sí y el apretón de manos acabo en un abrazo.

-Ahora dime, ¿cual es el plan?

* * *

Ella comenzó a decirle lo que había pensado, finalmente le revelo de quien quería vengarse. El no se acobardo en ningún momento y le ofreció toda la ayuda que quisiera, opinaba sobre las mejores opciones y le decía cosas para mejorar el plan. Pensaron que debían llevarlo a cabo rápidamente porque sino Barty no podría ayudarla ya que estaría con los exámenes y ella tendría que entregar los últimos trabajos. A pesar de la precipitación de las cosas ambos estaban seguros, sobre todo ella que con las palabras de comprensión de ese chico le hacía sentirse cada vez más segura de que hacia lo correcto.

En dos días Marcus Craig, sus amigos y el capitán de quidditch de Slytherin pagarían muy caro lo que le habían hecho. De eso no cabía duda.

* * *

En el tiempo que les quedaba se reunían con mucha frecuencia aunque tratando de no levantar sospechas, repasaban hechizos y leían mucho el libro. Barty le aseguraba que aunque las prácticas del libro parecían extremas los hechizos que él le había enseñado no tenían ningún peligro. Lo único que provocarían seria que los que la hicieron daño recibieran su merecido.

Las dos noches las paso repasando los hechizos en la biblioteca, afortunadamente en ambas vino Severus y la ayudo a limpiar. Lo que la permitía pasar un rato agradable con el e ir a dormir temprano para descansar mejor.

* * *

Severus la había notado algo extraña desde el incidente en su habitación, a pesar de su insistencia y de que la miraba como tratando de encontrar la solución no hallaba nada.

-Es solo que en pocas semanas es el fin de curso, estoy agobiada por un lado por el próximo año, por tener que enfrentarme a mis padres y por otro triste porque no te veré-contesto ella mientras se abrazaba a él y caminaban por el lago.

-No debes estar estresada, no tienes exámenes, solo debes preocuparte de mantener tus notas como hasta ahora.

-Lo sé, pero me has evadido el otro tema-alzo su cabeza y le miro-¿Qué pasará tras el verano?

-No lo sé-contesto con sinceridad.

-¿Seguirás en Hogwarts?

-Probablemente-esbozo una sonrisa y beso su frente-No tienes porque preocuparte de eso.

* * *

Esa comida se le hizo eterna, había devorado el primer y segundo plato y veía que el tiempo no avanzaba, lanzaba de vez en cuando alguna mirada a la mesa de Slytherin para encontrarse con su mirada y le hallaba tan decidido como siempre, eso era lo que le daba ánimos y seguir adelante con el plan. Termino con el postre y se fue junto a un compañero a la clase de Alquimia. Más tarde se encontró con sus amigas en Transformaciones, durante toda la clase estuvo repasando el plan mentalmente y trataba de decidir que hechizos usar con cada uno. También pensaba en que pasaría si los encontraran, estarían en un serio problema, no solo ella sino Barty. Pobre, se sentía en parte afortunada de tenerle a su lado y por otra parte creía que había sido demasiado arriesgado meterle en algo así.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto Helena sentada a su lado en la clase al verla muy pensativa.

-Si, si, estaba repasando.

* * *

Cuando salió de la clase se dirigió corriendo tal y como habían hablado hacia el bosque, junto a un árbol espero. Marcus no tardo mucho en llegar. Solo, perfecto.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto desconfiado Marcus.

-Hola-sonrió ella haciendo su mejor papel-Me alegra que hayas venido.

-¿En serio?-Sidney se fijo en que una de sus manos sostenía fuertemente la varita, tenía que tratar de relajarlo.

-Claro, verás, este tiempo que hemos estado separados...bueno, no puedo negar que me equivoque por completo contigo.

Una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en la asquerosa cara del chico y ella trataba de reprimir las ganas de borrársela de un puñetazo.

-Solo quería que recuperáramos nuestra amistad.

El se acerco hasta ella y quedo a un metro escaso.

-Sabia que recapacitarías y vendrías a mí-dijo con suficiencia-Tengo que decirte que me has hecho pasar mucho y he tenido que aguantar demasiadas insolencias de tu parte.

Imbécil pensaba continuamente ella.

-Lo sé, tendrás que perdonarme, estaba muy confundida y no sabía lo que quería, pero ahora...si lo sé.

-¿Si?-pregunto el confiado.

-Si-dijo firmemente ella mientras asentía y le sonreía.

El se acerco hasta ella aproximo su cara y ella siguió el juego acercándose, cuando vio que cerró los ojos a punto de besarla y sin tener la varita apretada supo que era el momento.

Se aparto de él y le apunto con la varita, de ella salieron varias cuerdas que le rodearon y lo dejaron inmóvil. Abrió sus ojos de inmediato al sentir el aprisionamiento.

-¿Pero qué diablos es esto?-gritaba él.

-Nada cariño, te dije que sabía lo que quería.

Unas voces comenzaron a oírse cerca del lugar, se giro y vio como los dos amigos de Marcus venían corriendo al ver la escena, con las varitas preparadas, eso complicaba las cosas. Barty venia tras ellos pues era el encargado de llamarles para que aparecieran, cuando vio la situación se encargo de ayudarla. Con Marcus inmóvil aunque tratando de deshacerse de las cuerdas y gritando, Barty y ella empezaron a batirse con los amigos. Tal y como le había dicho el no podrían con hechizos de séptimo y así fue, tras oponer resistencia y algún que otro conjuro que impacto sobre ellos Barty consiguió inmovilizar a ambos.

-Espero que os gusten las sorpresas y la aventura porque las vais a tener, mandar una lechuza con lo que encontréis en el lago-dijo sarcásticamente Sidney.

Aplico el hechizo que Barty le había enseñado y los tres de inmediato permanecieron unidos como si se tratasen de una tabla. Con otro hechizo les quito la ropa y de una patada en el estomago de Marcus, que se hallaba en el medio, dejo que cayeran sobre el agua del lago. Sin poder gritar, desnudos y unidos flotarían durante horas hasta que alguien se percatara de su ausencia.

Comenzó a reír por la imagen tan patética que daban, sin duda con esto habían pagado lo que habían hecho, Marcus por haberla perseguido y rociado con la poción y los amigos por ser tan insistentes y fastidiarla. Barty seguía a su lado, tomándole de la mano y entonces levanto de nuevo la varita e hizo que un resplandor de luz verde se formara alrededor de los tres, lo que haría que las criaturas del lago se acercaran curiosas hacia esa luz.

-Absolutamente genial-logro decir entre carcajadas ella.

-Un placer ayudarte-dijo riendo y haciendo una reverencia-Ahora madame toca la segunda función ¿Me permite acompañarla?-pregunto ofreciéndole la mano.

-Por supuesto-respondió sonriente ella aceptando su mano y corriendo hacia el castillo para cumplir la segunda parte.

* * *

Esta parte si requería de mayor vigilancia y seguridad, vengarse del capitán de Slytherin no iba a ser tan fácil. Le sorprendió que Barty colaborara, pensaba que al ser de su misma casa no aceptaría pero en cuanto se lo dijo se mostro dispuesto a ayudarla. Para ello necesitaba ayuda interna y eso es lo que el haría, tenían que sacar a ese chico de la sala común, donde siempre se encontraba a esa hora, información que provenía del propio Crouch. Una vez fuera le llevarían por los pasillos hasta que estuviese sin salida.

Barty se metió en la sala común y ella espero tras las columnas tal y como habían hablado, pero no contaba con que unos ojos la estaban observando, extrañados de que ella estuviese ahí sola.

A los pocos minutos salió el capitán, mirando por el pasillo sin ver a nadie, se iba a dar la vuelta para regresar pero en ese momento ella salió del escondite sin contener la rabia que le daba verle ahí sin que hubiera tenido un castigo justo. Alzo su varita y lo derribo. Al caer al suelo se dio la vuelta y solo vio una sombra en el pasillo, no sabía quién era pero estaba muy furioso.

-¿Quién eres?-espeto molesto el chico.

Ella no respondió, se limito a hechizarle para que no gritara, en ese momento Barty salió y antes de que el viera quienes eran los atacantes el chico aplico un hechizo para que no pudiera reconocerlos, ni a ellos ni a su voz.

-Llevémosle a otro sitio-le dijo Barty.

Cuando ella se giro para hablarle el capitán ya se había puesto de pie y estaba hechizándoles, no habían contado con los hechizos no verbales. Sidney esquivo varios rayos que procedían de la varita del chico, aunque uno le dio en el brazo, provocando un corte profundo del que inmediatamente comenzó a brotar sangre. Barty al ver eso se enfureció y dejando su varita a un lado le pego un puñetazo en la nariz rompiéndosela al instante. Su varita se cayó a unos metros de él y el capitán aprovecho su ventaja física para arrastrarle hacia la pared y comenzar a golpearle.

Temiendo hechizar a Barty espero a tener mejor posición para atacar, en el momento en que pudo actuar lanzo un hechizo que los separo a ambos. Crouch estaba bastante tocado, corrió cogiendo su varita y ayudándole a él a correr, eso estaba yendo mal, tenían que optar por una salida rápida. El capitán estaba en la pared pero el efecto del hechizo no duraría eternamente, en cuanto se alejaron un poco pudo deshacerlo y corrió detrás de ellos.

Por fortuna esos pasillos estaban muy poco transitados y los pocos que deambulaban por el se fueron de inmediato al ver los rayos de los hechizos que impactaban. Sabiendo que no aguantaría mucho más portando al chico y corriendo le dijo.

-¿Estas bien?

-He, he, estado mejor-dijo agitado de correr.

Se dio la vuelta y dejo apoyado al chico contra una pared mientras espero a que viniera el otro. Lanzo un protego sobre Barty y comenzó a defenderse de los ataques del capitán. Este estaba muy furioso y cada vez le era más difícil repelerle, enfadada por cómo estaba saliendo el plan y llena de rabia por no poder vengarse como quería solo encontraba una solución.

-Hazlo-dijo Barty mirándola fijamente-Sabes cómo se conjura, hazlo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces alzo de nuevo su varita y lo hizo.

-Primmae Dollorum-grito.

El capitán se quedo estático, cayó hacia el suelo rígido y su piel comenzó a perder el color que tenia. La ilustración del libro era cierta. De los ojos de ese chico comenzaron a brotar lágrimas y ella sabía perfectamente que en su interior lo único que sentiría el seria un autentico dolor, una tortura. Se quedo estática viendo la expresión de dolor en los ojos del chico, si se hubiera girado hubiera visto la sonrisa maquiavélica en la cara de Barty Crouch, satisfecho del resultado y disfrutando del horror.

Comenzaron a oír pasos acercándose y Barty se levanto más recuperado, se puso junto a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Bien hecho-susurro.

Bajo su mano lentamente, como si aún no quisiera retirar el hechizo, pero los pasos se acercaban cada vez más y el brazo de Barty la arrastraba con fuerza para que corrieran y se alejaran de allí.

* * *

Se vio corriendo al lado de él, buscando cualquier refugio donde pudieran esconderse. Finalmente tras recorrer toda la planta baja se metieron en un aula donde esperaron pacientemente. Cuando solo escuchaban silencio se relajaron, pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió y Filch entró por ella.

-Vaya, vaya, mira a quien hemos encontrado por aquí señora Norris.

La gata los miraba bufando desde el suelo al lado del conserje, no tenían escapatoria.

-Andando, fuera de aquí, no deben estar en un aula a estas horas, verán el castigo que les van a poner ¡oh si! Voy a disfrutar mucho con ello.

Ambos salieron nerviosos y mirándose, el conserje les empujo cuando estaban en el marco de la puerta y tropezaron hacia el pasillo.

-¡Filch! ¿Qué ocurre aquí?-pregunto la profesora McGonagall viendo la expresión asustada de ambos jóvenes.

Sidney que aún no había reparado en un detalle se sorprendió al ver como Barty escondía su varita mientras apuntaba a ambos y los hechizaba, tenían que recuperar su voz autentica, sino sospecharían de ellos.

-Profesora McGonagall, me he encontrado a estos jóvenes infringiendo las normas, estaban en el interior de un aula a horas indebidas sin la presencia de un profesor.

-Entiendo Filch, tranquilo, yo me ocuparé de ellos.

-Pero profesora...

-Argus, he dicho que yo me ocuparé.

Les lanzo una mirada a ambos y salieron tras ella hasta su despacho.

* * *

**Buenas! ^_^ Aqui os traigo un nuevo capítulo, este sí con la supervisión de faltas de ortografia de Word.**

**Gracias por la lectura y los comentarios =D**

**Sexychica1502 con cada comentario hace que me sonroje xD.**

**Alexza agradezco tu clemencia jajaja, aclaro que el aviso de M es no solo por lemmon sino por violencia o situaciones violentas. En cuanto al tema del escuadron no estoy enterada :( se que hay algo por ahi pero no se de que va, si me lo pudieras explicar lo agradeceria =)**

**En estos dias tengo los examenes de recuperación de la universidad así que probablemente tarde un poquillo, apiadaos de mi y desearme suerte ^_^ **

**Un gran saludo!**


	31. Solo se llama justicia

**Nada de lo que aparece aqui me pertenece (excepto la protagonista) personajes, lugares, etc. son obra de JK Rowling.**

* * *

**Solo se llama justicia**

Se miraban mientras caminaban tras la profesora, no sabían que decir, Sidney estaba casi temblando, la impresión que le había causado el realizar ese hechizo había sido muy fuerte, aún recordaba si cerraba los ojos como ese chico sufría. Barty la tomo de la mano y trataba de tranquilizarla, se fijo en el corte de su brazo y con su varita detuvo la sangre y reparo la túnica.

McGonagall dejo la puerta abierta y les indico que pasaran.

-Tomen asiento.

Ambos se sentaron frente al escritorio y esperaron a que ella comenzará.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo?

Ninguno respondía, ¿que podían decir? ¿Que huían tras aplicar un hechizo oscuro? No, eso sería peor. Como si de una escapatoria se tratara la puerta del despacho se abrió y apareció por ella Filch junto a Dumbledore y Snape. El primero entraba sonriente y los otros dos tenían una cara muy seria, sin duda sabían la verdad, los habían descubierto y serian expulsados de Hogwarts inmediatamente.

Se agarro con fuerza a los reposabrazos de la silla, sabía que este era su fin. Se maldijo a sí misma por haber llevado a cabo el plan, estaba claro que la venganza era muy cruel.

-Albus ¿qué ocurre?-pregunto Minerva sorprendida de la irrupción.

-Ocurre que hemos encontrado a un joven de Slytherin desmayado en las mazmorras provocado por un hechizo de magia oscura.

La profesora se tapo la boca sorprendida de ello, se levanto de inmediato de su silla.

-¿Está bien? ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-No lo sabemos, ha sido trasladado a la enfermería.

-¡Qué desgracia!-contesto la profesora.

Los tres hombres se introdujeron más en el aula y se pusieron frente a los dos jóvenes.

-Albus ¿que...

-Minerva, ¿me permites que tome tu lugar?-pregunto seriamente el anciano.

-Claro, pero ¿que ocurre?

-Argus dice que encontró al señor Crouch y a la señorita Potter en las mazmorras, escondidos en un aula-dijo Dumbledore.

-¿Y piensas que...

-Pienso-volvió a interrumpir el director-Que quizá estos jóvenes vieron algo.

-¡Ellos fueron quienes lo hicieron!-exclamo casi gritando el conserje-Estoy seguro.

-Argus, no tenemos pruebas de ello-contesto la profesora-Además ellos solo estaban en un aula.

-Pero el chico fue encontrado cerca de allí, ¡seguro que ellos estaban escapando!-añadió enfadado el conserje.

El director miro al conserje y este se calló enseguida, dirigió su vista a los chicos que seguían mirándose entre sí.

-Me permiten saber ¿por qué razón estaban en un aula en las mazmorras?-pregunto el director.

Sidney trago saliva dificultosamente, sabían que estaban contra la pared, no había nada que hacer, era hora de aceptar la culpabilidad y enfrentarse a las consecuencias, respiro hondo y tratando de no mirar a Severus comenzó a decir.

-Director, nosotros...

-Nosotros estamos juntos-dijo Barty-Somos novios desde hace poco tiempo y aprovechamos cada rato que tenemos libre para estar juntos-Poso su mano encima de la que ella tenía aún aferrada al reposabrazos-Tuvimos una discusión hace poco, los exámenes están haciendo que no nos veamos con la frecuencia que nos gustaría, así que tras una charla con mi novia decidí hacerla caso y salir con ella tras las clases-La miro y prosiguió con el relato-Me fue a buscar a la sala común y caminamos por los pasillos hasta que no pude controlar mis sentimientos hacia ella y nos metimos en el aula para poder besarla sin que nadie nos viera. Esa es la verdad.

* * *

Todos en la sala habían escuchado el relato con atención, absolutamente todos estaban sorprendidos. Dumbledore examinaba a los jóvenes mirándoles por encima de sus gafas de media luna, McGonagall tenía la boca abierta y no dejaba de tratar de articular palabra sin conseguirlo, Snape parecía impasible pero su rostro se había tornado más lívido de lo habitual y sus puños parecían temblar, Filch estaba furioso por no poder castigarlos como querría. Pero sin duda el rostro de ella era impagable, su mano comenzaba a temblar violentamente bajo el agarre de Barty, sus ojos estaban anegados en lágrimas y su piel estaba pálida.

-Cariño no te pongas así-dijo Barty tomándole de la barbilla mientras la miraba fijamente-Esa es la verdad, no hay de qué preocuparse.

Le dedico una sonrisa y ella trato de aparentar normalidad devolviéndosela, aunque sabía que sería una sonrisa tan forzada que parecería hipócrita.

-¿Es eso cierto señorita Potter? ¿Esta usted saliendo con el señor Crouch?-pregunto Minerva finalmente.

Aunque la respuesta que gritaba en su interior era un no rotundo y un estoy enamorada de Severus Snape, sabía que no podía exponerse de esa forma, ni a ella ni a él. Había arriesgado mucho por ayudarla y por salvarlos a ambos de una expulsión segura.

-Si-contesto en un susurro ella mientras sus lágrimas escapaban y corrían por sus mejillas.

Hubo un instante de silencio donde todos se miraron entre sí, parecían tratar de comprender toda la situación y valorar que hacer.

-Señor director, si me permite debo decir que es cierto-dijo de pronto la voz de Severus-Vi a la señorita Potter esperar al señor Crouch frente a la sala común de Slytherin, sin duda estaba esperando a que saliera.

Sidney había alzado su cabeza y su mirada por primera vez se poso en él, no la recibieron esos ojos que a ella tanto le gustaban, sino una oscura y fría mirada vacía. Mientras se enfurecía por dentro de no poder decir la verdad estaba siendo sujetada por la mano de Barty, esto era una broma muy cruel.

-Bueno, en ese caso pueden marcharse-dijo el director-No sin antes recordarles, que guarden sus muestras de afecto y que cumplan con las normas.

-Si señor director-contesto rápidamente el joven haciendo que ella también se levantara y asintiera.

* * *

Ambos salieron y cerraron la puerta tras de sí, cuando dieron unos pasos Barty se la llevo consigo. Caminaron hasta llegar a un tapiz por el cual él la introdujo y ella espero por él. Hechizo el lugar para que nadie les oyera y la abrazo. Inmóvil entre sus brazos y aún temblando estaba ella, dejándose abrazar.

-¡Lo conseguimos!-decía Barty alegre-Eres genial, en serio. Estuviste fantástica.

-¿De qué hablas?

-De todo, lo hiciste a la perfección, no te acobardaste y seguiste hacia delante. Te defendiste y plantaste cara, esos asquerosos no se atreverán de nuevo a molestarte, ni siquiera a mirarte.

-Barty...hechice a ese chico-dijo ella aún con miedo.

-Lo hiciste, y ¿sabes qué? Se lo merecía.

-Pe, pero...pero me refiero a que utilice el hechizo del...libro-hizo una pausa-No los que tú me enseñaste.

-¿Y qué?

-¡¿Como que y qué?!-respondió ella-Pude haberle hecho mucho daño.

-Cariño, ya le hiciste daño, te lo aseguro. Tendrías que haberte fijado en su cara, no hacía más que llorar.

-¡Barty! Ya lo hice. Le hice daño, estaba preparada para hechizarle con algunos de los que tú me enseñaste, no quería utilizar algo del libro.

-Pero lo hiciste, no puedes volver atrás y no tienes porque lamentarte-la tomo de la cara y la miro-No tienes por qué lamentarte-volvió a repetir de nuevo separando esta vez cada una de las palabras-Es un imbécil que te hizo mucho daño y ahora ha tenido su merecido, deberías estar orgullosa por haberte vengado y haberle enseñado quien manda. Le has plantado cara.

Trataba de refugiarse en cada una de las palabras que él decía, sabía que tenía razón, que lo merecía, que era un imbécil que la hizo daño, que ella se había defendido. Pero en el fondo su moral salía a flote y le rebatía las afirmaciones con otras igual de validas. Ella había atacado a traición, con ayuda de alguien más, le había hecho daño pero ella se había excedido desmedidamente.

-Mírame, todo está bien-poso su mano cerca de su pecho-¿Sientes esto? Es el corazón palpitando victorioso por haber vengado tu honor, enorgullécete de ello, no lo temas. Lo que has hecho solo se llama justicia.

Cerró sus ojos y trato de creer con todas sus fuerzas en sus palabras, intentaba que el sentimiento de culpa se alejara y que saliera el de alegría por haberse vengado.

* * *

Se dirigió con pocas ganas a cenar al gran comedor, ella no quería ir pero Barty insistió, le dijo que si no asistía levantaría sospechas y eso era lo que menos podían hacer en ese momento. Tenían que hacer ver a todos que todo está normal, que la culpa recayera en otros o que simplemente las cosas quedaran como estaban y que poco a poco se fuera olvidando el ataque. No le gustaba la idea de que culpasen a otros, pero obviamente echar a perder todo lo que ella había logrado tampoco era una opción. Como si de un niño se tratara aferrándose a la verdad que quería oír aunque esta fuera diminuta ella se aferraba a las palabras de Barty.

Durante la cena le busco con la mirada y no le devolvió la mirada ni una sola vez, estaba sumamente enfadado, lo sabía y lo sentía. Había llegado a conocer un poco a Severus y en cuanto vio su reacción en el despacho supo que no era para nada de su agrado. Sin embargo estaba sorprendida por su declaración, el aseguro verlos ¿seria cierto? Esa sensación de haber sido vigilada mientras esperaba ¿era real? En el caso de que fuera cierto ¿lo había dicho para protegerla de una expulsión o para herirla haciéndole saber que los había visto?

Su corazón no hacía más que palpitar violentamente, sentía una opresión muy fuerte y sabia que no podría descansar sin hablar antes con él y solucionar las cosas. Ya había visto como reacciono cuando los encontró en la biblioteca y su molestia cuando los vio en clase. No podía imaginarse el punto de enfado que tendría tras haber escuchado lo que Barty dijo, y sobre todo por oír las palabras de ella.

Apenas toco la comida, solo bebía mientras le seguía buscando con la mirada, su amiga se dio cuenta de la situación y tras dejar a medio terminar el postre la cogió del brazo.

-Vamos, necesitamos un paseo-dijo Rominna.

* * *

Se levanto, mirándola extrañada, aunque sabía que su amiga sospecharía que sucede algo no esperaba que actuara. ¿Por qué la había sacado del comedor? La siguió para ver de lo que se trataba. Su amiga y ella caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a uno de los balcones del tercer piso, solían visitar este lugar siempre que tenían problemas. Había sido su refugio durante años, que con el paso a la madurez habían dejado olvidado.

Rominna tomo asiento en el suelo y espero a que ella hiciera lo mismo, cuando la tuvo en frente saco su varita e insonorizo el lugar para que nadie escuchara la conversación.

-Sidney-comenzó Rominna a hablar en tono comprensivo-Me considero tu más fiel amiga, lo mismo que tu para mí. Llevamos años de amistad y jamás te he traicionado, lo sabes muy bien. Hemos pasado por mucho, bueno y malo y aquí estamos. He sido paciente, he tratado de dejarte espacio para que reflexiones y seas tú la que confíes en mí, pero mi paciencia tiene un límite.

-¿A qué te refieres?-contesto Sidney tratando de esquivar la conversación.

-¡Por Merlín y Morgana!-exclamo exasperada-Déjate de rodeos. ¿Qué diablos ocurre en tu vida?

Ambas se miraron y supieron al instante que tenían que ser sinceras y dejarse de excusas.

-Rominna, te pido disculpas-respiro hondo tratando de saber por dónde empezar-Se que este curso no estoy siendo la misma que otros años. Me he distanciado de vosotras a pesar de que os sigo queriendo y sois para mí como hermanas.

-Sabes que para mí también lo eres, pero me molesta que no confíes en mí.

-No es cuestión de confianza-dijo rápidamente Sidney-Es...bueno, no sé cómo definirlo.

Tras unos minutos en los que ambas estuvieron calladas tratando de asimilar todo y escoger las mejores palabras, Rominna rompió el silencio.

-¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?

Sidney se quedo mirándola y asintió.

-Tengo, tengo algo con...-un nudo atravesó su garganta impidiéndole decir más.

-¿Snape?-susurro su amiga.

Ella solamente asintió mientras unas lágrimas surcaban su rostro. Rominna no lo reprimió y le dio un abrazo mientras acariciaba su cabeza con una mano.

-Shh ¿no se supone que deberías estar feliz? ¿O acaso es algo obligado?-dijo su amiga mientras seguía acariciándola y ella se desahogaba.

-No, no-se deshizo del abrazo y limpio sus lágrimas a pesar de que estas seguían saliendo-Estoy feliz, es solo que es complicado.

-¿Y por qué no me lo cuentas?

* * *

Así fue como Sidney comenzó a contarle a su amiga todo lo que había ocurrido en estos meses, desde su "relación" con Severus, la presión que notaba con Oliver, hasta su nueva amistad con Barty. No le conto nada de los planes de venganza ni nada que tuviera que ver con lo que Barty le había enseñado o lo que habían visto en el libro. Solo le dijo que Barty le enseñaba hechizos de séptimo muy útiles. Pensaba que ese secreto era algo que cuanta menos gente supiera mejor, y no quería involucrar a su amiga en algo así.

* * *

Rominna simplemente asentía tratando de asimilar todas las dudas que tenia. Sospechaba lo que ocurría, pero tener la confirmación había sido una gran sorpresa. No juzgaba a su amiga, era humana y podía cometer errores, lo único que le preocupaba era que sufriera. Que jugaran con ella. La conocía muy bien y sabía que tras ese muro de piedra los cimientos eran débiles. Lo que más la sorprendió era que lo que ella sentía por el profesor parecía ser muy profundo, no era tal y como ella había supuesto.

* * *

-Dime ¿qué opinas?, estas muy callada ¿piensas lo peor de mi?-dijo Sidney tras terminar de contarle todo, le incomodaba el silencio de su amiga.

-No, solo estaba digiriendo todo lo que me has dicho. Como comprenderás son meses de cosas que no has contado y en un rato soltarlas de golpe ha sido mucho. Pero te agradezco que lo hayas hecho. ¿Sabes? No te diré nada para desanimarte, al contrario, me gusta verte feliz, soy tu amiga. Lo único que te diría, y sé que esto va a sonar más a algo que podría decirte Helena que yo, pero ten cuidado.

-Ya lo tengo.

-Me refiero a todo. Snape es mayor que tú, por todo lo que me has dicho, bueno, no quiero que suene a mal pero tampoco hay algo que confirme que te corresponda. Hechízame si quieres pero... ¿sabes acaso si tiene a alguna por ahí? ¿Te ha hablado de establecer algo serio?

-¡Por Merlín Rominna! Tengo 17, no me planteo casarme.

-Lo sé, pero tampoco creo que quieras convertirte en el segundo plato de alguien que ya tiene un primero.

Sidney reflexiono sobre esa frase, era cierto, había hablado con él sobre amor, sobre lo que pensaban de él cuando comenzaron a conocerse. Pero no habían hablado sobre lo que tenían en profundidad, ella se había declarado, le había dicho lo que sentía por él. Severus no le había dicho claramente que pensaba el al respecto, sabía que mostraba reservas por la edad y porque ella fuera su estudiante, pero no había aclarado ese punto. Que ella lo hubiera visto celoso o preocupado era una visión subjetiva, incluso aunque fuera objetiva eso no significaba que el sintiera algo como lo que sentía ella.

-Se que tienes razón-termino contestando ella-Puede que me este lanzando de cabeza a algo que no sé que es.

-No pretendo que estés triste, te lo juro, nada me haría más feliz que verte contenta. Pero entiende la situación, creo que es algo que debéis hablar.

-Si, pero tal y como están las cosas con Barty...dudo que quiera hablar-Sidney había tenido que omitir la parte del despacho, por lo tanto su amiga no estaba al corriente de la gravedad-Supongo que en estos momentos debe estar pensando cualquier cosa de mi.

-Mira, si esta celoso de Barty es una señal, yo misma lo he visto fusilar con la mirada a Oliver. Que sienta celos de verte con otros chicos es algo que indica que le importas, pero debes hablar con él. Quizá estamos haciendo una bola de un grano de arena, quizá a él le gustes y no se atreva a decírtelo, quizá le gustes pero no lo suficiente para algo más, ¡quien sabe! Solo lo sabrás cuando habléis y pongáis las cosas claras. Y cuanto antes mejor.

-Tienes toda la razón.

-Solo te diré una cosa más-la miro fijamente y dijo-Lo mismo que no quiero que jueguen contigo espero que tu tengas las cosas claras. Me importa tres lechuzas que Snape o Barty sufran, a pesar de que probablemente Snape vendría mucho más borde a clase. El caso es que sepas cuáles son tus sentimientos hacia ambos.

-Rominna-dijo sorprendida su amiga-Se muy bien a quien quiero. Barty es solo un amigo.

-Una persona que ha entrado a formar parte de tu círculo intimo muy pronto, y que ha causado problemas entre ustedes. Piensa en lo que podría acarrear si vuestra amistad continua. Ojo-continuo su amiga-No estoy a favor de que tengas que limitar tus amistades, solo digo que ese chico se ha ganado tu confianza en muy poco tiempo, eso querrá decir algo para ti ¿no?

-En serio, te aseguro que lo único que sintió por Barty es amistad, me agrada su compañía, lo paso bien con él, me enseña cosas pero ya está.

* * *

Continuaron hablando un rato más hasta que Sidney vio la hora que era y tuvo que marcharse para ir a cumplir el castigo. Contárselo a su amiga la verdad es que la había ayudado, la había quitado un peso de encima y la ayudo a aclarar las cosas y pensar con más claridad. Pero también sirvió para sembrar la duda en ella. Antes quería hablar con Severus para pedirle perdón por la situación y aclarar el malentendido, ahora quería hablar con él para definir su situación ¿eran pareja? ¿Eran amigos? ¿Tenia el pareja? y lo más importante ¿que sentía el por ella?

Tras librarse de Pince y esperar un rato en la biblioteca para que nadie la viera por los pasillos y para poner en orden lo que quería decir, se dirigió hacia su despacho. Cuando llego se quedo parada unos segundos frente a la puerta, con la mano a punto de llamar pero sin atreverse, cerró los ojos y en el momento en que iba a llamar una voz la detuvo.

-Señorita Potter ¿admira usted la puerta de mi despacho?

Abrió los ojos y la puerta seguía cerrada, se giro y le vio a unos metros de ella, mirándola fríamente.

-¿Y bien?-dijo de nuevo el.

-Profesor...-miro hacia ambos lados del pasillo asegurándose que estaban solos-Yo...venía a hablar con usted.

Camino hacia su puerta ignorándola por completo y rehusando a siquiera rozarla.

-No tengo nada que hablar con usted señorita Potter, ahora márchese a su sala común, a cumplir el castigo o a desfogarse en compañía de su novio.

Abrió la puerta y entro por ella, tras haber dicho esas palabras ella deseaba aún más aclarar lo sucedido así que antes de que cerrara la puerta trato de detenerla pero no fue tan rápida como él. Su mano acabo golpeada por la puerta al tratar Severus de cerrarla. Inmediatamente la quito, aferrándose a ella por el dolor del golpe. Solo había soltado el quejido cuando recibió el golpe, ahora trataba de no quejarse, no quería formar un escándalo. Tenía bastante con lo de hace un par de horas.

* * *

Severus no quería hablar con ella, estaba demasiado enfadado y no quería explotar así que entro a su despacho y cerró la puerta. Lo que no esperaba era que ella tratara de impedírselo, cuando se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido abrió la puerta y la vio sostenerse la mano herida. Sin pensárselo dos veces salió y agarrándola de la cintura la introdujo en el despacho.

* * *

**Buenas! Lamento dejar la escena ahi pero la paciencia tiene su recompensa ;D **

**Agradezco como siempre la lectura y por supuesto los reviews, vais a conseguir que mi cara parezca un weasly xD**

**Mención especial a Alexza por haberme descubierto ese escuadron, puff sin palabras en serio, mil gracias.**

**Estoy en plena fase de dudas, desde ya digo que habrá continuación de este fic pero no sé si incluir el séptimo año en este mismo o abrir un nuevo fic, os avisaré con lo que decida (y por supuesto si alguién quiere dar su opinión ya sabeis, todo oidos)**

**Un saludo!**


	32. ¿Tan dificil te resulta creer

**Nada de lo que aparece aqui me pertenece (excepto la protagonista) personajes, lugares, etc. son obra de JK Rowling.**

**Advertencia: este capítulo contiene escenas sexuales, leer bajo vuestra responsabilidad.**

* * *

**¿Tan difícil te resulta creer que una persona te pueda querer?**

Miro su mano para ver que tenía y que necesitaba, fue directo a la estantería y extrajo de ella dos botes, también cogió una venda y se aproximo hacia ella. Abrió uno de los botes y se lo aplico con delicadeza en la mano.

-Antiinflamatoria-acerco el otro bote y en un vaso echo una pequeña cantidad, se lo acerco-Para el dolor.

Ella bebió, aún callada. Le devolvió el vaso.

-Gracias-dijo tímidamente.

Severus asintió y se dedico a envolver su mano con la venda, parecía que no quería mirarla y estaba más concentrado en observar cualquier cosa que a ella.

-Severus.

-¿Que quiere señorita Potter?-contesto fríamente el.

-Por favor, deja la formalidad a un lado. Solo vengo a explicarte todo.

-No tiene que explicarme nada, yo soy su profesor y usted mi alumna, lo que ocurra fuera del horario escolar en la vida de ambos no es de la incumbencia de ninguno.

Termino de vendarla y se giro para evitarla, como si ella le leyera la mente su mano le retuvo agarrándole el brazo.

-Por favor, tan solo escúchame. Después si quieres puedes gritarme, quitarme puntos o dejar de hablarme. Solo te pido que me escuches.

-No tengo nada que escuchar, ya oí suficiente en el despacho de McGonagall-dijo mientras se giro para enfrentarla.

-Era todo una mentira, sabes perfectamente que Barty no es nada mío-contesto ella desesperada.

-¿Seguro?-inquirió Severus alzando una ceja-Ya no se qué creer. A mí me dices una cosa y delante de otros afirmas la contraria ¿Con quién hablo ahora, con la que se revuelca con ese estúpido o con la que trata de meterse en mi cama?

* * *

Ante esto la embargo la rabia y su mano se alzo propinándole una fuerte bofetada. Le dolía tener que hacerlo pero más le había dolido escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca.

-Jamás vuelvas a decirme eso, ni te atrevas a pensar eso de mi-dijo ella señalándole amenazadoramente-¡No me trates de zorra cuando sabes a la perfección que no lo soy!-dijo casi gritando ella-Te he dicho una y mil veces lo que siento por ti y tu eres tan inútil que no crees en mis palabras, ¡ya no sé como decírtelo o que tengo que hacer para que me creas! ¿Tan difícil te resulta creer que una persona te pueda querer?

-¡Si!-espeto furioso Severus.

Se quedaron en silencio, la situación era demasiado tensa y ninguno de los dos quería ceder, parecía que ninguna de las palabras que se dijeran iban a ser suficientes para demostrarlo. Sidney miraba aún con rabia a Severus por pensar así de ella, pero sentía pena por el porque pensara eso de sí mismo.

-¿Acaso no te das cuenta de todo lo que vales?-le dijo ella entre indignada y conmovida.

Se acerco hasta quedar frente a él y cogió sus manos para ponerlas en su propia cara.

-Te lo dije la noche del baile, y te lo digo ahora, eres perfecto. Tan perfecto que a veces me asusta estar a tu lado, siento que no estoy a la altura de alguien que verdaderamente te puedas merecer. Sin embargo se la sinceridad de mis sentimientos-puso sus manos sobre su pecho-Aquí, en mi corazón. Solo estas tú.

Se separo de él y camino hasta la puerta, de espaldas a él con una mano en el picaporte le dijo.

-Barty y yo fuimos los responsables de lo que le paso a ese chico, tuvimos miedo y corrimos hasta escondernos en ese aula. Filch nos cazo y nos llevo hasta McGonagall, después aparecisteis y cuando yo iba a decir lo que paso Barty conto eso para protegernos a ambos de la expulsión-se giro para mirarle-Esa es la verdad, te doy las gracias a ti también por refutar la versión.

Volvió a girarse y abrió la puerta, pero no pudo salir porque Severus la había agarrado ambos brazos.

* * *

Como si de aire para una persona que lo necesita se tratara, la revelación de los hechos hizo que el interior de Severus se tranquilizara. Pero aún estaba enfadado y ahora ese sentimiento se mezclaba con la euforia al saber la verdad. Desesperado y sin saber qué hacer para demostrárselo la retuvo antes de que ella saliera del despacho. Cerró la puerta y con su varita bloqueo la salida e insonorizo el sitio. La giro bruscamente y contra la puerta del despacho comenzó a besarla con ansia. Sus latidos eran frenéticos, no sabía que podía llegar a sentirse así, le asustaba. Trataba de expresarle cuanto le importaba, aunque en ese momento no pensara con demasiada claridad.

Sus manos se perdían en su pelo, queriendo sentir la suavidad de sus ondas, se deslizaban por su cuello y se adentraban en su túnica hasta que se encontraban con la camisa, esa barrera antes de sentir el tacto de su piel.

* * *

Ella estaba sorprendida por la respuesta, pero en cuanto sintió la ansiedad de Severus por encontrarse con sus labios y en tocarla supo que la había creído. Aunque al principio se quedo estática luego reacciono y empezó a acariciar su pecho por encima de esa levita, atrayéndolo hacia ella, agarrando sus brazos y acariciando su nuca.

Entrelazo sus manos tras su cuello y subió sus piernas para engancharse a su cadera, su espalda quedo totalmente recostada entre la puerta del despacho y las manos de Severus que la agarraban para que no se cayera. Cuando sintió la dureza con la que la trataba, esa ansiedad, no le incomodo, le gustaba que expresara lo que sentía y sabía que en ese momento a pesar de creerla aún estaría furioso por Barty. Puede que la hubiera salvado de la expulsión, pero aún así a él no le gustaría la confianza que tenían.

* * *

Como si de una corriente eléctrica se tratara el impulso de avanzar llego a su cuerpo y se extendió rápidamente erizando su piel bajo su levita. La tenia agarrada y sin soltarla se encamino hacia su habitación, se golpeo con el escritorio pero no quitaba su atención de ella. Golpeo con el pie la puerta para abrirla y se introdujo en la habitación, no cesaban de besarse y ella jugaba con su pelo, acariciándolo de una forma tan sensual y posesiva que le encantaba.

Se quedo frente a la cama y la empujo para que cayera en ella. Lo miraba desconcertada, en el fondo él tampoco sabía que hacer pero sus manos ya había tomado una decisión. Estaba quitándose la túnica, dejándola caer al suelo, desabrochaba su levita con rapidez y se quedo con la camisa blanca.

* * *

Los ojos de Severus ardían a pesar de la oscuridad de la habitación, ella lo veía y lo sentía y estaba totalmente entregada a ellos. Observaba como se quitaba la ropa, no sabía hasta que punto llegarían las cosas esa noche, pero el hecho de que fuera él quien estuviera desnudándose le hacía sospechar que quizá hoy podrían atravesar esa barrera. Tumbada en su cama observaba como él se agachaba hasta ella poniéndose encima de él, acorralándola como si fuera una presa en las manos de un cazador. Seguían mirándose y ella cogió sus manos y las puso en su camisa, el no tardo en entender lo que quería decir. Rápidamente comenzó a desabrocharla mientras besaba su cuello y avanzaba por su piel a medida que abría cada botón.

Sus manos se concentraron en desabrochar su camisa y a medida que lo hacia volvía a ver de nuevo las cicatrices que ya conocía, sin embargo no le asustaba. Cuando llego al final saco su camisa y tiro de ella para quitársela.

* * *

Llevaba un sujetador blanco que resaltaba en la oscuridad de su habitación y hacia que su piel pareciera más apetecible. Retiro su camisa y con delicadeza aparto las tiras de él hasta dejar su pecho a la vista. Su cara se hundió entre ellos y su lengua empezó a explorar ese lugar que conocía pero que no se cansaba de admirar. Su lengua notaba la calidez de su piel y como esta se erizaba con su tacto. Ella arqueo su espalda y metió su mano para poder quitárselo, lo arrojo al suelo y cuando sus manos iban a desabrochar su falda él se lo impidió.

Quería hacerlo él, agarro sus manos y las alejo de ahí, comenzó a desabrochar la falda mientras se dedicaba a observarla. Sus manos desabrocharon el último cierre y la falda se unió al resto del uniforme en el suelo. Con parsimonia fue besando cada centímetro de sus piernas hasta quedar al borde de la cama retirándole las medias y los zapatos.

Veía como ella tenía una fina sonrisa y sus mejillas lucían algo sonrojadas, seguía estando desconcertada aunque entregada a él y a todo lo que hiciera. Cuando volvió a ponerse entre sus piernas y sus manos fueron al cinturón del pantalón se dio cuenta que su sonrisa se hizo aún mayor y que se mordía el labio nerviosa e impaciente por la decisión que Severus inconscientemente había tomado.

* * *

Cuando vio como el posaba sus manos en el cinturón y lo desabrochaba decidido supo que hoy habría algo más. Sonrió contenta por ello. Al fin Severus había entendido sus sentimientos, había decidido tener algo más con ella. Observaba como si de una escultura se tratase como desabrochaba su pantalón frente a ella, como este caía al suelo y él se quitaba los zapatos y los calcetines y se quedaba ante ella solamente con la ropa interior.

Erguido frente a la cama y mirándola fijamente con una mirada con la que cualquier otra persona temblaría ella solamente le devolvía la mirada con una sonrisa en sus labios. Se acerco hasta ella situándose encima, ella podía sentir la dureza de su miembro rozándole sus piernas.

-Aún estas a tiempo de recapacitar-dijo Severus mirándola con cierta tristeza.

-Esto es lo que quiero-coloco sus manos en su espalda apretándola junto a ella-Te quiero a ti.

Sus manos descendieron hasta el elástico del calzoncillo y lo bajaron hasta quitárselo y tirarlo a un lado de la cama.

* * *

Severus la beso apasionadamente mientras sus manos se ocupaban de retirar la última prenda que los separaba de unirse completamente. Aún no habían empezado a hacer nada y ya notaba como sus cuerpos habían aumentado la temperatura, no había siquiera rozado el placer cuando no podía pensar claramente. Se situó entre sus piernas, acariciándolas delicadamente, las yemas de los dedos rozaban su piel hasta llegar a su intimidad. En el momento en que empezó a jugar con ella un gemido quedo ahogado en su hombro.

* * *

Sidney solo se dedicaba a acariciar su espalda, besar su piel y las cicatrices que tenia. Se dejaba llevar por lo que él la estaba haciendo. Ese fuego que el encendía se había extendido por todo su cuerpo, pero su vientre sentía unas cosquillas esperando por más. Su mano viajo por su torso hasta llegar a su objetivo. En el momento en que su mano lo acaricio y apreso ligeramente Severus se estremeció y ella pudo sentirlo en su propio cuerpo. Mordió su labio pasando su lengua por él, haciéndole notar lo ansiosa que estaba.

* * *

El retiro sus dedos y cogió con sus manos las piernas de la joven, las acomodo y guiando su miembro hacia la entrada la beso delicadamente mientras apretaba su mandíbula ante el contacto tan excitante que sentía.

* * *

Ella retenía la respiración mientras sentía como lentamente él iba entrando en ella, notaba sus labios besándola con ternura pero ella estaba concentrada en el dolor que estaba sintiendo, se sentía incomoda y no pudo evitar soltar un quejido.

Al momento el se detuvo y la miro preocupado.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Severus ante el quejido.

-Si-logro decir ella débilmente.

* * *

Apretó con más fuerza sus manos en su espalda mientras el seguía. Notaba la barrera de su virginidad y con una embestida consiguió introducirse por completo en la joven. Ella había soltado un grito en cuanto el lo hizo, la miro de nuevo con un nudo en su garganta, no sabía si debía parar por estar haciéndola daño. Notaba la fuerza de su agarre en la espalda, sin embargo ella enrosco sus piernas en su cadera y se presiono contra él.

Empezó a moverse suavemente en ella, cogiendo un ritmo, haciendo que ella se habituara a él, pasados unos minutos los quejidos y la molestia de ella fueron reemplazados por besos y suaves gemidos en su oreja.

* * *

Estaba comenzando a disfrutar de ello, aún se sentía algo extraña pero ese vaivén y las caricias y besos que él le daba estaban haciendo que ella se olvidara de esa sensación y gozara. Notaba como sus cuerpos estaban unidos, sus vientres pegados sintiendo la respiración de cada uno. En esa habitación solo se escuchaba el vaivén de sus cuerpos y las respiraciones entrecortadas de ambos. Sabía que Severus se estaba conteniendo, que estaba siendo cuidadoso con ella y que trataba de reprimir los gemidos, podía sentirlos en su garganta, su mandíbula tensa lo delataba.

Reemplazo una de sus manos en su espalda y la puso en su mejilla haciendo que la mirase, con delicadeza acariciaba su rostro, sus dedos tocaban sus labios, su mandíbula.

-Severus-dijo entrecortadamente ella-No te contengas.

Dejo que su mano siguiera su recorrido por su cuello y volvió a tocar su torso hasta volver a su espalda. Notaba como se iban formando gotas de sudor en ella.

* * *

Aunque trataba de reprimirse el hecho de que ella le pidiera que no lo hiciera le había excitado más, no quería centrarse en satisfacerse a el mismo, esta era su primera vez, lo único que deseaba era que ella fuese la que disfrutara. Por eso reprimía cosas que le gustaría hacer, decir o simplemente gemir o gritar. Seguía tratando de mantenerse, había sentido como ella al principio se había dejado guiar por el pero ahora estaba respondiéndole apasionadamente, lo que le hizo bajar la defensa fue que ella descendiera su mano por su espalda, cuando llego hasta su trasero lo apretó con fuerza hacia ella. Agarrando aún más con cada embestida que el daba y comenzando a gemir casi escandalosamente.

Sidney se acerco hasta su oído y le dijo.

-Más...

La miro a los ojos y vio como tras el rastro de algunas lágrimas del principio ahora refulgían ardientes mirándole con la boca entreabierta. No soporto más ese estúpido autocontrol y bajo hasta su cuello absorbiendo con fuerza su piel, casi devorándola. Notaba como el aire pasaba por su garganta, descendió la vista y se encontró con el pecho de la joven rebotando por el ritmo. Beso de nuevo su cuello y llego hasta su oreja, mordía endiabladamente su lóbulo. Dejando escapar un gran gemido.

-Eres jodidamente bella-dijo con su voz grave dejando que su lengua rozara su oreja mientras lo decía-Te deseo tanto...no sabes cuánto he imaginado...esto. La de noches...que he soñado-dejo escapar un gemido profundo-que nos acostabamos. Hacerte mia-su lengua saboreo su oreja estremeciendola de placer-Solo mia.

* * *

Sus palabras y ese aliento caliente chocando contra su oreja era una perdición, creía que de no ser por la cama ya habría desfallecido porque sus piernas no tendrían fuerzas necesarias para sostenerla. Agarro su nuca y le obligo a mirarla.

-Soy toda tuya-mordió su mentón-Haz...conmigo lo que quieras.

* * *

Mientras una mano agarraba con fuerza la almohada la otra estaba entretenida en masajear su seno, la veía bajo el retorciéndose, con los ojos cerrados, completamente entregada. Se agacho y su boca se dedico a chupar el otro pecho. Ambos estaban empapados en sudor, veía como se había formado un pequeño charco en su ombligo y por donde bajaban las gotas a través de su vientre. Llevo sus manos hasta las suyas y entrelazo sus manos dejándolas por encima de ella, embistiendo cada vez con más fuerza y dejando que los gemidos salieran.

-Ohh, si.

-¿Te gusta?-pregunto ella haciendo un esfuerzo por abrir sus ojos y mirarle.

* * *

Sus ojos eran la respuesta, sin embargo quería escucharla de sus labios.

-Joder-contesto el cada vez con más fuerza-Siiii.

Ella tembló al escuchar esa voz, le encantaba lo varonil que era pero sin duda en ese momento parecía salida del mismísimo infierno por su profundidad. Sintió más calor aún y apretó con fuerza las manos de Severus. Sintió como todo el calor se centraba en una sola zona y al momento estallo.

-Ahhhhhhhhh-grito al llegar al orgasmo.

* * *

Sentir como sus paredes vibraban alrededor de su miembro mientras ella llegaba al orgasmo y la forma en que había gritado había hecho que el pecho de Severus se inflara de placer al saber que había conseguido lo que se había propuesto. Ella había disfrutado, más relajado por esa parte aumento el ritmo haciendo que su propia cama golpeara con fuerza la pared, algo de lo que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta por el ruido que ya de por sí hacían ambos.

-Siii-gimio el en su boca besando con violencia sus labios mientras explotaba en su interior.

Se quedo inmóvil dentro de ella, continuaba besándola mientras ambos se iban tranquilizando. Sin deshacer el agarre de sus manos se quedo sobre ella mirándola, recuperando el aliento. Cerró los ojos tratando de volver a la normalidad. Cuando los abrió y comenzó a ver la sonrisa profunda que ella le dedicaba le dio un tierno beso y se quito de encima suyo, rodando hasta quedarse tumbado. Ella se aproximo hacia él y retiro el pelo que Severus tenía pegado a la cara, apartando sus mechones y limpiando con el dorso de su mano el sudor que emanaba.

* * *

Paso su mano por su cara descendiendo hasta que llego a su pecho, junto a una cicatriz de las más grandes que tenia, se acomodo a él y se tumbo a su lado enroscando una pierna sobre las suyas y dejando su mano en el pecho. Sentía los latidos desenfrenados del corazón de Severus, con una sonrisa le miro por última vez antes de caer rendida al sueño.

* * *

Su brazo aferro su cintura delicadamente abrazándola y su mano la puso junto a la que ella había dejado en su pecho, beso su cabeza y cerró los ojos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía en paz.

* * *

Se despertó unas horas después, la habitación aún estaba a oscuras pero las ventanas dejaban ver el tímido amanecer de ese nuevo dia. Sentía un peso encima suyo, parpadeo varias veces para enfocar su vista y fue cuando vio el brazo de ella sobre su torso. Apenas había cambiado de posición desde que se quedo dormido, sonrió tímidamente. La vista era inmejorable, ambos cubiertos solo con la sabana aunque no completamente. El estaba destapado de cintura para arriba y ella había conseguido hacer con sus piernas un revuelto que dejaba al descubierto la pierna que estaba sobre las de Severus.

Como si fuera un impulso llevo una de sus manos hacia ese muslo, rozándolo con cuidado con sus dedos. Parecía irreal, todo. Sabía que había cometido un gran error, se prometió no traspasar los límites con ella y sin embargo el arrebato de anoche y los recién descubiertos celos se apoderaron de el dejando suelta a la bestia y a sus más primitivos instintos. Cerro sus ojos, repaso rápidamente todo lo ocurrido. Había faltado a su promesa de no hacer nada más con ella, había faltado a su palabra con Dumbledore. Sin duda un error, pero un error delicioso. La primera vez que se despertaba junto a una mujer tras haberlo hecho con ella, no huía, no la dejaba tras acabar, solamente quería pasar más rato junto a ella, sintiendo su aroma y su abrazo. Su aroma. Pensó en cómo le enloquecía, giro su cabeza y busco la fuente de él, su cara se vio enterrada en ese aroma que embriagaba la estancia. Por unos segundos estuvo simplemente inhalando tranquilo, una tímida sonrisa se formaba en sus finos labios. Abrió sus ojos y automáticamente su rostro cambio.

¡Eso no podía ser cierto! Debía estar aún dormido, todo había sido una pesadilla o estaba tan borracho que no sabía lo que veía. Si, debía ser eso, ¡tenia que ser eso! Trago saliva sin apartar sus ojos de ella, su mano froto los ojos con fuerza, tratando de borrar lo que había visto. Asustado centro su vista en su mano tras abrir los ojos, el estaba viendo correctamente, estaba en las mazmorras, en su cama, anoche hizo el amor con Sidney, y ahora...

Giro su cabeza buscando la fuente de la alucinación que había visto antes y volvió a verlo.

-No puede ser-susurro más para sí mismo y convencerse que otra cosa.

Con la mano temblorosa la acerco hasta su pelo, a pesar de esa oscuridad reconocería ese color en cualquier situación. Rojo oscuro. El mismo color, no había ninguna variación. Ese era el pelo de ella. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar conteniendo las lágrimas que estaban formándose. Sus dedos apartaron los mechones que cubrían la cara de la chica, aún estaba dormida pero arrugaba su ceño ligeramente, algo inquieta. El aún estaba sorprendido por ello, solo atinaba a admirar su pelo y rozar con sus dedos algunos mechones. Durante años había fantaseado miles de noches con hundir sus manos en ese pelo, jugar con él, aspirar su aroma, quedarse absorto admirándolo, y resulta que ahora lo podía hacer, de hecho lo estaba haciendo. Solo que el había soñado con Lily y no con ella.

Su mente le jugaba una mala pasada y hacia que inconscientemente le pusiera el rostro de Lily al de ella, miraba embelesadamente su figura tumbada en la cama adivinándose tras esa sabana, su pelo esparcido por la almohada. Sin quererlo sus labios soltaron un suspiro mientras decía su nombre.

-Lily.

* * *

Una voz se metió en su sueño, la verdad es que no sabía si era un sueño o si solamente había rememorado la noche anterior. Tras cerrar los ojos se quedo profundamente dormida y su mente se dedicaba a formar diferentes sueños en los que estaban ambos, felices, entregándose a la pasión. Se besaban con anhelo, su ropa se deslizaba por sus cuerpos dándoles ese contacto que necesitaban, se entregaban a ellos una y otra vez. Era feliz con cada imagen, hasta que en su sueño Severus mientras hacía el amor con ella susurraba ese nombre. ¿Lily? ¿Que tenía que ver ahí su madre? Comenzó a inquietarse y esto hizo que se despertara.

* * *

**Buenas! Perdón por la tardanza, hoy terminé los examenes =) y como dije en el capítulo anterior la paciencia tiene recompensa ;D**

**Muchas estareis diciendo "Hasta que se han acostado!", y teneis razón, pero aunque me encantan los one-shoot M, reconozco que al Severus del libro le pega más algo que le lleve tiempo, o por lo menos así me lo imagino yo. Es la primera vez que escribo algo tan sexual, asi que disculpar mis fallos o mi castidad =) me interesaria conocer vuestra opinión para saber qué hacer en próximos capítulos ^_^**

**Un saludo y como siempre gracias por la lectura y los reviews.**


	33. No pienses tu lo mismo

**Nada de lo que aparece aqui me pertenece (excepto la protagonista) personajes, lugares, etc. son obra de JK Rowling.**

**Advertencia: este capítulo contiene escenas sexuales, leer bajo vuestra responsabilidad.**

* * *

**No pienses tú lo mismo**

Se tumbo en la cama de nuevo, recostando su cabeza en la almohada mirándola. Veía como ella comenzaba a inquietarse y como su rostro calmado adoptaba preocupación, pensaba en que estaría soñando ella para estar así. En realidad Severus estaba esperando una cosa, que ella abriera los ojos, quería saber si además de su pelo ella tenía ese color verde que conseguía cautivarlo. A medida que notaba como ella se iba a despertar de un momento a otro su pulso se aceleraba y estaba impaciente esperando a que ella los abriera.

Si era totalmente sincero estaba dividido, sabía que si se encontraba con el verde esmeralda estaría absorto mirándola como lo hacía con Lily, sin embargo sería muy duro para el por otra parte porque sabría que ella no era la que ocupaba su corazón por mucho que se le pareciera. Esa otra mitad era la que deseaba que ella tuviera sus ojos miel, aquellos de los que también se había quedado prendado por su calidez.

Y los abrió.

Respiro tranquilo, eran su color miel quienes lo miraban fijamente mientras sus labios formaban una cándida sonrisa que había conseguido que Severus creyera que era la mejor noche y el mejor despertar que había tenido a lo largo de toda su vida. Alargo su mano para acariciar su mejilla y ella cerró los ojos mientras su sonrisa se hacía más grande. Parecía como si de un gato se tratara disfrutando del contacto de su piel, cuando el rozo sus labios con su pulgar ella lo sorprendió abriendo los ojos y cogiendo su mano con suma delicadeza mientras le miraba besaba cada dedo, su palma, el dorso, todo. El sabia que tras el paso del tiempo y su dedicación a pociones sus manos habían sido maltratadas, a pesar de mantenerlas en perfecto estado se podía notar las durezas o las heridas, y sin embargo a ella no le importaban, sus labios se posaban en ellas como si fueran un bálsamo. ¿Cuantas personas lo habían tratado con delicadeza en toda su vida? La respuesta era tan desgarradora que se sentía pleno con el cariño con que ella lo trataba.

-Buenos días-dijo el casi susurrando.

Sidney acorto la distancia que los separaba y beso sus labios tal como lo había hecho con su mano, como si fuera el tacto de una pluma, una caricia.

-Ahora si son buenos dias-respondio ella.

El sonrió ante ello.

-¿Cómo estás?-pregunto antes de entrar en el otro tema.

-Feliz, esa es la palabra que más se ajusta a lo que siento en este momento.

-¿De veras no te arrepientes?-pregunto inseguro.

-Jamás me arrepentiría de algo así, lo de anoche fue perfecto. Quiero que sepas que ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida-acerco su mano hasta su rostro-Y tu, solamente tú eres el responsable de ello.

Tal y como ella había hecho el agarro su mano y la beso, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de la venda que aún cubría su mano. Empezó a quitársela mientras le dijo.

-Lamento si ayer te agarre demasiado fuerte, no era mi intención, espero no haber lastimado más tu mano.

-No tienes nada de lo que disculparte, no me duele.

Reviso su mano y comprobó que estaba normal, sin ningún hematoma o rasguño.

-Creo que tienes algo que decirme.

Ella lo miro confusa sin saber a qué se refería, sonrió al verla así.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Prefería no utilizar las palabras así que acerco su mano hasta su pelo y agarro un mechón dejándoselo a su vista. Su expresión dulce dio paso a un creciente nerviosismo.

* * *

-Severus...yo...

-Tranquila-beso su frente-Tan solo quería saber porque me lo habías ocultado. Solo eso.

Se quedo confusa por la reacción de él, esperaba que se sorprendiera o que reaccionara como la otra vez. Sin embargo estaba a su lado, paciente y tranquilo, la miraba como siempre lo hacía.

-Bueno-aclaro su garganta-El caso es que este es mi color.

Severus acerco una mano y comenzó a acariciarlo, eso la puso nerviosa.

-¿Por qué lo escondes?

-Es obvio a quien me parezco ¿no?-dijo sarcásticamente-Cuando comenzaron los problemas con mis padres no soportaba mirarme al espejo y ver la imagen de ellos en mi. Decidí cambiar eso, mi padrino me ayudo con ello.

-¿Qué hicisteis?-pregunto él.

-Me enseño hechizos para cambiar mi imagen, también me enseño la poción para cambiar el cabello. Es de las pocas veces que mi padrino me ha ayudado en algo sin tratar de razonar conmigo antes, simplemente lo acepto y me ayudo. Creo que en el fondo se identifica, ambos rehuimos de nuestra imagen.

-¿Te refieres a que el no es feliz por su aspecto de hombre-lobo?

-¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!-exclamo asombrada, sabiendo que ese era un secreto que pocas personas conocían.

-Por si no lo recuerdas estudie en la misma época que él, quizás el podría haber pasado desapercibido...pero sus amigos, eran demasiado obvios.

-¿A qué te refieres con ello?

-Hablábamos de tu cabello-dijo el tratando de volver al tema principal.

-Bueno, el caso es que me ayudo con ello. Al principio no le hizo gracia a nadie, Remus fue el único que me apoyo, se lo agradezco profundamente. Para mis padres...-hizo una pausa recordando la primera vez que la vieron con su nuevo aspecto-Fue como una deshonra, ambos lo tomaron como si yo estuviera rechazándoles, como si arrancara los lazos que me ataban a ellos. Mi madre fue quien peor lo llevo, lloro durante semanas, ni siquiera alzaba la mirada para verme. Mi padre solo me gritaba y me reprochaba, decía que ya no reconocía a la hija que tenia frente a él.

Un nudo se hizo en su garganta, recordaba ese dia como si hubiera sido ayer, cuando dijo esas palabras no volvió a ver a su padre del mismo modo jamás.

-¿Qué paso?

-Dumbledore intervino, les dijo que los jóvenes solíamos hacer actos rebeldes, le recordó su juventud y tras algunos días mi padre volvió a dirigirme la palabra. Mi madre lo fue aceptando, poco a poco. Pero aún veo en su mirada ese atisbo de esperanza, creyendo que algún dia dejaré de tomar la poción o aplicar el hechizo, volviendo a ser...esto.

-¿No has pensado en hacerlo?-pregunto él.

-No. Además llevo tantos años con el otro color, no me acostumbraría a verme así, debo parecer una zanahoria o un micropuff desteñido.

-Te ves hermosa.

-¿Te gusto más así o con mi color?

* * *

Severus se quedo callado, si tenía que explicar las razones por las que le gustaba ese color estaba en un serio aprieto.

-Me gusta tu color.

-¿Y ese cual es?

-El que tú decides que sea-se acerco hasta sus labios y la beso.

-Lamento habértelo ocultado, realmente muy pocos saben esto en el castillo. Pomfrey me ha ayudado mucho todos estos años proporcionándome la poción, gracias a ella no me descubrieron cuando estuve en la enfermería. Ahora si no es molestia ¿te importaría cederme tu varita?

Severus se giro hasta el otro lado de la cama donde se hallaba su túnica en el suelo y en el interior su varita, rebusco en el bolsillo y la saco, entregándosela.

-Gracias-le contesto ella.

El se quedo observándola y antes de que ese color desapareciera lo acaricio una última vez mientras en un susurro que era más para el que para ella dijo.

-Tienes el color de tu madre.

* * *

Ella había cerrado los ojos y poso la punta de la varita en su cabeza, tras unos segundos de concentración el pelo comenzó a cambiar, se oscurecía lentamente hasta alcanzar ese tono chocolate sedoso. Abrió los ojos y le entrego la varita.

-Y este es mi color-respondió Sidney.

-Me gusta-respondió el.

Ella sonrió y se acerco para abrazarle, se tumbo sobre él y con un coco apoyado en la almohada y su mano sosteniendo su cabeza le miro.

-Creo que tenemos que hablar.

* * *

Severus se tenso rápidamente, solo habían pasado la noche juntos y ya había problemas, pensó en que habría hecho mal.

-Dime-contesto el tratando de saber que era lo que pasaba.

-No te quiero presionar, ni quiero que tomes decisiones rápidas, solo quiero que me hables con sinceridad. Sé que te dije que me conformaba con tu amistad, pero mis sentimientos siguen creciendo y yo ya no puedo controlarlos. Hemos pasado la noche juntos y...

-¿Y?-trato de ayudarla él a continuar sabiendo que probablemente lo estaba pasando mal por la vergüenza.

-Y...no sé que implica. No sé si, bueno, si esto nos convierte en algo más, seguimos siendo amigos, no quieres verme más o no sé.

-Te consideraba más inteligente, me estas decepcionando-trato de bromear él y ella dibujo una mueca de fingida indignación en su cara-Si estas aquí significa que si quiero verte, si no te habría echado a patadas ¿no crees? Ni tampoco estaría desnudo contigo desnuda encima de mí.

-Está bien, eso responde a una parte de mis dudas, pero sigues sin aclarar las otras.

Severus deslizo sus manos hacia su espalda, dejando al descubierto su piel, acariciándola con delicadeza y suavidad. Descendiendo lentamente, disfrutando de las reacciones en su cara, viendo como a medida que bajaba su piel se estremecía.

-Implica que si quiero seguir viéndote, implica que sigo siendo tu profesor y tu eres mi alumna e implica que no sé la relación que tienes con Barty Crouch-respondió el en su tono de voz sedosa.

* * *

-Severus-respondió Sidney tratando de sonar seria pero sin serlo debido a lo que provocaban sus caricias-El y yo no tenemos nada, te lo juro, solo es mi amigo.

-¿Un amigo que te ayuda a atacar a un estudiante de mi casa con el que habías tenido problemas? ¿Sin nada a cambio?-pregunto levantando una ceja.

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Insinuó que nadie hace nada por nadie sin obtener un beneficio.

-¿Y la amistad? ¿Qué es para ti entonces? ¿Un intercambio de favores entre dos personas que han sellado un acuerdo?

-Bueno, ciertamente podría definirse así...pero no es eso lo que discutimos. Entiende que me refiero a que si no me equivoco el solo ha sido tu ayudante ¿no es así?

Sidney solamente asintió.

-Así que él no tenía nada que ver, sin embargo se implica en algo así, atacando a alguien de su propia casa cuando los Slytherin nunca nos atacamos entre sí. ¿Entiendes la gravedad de ello, lo que podría haber acarreado?

-Si.

-¿Y aún así serias capaz de decirme que ese chico solo lo hace por amistad?

* * *

Supo que dio en el clavo en cuanto ella dejo de mirarle para bajar la vista hacia su pecho.

-Lo sé. Pero el no me ha dicho nada, además lo que el sienta o no me es indiferente, sabes cuales son mis sentimientos, no debería preocuparte. Tal y como tú has dicho-levanto su mirada-Con quien estoy desnuda sobre él mientras que esta desnudo debajo de mi eres tú.

-Juego sucio.

-Buen maestro.

* * *

Agacho su cabeza y la boca de el ya la estaba esperando, tan dulce y firme como siempre, le encantaba encontrarse con ella. La hacía sentir en una nube de la que no quería bajarse, esa sensación se multiplicaba teniendo en cuenta que sus cuerpos desnudos estaban en contacto total. Era una situación tan intima para ambos que sintieron que rozaba la perfección, no había nada que pudiera embellecerla aún más.

Se separo de él en busca de aire, le sonreía sin saber que lo hacía, en realidad solo se dedicaba a mirarle. Se veía tan hermoso, no entendía como el podía tener esas ideas sobre sí mismo. Acaricio su torso, pasando las yemas de sus dedos con suavidad por sus cicatrices.

-Eres tan perfecto Severus que ni siquiera estas cicatrices te afean-le miro a los ojos profundamente dándole a entender la seriedad de sus palabras-No dejes que los demás te hagan pensar lo contrario. No pienses tú lo mismo.

* * *

Severus agradecía sus palabras, que ella se fijara en sus cicatrices y no las rechazara sino que las tomara como parte de él, sin mirarlas con asco o repulsión le había sorprendido la primera vez. Ahora, en esa especie de burbuja de tranquilidad que tenían ambos que ella estuviera observándolas sin temor e incluso acariciándolas le parecía una visión hermosa de los sentimientos que esa joven tenía hacia él. Eso era mejor prueba que sus palabras por mucho que estas también fueran bellas. Se decidió a demostrarle lo que el sentía sin utilizar sus palabras.

Aún tumbado y con ella encima atrajo su cara hasta rozarse con sus labios, recorrió sus mejillas, las cuales iban sonrojándose por ese delicado contacto, su nariz, tan fina y delicada, sus parpados, tan sensibles, su frente, lisa y suave. Descendió hasta llegar a su cuello, hacia caricias con su nariz mientras inhalaba el aroma que ella desprendía, era tan delicioso, casi irresistible. Sus manos viajaron por su espalda hasta situarse en la curva de su columna, como si la estrechara más contra él. Besaba sus hombros mientras se deleitaba con la visión del cuerpo de ella pegado al suyo, de cómo sus pechos estaban completamente aplastados contra el suyo. Sus suaves suspiros pasarían desapercibidos para otros pero no para él, quien atesoraba cada uno de ellos como si de una recompensa se tratara.

-¿Te he dicho ya que eres preciosa?-pregunto Severus haciéndola sonreír.

-¿Vale jodidamente bella?-respondió sarcásticamente ella haciéndolo sonrojarse por lo que le había dicho anoche mientras lo hacían.

Pensó en las palabras que le dijo, aquellas de las que era consciente y otras de las que le susurro a su oído, sumido en la excitación. Se puso nervioso ante ello y fingió molestia ante la risa que empezaba a sonar debido a ella.

-¿Nervioso acaso?-besos sus labios brevemente-No debes estarlo, me encanto lo que dijiste. Me gusta saber que te provoco eso.

-¿Ah sí?

Ella asintió mordiéndose el labio, pobre, no sabía lo que acababa de revelar.

-Abre tus piernas-susurro en su oreja terminando de decirlo mordiéndole ligeramente el lóbulo.

* * *

Sidney le miro pícaramente aunque expectante ante lo que el haría aunque se imaginaba que podía ser, lo había estado notando todo ese rato de caricias entre ellos mientras iba creciendo cada vez más. Palpitando entre sus piernas. Obedeció y deslizo sus piernas a cada lado del cuerpo de Severus. Instintivamente movió sus caderas frotándose contra su miembro, sin embargo el la detuvo. Le miro algo confusa y observo como esos ojos negros brillaban como pocas veces lo había visto. Sus manos bajaron por su espalda dejando un rastro de calor a su paso, una se detuvo en su trasero mientras lo tocaba obscenamente, la otra siguió descendiendo hasta llegar a su entrepierna.

* * *

Como una caricia comenzó a dedicarse a ella, frotando y recorriendo su intimidad, explorándola y sintiendo sus reacciones. Desplazo la otra mano hasta su cabeza y comenzó a decirle al oído muchas cosas que sentía.

-He soñado muchísimas noches con hacer esto, sentirte estremecer, darte placer. Saber que gemías por mí, que yo tenía el privilegio de tocarte. Recorrer con mis manos tu cuerpo, lamerte entera. Te veía en clase, en los pasillos o en cualquier otro lado y solo tenía ganas de arrancarte la camisa y quemar esa falda que me vuelve loco. Quería saber cómo es tu piel y ahora lo sé, es mucho mejor que en mis fantasías.

* * *

Probablemente nunca habría podido decir que era lo que más le excitaba, si sus dedos masturbándola, sus ardientes palabras o era una mezcla de ambas lo que la había conseguido volver loca. Solo atinaba a escuchar lo que el decía como si fuera algo lejano a pesar de tenerlo a su lado, el placer que le daba no la hacía pensar coherentemente y con esfuerzo se movía al ritmo de los dedos de él. Provocando que estos se movieran más rápidos y con más ansia. Con voz temblorosa consiguió decir.

-Dime Severus... ¿qué sientes ahora? ahhh-jadeo ella-¿Qué...te gustaría hacerme?

* * *

Nada le volvía más loco que ella le diera carta blanca para dejarle hacer lo que quisiera, porque a pesar de que ella le decía que expresara lo que él deseaba le estaba incitando explícitamente a hacerlo. Podía haber dejado de ser virgen anoche pero su perversión y el deseo ya estaban antes de hacerlo.

-Siento tu interior, recibiéndome con placer, me encanta. Puedo sentir como vibras, como te gusta lo que hago, como a pesar de estar más que satisfecha con mis dedos te gustaría que fuera otra cosa con la que lo hiciera ¿no es así? Dímelo.

-Si, joder...

-Eso es exactamente lo que me muero por hacerte, lo que durante muchas noches he soñado.

-Hazlo-dijo ella mirándole.

-Claro que lo haré-cogió una de las manos de ella y la llevo hasta su miembro dejando que ella lo tomara-Pero serás tú la encargada.

Anoche fue él quien tuvo todo el control, quien la guio en esa primera experiencia, y aunque sabía que ella aún no sería una experta quería dejar que fuera ella la que dominara la situación. La que controlara. Que se dejara llevar por sus propios instintos e hiciera lo que literalmente quisiera. Aunque ella no lo supiera esta era la primera vez para el que depositaba el control en la mujer, jamás dejaba que la mujer lo dominara. Cuando entraba a las habitaciones de los burdeles Severus Snape dejaba claro quién mandaba, se dedicaba a satisfacerse cuanto deseaba y después se iba. No se preocupaba por nada más. Esta era la primera vez que el dejaba que fuera la mujer la que marcara el ritmo y ciertamente, en cuanto sintió como ella lo guiaba con decisión hasta su entrada y se deslizaba sin ningún problema dentro de ella sintió que era cierto todo lo que decían sobre el valor Gryffindor.

* * *

Le encantaba lo que le estaba haciendo, se balanceaba sobre él a un ritmo frenético, sabía que haberla estimulado antes había hecho que ahora ella estuviera tan excitada y que lo más seguro seria que llegara antes al orgasmo. Pero no le importaba, al contrario, deseaba todo lo que ella le hiciera. Disfrutaba viendo su cuerpo sobre el suyo, escuchando los golpes de su cama contra la pared. Se preguntaba mentalmente si el efecto del hechizo insonorizador seguiría funcionando, porque de no hacerlo estaba seguro que medio castillo se habría enterado ya de lo que ocurría en las mazmorras. Su cama y los gemidos de ella lo delataban.

Comenzó a mover su cadera en unos círculos, mientras decía su nombre entrecortadamente. Había deseado oírlo tantas veces en sus labios, cuando lo escucho sonrió satisfecho y siguió disfrutando de como ella retomaba el ritmo de antes, notándola cada vez más errática y sabiendo que sus piernas incluso estando apoyadas comenzaban a temblar. Como si se tratara de afianzarlas coloco sus manos en ellas, dándole esa seguridad.

-Severus...-gimió ella cansadamente mientras su cabeza se echaba hacia atrás. Parecía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría.

* * *

Esa descarga de energía la había dejado relajada pero había afianzado una idea que llevaba pensando desde que el empezó a susurrarle lo que deseaba hacerla. Creía que era el momento perfecto para cobrarse antiguas venganzas. Retomando poco a poco la claridad de sus pensamientos y aún con una sonrisa en su cara volvió a mirarle mientras el seguía dentro de ella, complaciéndose. Apoyo sus manos en su pecho y fue rebajando el ritmo hasta obligarle casi a parar. El sorprendido abrió los ojos y la miro. Sabía que se estaría preguntando porqué había parado. Siguió sonriendo y en sus ojos esta vez brillo una pizca de maldad.

-Demonios mujer ¿Pretendes volverme loco?-exclamo el desesperado sabiendo que le faltaba tan poco por llegar y que ella se lo estaba impidiendo.

-Si, eso es exactamente lo que quiero.

Sus manos se deslizaron por su pecho impidiéndole seguir, miro el estado de la entrepierna de Severus y supo que lo tenía justo donde quería, más excitado imposible. Se rozo contra el sabiendo lo que provocaría, dejaba que su contacto fuera lo suficiente como para hacerle rabiar.

-¡Para de una vez!-decía cada vez más alterado Severus, no soportaba el roce de ella para después dejarlo así.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-pregunto inocentemente ella mordiendo su labio mientras retenía a la gran serpiente que tenia bajo ella que trataba de escurrirse de su agarre y finalizar lo que habían empezado.

-Ya lo sabes.

-No, no lo sé.

* * *

La muy zorra se estaba vengando, lo sabía, no pudo resistir a entrar en su mente y se encontró de lleno con la imagen que esperaba. El echándola de su habitación mientras ella echa una autentica furia juraba que habría una siguiente vez y que esa vez el seria quien la suplicaría. No quería acceder a chantajes ni rebajarse a suplicar pero estaba seguro que ella no cedería. Lo tenía muy bien enganchado, literalmente. Lo peor es que ella seguía con la tortura. Probablemente Severus explotaría como siguiera así. Dejo de lado su orgullo y cayó en la tentación.

-Por favor, déjame hacerte mía.

Su sonrisa se hizo más ancha y él lo vio, parecía que había obtenido lo que quería porque ella descendió pero no, no era así.

-Creo que puedes matizar un poco más, profesor. Ya me has hecho tuya, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

-¡Joder mujer! Déjame que reviente, quiero que me sientas hasta que termine.

-Eso está mejor-respondió ella permitiendo que él se abalanzara en busca de ese control.

Apoyo sus piernas permitiéndole un mejor acceso y agarro sus caderas, volvió al ritmo frenético de antes. La fina línea entre el placer y lo que le rodeaba se desdibujaba por momentos hasta dar paso por completo al placer. Dando rienda suelta a sus instintos. Con cada embestida disfrutaba más, la escuchaba gritar, porque aquello ya no era gemir y la acallo besándola mientras sujetaba su cuerpo. Sentía como los gritos quedaban ahogados en su propia garganta, como apenas podía respirar correctamente. Como su vista se nublaba por momentos volviéndolo todo borroso. Pero en medio de todo aquello estaba ella, ese ángel. La estrecho contra sí y termino con un par de movimientos más, liberándose en su interior, haciendo que ella le sintiera y que él la sintiera a ella.

Ni siquiera gimió cuando exploto, era algo más cercano a un rugido lo que su garganta había expulsado. Era tan profundo que asustaba, y excitaba a la vez.

* * *

De nuevo juntos, de nuevo con esa paz que envuelve todo tras el sexo, cada uno sentía los latidos del otro. Ya no estaba claro de quien era el sudor, todo estaba mezclado.

Ambos estaban ajenos a lo que pasaba fuera de esa habitación, ajenos a que una bibliotecaria amargada se estuviera dirigiendo como cada mañana a su lugar de trabajo. Ajenos a que encontraría la biblioteca sin limpiar, ni rastro de la persona que debería estar cumpliendo el castigo ni de ninguna nota que explicara porque no había limpiado. Ajenos a que esa bibliotecaria se dirigiría al despacho de McGonagall para buscar a esa persona.

* * *

**Muy buenas! Que tal? Perdonad la tardanza, en parte por quedarme sin inspiración y en parte porque deseaba alejarme de más textos después de estar el verano estudiando, merecia un poco de desconectar y disfrutar. Me alegro un montón de que os haya gustado el capítulo anterior ^_^ y espero que este también este a la altura.**

**Ha costado lo suyo pero ya hemos llegado a lo bueno =P Además, para que veais que no me olvido de las cosas y que os tengo en cuenta, os acordais cuando ella juro que el suplicaria por tenerla? Dijisteis que queriais suplica. Ahí lo teneis, nuestra chica siempre cumple sus promesas.**

**Un saludo y como siempre sugerencias, comentarios, etc. son bienvenidos.**


	34. Me gustaria equivocarme en algo

**Nada de lo que aparece aqui me pertenece (excepto la protagonista) personajes, lugares, etc. son obra de JK Rowling.**

* * *

**Me gustaría equivocarme en algo**

-¿¡CÓMO QUE NO ESTA EN LA TORRE!?-grito una encolerizada Minerva McGonagall tras lo que la señora Pince le había dicho.

-Minerva, no he dicho eso. Obviamente es una posibilidad, pero recalco que ella no se ha presentado a cumplir el castigo. Las estanterías están intactas y las cosas para limpiar en donde estaban. Es obvio que esa niñita se dio la vuelta en cuanto me marche y se largo. ¡Qué descaro! Necesita una buena reprimenda.

Sin duda para algunos la situación podría resultar cómica vista desde fuera pero para Minerva y la señora Pince no lo era. La jefa de Gryffindor seguía en bata escocesa y con el pelo recogido, a pesar de la hora aún estaba en la cama cuando la bibliotecaria llamo a su despacho y esta la invito a pasar. Después ella le conto y el grito de Minerva no se hizo esperar.

Si había algo que McGonagall no soportaba era la poca información, eso la hacía crear un montón de hipótesis, a cada cual peor. Quién sabía lo que podía haber pasado con la chica. Su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad mientras daba vueltas por su despacho. Pince tan solo se limitaba a criticar a la chica y eso crispaba los nervios de la profesora.

-¡Cállate ya Pince!-termino diciendo Minerva-No sabemos lo que ha pasado y no ganamos nada insultando o creando teorías sobre ello. Lo mejor será que nos pongamos en marcha. Avisa a Filch de la situación y averigua por si él sabe algo. Yo iré a la torre de Gryffindor.

Tras decir esto Pince salió bastante enfadada aunque decidida, Minerva se arreglo y en menos de un minuto ya estaba de camino a la torre a toda prisa. En cuanto entro por el retrato de la dama gorda subió las escaleras hacia la habitación de la chica, sin delicadeza abrió la puerta del cuarto e inspecciono rápidamente la habitación. Todas las camas tenían el dosel puesto menos una. Se acerco hasta ella, ni siquiera estaba desecha, estaba claro que no había estado allí. El ruido hizo que lentamente los doseles se abrieran asomando a las chicas aún somnolientas en ellas.

-¿Profesora?...-dijo Helena aún bostezando.

-Señoritas, lamento molestarlas tan temprano.

-¿Qué ocurre?-dijo Christinne frotándose los ojos.

-¿Saben dónde está la señorita Potter?

* * *

Las tres se miraron entre sí y las tres miraron la cama donde su amiga a estas horas debería estar durmiendo. ¿Qué ocurría?

-¿Alguna sabe algo?-dijo de nuevo la profesora-Por favor es importante.

-Yo no sé nada profesora-contesto Christinne algo asustada-Ella siempre suele venir temprano, aunque otras veces...

-Otras veces viene un poco más tarde-se apresuro a completar Rominna temiendo que su amiga metiera la pata.

-¿Cómo de tarde?

-Una media hora, es que limpiar hace que venga llena de polvo y se pone a estornudar. Por eso a veces toma un baño y después viene directamente-en el fondo Rominna sabía que decía la verdad, aunque ocultando cosas. El descubrimiento de esa misma noche que le hizo su amiga la impulsaba a protegerla, puesto que sabía que ella habría ido a buscarle. Lo que no esperaba era que tardase tanto.

-¿Creen entonces que podría encontrarse allí?

-Probablemente, ¿pero por qué lo pregunta?-le dijo Rominna.

-Su compañera no ha acudido al castigo, y como ya han visto tampoco esta aquí-se giro hasta encaminarse a la puerta-Lamento la interrupción.

En cuanto cerró la puerta todas se miraron sin saber qué hacer, ahora mismo Rominna solo tenía en mente dos cosas, esperar a que su amiga no estuviera en una situación comprometedora con Snape y que le diera tiempo suficiente a volver. De lo contrario se hallaría en un serio aprieto. Lo peor es que no podía ayudarla, no tenía manera de contarle lo ocurrido. Solo podía quedarse a esperar.

* * *

Minerva ya había recorrido media torre y no había rastro alguno de ella, en el baño no había nadie e incluso en el de prefectos tampoco. Estaba desesperada, no sabía que le había podido pasar y cada minuto que pasaba se angustiaba más. Ella no había estado de acuerdo con ese castigo, sabía que trasnochar en un sitio solitario solo podía llevar a que pasara algo. Caminaba a paso rápido, en cuanto estuvo en el hall se encontró con Filch.

-¿Alguna noticia?

-Ninguna profesora, por aquí la joven no ha pasado.

-Oh Merlín ¿donde diablos estará?-se preguntaba angustiada-Filch por favor llama inmediatamente a los demás jefes de casa, ponles al corriente de la situación y que se reúnan aquí. Buscaremos por todo el castillo si hace falta. Yo iré a hablar con los fantasmas.

* * *

Seguían acostados, estaban abrazados mientras se miraban. La luz del amanecer no hacía más que incrementar lo preciosa que se veía esa escena. Estaban tan tranquilos que cuando el ruido de unos golpes en la puerta retumbaron en la habitación ambos se asustaron. Ella lo miro asustada, Severus inmediatamente salió de la cama y se puso el pantalón de pijama junto con una bata que tenía en la silla. La hizo un gesto para que permaneciera en silencio y salió de la habitación dejando la puerta cerrada.

A pesar del gesto estaba muy nerviosa y no se iba a quedar así, presentía que se trataba de algo malo y sin pensárselo dos veces se levanto, con todo el sigilo que pudo recogió sus prendas y comenzó a vestirse apresuradamente. Cuando termino se acerco hasta el espejo y comenzó a arreglarse el pelo lo mejor que pudo. En ese momento la puerta se volvió a abrir mostrando a un Severus totalmente lívido. Preocupada por ello Sidney se abalanzo casi hasta el.

-¿Qué pasa? Cariño dime algo-le decía mientras le agarraba de la cara.

-Tienes que irte.

-Eso ya lo se...

-No, no lo entiendes. McGonagall ha descubierto que no has pasado la noche ni en la habitación ni en la biblioteca.

Se quedo paralizada, el castigo.

-¡Mierda se me olvido!-trato de serenarse y buscar una solución rápida.

-Lo importante ahora es que te vea cuanto antes, está poniendo el castillo patas arriba.

Abrocho los últimos botones de su túnica y salió hacia el despacho con Severus siguiéndola tras ella.

-¿Dónde vas?-dijo agarrándola del brazo-¿Qué tienes pensado? ¿Salir de mi despacho así sin más? ¿No piensas acaso?

-Severus cállate ¿si? No soy estúpida, vístete y sal, avísame si hay alguien y si no hay nadie salgo.

* * *

Con un simple toque de su varita en apenas unos segundos Severus lucia sus prendas habituales, le hizo un gesto para que se pusiera a un lado mientras el abría la puerta y salió. Miro hacia ambos lados del pasillo, no había nadie y no se escuchaba absolutamente nada. Se quedo parado unos segundos más agudizando el oído y la vista pero todo estaba en orden. Se metió en el despacho.

-Ahora.

El no se esperaba que ella le diera un beso tras decirle eso, más bien esperaba que se lanzara a correr por el pasillo, así que se quedo inmóvil y un instante después ella salía del despacho dejándolo solo, con el corazón palpitando y las manos sudorosas. Rogaba a Merlín, Morgana y todos los magos porque ella llegara a algún sitio seguro sin ser descubierta. Dejo pasar un rato hasta reunirse donde McGonagall les había dicho según Filch y salió de ahí caminando con decisión aunque no tenía ninguna.

En cuanto llego vio como Minerva y Sprout estaban conversando ambas algo asustadas.

-¡Oh Severus!-dijo la primera arrojándose casi a sus brazos, la mujer se veía bastante preocupada y podía notar como sus ojos brillaban de las lagrimas que estaba conteniendo, se sentía mal por tener que mentir de esa forma.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido Minerva? Filch me conto pero ¿no se sabe nada más?

-No, ni rastro. He tratado de hablar con todos los fantasmas pero me ha sido imposible, la mayoría están durmiendo quien sabe en qué parte del castillo. Los pocos con los que me he encontrado aseguran no haberla visto.

En ese momento llego el jefe de casa restante junto al conserje, por sus caras se veía que tampoco la habían visto. Respiro tranquilo en parte, si estaban todos congregados y no la habían descubierto por el camino eso significaba que estaba a salvo, en parte.

-Si la llega a pasar algo yo...-decía acongojada la jefa de Gryffindor mientras Sprout se encargaba de consolarla.

-Shh, tranquila Minerva, seguro que está bien. Es una chica muy inteligente.

-¿Deberíamos avisar a Albus?-pregunto la bibliotecaria sacando se consuelo a ambas profesoras.

-Si, si. Sin duda esta es una situación que debe saber-contesto McGonagall-Iremos en dos grupos por si nos la encontramos en el camino. Deberíamos ir revisando los pasillos, los retratos por si encontramos a alguno despierto y sabe algo. Sin duda si encontramos alguna pista no dudéis en...

Las instrucciones que estaba dando McGonagall quedaron silenciadas en cuanto escucharon una tos. Todos se giraron buscando el origen de esta, sin embargo no veían nada. Se miraron unos segundos hasta que escucharon pasos y como la tos se hacía más profunda y se acercaba hasta ellos.

Ahí fue cuando la vio, acababa de aparecer por uno de los pasillos.

-¡Señorita Potter!-exclamo la profesora en cuanto ella la reconoció-¿Qué diablos?

McGonagall se abalanzo corriendo hacia ella, la chica venia cubierta de suciedad y su aspecto era totalmente lamentable, no hacía más que toser.

-Agua, agua ¡rápido!-dijo Sprout y McGonagall no tardo en hacer aparecer un vaso con agua que la chica tomo rápidamente.

-¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Qué le ha pasado?-la profesora no hacía más que estar casi encima de ella preguntándola y revisando su aspecto una y otra vez, a decir verdad todos la mirábamos.

-¿No es obvio lo que ha pasado?-dijo de repente la bibliotecaria-No cumplió su castigo, esta joven es una altanera que a saber en que habrá empleado su valioso tiempo ¿no es verdad señorita?

Sidney ni siquiera la miraba, aún estaba tratando de recuperar su respiración y en ese momento recibió más ataques de ella.

-¡Qué maleducada! Ni siquiera responde. No es más que una estúpida engreída que considera que puede hacer y deshacer a su antojo-dijo Pince acercándose peligrosamente hasta estar frente a ella.

En vista de que no levantaba la vista por estar tosiendo Pince la agarro de la cara con fuerza sujetándola mientras seguía con su sarta de reproches.

-Mírame bien jovencita, no eres más que una malcriada. Tus padres deberían haberte metido en cintura hace mucho tiempo. Oh sí, pero tus padres también dejan mucho que desear.

-Pince ya basta-dijo Minerva.

-No, no basta. Te voy a tener fregando el suelo de la biblioteca hasta que me jubile.

-Pues para eso no queda mucho vieja desgraciada-con un manotazo Sidney se deshizo del agarre que la bibliotecaria tenía en su cara dejando atónitos a todos los presentes pero sin duda los ojos de la bibliotecaria expresaban una sorpresa mayor al resto.

La mano de la bibliotecaria se alzo y antes de que a Severus le diera tiempo a detenerlo la mano impactaba contra la cara de la chica.

-¡Estúpida! ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso?-vociferaba la bibliotecaria mientras las mujeres la sujetaban.

-Pomona, será mejor que te la lleves de aquí, está muy alterada-dijo Minerva y la otra mujer asintió llevándosela entre gritos.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-volvió a repetir la mujer.

-Lo siento, yo...-tosió de nuevo-Peeves.

-¿Te ataco?-ella solo asintió-¿Qué te hizo?

-Me estuvo fastidiando en la biblioteca, yo le seguí y me encerró en un aula llenándome de todo esto. Me tiro polvo de tizas y ceniza. Como no tenía varita no podía salir.

-¿Y cómo has salido?

-Me abrió la puerta un chico de Ravenclaw, no recuerdo su nombre pero se lo agradezco enormemente. He tenido que aguantar encerrada toda la noche ahí.

Sinceramente, de no ser porque Severus sabía que había pasado la noche con él se hubiera lanzado a consolarla y a buscar inmediatamente a Peeves para castigarlo duramente. Esa chica sabía mentir demasiado bien, y eso no le gustaba. Sin embargo reconocía que en aquel momento toda esa historia tenía sentido y no encontraba razones para que no la creyeran.

-Ese poltergeist es un demonio-dijo la profesora-Hablaré con Albus para que le dé un duro escarmiento. Sin duda no deberías haber salido tras él, te dejaste engañar y mira lo que te hizo.

-Lo sé profesora, y lo siento mucho. Usted sabe que me controlo pero esta noche estaba tan cansada que no se qué fue lo que me hizo ir tras él.

-Está bien, por hoy he tenido suficientes sustos. Ve a ducharte y quitarte toda esa mugre, no podrás ir a descansar así que ve tras ello al desayuno y luego a clases.

-Si profesora McGonagall.

-¿Alguien podría acompañarla hasta la torre? Yo iré a ver el estado de Pince y hablaré de todo el asunto con Albus.

-Puedo encargarme yo-contesto fríamente Severus.

-Muchas gracias.

Camino hasta estar al lado de ella y ambos dejaron atrás a los profesores dirigiéndose hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Contentos por saber que nadie había descubierto nada y que ni siquiera sospechaban de donde había pasado realmente la noche esa chica.

* * *

Cuando estaban cerca del séptimo piso la introdujo en un aula asegurándose de que nadie les viera.

-¿Tienes ganas de más pelea, búsquedas y aventura?-pregunto irónicamente ella sin saber el verdadero motivo por el que él la había metido allí.

-Hoy has tenido suerte-saco su varita de la túnica y frente a ella aplico un hechizo para limpiarla de toda la suciedad.

-Gracias-contesto ella.

-¿Con qué Peeves no?-pregunto él con una mueca.

-Peeves es tan malo-contesto ella con voz infantil, sonrió ampliamente-No he tenido más remedio que meterme en un aula y llenarme yo misma de polco de tiza y coger un poco de ceniza y tirármelo por encima.

-Niña mala, ese Peeves me las pagará algún dia.

De nuevo apunto su varita hacia ella, esta vez hacia su estomago y un rayo de luz blanca entro en su interior, ella sin comprender le miraba.

-Pero no queremos que nos descubran por otras cosas ¿no?-dijo el creyendo que con eso bastaba para que ella entendiera.

-¡Ah! Lo siento, ni siquiera había pensado en eso.

-Tranquila, debería haberlo sabido, para otra vez tendré poción, es más eficaz.

-Mmm, suena bien eso de para otra vez-no pudo evitar sonreír ante su comentario.

* * *

Los días pasaron en el castillo sin que hubiera más alborotos, a excepción de la aparición en el lago de Marcus y sus amigos, todos hicieron un pacto de silencio en el cual ninguno revelo quienes habían sido los atacantes. Sidney los miraba con recelo aunque con orgullo temiendo que en cualquier momento hablaran, pero eso nunca ocurrió. Cuando veía como agachaban la cabeza en su presencia sonreía con satisfacción y recordaba las frases que le había dicho Barty sobre lo mucho que ella valía. En especial una palabra "Justicia", si, eso era lo que había conseguido.

Sus visitas a Severus se aplazaron, aunque siempre aprovechaba el final de las clases para quedarse un poco con él. No volvieron a tocar el tema de Barty y ella tampoco menciono que seguía quedando con él, aunque ahora no practicaban hechizos ni leían el libro. Tan solo hablaban y reían, era un muchacho tan simpático, agradable e inteligente que a ella le encantaba compartir su tiempo con él. Le contaba miles de cosas sobre el ministerio, discutían sobre la política y las posturas del ministro, incluso hablaban de leyes mágicas. Podían pasarse horas así y no se cansaban. Sin embargo la proximidad de los exámenes de Barty la hizo dejar de verle para centrarse en el último partido de quidditch de la temporada. Hufflepuff iba a perder, de eso estaba segura, así que no se preocupaba demasiado.

Lo que realmente la preocupaba eran sus castigos. Desde el incidente con Pince las cosas habían empeorado, ella se resistía a darle su varita todas las noches, no confiaba en lo que esa vieja bruja pudiera hacerle sin poder protegerse. La bibliotecaria trataba de aguantar despierta todo el tiempo posible vigilándola, ahora no podía limpiar como antes y debía volver a la rutina y profundidad del principio. El ambiente era tan tenso que McGonagall tuvo que interceder con Albus para que la levantara el castigo, y así fue como el sábado por la tarde ella recibió un pergamino de parte del director citándola en su despacho.

* * *

Subía las escaleras de piedra tras la gárgola que daba paso al despacho de Dumbledore, llamo a la puerta y su voz la indico que pasara. Al entrar camino hasta estar frente a la mesa.

-Siéntese señorita Potter.

Tomo asiento frente a él esperando para ver que quería el director.

-¿Un caramelo? Los he traído de Hogsmeade-le tendió el anciano y ella acepto.

-Gracias señor.

-No hay de que-indico con una sonrisa amable-Imagino que te estarás preguntando el motivo de la conversación.

-Si señor.

-Bueno, estoy al tanto de todo lo ocurrido en el castillo como sabrás, sin duda tu percance con Peeves no está exento. Me informaron del desagradable incidente con la señora Pince y sé que a raíz de ello la relación entre ambas no es agradable.

-En realidad señor nunca lo ha sido, pero sin duda desde que ella me dio la bofetada y me grito las cosas han ido a peor.

-Comprendo. Bueno, es por ello que tras reflexionarlo mucho he decidido que lo mejor es que de por finalizado tu castigo.

-¿De verdad señor?-pregunto ella desconfiando-Aún no he terminado de limpiar ni siquiera la mitad de la biblioteca.

-No creo que quiera limpiar la otra mitad ¿o me equivoco?-dijo el anciano con una sonrisa-Creo que es suficiente con lo que ya ha hecho.

-Muchas gracias director-contesto ella sin poder contener la alegría sabiendo que no tendría que aguantar más a esa vieja loca.

-No es nada. Por cierto ¿que tal va el equipo?

-Oh la verdad es que muy bien, hemos conseguido...

En ese momento sus palabras cesaron debido a los golpes en la puerta.

-Adelante-contesto el director.

La puerta se abrió y por ella apareció Severus, firme y serio como siempre, el cual no evito un gesto de sorpresa cuando la vio en el despacho.

-Lo había olvidado por completo, tranquilo Severus pasa.

El profesor pasó y se situó al lado de la otra silla aunque de pie.

-Director si quiere puedo retirarme-le dijo él.

-No hace falta Severus, los temas importantes con la señorita Potter ya han sido tratados. Pero dígame ¿ganaremos este domingo?

-Por supuesto director-contesto ella con una sonrisa levantándose de la silla-Puede ir diciéndoles a los elfos que preparen un menú especial para la victoria.

-Me alegra esa seguridad-contesto Albus.

-Si me permiten, director-se despidió de el-Profesor.

Ambos inclinaron su cabeza a modo de despedida. Ella se había girado y estaba bajando las escaleras, justo cuando abría la puerta para salir la voz del director la detuvo.

-Señorita Potter, una última cosa.

-Dígame.

-¿Qué tal se encuentra su madre?

-Bien, ella está bien.

-¿Y su embarazo? ¿Cómo se encuentra?-dijo el anciano observándola por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

-Bueno, en la última carta me dijo que seguía teniendo molestias, pero por lo demás está en perfecto estado.

-¿Para cuando se espera la llegada del bebe?

Sidney se quedo pensando, ¿por qué el director se interesaba tanto por su madre? De no ser porque le había quitado el castigo le habría dicho que se metiera en sus cosas, ella no era el periódico, si quería noticias que fuera a la fuente.

-Según lo que yo sé es para julio, finales de julio.

-Ah, muy bien. Muchas gracias por la información y si habla con ella dele saludos de mi parte.

-De acuerdo. Buenas tardes.

Abrió la puerta y salió de ese despacho, si Dumbledore pensaba que iría corriendo a mandarle una carta con los saludos de él para su madre se equivocaba. Lo que menos quería ser era una lechuza. Camino hasta la sala común, aprovecharía para hablar con sus amigas y distraerse además de contarle la noticia del castigo.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el despacho del director los dos hombres se encontraban en silencio, pensativos. Severus aún no relacionaba la información pero el cerebro del gran Albus Dumbledore ya estaba barajando varias hipótesis.

-Por primera vez me gustaría equivocarme en algo-dijo el director rompiendo ese silencio.

Severus lo miraba sin saber que decir, habían quedado para hablar sobre los últimos planes de la orden y sin embargo el director se encontraba allí sin decir nada desde que Sidney había salido del despacho. No entendía el porqué, no creía que hubiesen hablado de quidditch todo el rato. La cuestión estaba en lo que habrían hablado antes, ¿qué habrían conversado para que él se encontrara así?

-Director, siento preguntarle pero no entiendo a qué se refiere.

-No creo que no lo entiendas, si no que creo que no lo quieres entender, tu cerebro te está protegiendo de esa información.

-¿De qué Gryffindor ganará el partido este domingo?-dijo irónicamente Severus.

El director se giro a mirarlo y pudo ver total seriedad en sus ojos, incluso el mismo sintió que no era un tema para bromear.

-Severus ¿te acuerdas de nuestra visita a Hogsmeade?-el asintió-Creo que hemos encontrado la clave.

* * *

**Buenas! Disculpas por la tardanza, estoy algo enfermilla y la inspiración no llegaba a mi =(**

**Supercontenta de que os haya gustado el capítulo anterior ^_^ y tranquilas que habrá más así =P**

**Un saludo!**


	35. Decepción

**Nada de lo que aparece aqui me pertenece (excepto la protagonista) personajes, lugares, etc. son obra de JK Rowling.**

* * *

**Decepción**

No era posible. No, absolutamente no. Se negaba a unir esas dos informaciones y obtener ese resultado, simplemente tenía que tratarse de un error o una broma. Sí, eso era.

* * *

El director al ver que Severus no reaccionaba se preocupo, sin duda era algo que había pensado y en lo que había estado investigando desde que entrevistaron a Trelawney, el había hecho caso de esa profecía porque sin duda pensaba que era cierta. Aún así esperaba equivocarse pero continuo averiguando y en este momento sabia solo de dos personas que tendrían hijos a finales de julio. Dos familias de sangre mágica que el conocía, lo cual lo hacía mucho más duro. La cuestión ahora era averiguar cuál era el protagonista de la profecía. Saber quién sería el elegido.

-Severus-espero a que el reaccionara pero seguía teniendo la vista fija en algún punto, sin parpadear-Severus hijo, por favor.

Se levanto de la silla rodeando su escritorio y se puso al frente de el, lo cogió de los hombros y trato de trasmitirle apoyo.

-Severus, aún son hipótesis, no es algo de lo que tengamos que preocuparnos de inmediato, pero sin duda es un tema sumamente delicado.

* * *

Esas palabras lo sacaron de su trance, sus ojos se dirigieron a mirar glacialmente al hombre que tenía enfrente.

-¿Qué no es algo de lo que preocuparse?-dijo lentamente Severus conteniendo toda su rabia aunque cada palabra estaba llena de veneno.

-Hijo...

-Me está diciendo que ella, que ella...lleva en su vientre...

-No, te estoy diciendo que probablemente ella lleve en su vientre al único con poder de derrotar a Voldemort. Aún no estoy seguro de que sea ella.

-¿¡Y ME LO DICE ASÍ DE TRANQUILO?! ¿SABE LO QUE ESO SIGNIFICA?

-No, aún no lo sé. Pero si que me hago una idea de todo lo que conllevaría. Significaría una esperanza, un nuevo futuro.

-¡SIGNIFICARIA UNA CONDENA!-las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos-Una condena.

* * *

Albus no pudo contenerse al ver al profesor de pociones, tan temido siempre por todos y tan frio y correcto siempre, llorando y sin reprimirse delante suya. Sabia de los sentimientos tan profundos que el tenia hacia Lily, esa había sido en gran parte la causa de que el entrase a formar parte de la Orden del Fénix y que ahora fuese espía. Sin embargo no dejaba de asombrarle encontrar la esperanza en los lugares que parecían más recónditos, sin duda por situaciones como esta Dumbledore se mantenía firme en la creencia de que el amor es el arma más poderosa que uno puede tener.

Dejo a Severus desahogarse, eso era todo lo que podía hacer por ahora. Sin tener ninguna confirmación oficial de que Lily Potter fuese la madre del elegido y sin saber que podría hacer. Tan solo trataba de reconfortar a ese hombre que lloraba frente a él.

* * *

La mañana del domingo el cielo irradiaba sol, junio estaba siendo un mes de lo más caluroso y no había atisbo de nubes en el aire. Frente al ventanal del cuarto de las chicas Sidney se desperezo admirando las vistas y estirando sus brazos trataba de pensar en lo maravilloso que era ese día. Se había levantado de un humor excelente, quedaban pocos días para terminar las clases, hoy era el último partido de la temporada y estaba plenamente confiada en la victoria, lo que automáticamente les daría esa copa de la casa que ya tenían casi en sus manos. Si, ese era un gran día sin duda. Días antes había recibido una lechuza avisándola de que su padrino y Sirius vendrían a ver el partido, eso solo lograba alegrarla aún más. Echaba de menos a ambos aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, se habían convertido en un apoyo para ella.

Con la mente llena de buena energía se dirigió hacia las ducha donde se aseo y al finalizar se vistió con el uniforme del equipo y bajo canturreando hacia el gran comedor. Saludaba alegremente a la mayoría de personas que encontraba a su paso, ¡incluso le dedico una sonrisa a Filch! Al sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor ese detalle no paso desapercibido para sus compañeros.

-¿Buen humor hoy?-dijo Christinne.

-El mejor-contesto ella con una sonrisa mientras tomaba una tostada-Casi puedo tocar esa copa.

-No bromees con ello-dijo Bane-Yo también estoy seguro del buen resultado pero no quiero confiarme en exceso.

-¡Oh vamos! Sois unos aguafiestas-contesto ella sacando la lengua-Estoy tan segura de que ganaremos el partido como de que Filch no se ha bañado en meses.

Todos sus compañeros rieron y siguieron desayunando mientras comentaban divertidos tratando de amenizar el ambiente. El desayuno termino pronto y en cuanto el equipo de Gryffindor se levanto recibió un gran aplauso que resonó en el gran comedor y que hizo que muchos de los jugadores saludaran, rieran y que incluso realizaran gestos teatrales de agradecimiento. Sidney alzo un par de veces la mano agradeciendo los gestos, dejo que sus compañeros disfrutaran unos minutos más hasta que se puso firme y dio media vuelta para encarar el camino hasta el campo seguida de sus jugadores.

* * *

Apenas llegaron al campo les estaban esperando ya muchas personas y antes de que pudiera meterse a la carpa donde solían reunirse antes de jugar Helena la engancho del brazo y ella ordeno al resto que se metiera dentro.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Sidney.

-¡Ha venido el tío cañón! Debiste haberme avisado mala amiga-contesto ella haciendo un puchero.

-¿Tío cañón?

-Tu padrino y su amigo.

-¡Ah! Lo olvide, ¿dónde están?

-Los vi en el pasillo del castillo pero supongo que ahora estarán en la grada de Gryffindor.

Sin decir más Sidney salió disparada tratando de verles aunque fuera unos segundos antes del partido, corrió por los pasillos abarrotados de gente que la paraban a cada paso para fotografiarla, desearla ánimo o simplemente saludarla. Trataba de esquivar todo lo que podía, atravesaba obstáculos y seguía a la mayor velocidad que podía, cuando subió las escaleras choco contra alguien y estuvo a punto de maldecirlo por bloquearle el paso, hasta que levanto su mirada.

-Profesor-exclamo ella eufórica, de no ser por estar rodeada de un montón de gente hubiera pegado un salto para lanzarse a sus brazos.

-Señorita Potter-contesto el-¿No debería estar con el resto del equipo?

-Tenia que ver a alguien primero.

No se dio cuenta del carácter ambiguo de su frase o de cómo la podría interpretar el, Severus solamente alzo una ceja, cuando estuvo a punto de decir algo alguien hablo silenciándolo.

-Cariño ¿no te han dicho que juntarte con cuervos antes de los partidos trae mala suerte?

Se giro y les vio.

-¡Sirius! ¡Remus!-dio un par de pasos hasta ellos hasta que Sirius la cogió en volandas dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-Cielo esta ropa pesa mil demonios, no lo recordaba-comento alegremente Sirius haciendo reír a la chica.

-Brillante manera de decirle a una mujer algo sobre su peso. Por fin podemos descubrir las maravillosas y tan legendarias maneras de Black en su trato con las mujeres.

El comentario se escucho perfectamente a pesar del ruido del ambiente, esto hizo que el abrazo entre ambos se cortara y que Sirius la dejara en el suelo mientras le dedicaba la mejor mirada de odio de su repertorio al profesor de pociones.

-Cállate Quejicus, ni siquiera sé que haces en un sitio como este rodeado de gente. Dime ¿cuanto tiempo aguantas sin mojar los pantalones sabiendo que hay personas reales a tú alrededor y no tus adorados calderos?

-Sirius para-dijeron casi a la vez un molesto Remus y Sidney.

-No esperaba menos de alguien como tu Black. ¡Que pena das! siento lástima por ti, debe ser realmente terrible que lo más interesante que pueda ocurrir en tu vida sea venir a ver un estúpido partido de quidditch. Menudo modo de desperdiciar el tiempo-replico Severus dejando a una Sidney con la boca abierta mirándole.

-¡Sev...Profesor!-se corrigió casi de inmediato ella, en cierta manera ella pensaba que el quidditch podía ser estúpido pero le dolía el hecho de que el pensara que era una pérdida de tiempo o algo infantil, ella estaba dedicando tiempo a ello, a pesar de que lo considerase un pasatiempo. En cierto modo no solo se lo decía a Black, la estaba insultando a ella.

-Si me disculpan yo si tengo obligaciones y cosas que hacer-contesto el profesor marchándose de allí dejando a las tres personas algo confusas y de peor humor que antes, pero tras unos segundos de desconcierto lograron intercambiar unas palabras antes de que ella se marchara hacia la carpa.

* * *

Como era de esperar el partido fue excepcional y el resultado bastante aplastante, Gryffindor venció con una ventaja de más de 250 puntos. Sidney supo donde estaba la snitch desde el principio pero le parecía que atrapar la snitch a los 5 segundos sería una lástima, así que se dedico a ayudar a su equipo y a realizar alguna que otra acrobacia mientras el público vitoreaba y aplaudía. Paso varias veces por la grada de profesores donde pudo ver como McGonagall y Dumbledore estaban radiantes de alegría aplaudiéndola y también vio el gesto serio de Snape, quien no se inmutaba ante las piruetas que ella hacía o cuando lograba atrapar el quaffle. Quien si parecía estallar de alegría era Sirius, ni siquiera se sentaba, estaba eufórico gritándola, silbando y aplaudiendo. Su padrino tenía una gran sonrisa pero se contenía más. En la última jugada cuando ella se subió al palo atrapando la snitch casi saltando sobre ella las gradas rugieron en aplausos y ella con elegancia bajo de un salto alzando su brazo y mirando con orgullo como todos la miraban. El quidditch podía ser un deporte estúpido pero por Merlín que bien sentaba sentirse tan alabada.

Espero al resto de su equipo en el campo, el cual no tardo en unirse mucho y comenzaron a vitorearla y a celebrar la victoria. Cuando salieron de la carpa cientos de compañeros les esperaban junto a muchos profesores quienes trataban de poner orden a la situación.

-Por favor, por favor-gritaba inútilmente Minerva-Hagan espacio y colóquense en fila.

-Déjalos que celebren Minerva-le contesto el profesor Nolton.

* * *

Entre la marabunta de gente que les rodeaba y les abrazaba consiguieron hacerse hueco 4 personas, las cuales venían en direcciones distintas hacia donde estaba en el centro la joven aún sonriendo.

Por un lado venían Sirius y Remus tratando de felicitar a la muchacha, en otro lado estaba Snape quien a pesar de no gustarle el deporte y mucho menos los actos de superioridad reconocía que había sido un buen partido y venia a felicitarla. Sin embargo la cuarta persona llego antes que el resto e hizo algo que dejo a los otros tres con la boca abierta.

Sidney aún sonreía contenta por la victoria y por las muestras de afecto, había decenas de personas rodeándola, apenas distinguía caras, pero entre todas ellas comenzó a distinguir como se hacía paso Barty, tras esquivar a las dos personas de delante, se abalanzo contra ella, la cogió en volandas mientras sonreía y sin esperárselo apreso su boca dándole un beso tremendamente apasionado.

Ni siquiera pudo reaccionar cuando la lengua del chico estaba en el interior de su boca, ansiosa y desesperada por unirse junto a la suya, lo único que hizo fue cerrar los ojos y responderle, sus brazos estaban a sus costados, solamente era su boca, sus labios y su lengua la que le respondían aunque no con el mismo grado de pasión que el. Pero para Barty eso bastaba.

Esos instantes fueron como si la gente a su alrededor hubiera desaparecido, no escuchaba nada a su alrededor salvo el corazón desbocado tratando de salir por su garganta. No atendía ni a la necesidad de respirar y estaba casi segura de que si él hubiera querido continuar ella no habría dicho que no. En el momento en que se dio cuenta de la situación, de todo lo que les rodeaba, fue cuando la gente a su alrededor comenzó a silbar, comenzó a percibir algunas comentarios sueltos como "¡Así se hace Crouch!", "¡Qué bonito!" o "Woooo, eso sí es celebrar".

Abrió sus ojos pero parecía que sus labios tenían vida propia y no querían despegarse de los suyos. De reojo observaba como la gente a su alrededor los miraba demasiado atenta con sonrisas.

-¡Sidney!-exclamo una voz que logro sacarla del trance.

Por fin el resto de personas que trataban de abrirse paso entre la multitud habían llegado, y las tres la miraban. Fue en ese instante en que se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado.

Sirius Black estaba frente a ella pálido, su padrino tenía un gesto de desaprobación mirándola pero nada de eso le importaba en comparación con los ojos oscuros que la observaban con...decepción, si eso era, decepción. Estaba tan perdida mirándole, tratando de suplicarle mentalmente que no escuchaba lo que Sirius le decía hasta que la zarandeo.

-¿Me estás oyendo jovencita?-repetía Sirius de nuevo.

-Si...si.

-Y tu largo de mi vista, ¡no te atrevas a volver a ponerle un dedo encima porque juro que te echo una maldición con solo mirarla!-le gritaba furioso Sirius a Barty.

La agarro del brazo y se la llevo a rastras de todo ese tumulto, ella era incapaz de reaccionar, tan solo se dejaba guiar y solamente volteo la cabeza para tratar de encontrar su mirada de nuevo, pero solo obtuvo la vista de su capa ondear con furia mientras se perdía entre la marea de estudiantes.

* * *

-¿En qué diablos estabas pensando?-decía Sirius mientras seguía llevándola hacia el castillo-No me lo puedo creer, en serio, delante de toda esa gente.

Sidney estaba totalmente confusa, lo suficiente como para solo pensar en lo que había hecho y en quien la había visto. ¿Por qué no paro? Ella sabía que su corazón pertenecía a otra persona entonces por qué rayos no detuvo a Barty. En todo ese camino de regreso al castillo se cruzaban con algunas personas pero estas salían despavoridas al ver el semblante de Sirius quien seguía maldiciendo al chico y replicando. No fue hasta que llegaron cerca del castillo cuando ella se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

-Sirius para-dijo molesta tras escuchar durante más de 15 minutos como él la estaba llamando poco menos que fresca.

-¿Que pare?-contesto él con una sonrisa mientras se giraba y la miraba con enfado aún sosteniéndola del brazo-Eso deberías haber hecho tu antes de dejar que esa babosa te absorbiera los morros y al parecer el cerebro.

-¡Suéltame!-tiro de su brazo varias veces pero el parecía decidido a no soltarla-¿He de recordarte de que procede tu fama? Eres conocido por conocer las camas de un montón de brujas y esa fama no la lograste de adulto precisamente.

* * *

-Lo que yo hiciera no es asunto tuyo-replico el visiblemente enfadado.

-¡Lo mismo te digo entonces! Te recuerdo que no soy una cría, soy una adulta capaz de tomar decisiones y responsabilizarme de ellas. No juego a las muñecas Sirius y si los hombres se fijan en mi no es mi culpa-termino gritando Sidney.

-Una cosa es ser hermosa y que se fijen en ti, otra muy distinta es dar pie a que traten como a una cualquiera-dijo Sirius casi escupiendo las palabras.

-¿Que te molesta más Sirius, que los hombres se fijen en mi o que no me fije en ti como te gustaría?-termino diciéndole ella alzando una ceja.

Sirius había perdido el control por completo y cuando estaba a punto de sacar su varita para hechizarla una voz le detuvo haciéndole rabiar aún más.

-Más vale que ni pienses en coger la varita para hechizar a una alumna Black, te recuerdo que estas en Hogwarts, delante de un montón de personas y que cualquier acto que realices tiene consecuencias.

-¿Por qué diablos no te callas Quejicus? ¿Acaso utilizas tu gran nariz para seguirnos siempre que aparezco o es que extrañas que te aplique un Fregotego?

-Suéltala-contesto fríamente el.

-¿Y a ti que te importa?

-Es mi alumna, suéltala, no lo repetiré.

La tensión en el ambiente podía cortarse, las miradas entre ambos hombres parecían ser capaces de derretir a quien pasase por delante. Ambos parecían echar un duelo solamente mirándose, sin embargo el brazo de Sidney estaba comenzando a notar el dolor por la presión que Sirius hacia sin que este se diera cuenta. Estaba tan enfadado que no sabía lo que hacía. Cuando noto la mano de Remus apoyarse en su hombro pareció ir volviendo poco a poco a la realidad y sin despegar su vista de la de Severus fue alzando una ceja mientras reducía el agarre de la chica hasta que la soltó finalmente.

Lo que no estaba preparado era para el puñetazo en su nariz que recibiría instantes después de soltarla.

* * *

-¡Imbécil!-dijo inmediatamente ella tras impactar su puño en la nariz casi tapando el sonido del tabique rompiéndose y de la sangre salir instantes después-Ni se te ocurra volver a tocarme o tratarme así ¿me oyes? Tengo suficiente con el bastardo de James, no permitiré que su estúpido amigo quiera desquitarse conmigo.

Sirius estaba en el suelo tratando en vano de contener la sangre saliendo de su nariz en gran cantidad mientras emitía quejidos y maldiciones.

-¡Estúpida niña!-dijo Sirius cuando logro levantarse con ayuda de Remus.

-Me parece que te hace falta lavar esa boca. Fregotego-dijo ella dejando al hombre tratando de quitar toda la espuma que salía de su boca y la sangre que salía de la nariz.

Ni siquiera tenía ganas de reírse a pesar de que se estaba desquitando y de lo cómico de la situación. Pero reconocía que se sentía más aliviada al haberlo hecho, iba a mirar a Severus cuando una persona la llamo.

-Sidney-dijo tímidamente Barty.

Se giro lentamente hasta que le pudo ver a un escaso metro de ella, estaba solo y parecía muy avergonzado, ella ni le contesto, solo se limito a observarle fijamente durante unos segundos en los que solo se escuchaba el efecto de las burbujas que salían de la boca de Sirius.

-Yo...lo siento, estoy muy arrepentido. Sé que no debí haberlo hecho pero yo...no puedo controlar esto.

¿Que no puede controlar esto? Pensó Sidney, por su culpa estoy ahora en esta situación cuando llevaba ya varios días feliz y tranquila. Por su cabeza solo se paso equilibrar la balanza de nuevo, establecer orden en medio de ese caos que se había formado por la acción de ese chico que tenia frente a ella. Avanzo unos pasos hacia él, sin decir nada, le miro unos segundos y le abofeteo.

Barty se llevo la mano hacia el lado abofeteado sin decir nada más, ella le miro pero no le dijo nada. Se sentía decepcionada, no solo con él o con Sirius, sino consigo misma, esa bofetada le había dolido más a ella que a él, era una bofetada directa a su cerebro y a su corazón por haber dejado que eso sucediera. No miro a Severus, no soportaría ver su mirada decepcionada una vez más. Miro al horizonte y retomo el camino al castillo, sin mirar atrás, solo quería quitarse ese dichoso traje y tumbarse a llorar. Sola.

* * *

**Hola! Se que no tengo perdón ni excusas para actualizar tan tarde =( Lo único en lo que me puedo refugiar es en que tras escribir el capítulo anterior mi cerebro solo tenia ideas para cosas que sucederan en esta historia mucho más adelante y me limite a escribirlas. Sin embargo para lo que sucederia ahora no se me ocurria como progresar, muy frustrante la verdad.**

**Gracias a Alexza por sus ánimos para que me recuperase ^_^ , como siempre a todos por la lectura y por comentarios.**

**Un saludo y esta vez si, prometo actualizar antes.**

**P.D. : Si conoceis fics interesantes, que os hayan gustado mucho, que os hayais reido o que hayais sufrido os agradeceria que me pasarais links o el titulo (preferiblemente si son de Severus/Hermione o Severus/Lily) la verdad es que creo que ya he leido todo en español y me estoy aventurando ahora a leer fics largos en inglés. ****Podeis dejar review o por PM. Gracias!**


	36. Trofeos y despedidas

******Nada de lo que aparece aqui me pertenece (excepto la protagonista) personajes, lugares, etc. son obra de JK Rowling.**

**Avertencia: Este es un capítulo doble que finaliza la primera mitad de la primera parte de esta historia. Contiene escenas sexuales leer bajo vuestra responsabilidad.**

* * *

**Trofeos y despedidas**

Ni siquiera llego a su dormitorio, cuando se encontró a pocos metros de ese balcón donde hacía poco se había sincerado con Rominna fue directa hacia él. Necesitaba llorar, soledad, silencio y ahí lo tenía. Podía observar aunque sin ver realmente el exterior que rodeaba al castillo y el campo de quidditch al fondo por donde parecían venir estudiantes que a esa altura ella no lograba distinguir. El suave viento golpeaba contra su cara trayéndola a veces las risas de sus compañeros quienes celebraban la victoria y reían ajenos a lo que allí ocurría.

Sus manos estaban apoyadas en la piedra como si estuviera conectada al castillo, pero su mente estaba a kilómetros de allí, tratando de buscar cualquier explicación, por remota que fuese que ella hubiera actuado así.

* * *

Cuando la vio alejarse y entrar en el castillo su corazón quería ir tras ella pero su cuerpo no avanzaba, seguía contemplando la escena. Donde Black aún maldecía a la chica mientras Lupin trataba de razonar con él y limpiar los restos de sangre de su cara. No olvidaba tampoco a Crouch, estaba más cerca a él y podía ver que aún estaba procesando todo lo que había pasado. Sin duda ninguno de ellos y el se incluía, podía haber previsto lo que sucedería. A pesar de estar enfadado y tenía que reconocer que en gran parte celoso, sabía que ella no era culpable y que cuando reacciono lo hizo de la forma correcta, poniéndose en su sitio y parándoles los pies a ambos.

Se alejo de allí y puso rumbo a las mazmorras aunque realmente estaba buscando algo que hacer mientras su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad. En realidad pensaba Severus, a pesar de que ella y yo seamos algo así como amigos y nos hayamos acostado ella no es nada mío. No lo es. Me confesó sus sentimientos y sé que ella es sincera pero yo no lo he sido con ella. Aunque quizá tampoco lo he sido conmigo mismo. En ese instante se detuvo en mitad de ese pasillo ¿Acaso el estaba comenzando a sentir algo más por ella? No podía ser, seguía amando a Lily con todo su corazón pero tenía que reconocer que sentía algo como un pequeño sentimiento de posesión con esa chica. No soportaba verla con otros chicos, ni siquiera las miradas de estos en ella. Pero que iba a hacer el ¿ordenarla que se encerrara en una torre? ¿Que se pusiera una máscara? No, era absurdo, ella no lo hacía a mala intención. Podía ser presumida o vanidosa pero era algo innato en ella, se sabía la mejor porque simplemente lo era. Ordenándola algo o expresándole sus celos Severus estaba seguro que ella trataría de cambiar para satisfacerlo a el pero él sabía que estaría privando a una preciosa rosa de su libertad. El no quería ser un estúpido posesivo con ella, tenía que confiar en lo que le decía o apartarse de inmediato de ella.

Dio la vuelta y con grandes pasos se dirigió hacia la torre de Gryffindor buscándola.

* * *

Cuando llego hasta el retrato de la dama gorda tuvo la suerte de que este estaba abierto debido a que un grupo de chicas entraba a la sala común. Hechizo las escaleras y subió a grandes zancadas hasta su habitación. Llamo varias veces pero no obtuvo respuesta, abrió la puerta pero no había nadie en el interior. ¿Dónde estaría entonces? Confuso bajo las escaleras con gesto serio.

-Profesor-levanto la vista y pudo ver a una de las amigas de Sidney mirándole-¿Busca a alguien?

-Buscaba a la señorita Potter.

-¿No está en el dormitorio?-pregunto Rominna.

-Creo que mi vista funciona adecuadamente pero veo que la suya no, no ve que estoy bajando las escaleras ¿que le indica eso?

La chica se ruborizo y agacho la mirada, no quería ser cruel pero no podía evitar serlo con afirmaciones o preguntas sin sentido.

-¿Tiene usted idea de algún sitio donde este?-pregunto el tratando de sonar amable.

-Bueno...quizá, quizá sé donde está.

* * *

La chica le conto discretamente donde estaba el lugar donde suponía que estaba ella, Severus le agradeció con un seco cabeceo y se marcho de la torre rumbo al sitio que la chica le dijo. Suponía que los estudiantes tenían siempre algún lugar especial donde refugiarse, ese lugar donde trataban de esconderse de la realidad y sentir algo de paz y tranquilidad. El mismo había tenido ese lugar, compartido con Lily, e incluso de adulto le gustaba frecuentarlo. Supuso que debería haber ido con sus amigas a ese sitio y que allí tendrían sus charlas adolescentes, sonrió internamente por ello.

Al llegar a ese balcón vio su silueta en contraste del sol que entraba por ahí. Sus codos estaban apoyados en la piedra y sus manos tapaban su cara. Se acerco hasta ella, comprobando antes que el sitio estaba completamente vacío.

-No tienes por qué llorar-dijo tranquilamente él.

Sidney levanto su cabeza rápidamente sobresaltándose por su presencia pero en seguida le dio la espalda mirando al horizonte mientras trataba de controlar sus lágrimas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto ella con voz entrecortada.

-Te buscaba.

-¿Para decirme lo repugnante que soy? Gracias, ya lo sé.

-No seas tonta-contesto Severus, se puso tras ella y la tomó de un brazo delicadamente obligándola a darse la vuelta y enfrentarlo-No eres eso.

-¿No? ¿Y cómo calificarías a alguien que se deja besar por otra persona cuando se está enamorada de otra?

Sus ojos estaban rojos y no reflejaban para nada la alegría habitual en ellos, le dolía verla así, sabiendo que ella estaba sufriendo y pasándolo realmente mal por sentir que le estaba traicionando. Con su pulgar quito las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas y trato de tranquilizarla.

-La llamaría adolescente-ella cerró los ojos molesta-Es lo que eres, y no tienes que sentirte mal por ello. Estas en una etapa difícil por la que todos hemos pasado. Te consideras adulta pero aún no lo eres, tus hormonas controlan más que tú parte racional.

-Por favor no me digas eso, me haces sentir peor.

-Sidney mirame-abrio los ojos y sostuvo su mirada con tristeza-No te sientas así, no has hecho nada malo.

-¿Por qué no estás molesto? No lo entiendo, se supone que deberías gritarme o insultarme y sin embargo te plantas frente a mí y tratas de que me sienta bien. ¿Te das cuenta de lo extraño de la situación?

-Si, créeme, me doy cuenta.

-Entonces ¿por qué lo haces?

-Ya te lo he dicho, tú no has hecho nada malo ¿acaso debo recordarte el puñetazo y la bofetada?

-Severus yo...tu sabes mis sentimientos por ti, no quería que Barty me besara.

-Pero lo hizo.

-Si-agacho su cabeza recordando el momento.

-Y tú solamente te dejaste llevar, eso es todo.

-¿Eso es todo?-le pregunto incrédula-¿Sabes lo mal que me siento por no haber parado ese beso a tiempo? ¿Por haberle respondido? ¿Por dejar que todo el mundo crea ahora que realmente estamos juntos? Joder Severus para mi es un infierno no poder salir al campo y gritar que estoy enamorada de ti y que ese beso ha sido un error.

-Niña irracional-contesto Severus con una sonrisa-Si salieras al campo a gritar eso probablemente creerían que te diste un golpe en el partido o que alguien te hecho una maldición.

-Eres bobo-dijo ella con una tímida sonrisa-Te hablo en serio, me encantaría poder hacerlo.

-Y yo también hablo en serio. Escúchame, sé lo que sientes y quiero que sepas que confió en ti y en lo que sientes. No dudes de ello. No me hace falta que salgas al campo a gritarlo, te creo.

-¿De verdad?

-Si.

-¿También me crees cuando te digo que lo siento profundamente y que me siento fatal?

-También.

La chica sin contenerlo se lanzo a sus brazos y le dio un gran abrazo que el respondió aunque estaba atento a que no hubiera nadie observándolos. Sentía la fuerza con la que ella le abrazaba, sabía que en esos momentos ella estaría temiendo separarse de él, que creería que si se separaban el se esfumaría, pero Severus quería hacerle ver que eso no pasaría.

-Me gustan tus muestras de afecto pero mis pulmones te agradecerían algo de espacio, te aseguro que si me sueltas no me marcharé.

Su risa le hizo cosquillas, le encantaba verla y escucharla reír, le hacía feliz. Saber que ella no estaría atormentándose con ello hacia que estuviese tranquilo.

-Gracias-le dijo ella y después le beso en la mejilla.

Ambos se separaron y se quedaron el uno frente al otro mirándose. Severus automáticamente alzo su mano para quitar los restos de lágrimas que aún se veían en sus mejillas.

-Felicidades-dijo él.

-Definitivamente hoy es tu mejor dia-sonrio e hizo que el también sonriera-Gracias, no ha sido un partido difícil.

El se limito a hacer una mueca ante la suficiencia de ella y Sidney volvió a reír, le encantaba escucharla así de alegre.

-¿Sabes? Podríamos celebrar la victoria.

-¿Ah sí?-contesto Severus alzando una ceja suponiendo a lo que ella se refería.

-Me refiero a que aún me debes una cena, no creas que me olvido, prometiste que cenaríamos en una de esas noches en el lago.

-Yo más bien diría que fuiste tu la que insististe en el plan pero yo no dije nada al respecto.

-Si un comentario mío no tiene una respuesta mordaz de tu parte lo considero como una aprobación explícita-Sidney no iba a caer en sus trampas y ahora sonreía sabiendo que estaba en lo cierto.

Severus respiro hondo y aunque el plan no le parecía mala idea, sabía que desaparecer en medio de la cena tanto él como ella sería demasiado sospechoso. Parecía que ella leía su mente porque su boca se abrió para replicar.

-Y si ya sé todo lo que vas a decir, pero no me importa. No asistiré a celebrarlo poniendo la excusa de que me encuentro mal y tú irás a la cena pero no probarás mucho y tampoco estarás mucho tiempo. Mientras tanto yo estaré en las cocinas preparando la cena y la llevaré a tu despacho-poso sus manos en su pecho mientras se iban deslizando hasta llegar a su cuello y entrelazarse en su nuca-Cena tranquila, los dos juntos, quizá con vino...

-Sin duda deberías trabajar en el ministerio en el departamento de leyes de aplicación mágica, estoy seguro que convencerías a cualquiera a enfrentarse a una viruela de dragón.

-No exageres-contesto ella mientras chasqueaba la lengua-Enfrentarse a un dragón no tiene punto de comparación a hacerlo al temido profesor de pociones-se acerco hasta sus labios y rozándolos dijo-En una cena, a solas con él y con mi conjunto verde.

-¿Planeas ponértelo?-dijo en un susurro Severus.

Ella solamente asintió y el beso sus labios mientras una sonrisa se formaba en ellos. Segundos después se separaron y ambos fueron al comedor tomando direcciones distintas.

* * *

En la hora de la comida se pudo notar el ambiente festivo por parte de los alumnos y de los profesores, la mesa Gryffindor estaba contenta por el triunfo y eso se notaba en la cara de McGonagall e incluso en el propio Dumbledore. Todos comentaban entre ellos y sonreían. En varias ocasiones las miradas de ambos se cruzaron y ella agachaba la cabeza con timidez tras esbozar una cálida sonrisa que hacía que Severus estuviera de buen humor. Cuando llegaron a los postres el director se levanto de su silla y se dirigió hacia el atril, la gente se quedo en silencio aunque aún se notaba la alegría.

-Lamento la interrupción de tan maravillosa comida, pero solo quería dedicar unas palabras de felicitación a todos los alumnos pero en especial a nuestros jóvenes Gryffindor. Hoy han demostrado que el deporte puede unir a todas las personas, dejando las diferencias a un lado para unirse por una pasión. Pido un fuerte aplauso para el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor.

No hizo falta que el director pidiera el aplauso porque algunos ya habían comenzado a aplaudir, el equipo se levanto para recibir los aplausos. Todos saludaban mientras sus compañeros seguían aplaudiéndoles. Minerva incluso estaba más emocionada que su casa.

-Sin embargo debo añadir, que para mantener un equipo así de unido y fuerte hace falta mucho liderazgo, fuerza y empeño. Es por eso que el premio anual de este año en Hogwarts ha sido concedido a esa persona-el director saco la reluciente placa que mostraba el premio-Me complace anunciar que el premio anual es para la capitana del equipo de Gryffindor.

¿Que que? pensó ella con los ojos aún abiertos en exceso, acababa de sentarse junto a sus compañeros cuando el anuncio llego hasta ella. No podía creérselo, sus amigas y los demás la animaban a levantarse y ella no reaccionaba.

-¡Vamos Sid!-la agarro Rominna haciendo que esta se levantara del banco.

Sin embargo parecía inmóvil, su amiga la tuvo que dar un empujón para que avanzara hacia el atril donde la esperaba el director con el premio. Tímidamente y entre vítores de sus compañeros avanzo hacia él. Cuando estuvo en las escaleras las subió despacio hasta quedar frente a él. Miro hacia los profesores y pudo ver el orgullo en sus caras y esa sensación se trasmitió a ella. Cogió el premio que le tendía Dumbledore y haciendo un gesto de saludo a él y luego otro a sus profesores se giro hacia sus compañeros y agradeció los aplausos.

-Querida habrá una réplica del premio en la sala de trofeos con tu nombre. Pero además-el director agito su varita y la copa de quidditch comenzó a materializarse frente a ella-La victoria de hoy culmina el trabajo excelente de todo un año, la copa de quidditch es concedida a Gryffindor.

Ya había tocado esa copa en varias ocasiones, la había ganado antes, pero jamás podría acostumbrarse o cansarse de tocarla. Con muchos nervios agarro el trofeo de quidditch, una sensación de felicidad la inundo por completo y miro a Dumbledore pidiéndole permiso para hablar.

-Solo me gustaría agradecer, en primer lugar a nuestro director por poner orden en nuestras vidas, por supuesto a los profesores-se giro para verles a todos aunque en especial su mirada se posaba en uno en concreto-por aguantarnos y ayudarnos, pero en especial a los compañeros, este trofeo es vuestro, sin vuestro apoyo nada sería igual.

El equipo de Gryffindor se levanto y corrieron hacia donde estaba ella quien tras levantar el trofeo lo dejo en manos del resto para que pudieran disfrutar de él tanto como lo había hecho ella, hasta que regreso a las manos del director.

-Esta copa será expuesta en la sala de trofeos también, enhorabuena a todos y ahora ¡a disfrutar del postre!

* * *

Todos terminaron de comer con muy buen ambiente, esa pequeña realidad del castillo eran tan preciosa que Dumbledore no quería que desapareciera informándoles a todos de las oscuras novedades en el mundo mágico y muggle. ¿Para qué preocuparles con asesinatos, torturas y robos? Si podían estar unidos aunque solo fuera unos momentos podrían asumir mejor todo lo que les esperaba fuera, donde el mundo no se detenía a celebrar la copa de quidditch o un premio anual.

* * *

Tras la comida todas las chicas se fueron con un grupo de Ravenclaw y con algunos del equipo de quidditch hacia el exterior del castillo donde se sentaron alejados de otros junto al lago. Pasaron las horas contando anécdotas, disfrutando del tiempo que hacía, narrando sus planes de verano y recordando con nostalgia lo que habían hecho en ese año. Sidney se hallaba tumbada en la hierba miraba el cielo y solo podía pensar en que a pesar de todo ese había sido un año extraordinario, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro y cuando menos se lo espero Rominna estaba sobre ella haciéndola cosquillas en los costados y susurrando en su oído lo suficientemente bajo para que otros no escucharan que ella sabía por qué o mejor dicho por quién estaba así.

* * *

Antes de que se dieran cuenta estaba anocheciendo y comenzaron a regresar con pocas ganas al castillo. Aprovecho que venían solas y alejadas del resto.

-Romi-dijo Sidney-¿Si te usara de escudo o de lechuza te molestaría mucho?

-¿Escudo o lechuza?-contesto su amiga sin saber a qué se estaba refiriendo.

-Verás digamos que a una pareja le gustaría cenar a solas pero como no queremos que levanten sospechas necesito que cubras mi ausencia.

-Ya ya, ya veo lo que me quieres-contesto rodando los ojos Rominna.

-Romiiiii-dijo Sidney haciendo pucheros-Por favor, ten piedad.

-Piedad tuve esta mañana cuando me enfrente a tu querido murciélago y sobreviví para contarlo.

-¿Y eso?

-Te busco tras el incidente con Barty en tu habitación pero no estabas.

-¿Así que fuiste tú quién le conto mi escondite?

-Pues sí, era eso o enfrentarme a que me echara una maldición, además, estoy segura que no te molesto para nada que se lo dijera-guiño un ojo y su amiga comenzó a reír.

-Te agradezco que se lo dijeras.

-¿Y bien? Piensas contarme ese plan romántico o tendré que torturarme toda la cena pensando posibilidades.

-Solo es una cena.

-Ya, claro, ¿con posibilidades de no volver hasta el desayuno quizá?

-¡Rominna!-pero ambas comenzaron a reírse.

-No sé lo que le harás esta noche pero espero que al menos este de mejor humor para la clase de mañana.

Sin contenerse más comenzaron a reír a carcajadas mientras se dirigían hacia la habitación, donde una de ellas se preparaba meticulosamente para esa noche.

* * *

Tras aplicar el segundo hechizo alisador a su pelo y terminar de ponerse el uniforme Sidney cogió su capa y se la puso sobre ella.

-¿Y cuál se supone que es la excusa por la que faltas?-le pregunto Rominna.

-Estoy con un dolor de cabeza debido a la celebración y el ajetreo de todo el día-contesto Sidney dramáticamente fingiendo tocarse la frente-No tan terrible como para ir a la enfermería pero si lo suficiente como para no asistir y para evitar que venga gente a mi cuarto a preguntar por mi estado.

-Entendido. Nadie sabrá de ti hasta mañana-ante la mirada de su amiga y ella solo contesto-¿Qué? No me mires así, si yo fuera él y te viera con ese conjunto tan sexy tampoco te dejaría salir de mi cama hasta disfrutar un poco.

Sidney solo saco la lengua y guiño a su amiga en complicidad, se miro al espejo una última vez y fue hacia las cocinas rogando a que no se manchara mucho, no quería acudir a la cena con una pinta desastrosa después de todo el tiempo que estuvo en el baño arreglándose.

* * *

Al llegar a la cocina encontró a varios elfos trabajando, ella pregunto por Finchy quien se encontraba limpiando la cocina y vino enseguida acompañado de varios elfos y la ayudo a preparar la cena. Ella quería prepararlo pero los pequeños elfos no la dejaban y Finchy insistía en que no quería que ella se manchara. A pesar de la ayuda consiguió hacer el postre y parte del primer plato. Lo coloco en una bandeja que le dieron y les pregunto si tenían alguna bebida especial. Instantes después apareció un elfo con una botella de vino con un ligero toque a frambuesa y lo deposito en la bandeja junto al resto. Mando a Finchy a que se apareciera directamente en el despacho de Severus para asegurarse de si estaba solo en el despacho. El elfo acepto el encargo y tras unos segundos volvió a aparecer diciéndole a la chica que no estaba en el despacho, ella aprovecho para que el elfo llevara la bandeja y después volviera a la cocina para aparecerse con ella en el despacho y así evitar el camino por los pasillos.

* * *

Cuando llego al despacho comprobó que lo que le dijo Finchy era cierto, aprovecho para ambientarlo, ordenar las cosas y hacer hueco en la mesa. Coloco la comida y abrió el vino sirviendo una cantidad en las copas. Esperaba impaciente sentada, pasaban los minutos y sus dedos tamborileaban en la mesa con la vista fija en la puerta. No tuvo que esperar mucho más hasta que la puerta se abrió y por ella entro él, una sonrisa apareció en su cara.

-Llegas tarde-dijo Sidney entrecerrando los ojos, con fingida molestia.

Severus estaba avanzando hacia el escritorio mientras observaba los cambios que ella había hecho, cuando llego hasta ella beso su frente y rodeo el escritorio hasta sentarse en su silla.

-Lo siento, al parecer hoy es el día Gryffindor y Dumbledore no hace más que alabaros. Te estuvo llamando varias veces hasta que tu amiga dijo que estabas indispuesta-alzo su ceja interrogante-¿Algo que deba saber?

-Nada, tan solo que estuve en la cocina, preparando para ti esta magnífica cena de la cual aún no has dicho ni una sola palabra.

-Tiene una excelente pinta-comento Severus mirando todo lo que había en la bandeja-¿Has conseguido vino?

-Si, una tiene sus recursos.

* * *

Comenzaron a cenar en silencio, ella observaba sus reacciones cuando probaba bocado y Severus parecía concentrado en cenar, apenas alzo su mirada un par de veces.

-¿Te pasa algo?-logro decir Sidney cuando estaba a medias del segundo plato y no había pronunciado palabra-No has dicho absolutamente nada.

-No es nada.

-Algo es, confía en mí, desahógate-coloco su mano sobre la de Severus que descansaba en la mesa.

* * *

¿Cómo decir todo lo que tu cabeza tiene en mente y no parecer un desquiciado? Difícil pregunta. Ahora mismo la Orden absorbía demasiado sus pensamientos y la situación fuera de Hogwarts era cada vez peor, en menos de una semana tendría que enfrentarse de nuevo a todo, sin la excusa del castillo y su trabajo. Las reuniones con Voldemort serian más continuas y tendría que afrontar misiones. Su trabajo como cruel mortifago seria su principal ocupación. En medio de todo ese caos estaba ella, feliz por todo lo que había conseguido ese año, queriéndolo y preocupándose por él. Preparándole una cena y observándole. Ella era la balsa en medio de ese océano peligroso. Por fin alguien se preocupaba por él, de lo que necesitara, de lo que sentía. Podía ser egoísta pero creía que ya había actuado noblemente lo suficiente como para no poder preocuparse de pasar una velada agradable.

-Es...bueno, son muchas cosas-comenzó el a sincerarse vagamente.

-¿Te preocupa algo en especial?-le animo ella a continuar.

-Si, me preocupan muchas cosas.

-Estoy segura de que tienen solución, una mente tan brillante como la tuya es capaz de resolver cualquier cosa.

Severus curvo sus labios ante el halago y ella sonrió tímidamente en respuesta.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? Me refiero a las cosas que te preocupan.

-Gracias, pero no. Es algo que debo hacer yo personalmente.

-Está bien, de todos modos si me necesitas aunque sea para darte apoyo sabes que cuentas conmigo-se estiro de la silla y tomo su barbilla alzando su cara-¿Lo sabes verdad?

El asintió y ella volvió a sentarse y a comer de nuevo.

-Y dime tu ¿qué planes para el verano?

-Huir de mis padres, ahora también de Black, probablemente encerrarme en mi cuarto a estudiar, lo típico. Si alguien de Hogwarts me viera ni se lo creería.

-No tienes por qué avergonzarte, yo también pasaba mis veranos encerrado estudiando.

-Mi madre me dijo que salíais-Severus la miro, sorprendido de que Lily hablara de él con ella-Bueno, es decir cuando me contaba que pasaba sus veranos en casa me decía que salía con un amigo del vecindario, que pasaban las tardes cerca de un parque, hablando de magia.

Ruborizado y bastante impactado porque Lily recordara todo aquello tal y como lo hacia el fijo su vista en su plato, carraspeo y volvió a hablar de nuevo.

-Bueno, algunas tarde si, pero el resto estaba en casa, leía los libros del curso siguiente y repasaba los anteriores. También leía algunos que me parecían interesantes.

-Que chico tan aplicado eras.

-Si, claro.

Tras esa afirmación se escondía un deje de tristeza, si ella supiera que me refugiaba en los libros y en las salidas con Lily para evitar las peleas en casa y los golpes de mi padre. Para tratar de olvidarme de los gritos de mi madre cuando ese asqueroso bastardo volvía borracho a casa y se divertía pegándola. Los libros eran una vía de escape a esa cruel realidad, aunque a veces no eran lo suficiente para evitar oír esos gritos.

* * *

Notaba la mirada triste de Severus, desde fuera todo el mundo sería incapaz de creerla pero tras entablar amistad con él y llegar a conocerle había logrado captar sus sentimientos en la mirada. Esos ojos que todos calificaban de vacios guardaban un gran enigma y ella había sido lo suficientemente paciente como para resolverlo. Ahora podía notar en ellos la tristeza y eso la apenaba. Sabía que esa noche el estaba en otra parte y al parecer remover el pasado no ayudaba a que se animara. Se levanto de la silla y rodeo el escritorio hasta llegar donde estaba el. Se sentó sobre sus piernas y le abrazo.

-Lo siento, es nuestro último fin de semana en el castillo y lo estoy estropeando haciendo que estés triste y poniéndome triste a mí.

-No es tu culpa, creo que ese maldito chiflado que tenemos por Director es el que tiene la culpa, con sus discursos tan melancólicos y demás parafernalia.

No pudo evitar sonreír, le encantaba verle molesto y desquitándose contra Dumbledore. Acerco la copa de vino y la poso sobre los labios de Severus dándole a probar un poco, la dejo de nuevo en el escritorio y cogió un trozo del postre que ella había hecho.

-No soy un niño pequeño para que me des de comer.

-Deja de ser gruñon-fingio un puchero hasta que finalmente logro que el abriera la boca y probo el pastel de chocolate que había hecho.

Un suave gemido de escapo de su boca y ella sonrió.

-Eso dice todo el mundo que lo prueba-contesto ella.

-Esta delicioso ¿seguro que lo has hecho tú?

-Por supuesto, pero si eso te parece delicioso...conozco una manera mejor.

Cogió otro trozo pero esta vez no lo puso en los labios de el sino en los suyos y se acerco hasta él para dárselo de su propia boca. Severus en pequeños mordiscos trago ese trozo deseando llegar a lo que verdaderamente le interesaba, sus labios.

* * *

Esa mezcla de frambuesa del vino, el chocolate y el sabor tan especial que tenían sus labios le embriagaba. Era magnifico. Degustaba con su lengua el calor y la suavidad que desprendían y a los pocos segundos ya se encontraba en el interior de ella, aspirando ese aliento a menta. Sin pensarlo la estrecho más contra sí y hundió una mano entre su pelo, que hoy lucia totalmente liso y como siempre sedoso. Ambos se separaron para respirar pero sus frentes seguían unidas, su mirada se fijo en una pequeña mancha que aún quedaba de chocolate en su labio inferior y deslizo su lengua hasta quitársela dándole un ligero mordisco tirando de su labio hacia él.

-Auchh-solto ella haciéndole reír-Eres un sádico.

-Eso dicen.

Pero ella sonrió y se dedico a devolverle el beso mientras una mano se dedicaba a desabrochar botones de la levita y la camisa hasta llegar su pecho y acariciarlo. El no entendía que atractivo podía tener su pecho lleno de cicatrices para alguien como ella, pero si le gustaba no le iba a decir nada. Podía sentir la calidez de su mano en contraste de su piel fría, a pesar de toda la ropa que llevaba y de que era junio las mazmorras seguían siendo un lugar frio.

-No me vas a dejar comer el resto del postre ¿Mmm?-susurro contra su cuello sintiendo como ella se estremecía.

-Tengo algo mejor para ti.

Se separo unos centímetros de el, y comenzó a desabrochar su túnica tirándola al suelo al terminar, le miro a los ojos y con una sonrisa de lado empezó a desabrochar su camisa mientras la vista de Severus bajaba por instinto a cada botón que ella abría. Si esto no era una recompensa entonces es que a él le habían enseñado un mal sentido de la palabra. Aún conservaba el recorte que ella le dio con el conjunto pero cuando vio ese verde en contraste de su piel bronceada creyó derretirse.

-Veo que se ha quedado sin palabras profesor-remarco ella disfrutando de la escena y sobre todo de la cara de él.

Sus manos se dirigieron a amasarlos y su boca a cubrirlos de besos, le encantaba lo firmes y turgentes que se veían, sin esperar más retiro la tela dejándolos al aire y comenzó a saborearlos paseando su lengua y disfrutando de succionarlos. No cesaban sus atenciones puesto que si su boca se dedicaba a uno su mano estaba en el otro.

* * *

Ella arqueaba su espalda ante el contacto de la cálida lengua sobre sus pechos, pero siendo consciente de su posición le obligo a mantenerse firme en su silla mientras ella seguía deshaciendo todos los botones de sus ropas y pudo llegar hasta su cinturón.

-Estas siendo muy descarada-susurro Severus-Y no sabes el efecto que eso puede tener.

No tenía nada que hacer contra la fuerza de ese hombre que agarro sus muñecas con una sola mano apresándolas tras la espalda y continuo lamiendo lo que se le antojaba haciendo un camino desde su boca hasta sus pechos recorriendo su cuello y mordiéndolo en alguna que otra ocasión. Sidney solo se podía limitar a observar o a corresponder cuando él la besaba se sentía tan ansiosa que inconscientemente comenzó a frotarse contra la entrepierna de él.

-¿Quieres enseñarme acaso el resto del conjunto?-dijo el mirándola al notar su vaivén-Veamos que escondes tras esa falda.

Y tras decirlo la mano que tenía libre Severus levanto la falda dejándole a la vista la otra parte del conjunto, pero no se detuvo mucho a admirarlo porque ella pudo ver como su mano apartaba la tela para comenzar a frotar su zona intima que ya de por si estaba bastante excitada. Cuando sus dedos comenzaron a vagar ella se limito a gemir y a besarle con furia, con toda esa pasión que contenía desde su último encuentro. Sus caderas seguían el vaivén de las caricias que él le daba y en cuanto estuvo dentro de ella solo se dedico a dejarle hacer lo que quisiera.

* * *

-Eres una Gryffindor muy escandalosa ¿sabias?-comento Severus tratando de acallarla con sus besos.

En realidad le encantaba saber que él era quien la hacía sentir así pero dudaba que incluso sus hechizos insonorizadores pudieran ser capaces de resistir si ella seguía gimiendo así. Retiro sus dedos y fue hasta su pantalón, desabrocho el botón y bajo la cremallera revelando la palpitante entrepierna que escondían sus ropas.

Cuando sintió el mordisco en su lóbulo y después la cálida y húmeda lengua deslizarse por su oreja tuvo que reprimir un grito.

-¿Vamos a hacerlo aquí profesor?-pregunto llena de deseo ella.

-Me temo que tu castigo no puede esperar-contesto el liberando su miembro de la ropa interior, finalmente soltó las manos de la chica para poder sujetar su cintura y colocarla sobre él.

De una rápida embestida Severus se había introducido en el cuerpo de la chica haciendo que esta gritara. No se movió, se quedo en su interior mirándola y su mano tapando su boca.

-Vas a estar de lo más calladita-ella asintió-A pesar de lo que te haga-de nuevo asintió pero esta vez la lengua de la chica se deslizaba por su mano provocando una sensación desconocida para él.

Se quedo mirando lo que ella hacía y sintió como su boca atrapaba uno de sus dedos chupándolo con suavidad y su lengua recorría cada centímetro acariciándolo y humedeciéndolo. No podía apartar la mirada de ello y sintió que incluso dentro de ella su miembro se había hinchado aún más. Cuando creyó que no podía estar más encendido la chica comenzó a moverse de arriba a abajo dominando la situación, mientras él estaba apoyado en el respaldo dejándose hacer y disfrutando como nunca. Ella estuvo varios minutos sobre el moviéndose, le encantaba el ritmo que había impuesto y como conseguía excitarlo sobremanera la visión de ella rebotando sobre él. Pero no iba a cederle todo el dominio.

Tras un rato Severus comenzó a moverse mientras sujetaba sus nalgas haciendo que el ritmo fuera algo más rápido y profundizando más en ella. Sentía como se contraía y como se cerraba, se dedico a enterrar su cabeza en sus senos y a disfrutar lamiéndolos mientras sus manos trataban de separar más sus piernas. El roce con sus braguitas no era muy cómodo así que concentrándose logro sacar su varita y posarla sobre ellas para hacer que estas desaparecieran, ni siquiera se percato de que tras ello su varita cayó al suelo.

Ese cuerpo moviéndose así era hipnótico pero pedía a gritos más, paro de golpe y sin ser cuidadoso la dejo sobre su mesa obligándola a recostarse en ella aunque antes tuvo que retirar todo de golpe provocando que se escuchara un gran estruendo de platos romperse contra el suelo. No le importaba, ahora solo estaba centrado en ese cuerpo semidesnudo que descansaba sobre el escritorio.

-Severus...-susurro impaciente ella por volver a sentirlo dentro.

-Te dije...-volvió a embestirla-que en...silencio.

Cómo si eso fuera capaz con las fuertes embestidas que él estaba haciendo, coloco sus piernas sobre sus hombros y sujeto su cuerpo para que pudiera llegar hasta el fondo. Cuando lo sintió fue como tocar el cielo, ahora el que gritaba era él y sabría que no podría contenerlo mucho más. Siguió penetrándola con rudeza mientras ella gemía y gritaba su nombre. Cuando sintió como su interior se contraía y apretaba con fuerza su entrepierna supo que ella había llegado, se recostó en parte sobre ella y dejo que su cadera embistiera con fiereza.

Escuchaba la madera de su escritorio crujir pero poco le importaba, cuando sintió que explotaba en su interior incluso su vista se nublo y permaneció sobre ella unos minutos hasta que pudo recuperar el aliento y sentir como la sangre volvía de nuevo a todo su cuerpo y permitía que sus piernas lo sostuvieran por sí mismo.

* * *

Aquella noche tras reponerse de su encuentro en el escritorio se dirigieron hacia la habitación de él y volvieron a hacerlo, esta vez de una forma más lenta y disfrutando más de cada sensación. Ambos sabían que era la despedida, tras esa noche no podrían verse hasta el próximo curso y trataron de aprovechar cada segundo.

* * *

La semana paso prácticamente volando para todos, aunque Severus no quería reconocerlo supo que echaría de menos a esa chica e incluso estaba preocupado por lo que haría ella en verano y por la situación con sus padres. Estaba seguro que tendría que soportar peleas y esperaba que ella volviera al castillo el próximo curso con su alegría de siempre.

Por su parte Sidney dedicaba cada momento que tenía en el castillo para pasarlo junto a él, pero no era suficiente y lo sabía. Deseaba poder estar junto a él y ahora un largo verano los separaba, sentía muchas dudas, aún no sabía a ciencia cierta lo que eran y la inseguridad y los celos de que él pudiera encontrar a otra persona durante todo ese tiempo la carcomían. No estaba dispuesta a desvelárselo pero sabía que él no estaba siendo del todo sincero cuando a planes de vacaciones se trataba.

La última reunión con Minerva fue lo único que logro alegrarla un poco, sabía que sus resultados estaban siendo buenos y cuando ella le certifico que podría continuar con sus estudios de EXTASIS el siguiente curso se alegro mucho. Sin duda podría dedicar parte del verano a estudiar para seguir con ese nivel.

* * *

Tras almorzar y despedirse de muchos amigos, algunos que dejaban la escuela por ser su último año y otros que vería tras el verano, Sidney se dedico a dejar su equipaje en el hall donde muchos alumnos aprovechaban los últimos minutos en el castillo. Ella no pudo aguantar las ganas de mirar a su alrededor en busca de una persona. Para su sorpresa allí estaba, junto a Dumbledore.

-Cuídame esto ¿quieres?-le dijo a Rominna mientras corría por el hall hasta llegar a las escaleras por las que ambos estaban.

Aminoro su paso y se situó frente a ellos con una gran sonrisa.

-Señorita Potter, imagino que estará contenta-le dijo el director.

-Lo estoy, pero a la vez triste, nunca me gusta dejar Hogwarts...y esta vez menos.

-Estoy seguro que encontrara entretenimiento este verano. Espero que pase unas felices vacaciones.

-Igualmente director-sonrió escasos segundos para fijar su vista donde realmente le interesaba-Felices vacaciones profesor Snape.

-Igualmente señorita Potter-pudo ver una ligera sonrisa en su rostro y se conformo con ello.

Cuando iba a darse la vuelta el director dijo.

-Dele saludos a sus padres y espero que el bebe nazca sano y fuerte.

-Lo haré director-contesto ella y se dio la vuelta mirando por última vez a Severus.

* * *

Ese sábado el ambiente en el castillo era de tristeza y alegría, ninguno sabía muy bien a lo que se enfrentaban fuera y estaban ajenos a que muchos de ellos no volverían al castillo. La felicidad de Hogwarts no se compartía fuera y eso era algo que descubrirían tras llegar a King´s Cross.

* * *

**Hola! Madre mia ¿quién me iba a decir a mi que tras años de darle vueltas a esta idea iba a publicarlo y a haber llegado hasta aqui? En serio, estoy super contenta de finalizar esta primera mitad de toda la idea que tengo en mente. Quiero que sepais que es gracias a vosotras, todas las que habeis leido la historia, habeis esperado cada actualización, comentandola, enviando mensajes de apoyo o de crítica. Gracias! Os daria unos bombones a cada una para agradeceroslo ^_^**

**Os habreis dado cuenta que este capítulo es más largo que otros (casi son dos capítulos xD) soy un poco supersticiosa y no me gustan los números impares, asi que decidí finalizar con este capítulo en vez de subir otro. De ante mano perdón a quién le haya parecido extremadamente largo.**

**Paso a explicar la continuación del fic: No quiero revelar mucho pero se supone que esto originariamente seria la primera de tres partes. Sin embargo he decidido que finalmente sea la primera mitad de la primera parte. Esto quiere decir que continuare con la segunda mitad de la primera parte en este mismo enlace.**

**Como siempre os digo gracias mil por la lectura, por comentarios, favoritos y alertas =D quien quiera comentar, criticar, dar sugerencias que deje review o PM, estaré encantada de leerlo y de aclarar cosas por si hay dudas.**

**Un saludo!**


	37. Más efectivo que la magia

**********Nada de lo que aparece aqui me pertenece (excepto la protagonista) personajes, lugares, etc. son obra de JK Rowling.**

**********Advertencia: A partir de este capítulo comienza la segunda mitad de la primera parte de esta historia. Esta parte comienza a mitad de Agosto del año en que nuestra protagonista va a comenzar el séptimo curso en Hogwarts.**

* * *

**SEGUNDA MITAD DE LA PRIMERA PARTE**

**Más efectivo que la magia.**

Estaba sentada, mirando por la ventana como el tiempo cambiaba. Ahora las nubes oscuras eran mucho más comunes en esos días de verano, había una sensación extraña en el aire. Muchas veces la habían hablado de los dementores y de la tristeza que dejaban a su paso pero esto era algo más. Había un sentimiento de desolación y apatía y cada día que pasaba las noticias solo lo incrementaban.

"_Detenciones masivas en el Ministerio de Magia_", "_15 muertos y más de 20 personas torturadas en una pequeña comunidad mágica_", "_¿Están a salvo los muggles?_". Los últimos titulares de El Profeta siempre iban encaminados en esa línea, ni una noticia buena o medianamente normal. Todo era violencia.

Respiro profundamente y por un instante cerró los ojos, trataba de reunir toda la información que durante ese verano había logrado, nadie quería decirla nada. Era desesperante, aún la trataban como una niña. "Con 17 años creo que merezco saber lo que está pasando", había gritado en infinitas ocasiones, no solo a sus padres sino a varias personas que visitaban frecuentemente su casa, algunos eran conocidos, otros no. Observaba desde un rincón como personas que antes no había visto ahora visitaban su casa y tenían reuniones en el salón mientras a ella la apartaban de todo. Había tratado de escuchar las conversaciones pero era inútil por lo cual desistió de sus intentos. Si la información que recibía en su casa era poca la que podían facilitarle desde afuera tampoco era de gran ayuda. Algunas de las amigas con las que se escribía comenzaron el verano mandándole cartas asiduamente, en estas recibía alguna que otra información, sin embargo esas cartas dejaron de llegar. Al principio se extraño, no sabía por qué razón habían dejado de escribirla a pesar de que ella envió varias lechuzas para saber que ocurría, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Muchas personas parecía que habían dejado de existir. Ahora solo mantenía contacto más o menos regular con Rominna, Helena, Bane, Oliver y dos chicas de Ravenclaw. Nadie más.

Lo único que podía hacer era estar sentada, leyendo y releyendo los libros del nuevo curso, leer El Profeta y salir a pasear de vez en cuando, eso eran sus vacaciones.

A pesar de haber mandado la carta a sus abuelos para pasar las vacaciones con ellos su madre la insistió en quedarse por lo menos hasta conocer al bebe, y ella acepto. Su plan era conocer al bebe y marcharse, aún no había nacido y ya era el protagonista de las conversaciones a su alrededor. A veces Sidney optaba por no escuchar, otras por salir como si Peeves la hubiera poseído. No lo soportaba. Sin embargo, en cuanto vio la cara de ese niño, algo la hizo cambiar de idea y quedarse.

Estaba pensando en ello cuando unos ruidos sobre su cama la sacaron de sus pensamientos, abrió los ojos y se giro. Se levanto de la silla y se sentó en la cama junto a él.

-Ey pequeño ¿ya estas despierto eh?

* * *

Un bebe de apenas unas semanas la miraba risueño alzando sus manitas para tocar el pelo de la chica. Ella solamente sonreía y le dejaba algún que otro mechón para que se entretuviera, no podía dejárselo mucho porque sabía que a pesar de lo pequeño que era tenía mucha fuerza. El bebe había fijado su mirada en los ojos de ella.

-Son diferentes-con la punta de su dedo toco la pequeña nariz del bebe-¿Tu también te has dado cuenta?

El solo sonrió ante las palabras de ella y estiro más sus brazos. Sidney lo tomo entre los suyos y comenzó a acunarlo, pero el pequeño era muy curioso y quería ver todo lo que le rodeaba.

-De acuerdo, te enseñaré mi habitación de nuevo. Mira-señalo hacia la jaula donde descansaba su lechuza-Esa es Noppy. Esto de aquí son mis libros, que probablemente tu heredarás-el bebe giro la cabeza hacia ella como si no comprendiera-No me mires así, tampoco es tan malo, además yo siempre cuido muy bien los libros. Veamos...eso de ahí es el armario, hay guardo toda la ropa. Esta es mi mesa, eso amarillo es mi lámpara y estos son pergaminos.

El pequeño miraba todo y ella se reía internamente de lo absurdo de la situación. Ni siquiera me entiende y parece que le hablo como si tuviéramos una conversación, sin duda soy estúpida. Terminar hablando con un bebe, sin duda esto es a lo que se llega cuando el contacto social con los demás es tan escaso. A enseñar tu cuarto a un bebe y a mantener monólogos. ¡Si tan solo tuviera una conversación decente con un adulto! Pero los adultos escaseaban, sus padres estaban descartados por completo, entre las reuniones que tenían, sus continuas desapariciones y las peleas lo que menos deseaba era ponerse a charlar con alguno de ellos. Su padrino solía visitar mucho su casa pero apenas ponía un pie en ella desaparecía al interior de alguna sala y se encerraba por horas con el resto. Solo lograba saludarle y despedirse de el a veces. Sirius...era una situación tremendamente complicada. Desde el incidente en el castillo no habían vuelto a hablar hasta que una tarde antes del nacimiento de su hermano él se acerco a ella cuando estaba sentada en el césped de la casa y se disculpo. Sinceramente ella no esperaba para nada que el orgulloso y engreído Sirius Black se arrastrara y se expusiera de esa forma, acepto sus disculpas aunque aún mantenía algún recelo en sus intenciones. La situación se había conseguido normalizar pero el ambiente no era relajado, sino que siempre parecía tenso, como una goma llevada al límite a punto de estallarle en la cara a alguien.

Eso había hecho que las cosas con su padre, el cual se entero de los hechos, empeoraran y las discusiones fuesen ahora su única forma de comunicación mediante el trato glacial que solían dedicarse. Remus se encontraba en medio de esto tratando de ejercer de mediador aunque sin mucho éxito, y Sidney suponía que hasta el hombre más sensato tenía su límite y se había rendido. Sirius había tratado de retomar las bromas y de ser amable, le llevo la moto que le había regalado y se ofreció para enseñarla a montar. Sin embargo ella no podía evitar tener siempre una sombra de rencor por lo sucedido. Devolvía las sonrisas y trataba de ser amable pero sabía que el trato nunca sería el mismo.

Sus abuelos no contaban tampoco para ella como adultos con quien desahogarse, lo único que hacían cuando venían era rodear al bebe, cargarlo en brazos, hablar maravillas del bebe y ya. Su abuela materna era la única que la decía que la echaba de menos en casa, que fuera a visitarla o pasar unos días, la pregunto por sus notas, se alegro de que fuera tan bien y la prometió ir en uno de estos días a por un regalo para ella por estar tan orgullosa.

Teniendo en cuenta que no le gustaba contar sus penas a sus amigas sobre el desastre familiar con el que convivía ¿que le quedaba? Pues hablar con ese niño que su madre solía dejarle para que cuidara de él. Harry. Estúpido nombre pensó en cuanto se lo dijeron, pero pensó que no era tan estúpido en comparación a que le pusieran James. Definitivamente prefería mil veces llamarlo Harry que James. "Si yo llegará a tener el nombre de ese cabezón le hechizaría, es suficiente tormento ya con el apellido" fue una de las cosas que le solía decir a su hermano mientras le cuidaba. El pequeño solamente se la quedaba mirando fijamente en respuesta "Al menos mi segundo nombre no incluye a ese cabezón" le respondía ella mientras sacaba la lengua y Harry abría la boca como si quisiera sonreír.

Era algo extraño la conexión que había conseguido establecer con su hermano, parecía como si él la entendiera, ¡era ilógico! El apenas tenía unas semanas, estaba segura de que el no entendía nada de lo que le decían. Pero por alguna razón cuando se quedaban a solas y ella trataba de distraerlo y jugar para entretenerle era como si tuviera la necesidad de conversar con él, explicarle cosas. No lo entendía, y lo peor es que a ella le parecía ver como él la escuchaba con interés y sonreía, o a ella se lo parecía, para hacerla reír.

Por supuesto ella no le dijo nada a nadie, básicamente porque de cara a los demás ella oficialmente no soportaba a ese crio. Esa era la nueva fachada que soportaba y la verdad es que no le era difícil actuar como tal. Cuando el niño estaba por la casa la gente se acercaba todo el rato a verle, a ella la apartaban como si tuviera la viruela de dragón. Muchos se pasaban horas y horas sentados en el salón mientras admiraban a Harry y ni siquiera se daban cuenta de que Sidney podía estar a unos metros de ellos. Algunos hasta se olvidaban de saludar o preguntar qué tal estaba. Eso la había enfadado sobre manera, especialmente al principio, ahora a pesar de que la seguía molestando lo consideraba una ventaja. Nadie se daba cuenta de los movimientos que hacía, de si salía o dejaba de salir, de con quién iba o que hacía por ahí. Nada.

Cuando alguien le pedía algún favor con respecto al niño, como cargarlo, traerle algún juguete o llevarle el biberón ella replicaba que no era la niñera de nadie y que para cuidar a alguien prefería cuidar a una serpiente a ese niño llorón. Todos habían creído aunque sorprendidos en que ella no le soportaba. A veces incluso había oído comentarios diciendo que probablemente ella tenía celos de las atenciones que Harry recibía ahora. Las primeras veces que los escucho estallo en gritos diciendo que no estaba celosa de alguien que lo único que hace era llorar y dar la lata. Pero al igual que lo demás fue haciendo oídos sordos a los comentarios. Su padre ni siquiera confiaba en dejarla a solas con Harry, creía que le hechizaría.

* * *

La única persona que sabía que no había tanta maldad como aparentaba era su madre. Aunque al principio Lily también pensó que su hija estaba celosa cambio de idea cuando una mañana en la cocina pudo ver como Sidney alejaba a su hermano de un chorro de agua que se había formado cuando la jarra que había sobre la mesa se cayó. Pudo ver como ella reacciono con rapidez y como se aseguro que al niño no le había caído nada. En ese momento supo que si quería a su hermano.

Lily creyó que lo mejor era que Sidney estableciera lazos con Harry cuando nadie estuviera presente para que ella no se pusiera su máscara de indiferencia. Así fue como aprovechaba algunas ocasiones para dejárselo a su cargo mientras ella hacia cosas. Al principio estaba atenta y la vigilaba sin que se diera cuenta pero con el paso de los días vio que nada tenía que temer. Su hija jugaba y entretenía a su hermano e incluso sonreía cuando estaba con él. No intento que los demás supieran que ella en realidad no odiaba a su hermano, con saberlo ella le bastaba. Aprovecho algunas de las reuniones que la orden del fénix convocaba para dejárselo a su cargo y saber que los hermanos estaban juntos y unidos. Le dolía que James no confiara en su hija y que la mirara fríamente, si el supiera que en realidad ella no es así pensaba miles de veces Lily.

* * *

Llamaron a la puerta, una de las cosas que ella había exigido a todos aquellos que fueran a su habitación, y se giro con el niño en brazos sentada.

-Adelante-contesto ella.

La puerta se abrió y su madre se quedo en el umbral, mirando con una sonrisa la escena, el cariño con que ella cogía a su hermano.

-¿Qué quieres?-Sidney se fijo en como la estaba mirando-Empezó a llorar y no quería que me entrara dolor de cabeza ¿vale?-respondió ariscamente, se levanto de la cama y extendió al pequeño a los brazos de su madre-Por fin podré descansar.

-No hace falta que me lo des, solo he subido a avisarte de que ya está la comida, si...si quieres baja con él.

Sidney se quedo parada con el bebe en brazos sin saber muy bien qué hacer, en el fondo no le molestaba, pero eso significaría bajar la guardia.

-¿Y tener que soportarle un minuto más? No, gracias-sonrió con desprecio mientras su madre cogió finalmente al niño y la chica salió por el hueco que quedaba bufando.

Descendió las escaleras con rapidez y se sentó en el asiento habitual, ni siquiera espero a que llegara su madre para comenzar a comer.

-Al menos podrías tener educación y esperar a tu madre-espeto James.

-¡Vaya!-dijo ella tras terminar el primer boca-Hoy empezamos pronto a discutir-Dirigió su mirada hacia ese hombre y con una sonrisa agrego-Dime ¿no has tenido nada que hacer en el ministerio para tener que venir a casa y no poder dejarme en paz?

James la miro con furia y ella sintió como su mandíbula se tensaba, siguió comiendo mientras su padre esperaba a Lily y ella seguía observándole de reojo sabiendo que le molestaba que siguiera comiendo. Cuando su madre llego ella ya había terminado la mitad del plato y el ambiente en la mesa era muy tenso, como siempre.

-Dime cielo ¿has terminado ya de repasar tus asignaturas?-pregunto Lily tratando de romper el hielo.

-Si-contesto secamente ella sin querer alargar la conversación.

-¿Y qué te parecen? Me refiero a lo nuevo que vas a dar.

Suspiro frustrada, no tenía ganas de hablar, solo quería terminar rápido de comer y encerrarse en su cuarto.

-Ni me tiene que parecer bien o mal, es temario y punto.

James dirigió su mirada a su esposa quien trato de apaciguarlo pero no se iba a quedar en silencio.

-Tu madre te ha hecho una pregunta amablemente, deberías dejar tu asquerosa arrogancia de lado y contestar con educación.

Dejo caer el tenedor en el plato, provocando un ruido fuerte que hizo que el bebe comenzará a llorar. Lanzo su servilleta hacia el plato y se levanto.

-Se me quito el apetito, no me gusta hablar con imbéciles cuando como.

Se alejo de allí regresando a su cuarto mientras los gritos e insultos de su padre sonaban por la casa cuando ella subía las escaleras. Cerró la puerta con un portazo y golpeo el baúl con una patada. Caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, era como un león enjaulado muy enfadado, preparándose para atacar a cualquiera que se acercara. Cerraba sus ojos y trataba de calmarse, respiraba profundamente.

-Solo quedan dos semanas, solo quedan dos semanas-repetía incesantemente ella mientras masajeaba su sien con los dedos.

Sin evitarlo se tumbo en la cama, miro el techo y solo pudo ver la imagen de una persona que sabía que la calmaría si estuviera allí.

-Severus-susurro.

No había tenido ninguna noticia de él en todo el verano, nunca hablaron sobre si se pondrían en contacto en verano, ella no quería parecer desesperada pero la verdad es que lo estaba. No sabía absolutamente nada de él, ni de lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Y si no vuelve a Hogwarts? pensaba ella a veces, pero trataba de enterrar esa idea recordando que él le dijo que si que estaría. Un nudo se formaba en su estomago cada vez que pensaba que quizás no volvería a verlo y que ella ni siquiera se había puesto en contacto con él, pero también planeaba la duda de si el habría encontrado a alguien ese verano. Piénsalo, no es una idea tan descabellada, son dos meses. Dos largos meses en los que es improbable que este solo todo el tiempo, habrá salido por ahí, puede haber conocido a cualquier bruja en las profundidades de cualquier bar o sitio que frecuente. ¿De verdad crees que una persona adulta va a esperarte dos meses? ¿A ti, una simple muchacha con la que se ha acostado un par de veces y ya? Su cerebro gritaba esas preguntas burlonamente y ella se desesperaba sabiendo que podían ser ciertas y que ella no tenía modo de averiguarlo. Nada la aseguraba que el no hubiera conocida a una bruja en algún sitio y que se la hubiera llevado a su casa para acostarse con ella. Tan solo soy una chica.

Se giro quedando boca abajo y enterrando su cabeza en la almohada, quería ahogar sus pensamientos y solo encontraba esa forma de acallar a las voces de su cabeza.

* * *

Unos suaves golpes la despertaron, confundida se giro y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida.

-Adelante-dijo en voz baja aún soñolienta.

La puerta se abrió despacio y su madre entraba por ella. Se quedaron mirándose hasta que su madre hablo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto ella mientras se agachaba hasta quedar a la altura de su hija.

-Si, solo me he dormido un rato.

Lily asintió mientras retiraba un mechón de pelo de la cara de Sidney, esta se sorprendió por el gesto de su madre bajando ligeramente la guardia y permitiéndole la acción.

-Cielo, había pensado que te apetecería salir-Sidney la miro interrogante-Quiero ir a ver a la abuela y había pensado en que podríamos ir los tres.

Al fin descubría lo que la amabilidad ocultaba, Sidney se aparto de su lado y se incorporo.

-Tu abuela ha preguntado mucho por ti, y así podríamos despejarnos un poco.

Tras pensarlo unos segundos asintió. Su madre salió y fue a prepararlo todo para la visita.

* * *

Sidney se cambio de ropa, se puso unos vaqueros ajustados que llegaban hasta la rodilla, unas zapatillas sencillas de color claro y una blusa ligera en color rosa palo. Dejo su pelo suelto y tras un último vistazo en el espejo salió de su habitación, bajo las escaleras y vio que en la puerta estaba su madre, esperándola con el carro y el bebe dentro de el.

Unió sus manos y tras una mirada con ella desaparecieron de allí. En medio de ese torbellino de sensaciones que siempre la mareaba cuando se aparecía pudo volver a enfocar su vista y sentir el suelo cuando se aparecieron cerca de la casa de sus abuelos. Alejados de la vista de los muggles. Caminaron mientras Lily empujaba el carro hasta que llegaron a la casa de sus abuelos y entraron cuando su abuela abrió sonriente la puerta y las hizo pasar.

* * *

Tras un rato donde la conversación fue agradable se empezó a impacientar, no hacía más que mirar inconscientemente por la ventana desde el sofá donde estaba sentada. Estaba ajena a la conversación que mantenían las mujeres.

-Sidney, cielo-repitió por segunda vez su madre.

-¿Mmm?-contesto ella girando su cabeza y mirándolas.

-Tu abuela te estaba hablando-contesto su madre.

-Decía cariño que puedes subir arriba-le dijo su abuela-En la habitación he dejado el regalo que te prometí.

-Muchas gracias abuela, no tenias porque.

-Vamos, sube-dijo ella con una sonrisa amable.

Sidney subió las escaleras y se dirigió hacia el cuarto donde solía dormir cada vez que se quedaba en esa casa, el cuarto de la que pocas veces nombraban, su tía Petunia. Al principio ella ocupaba el de su madre pero después de las pelas cambio de cuarto. Este era menos luminoso pero algo más amplio. Encontró en la cama un paquete lila con un lazo, rompió la envoltura y se encontró con un vestido precioso, blanco, largo, nada ostentoso, era sencillo. Perfecto. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, lo puso frente a ella y se miro en el espejo. Una idea paso por su mente pero era tan absurda que la desecho en segundos. Doblo el vestido y lo dejo sobre la cama de nuevo. Cuando iba a bajar los escalones se dio cuenta que la puerta de la habitación de Lily estaba abierta. Inconscientemente sus pies la llevaron hasta allí. Se quedo mirando el interior, como si temiera que hubiera alguien allí. Abrió la puerta lentamente y entro vacilante.

El cuarto era más luminoso, y había en él una especie de aura de tranquilidad. Miro a todos los sitios, era como la perfección, no había nada que se saliera de su sitio. Todo estaba perfectamente colocado. Sus dedos rozaron el armario, camino un poco más y se apoyo en el escritorio, cuando retiro la mano pudo comprobar que no había ni una mota de polvo en esa mesa. Al igual que no había ninguna en la habitación. Pureza. Se sentó en la silla y coloco sus brazos en esa mesa. Un escalofrió recorrió toda su espalda, como si de una corriente se tratara. Trato de salir de allí tan rápido que se golpeo una rodilla con los cajones.

-Mierda-exclamo ella tocándose la rodilla golpeada.

Se inclino y examino que no tenía ninguna herida, cuando retiro su vista de la rodilla pudo ver que uno de los cajones se había abierto. Era extraño porque ese cajón nunca se había abierto, las veces que estuvo allí, ocupando esa habitación trato de abrirlo pero nunca pudo.

-Quizás un golpe es a veces más efectivo que la magia-dijo en voz baja.

Abrió despacio el cajón y se sorprendió al ver que en este había un montón de papeles, desde pergaminos amarillentos por el paso del tiempo a cartas muggle. Examino un poco por encima y pudo ver que se trataba de cartas y notas de su madre cuando era joven. Probablemente correspondencia con sus amigos y amigas. Entonces fue cuando una idea surgió en su mente. Severus, su madre había sido amiga de él, probablemente hubieran tenido algún contacto. Revolvió el cajón, tratando de buscar cualquier pergamino con su nombre. Encontraba decenas de pergaminos de sus antiguas amigas de las cuales ella había oído hablar, también cartas románticas las cuales volvía a depositar con asco en el interior, buscaba y buscaba y no encontró nada. Cuando lo iba a dejar vio que en el fondo había algo, sintió curiosidad y apreso el pergamino. Lo desdoblo y comenzó a leer.

"_Lily, gracias por el libro, ha sido todo un detalle por tu parte. En cuanto lo recibí me puse a leerlo y ya casi he terminado con él. Es muy bueno, la próxima vez que nos veamos te contaré todos los detalles y los datos interesantes que tiene. Gracias por acordarte de mí._

_El príncipe mestizo_"

No comprendía nada, doblo la carta y la introdujo de nuevo en el fondo del cajón, lo cerró sabiendo cual era el truco para abrirlo. Se quedo pensando unos instantes pero cuando escucho como la llamaba su abuela se puso en pie corriendo y salió de esa habitación dedicando una última mirada y cerrando lentamente.

* * *

Al llegar abajo vio que ambas mujeres la miraban.

-¿Te gusto?-dijo su abuela.

-Por supuesto-se aproximo hacia ella y le dio un abrazo-Es precioso.

-Supe que te gustaría, espero verte con el puesto.

Se iba a sentar de nuevo pero su madre le dijo.

-Cariño, quizás podías llevar contigo a Harry y enseñarle el barrio. Un paseo os vendría bien a ambos.

-No soy la niñera de nadie-exclamo algo molesta.

-Cariño, no te lo estoy pidiendo como niñera. Solamente te lo pido como su hermana, sabes que Harry te quiere-se acerco hasta su hija y apoyo su mano en su hombro-Y que yo os quiero a ambos.

Por un instante Sidney miro a los ojos a su madre, ese verde penetrante que durante su niñez siempre había admirado y deseado en secreto tener. Veía tristeza y cariño en esos ojos, rompió el contacto tras unos segundos y se dio la vuelta.

-Está bien.

Lily sonrió tímidamente y deposito al bebe en el carro.

-No vayas muy lejos y ten cuidado-le dijo su madre.

Ella se limito a asentir y abrió la puerta saliendo de la casa empujando el carro y dirigiéndose hacia uno de los lugares a los que solía ir cuando estaba aquí. El sitio donde más paz encontraba.

* * *

**Buenas! En primer lugar lamento que el capítulo sea tan narrativo, no queria hacerlo así pero tenia que explicar cómo era el ambiente que la rodea para que os hagais una idea de lo que acontecerá.**

**Muchas gracias a todos/as por la lectura!**

**Un saludo! ^_^ **


	38. A tus labios también

**********Nada de lo que aparece aqui me pertenece (excepto la protagonista) personajes, lugares, etc. son obra de JK Rowling.**

* * *

**A tus labios también.**

Severus Snape había tenido unas vacaciones de lo más complicadas. Si estas solían calificarse en el pasado como tranquilas e incluso repetitivas, este año podían ser como un pasaje a uno de esos parques muggles donde habían diversos artefactos en los que subía el nivel de adrenalina de cualquiera, por muy preparado que estuvieras para ello.

Tras abandonar el colegio tuvo que reunirse de inmediato con el señor tenebroso y ahí empezó un sinfín de misiones y reuniones de mortífagos. El principal objetivo era conseguir más adeptos y con ellos mayor financiación. Se separaron en grupos y mientras que una parte, mayoritariamente expertos en el tema y recién integrados se dirigía a reunir un ejército de criaturas, la otra parte se agrupaba para formar un sequito de seguidores humanos. Voldemort lo consideraba una pieza importante debido a su posición en Hogwarts, con lo cual no le mandaba cumplir con ese tipo de tareas, pero si que tenía que acompañarles cada vez que él lo requería. Principalmente para ataques a poblaciones o para que él en persona se reuniera con futuros adeptos. Las reglas eran claras, matar o torturar hasta matar a no ser que el señor oscuro interviniera. "Mejor la muerte que una persona inservible" había repetido en constantes ocasiones Voldemort.

El tiempo que no dedicaban a esas misiones lo pasaban en las mansiones de los seguidores más fieles. Las dos más frecuentadas eran la Mansión Malfoy y la Mansión Lestrange. Ambos familia. Cada vez que Snape pisaba una de esas casas le hervía la sangre, el, de origen humilde, criado casi entre la pobreza, pisaba ahora casas fastuosas. La elegancia rebosaba en ellas, cualquier pieza que decorara alguna de ellas sabia que costaba más de lo que podría costar su casa entera. Ellos simplemente se afanaban en decorar y repletar su casa para presumir, lucir su poder y demostrar su dinero y posición. Aunque hubiera una ideología común entre ellos las diferencias de clase seguían estando presentes y ellos eran los primeros en trazar esas líneas. Aunque fueras mortifago y estuvieras al lado del asiento de Voldemort eso no significaba para ellos que pudieras tener el mismo derecho que ellos. Se creían superiores. Severus pensaba a menudo en la hipocresía de esa situación, ellos, que precisamente habían amasado gran parte de sus riquezas bajo el equilibrio del mundo mágico, y en muchas ocasiones debido a gente no mágica o mestiza, ahora pretendían imponer la pureza de la sangre. Ratas, eso es lo que eran.

En las mansiones no había mucho que hacer, a excepción de las reuniones los mortífagos tenían tiempo libre para descansar y hacer lo que les plazca. Era algo parecido a unas vacaciones vigiladas puesto que no podías confiar plenamente en alguien, nunca se sabía quien podía ser un chivato y delatar. Lo único que podía hacer era escuchar conversaciones en la biblioteca, meditar y aclarar sus ideas. Tenía mucho tiempo para pensar, demasiado, pero parecía una paradoja. Esos momentos podía aprovecharlos pensando en todas las dudas que tenia sin embargo sabia que ese no era el lugar más adecuado para hacerlo. Aunque era un excelente oclumante sentía que si pensaba en esas dudas seria descubierto por alguien, como si se sintiera acechado, con alguien observando su mente cada segundo. Trataba de reprimirlo, de pensar en otras cosas pero a veces era sencillamente imposible. Aparecía ella, o mejor dicho, ellas.

Se preocupaba por lo que estarían haciendo ambas, probablemente a esas alturas Lily debería estar dando a luz, quien sabe si el bebe no habría nacido ya. Estaría en San Mungo, rodeada de sus familiares y amigos, feliz, con un bebe entre sus brazos y el bastardo de James Potter a su lado. Sonriente, y sobre todo a su lado. Apretaba sus puños en señal de rabia, como lo detestaba e incluso tan solo imaginándose la situación. Allí, en medio de esa rabia aparecía esa pequeña luz. Ella, probablemente en su casa apartada de sus padres o peleada con ellos. Incluso si el imbécil de Potter la arrastro al hospital estaba seguro de que lo habría hecho para humillarla más. No sabía por lo que estaría pasando Sidney, y se contenía en escribirla cientos de veces. No sabía siquiera si ella lo habría escrito, no tuvo tiempo de ir a su casa. Se sentía mal sabiendo que probablemente ella le habría escrito y ahora estarían acumulándose cartas en su casa y ella estaría desesperada sin tener respuesta. Como deseaba aparecerse a su lado y tan solo tranquilizarla. Había llegado a conocer a esa chica y sabia que con un solo abrazo bastaría para calmarla.

* * *

Con uno de los últimos ataques a una comunidad casi enteramente mágica, donde tuvo que encargarse de matar a cuatro personas, todos magos, tres hombres y una mujer que opusieron bastante resistencia pero finalmente sucumbieron ante el Avada. Tuvo que torturar a un mago ante la presencia de los Lestrange y de Voldemort. Aún tenía en su mente grabados los gritos pidiendo piedad, mientras su hijo adolescente miraba la escena aterrado. Recordaba ese momento una y otra vez y a sus ojos no acudía ni una sola lágrima, nada perturbaba su expresión, y eso le daba miedo. Cuando Voldemort le pidió que parase se encargo el mismo de asesinar al mago, quien rechazo unirse a ellos. Tras ese ataque el señor oscuro disolvió la reunión en casa de los Lestrange y ordeno a sus mortífagos que volvieran a sus puestos pero que estuvieran atentos a su señal.

Eso tan solo ponía fin al cautiverio en la mansión, pero no a las reuniones. La mayor parte de ellas cerca del callejón Knocturn, en pubs que tenían la peor reputación. En esos sitios sórdidos se dirigían los ataques, se daban lugar las filtraciones y tenían sitio las reuniones entre infiltrados del ministerio y mortífagos. Que revelaran información era fácil y rápido, saber si la información era cierta y la persona de confianza era lo más costoso. Tras muchas puertas de esos pubs se escondían autenticas salas de tortura, donde nunca sabían si uno de los que entraba saldría con vida. Por supuesto los mortífagos no contentos con esas reuniones siempre optaban por terminarlas trayendo a muchachas, algunas eran prostitutas que traían de burdeles cercanos, otras eran traídas a la fuerza. Si no las traían al pub ellos iban al sitio. En dos ocasiones tuvo que acudir Severus a uno de los burdeles más visitados por ellos. Jamás lo reconocería abiertamente pero sabía que necesitaba esa visita. Tras estar casi más de un mes sin acostarse con nadie hacia que su mente le jugara malas pasadas y que por las noches no viera otra cosa que su rostro. Si, el suyo, no el de Lily. Recordaba su cuerpo, sus caricias, su boca. Podía sentir hasta su sudor y escuchar sus gemidos. Sin embargo cuando despertaba siempre lo hacía solo, empapado en sudor y frustrado. Las primeras veces se enfado bastante, al principio con ella, aunque sabía que era una locura pero no podía evitar culparla de que fuera ella y no Lily la que aparecía en sus sueños. Sin embargo tras varias noches dejo de culparla, dejo de culparse, su mente solo centraba en saborear la fantasía hasta que se despertaba y tenía que ser el mismo quien bajo las sabanas de su cama o el agua de la ducha terminara de satisfacerse hasta acabar gimiendo su nombre.

Esos sueños hicieron que las visitas fueran necesarias, pensaba que si realmente se acostaba con otras sus sueños y su deseo se apagaría, además de no levantar ninguna sospecha entre sus compañeros. La primera visita fue para él como la primera vez que visito un sitio así, incluso estaba algo nervioso. Escogió a una chica morena con un cuerpo menudo, podría decirse que hasta era bonita, pero cuando la mirabas a la cara te dabas cuenta de que era como un objeto roto, sin vida. Trato de ser delicado, incluso en su mente aparecían recuerdos de las veces con ella pero su pasividad lo frustraba y le hacía recordar que no era ella. Finalmente los gritos se escucharon en toda la habitación y el mortifago cruel salió a relucir dejando a una muchacha asustada cobijada por las sabanas en ese cuarto mientras el terminaba de abrocharse la túnica y bajaba los escalones alejándose de allí lo más rápido que podía. Cuando llego a su casa se emborracho hasta que no pudo consigo mismo, ese día ni siquiera durmió en su cama sino tirado en el sofá del salón. Se sentía despreciable.

La segunda visita fue rápida y trato de buscar algo lo más alejado a ella posible, no quería que volvieran recuerdos. Esa mujer ya estaba acostumbrada a la visita de los mortífagos y a sus gustos, ni siquiera se sorprendió ante las cicatrices de él aunque si que las miraba con cierto asco. No pudo evitar agarrarle la cara para que dejara de mirarlas. Cuando la soltó vio que las marcas de sus dedos estaban allí, y que probablemente causarían hematoma al día siguiente. Pero la rudeza con la que se había desahogado no había evitado lo que el quería.

Sus sueños permanecían todas las noches aguardándole, como si ella estuviera esperándole en la cama cada vez que el entraba a dormir. Sus ganas de verla no cesaban. Sin duda esas visitas no habían servido de nada, tan solo para que Severus supiera que una vez que había probado lo que era estar con ella no quería nada con el resto porque ni siquiera se podían igualar. A veces pensaba que quizás eso era a lo que se referían con hacer el amor, probablemente no había tenido solo sexo con Sidney como él pensaba siempre. Esas vacaciones le sirvieron para saber que había algo más.

* * *

Esa tarde tras una visita al callejón Diagon para mirar la tienda de calderos y hacer un pedido tuvo que aparecerse en el Londres muggle, ordenes de Dumbledore para organizar un nuevo encuentro con los de la orden. El sito quedaba tan cerca de donde vivía que tras el encuentro ni se le paso por la cabeza aparecerse en su casa directamente. Sus pies tuvieron vida propia y le guiaron por esas oscuras calles que tantas veces había recorrido de niño y de adolescente. Las calles y las casas eran todas iguales, ese ambiente gris y decadente le ponía enfermo y nostálgico. Recordaba su infancia a cada paso que daba, la repulsión lo invadía pero no frenaba sus pasos. En ese barrio se había criado, en esas calles había crecido. Al finalizar la calle por la que andaba se dio cuenta de donde había ido a parar. El final de Spinner´s End daba una calle estrecho que conducía al parque. No cualquier parque, sino el parque. El sitio donde conoció a Lily. Recorrió esa calle en pocas zancadas, sentía como si pudiera reencontrarse con ella, su corazón latía violentamente contra su pecho, sintiendo el anhelo de que fuera cierto. Que ella lo esperase sentada en el césped a la sombra del árbol como antes lo hacía. Pero al llegar a la acera que daba acceso al parque ella no estaba allí.

Nunca volvería a estar allí, pero si que había alguien. Escuchaba el sonido de una risa y unas palabras sueltas que no sabía a qué se referían, esa persona debía estar tras el árbol, Severus no veía nada pero a cada paso que daba la risa se escuchaba con mayor claridad. Agarro su varita en el bolsillo y avanzo por ese césped, agudizaba el oído y se le hacía familiar. ¿Pero quien podía estar aquí? Al llegar cerca del árbol vio como bajo su sombra había un carro de bebe. Se relajo, lo más probable es que fuera alguna mujer con su hijo disfrutando de la tarde. Se iba a dar la vuelta, pensó por un segundo en que esa mujer fuera Lily, disfrutando con su hijo, pero que tontería ¿Qué iba a hacer ella aquí? Este sitio solo era especial para él, para nadie más.

-¿A qué es un lugar precioso?-escucho Severus de una voz con la que había soñado esa misma noche.

No, ¿ella aquí? Una sonrisa se formo en su cara, esperaba que fuera verdad, seria duro volver a casa sabiendo que no había sido más que una ilusión. Avanzo un par de pasos y fue descubriendo los pies, las piernas con ese pantalón hasta la rodilla, los brazos y finalmente la cara. Hasta que reparo en lo que cargaba entre sus brazos. Ahí fue cuando todo se congelo, el mundo entero se detuvo para él.

* * *

Pero ella si se percato de una presencia y extendió rápidamente la varita en dirección a donde estaba. Al levantar la mirada y verle se detuvo sin bajar la varita. La sorpresa inicial dio paso a la alegría. Se levanto con toda la rapidez que pudo y se apresuro a dejar a Harry en el carro. Una vez libre se abalanzo contra él.

-¡Severus!-solo pudo decir con la voz entrecortada.

Las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por su rostro, muchas de alegría, muchas de tristeza, muchas de miedo y muchas de esperanza. Sus brazos no querían soltarlo, no quería darse cuenta de que se había quedado dormida con el bebe en el parque y que ahora era un dulce sueño del que tendría que despertar. No, prefería agarrarse a él.

Pero sus manos parecían tan reales, se aferraban a su cintura y a su pelo con tanta fuerza y anhelo que era imposible que fuera un sueño.

-¿De verdad estas aquí?-dijo con los ojos cerrados.

* * *

El solo pudo sostenerla y asegurarse de que tampoco estaba soñando, se veía tan alegre de verlo, tenía tanta ansia como la tenía el de verla, de estrecharla entre sus brazos. No le importaba ni que estuvieran en un parque a la vista de cualquiera, solo ella. Nadie más importaba.

Olio su pelo, seguía tan delicioso como siempre, su cuerpo estaba algo más delgado y parecía haber crecido unos centímetros más. Su mano recorría su espalda asegurándose que fuera como siempre, tan perfecta como antes.

* * *

Pudieron estar abrazados minutos u horas, a él se le hizo corto, solo cuando unos ruidos hicieron reír a Sidney y que le dejara de abrazar volvió a conectar con el mundo. Vio como se acerco hasta el carro con una sonrisa en su cara, con el brillo en sus ojos pero con el rastro de lágrimas aún en sus mejillas. Se acerco hasta el bebe y le tendió un peluche con el que empezó a hacerle juegos y lo dejo a su lado volviendo a verle.

-De verdad que no me lo creo-dijo ella.

-Estoy aquí-con una tímida sonrisa se acerco hasta ella y la cogió de las manos.

-Te he echado de menos, muchísimo.

-Y yo-contesto sinceramente Severus sintiendo que su corazón liberaba una carga.

Se quedaron mirándose, sin saber que más decir, cualquiera que los viera podría pensar que eran como dos adolescentes, o mejor dicho, que ese adulto frente a esa chiquilla se estaba comportando como un adolescente. Vamos, decía su cerebro, dile algo.

-¿Qué tal estas?

Alzo su ceja y con un ligero bufido dijo.

-¿Responde eso a tu pregunta?-volvió a sonreír de nuevo-¿Qué tal estas tu?

-Bien. Cansado, anhelo Hogwarts.

-No eres el único.

Ella entrelazo más sus manos, Severus podía sentir como la sangre corría a toda velocidad por las venas de Sidney, como el calor irradiaba de ellas. Se fijo un momento en sus manos, unidas, tan normales. Y deslizo la vista hacia el atuendo de la chica.

-Veo que no llevas puesto el uniforme, no echas tanto de menos Hogwarts como dices-contesto burlón.

-¿No te gusta lo que ves? Iba a decir que tú tampoco llevas puesto tu traje habitual pero...este, es...demasiado parecido. Solo alguien que se fije mucho notaria la diferencia.

-Pequeña observadora.

-Me gusta hacerlo, fijarme en ti.

Acorto la distancia entre ellos y se acerco hasta el besándole con delicadeza. Dios, esos labios, ¡cuanto los había echado de menos! Hacia menos de 12 horas que los había besado en sus sueños, pero esto, esto solo podía ser la entrada al paraíso. Sus comisuras sabían salado, sus lágrimas habían atravesado esos jugosos labios. Sentía de nuevo la respiración de ella golpeando suavemente contra su piel, haciéndole cosquillas, en el momento en que iba a pasar a otro nivel detuvo el beso, muy lentamente. Abriendo los ojos y encontrándose con su sonrisa al hacerlo.

-Te he echado muchísimo de menos, y a tus labios también-le dijo en un susurro.

Solamente pudo sonreír, daba igual todas las cosas que tenía que realizar, ella con una sola frase podía hacerle sonreír, tenía el poder de hacerlo.

.Yo te he echado de menos a ti, a tu boca, a tu pelo, a tu parloteo, a tu risa.

-¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con mi Severus?-dijo Sidney en un tono infantil.

El reflejo de luces en el cielo les hizo mirar hacia este, donde los rayos comenzaban a verse y los truenos comenzaron a resonar en todo el vecindario. Se miraron sin saber qué hacer, Severus deseaba pasar más tiempo con ella y estaba seguro que ella también, ahora que la tenía enfrente no podía dejarla marchar, no quería. Había pasado demasiado tiempo sin ella, no podía conformarse con cinco minutos y abandonar por unos truenos. Pero ¿qué hacer?

-¿Vives cerca?-respondió ella a su pregunta mental.

Severus asintió, parecía no comprender la información y ella lo supo al ver que no reaccionaba.

-¿Te importa?-dijo mirando alternativamente a ella y al pequeño.

Miro al bebe unos segundos y luego a ella, ¿llevarlos a su casa? Era una completa locura, pero puestos a hacer locuras Severus Snape ya había cometido unas cuantas. Asintió y ella cogió el carro empujándolo y dejándose guiar por esas calles mientras el caminaba en silencio a su lado.

* * *

**Buenas! Último dia antes de que mañana comienze la facultad de nuevo =s aún no pasa nada asi que mi ritmo de escritura seguirá siendo el mismo.**

**Muchas gracias por la lectura a todos/as y a sus reviews a Alexza y Mama Shmi, se las quiere ^_^ **

**Espero que este capítulo casi enteramente dedicado a Severus sea de su agrado =P**

**Un saludo!**


	39. ¡Yo no soy vuestra hija!

**********Nada de lo que aparece aqui me pertenece (excepto la protagonista) personajes, lugares, etc. son obra de JK Rowling.**

**********Advertencia: En este capítulo aparece violencia verbal (palabrotas) leer bajo vuestra responsabilidad.**

* * *

**********¡Yo no soy vuestra hija!**

Miraba de reojo a Sidney mientras caminaban hacia su casa. Se la veía tan contenta que le alegraba, Severus había esperado que estuviera triste o que al verle no se pusiera tan feliz como lo hizo pero su rostro reflejaba la felicidad. Le gusto encontrarla y ser esa luz para ella, ser el causante de su alegría, porque en ese momento ella también lo era para él. Trataba de pensar positivamente en ello, dejando a un lado el hecho de que ella iba a conocer su hogar. El sitio donde se crio. Le avergonzaba pero sin embargo había accedido. En algunas conversaciones con ella le había hablado muy por encima de la casa de la hilandera. Le conto que era un sitio muy humilde donde había pasado y pasaba el tiempo que no estaba en Hogwarts.

Sabía que ella no pertenecía a una posición privilegiada pero si que vivía holgadamente, cuando estudio en Hogwarts se entero de que la familia de Potter era adinerada. Así que lo más probable era que su padre, James Potter, fuera el principal sustento de la familia y que pudiera disponer de dinero sin grandes esfuerzos. De hecho estaba seguro que Sidney podía disponer de una parte de dinero, con ello compraba todos esos vestidos, capas y accesorios que le había visto. Pero a pesar de que ella no fuera una persona que le diera importancia a esas diferencias económicas, sentía que estaba exponiéndose. Era como volver a la realidad, mostrar otra de las razones por las que su relación o aquello que tenían no podía ser posible. Ella tendría una casa digna y decente, amistades, era joven, guapa, inteligente, tenía todo lo que quería y podría luchar por su futuro, el que quisiera. Sin embargo a su lado se hallaba una persona mayor que ella, arisca, insoportable, sin propiedades que ofrecer, sin atractivo, de dudosa reputación ante la sociedad. La pareja ideal pensaba irónicamente Severus.

En realidad para el suponía enfrentarla a la verdad, que ella comprobara a lo que se exponía, pero sin embargo temía que ella saliera huyendo. Encontrar la felicidad y dejarla escapar era doloroso, y no quería que sucediera. Por eso estaba atento a sus reacciones a medida que se iba acercando, pero ella parecía no inmutarse, seguía firme y con esa sonrisa. Incluso cuando se internaron dentro del barrio de casas de ladrillo, todas iguales y muchas de ellas en ruinas esa sensación lúgubre no hacia mella en ella, quien solo miraba con interés y se aferro al brazo de Severus de una manera cómoda, ni siquiera con miedo. Cuando sintió su brazo aferrarse al suyo con naturalidad mientras seguía empujando el carro pensó por unos segundos en lo cotidiano y a la vez extraño de la escena. Severus Snape paseando del brazo de una joven hermosa mientras que llevan un bebe. Ni en sus sueños habría imaginado algo así. Jamás. Por eso al principio se sintió extraño y tenso, pero a medida que seguían paseando se relajo.

* * *

Cuando llego hasta el frente de su casa se quedo parado mientras la miraba fijamente. Ella solamente miraba la fachada y le devolvió la mirada.

-¿Hemos llegado?-pregunto inocente y despreocupadamente Sidney.

Severus asintió y ella solo sonrió.

-Será mejor entrar cuanto antes, está empezando a llover-dijo él.

Abrió la puerta y le dejo un hueco para que entrara, ella empujo el carro y se metió en el interior de esa casa.

* * *

Todo estaba oscuro, caminaba con lentitud, temerosa de encontrarse algún obstáculo que le impidiera el paso. A pesar de la oscuridad tenía la sensación de sentirse observada, como acechada. Escuchaba sus pasos y el ruido de las ruedas del carro resonando en ese pasillo, pero nada más. Al instante noto unas manos aferrándose a su cintura, se sobresalto pero se relajo sabiendo que eran de él. La estaba guiando por la casa cuando segundos después conjuro un Lumos y pudo ver hacia donde se dirigía.

Torció a la derecha cuando una puerta se abrió y sus manos la indicaron que entrara. En seguida las velas iluminaron esa instancia, era un salón pequeño, daba la sensación de que estaba repleto aunque lo único que tenía era una gran estantería llena de libros, unos sillones desvencijados, una mesa entre ambos y un cuadro. Nada más. Olía a ceniza, suponía que un su tiempo libre también seguía realizando pociones y que el sitio donde las elaboraba se encontraba cerca de ahí. Todo era como muy antiguo, pero no antiguo del tipo artístico, sino antiguo referido a que cualquier cosa daba el aspecto de no haber sido utilizada en años y que al mínimo roce se rompería. Con algo de decisión dejo el carro y cogió a Harry en brazos y se paseo frente a la estantería.

-¿Te gusta alguno?-pregunto Severus.

-En realidad no conozco ninguno y el hecho de que algunos estén en otras lenguas lo dificulta más. ¿Son de...

-Pociones si-completo el-La temática general es pociones aunque no solo se centran en la elaboración, muchos de ellos solo hablan de ingredientes y propiedades, otros tan solo de mitos y leyendas y otros son de investigaciones antiguas y recientes. Eso conforma la biblioteca.

-Imagino que habrá cosas ilegales.

Al no obtener respuesta se giro y vio como la miraba sin comprender.

-Me refiero a que me extraña que alguien experto en un área determinada y con tanta bibliografía a la que acudir no tenga algún volumen que se salga de lo legal.

Ella lo había dicho sin intención de enfadar, solo era mera curiosidad, pero al ver el ceño fruncido de él supo que había sido una mala idea.

-Lo siento-dijo Sidney tras unos segundos se silencio.

Ambos se miraban y ese tenso momento se olvido debido a los balbuceos del bebe, quien atrajo la atención de ambos.

-Puedes sentarte-le pidió el amablemente y ella hizo caso al instante.

Severus se sentó frente a ella en el otro sillón y la miraba.

-Supongo que imaginas-dijo ella.

-¿Qué imagino que ese es tu hermano? Si.

De nuevo el silencio mientras ella se dedicaba a entretenerle y el volvió a coger mechones de su pelo tirando de él y enredándolo sin querer en sus pequeñas manitas.

-¿Cómo fue?-pregunto de golpe él.

-¿El qué?-contesto ella sin saber a qué se refería específicamente.

-Me refiero a cómo lo has llevado, todo en general.

-Bueno, no te mentí cuando dije que Hogwarts es mi verdadero hogar. Las peleas han estado ahí, día a día, he tratado de llevarlo lo mejor posible pero...la verdad es que el nacimiento de Harry no ha ayudado mucho a la situación.

-¿Harry?

-Así le han llamado-contesto ella y prosiguió con cierta burla-Harry James Potter. No se puede tener peor gusto lo sé.

Tomo aire y prosiguió con el relato bajo la atenta mirada de Severus.

-El caso es que la casa se llena de visitas, todo se centra en el, soy como un perchero. Muchos ni reparan en mi presencia-giro la vista hacia otro sitio-Si antes mis padres no reparaban en mi y si hacia algo les molestaba ahora es peor aún. Mi padre ni confía en dejarme al niño porque teme que le hechice, y mi madre se la pasa tratándome de niñera-respiro hondo-No les interesa como estoy, ni lo que hago.

Se levanto del sillón y a paso lento se acerco hasta el carro dejando cuidadosamente al pequeño en el interior. Se volvió lentamente hasta quedarse frente a él.

-Ni un abrazo Severus, ni una muestra de afecto. Esos son mis padres. No pretendo culpar al bebe de la estupidez de ellos, pero sin duda no ha ayudado para que se den cuenta de lo que hacen.

Sin haberse dado cuenta se hallaba frente al sillón de Severus y descendió hasta quedarse sentada en uno de los reposabrazos, dejando sus piernas al otro lado.

-¿Por qué no me escribiste? ¿Por qué no me contaste toda esa situación?-pregunto en un tono de reproche.

-¿De qué hubiera servido Mmm? Además, tu tampoco me escribiste-contesto tomándole el mentón y alzando su cara.

-Eso es porque no tenía nada que contar.

-¿Ni siquiera que me echabas de menos? Reconozco que yo no te escribí porque no quería que pensaras que estaba desesperada, pero en el fondo lo estaba. Tu encuentro ha sido lo mejor del verano.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Aún no me has dicho nada.

-En realidad debería pasar el verano aquí, pero el hecho de cuidarle-dijo mientras miraba el carro-Ha hecho que me quede en casa. Hoy mi madre me propuso venir a ver a mis abuelos y acepte. Necesitaba distraerme y cambiar de aires así que vine. Llevábamos un rato en casa y me apetecía dar un paseo, así que le traje a uno de los lugares que frecuento siempre que vengo aquí.

-¿Siempre vienes a ese parque?

-Si, me traía mi madre cuando yo era pequeña. Con el tiempo dejo de traerme, pero yo seguía viniendo. Me gusta-se quedo callada recordando unos instantes-Pero dime ¿Y tú? ¿Qué has hecho el verano?

-Nada especial.

Sidney alzo una ceja incrédula.

-Es cierto. He estado avanzando con unas investigaciones de nuevas fórmulas, nada más. Apenas he salido del laboratorio.

-Vaya ¿Y cómo te ha ido? ¿Has conseguido algún resultado?

-En realidad no, espero poder tener alguno para saber que no he desperdiciado el tiempo.

-¿Puedo ver?-pregunto ella levantándose del reposabrazos.

* * *

-¿Cómo?-Severus se tenso de inmediato, no esperaba que una mentira como esa despertara interés, sin embargo había obviado que se trataba de ella, y Sidney no dejaba escapar nada.

-Me refiero al laboratorio y las pociones, me gustaría saber que preparas.

Severus no sabía qué hacer, no tenía nada preparado y estaba seguro de que ella se daría cuenta de que estaba mintiendo.

-¿Por qué no mejor te sientas aquí mientras preparo un té y comemos algo?-trato de decirlo en un tono agradable y tuvo efecto, en seguida ella se sentó en el sitio que ahora el dejaba libre.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?-pregunto Sidney.

-No, no hace falta-contesto con una tímida sonrisa mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

* * *

Regreso tras unos minutos con te y sándwiches e hizo aparecer dos tazas en las que comenzó a servir la bebida.

-No sabía de qué te apetecería así que he hecho varios.

-No tenías por qué molestarte-contesto con una sonrisa.

* * *

Pasaron la tarde mientras comían y conversaban, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que fuera había dejado de llover. Estaban contentos por poder pasar un rato juntos tras todo ese tiempo sin verse, ambos se quedaban inconscientemente mirándose como embobados. Sidney podía ver que el rostro de Severus lucia algo más cansado y que comenzaban a salir algunas finas arrugas en su frente, esbozo una sonrisa pensando en que seguro eran debidas a estar tan serio siempre. Severus por su parte no se perdía ningún detalle de la chica, por supuesto se veía hermosa como siempre pero su pelo ahora estaba más largo y el hecho de que estuviera algo más delgada había hecho que tanto los rasgos de su cara como su cuerpo estuvieran más acentuados. Ahora era unos centímetros más alta y podía fijarse en que sus piernas lucían más estilizadas. Es casi una mujer, y seguramente es la más guapa que hayas conocido nunca le repetía su mente.

* * *

Por supuesto tras la charla ella acabo acomodada sentada plácidamente sobre el regazo de él, mientras se dedicaba a redescubrir totalmente feliz porque estaba enamorada de ese hombre. Seguían conversando, él le estaba narrando algunas de las cosas que verían el próximo curso pero ella solamente se afanaba en oler su pelo, acariciar con sus dedos y sus labios su cuello y desabotonar la levita hasta introducir su mano acariciando su piel.

-Oye, eso no es tener interés en la materia-logro decir él cuando ella acababa de atrapar con sus labios su oreja.

-Mmm, si que lo es-dijo ella susurrando-Me intereso por conocerla en profundidad.

-Ya, claro.

* * *

En realidad no le molestaba lo que le estaba haciendo, disfrutaba mucho, eso era lo que había soñado todo el verano. Poder tenerla de nuevo, sin embargo aunque estaba totalmente entregado a sus caricias y se dejaba hacer no podía evitar fijar su mirada cada vez que abría los ojos en el carro frente a él. Se sentía nervioso, como si le estuvieran vigilando. No le gustaba.

-¿Severus? ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si...si.

-¿Seguro?-dijo ella mientras le miraba a los ojos.

-Si ¿por qué?

-Porque a estas alturas ya me estarías besando apasionadamente, dime ¿que te pasa?

El no respondió pero sus ojos lo hicieron por él.

-¿Es por el bebe? ¿Te incomoda?

Solamente asintió.

* * *

Algo molesta pero comprendiendo la situación se levanto de su regazo y se puso en pie acomodándose la ropa.

-¿Dónde vas?-pregunto un desconcertado Severus.

-A casa, ha pasado ya mucho rato y probablemente me estén esperando.

-Perdona, no quería...bueno, incomodarte. Lo que pasa es...

-No tienes porque explicarte Severus, tranquilo.

Avanzo hasta el carro y comprobó que Harry estaba durmiendo en el interior, comenzó a empujarlo para salir de ahí.

Cuando llego hasta la puerta la abrió y pudo ver que el suelo estaba mojado por la lluvia pero que esta había cesado. Saco el carro y salió de esa casa, se giro para despedirse.

-Lamento haberte molestado-dijo ella con tristeza.

-No, es solo...

-Espero que disfrutes del resto de vacaciones, te veré en Hogwarts-agrego ella en un tono más alto acallando a Severus.

En cuanto dijo eso avanzo por las calles dejando atrás a Severus y su casa, no volteo para verle. Lo único que quería era salir de ahí y llegar a su casa.

* * *

Regreso al parque donde había estado y desde ahí se dirigió hasta la casa de su abuela, por el camino solo podía pensar en cómo se habían torcido las cosas con Severus. No estaba segura de si había sido solo por el bebe o si había influido el tiempo que llevaban sin verse. Joder, ¿y si el había encontrado a otra? Ella tan solo le había molestado, o esa era la impresión que tenia. Tuvo que auto invitarse porque él no lo hizo, la mayor parte de la conversación recayó en ella, ni siquiera te mostro la casa y no parecía del todo cómodo. Sus nervios estaban a flor de piel y solo daba vueltas, llegando cada vez a conclusiones más descabelladas.

-¿Dónde estabas?

Levanto la vista y se dio cuenta de que tanto su abuela como su madre estaban cruzando el jardín de la casa a toda velocidad llegando hasta donde estaba ella.

Su madre le quito de inmediato el carro viendo antes como estaba Harry y se giro para mirarla.

-¿Dónde estabas?-acaricio su cara-Me tenias preocupada, bueno, nos tenias preocupadas. Pensamos que te había pasado algo, tardabas mucho.

-Lo siento, es solo, que no me encontraba bien.

-Salí a buscarte, estaba lloviendo, pero...vosotros parecéis secos.

-Si...nos, nos metimos en un sitio a refugiarnos.

Sidney esquivo el resto de preguntas alejándose de ellas y se dio cuenta de que ambas mujeres se despidieron, avanzo para despedirse de su abuela y con desgana agarro a su madre para desaparecerse.

* * *

Una semana había pasado ya de la visita a casa de su abuela, el ambiente ahora era peor. Pocas veces salía de su cuarto, solo bajaba para las comidas, el resto estaba encerrada en su cuarto, aislada por esas paredes, tumbada en su cama mirando al techo aunque sin fijarse en el. Su mente volaba fuera de esas paredes. Las cartas se apilaban en la mesa, no las abría ¿que iba a decirles a sus amigos? ¿Que estaba bien? No, no lo estaba.

Pero todo estallo la noche del lunes. Había bajado a cenar, su madre aún estaba terminando de hacer la cena, James aún no llegaba del trabajo. Así que mientras ella terminaba le pidió a su hermana que cuidara de Harry. En realidad no debió ni de ser consciente de que respondió un si automático y que lo dejo en el sofá donde ella estaba sentada a su lado. Desde la visita a su abuela ella no quería hacerse cargo del bebe, era como si lo alejara de ella. En ese momento ella estaba más centrada pensando o incluso con la mente puesta en alguna otra cosa que en su hermano. Su vista estaba fija en una foto del salón, en ella estaban sus padres y ella cuando era pequeña. Veía como se movía y como todos eran felices, o al menos daba esa impresión.

-¡¿POR MERLÍN Y MORGANA?!-grito una voz.

Se sobresalto de tal modo que giro bruscamente mirando quien había gritado así. Encontró a su padre con el bebe entre los brazos acunándole, tratando de calmarle mientras lloraba.

-¿Se puede saber qué diantres tienes en tu cabeza niña?-le espeto mirándola fríamente.

-¿Cómo?-dijo ella sin entender.

-Tu hermano estaba a punto de caerse del sofá y tú estabas tan tranquila mirando a la pared. ¿En qué piensas?

Sidney no se había dado cuenta, en absoluto, estaba tan absorta mirando la foto y recordando que no se percato de ello.

-Yo...yo, yo solo...

-YO, YO, YO Y MÁS YO ¿PUEDES HACER EL FAVOR DE PENSAR POR UNA PUÑETERA VEZ EN ALGUIEN MÁS APARTE DE TI?

Comenzó a sentir esa sensación de picor en la nariz, la que se siente cuando estas a punto de llorar profundamente, sin embargo se reprimió y agacho la cabeza aguantando estoicamente el sermón de su padre sobre su irresponsabilidad y su falta de madurez.

Cuando las cosas consiguieron calmarse un poco todos se sentaron en la mesa, ella no tenía ganas de comer, pero sentía que como hiciera otra cosa todo estallaría por los aires. Así que se sentó y trato de comer algún bocado mientras en la mesa solo se escuchaba el ruido de los tenedores chocando contra el plato y había un duelo de miradas entre James y Lily, esta estaba tratando de controlarle pero James miraba fijamente a su hija, esperando a que hiciera lo mínimo para volver a gritarla. Ella parecía ser consciente de eso porque no levantaba su vista del plato, tratando de esquivar su mirada y así evitar más pelea. Pero ninguno de ellos contaba con Lily.

-Cariño ¿te encuentras bien? No has comido nada-pregunto Lily mirando a su hija dulcemente.

Sidney no respondía, se centraba en remover la comida de un lado para otro.

-Tu madre te ha hecho una pregunta-dijo amenazadoramente su padre.

Pero ella seguía en su plato, sin levantar la vista.

-¡Responde! ¿O acaso estas sorda?-James bramo tan fuerte que golpeo la mesa con el puño.

Entonces sí que reacciono y levanto la cabeza para fijar su mirada en el estúpido de su padre, le miro unos segundos, parecía que iba a explotar porque sus venas estaban totalmente marcadas en su rostro. Rodo los ojos con asco volviendo la vista a su madre.

-No, no estoy bien.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Cariño por favor, dímelo. ¿Te sientes enferma?

-Si, si que estoy enferma. Enferma de aguantar este ambiente día tras día, enferma de escuchar las tonterías que dicen, enferma de una casa donde soy la última persona con la que se cuenta, enferma...de tener que soportar verle la cara a ustedes.

Se levanto de la mesa tan fuerte y rápida que su silla cayó al suelo provocando un estruendo. Salió de la cocina a paso firme tratando de subir a su habitación, pero no, eso no se iba a quedar ahí. Un brazo la arrastro con fuerza hacia atrás impidiéndole avanzar y haciendo que esta cayera al suelo.

-¿Sabes? Yo si que estoy enfermo-espeto James-Harto de soportar a una niña estúpida, insolente, desagradecida, que solo contraviene lo que le decimos para hacer lo que le viene en gana. No nos respetas, ni nos quieres...

-James por favor-suplicaba Lily para que él se callara.

-¡No Lily! Es la puta verdad, no soporto saber que esa cría que tenemos en frente nuestra insultándonos día tras día se pueda considerar nuestra hija.

-¡Yo no soy vuestra hija!-chillo tratando de levantarse Sidney desde el suelo.

-ESO ES LO QUE DESEARIA, ¡QUE NO LO FUERAS!

-Por favor cállate James, eso no es cierto-repetía su madre.

-Cada día que estas frente a mi me das más asco y repugnancia, que lleves el apellido de la familia me parece una deshonra. Lo único que haces es preocuparte de tus puñeteros caprichos, gastar, y burlarte de nosotros ¿te crees que somos imbéciles? No llegarás a nada en tu jodida vida por qué no sirves para nada, no tienes talento ni inteligencia.

Lily agarraba del brazo a su marido tratando de alejarle de su hija que estaba de pie frente a él roja de ira.

-Yo soy la que se avergüenza de tener que llevar un apellido tan sucio como ese, no sabes la vergüenza y el asco que paso cada vez que alguien dice mi apellido y me tienen que relacionar con esta familia de mierda. Ojala no perteneciera a esto. ¡Me encantaría no estar aquí y soportaros! ¡Tú eres tan estúpido e imbécil que lo único para lo que sirves es para un puto puesto de mierda en el ministerio donde probablemente eres el último mono y no cuentan una mierda contigo! Por eso cada vez que llegas a casa tienes que pagar tu puta ira conmigo porque no puedes hacerlo con alguno de tus compañeros. ¡APRENDE A METERTE CON UN IGUAL! Eres tan patético que lo único que podría hacer es lamentarme de que seas mi padre y créeme que eso lo hago cada día.

Empujo a su padre para poder salir del salón y subir las escaleras corriendo casi hasta su cuarto. Estaba cegada por la ira y la casa era un autentico caos, los gritos de ambos y los lloros de Lily y el bebe no ayudaban en nada a relajar el ambiente. No había conseguido llegar hasta arriba, estaba a la mitad de las escaleras cuando recibió el impacto de un hechizo que la hizo caer hacia atrás. Rodo escaleras abajo ante los gritos de su madre que se abalanzo hacia ella.

* * *

**Buenas! Aqui estoy de nuevo, lamento tardar pero ya me han mandado trabajos en la facultad y he estado liada con ellos. Gracias a Alexza por sus ánimos ;D**

**Gracias por la lectura como siempre!**

**Un saludo!**


	40. Las cosas ya se ven con otra luz

**Nada de lo que aparece aqui me pertenece (excepto la protagonista) personajes, lugares, etc. son obra de JK Rowling.**

**Advertencia: En este capítulo aparece violencia verbal (palabrotas) leer bajo vuestra responsabilidad.**

* * *

**Las cosas ya se ven con otra luz.**

-¿ESTAS BIEN? CARIÑO RESPONDEME POR FAVOR-gritaba su madre revisando su cabeza y su cuerpo para ver si tenía alguna herida.

-¡QUITATE!-grito ella en cuanto pudo reaccionar, se zafo de los brazos de su madre y se puso en pie-Eres tan patética y estúpida como él, no necesito tu caridad ni tu falsa inocencia y cariño. Resérvalos para tu jodido marido y para tu bebe.

Estaba tan furiosa y a la vez tenía tantas ganas de llorar que no sabía lo que hacía en ese momento, lo único que quería era perderlos de vista. Su padre se acerco a ella y la agarro del brazo obligándola a bajar los escalones que había subido para quedar a la misma altura.

-¡Jamás trates a tu madre así! ¡Nunca! Niñata insolente, ¡eso es lo que eres!-le espeto el hombre enfadado por la manera en que Sidney hablaba a su madre.

Sidney respondió escupiéndole en la cara, sin duda no esperaba la reacción de su padre.

* * *

James Potter perdió los estribos y si hubo una acción, junto con declarar públicamente que renegaba de su hija, que cambiaria todo era esa. Levanto su mano y abofeteo con tanta rabia a su hija que la partió el labio. La bofetada tenía tanta ira que tumbo a su hija en las escaleras mientras el contemplaba la escena de pie.

* * *

Se hizo el silencio. Nadie parecía saber cómo reaccionar, todos contemplaban la escena.

* * *

Lily, detrás de su marido había visto la bofetada y no creyó que eso hubiera pasado. Sabía que si alguien era capaz de sacar de sus casillas a James esa era su propia hija, y que si había alguien que podía hacer perder el control a Sidney ese era su padre. Pero de todas las peleas que había presenciado jamás, jamás hubiera apostado a que llegarían a esto. Le dolían todas las palabras que se habían dicho pero que llegaran a ese punto sabía lo que significaba, eso era un punto y aparte.

* * *

James por su parte temblaba, notaba como la sangre fluía por sus manos con rapidez como nunca antes. En el momento en que levanto la mano supo que actuaba mal, lo supo y se maldijo incluso antes de actuar por hacerlo. Pero tenía tanta rabia acumulada, no sabía cómo hacerla comprender que se estaba portando de una mala manera. Que ese no era el camino correcto, ese camino por donde sus padres la habían criado desde que era pequeña. No entendía cómo ella había pasado de sentir devoción por ellos a tratarlos como esta noche. Se arrepentía profundamente de haber hecho lo que hizo pero no encontraba otro modo de herirla como ella había herido con sus palabras a sus padres esa noche.

* * *

Sidney, eso sí que era caso aparte. Si la situación era tensa sabia que esta noche había llegado al máximo. Esa noche la goma elástica le estallo en la cara, literalmente. Esa noche trato de herir todo lo que pudo y más a sus padres, muchas de esas cosas solo eran producto de resentimiento, rencor, dudas y envidia, las cuales almacenadas durante tanto tiempo habían dado como resultado eso. Una sarta de insultos y palabras más que hirientes. Sabía que a cada palabra que decía les dejaría más y más dolidos, más y más humillados. Pero no podía parar, ni quería. La cosa había llegado a un punto de no retorno. Su padre no se había quedado atrás y había respondido a cada insulto con uno peor, la cosa había subido a un nivel en el que ambos no sabían en que desembocaría. Cuando Sidney le escupió lo hizo con toda la rabia y el asco que sentía. ¿Esperaba ella una bofetada? No. James podría ser un padre pésimo con ella pero no había sido violento.

No quería llorar, no le daría ese gusto. Aún en las escaleras y tocándose la cara se aparto el pelo y sin girarse a mirarles subió lentamente a su cuarto, al llegar a su puerta abrió y cerro con cuidado.

* * *

Quería actuar fríamente por ello fue directa al armario, cogió toda la ropa y la metió al baúl sin importarle el orden. Vacio los cajones y estanterías. Metió los libros sobre la mesa, todo el material. Vio el desorden que estaba montando pero poco le importo. Dio un rápido vistazo metiendo en el baúl las últimas cosas que creía necesarias. Cuando alzó la vista sobre un estante con fotos cogió las de sus amigas y también las metió dentro del baúl. Lo cerró y su ira estallo.

* * *

Cogió las fotos restantes con su familia y las arrojo al suelo rompiendo todos los marcos al caer. Los cristales estaban por todas partes, pero no le importo cortarse cuando cogió las fotografías y comenzó a romperlas en mil pedazos. La sangre manchaba las fotografías, empañándolas de tristeza y amargura. Caían al suelo rotas, no solo por fuera, sino por dentro. Ahora no eran más que papel, solo eso. Cuando no había más fotos que destrozar pego un puñetazo al armario rompiendo su puerta y fracturándose la mano al instante y machacando sus nudillos en los posteriores golpes. Las patadas se encargaron de destrozar la mesilla y el resto del armario. Sus propias manos fueron las encargadas de romper la almohada y desgarrar las sabanas. No había nada que la apaciguara a pesar de toda la destrucción que la rodeaba. Sentada en el suelo, en medio de cristales, fotografías rotas, manchas de sangre, todo daba igual.

Pero se levanto, ella era fuerte, siempre se lo habían dicho y siempre lo había sabido. Ella era la que destrozaba no a la que destrozaban. Sacudió su ropa y cogió el baúl y la jaula con su lechuza Noppy. Abrió la puerta y salió de esa habitación dejando atrás algo más que caos, algo de su interior.

* * *

Arrastro el baúl escaleras abajo y encontró a sus padres junto con Remus en el salón, estos al oír el ruido se giraron y vieron como ella bajaba con el baúl. No trataba de ir rápido, solo trataba de ir firme y segura. Demostrar que confiaba en sus actos y que era fiel a su palabra. Antes de que pudiera coger el pomo de la puerta su madre ya se había atravesado en el camino impidiéndole el paso.

-¡Sidney por favor! Cielo, recapacita...no, no-decía acongojada su madre-No, me hagas...no nos hagas esto.

-Apártate-contesto serena.

-¡No! Cielo no lo hagas.

Remus se acerco agarrando a Lily y apartándola de ahí.

-Por favor Sidney relájate, te pido que recapacites, solo eso. Si no quieres hablar no lo hagas.

Ella le miraba pero no atendía a sus palabras aunque lo pareciera.

-Tan solo sube a tu cuarto, duerme, recapacita. Solo eso. Mañana las cosas se verán con otra luz, te lo prometo-termino de decir su padrino.

-Las cosas ya se ven con otra luz-dijo lentamente y separando cada palabra Sidney.

Su madre gritaba mientras seguía llorando, ella ni se fijo, tan solo procedió a agarrar el pomo y girarlo.

-Por favor-susurro Remus de nuevo.

-No-dijo firme ella enfrentándose a él.

Remus lo entendió y se aparto lentamente de la puerta dejándola salir ante las súplicas de Lily.

Salió de allí sin mirar atrás, la noche envolvía todo el vecindario, y no tenía claro que hacer o donde ir, solo sabía que esa casa era el último sitio donde quería estar.

* * *

Volvió a caminar hacia el parque, aunque este ahora estaba a oscuras y no se atrevió ni siquiera a adentrarse en el cómo lo hacía a plena luz del día. Los truenos y el viento que mecía las hojas daban un aspecto terrorífico a esa noche. Más oscura y fría de lo normal. Parecía que todo se aliaba en su contra para fastidiarla. Resignada y con frio no tuvo otra que abrir el baúl y sacar una capa, lo cerro de nuevo y se la puso. Volvió a sentarse en ese banco y por primera vez se desahogo de un modo sano. Comenzó a llorar. Esa noche volvía a pasar a cámara rápida ante sus ojos una y otra vez, siempre deteniéndose en la bofetada. Llevo sus dedos al labio y notaba como este se comenzaba a hinchar escociéndole. Frustrada agarro sus piernas y se hizo como un ovillo mientras escondía su cabeza en ellas y seguía llorando.

¿Por qué todo había acabado así? ¿Por qué? Ella no quería ser la mala pero siempre lo era. ¿Cómo reaccionas ante algo como eso? Sus sollozos eran cada vez más altos pero los truenos lo amortiguaban. Las primeras gotas del torrencial que estaba por venir comenzaron a caer. Ella al principio no lo noto, estaba tan ensimismada que no se percato de la lluvia. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de que el agua no era de sus lágrimas sino de la lluvia sobre ella levanto la vista y pudo ver como llovía cada vez con más fuerza. Se levanto del banco, agarro su baúl y se puso la capucha. Puso rumbo hacia un sitio donde esperaba encontrar apoyo.

* * *

Tras caminar todo lo deprisa que pudo aunque no le importaba ya mojarse porque estaba calada hasta los huesos paro frente a la puerta de madera y dejo sus cosas a un lado. Con algo de duda golpeo la puerta esperando que la abrieran. Paso cerca de un minuto y no obtuvo respuesta así que volvió a llamar con más insistencia esta vez. A los segundos la puerta se abría y aparecía ante ella la persona que buscaba.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Me...él, el,...me golpeo.

Sus lágrimas eran visibles incluso con esa tormenta, ella las sentía por su calidez en contraste con las frías gotas de lluvia.

-Pasa-dijo inmediatamente haciéndola un hueco para que entrara junto con el baúl y la jaula.

* * *

Estaba sentada en el sillón frente a la chimenea que el acababa de encender, tenía la vista fija en el fuego, no reparaba en que estaba llorando silenciosamente. Parecía estar en otro mundo, ajena a lo que pasaba en ese momento.

* * *

Sin embargo Severus si que la miraba atentamente tratando de reaccionar lo más rápido posible. Acomodo sus cosas en el pasillo, aplico un hechizo para limpiarlas y secarlas. Volvió de nuevo al salón y la encontró sentada en silencio. Se arrodillo frente a ella y se fijo en su aspecto. Aún tenía la capa con la capucha puesta, estaba empapada, retiro la capucha y pudo ver como su pelo, habitualmente sedoso, brillante y hermoso ahora estaba lacio, pegado a su cara debido a la lluvia. Por su cara resbalaban gotas, de lluvia y de lágrimas. Trato de secarlas con un pañuelo que hizo aparecer, sin embargo se centro en el hilillo de sangre que caía desde el interior de su pelo cayendo por su frente. Busco el origen de la herida y se encontró con una brecha poco profunda pero de la que tenía que ocuparse para que dejara de sangrar. Se levanto y fue hasta su armario del cual extrajo varios frascos, volvió al salón con ellos y comenzó a aplicarle díctamo en la brecha. Ella ni se inmutaba ante el escozor, eso para él era una mala señal, algo grave debía haber pasado. La brecha comenzó a cerrarse lentamente y se dedico a limpiar la sangre que quedaba. Volvió a arrodillarse y se fijo en sus labios, esta vez no porque sintiera necesidad de ellos, sino por el golpe que tenia. Allí también había sangre y uno de ellos estaba levemente inflamado. Cogió otro frasco y con un paño limpio aplico un poco de poción sobre el labio y la herida. De inmediato la inflamación desapareció pero la herida seguía allí. Limpio las gotas de sangre que tenia y se quedo mirándola. Ella tenía la vista fija en otro lado, sus ojos estaban vidriosos y su mandíbula tensa. Parecía a punto de romperse. No aguanto más verla así y tímidamente la abrazo, al instante ella correspondió el abrazo aferrándose a él como si no hubiera otra cosa en el mundo.

* * *

Paso mucho tiempo, tanto que ella se quedo dormida entre sus brazos, exhausta y cansada. Aún con la ropa mojada y la cara hinchada de llorar. Cuando Severus se dio cuenta de ello trato de ser lo más cuidadoso posible y la cargo en brazos. Subio las escaleras hacia el piso de arriba y abrió la puerta del que había sido el cuarto de sus padres. La deposito en la cama con cuidado y una vez ahí saco su varita. Aplico un hechizo para secarla, otro para que entrara en calor y otro para cambiarla de ropa y ponerla más cómoda.

Se fijo en el color rojo de sus manos y se dio cuenta que era sangre. Severus se acerco hasta ella y con cuidado examino sus manos. Tenían decenas de cortes e incluso muchos de ellos tenían pequeños cristales aún en ellos. Conjuro los frascos que había utilizado antes para curarle las heridas y se sentó en un borde de la cama limpiando con sumo cuidado cada herida. No podía evitar levantar de vez en cuando la vista y comprobar que ella seguía durmiendo. Le sorprendió que no se despertara ni una sola vez, el ya había tenido que enfrentarse varias veces a curar este tipo de heridas con cristales y sabia que no eran precisamente indoloras. Cuál sería la sensación de cansancio y vacio que ella debía tener para ni siquiera reaccionar al dolor físico.

Al terminar con una mano pasó a curar la otra y se dio cuenta de que esta tenía más contusiones, vio los nudillos ensangrentados y la hinchazón general. Estaba fracturada. Curo las heridas y luego la deposito sobre la cama, saco su varita y aplico un hechizo para volver a colocar el hueso. Tan solo un leve fruncimiento del ceño le advirtió que ella había notado algo, pero seguía durmiendo. No pudo evitar tomar su mano entre las suyas y posar sus labios en ella.

La arropo y se quedo observándola. Esta no era la Sidney a la que estaba acostumbrado, no había una pizca de ella. La que tenía dormida en esa cama se veía tan débil, tan frágil que inspiraba lástima y dolor. Sentía rabia por no saber qué demonios le había pasado, intuía que podía haber sucedido pero necesitaba oírlo de su boca, de esos labios que hace poco habían sido heridos. Se sentía impotente sabiendo que ella estaba ahí y el sin poder hacer nada por ella, salvo vigilarla y cuidar de que no le faltara nada.

* * *

Sentía un vacio en todo su cuerpo, era como si le hubieran arrancado una carga y ahora sentía ese hueco por dentro. Era una sensación muy extraña, una mezcla de dolor, tristeza y rabia. Recuerdos de lo sucedido venían a su mente y entonces, antes de recibir la bofetada de nuevo sus ojos se abrieron. Estaba empapada en sudor, lo primero que pensó fue que aquel sitio tenía un olor muy raro. Miro a su alrededor y comprobó que era una habitación muy antigua, oscura, con una sensación de agobio. Todo era de un color marrón oscuro, la única luz venia de una ventana tapada con unas gruesas cortinas. Podía ver como motas de polvo flotaban en el aire. Fue incorporándose lentamente y se acomodo contra el cabecero. La casa de Severus, se encontraba allí.

-Buenos días, o mejor tardes casi.

Miro hacia el umbral de la puerta y pudo ver como entraba él con una bandeja.

-Hola-se limito a contestar ella tratando de sonreír.

El avanzo hasta la cama llevando la bandeja y dejándola junto a una mesita al lado de la cama, tomo asiento a su lado.

-¿Qué tal estas?

-Bien.

Severus asintió aunque mirándola fijamente y ella sabía que debía explicarle todo.

-Gracias...esto significa mucho para mí. Lamento las molestias que te pueda ocasionar.

-No digas nada de eso-la callo inmediatamente el-No me molestas.

-Aún así. Supongo que tú tendrías tus planes y mi llegada ha debido trastocarlos. Gracias por atenderme.

Volvió a asentir y se acomodo más en la cama acercándose a ella hasta rozar su mentón y hacer que levantara su cara.

-Se que te debo contar lo que me ha pasado-comenzó ella-Solo te pido una cosa, oigas lo que oigas prométeme que no harás nada-le miro a los ojos esperando respuesta-Por favor-Severus asintió algo confundido-Ya sabes cómo es mi situación con mis padres. En estas últimas semanas solo ha ido a peor...el caso es-respiro tratando de tranquilizarse-Que anoche se salió de todos los límites-sonrió tratando de aplacar las lágrimas-Tuvimos una fuerte discusión, el renegó de mi. Me dijo que le daba asco, que le repugnaba que yo fuera su hija-agacho la cabeza y Severus la obligo a que levantara la cara.

-Oye, no dejes que esas palabras te afecten. ¿Qué paso?

-El caso es...que, bueno, ni siquiera ella dijo algo. Estaba de acuerdo con lo que él dijo, en todo...yo, yo, solo pude devolverle los insultos. Trate de huir, evitar que fuera a más. Pero...pero...

-¿Pero qué?

-Me ataco-dijo mirándole a los ojos y dejando que las lágrimas surcaran su rostro-Me hechizo haciendo que cayera por las escaleras, me abrió la cabeza. Él, el...estaba muy furioso, me agarro y me tiro al suelo. Yo...-tomo aire de nuevo-Solo pude gritarle, no paraba. Mi madre no decía nada, no...No hacía nada, por ayudarme. Yo solo lloraba, y el...el me agarro y me golpeo.

* * *

Severus estaba paralizado, sabía por experiencia propia lo que era que ese desgraciado atacase a traición pero jamás hubiera imaginado que lo hiciera a esa edad y mucho menos con alguien de su sangre. Imbécil, estúpido, cabrón, todos los adjetivos se quedaban cortos para definir lo que era. Un gusano, un asqueroso gusano al que si pusieran en su camino pisotearía sin remordimiento. ¡Cómo se arrepentía de no haber utilizado un conjuro a tiempo cuando eran estudiantes!

-Solo...solo me dio tiempo a coger mis cosas e irme. No, no podía...no podía estar en una casa con ellos, todos bajo el mismo techo.

Se levanto deprisa, pensaba hacer algo, quizá aparecer en casa de los Potter y atacarle, pero el atacaría de frente, no era un cobarde como él.

-Severus ¿dónde vas?-exclamo ella.

-A poner en su sitio a ese imbécil.

-¡NO! ¡NO, POR FAVOR!-gritaba Sidney-Me lo prometiste, por favor, quédate...aquí. Te necesito.

Una parte le obligaba a quedarse y protegerla mientras que otra le obligaba a marcharse y enfrentarle. Su lógica y su corazón mantenían una lucha encarnizada en esos segundos, estaba tan confundido que se quedo quieto, de pie, miraba alternativamente a ella y a la puerta.

-Está bien-volvió a sentarse a su lado aunque lleno de rabia-Pero tu harás algo por mi-ella lo miro sin saber a qué se refería-Come lo que te he traído, no quiero que enfermes.

Se quedo a su lado mientras ella comía poco a poco, no hablaron pero tampoco hacía falta. Sentía que tenía que protegerla y eso implicaba estar ahí, a su lado.

* * *

Después de que terminara de comer se quedo dormida y el aprovecho la ocasión para bajar al despacho. Tenía que hacer algo, la cuestión era el que. Sidney Potter estaba en su casa, había abandonado la casa de sus padres para ir a la suya. Obviamente no podía avisar a sus padres ¿a quién? Pensó en Dumbledore pero era una opción tan arriesgada. "Hola Albus, ¿qué tal el verano? ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste de no acercarme a Sidney? Bueno pues no tienes de que preocuparte, está durmiendo en mi casa pero no pasa nada, total ya me he acostado con ella en Hogwarts." Justo lo ideal para decirle. Paseaba frustrado de un lado para otro, sabía que tenía que avisar a alguien pero no daba con la persona indicada. Se sentó en el sillón, apoyo los codos en la mesa y reposo la cabeza en sus manos. El cansancio hizo mella y se quedo dormido en cuestión de segundos.

* * *

Debía ser ya casi de noche, no estaba segura. Se levanto de la cama algo mejor que antes. Había descansado y ya no le dolía nada. Lo mejor era que se sentía protegida, Severus le inspiraba eso y agradecía lo que había hecho por ella. Sonrió tímidamente y por primera vez se fijo en profundidad en ese dormitorio donde se encontraba. Ya había visto que era muy sobrio y antiguo pero no había reparado de quien era. Ella solo había visto la parte inferior de la casa y muy poco. Paseo por la habitación fijándose en cada detalle que esta tenia. Las mesas estaban llenas de polvo, estaba segura de que las cosas que allí había no se habían movido en años. ¿Esta era la habitación de invitados o pertenecía a alguien? Supo que era lo segundo, parecía como si se tratara de mantener la habitación como estaba. Pudo distinguir a una pareja en unas fotografías que había en una mesilla. La mujer que aparecía en ellas era muy delgada, tanto que daba un ligero aspecto enfermizo. Su cabello era negro, liso y llegaba hasta los hombros. Vestía una ropa sencilla y su porte era algo tímido, como escondiéndose. El hombre que estaba a su lado era más alto que ella, bastante más grande, imponía solo por la forma en que posaba, tenía el pelo corto marrón oscuro, su cara reflejaba seriedad, parecía estar incomodo. ¿Acaso eran los padres de Severus? Ella no sabía mucho acerca de ellos, pero ese pelo negro era reconocible, incluso el porte serio e incomodo del señor. Dejo la fotografía en su sitio y vio otra donde la mujer aparecía con un niño en brazos, el pequeño tendría unos dos o tres años, estaba de pie junto a ella, agarrado de su mano, ambos parecían felices. Esta vez si que estaba segura de que el niño era él. Sonreía. Era tan diferente, parecía lleno de felicidad. Mirando al pequeño ella también sonrió y sus dedos acariciaron la cara de ese niño.

El armario de la habitación era pequeño, le sorprendió porque al tratarse de una habitación de matrimonio esperaba que fuera más grande. Llena de curiosidad abrió las puertas. Un fuerte olor desprendió del interior, sin duda llevaba sin ventilarse mucho tiempo. Se dio cuenta de la división en el interior, había prendas negras en la parte izquierda, todas de caballero. Prendas muggle, ni una sola capa o túnica. Sin embargo en el lado derecho veía túnicas y capas, no eran muchas ni muy ostentosas. Eran simples, muy sencillas. Sin duda la persona que se las ponía no era de las que le gustaba destacar, más bien esconderse. Muy tímida la verdad pensó al ver varias prendas. Pero sin embargo una llamo su atención, se encontraba al fondo, aparto el resto de ropa y extrajo esa. Se trataba de una túnica verde con detalles en negro. Tampoco era muy costosa pero si que valía bastante más que el resto del armario supo Sidney en cuanto la toco. La tela era muy fina pero abrigaba lo suficiente. Era sencilla pero daba la impresión de sobriedad y elegancia. No pudo resistirse a admirarla y se acerco hasta el espejo que estaba al lado del armario. No se la puso, solo la puso frente a ella, encima de su cuerpo.

-Te queda muy bien.

Se dio la vuelta algo asustada y avergonzada, enseguida retiro la prenda.

-Yo, lo siento. Es solo que tuve curiosidad.

-No pasa nada, solo que deberías ser más precavida. Nunca se sabe cuando te puede atacar un boggart.

Es cierto, Sidney eres oficialmente imbécil. Sabes que estás en un sitio antiguo, oscuro y silencioso y lo que se te ocurre es abrir un armario sin tu varita a mano.

-Tienes razón, no pensé en ello la verdad.

-No suelo entrar aquí-dijo Severus mirando la habitación con un repaso general-No me gusta si te soy sincero. No me ocupo de la limpieza como te habrás dado cuenta, pero si que lo hago de boggart y demás amenazas que pueda haber. Hace poco que me encargue de ello.

-¿Es...la habitación de tus padres?-pregunto ella tímida e insegura.

-Si, era su habitación.

-¿Que paso con ellos? Si quieres no me contestes no hace...

-Murieron, ambos. Hace mucho.

-Lo siento Severus.

-No tienes nada que lamentar-trato de forzar una sonrisa-La túnica que tienes en tus manos era de mi madre, de las pocas cosas valiosas que tenia a decir verdad. Mis padres era muy humildes, no tenían nada que valiera la pena, ni riqueza, ni posesiones, nada. Con lo poco que le daba su familia y lo que ahorro ella mi madre se compro esa túnica. Solo la lucio una vez, nunca más se la puso.

-¿Por qué? Es preciosa-dijo ella sin comprender cómo alguien se compraba algo así y no lo lucia.

-Mi padre no se lo permitió.

-¿Cómo?-contesto ella sin comprender a que se refería.

-El era...bastante controlador-Severus respiro profundamente-¿Quieres probártela?

-No...No.

Coloco la prenda en su sitio y cerró de nuevo el armario dejando los recuerdos atrás.

* * *

**Buenas! Muchas gracias por la lectura ^_^ cómo siempre me haceis muy feliz y gracias por los comentarios =D Espero que estos capítulos no esten resultando demasiado tristes, ella tiene que pasar por eso para comenzar esta segunda mitad.**

**Un saludo! Y que tengais buena semana! =P**


	41. Emplear bien el tiempo

**Nada de lo que aparece aqui me pertenece (excepto la protagonista) personajes, lugares, etc. son obra de JK Rowling.**

**Advertencia: En este capítulo aparece contenido sexual, leer bajo vuestra responsabilidad.**

* * *

**Emplear bien el tiempo**

Severus la guio por la casa y la llevo hasta la cocina, era de noche y quería preparar la cena. Sidney parecía algo más animada y eso le alegraba. Cuando llegaron la indico que se sentara mientras el preparaba algo.

-¿Te apetece algo en especial?-pregunto él.

-Mmm lo que tú quieras-respondió ella sentada y mirándole con una sonrisa-Solo quiero ver tus dotes de cocinero.

-¿Acaso no te fías de mi?-respondió el mientras estaba sacando ya los ingredientes.

-Supongo que ser experto en pociones te convierte en un cocinero aceptable como mínimo.

-Pues este cocinero aceptable-repitió el con sarcasmo-Va a prepararte la cena.

Había sido tan sigilosa que se sobresalto cuando ella le abrazo por la espalda entrelazando sus brazos en la cintura.

-Gracias-susurro contra su oreja y después dejo un beso en su cuello mientras se apoyaba en la encimera y estaba atenta a lo que él hacía.

Tras minutos de silencio, Severus levanto su cabeza y la miro.

-No es una clase de pociones ¿por qué estas tan atenta?

-¿Nervioso acaso? Ahora sabes lo que es tener un par de ojos acechándote ante cualquier mínima acción que hagas.

Curvo sus labios en una ligera sonrisa y siguió cocinando.

* * *

Cuando estaban cenando sentados uno frente a otro ambos se miraban, como si estuvieran teniendo una conversación sin palabras. Ella no podía evitar sonreír y a él le encantaba que ella sonriera.

-¿De qué te estás riendo?-termino por preguntar ella cuando vio que Severus rehuía su mirada y simplemente reía-Oye, Severus.

Pero el no contestaba y se estaba empezando a molestar un poco.

-Pues para que lo sepas tu plato tampoco es tan exquisito-dijo tratando de hacerle parar de reír.

Instantes después Severus logro controlarse un poco y dijo.

-Solamente me preguntaba si...irías con el mismo atuendo a cenar fuera.

Sidney bajo su vista y se dio cuenta de que no llevaba su ropa, hasta ahora no había reparado en ello. Llevaba una especie de pijama, negro por supuesto, con tela fina y de dos piezas.

-¡Qué horror! ¿Por qué no me avisaste antes? Y yo paseando tan tranquila con este saco puesto

Ahora que se había fijado no podía parar de mirarse todo el rato y sentía cierta vergüenza. Ella que siempre se encargaba de dar una imagen perfecta ahora estaba con algo parecido a un saco de patatas puesto. Severus volvió a reírse pero se controlo al ver su mirada fija y seria.

-No le veo la gracia. No entiendo cómo pudiste conjurar algo tan feo para mí.

-No estoy al tanto de lo que sueles llevar para dormir.

-Yo diría que si lo sabes-en seguido vio como las mejillas de Severus se tiñeron de un tono rosado mientras agachaba la cabeza volviendo a concentrar la vista en su plato-O de lo contrario también habría aceptado una camisa tuya.

Satisfecha sonrió sabiendo que había conseguido sonrojarle y siguió cenando.

* * *

Al terminar Severus la guio hasta el salón pero ella le dijo que no tardaría en ir, subió a la habitación a cambiarse ese horror de ropa y ponerse algo mejor. Cuando abrió el baúl no dudo en coger un vestido corto ligero, perfecto para estar en casa. Se puso unas zapatillas y bajo al salón. Severus la esperaba sentado, en cuanto entro por el marco de la puerta giro su cabeza y sin poder reprimirlo dio un repaso general al atuendo que traía ahora, ella se dio cuenta de ello y solo siguió andando.

Se sentó en el otro sillón y espero a que el hablara.

-Sidney yo...-respiro profundo tratando de ordenar lo que quería decir-El caso es...que, bueno.

-¿Severus?-la miro-¿Quieres que me marche? ¿Es eso no?

-No-se apresuro a decir el-No es eso. No quiero que vuelvas a esa casa quiero que eso te quede claro-ella asintió y le dejo continuar-Pero sin duda tenemos que poner al corriente a alguien.

-¿Por qué? Que importa, si a los que debería importarles estoy segura de que no les molesta.

-No digas eso. Aún así sigues siendo su hija y...

-Y soy mayor de edad, legalmente puedo abandonar mi casa y nadie puede impedirme volver.

-Lo sé-completo el-Pero eso no quita que ellos se preocupen y estén buscándote.

-Te aseguro que no.

* * *

Tras el silencio algo incomodo Severus se atrevió a continuar con aquello que había pensado.

-El caso es que pienso que deberías avisar a alguien, decirle que estas bien y que no se preocupen. Al menos así tranquilizarías el ambiente. Obviamente no querrás avisar directamente a tus padres pero si tienes a alguien en quien confíes y que creas que puede decirle el mensaje deberías hacerlo.

Ella se levanto del sillón y fue hasta las piernas de Severus donde se sentó mientras le tomaba dulcemente de la cara y repartía besos por ella.

-Por qué no mejor nos olvidamos de eso ¿Mmm?-susurro ella tratando de hacerle dejar el tema.

Severus tenía experiencia y sabía que ella estaba tratando de negarse y que él no hablara más de ello, pero él tampoco iba a rendirse tan fácilmente. A pesar de que sus manos estuvieran acariciando sus piernas llegando hasta el borde del vestido.

-Sidney-dijo sobre su mejilla-Solo eso.

En esa ocasión fue él quien utilizo su juego y comenzó a besarla empezando por su oreja y bajando lentamente por su cuello, ojala todas las torturas fueran así.

-Está bien-respondió entrecortadamente ella.

El no estaba seguro de que lo hubiera dicho en serio así que la miro a los ojos y pudo comprobar que detrás del rubor y excitación por lo que le había hecho se escondía la sinceridad.

-Mandaré un mensaje a mi padrino-dijo ella y antes de que pudiera responderle ella dijo-Pero, no ahora. Mañana cuando me levante, te lo prometo.

No tuvo más remedio que aceptar su trato, echaba tanto de menos sus labios, sus caricias y su cuerpo que no tenía la mente para negociar acuerdos, ¡al diablo con ellos! Esa piel era tan suave, Severus sabia ahora porque no le satisfacía acostarse con otras, ninguna tenía su piel, ni sus rasgos, ni su olor. Ninguna sabia como ella, ni era tan dulce y ansiosa. Ninguna se entregaba a él, salvo ella. Eso la hacía única, por eso le gustaba tanto.

Sus manos recorrían sus piernas y se adentraban por debajo del vestido acariciando sus muslos y rozando intencionadamente su ropa interior. Podía sentir como su temperatura ascendía a medida que subía, notaba la calidez entre ellas. Mientras se dedicaba a jugar con su cuello, pasando su lengua y sus dientes desde su delicada mandíbula hasta sus hombros. Bajo los suaves mordiscos volvía de nuevo a saber lo que era la garganta de Sidney respirando con dificultad, como le costaba cada vez más tragar saliva mientras el lamia su piel, Severus comprobaba como esa pasión que tenían ambos no se había apagado a pesar del paso del verano. Tanto él como ella seguían tan interesados el uno por el otro como lo estaban y el creía que podría ser capaz de mantener una relación así y que ella podría seguir interesada en él a largo plazo. Jamás había pensado en algo como eso, sin embargo ahora notaba que era posible y que no era difícil.

* * *

Ansiaba tanto tenerlo que creyó que cuando estuviera en sus brazos ella seria la que dominaría la situación, pero ahora estaba sorprendida. Severus siempre solía ser el que ponía los límites, el que decía que no era el momento, el que se resistía hasta que ella lograba traspasar. Pero ahora no, ahora era él quien parecía tan desesperado por tenerla que no se contentaba con un simple beso. Sus manos acariciando sus piernas y adentrándose centímetros más arriba eran un claro indicador, pero la insistencia con la que atacaba su cuello era lo que más la sorprendía. Se sentía tan bien sentirse así de deseada por el que olvidaba sus propias ganas de saborearle y de sentirle para perderse en esas sensaciones que él le daba. Sus ojos llevaban varios minutos cerrados mientras le permitía acceder a su cuello, inconscientemente su cabeza se inclinaba hacia atrás permitiéndole aún más el acceso hasta ella. Pero cuando sintió como su mano se posaba en su cuello sujetándola y la otra cesaba su contacto en su pierna se sintió desorientada, segundos después noto las frías yemas de sus dedos sobre su hombro, apenas rozándola. Retirando lentamente una de las tiras de su vestido y deslizando su borde hasta dejar un pecho al aire.

No le dio tiempo ni siquiera a abrir los ojos porque en ese momento su boca se había trasladado de sus hombros hasta el seno. Y ahora esa insistencia y pasión le importaban aún menos que antes. En cuanto sintió como sus labios la apresaban y jugaban con el pecho respirar parecía una tarea complicada. De sus labios brotaban suaves gemidos mientras sentía la lengua de el que parecía tan ansiosa lamiendo y chupando. Lo único que pudo hacer fue acariciar su cuello, tocar su pelo, atraerle hacia ella, demostrarle cuanto le gustaba lo que él le hacía y lo que era capaz de hacerla sentir.

Abrió sus ojos y disfruto con la visión que tenia ante ella, podía ser lo más erótico que había visto. En ese momento no tenia vergüenza ni dudas, dejo de apoyarse en su mano y se inclino hacia él, vio como él la miro sin entender lo que pretendía y decidió darle una pista. Bajo la otra tira del vestido y ella misma se encargo de bajárselo dejando el otro pecho al aire, Severus contemplaba la escena y Sidney cogió su otra mano y la guio por encima de su ropa hasta posarla sobre el seno, apretando sobre la suya, indicando lo que quería. No le hizo falta decir nada más porque el enseguida lo comprendió y siguió devorando con su boca mientras que la otra mano amasaba el otro.

* * *

Joder esa chica cada vez lo sorprendía más, estaba tan concentrado en lamer y jugar con su pecho que cuando la mano de ella cogió la suya y lo guio por su cuerpo se sintió sorprendido. No imaginaba que ella tuviera la confianza para indicarle lo que quería, sin embargo así fue, y le gustaba. Le gustaba saber lo que quería, lo que le excitaba y como se sentía. La sensación de tocarla mientras ella lo guiaba sobre su mano era fantástica.

Pero Severus no sabía que la cosa iba a quedar así, su mano pronto volvió a tomar la suya y la guio por su vestido lentamente hasta su final. Una vez en sus piernas la llevo hasta sus muslos, arriba y despacio, sintió como abría ligeramente sus piernas y supo a lo que quería llegar. Sintió su ropa interior y como ella le obligaba a frotarla. Durante unos instantes ni siquiera sabía quien estaba haciendo el que, lo único que supo fue que la tela se aparto y sus dedos y los de ella estaban acariciando su intimidad. Estaba tan húmeda cuando rozo sus yemas en el interior que hizo que su propia erección empapara un poco su ropa.

Se removió un poco del sillón tratando de acomodarse y llevo la otra mano que tenia libre hasta sus pantalones, frotando su miembro y tratando de darle espacio, de repente sentía un calor abrasador y no sabía qué hacer para apagarlo.

Tomo su mano y se le ocurrió una idea, comenzó el a guiarla, quería verla tocarse, dejo de lamer sus pechos y concentro su atención en sus labios. Ese no era un beso delicado, era tan apasionado que notaba sus hinchados labios contra los suyos moviendo sus lenguas para encontrarse. Había tanta humedad en ellas como la que sentía Severus en sus dedos, mientras sentía como ella accedía y se acariciaba el cogió sus dedos e hizo que ella misma se internara mientras el ponía el ritmo.

* * *

Sidney reconocía que se había tocado varias veces, sobre todo desde que descubrió lo maravilloso del sexo junto a Severus. No había alcanzado tanto placer como el que él le daba pero se sentía satisfecha. Sus fantasías y los recuerdos la habían ayudado este tiempo de ausencia a satisfacerse a sí misma, sin embargo no había disfrutado tanto como ahora. Lo estaba haciendo ella pero sin embargo era mucho mejor. No sabía si por el hecho de estar tan excitada, porque estaba con él o porque era él quien la estaba guiando e indicando que hacer. No hacía falta palabras, sus manos eran suficientes, sentía lo que quería y el sentía lo que ella quería y lo hacía. Sus dedos estaban sobre su mano, empujándola, ayudándola a sentir aún más. Era tan extraordinario que sus piernas se abrían más inconscientemente.

Sus dientes jugaban con sus labios y su lengua jugaba con la de él, enredándose y frotándose ansiosas, deseando sentir más el uno del otro.

* * *

Toc, toc, toc.

* * *

Severus sintió unos golpes, pero estaba tan concentrado que ni siquiera les dio importancia, no sabía si eran reales o imaginarios, y tampoco le importaba. Pero a los pocos segundos una nueva tanda de ellos le hizo abrir los ojos. ¡Joder! ¿No había otro momento para llamar? Los golpes no eran imaginarios y alguien estaba llamando a su puerta. No podía arriesgarse a no contestar ¿y si aparecían en su salón? Estaba claro que no quería arriesgarse a ello así que haciendo uso de todo el autocontrol que pudo paro de besarla y de acariciarla. Cuando ella abrió los ojos ambos se quedaron en silencio y los golpes volvieron a sonar, esta vez ella también los escucho y en seguida sus ojos pasaron de la excitación y el deseo a la sorpresa y la duda.

-¿Esperas a alguien?-le pregunto en voz baja.

-No, pero será mejor que abra-contesto Severus en el mismo tono.

Sidney se levanto de sus piernas y se puso en pie, acomodo de nuevo su vestido tapándose y Severus se levanto dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, antes de salir del salón la hizo una seña para que se quedase quieta y en silencio.

Fue hacia la puerta y abrió con cautela.

-¿Acaso esta es tu forma de recibir invitados?-dijo una voz tras abrir la puerta con la varita apuntando hacia la persona.

-No esperaba recibir visitas-contesto Severus tras abrir un poco más, la persona lo miro como esperando por algo y Severus no tuvo otra que decirle-Pasa Lucius.

Abrió la puerta un poco más y el mago entro. Se puso rápidamente delante de él para impedirle el paso y llevarle hacia la cocina.

-¿Ahora recibes a tus invitados en la cocina Severus? ¿Desde cuándo han decaído tus modales?-pregunto el rubio con sorna.

-Donde recibo a mis invitados es cosa mía Lucius, además estos para serlo deberían anunciar su presencia con antelación.

Ambos hombres estaban parados en medio del pasillo, Lucius escrutaba a Severus tratando de encontrar el porqué de su conducta. Severus trataba de evitar que el descubriera a la chica. Se miraron unos instantes y finalmente Severus dijo.

-Está bien, vayamos hacia el salón si tanto lo deseas-lo dijo en un tono ligeramente más alto, trataba de avisar a Sidney para que esta se escondiera o saliera de allí a toda prisa.

No sabía si habría entendido al mensaje pero rogaba por ello, no quería que Lucius la viera ni que ella viera al mago. En ambos casos tendría mucho que explicar y trataba de evitarlo. Camino guiando al otro mago, cuando entró al salón se quedo mirando unos microsegundos y vio como ella estaba tras la puerta. Se puso delante de ella ocultándola lo mejor que podía y espero a que el rubio entrara, este lo hizo segundos después y fue directo hacia el interior. Severus aprovecho el instante para apartarse y que ella saliera rápidamente, y eso fue lo que paso.

Pero no contaron con que el rubio los vio.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy se percato en cuanto Severus abrió la puerta de su extraño comportamiento. Snape era extraño sí, pero ese día estaba siendo demasiado frio y distante, como si quisiera evitarlo a toda costa. Cuando no le permitió el paso al salón se quedo totalmente extrañado y supo que tenía razones para pensar en lo raro de su comportamiento ese día. Por eso insistió, quería ver lo que ocultaba, porque eso tenía que ser, estaba ocultando algo. ¿Por qué sino negarle el paso? Cuando lo miro desafiante y logro que este aceptara sonrió cuando se dio la vuelta para guiarle. Noto como le estaba bloqueando el paso, Lucius no era tonto, por eso mismo fue despacio, tratando de descubrir que pasaba. Segundos después de que el entrara al salón lo hizo él y tras revisar su salón de una pasada y ver que no había nada se relajo y camino hacia el interior. Sin embargo no se fue a sentar, se giro rápidamente y fue cuando lo vio.

Una chica, eso era lo que estaba escondiendo el desgraciado de Severus. ¡¿Quien lo diría?! No escondía algo, sino a alguien. Pudo ver que se trataba de alguien joven y por su físico muy bonita. Solo alcanzo a verla de espaldas pero fue suficiente, desvió su mirada tratando de no mostrar ningún gesto y se centro en la estantería. Quería descubrir que se traía Severus y quien era esa chica.

* * *

-¿A qué has venido Lucius?-pregunto Severus tras cerrar la puerta y girarse, viendo como Lucius examinaba sus libros.

-Buenas noches a ti también querido amigo.

Lucius se giro y Snape quedo tan impasible como pudo esperando su respuesta.

-Es cortesía atender a los invitados ofreciéndoles algo de beber-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa irónica.

Severus supo que lo estaba haciendo aposta, sin embargo no quería perder más tiempo.

-¿Por qué no mejor dices lo que tengas que decir y te marchas?

-Menudo carácter, solo he venido a avisarte de que Greyback ha fracasado en su misión así que el señor delegará la tarea en ti.

-Muy bien-contesto secamente él.

-Sin embargo...esto no quiere decir nada. No creas que esto significa que confía en ti, tendrás que demostrarle algo más.

-Lo que signifique o no me trae sin cuidado, al único al que debo lealtad es a él, no a ti. Quizá quien debería estar preocupado eres tú.

-¿Yo?-sonrió Lucius mientras juagaba con su bastón-Para nada, el señor oscuro sabe bien en quien confiar. Las...pruebas de, lealtad...las pone a aquellos que considera ¿cómo decirlo? Prescindibles.

Durante unos segundos Severus se trago toda su rabia y trato de calmarse, de nada servía pagarlo con él.

-¿Algo más?

-No, solo vine a advertirte, nada más.

-Bien, ahora si me disculpas...-Severus se apresuro en abrir la puerta y mostrarle la salida.

-Uh ¡Cuanta prisa! ¿Me pregunto por qué?-dijo irónicamente Lucius avanzando hacia él hasta quedar frente a frente.

-No tengo prisa pero me gusta emplear mi tiempo en algo valioso no en conversaciones inútiles.

-Estoy seguro de ello Severus-ladeo su cabeza mirándole fijamente-Por cierto, la próxima vez que estés ocupado con una chica solamente tienes que decírmelo, no hace falta que la ocultes.

Maldito imbécil, lo sabía, sabía que había alguien con él, lo había visto. ¿Cómo salir ahora de esa situación?

-No te preocupes-continuo Lucius-Si yo estuviera con una puta tan bonita también me gustaría emplear bien mi tiempo. Severus-dijo el rubio a modo de despedida y salió del salón avanzando por el pasillo y abandonando la casa.

* * *

No solo ese estúpido se atrevía a venir a su casa como le viniera en gana, a exigirle un trato cortes y a venir a advertirle, sino que llamaba puta a una chica que ni siquiera conocía. ¡Esto era el colmo! De muy mala gana Severus se dirigió hacia el piso de arriba asegurando de nuevo la casa para que no hubiera más interrupciones. Cuando subió las escaleras y llego hasta el piso de arriba vio como la puerta de la habitación de sus padres estaba cerrada, no sabía si entrar o no, cerró los ojos y se quedo con la mano en la puerta, al abrirlos de nuevo la retiro y se fue hasta su habitación. Otra noche más de tortura.

* * *

Tras salir corriendo del salón Sidney se interno en su habitación y no se movió de ella, trato de escuchar la conversación pero no se escuchaba nada. Espero pacientemente y tras un rato escucho como se cerraba una puerta, luego escucho pasos y estos de detuvieron frente a su puerta. Esperaba que fuera Severus y que abriera la puerta, sin embargo no lo hizo. Escucho los pasos alejarse y el sonido de una puerta cerrarse.

Estaba molesta ¿Cómo Severus podía pasar de ser tan agresivo y pasional a un tempano de hielo e ignorarla? Acaso solo había estado excitada ella, no, no lo creía. Se tumbo en la cama y pensó en ello tratando de reprimir las ganas de gritar que tenia. No quería darle el gusto, no quería ser ella la que se arrastrara. Frustrada se dirigió hasta su baúl y se puso el camisón que llevaba para dormir, de mala gana se fue a la cama.

* * *

Pasaban las horas y no pegaba ojo, no había conseguido relajarse ni un segundo. Daba vueltas y vueltas y a su mente venia su imagen. Bastardo. ¿Por qué no puedo sacarte de mi mente como tú lo haces conmigo? Se preguntaba mentalmente Sidney. Estaba arropada y le molestaba, retiro las mantas y aun así seguía molesta. Bufo y se incorporo, no encontraba otra solución. Se levanto de la cama y fue hasta la puerta, la abrió con sigilo y salió al pasillo caminando cuidadosamente para no hacer ruido. La casa estaba en completo silencio, siguió avanzando y llego hasta la puerta de su habitación. Se quedo frente a ella y espero mientras escuchaba si había algún ruido del interior. Ninguno, perfecto. Giro el pomo muy despacio y consiguió abrir la puerta sin hacer ningún ruido. La habitación estaba en penumbra, solo se distinguía por la luz que entraba de la ventana. Podía distinguir la cama y un bulto en ella, entro y empujo la puerta aunque sin cerrarla. Se acerco hasta la cama y pudo ver como Severus estaba arropado en un revoltijo de sabanas dejando partes de su cuerpo desnudo a la vista. Sonrió, el mal genio se le había pasado al momento.

* * *

**Buenas! Maldita interrupción no? jajajaja, vamos soy yo y creo que le tiro algo a la cabeza para que dejen de llamar a la puerta! xd.**

**Como siempre gracias a todos por la lectura y por sus comentarios! ^_^**

**Alexza me alegro que se captara la furia que tenia la pobre contenida y quien mejor para cuidarla que Sev =P**

**Sevsnap me alegro que leas la historia, que te este gustando y que te hayas decidido a comentar, gracias =) solo puedo decir que esto de que a Sidney le oculten las cosas no va a traer nada bueno.**

**A esa persona (creo que de Brasil?) me alegro que estes enganchada y que te este gustando =)**

**P.D. = He subido de nuevo el anterior capítulo porque se me olvido curarle las manos a nuestra Sidney xd, perdón por el despiste, tan solo son unas lineas más pero para quien quiera pues ahi lo tiene,, nuestro Sev curándola.**

**Estoy ahora mismo escribiendo la continuación, paciencia!, por cierto voy a escribir otro fic para un reto os iré comentando por si quereis echarle un vistazo! Saludos! ^_^ **


	42. Eres especial para mi

**Nada de lo que aparece aqui me pertenece (excepto la protagonista) personajes, lugares, etc. son obra de JK Rowling.**

**Advertencia: En este capítulo aparece contenido sexual, leer bajo vuestra responsabilidad.**

* * *

**Eres especial...para mi.**

Avanzo por el otro extremo y con todo el cuidado se metió en su cama. Se quedo mirándole unos segundos, estaba tan relajado que le gustaba verle así. Las ganas con las que había entrado al dormitorio ahora se debatían entre dejarle dormido y acostarse a su lado o...poner la cosa algo más interesante.

Iba a ser una chica buena, lo iba a ser, se acostaría a su lado y dormiría sin hacer nada. Pero como todas las buenas intenciones fracasan esta no iba a ser una excepción. Severus, que estaba tumbado de lado, se movió recostándose sobre su espalda. La visión de su pecho con sudor y lo que el movimiento de la sabana había revelado dejando una vista magnifica de la entrepierna del hombre pudieron más que las buenas intenciones.

Se movió hacia él y acaricio con sus dedos desde su cara, pasando por su cuello, bajando por su pecho y terminando en las piernas. Un murmullo salió de la boca de Severus, ella lo miraba en parte deseando que se despertara y por otra no, disfrutaba con ello. Recorría las gotas de sudor como siguiendo su trayectoria, admirando su terso y firme pecho, sabia donde estaban sus cicatrices pero observaba como a las anteriores se habían unido algunas más. ¿Dónde diablos se las había hecho? En ese momento no era su principal preocupación, fue bajando hasta estar entre sus piernas, se inclino y comenzó a besar su ombligo. Suave, como una caricia, rodeaba la zona y al ver que el no había despertado aunque si comenzaba a hacerlo su amiguito decidió ser algo más insistente. Lamio la zona, despacio, saboreando su piel y sintiendo en ocasiones el sabor salado del sudor. Su pálida piel comenzaba a erizarse y sintió como el se movía, como buscando su contacto. Siguió lamiendo encontrándose con sus oblicuos y miro hacia su cara, seguía dormido pero ahora parecía con el gesto serio, su ceño estaba fruncido. ¿Que estaría soñando?

Siguió bajando y rozo con sus manos sus piernas, las cuales parecían tensarse ante su paso, tenía ante sí a ese hombre tan atractivo ante ella, desnudo y dormido ¿Qué otra cosa mejor podía hacer? Sonrió y se inclino de nuevo tomando entre sus manos su miembro, caliente y comenzando a endurecerse poco a poco. Se acerco hasta la punta y decidida comenzó a lamer.

* * *

Tenía el sueño ligero, era cierto, así que en cuanto sintió el movimiento de la cama supo que había alguien más ahí. No le hizo falta abrir los ojos para saber que era ella. Su aroma le llegaba e inundaba sus fosas nasales como si de un bálsamo se tratara. Decidió hacerse el dormido y esperar a que ella se tumbara junto a él, espero pero ella parecía inmóvil. Se movió para que ella no fijara atención en su rostro y notara que no estaba dormido. Espero a que ella se tumbara pero no lo hizo, sintió como le miraba, sus ojos parecían atravesarlo, y entonces lo sintió, el contacto de sus dedos sobre su piel. ¡No! eso era lo que menos necesitaba ahora. Desnudo, en su cama, con ella acariciándole. Sentía como acariciaba su pecho y trataba de controlarse. Cuando sintió que paro lo agradeció, podía hacerse el dormido pero no podía controlar que ciertas partes de su cuerpo no reaccionaran ante los estímulos.

Escucho como se movía y la cosa fue peor ¿estaba entre sus piernas? Si, lo estaba. Instantes después sintió sus labios en su ombligo y tenso su mandíbula de inmediato, al sentir su lengua sobre su piel sus manos se tensaron y se obligo a no responder, a apagar su deseo de atraerla hacia sí y hacerla el amor salvajemente. Pero el no mandaba sobre su cuerpo y este estaba reaccionando. Sus manos acariciaban sus piernas que estaban como la gelatina al notar la cercanía de la chica a esa zona. No, por favor, no lo hagas, rogaba mentalmente Severus, detente ahora y aún me podre controlar. Al sentir sus manos rodeándolo pensó que ella pararía pero su lengua fue demasiado. ¿Cómo no reaccionar ante eso? Incluso aunque quisiera no podría. Su boca siguió y se perdió a lo largo de su longitud, explorando y lamiendo. Su respiración se hizo más pesada y su pecho se oprimía. Sentía fuego a cada pasada. Sin soportar un segundo más llevo su mano hasta la cabeza de ella, acariciándola y apresando su cabello.

Levanto su cabeza y la miro, ella le miraba aunque aún seguía ocupada satisfaciéndole, ¡Merlín! esos ojos, su mirada a pesar de la oscuridad reflejaba ese deseo. El mismo que había visto en otras ocasiones en sus ojos o el mismo que había sentido el horas antes en su salón. Temía que no le gustara y sin embargo al mirarla supo que estaba equivocado. Nunca se lo había pedido por ese temor a pesar de que fuera una faceta del sexo que le encantara. Ahora estaba disfrutándolo con ella y se sentía tan bien.

Su mano guiaba a la chica y le hacía saber lo que quería, ella lo hacía a la perfección, si sus manos no estaban acariciando su miembro estaban ocupadas en acariciar su torso o las piernas. Cualquier cosa que pudiera excitarle aún más, y lo conseguía. Acariciaba su pelo, la apretaba junto a él y su calidez le enviaba el mejor de los estímulos. Sus labios envolviéndolo y su lengua jugando y lamiendo, alternando el ritmo, desde uno lento saboreando todo hasta uno más rápido haciendo crecer más su erección.

-¡Joder!-dijo Severus cuando una de las veces chupo con más presión haciendo creerle que se derramaría en ese mismo momento.

Su mano ya no era suficiente y empujaba su cadera contra ella, levantaba su cabeza y cada vez que la miraba se excitaba mucho más. Si seguía así no aguantaría mucho tiempo más así, disfruto un poco más de esa sensación y la aparto de ahí con algo de fuerza tirando del pelo.

La miro y vio como limpiaba su boca con la mano.

-¿Te he despertado?-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Sin soportarlo más la atrajo hacia él, se dio la vuelta y la dejo debajo mientras el retenía sus muñecas.

-Has despertado más cosas-contesto con la voz ronca él.

Devoro sus labios y se adentro en su boca, reclamando cada parte de ella. Cuando sus manos tocaron la tela del camisón sonrió con malicia y al instante tiro de el rasgándolo y dejándola sin nada, salvo sus braguitas. Ahora fue él quien se situó entre sus piernas y dejando la delicadeza a un lado se las quito en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Arrodillado en la cama la atrajo hacia sí situándola encima de el. Sujeto su cadera y la embistió con fuerza ganándose un fuerte agarre en su espalda y un mordisco en su hombro. No le molestaba, al contrario, le gustaba. La abrazo y siguió meciéndola sobre él, haciéndolo cada vez con más fuerza mientras escuchaba sus gemidos mezclados con los suyos. De nuevo sentía ese fuego en su cuerpo, ese cosquilleo en su vientre, las ganas de no parar, de tenerla por siempre entre sus brazos. Lo que las otras no habían conseguido, despertar ese deseo y ansiedad por adentrar en ella y ser dueño de cada parte de su cuerpo y de su ser. Su boca recorría sus hombros, su cuello y su cara y sus manos la espalda por la que comenzaban a caer algunas gotas de sudor. Amasaba su trasero guiándolo en ese vaivén, haciendo que se moviera más.

Ella estaba abrazada a él, recorriendo su espalda y dejándose guiar, Severus notaba la ansiedad y la fuerza con la que acariciaba su piel, notaba como vibraba con cada embestida. Se separo un poco de él y guio una de sus manos hasta su cuello mientras que la otra acariciaba su torso descendiendo hasta llegar a su intimidad y comenzaba a acariciarla. Sin duda se había dado cuenta que el pronto llegaría y quería hacerlo junto a él. La miro unos segundos mientras volvía a adueñarse de su boca y apagaba sus gemidos en ella. Lo que no se podía evitar era el ya muy sonoro ruido de la cama, el chirrido de los muelles y la madera a cada movimiento que hacían. Pero en ese momento a ambos les daba igual ese ruido, lo único que ansiaban era sentirse el uno al otro.

En un impulso se abalanzo sobre ella dejando sus piernas en sus hombros y adentrándose todo lo que podía, cada vez más rápido y más fuerte. Perdía el control, sentía que sus manos se quedaban sin circulación de tanto apretar la almohada. De su boca solo salían graves gemidos pero cuando escucho como ella le incitaba a seguir más se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Te gusta?-dijo junto a su oreja.

Al instante vio como ella asentía.

-He hecho una pregunta, y me gusta que me respondan-dijo mientras seguían haciéndolo y el cogía su cara guiándola hasta la suya para que le mirase-¿Te gusta?

-Si... ¡Joder Severus sabes que si!

Satisfecho sonrió.

-Una señorita como usted diciendo esas cosas tan sucias, tendré que emplearme a fondo.

Y lo hizo, nunca antes había disfrutado del sexo como ahora, le importaba muy poco si rompían esa cama o si ninguno de los dos salía de la cama mañana o en toda la semana. Siguió moviéndose incluso cuando sintió como su interior se apretaba y le envolvía con más calor. Los golpes del cabecero contra la pared indicaban la fiereza con la que ambos se expresaban. Esa pasión contenida durante todo el verano. No pudo más, con un ronco gemido exploto en su interior dejando su cuerpo paralizado.

Se sentía de gelatina, si en esos momentos tuviera que levantarse se caería, estaba seguro, pero no quería dejarla, no quería marcharse de su lado. Se quedo unos segundos en su interior, descansando apoyando su frente contra la suya y calmando sus latidos.

-Eres especial...para mí-dijo en un susurro el contra sus labios antes de besarlos y de besar su frente.

Rodo y se apoyo en su espalda llevándose consigo a ella, no quería distanciarse de su cuerpo, quería seguir sintiendo ese calor y que ella sintiera el suyo. Parecían piezas, encajaban a la perfección, sin errores. Perfecto. De nuevo esa sensación llenándole su pecho, era relajante, se sentía en paz, tranquilo y lleno. Solo ella lograba eso. Beso de nuevo su frente y se quedo dormido junto a ella. Esa noche había conocido lo que era el amor en esa casa.

* * *

Sus brazos se sentían tan bien, eran protectores, le encantaba sentirse así entre ellos. Por eso cuando se despertó esa mañana y seguía allí la sonrisa apareció y todo pareció más fácil. Severus no tardo en despertar y como ella lo hizo con una sonrisa a la que siguió un delicado beso y unas caricias por su cara. Sus cuerpos seguían unidos y sin arropar, no le importaba, solo estar junto a él.

-Buenos días-dijo él.

-Lo serán cuando me vuelvas a hacer sentir lo de anoche-no escondió su sonrisa y vio como el rostro de ese impasible hombre se iluminaba y le devolvía la sonrisa.

-Lo haré, y tú lo harás en mí. Pero antes es mejor desayunar.

Perezosamente dejo de agarrarle y se estiro en la cama. Sintió como si hubiera montado en escoba durante días y días. Gemidos de dolor se escapan y el reía aunque pudo escuchar como al levantarse también gimió. Seguro que estaba dolorido como ella. Era un salvaje pero le gustaba, no se iba a quejar por ello. Cogió la sabana y se cubrió, fue hacia la ventana y descorrió un poco las cortinas.

* * *

El cuarto ese día se veía mejor, no sabía cómo ni porque o quizás fuera porque acababa de despertarse de un humor increíble, pero hasta le gustaba ese cuarto. Sonrió ante lo absurdo de la idea y ni siquiera trato de impedir a Sidney que abriera más las cortinas. Le gustaba.

Dejo de pensar en ello y volvió a la realidad lentamente, tomo sus ropas y se vistió, alcanzo la varita y camino hasta ella, vestida con la sabana enroscada a su cuerpo, se veía tan preciosa.

-Si mal no recuerdo tienes algo que hacer-comento como quien no quiere la cosa Severus.

-¿La cama?-contesto ella.

-No, algo más importante.

-¿Ducharme?

Volvió a negar.

-Avisa a tu padrino-vio la cara de fastidio y dijo-Lo prometiste.

-Está bien ¿pero por qué no mejor después de desayunar?

Ella lo miraba tratando de ablandarlo pero él no iba a ceder de nuevo, derrotada asintió y Severus se encamino hacia la mesa de su cuarto donde saco pergamino, pluma y tinta.

-Ten, escribe el mensaje y luego puedes enviarlo con mi lechuza.

Salió del cuarto dejando a la joven espacio y privacidad para escribir y descendió las escaleras con una sonrisa, la primera vez que sonreía completamente feliz en esa casa. De buen humor entro en la cocina y se puso a preparar el desayuno.

* * *

"_Remus, estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí. Te mando el mensaje para que nadie se preocupe. En unos días volveré a Hogwarts. Todo está bien, no pasa nada. Besos, Sidney_"

Le parecía lo suficiente para avisar de que estaba bien y de sus planes. No tenia que avisar de donde estaba ni con quien. Ato el pergamino a la lechuza de Severus y partió de inmediato hacia su destino. Mientras tanto ella fue directa hacia el baño y comenzó una larga ducha para quitar todo el sudor que tenía acumulado.

* * *

Tras ducharse pudo ver su imagen en el espejo, a pesar de todo se sentía bien, feliz. Estaba junto a la persona que quería y esta le dijo anoche por primera vez algo más que palabras de deseo. "Eres especial...para mi" eso había dicho el. Se sentía muy bien, como si esas palabras la llenaran. Volvió al cuarto donde estaba su baúl y saco de el unos pantalones cortos y una camisa, se puso las zapatillas y dejo su pelo húmedo que se secara por sí solo. Bajo las escaleras y se dirigió hacia la cocina, con una sonrisa giró el pomo.

-Severus he estado pensando...

Mierda. ¿Por qué Severus no la había advertido de aquello? Agradecía no haber hablado más ni haber bajado a la cocina con la toalla o desnuda. Que Albus Dumbledore estuviera sentado en la cocina de la casa de Severus y la viese entrar ya era de por sí algo malo, hubiera sido peor si lo hubiera hecho ligera de ropa.

-Buenos días Señorita Potter-dijo inmediatamente el anciano director.

Reacciono lo más rápido que pudo y avanzo hasta quedar frente a el tendiéndole la mano.

-Director que sorpresa verle.

-Más sorpresa me llevo yo de verla aquí créame-contesto Dumbledore con un doble sentido que solo el comprendió.

Miro unos instantes a Severus, el cual había retomado su rol serio e impasible.

-¿Puede tomar asiento?-le indico el director señalando una silla frente a él-¿Me permites tutearte? No me gustan las formalidades-comento con una sonrisa.

-Claro Director-dijo ella tras sentarse frente a él.

-Albus, solo Albus ¿Qué te apetece desayunar?

Sin duda no creía que el director de Hogwarts hubiera venido a la casa de Severus para servirle el desayuno a ella, esto era demasiado raro, el estaba siendo demasiado amable, probablemente quiere algo, la cuestión es el qué.

-Un café por favor-contesto amablemente ella.

El anciano hizo aparecer tres tazas y en unos instantes Severus llego con la cafetera sirviendo las tazas.

Sidney miraba la escena sin decir nada, observaba a Severus tenso en su asiento en medio del director y ella. Dumbledore parecía relajado, eso la ponía más nerviosa. No se atrevía a hablar pero esperaba que alguien hablara de una vez.

-Me imagino que te estarás preguntando el motivo de mi visita-dijo de repente Albus.

-Sinceramente no creo que venir a preparar desayunos sea un pasatiempo que tenga-contesto ella con una sonrisa.

-No, lo cierto es que no-contesto el al comentario-Es un tema delicado la verdad. Tus padres me informaron de lo ocurrido.

Dejo la taza en la mesa provocando un fuerte ruido.

-Tranquila, no vengo a llevarte a la fuerza a ningún lado-la miro sobre sus gafas de media luna-Te lo aseguro.

-Puedo preguntarte ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

-La lechuza con la que le enviaste el mensaje a tu padrino, estaba reunido con él cuando llego con el mensaje y supe quien era su dueño. Supuse que estarías por tanto aquí.

Se relajo un poco más pero no pudo evitar seguir escuchándole con recelo.

-Me contaron su versión de los hechos de ese día y estoy terriblemente disgustado con el comportamiento de tu padre, no debió hacerlo. James esta devastado, al igual que Lily. Las personas cometen errores, somos humanos y no somos perfectos, tus padres te quieren, solo desean lo mejor para ti no tengas duda de ello. Sé como debes sentirte pero...

-¿Qué sabe cómo me siento? Que sabes cómo me siento dices Albus-repitió de nuevo lentamente mirándole con enfado-James y Lily Potter, aquellos que dicen ser mis padres solo se han dedicado a amargarme cada minuto de existencia, tanto en casa como en Hogwarts. Hasta ahora había tolerado todas sus estupideces porque a pesar de faltarme el respeto con ellas nunca habían traspasado la barrera. Pero esa noche lo hicieron, puede que el que me pegara fuera James pero Lily no hizo absolutamente nada, nada, por impedirlo. En ese momento perdieron el derecho a llamarme hija. Y tú, ¿pretendes venir aquí a decirme que ellos están arrepentidos y desconsolados? Albus, a otros con ese cuento porque yo ya he leído bastantes. ¡Sabrías como me siento si la persona que te dio la vida te abofeteara! ¡Sabrías como me siento cuando la persona que te dio la vida gritara en tu cara que se avergüenza de que lleves su sangre! ¡Sabrías como me siento cuando la única forma con la que se comunican contigo es a gritos! Entonces, y solo entonces, podrás decir que sabes cómo me siento.

* * *

No se dio cuenta hasta entonces cuanta rabia tenia acumulada en su interior, mientras dijo todo aquello se había levantado del asiento para inclinarse sobre la mesa y quedar frente a la cara del director. Prácticamente escupiendo con furia cada palabra. Que viniera aquí con esa hipocresía haciéndole creer todas esas cosas era lo último para colmar el vaso, por ahí no pasaba.

-Es cierto, no he pasado por ello. Pero sé muy bien lo que es que te partan el corazón. La situación con tus padres ha hecho eso en vosotros, en vuestra relación. Os ha separado, habéis llegado a un punto en que solo os comunicáis desde el rencor y eso es lo peor que podéis hacer. Tenéis el juicio nublado por la ira, diciendo cosas que realmente no sentís. Estoy seguro de que quieres a tus padres, como ellos te quieren a ti.

-Albus-lo corto de inmediato ella-Hemos conversado muchas veces sobre ello. Eres un excelente director de colegio, limítate a ello. La relación que yo tenga con esas personas no es de la incumbencia de nadie. En pocos meses habré terminado mis estudios, con suerte trabajaré en el ministerio, en cuanto salga de la escuela me llevaré todas mis cosas hacia otro lado y comenzaré con mi vida. Lejos de ellos.

Los hombres se quedaron en silencio, escuchando cada palabra que ella decía. La verdad es que desde que la relación comenzó a empeorar ese era el plan que tenia establecido para su vida, sin embargo el saber que ahora lo tendría que realizar si o si la hacía sentirse como al borde de un precipicio, pero ella tenía claro que no iba a volverse atrás.

-Permite que te diga algo-dijo tímidamente el anciano-En ese corazón ¿no hay espacio para todos los buenos momentos que has pasado junto a ellos? ¿Para todas las cosas buenas que han hecho y has hecho por ellos? ¿No hay espacio para tu hermano?

Se quedo callada, sabía que Dumbledore se caracterizaba por decir las cosas justas que en ese momento necesitaban oír las personas. Por encontrar la pieza que desarmaba la torre. La sabiduría junto con la experiencia de la vida eran una de las armas más poderosas que podía tener un hombre, empleada de un buen modo podían hacer cosas mayores que la magia.

-Yo sé que lo hay, confió en ti. Debajo de esa capa gélida se esconde una persona maravillosa, una persona que solo desea que la quieran tanto como quiere ella a los demás. Una persona que desea volver a los tiempos en los que todo era más sencillo. Estas a tiempo de ello. No te pido milagros, tan solo un simple favor, solo eso.

-¿Cual?-se atrevió a decir ella.

-Una conversación con ellos, solo eso, ni siquiera te estoy pidiendo una reconciliación, te lo aseguro-los tres volvieron a quedarse en silencio y unos minutos más tarde el director añadio-Despues de ella te prometo que te apoyaré decidas lo que decidas.

* * *

Resultaba una opción de lo más infernal y a la vez tentadora, como la mayoría de grandes ofertas. Todas con un lado bueno y a la vez uno malo. Sidney mentalmente ponía en una balanza los pros y los contras, aunque con la diferencia de que tenía la idea predispuesta de que esa conversación iría mal y que por lo tanto podría recibir el apoyo de Dumbledore tras ella. Quedaría bien aceptando la conversación y a la vez tendría asegurado sus planes. ¿Cuál era la parte mala? Volver a enfrentarse a ellos. Y eso era mucho.

-Está bien, hablaré con ellos-el anciano ya iba a sonreír cuando ella dijo-Con una condición-Albus asintió-Que me traten con respeto, en el momento en que no lo hagan se acabo.

-De acuerdo-dijo Albus.

* * *

Tras acordar la conversación quedaron en reunirse esa misma tarde en la casa de los Potter, donde por seguridad estaría presente el director. Para esa tarde había muchas expectativas, nadie sabía cuales se cumplirían y cuáles no. O si se cumpliría alguna.

* * *

**Buenas! Actualización rápida =D jajaja. No estoy muy conforme con cómo me ha quedado la reunión entre ellos tres, no os extrañeis si lo mismo la cambio.**

**Buenos, gracias por la lectura como siempre y por los comentarios que animan muchisimo ^_^ He notado un odio general a Lucius (pobre hombre xD) jajaja.**

**Alexza como siempre mil gracias =) me alegro que te gustara el capítulo y la otra escena que meti en el anterior, espero que este te guste ;D**

**A mi comentarista de Brasil pues también gracias por los comentarios y espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo.**

**Sevsnap no desesperes con Lucius xD en este capítulo se han podido resarcir un poco ;D y como bien dices menos mal que ella no le escucho, pero esto no significa que las cosas queden ahi con el.**

**Parte para excusas mil xD, jajaja pues sólo decir que en la facultad ya estan agobiando con trabajos así que mi ritmo se vera mermado un poco por ello pero sacaré tiempo de debajo de las piedras aunque haga falta.**

**Por cierto ¿Cómo creeis o quereis que termine esa reunión entre ella y sus padres? Tengo una idea pero estoy abierta a opiniones.**

**Un saludo!**


	43. Está cambiando

**Nada de lo que aparece aqui me pertenece (excepto la protagonista) personajes, lugares, etc. son obra de JK Rowling.**

**Advertencia: En este capítulo aparece una ligera violencia verbal (palabrotas).**

* * *

**Está cambiando**

Se encontraba en el salón, sentado en el sillón, mirando hacia ningún punto en concreto. Lo único que estaba haciendo era pensar, pensar en todo aquello que iba a pasar o lo que no iba a pasar. ¡Era todo un caos! Algo le decía en su interior que esa reunión no iba a traer nada bueno, ni siquiera le tranquilizaba el hecho de que Dumbledore asistiera como mediador. Si el bastardo de James Potter ha sido capaz de levantar la mano a su hija no confiaba en que ni siquiera se contuviera ante el considerado como mejor mago de todos los tiempos. Severus Snape no estaba tranquilo, en absoluto. Estaba inconscientemente agarrado de los reposabrazos dando vueltas a todo lo que podría ocurrir en esa casa mientras esperaba a que ella bajara. Desde la conversación en el desayuno Sidney se aisló en su cuarto y solo bajo a comer, no cruzo palabra con él y volvió a subir al cuarto tras terminar. No presagiaba nada bueno. Ese silencio, la reclusión. Sentía lo mal que lo podía estar pasando y sin embargo no sabía cómo actuar, qué decir o qué hacer. Esto era tan angustioso como cuando tenía que esperar a Voldemort en alguna de sus reuniones.

Media hora antes de la hora acordada para reunirse Severus escucho pasos y se levanto automáticamente del sillón caminando hacia el pasillo. Sidney descendía las escaleras, se la veía muy insegura, la ropa muggle no ayudaba a darle ese toque de elegancia que ella tenía. Ahora tenía ante sí a una adolescente nerviosa, tímida y poco confiada. Cuando se planto frente a el Severus noto que mirarle a los ojos parecía ya un esfuerzo. Sin darle tiempo a hablar le dijo.

-Iré contigo.

Lo miro sorprendida pero con un tono de voz bajo le contesto.

-Eso ya lo sé Severus.

-Me refiero a la reunión, no solo a aparecerme contigo para dejarte en casa-su tono de voz era autoritario, parecía una orden de las que dictaba en clase.

-Severus yo...

-No te lo estoy pidiendo, iré contigo.

La chica agacho de nuevo la cabeza y en un susurro el pudo escuchar cómo le decía.

-¿Puedes acompañarme antes a un sitio?

-Claro.

* * *

Ambos salieron de casa, bastante distanciados, ella parecía meditativa y distante y el quería darle el espacio para relajarla. Seguía sus pasos, no sabía donde quería ir aunque pensaba que podría ser a visitar a su abuela. La cuestión es que no entendía el por qué, sin embargo no lo iba a cuestionar, estaría ahí para apoyarla. Las dudas se despejaron pronto cuando llegaron a un camino conocido para él. Atravesaba una calle y frente a ellos estaba el parque, ese parque. Sidney cruzo a paso lento y se adentro en el, Severus al contrario parecía clavado en esa acera, sin cruzar la calle. No entendía porque había querido venir aquí. Se fue acercando lentamente hasta donde estaba ella, apoyada frente a un árbol. Se situó a su espalda, lo único que se escuchaba eran las hojas meciéndose por el viento.

Sidney se giro tras unos segundos, tenía otra expresión, le desconcertaba como se veía. De repente su rostro se alzo mirando hacia el cielo poblado de nubes y dijo.

-Está cambiando.

El miro también y respondió.

-Si, lo está haciendo.

Lo que Severus desconocía era que ella no se refería al tiempo.

Le mostro su mano, esperando a que la aceptara para aparecerse y después de que ella la mirara con duda unos segundos la acepto.

-Voy a estar a tu lado-le dijo Severus mirándola a los ojos, ella asintió y le dio un suave beso en los labios antes de aparecerse.

* * *

No era una situación cómoda, en absoluto. No controlaba esta situación y el no tener control la desorientaba. Desde el desayuno se había encerrado en su cuarto pensando qué podía pasar en esa reunión y sobre todo qué hacer. No tenía previsto que acudiera Dumbledore y mucho menos Severus. Todo se complicaba. Estaba intranquila y eso la ayudaba para dar la sensación que ella quería dar. Dejo sus emociones de lado y recomponiendo su máscara camino junto a Severus por el camino en medio de ese césped que daba acceso a su casa. Frente a la puerta trato de trasmitirse seguridad, nada tenía por qué ir mal. Llamo a la puerta y espero.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho para que la puerta se abriera y por ella apareciera una ojerosa y afligida Lily Potter.

-¡Mi pequeña!-dijo angustiada antes de lanzarse a abrazar a su hija rompiendo a llorar.

Se quedo inmóvil aunque no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas resbalaran por su rostro, su madre la decía cuanto la había echado de menos y cuanto lo sentía. Ni siquiera estaban dentro de casa, su madre no se había podido contener. Un carraspeo las hizo separarse y frente a ellas se encontraba Dumbledore.

-¡Qué bueno verla Sidney! Severus-saludo el anciano a ambos.

-Dumbledore-contesto él a modo de saludo.

-Hija entra-su madre estaba agarrándola de las manos haciendo que ella entrara, con sutileza se deshizo del agarre y entro al interior pasando directamente al salón.

* * *

Su corazón no pudo evitar bombear frenéticamente al ver a Lily, pero lo que más le angustiaba era verla en ese estado. Se veía tan triste. Severus no entendía como ella podía permitir semejante trato hacia su hija si tanto sufría luego por su ausencia. Recordó a su madre de inmediato. Ella también sufría, sin embargo le quería. Estar pensando hizo que Severus se dedicara simplemente a observar el abrazo entre madre e hija y a ver como esta última se metía en la casa. Lily miraba alternativamente hacia el director y hacia él, sin saber qué hacer.

-Si no es mucha molestia preferiría estar presente en la reunión.

No espero a que lo invitaran para pasar y cerrar tras él la puerta, no quería dar la oportunidad a que dijeran que no, quería estar si o si. No iba a permitir que pasara algo malo.

Dumbledore asintió y Lily se relajo, la mujer los guio hacia el salón. Mientras pasaba pudo ver algunas de las fotografías de la familia. Se veían tan felices, aparentaban ser la familia perfecta. Cualquiera que viera una foto de esas y no conociera la situación actual no creería que ellos habían terminado así. Teniendo que reunirse con personas de por medio para evitar enfrentamientos. De la felicidad al caos.

Entro al salón y rehusó a tomar asiento, quedándose alejado, cerca de una pared, contemplando lo que sucedía. Sidney estaba sentada en un sillón alejado, Dumbledore en el sofá, a su lado Lily conteniendo las lágrimas y por la puerta acababa de aparecer James Potter, cargando en sus brazos y entretenido jugando con su hijo con un peluche de un dragón. El muy infeliz iba sonriendo, sus miradas se cruzaron y ambos parecieron congelarse.

-¿Qué hace el aquí?-espeto James cambiando su sonriente cara por una gélida.

-Tranquilo James, el solo está aquí por mí. Vamos muchacho toma asiento.

-No quiero que nadie ajeno a mi familia y mucho menos él se entere de mis asuntos-contesto el castaño.

-Si te empeñaras en no destacar sea como sea, si actuaras como un hombre y no como un cobarde infeliz, el resto del mundo créeme que no nos enteraríamos de tus asuntos simplemente porque no nos importan-contesto lo más sereno que pudo Severus.

-¡Muchachos! Por favor no hemos venido a pelear-la mirada que Albus les lanzo acallo los comentarios.

James se sentó en el sofá y el silencio se apodero de la sala.

-Bueno, ya que ninguno se atreve a comenzar lo haré yo-dijo Albus-Sidney, Lily, James. Si estamos aquí reunidos es para que traten de resolver sus diferencias, de que comprendan como se siente la otra persona cuando les lanza insultos. Se trata de que sean sinceros y hablen con sus sentimientos sinceros, sin dejar que la rabia los enturbie.

-Sidney, cariño-dijo Lily limpiando las lágrimas de sus mejillas-Lo siento. Lamento todo lo ocurrido...no sabes todo lo que he sufrido estos días, sin saber dónde estabas, ni cómo estabas. Te queremos, te queremos, nunca haríamos nada para hacerte daño. Por favor, perdónanos. Vuelve con nosotros.

Estar frente a una Lily derrotada y sin hacer nada era el mismo infierno. Pero a la vez sentía dolor porque Sidney se encontraba también en ese estado. Sentía que si defendía a una estaba culpando a la otra, eso sí que era una tortura.

-No he venido aquí...a que me pidáis perdón-dijo con voz delicada Sidney-He venido solamente para que os deis cuenta de lo que paso ese día, y de todos los días anteriores.

-¿De qué estás hablando cielo?-pregunto Lily.

-Hablo del trato que me habéis dado durante años, hablo de que este ha ido empeorando año tras año hasta convertirse en esto.

-¿El trato que te hemos dado durante estos años?-repitió con sarcasmo James-¿De qué estás hablando? Nunca, jamás te ha faltado de nada, te hemos dado siempre todo lo que hemos podido y todo lo que tú has pedido. Has tenido la mejor ropa, las mejores escobas, comida, habitación. Parece que todo eso no influye en que tengas educación y seas agradecida con lo que nosotros te hemos dado.

-Se te olvida una cosa, me habéis dado todo lo material ¿pero hace cuanto que ninguno de vosotros se sienta a mi lado y me pregunta que tal estoy?-la sala se quedo en silencio, Lily y James se miraban entre sí y Albus intercambiaba miradas con Severus. El se sentía tan descolocado-El amor es algo que no he encontrado en esta casa, ni tengo ya la esperanza de hacerlo-nadie se atrevía a hablar-Parece que el gran James Potter se ha quedado sin habla.

-Cariño quizá tienes razón, pero comprenderás que los tiempos están cambiando, nuestras obligaciones han aumentado y el pequeño Harry...

-¡No me vengas con esa excusa!-Sidney se levanto del sillón y comenzó a caminar dando vueltas frente a la chimenea-¡No! No sé que los tiempos están cambiando, ni el número de responsabilidades que tenéis. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque ni tú ni tu marido me dicen absolutamente nada. Esto es una prisión, no un hogar y juro que no pienso sufrir más la estancia aquí.

Lily se puso a llorar silenciosamente mientras observaba a su hija, James se levanto dejando al crio en brazos de su madre y poniéndose frente a su hija.

-Conmigo puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana pero jamás consentiré que hagas llorar a tu madre ¿entendiste?

-¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Mmm? ¿Pegarme? Eso es lo único que se te da bien, pegar a tu propia hija por decir las verdades. ¡Vamos, adelante! ¿A qué esperas?

-¡James!-vocifero Dumbledore levantándose de su asiento e interponiéndose entre ambos.

-¿Ves lo que tengo que soportar Albus? Esto es el infierno, no tengo una hija, lo que tengo es una muchacha insolente que viene a nuestra casa a gritarnos.

-Por favor James, sientate-respondio el anciano.

-Albus, ya sabes lo que acorde para venir a esta conversación, si no se controla me iré-dijo Sidney mirándolos mientras su voz temblorosa se rasgaba a cada palabra.

-¡Encima con condiciones! ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿El ministro de magia? Niña estúpida y...

-¡James por favor!-le corto esta vez Lily.

-Acompáñame por favor-dijo Dumbledore al castaño mientras lo sacaba del salón y se iban fuera para tranquilizarle.

Mientras tanto en el salón se quedaban esas dos mujeres mirándose entre sí, Severus las observaba con el corazón en un puño. Se encontraba en el medio y miraba alternativamente a ambas. No sabía cual le daba más tristeza, se veían desoladas. No solo las separaba una mesa, las separaba todo un mundo. Ver como esas dos mujeres para las cuales quería la felicidad se encontraban así de distanciadas era la peor escena que podía presenciar.

-Severus...por favor-le dijo Sidney mirándolo amargamente-Solo un momento.

Comprendió el mensaje y aunque le costara mucho asintió y a paso lento dejo el salón dedicándole una última mirada a Lily, quien cruzo su mirada e hizo que su corazón se parara.

* * *

Sin Dumbledore y sin Severus, ahora era su oportunidad de dejar las cosas claras y desahogarse como había querido. Se cercioro de que ninguno de esos hombres estuviera cerca y el verdadero espectáculo comenzó.

-Me encanta tu papel de madre abnegada, triste y desolada. Déjame decirte una cosa, si realmente no fuera porque yo sé que eres así de estúpida y rastrera habría picado. Pero es que lo eres-chasco la lengua mientras se quitaba con asco las lágrimas que antes había dejado escapar.

-Cariño ¿qué estás diciendo?-respondió Lily.

-Hablo de que hoy solo he venido a deciros una cosa-se acerco hasta estar frente a ella, de pie mientras ella estaba sentada-Me dais asco. Me repugna volver a esta casa y todo lo que dije la noche que la abandone es cierto, lo siento en mi corazón. No quiero pertenecer a esta familia y me alegro de haber abandonado la casa. Cada día que me despierto y veo que no estoy encerrada aquí es un día feliz.

Lily la miraba boquiabierta, Sidney sabía que a cada palabra que añadía el corazón de su madre se rompía más, pero le daba igual. Lo único que hizo su madre fue cogerla de las manos.

-Cielo se que no es verdad. ¡Lo sé, no trates de engañarme! Nos quieres, quieres a Harry ¡Lo he visto en tus ojos!

-¿Yo? ¿Quereros?-aparto de un tirón el agarre de sus manos-Óyeme bien, lo único que puedo sentir por vosotros es odio, lastima y asco. Ese niño solo me inspira lástima, es otro que crecerá bajo vuestra estupidez. ¿Amor por Harry?-dijo con sarcasmo-Quedaos con él, quedaos con el niñito. Que él sea el que os soporte. Yo me voy, feliz, lejos de vuestra vista. Para siempre.

Una Lily rota y deshecha ante ella lo único que hacía era gritar, ella solamente respondía con una sonrisa ante su llanto. Miro a Harry quien la miraba con una sonrisa a la que ella no contesto, se dio la vuelta pero no se dio cuenta de la mesa y tropezó cayendo al suelo. Se llevo las manos a la cara por el golpe recibido contra el suelo. En ese instante Severus apareció en el salón y contemplo la escena.

-¿Estás bien?-dijo preocupado acercándose hasta ella y examinándola.

Sidney solo comenzó a llorar y se aferro a él.

-Tranquila, shhh-acaricio suavemente su cabeza mientras la consolaba-¿Lily qué diablos ha pasado? De tu marido podía esperármelo ¿pero de ti?

La voz con la que él hablaba tenía un tono de sorpresa y de reproche. ¿Qué había creído Severus que había pasado? Instantáneamente una luz se encendió en su cabeza y surgió la idea.

-Severus...yo...-su madre se levanto y trato de acercarse hasta ella.

-¡No me toques! Quiero irme de aquí, no quiero volver-contesto nerviosa Sidney.

Sidney se deshizo del abrazo de Severus y salió de su casa corriendo.

* * *

-¿Cómo has podido? Es tu hija-le dijo Severus frente a ella.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-respondió ella entre el llanto.

-Tú sabes bien por lo que yo pase de niño, estuviste a mi lado. ¿Cómo has podido hacer tú lo mismo?

-¡Severus yo no la he pegado si es lo que insinúas! Jamás sería capaz de eso.

-Claro, no impediste que eso cerdo la abofeteara hace un par de días y ahora esto.

-¿Severus? ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí?

Lily lo miraba atónita y sorprendida, sin embargo el estaba molesto. Enfadado por haber puesto durante años a Lily en un pedestal, creyendo que era perfecta y sin embargo no lo era. Lo había demostrado y él lo había comprobado. Sentía rabia de quitarse la venda de los ojos que durante tantos años lo había cegado. Con decepción y tristeza la miro a los ojos y se marcho de ahí en busca de quien de verdad estaba sufriendo.

La encontró en el jardín, sola y llorando. Se acerco hasta ella y puso su mano en su hombro. Lo que de verdad quería hacer era estrecharla entre sus brazos, llevársela lejos de aquí, reconfortarla, hacerle sentir que todo había pasado y que no tendría que volver allí, que el se encargaría de todo. Pero seguían estando en presencia de ellos, y no podía hacer todo eso, lo único que podía hacer era trasmitirle todo su cariño mediante esos gestos.

-Estoy a tu lado ¿me oyes?-le dijo en voz baja Severus y ella asintió mientras llevaba una de sus manos hacia su hombro apoyándola junto a la mano de él.

Unos pasos se escucharon tras ellos y ambos se giraron, Dumbledore caminaba hasta donde se encontraban con rostro serio.

-Sidney, no podrías...

-Albus, no pienso entrar ahí-se fijo en cómo le costaba tragar saliva-Me pediste una conversación y la hemos tenido. ¡No puedo entrar ahí para que me pisoteen de nuevo! ¿Eso es lo que quieres acaso? ¿Quieres que entre y me deje pegar?-se arrodillo en el suelo-Vamos, diles a ambos que pueden salir y lanzarme maldiciones si es lo que quieren-y tal y como se temía empezó a llorar-No puedo más.

Severus la ayudo a levantarse y trato de contenerse para no apaciguarla.

-Te espero en Hogwarts, espero que para la cena ya estés instalada-dijo seriamente y cabizbajo el director, se giro y volvió a meterse en casa.

Los dejo a ambos mirando hacia esa puerta sin saber qué hacer, instantes después se escucharon los gritos de Lily y la puerta se abrió saliendo por ella la pelirroja hecha un mar de lágrimas mientras se acercaba hasta ellos.

-Severus...-dijo solamente Sidney pidiéndole partir.

La miro a los ojos viendo la tristeza en ellos y la tomo de las manos para desaparecerse, antes de que lo hicieran el escucho otra petición.

-Severus por favor-pidió Lily casi implorando, giro su cabeza para verla y sintió una opresión en su pecho, segundos después sintió el tirón de su estomago provocado por la aparición. Había tomado una decisión.

* * *

De nuevo en la hilandera, en el salón. Lejos de toda la tensión vivida pero sin poder quitarse esa sensación que había invadido su cuerpo. Se alejo de el sintiéndose sucia y corrió escaleras arriba para encerrarse en el cuarto y tumbarse en la cama. No quería pensar, no quería revivir lo ocurrido. Sentía que esta vez sí, había roto todo lo que la rodeaba. Había plantado cara y se había desahogado todo lo que quería, pero para ello había tenido que adoptar esa faceta cruel. Había mentido a Severus, lo había hecho. Le había dejado creer algo que no era cierto. La culpa le oprimía el pecho y el estomago, se sentía despiadada. El no merecía eso, pero lo había hecho. Su juicio sobre el bien y el mal, la razón, su conciencia, todo le pesaba. Lo había hecho y ahora no iba a dar marcha atrás, por muy culpable que se sintiera.

* * *

Se quedo preocupado cuando ella le dejo solo en el salón, su primer instinto fue ir tras ella pero después pensó en lo que él hacia cuando sentía algo parecido. También se encerraba, quería estar solo y que nadie le molestara. Lo pensó mejor y la dejo que se relajara sin agobiarla, ella tenía ahora que asimilar todo y tranquilizarse, después el la demostraría que estaría ahí para ayudarla.

* * *

Tras varias horas se decidió a subir, Dumbledore había dicho que tendría que estar en el castillo, con lo cual no aceptaba que ella estuviera un día más en casa junto a él. Con mucho pesar tenía que aceptar la orden, llevarla al castillo y dejarla allí, sola, hasta que las clases comenzaran. Eso era lo peor que podían hacerla, Dumbledore no parecía sensato con esa decisión, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Cuando entro a la habitación se la encontró dormida, su cara estaba pálida e hinchada, sin contenerlo paso su mano por ella.

-Todo saldrá bien, estaré ahí-susurro Severus.

Cogió su varita y empaqueto todas sus cosas, las envió directamente a su habitación en el castillo y con mucho cuidado la cogió entre sus brazos. Se removió algo inquieta pero se aferro a él, poso sus labios en su frente, cerró los ojos y aparecieron frente a las verjas del castillo.

El propio Dumbledore los fue a buscar para que pudieran entrar cuando Severus envió su patronus al director avisándole. Se encargo de llevarla a su cuarto y la dejo sobre la cama, arropándola y deseando que los días pasaran rápido para que ella no estuviera sola. Hizo aparecer un trozo de pergamino, pluma y tinta y escribió un sencillo mensaje dejándolo a su lado antes de marcharse de allí. Cuando termino de escribir puso el trozo de pergamino junto a la almohada y beso una de sus manos con ternura, la dejo descansar y se marcho de allí dirigiéndose al despacho de Albus.

* * *

-¿Estás seguro de que es la mejor decisión?

-Severus, confía en mí. No hay mejor opción que esta, ella estará bien aquí, tan solo son unos días. Luego volverá a la normalidad, las clases, sus amigos, todo volverá.

-Siempre he confiado en sus decisiones, sin embargo en cuanto a ella se han tratado lo único que han provocado es daño ¿Acaso no ha visto lo de hoy?

Dumbledore resoplo agotado recostándose en el respaldo de la silla.

-Hijo, trato de hacer siempre lo mejor para todos.

-A veces por defender lo mejor para todos se olvida que destroza a las personas.

Severus se marcho del despacho enfadado, ya no sabía lo que pensar y estaba cansado de acatar siempre las decisiones de Albus.

* * *

Acababa de salir de la ducha, se sentía más reconfortada y por lo menos más tranquila. Volvió a su habitación pensando que de nuevo estaba en Hogwarts, al menos lejos de ellos, triste lejos de él. Se sentó en la cama sosteniendo de nuevo el pergamino que le había dejado y ella descubrió al despertarse.

"_Siempre a tu lado_"

-Siempre a tu lado-respondió ella en la soledad de la habitación imaginando que él pudiera escucharla.

Se llevo el pergamino a su corazón, abrazándose a él, cerrando los ojos e imaginando que todo pasaría, que el estaría apoyándola y que solo tenía que esperar unos días para volver a verle, el estaría ahí.

* * *

**Buenas! Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo =) Creo que de los más difíciles que he escrito la verdad porque tiene que percibirse una cosa que es la fundamental para esta segunda parte porque es en lo que se va a basar. Espero haberlo conseguido. No quiero comentar mucho más del capítulo porque espero a que me lo digaís vosotras para ver si lo habeis captado ^_^ Solo deciros que mientras lo estaba haciendo estaba escuchando "The day that never comes" de Metallica (esa banda que inspira mi vida =P) Así que os recomiendo escucharla.**

**Gracias por la lectura a todos y por sus comentarios a mi lectora de Brasil y a Alexza =D**

**Un saludo!**


	44. ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

**Nada de lo que aparece aqui me pertenece (excepto la protagonista) personajes, lugares, etc. son obra de JK Rowling.**

**Advertencia: La letra en cursiva significa recuerdo o flashback.**

* * *

**¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?**

Tenía sus cosas empaquetadas de nuevo, lo había hecho con extrema rapidez. La noche del 31 de Agosto regreso a casa muy tarde y también muy herido. Había tenido que encontrarse con el señor oscuro y recibir el mensaje que ya sabía de boca de Lucius. Greyback no había cumplido la misión asignada y ahora el Lord quería que fuera él quien la cumpliera.

* * *

_-Serás tú el encargado Severus-susurraba con parsimonia esa voz-Quiero que te encargues de los hijos de Dolohov, muéstrale a nuestro querido Antonin lo que su estupidez causa._

_-Mi señor-contesto el pidiéndole permiso-No sería más conveniente otra persona, ellos están en Hogwarts y..._

_-Silencio-dijo cortándole-Me irrita que los demás cuestionen mis decisiones._

_Severus comenzó a notar como el brazo le ardía y a la vez tenía la sensación de humedad. Segundos más tarde vio como de la manga de su túnica manaba sangre, la suya, al frente vio como Voldemort seguía sosteniendo la varita apuntando a su brazo sin piedad. Haciendo el charco de sangre en el suelo más profundo._

_-Espero no tener que desangrarte para que comprendas el mensaje, aunque sinceramente no me disgustaría. Después de ver como el hombre lobo aullaba de dolor mientras imploraba ya no confió en la fuerza de mis hombres._

_-Mi señor, vos sabéis que lo haré-contesto Severus tratando de sonar firme aunque sintiendo como las cosas a su alrededor se movían, estaba mareado._

_-Claro que lo sé, Lord Voldemort sabe lo que todos tenéis que hacer-se aproximo hasta el con sigilo, situándose a su espalda-Ambos sabemos lo que pasaría de lo contrario._

_Miles de agujas atravesaban su espalda tratando de penetrar más profundo en la piel, sentía como atravesaban la carne y se adentraban en su cuerpo, como perforaban lentamente lo que encontraban a su paso. Músculo, tendones, órganos, todo quedaba agujereado y con la sensación de ardor característica de la magia oscura._

_-Me gusta saber que no eres como el resto Severus, tú no imploras. No eres un cobarde._

_El castigo ceso y a duras penas consiguió ponerse en pie a pesar de la pérdida de sangre y del desgarro en su espalda._

_-¿Cuándo será mi señor?_

_-Espera a mi llamado, ahora retírate._

* * *

Cuando llego a casa lo hizo con una grave hemorragia en el brazo aumentada por la aparición, se arrastro como pudo hasta el armario de pociones y tomo toda la reserva que tenia de poción reconstituyente. Mareado y con nauseas se quedo inmóvil en el suelo hasta que comenzó a notar el efecto. Ahora lo que le preocupaba era la espalda y las heridas internas. Con suerte la poción habría conseguido reparar algo pero no todo, tuvo que tomar otras dos pociones más y esperar. Al alba fue cuando pudo pasar un hechizo sobre su cuerpo comprobando como estaba y tratando de reparar los órganos aún afectados. 15 minutos fue el tiempo de descanso que tuvo esa noche para poder dormir o intentarlo. Luego tuvo que levantarse para preparar el equipaje y volver a Hogwarts.

Volvía pronto por ella, podría haber descansado toda la mañana y aparecerse directamente un par de horas antes de la cena que sería cuando lo necesitarían. Pero no, hizo una promesa y el siempre las cumplía. Esos días en soledad para el habían sido angustiantes pero sabía que para ella tenían que haber sido peores, aislada, sola y sin ninguna comunicación. Desde luego no era la mejor manera de estar. Contuvo sus ganas de visitar el castillo sabiendo todo lo que eso podría generar. Ya tuvo bastante la mañana en que Dumbledore visito su casa para hablar con Sidney.

* * *

_El sonido de la aparición tras él le saco de preparar el desayuno apuntando rápidamente a sus espaldas._

_-¡Albus!-soltó su respiración contenida en esos segundos-Me has asustado._

_-No era mi intención Severus-dijo seriamente el anciano._

_-¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Sucede algo malo?-pregunto preocupado._

_-Eso mismo podría preguntarte yo a ti-reprendió Dumbledore con una mirada acusadora-¿Qué diablos haces con Sidney Potter en tu casa?_

_-¿De qué estás hablando?-todo se paralizo, sabía que no podía mentirle, aunque quisiera no serviría._

_-Tu lechuza Severus, parece mentira que siendo espía hayas caído en un detalle tan simple._

_Severus se quedo callado, no había pensado en eso._

_-Albus yo..._

_-Nada, no quiero oír ninguna explicación. Desobedeciste lo que te dije, me siento decepcionado-la mirada del anciano se veía cada vez más enfadada-Nada excusa algo como esto._

_-Solo trataba de ayudarla-trato de razonar._

_-¿Y era necesario ocultarlo entonces?-le reprocho el anciano dejándolo sin habla mientras se sentaba._

_La puerta se abrió interrumpiendo el silencio._

_-Severus he estado pensando...-dijo ella al entrar._

* * *

No, no podía permitirse más errores. Pero es que era tan difícil cumplir su palabra y cada vez más. Tanto Dumbledore como Voldemort exigían cada vez más, de nuevo tendría sus obligaciones como profesor y el tener esa especie de relación con ella lo hacía todo más complicado. Quería estar con ella, protegerla, cuidarla y ser feliz a su lado, pero si lo hacia incumplía las ordenes de Dumbledore y a la vez la ponía en riesgo. Pero es que ni siquiera Severus Snape, ese ser insensible que habita en las mazmorras era inmune a lo que ella le inspiraba. Tras la conversación con Dumbledore tenía claro retomar su promesa y alejarla de su lado pero su reacción al aislarse le carcomía por dentro, sin saber lo que le pasaba ni lo que sentía. Luego estar presente en esa reunión con sus padres ¿De verdad era capaz de dejarla y abandonarla en un momento así? No, lo único de lo que era capaz era de estar a su lado y abrazarla hasta que de su boca solo salieran sonrisas.

Tendría que ser más cuidadoso, mucho más y esta vez de verdad. Si pretendía seguir a su lado nadie podría enterarse y no debía dar muestra alguna de sus sentimientos. Tenía que volver a ser insufrible, esa era la mejor máscara que tenía y a la que se había acostumbrado.

* * *

Cuando envió todo su equipaje a su cuarto en las mazmorras hecho una última mirada a esa casa, sin sentir lástima como otras veces. Al instante el tirón en el estomago fue lo único que sintió. Apareció ante las verjas del castillo.

-¡Vaya! Veo que no he sido la única en regresar pronto al castillo-dijo una voz a su espalda.

Se giro y pudo ver a esa mujer que había sido su profesora.

-Buenos días Minerva-saludo él.

-Buenos días Severus-la mujer tendió su mano y él le dio un breve apretón-¿Cómo ha ido el verano?

-Bien aunque breve.

-Oh, las épocas de descanso siempre son breves. Cuando tengamos que estar de nuevo al pie del cañón recordaremos con nostalgia esa época.

Si se caracterizaba por no ser un gran conversador en esos momentos de lo que menos ganas tenia era de aguantar el parloteo de McGonagall. Pero eso es lo que tendría que hacer. La mujer abrió la verja con su varita y ambos recorrieron juntos el camino que los separaba del castillo. Aunque los intentos de Severus por acelerar el paso no cesaron, no tuvieron efecto puesto que ella seguía hablando de sus vacaciones en Escocia. Al menos lo único bueno era que no le atosigaba a preguntas, el tan solo tenía que fingir atención y eso lo lograba alternando de vez en cuando miradas y algún que otro asentimiento de cabeza.

* * *

Al llegar al hall pudo deshacerse de ella con la excusa de colocar todo su equipaje y revisar el aula para comprobar que todo estuviera en orden. Sin embargo tras caminar por los pasillos se dio cuenta de que no sabía donde podría encontrarse, a esas horas no sabía si se había levantado a desayunar o seguiría durmiendo. Decidió optar por la opción más alejada y camino hasta la torre Gryffindor a grandes zancadas. Por los pasillos se encontraba con los retratos, algunos aún somnolientos y otros que se estaban despertando, volvía de nuevo a ver las estatuas, a oler ese aroma que solo encontraba en Hogwarts. Esta había sido su casa y cada vez que pisaba el castillo se sentía como un niño en su verdadero hogar.

* * *

Cuando llegó a la torre se encontró con el retrato de la dama gorda que acababa de despertarse.

-Vaya, ¿que ven mis ojos? Tan temprano comienza a aparecer la gente-dijo el retrato.

-¿Sabe si la señorita Potter ha salido ya?-pregunto directamente Snape.

-¿Potter? Ella lleva horas fuera, como todos los días.

-¿Y a donde se dirige?

-No tengo la más remota idea profesor.

Severus se giro y se marcho de allí haciendo ondear su capa. Ahora sí que estaba confuso, si lleva horas fuera y es temprano ¿Donde podría estar? No tenía idea. Pero comenzaría a buscar por algún sitio.

Biblioteca, pasillos, el balcón donde la encontró una vez, patios, el lago, no había quedado sitio por revisar. No estaba, en ninguno. No lo comprendía, quizá la señora gorda le había tomado el pelo y ella estaba durmiendo en su habitación, aunque sabía que el retrato de la torre Gryffindor no se caracterizaba por mentir. Cansado y con hambre se retiraba ya hacia el castillo hasta que tras unos pasos agudizo el oído y escucho golpes. Al principio creyó que se trataba del eco o incluso del lago, quizá el calamar había salido a la superficie y había provocado esos ruidos. Pero tras escuchar atentamente comprobó que parecían sólidos, como de metal. Miro a su alrededor buscando el origen de ellos y ante el apareció la respuesta. El campo de quidditch. Camino en dirección a él y a medida que avanzaba podía escuchar mejor la fuente de los golpes. Comenzó a distinguir una figura en el aire, supo que era ella. Se adentro más y pudo ver como lanzaba el quaffle hacia los aros. Parecía estar practicando puntería. Cuando el quaffle los atravesaba ella se lanzaba en picado a recuperarlo, así una y otra vez. Subió hasta una de las gradas en la parte más alta y que más cerca quedaba de los aros. Quería darla una sorpresa. Seguía observándole mientras se sentaba a verla, ella no se había dado cuenta del espectador que tenia. Cuando lanzo el quaffle de nuevo contra el aro Severus levanto su varita y la bloqueo. Eso desconcertó a Sidney que casi estaba por lanzarse a recogerla cuando vio que no había entrado. Miro a su alrededor y fue cuando tras unos segundos de búsqueda ella pudo verlo.

El tan solo se quedo allí sentado, de brazos cruzados viendo como la escoba se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia él. Podía ver como su cara iba adoptando una expresión de sorpresa y alegría cada vez mayor y se alegro de haberla sorprendido. Sidney salto de la escoba hasta la grada, tiro la escoba al suelo y se abalanzo a sus brazos. Se alegraba de estar lejos del castillo, donde no podían verlos.

-¡Severus!-no hacía más que exclamar ella mientras seguía abrazándole.

Le dolía porque la herida de la espalda aún estaba muy reciente y porque algunos órganos aún no estaban curados por completo, pero no la alejo ni la aparto un centímetro de él. Saber cómo alguien se alegraba tanto de volver a verte era una experiencia tan nueva para el que quería disfrutarla.

-Solo han sido unos días, no puedo imaginar si hubieran sido meses-dijo sarcásticamente él.

Su comentario se gano un pellizco, el cual le hizo ver las estrellas, pero no se quejo. Se alegraba de estar junto a ella. Respondía su abrazo y se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos. Sentía como esa presión que sintió durante esos días desaparecía, las preocupaciones se alejaban llenándolo de alegría. No la veía triste ni deprimida. Acarició su pelo disfrutando de la suavidad de sus ondas, olía de nuevo ese aroma a lavanda que siempre desprendía, una fina sonrisa se formo en sus labios cerrando sus ojos unos instantes.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto? ¿Has venido por mi?-comenzó a preguntarle ella.

-Sigues siendo tan arrogante como siempre-contesto Severus mientras dejaba de abrazarla y la miraba alzando una ceja-No cambias-ella sonrió y agacho su mirada, el levanto su cara suavemente-Y eso me gusta.

Como si de el primer beso se tratara se acerco tímidamente hasta el, sonrojándose y nerviosa, le dio un beso en su mejilla antes de darle otro en los labios. Era un beso muy tierno, alejado de todos aquellos que solían dedicarse donde lo que predominaba era la pasión y el deseo. Este era dulce y delicado, como si cualquier cosa pudiera romperlo, con las yemas de sus dedos rozaba sus mejillas aún rojas. Se veía tan adorable.

Cuando ella se separo lo dejo confuso, con los ojos cerrados y aún esperando por más, como alguien a quien le han quitado algo que estaba disfrutando, no pudo evitar sonreír y abrir los ojos.

-Te he echado de menos, en serio, muchísimo.

-Y yo a ti-contesto Severus.

Tomo asiento en las gradas y ella se sentó junto a él, todo se veía tan pacífico que aterrorizaba, Sidney se agarro a su brazo mientras recostaba su cabeza en su hombro. Severus no podía evitar pensar en lo diminuto de ese gesto tan bonito en comparación a todo el horror que se vivía fuera, tras esos terrenos. El silencio les envolvía mientras miraban al horizonte y las nubes se iban haciendo cada vez más oscuras a medida que avanzaba el tiempo.

-¿Cómo has estado?-pregunto de pronto Severus rompiendo el silencio.

-Muy aburrida, pero bien-apretó más su brazo acomodándose a él-¿Y tú?

-Podría haber estado mejor.

-Gracias.

Severus giro su cabeza y la miro, durante unos segundos se perdió en la intensidad del color miel en su mirada, seguía asombrándole cada detalle de ella. Salió del trance y frunció el ceño en señal de desconcierto.

-Por el mensaje, lo encontré al despertarme-contesto ella.

-No hay de que, lamento no haber estado más tiempo pero tenía que irme.

-No pasa nada, tranquilo-agarro su mano sintiendo al momento la calidez de las suyas-Ahora estas aquí.

* * *

Tras el encuentro en el campo de quidditch ambos se dirigieron al salón a comer, entraron por separado y se encontraron con que la mayoría de los profesores ya estaban allí. Muchos se estaban saludando entre ellos y contando anécdotas de las vacaciones mientras que otros solo hablaban de las últimas novedades de El Profeta.

Severus tuvo que saludar a los profesores y tratar de esquivar las preguntas que le hacían con contestaciones frías y cortas. Aún así muchos insistían y ahora se hallaba en un grupo formado por la profesora Sprout, el profesor Flitwick, el profesor Nolton y la recién incorporada Sybill Trelawney. Todos conversaban sobre el verano relatando los sucesos que habían visto y comparándolos entre sí. La voz de Dumbledore los saco de la conversación anunciándoles la comida, todos se situaron en la mesa de profesores ocupando sus puestos habituales. Tan solo una persona quedaba frente a ellos en la mesa de Gryffindor, sola.

-Señorita Potter-dijo el director captando la atención de la chica-No tiene porque sentarse ahí, si lo desea puede hacerlo con nosotros.

-Gracias director, pero no quiero molestar.

-¡Tonterías!-contesto McGonagall-Ven, siéntate a mi lado querida.

Sidney avanzo hasta la mesa rodeándola y pasando por la parte de atrás hasta situarse al lado de Minerva, la cual conjuro una silla más entre ella y la profesora de Herbologia, tan solo les separaba la profesora Sprout, estaban tan cerca. La comida apareció y todos comenzaron a comer mientras se iban retomando algunas conversaciones.

* * *

El ambiente no era tan bullicioso como lo sería en la cena pero sí que había cierto jaleo. Cuando llegaron a los postres estaba deseando irse de ahí, si había algo que no soportaba era escuchar decenas de conversaciones a la vez, le producía jaqueca. El ruido seco de la silla a su lado moviéndose le hizo enervar.

-Si me disculpáis yo me retiro-anuncio Sprout-Tengo que revisar los invernaderos antes de la cena. Nos veremos luego.

-Hasta luego Pomona-se despidió de ella Minerva.

El hueco era ahora visible y ambos miraron tímidamente hacia ellos, solo les separaba esa silla y estaba seguro de que ambos estaban deseando quitarla de en medio y acortar la distancia.

-¡Sybill!-comenzó a llamar McGonagall-Sybill, venga aquí, ¡qué hace tan alejada! Siéntese aquí.

La bruja de grandes gafas miro desconfiadamente hacia todos lados antes de enfocar su vista en el sitio que le ofrecía Minerva, después a paso lento y temeroso se fue acercando hasta aceptar la invitación.

-Oh querida, es el primer año que da clase, no se aleje tanto, no es necesario.

-Gracias-respondió escuetamente la bruja.

-¿Le apetece una copa de jerez?

-Si, gracias.

Minerva le tendió un vaso con un poco de jerez y se lo ofreció a la bruja.

-Espero que empiece con buen pie-le deseo McGonagall antes de brindar.

-Disculpen-interrumpió esa voz ya tan conocida para el-Profesora McGonagall ¿ella va a ser profesora?

A Severus le hizo gracia la pregunta, sabía que Sidney la estaba haciendo sin maldad pero era justo lo que él deseaba decir. Esa persona tan extraña en Hogwarts y dando clase ¿De verdad era profesora?

-Si señorita Potter, ella es la profesora Trelawney, es la nueva profesora de adivinación.

-Oh, mucho gusto-se giro de inmediato tendiéndole la mano a modo de saludo.

-Gracias-contesto la profesora mirando con recelo su mano pero aceptándola de inmediato.

-Bienvenida y espero que...

-Shhh-la callo de repente Trelawney.

Severus estaba intrigado por ello así que dejo el postre a un lado y se inclino para ver mejor la escena. Vio como la profesora no soltaba la mano de Sidney y como está la miraba confusa y algo asustada. Lentamente comenzó a girar su mano y abrió la de la chica extendiendo su palma y dando horrorizada un grito soltándola de inmediato.

-¡Qué pasa!-dijo ella asustada mientras se miraba su propia mano.

-Mi pobre niña-dijo la adivina mirándola con tristeza.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Ha visto algo?-pregunto Sidney preocupada.

La profesora se fue acercando y le cogió las manos como si la estuviera consolando.

-Cielo ¿eres alumna de adivinación?-dijo tiernamente ella.

-¿No se supone que eso debería saberlo usted?-comento Sidney escépticamente.

-No tengas miedo muchacha, la adivinación es un fino arte trasmitido solo a unos pocos. La ignorancia a veces es la mejor cura contra los males, y déjame decirte que en tu casa son demasiados.

-¿Males? ¿De qué rayos está hablando?-pregunto la chica con preocupación y algo de enfado.

-Tu futuro es poco próspero querida-volvió a coger su mano y le indico-Aquí lo dice, está marcado. Tu destino es muy infeliz y muy corto.

-¡Corto!

-Si, mira-volvió a indicar otro lugar en su palma-Está muy claro. Lamento tener que decirte algo así querida, pero el destino está escrito.

Sidney se levanto de la silla y se marcho de allí casi corriendo. La verdad era que el que te notifiquen que tu destino iba a ser infeliz y cortó no tenía que sentarle a nadie bien.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a la señorita Potter?-pregunto Minerva girándose hacia ellos.

-Nada-contesto Trelawney.

-La profesora Trelawney acaba de notificarle su próxima muerte. Como ve algo normal-dijo Severus con el tono más sarcástico que pudo.

Minerva se escandalizo de inmediato y reprendió las maneras de la adivina, la cual estaba más interesada en su copa de jerez que en las cosas que le decía Minerva.

* * *

No volvió a verla hasta la cena, la busco tras terminar de comer pero no la encontró así que se marcho a las mazmorras para acomodar su equipaje e instalarse. Hizo recuento de ingredientes y mando una lechuza con las cosas que necesitaba para comenzar mañana sus clases. Tras ello tomo una ducha y se vistió, pudo comenzar una nueva lectura y cuando se aproximaba la hora de la cena partió hacia el gran comedor. Una vez dentro la vio sentada en la mesa, pocos minutos después comenzaron a entrar más alumnos y el gran comedor se fue llenando. Algunos de sus amigos habituales la estaban rodeando y ella estaba entretenida hablando con ellos y riendo. Se sintió algo mejor y dejo las ganas de conversar para luego.

* * *

Tras salir del gran comedor se dirigió hacia su habitación, lo que le había dicho esa mujer la había puesto los pelos de punta, pero sobre todo la forma de decírselo. Era una mezcla de lástima con prepotencia, eso la molestaba muchísimo. Trato de despejarse y relajarse, lo consiguió un poco leyendo un libro y acomodando la habitación para cuando llegaran esa noche sus compañeras. Se quedo dormida un rato sabiendo que esa noche ellas se quedarían despiertas hablando de las anécdotas del verano.

Cuando despertó se fue al baño para darse una ducha y ponerse de nuevo el uniforme del colegio. Al mirarse al espejo se dio cuenta del cambio en su cuerpo, el uniforme siempre ocultaba los cuerpos y ciertamente no era la prenda más favorecedora que se podía poner. La falda, el jersey y la camisa escondían cualquier parte haciendo que hasta la persona más bella pudiera verse insignificante con esto puesto. Sin embargo había siempre una notable diferencia entre los alumnos y aquellos que estaban por terminar Hogwarts. Los últimos eran ya adultos, todos tenían la mayoría de edad. Sus cuerpos se habían desarrollado casi por completo. El uniforme les quedaba casi como un disfraz, a veces parecían ridículos llevándolos. Veía como la persona del espejo era más alta y más delgada, sus caderas habían ensanchado ligeramente al igual que sus pechos. Lo que ese uniforme se empeñaba en ocultar ahora lo único que conseguía es que se hiciera más visible. Ninguna falda, por muy horrenda que esta fuera podría disimular que sus piernas eran ahora algo más largas y que el bajo de esta ya no quedaba en sus rodillas, sino varios centímetros más arriba de estas. Parecía mentira como en un colegio de magia podían olvidarse de algo tan humano como el crecimiento de sus alumnos.

Bajo al gran comedor, tenia muchísimas ganas de reencontrarse con sus amigas, de poder volver a la normalidad y sentirse en casa. Porque esto era lo que representaba el castillo para ella. Tomo asiento en la mesa y espero a que se abrieran las puertas, comenzaba a girar su cabeza cada vez que entraba gente al gran comedor. Estaba impaciente por encontrarse con sus amigas. Distinguió a varios chicos de Hufflepuff a los que saludo, otras chicas de Ravenclaw de tercer año, un grupito de Slytherin al que también saludo. Las mesas se iban llenando poco a poco pero aún no aparecían sus amigas. Cuando logro ver a parte de su equipo de quidditch se levanto para saludarles. Aún así seguía impaciente por ver a sus amigas y no podía evitar mirar hacia las puertas a pesar de conversar con el equipo. Cuando logro ver a Helena junto con Rominna su corazón dio un vuelco y sonrió, se levanto de la mesa haciéndolas una seña y ellas avanzaron rápido hasta ella en cuanto la vieron. Las tres se fundieron en un abrazo en cuanto estuvieron juntas y se pusieron a reír, algunas lágrimas escapan por sus ojos de la emoción. Cuando se soltaron se quedaron mirándose entre ellas.

-¡Te estuvimos buscando en el tren!-reclamaron ambas chicas.

-Lo siento, lo siento, me adelante y ya estaba aquí.

-Tenias que habernos avisado-dijeron ambas.

-¡Chicas os he echado muchísimo de menos!-dijo Sidney sonriendo.

-Y yo, esto de estar recluida en casa no es divertido, añoraba pasar tiempo con vosotras-contesto Helena haciendo pucheros.

Se rieron del comentario pero Sidney no pudo evitar fijarse en una ausencia.

-¿Y Christinne?-pregunto mientras miraba detrás de ellas por si se había retrasado.

Tanto Helena como Rominna se miraron entre sí y sus caras de felicidad cesaron, Sidney no paso desapercibido ese gesto y se puso seria al momento.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Dónde está?

-Verás, ella...bueno-empezó Helena.

-No me asustes ¿le ha pasado algo malo?-pregunto Sidney preocupada.

-La verdad es que si-dijo Rominna-Sus padres han sido atacados este verano, no salió en El Profeta pero fue muy grave, ellos están en San Mungo.

Sidney horrorizada se tapo la boca.

-Ella vendrá de nuevo a Hogwarts pero aún no sabe cuándo.

* * *

Las tres amigas se sentaron en el banco mientras Rominna trataba de alegrar el ambiente y le prometía a Sidney que luego hablarían en el cuarto. Ella asintió aunque seguía preocupada, ahora entendía la falta de comunicación con su amiga durante el verano. Pobrecilla, debía estar pasándolo realmente mal.

* * *

Las cosas se animaron un poco cuando se sentó junto a ellas Oliver, todas exclamaron sorprendidas por su cambio físico, el chico parecía ahora más fuerte y sin duda la barba comenzaba a poblar su cara dándole un aire desenfadado que le quedaba bastante bien. A pesar de las alabanzas de sus amigas Sidney no dejaba de notar como los ojos de Oliver se dirigían siempre hacia la misma dirección, a la persona que estaba sentada frente a él, ella. La incomodaba un poco pero trataba de ser amable, el chico la preguntaba sobre las vacaciones y le contaba lo que había hecho el. Ella escuchaba lo que él le contaba mientras su mirada se dirigía discretamente hacia los demás. Observaba caras conocidas hablando entre ellas, muchos sonreían, otros estaban más serios, pero entre todas esas caras se fijo en una en particular que resaltaba entre todas. El chico le devolvía la mirada y sonreía tímidamente.

Incrédula y sin saber muy bien si lo que veía era cierto desvió su mirada unos instantes y al volver a fijarla volvió a encontrarse con esa mirada. No estaba viendo mal, el estaba ahí. Como si las mesas y la distancia entre ellos no existiera ella simplemente dijo.

-Barty ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

* * *

**Buenas! Un nuevo capítulo =D las cosas se ponen más interesantes con todas las novedades que ha traido el regreso a Hogwarts.**

**Como siempre gracias por la lectura, por la gente que ha puesto la historia entre sus favoritas, por las alertas, etc. Animan mucho ^_^ **

**Y como no, gracias mil a los reviews!**

**Sevsnap, me alegro que te hayan gustado ambos capítulos ^_^ lo cierto es que llevas mucha razón, cuando a una persona no le dan ese cariño que necesita luego no puedes pretender que te trate con cariño y respeto. Las personas recogen lo que siembran como dice un refrán.**

**Comentarista de Brasil (xd) pues solo decirte que gracias! espero que te siga gustando y tranquila que se resolverá lo de la caida ;D Cuidado con tus uñas! xd**

**Alexza, ante todo tu tranquila, por mí como si quieres dejar un review de una página de largo xd jajaja, me gusta que la gente ponga lo que piensa y si para ello necesita espacio, adelante. La verdad es que tu comentario me hizo reflexionar mucho en serio, yo tenia en mente otras razones pero lo cierto es que la mayoria de cosas que dijiste son ciertas. Así que probablemente las voy a incluir dentro de todo ese dossier que tengo =)**

**Comentario en general, se que el punto en común es el tema de la caida. Lo resolveré, pero todo a su tiempo, como la buena comida esto lleva tiempo y preparación, si revelo el porque rapidamente la historia haria pluff. Os pido paciencia (y os doy las gracias por tenerla ^_^) Mientras tanto solo puedo deciros que le deis la explicación que vosotros querais, cuando se resuelva podreis ver si estabais equivocadas o si estabais por buen camino.**

**Un saludo y que tengais una buena semana!**

**P.D. Saludo especial a las personas que me sorprendieron ayer comentando mi historia.**


	45. Testosterona

**Nada de lo que aparece aqui me pertenece (excepto la protagonista) personajes, lugares, etc. son obra de JK Rowling.**

* * *

**Testosterona**

Avanzaba por el comedor junto a sus amigas tras terminar de cenar. No podía evitar dirigir su mirada hacia todos los lados, le buscaba, solo quería saber donde estaba, comprobar que no se había equivocado, que era real, que estaba ahí.

-¿Te has fijado en la cantidad de gente que falta?-comentaba Helena a sus amigas.

La verdad es que tenía razón, las mesas de todas las casas no estaban completas como otros años, ahora había muchos huecos, demasiados. Muchas personas que ella conocía no estaban, el ambiente no era tan festivo como otros años. Incluso el discurso de Dumbledore en esta ocasión no había sido algo para tomar a risa. Las cosas estaban cambiando, no sabía muy bien por qué pero había algo que lo estaba provocando.

Iba inmersa en revisar las caras a su alrededor, solo veía gente con cara seria, no había risas. Se fijo en como uno de los estudiantes mayores acompañaba a un chico de primer año que parecía muy asustado. Cuando se disponía a subir las escaleras una mano se poso en su hombro dándola un susto que casi la hace caer.

-Lo siento-dijo una voz a su espalda.

Se giro mientras esa persona la ayudaba y se quedo estática.

-Ba...Barty.

-Hola-dijo él con gesto tímido.

-Hola-contesto ella aún incrédula mirándole.

-¿Qué tal estas?

-Bien, gracias ¿Y tú?

-Bien...oye yo...

-Si me disculpas tengo prisa-le corto ella tratando de huir de ahí, recordaba todo lo que había pasado el curso anterior y no estaba dispuesta a retomar las cosas así como así, con todos los problemas que había provocado.

Subió escaleras arriba dejando atrás a un muchacho aún en el sitio donde había estado mirando por donde ella se había alejado como un rayo.

* * *

Durante mucho rato después de la cena la estuvo buscando, reviso pasillos y no la encontró. Sidney había huido tras la cena con rapidez, Severus no tenía otro remedio que esperar hasta la clase de mañana para verla y conversar. La verdad es que añoraba que no fuera ella quien bajara hasta las mazmorras a pasar un rato con él. Le parecía extraño que no le hubiera ido a buscar. El encuentro en el campo de quidditch fue agradable, aunque se percato de que ella estuvo más ausente que otras veces. El no cesaba de preguntarse si quizás ella estaría enfadada por algún motivo o si había algo que la atormentaba. Por eso su preocupación en hablar con ella y su fastidio al no encontrarla. Con la mente llena de dudas Severus se adentro en las mazmorras directo a su habitación donde trataría de aplacarlas rindiéndose al cansancio.

* * *

Bajo hacia el gran comedor para desayunar acompañada de Oliver. Se encontraba a gusto con él y reparaba en cómo le miraban las chicas ahora. La verdad es que esa barba le estaba dando un toque muy varonil, ahora parecía como más seguro de sí mismo, menos nervioso. Sidney había notado que incluso su forma de andar estaba comenzando a cambiar, ahora iba ligeramente más erguido. La verdad es que se preguntaba el por qué del cambio y miles de hipótesis surgieron en su mente. Confiando en que el encaprichamiento de el hacia ella ya habría pasado se atrevió a decírselo mientras caminaban.

-Oliver ¿te importa que te pregunte algo?

-Ya lo has hecho-le dijo sonriendo-Acepto otra pregunta más claro.

-Bueno, no tienes por qué contestar pero ¿a qué se debe el cambio?

-¿Cambio? ¿Qué cambio?-contesto él como si no tuviera idea.

-Me refiero a tu aspecto, mírate. Ahora pareces más adulto, con la barba-señalo hacia su cara-La postura más erguida, no sé, el porte. ¿Algo debe haber detrás no? ¿O decidiste una mañana simplemente cambiar?

El muchacho la sonrió y siguieron caminando.

-No se debe a algo, sino a alguien. A mí mismo.

Ella le miro extrañada sin entender a qué se refería.

-Una mañana me levante, y vi mi reflejo, realmente lo vi. Era un chico muy tímido e inseguro, eso era lo que veía, eso es lo que era. No quería serlo más, así que me propuse cambiar. Fue poco a poco hasta llegar a esto. Ahora estoy contento.

-Me alegro-contesto Sidney aliviada-Estoy segura de que a partir de ahora podrás ser...

-No me has dejado terminar-el chico paró en seco y tomo una de sus manos-Estoy contento del resultado, no solo del cambio, sino del cambio que parece haber provocado en ti.

Beso su mano y la miro de una forma muy sensual, Sidney estaba segura de que ella había respondido a su mirada con una mezcla entre lastima, sorpresa y una pizca de asco. No, otra vez no. ¿Qué diablos le hago para que este así? ¿Por qué no entiende que no me gusta?

-Señor Hicks, señor Hicks-dijo una voz que lo saco de la situación soltando la mano de la chica-Por favor, sería tan amable de no obstaculizar el pasillo. Para gestos de afecto están otros lugares, gracias-dijo Minerva pasando por su lado mientras les dedicaba una mirada reprendiéndoles.

Sidney aprovecho la ocasión para librarse de esa escena, tomo ventaja y se marcho hacia el comedor, dejando atrás a Oliver.

Una vez en el comedor se escabullo entre los asientos y se puso en un grupito de chicas de 5º con las que había hablado algunas veces. Vio llegar a Oliver y como la buscaba con la mirada, la encontró pero el sitio donde ella se había sentado estaba muy lleno así que tuvo que resignarse a dejarla ahí sin poder continuar. Sidney se alegro mentalmente de ello.

* * *

Mientras desayunaba dirigió su mirada varias veces hacia la mesa de profesores, se encontró con esos ojos que buscaba. Tan serio y recto como siempre, bebiendo café mientras leía El Profeta se encontraba Severus Snape, quien se dio cuenta de la mirada incesante de ella y por encima de su periódico la miro varias veces. Asegurándose de no ser vista le dedico una sonrisa y volvió a su desayuno mientras retomaba la conversación con las chicas.

-¿Os habéis fijado en Oliver?-comento una de las chicas a su lado.

-Claro que me he fijado-respondió otra-Pero parece que el solo tiene ojos para una ¿no es así Sid?

Se atraganto un poco con la tostada poniéndose algo roja.

-No sé de qué me hablas-contesto con timidez.

-Claro, claro. Aunque déjame decirte que si no estás interesada déjale en libertad, el pobre no hace más que ir detrás de ti sin fijarse en el resto-le respondió haciendo un falso puchero.

-Si fuera por mi te lo cedería encantada, el caso es que esta demasiado obcecado.

Las chicas comenzaron a reírse mientras le miraban.

-¿Se te ha declarado ya?

-Casi, la verdad no quiero que lo haga, me cae bien pero...

-¡Uf! Eso es peor-dijo otra chica-Créeme, aunque un chico te caiga bien si no sientes nada por él y el si lo siente por ti tendrás que romper lazos si o si.

-Cierto.

-Es verdad.

El resto solamente asintieron.

-Lo sé, y es por eso que espero que no lo haga. Para mí es un buen muchacho y no me gustaría tener que perder su amistad.

-Pues tarde o temprano tendrás que hacerlo.

Siguieron desayunando mientras comentaban la situación de cada una y al menos se divertían un poco en medio de todo ese ambiente tan extraño.

* * *

Tras desayunar Sidney busco a sus amigas y se dirigieron juntas hacia Encantamientos, donde pudieron comprobar dos cosas: que el nivel era muy superior y que el profesor Flitwick este año no era tan majo como antes. El hombre se esforzaba sobre manera por mantener el orden en clase, enseñar cosas difíciles pero de gran utilidad para cuando salieran afuera y ya no toleraba las burlas o las catástrofes en clase. Ella a duras penas pudo copiar toda la parte teórica y en la parte práctica le salió un hechizo repulsor tan débil que Flitwick dejo claro su descontento haciendo que por primera vez se sintiera avergonzada en clase.

-¿Soy yo o Flitwick esta paranoico?-pregunto irónicamente Helena.

-Paranoico no sé pero el buen humor se lo debe haber chupado un dementor, ha estado tan...distinto.

-¿Lo dices por lo que dijo sobre tu hechizo?-dijo Romina.

-Si, es la primera vez que un profesor tiene queja mía.

-Bueno, no deberías preocuparte, como tú dices es la primera vez y además se lo ha dicho a toda la clase, no te pongas así. Además ya deberíamos estar acostumbrados, con Snape de profesor aguantar burlas o comentarios crueles es ya una asignatura obligatoria que debería inmunizarnos a comentarios de otros profesores-contesto Helena.

Ese comentario hizo que Sidney se molestara un poco, lo que obligo a Romina a darle un ligero codazo para que cambiara de cara.

-Bueno chicas os dejo, me voy a la biblioteca y vosotras deberíais hacer lo mismo-señalo Helena a ambas antes de dar media vuelta e irse para aprovechar la hora libre.

-Creo que ambas deberíamos aprovechar para charlar ¿no crees?-dijo Romina arrastrando a su amiga por los pasillos hacia el exterior.

-Oye que voy a ir, no hace falta que me arrastres.

Pero era inútil, su amiga la llevaba bien sujeta, como si temiera que en cualquier momento se fuera a escapar. Antes de llegar a las puertas que daban acceso al exterior chocaron con una persona.

-Vaya, vaya ¿los Gryffindor quieren comenzar a perder puntos tan pronto?-ambas chicas se quedaron calladas mirandole-10 puntos menos para usted señorita Green y otros diez menos para usted señorita Potter.

Ambas chicas le miraron sonrojándose tratando de marcharse lo más rápido posible, Sidney no quería que Severus entrara en la mente de Romina y descubriera que ella ya lo sabía todo.

-¿Se puede saber que hacen por los pasillos en vez de en clase?

-Disculpe profesor pero tenemos una hora libre.

-¿Y así es como la aprovechan? Dígame señorita Green ¿donde lleva con urgencia a su amiga?

-Pues nosotras íbamos...

-Íbamos a realizar un trabajo al aire libre, la biblioteca está muy abarrotada ¿verdad Romina?

-Si, si.

La mirada de Severus se centro en ambas, se veía impasible, tratando de buscar el menos ápice de mentira en ellas, al principio miro a Romina y luego a ella. Sus ojos se escrutaron unos segundos más que la mirada con su amiga y finalmente el se dio media vuelta dejándolas ir.

Apresuraron el paso por los terrenos hasta llegar cerca del lago. Romina se aseguro de que no había nadie cerca y por fin soltó.

-Se nota que no te has acostado con él en días, la testosterona contenida acentúa su mal humor.

-¡Romina!-dijo riéndose Sidney mientras se sentaba.

-¿Tengo razón?-pregunto su amiga más bien afirmando mientras la observaba.

-Bueno, el verano, ya sabes...no ha habido mucho tiempo-comento ella sonrojada.

-Por tus cartas creí que al menos os habíais visto.

-Y nos vimos, pero solo hubo tiempo para un poco.

-¡Ay! No entiendo como teniendo a una chica como tú no inventa cualquier excusa y deja sus clases para fugarse contigo a cualquier lado.

-Romina, no es tan fácil.

-¿Ah no? Explícamelo entonces.

-Bueno, nuestra relación no es solo sexo ¿sabes?

-¿Relación? Entonces el ¿ya ha dado un siguiente paso? ¿Te ha pedido algo serio?

Sidney se quedo en silencio y agacho la cabeza.

-Deduzco que no-comento su amiga-¿Qué es lo que ocurre? En serio, no lo entiendo. Eres tan decidida, tan fuerte ¿cómo es que se te resiste echarle el lazo?

-No es echarle el lazo-replico Sidney-Yo no quiero atar a mí a una persona, mucho menos a él.

-¿Entonces qué?

-Quiero que esté a mi lado, pero no por obligación.

-Por amor-completo su amiga-Cariño, eso es muy tierno, pero vivimos en el mundo real y de momento lo único que has conseguido es acostarte un par de veces con el...o más bien, el ha conseguido acostarse un par de veces contigo.

-Eso no es así-Sidney bufo algo molesta-Me ha dicho que soy especial para él.

-¡Merlín! Eso si que es un logro, sacar algo de sentimiento a ese hombre si que es algo-Romina se puso a pensar mientras miraba las nubes-¿Has vuelto a insistir en algo de compromiso, relación o demás?

-No.

-Quizás ahí este el error...o quizá-de repente se calló y fue como si una idea le surgiera-¿Y si pones a prueba su capacidad de aguante?

-¿Qué quieres decir?-contesto Sidney.

-Bueno, chicos no te faltan, que tal si mueves ficha con alguno de ellos y dejas aparte a Snape.

-¿Y provocar más problemas? No, gracias.

-Hablo en serio, quizás un poco de celos hagan florecer sentimiento de su parte.

-Romina, te quiero mucho, pero estas mejor callada, en serio, como consejera no tienes futuro.

-Al menos te doy opciones, piénsatelo.

Claro que lo pensó, pero tan pronto como la idea atravesaba su mente los recuerdos al lado de el aparecían y la borraba. Romina no podía entender por la mera razón de que ella no era la que estaba junto a él, ella no era la que veía el brillo en sus ojos, los gestos tiernos hacia ella, su sonrisa. Esas cosas solo las veía ella, y estaba feliz de hacerlo. Aunque las dudas estaban ahí, como si de bacterias se trataran, pero ella trataba de aplacarlas siempre con una sonrisa y recordando todos los buenos momentos a su lado.

* * *

El día paso demasiado lento para Sidney y demasiado rápido para algunos. Cuando finalmente estaba frente a la puerta de las mazmorras para terminar el día con esa clase de pociones pudo ver que era la única que tenía una sonrisa en la cara, el resto de sus compañeros tenían un gesto tan serio como el del profesor. Se rio imaginándose eso.

Los pasos comenzaron a ser cada vez más audibles y no le hizo falta girar la cabeza para saber quién era el responsable de ellos. La puerta se abrió y ella entro, la siguieron sus compañeros, quienes parecían decididos a coger el sitio más alejado posible, como todos los años. Ella sin embargo opto por su opción de siempre, en primera fila hacia el lado derecho. Dejo sus cosas en la mesa y comenzó a montar la balanza y los materiales sin perder tiempo. Cuando estaba concentrada en extender las cosas en la mesa noto que alguien ocupaba el otro asiento, levanto la cabeza y le vio.

-¿No te importa verdad?

-No, Oliver, tranquilo.

Otra vez compartir mesa con él, y encima con lo ocurrido esta mañana, giro la cabeza lo más rápido que pudo tratando de esconderla de él.

-Silencio-dijo su voz grave retumbando en todo el aula.

Levanto su cabeza y le vio en el momento exacto en que subía los peldaños y se giraba. Sidney pensó que si Severus no arrebataba corazones y enamoraba a las demás era porque no quería, porque las maneras y el gesto que tenían enamoraría a cualquiera que tuviera dos dedos de frente y buen gusto. No pudo evitar sonreír mientras agachaba su cabeza, era la típica mirada y sonrisa de una chica enamorada y no podía permitir que alguien la viera mirando así a Severus.

* * *

Snape se dio cuenta de la sonrisa en sus labios nada mas girarse, se preguntaba cual sería su motivo y si tendría algo que ver con la conversación con su amiga esta mañana o era debida a que Hicks estaba cerca.

-Otro año más soportando la ineptitud de la mayoría de ustedes, pensé que me libraría de muchos pero veo-dijo lentamente Severus mientras arrastraba su mirada hacia el lado opuesto, donde se encontraban los Slytherin-Que no ha sido así. Séptimo y último año, pociones más difíciles que solo pueden elaborar aquellos que verdaderamente comprendan y aprecien el sutil arte de esta rama. Las instrucciones en la pizarra, ingredientes en el armario, tienen hora y media.

Tras decir esto se sentó y comenzó a revisar unos pergaminos que le había dejado Dumbledore. Miraba de vez en cuando hacia la clase y lo que ocurría y su mirada siempre se escabullía hacia un lado. La veía tan preciosa, parecía ruborizada y eso no hacía más que resaltar su belleza. Apretaba los pergaminos con fuerza tratando de resistirse a entrar en su mente y averiguar por qué estaba así. La veía cortar las ramas con precisión, añadía los ingredientes con destreza y no perdía el hilo de las instrucciones. Sabía lo que debía hacer y no le costaba trabajo hacerlo. Se sentía orgulloso de ella.

Su mirada de satisfacción cambio a una de frialdad en cuanto se fijo en Hicks y sobre todo en el muchacho sentado donde todos los Slytherin. Crouch. ¿Por qué diablos tenían que compartir aula? Esto era un castigo, Severus al menos se consolaba sabiendo que estarían siempre separados, lejos el uno del otro. Después de todo lo ocurrido ella no iba a retomar las cosas con él, eso le dejaba tranquilo, lo que no le apaciguaba era la mirada incesante que el chico le dedicaba a ella. Estaba atento a su poción pero a la vez también lo estaba de ella y eso le cabreaba. Trataba de buscar cualquier mínimo error para poder restarle puntos o echarle del aula, sin embargo no los cometía. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien así hubiera suspendido los EXTASIS y estuviera repitiendo séptimo? Severus no se lo explicaba.

* * *

Había pasado casi la hora y media y se encontraba removiendo lentamente el contenido del caldero. Durante toda la clase había estado atenta a tres personas, Oliver, Barty y Severus. Trataba de no fijar su vista en exceso en ninguno para que ninguno sospechara. Se le hacía muy raro compartir espacio con ellos tres, era como estar en constante tensión, de no ser porque ya de por si las clases de pociones solían ser tensas, al menos para el resto del mundo.

Se fijo en las sonrisas que le dedicaba Oliver cada vez que se encontraba con su mirada. Pudo apreciar como alguien la observaba desde las sombras del aula y se encontró con la mirada de Barty, parecía apenada. Lo que por supuesto no dejaba de notar era esa sensación de estar siendo continuamente el blanco de la mirada penetrante de él. Una de las veces que paso por su lado para revisar las pociones le rozo la pierna discretamente mientras le sonreía cándidamente. Echaba en falta esa rutina, verle casi todos los días, hacer como que no pasaba nada. Todo, añoraba todo lo que les envolvía.

-5 minutos, comienzan a dejar sus muestras en mi mesa-dijo su voz profunda haciéndola recordar que debía coger un frasco y un poco de poción.

La clase comenzó a armar más revuelo, cada uno parecía asegurarse de que su poción era correcta antes de entregarla. Los primeros alumnos se acercaron hasta la mesa del profesor y dejaron sus muestras. Ella comenzó a recoger sus cosas y las dejo sobre la mesa, cogió el frasco y se acerco hasta la mesa. Caminaba decidida y cuando iba a entregarle su frasco su mano choco con otra. Sus ojos buscaron al dueño de esa mano y lo encontró junto a ella.

-Perdona Sidney-dijo cortésmente mientras la observaba.

-Deberías fijarte mejor-contesto ella algo molesta, volvió a mirar a Severus quien observaba la escena.

-Ambos, deberían tener cuidado, no queremos accidentes-dijo Severus arrastrando lentamente cada palabra-¿No es cierto señor Crouch? ¿Señorita Potter?

Severus alterno su mirada entre ambos pero Sidney pudo vislumbrar una variación cada vez que sus ojos se fijaban en Barty, un destello parecido a la rabia.

-Tengo cuidado señor, otros parecen no tenerlo-contesto ella dando media vuelta y marchándose de allí hasta llegar a su mesa.

Esperaba por sus amigas fuera del aula mientras contemplaba como sus compañeros iban saliendo del aula. Vio a Helena y Romina y su sonrisa apareció, tras ellas venia Severus y ella sospechaba que no era precisamente para dar un paseo.

-Señorita Potter, entre.

-¿Puedo saber por qué profesor?-pregunto ella tratando de no acudir precipitadamente ante él, eso podría ser sospechoso.

-¿Acaso esta sorda? Es una orden, soy su profesor, obedezca.

Sidney levanto la cabeza con orgullo y se dirigió hacia el aula con enfado.

En cuanto escucho como la puerta se cerraba se quedo de espaldas a él. Pronto sintió sus brazos cerrándose en torno a su cintura mientras su cabeza descansaba en uno de sus hombros, inhalando su cabello.

-Te he echado de menos-dijo él.

Ella no contesto nada.

-Pensé que ayer por la noche bajarías a verme.

* * *

Severus había querido tener un momento de intimidad con ella y por eso se había arriesgado a interceptarla tras salir de clase. Pero ver como ella no reaccionaba no le gustaba. Le dio la vuelta y la atrajo hacia el quedando cara a cara.

-Algo te molesta-dijo el seriamente-¿Qué es?

-Nada-esa palabra iba cargada de un gran significado y el no se iba a dejar engañar por ello.

Alzo su barbilla con una mano y acaricio con uno de sus pulgares su rostro.

-Mientes ¿Qué te pasa?

Sidney lanzo un bufido y se deshizo de su agarre, cogió su mochila y trato de salir del aula.

-Por si lo has olvidado soy profesor, puedo bloquear el aula. Y lo haré hasta que no me digas lo que te pasa.

Si había algo que le exasperaba era eso, tener que aguardar pacientemente para que dijeran algo. No le gustaba esperar.

Observo como ella tiro su mochila al suelo y pego su espalda contra la puerta, fruncía sus labios molesta.

-Si tanto quieres saberlo está bien, me molesta el ambiente que hay en el aula. No quiero tener que compartir espacio con tanta testosterona junta. Me molesta que me trates de una manera tan brusca. Acepto que la gente no sepa lo que tenemos pero no por ello tienes que tratarme como una basura.

Así que la chica estaba molesta por eso, se había dado cuenta a la primera del ambiente que se vivía. Se maldijo un poco por ser tan obvio, pero estaba claro que no le gustaba que los demás admirasen lo que era suyo.

-Eso se puede solucionar con un pequeño error de cálculo en la siguiente de mis clases, un par de explosiones y menos testosterona de la que preocuparse-sonrió un poco al ver la cara de susto de ella-Ah y por cierto, soy Severus Snape, por si no te has dado cuenta mi forma habitual de tratar a la gente es así. Si te tratara de un modo civilizado sospecharían.

Seguía observando su mueca de molestia aunque ahora era ligeramente menor.

-Te espero tras la cena, en el lago-se atrevió el a decir.

Vio como una chispa de alegría se encendió en sus ojos y una tímida sonrisa se vislumbraba en ellos. Dirigió su varita hacia la puerta quitando el hechizo y ella tomo sus cosas girando para irse.

-No sé si iré-dijo con un poco de arrogancia.

-Lo harás-sentencio el muy confiado a lo que ella se giro para verle antes de cerrar la puerta-Y lo sabes.

* * *

**Buenas! Perdón y mil veces perdón. Se que he tardado más de lo que suelo hacer. La razón: trabajos de la uni =S y otro fic en el que estaba inmersa y que tenia que subir antes del 31.**

**Como siempre, gracias por la lectura ^_^ anima mucho ver que el contador sigue subiendo y que hay gente que se toma tiempo en leer esta historia.**

**Gracias a los reviews a mi comentarista en Brasil, Alexza Snape y Dulceysnape =D ****Os puedo decir que poneis una sonrisa en mi cara cada vez que veo alguno de vuestros reviews.**

**A modo general diré que aquellas que no soporten a Barty (como es el caso de Alexza xd) lo siento pero van a tener que convivir con el porque es parte en esta historia, espero que no os desespere mucho.**

**También decir que en mi cabecita tengo el como continuar (es decir la parte esencial de esta historia) pero no quiero hacerlo de un modo brusco, asi que no os frustreis si veis que algunos capítulos no tienen tanta importancia como otros. Es simplemente para que os habitueis y las cosas no sean tan de sopetón.**

**Me despido con un gran saludo y mil gracias por haber soportado la espera! Buen comienzo de semana!**


	46. ¿Me quieres?

**Nada de lo que aparece aqui me pertenece (excepto la protagonista) personajes, lugares, etc. son obra de JK Rowling.**

* * *

**¿Me quieres?**

Estaba frente a su plato de empanada de calabaza comiendo poco a poco, levantaba su cabeza solamente con un motivo, verle. Desde que la cito en el lago ella le había estado dando vueltas a muchas cosas, entre ellas que últimamente Severus parecía más interesado y más cariñoso. Antes tenía que ser ella quien tenía que proponer las cosas. Se preguntaba a qué podía deberse. Le miraba mientras este cenaba ajeno, o al menos eso la hacía creer, a sus miradas. Estaba tan serio que estaba segura de que si le contaba que tras la cena estarían en una cita romántica junto al lago seguramente la encerrarían en San Mungo de por vida.

Un codazo la interrumpió de sus divagaciones y miro hacia la persona que se lo había dado.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?-dijo ella en voz baja.

-Estas ida totalmente-contesto Romina-Entiendo que te guste pero...-añadió en voz baja-O disimulas un poco o lo notara hasta Dumbledore. Deja de mirarle.

-Perdona-contesto ella tímidamente.

-¿Habéis quedado?

-¿Quedar? ¿Con quién?-pregunto de repente Oliver asustándolas.

-Oliver ¡eres un cotilla! No te han dicho que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas-dijo Romina.

-Perdonad señoritas, es solo mero interés. Me preocupo por vosotras-dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Por nosotras o por una sola-replico Romina para ella misma pero sabiendo que la escucharían.

Tanto Sidney como Oliver se pusieron a mirar en direcciones distintas, tratando de pasar ese momento de vergüenza como podían. Afortunadamente un chico de 5º se acerco hasta ella sacándola de esa situación.

-Perdona-dijo tocando suavemente su hombro.

Ella se giro y miro al chico de arriba a abajo para luego decir.

-¿Si?

-Perdona que te moleste-decía el chico muy nervioso-Mi nombre es Harvey Finn-tendio su mano pero esta se quedo en el aire puesto que ella no le devolvió el saludo.

-¿Que quieres?

-Veras...yo, se que eres la capitana de quidditch de Gryffindor y...me preguntaba, bueno...

-¿Si?...-lo animo a continuar ella.

-Bueno...si, vas a hacer...

-Creo que te pregunta por las pruebas-completo Helena.

El chico asintió bastante sonrojado.

-En primer lugar deberías aprender a no tener miedo en saludar a una persona si lo que quieres es volar con una escoba a cientos de metros del suelo-el chico enrojeció al instante-En segundo lugar estoy cenando, no es lugar para que preguntes por ese tipo de cosas. Tercero, ese tipo de informaciones siempre las comunico con anuncios, o sino a través de alguno de los jugadores. No debes dirigirte a mí.

-Yo...yo, lo siento-contestaba el chico tímidamente.

-Vuelve a tu asiento y cena por favor, no quiero que hagas más el ridículo-espeto Sidney.

El chico se alejo de allí rápidamente y sus amigas se la quedaron mirando.

-¿Qué?-contesto ella volviendo a comer.

-He visto de nuevo a Sidney-contesto Romina-Estoy emocionada-dijo fingiendo dramáticamente.

-Oye para ¿si?

Helena, Romina y ella misma comenzaron a reírse mientras Oliver las miraba desconcertado.

Apareció el postre y cuando estaban comentando sobre un trabajo para Defensa sus ojos se giraron automáticamente hasta la mesa principal donde un profesor se estaba levantando.

-Vaya, parece que Snape se marcha temprano-comento Helena.

-Seguro está deseando encontrar a alguien por los pasillos para quitar puntos-dijo Barty.

Mientras ambos reían Romina dijo al oído de Sidney.

-Quitar puntos u otras cosas más intimas.

Sidney pellizco el brazo de su amiga.

-¡Auch! Eso duele-replico ella.

-¿Que tramáis?-les pregunto con una mirada interrogatorio Helena.

-Nada-respondieron al unisonó.

Sidney se dedico a terminar de cenar sin hacer ningún comentario más.

* * *

En cuanto llego al lago pudo ver que entre las sombras estaba escondido alguien. Se acerco hasta el sitio y le vio.

-Me hiciste esperar.

-Como tú a mi muchas veces-replico ella con una sonrisa.

La figura salió de entre las sombras y se acerco lentamente hasta ella. En su cara tenía ese brillo que había visto antes en el despacho. La tomo de la mano y la llevo paseando hasta el lugar al que siempre iban.

-Buen humor-afirmo ella.

-Normal-contesto él.

-Si fuera normal estaría viendo tu ceño fruncido-le miro a los ojos-¿A qué se debe?

-Nada especial.

Se detuvo en seco y le miro algo molesta. Él le devolvía la mirada sin saber muy bien que le pasaba. Al ver que el no entendía nada comenzó a caminar dejándole atrás.

* * *

Se dio cuenta que ese día ella no estaba tan contenta como otros, parecía de esos días en los que a pesar de todo lo que hagas crees que todo va mal. Trataba por ello de moderar sus comentarios y no dejar a relucir su vena cruel. Trataba de comprenderla y hacer que pasara un rato agradable pero ella no estaba cooperando así que se estaba desesperando. Cuando lo miro fijamente y después lo dejo allí tirado quería explotar. Gritarla, llamarla insolente. Pero lo único que hizo fue bufar y tratar de relajarse.

Siguió el camino que había tomado ella, quien seguía caminando varios metros por delante de el, y se contenía.

Cuando finalmente llegaron y ella se quedo quieta, mirando al lago y con los brazos cruzados él se acerco hasta ella.

-¿Qué te pasa? Ahora en serio.

Ella seguía en silencio y tuvo que tomar su rostro entre sus manos para que le mirara a los ojos.

-Severus...tu-dijo Sidney con voz débil.

Se quedo unos segundos esperando que continuara pero no lo hizo, así que la siguió mirando animándola a continuar.

-¿Me quieres?-se atrevió finalmente a completar mirándolo con tristeza.

Eso era algo que definitivamente no esperaba.

No tenía experiencia alguna en cuanto a mujeres, menos aún en relaciones. Pero lo que si sabía es que eran complicadas. Una de las cosas que le gustaban de que las mujeres no se fijaran en el era tener que librarse de enfados o peleas por temas como esos. Se imaginaba lo terriblemente enfadada que se podía poner una mujer con la respuesta de su pareja. Pero al no tener relación alguna jamás había pensado que peleas de ese tipo podían sucederle a él. Pero ¿acaso estaban en una relación? La cabeza de Severus trabajaba a mil por hora con esas dos simples palabras pero que albergaban tanto contenido y que podían definir su futuro.

-Déjalo, ha sido una pregunta tonta-dijo ella e inmediatamente se deshizo de su agarre y se alejo varios metros de el.

Sabía que se estaba ocultando para no mostrar la decepción en su rostro, probablemente las lagrimas de tristeza que también se estaban agolpando en sus ojos ante la no reacción de el. Joder, el no quería verla así, no quería hacerla llorar, pero tampoco pretendía mentirla. ¿Ser sincero entonces? Tampoco sabía muy bien lo que podría decir. En ese instante Severus tomo la decisión de dejar que hablaran sus sentimientos.

Se quedo donde estaba pero comenzó a hablar para ella.

-Nunca he tenido una relación-dijo el comenzando a ser sincero, creía que se le haría más fácil si ella continuaba de espaldas como lo hacía ahora-Jamás pensé que tendría una. Si he de ser sincero te diré que solo he conocido dos veces el amor-se quedo callado unos segundos tratando de continuar-Conocí el amor que me dio mi madre pero que no me dio mi padre.

Vio como ella se giro y le miraba con tristeza.

-Y luego conocí otra clase de amor.

-¿Te enamoraste?-pregunto ella.

-Si-respondió el-Me enamoré de una chica, la amé desde que era pequeño. Una vez te conté algo acerca de mi infancia y mi adolescencia.

-Lo recuerdo-le contesto ella-Esa persona de la que te enamoraste ¿fue la que me contaste que fue tu único apoyo?

Severus asintió.

-Ella...-estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por hablar de ese tema todo el rato como si fuera en pasado-fue todo para mí. Pero solo me veía como un amigo, jamás me atreví a decirle nada, aunque lo hubiera hecho ella...bueno, tampoco se habría fijado en mí.

Sidney se acerco hasta el quedando frente a frente y le acaricio el rostro.

-No digas eso, ¿cuantas veces tengo que decirte lo hermoso que eres?-dijo ella con ternura.

-¿Hermoso?-cogió una de sus manos y la situó en su nariz-¿Llamarías hermoso a esto? ¿O a esto?-dijo poniéndola en sus mejillas-¿O a esto?-termino poniéndola en su pelo.

-Si-contesto tajantemente ella, hizo el recorrido inverso desde su pelo a sus mejillas y su nariz acariciándolo con cariño-Para mí, y para cualquiera que tenga sentido, eres perfecto-Severus bufo en respuesta-Estoy segura que si le hubieras dicho algo a ella habría aceptado encantada. Cualquier persona que te conozca te querría.

-Todos los que me conocen me odian.

-Eso es porque tú no te muestras como eres o porque ellos no se molestan en conocerte a ti. En la primera opción es por tu culpa ¡No me mires así! Sabes que llevo razón. En la segunda, si esas personas no se paran a conocerte es que no valen la pena.

Esas palabras eran muy tiernas y lo único que pudo hacer fue acariciar su rostro con delicadeza.

-El caso es...que la ame, durante mucho tiempo y con mucha intensidad. Es de esas cosas que dejan una huella profunda. Reconozco que cuando tu apareciste en mi vida yo ni siquiera te tomaba en cuenta-ella le miro algo molesta-Lo siento, estoy siendo sincero. Pero con el paso del tiempo te he ido conociendo y te has ganado un hueco aqui-cogio su mano y la puso en su túnica, justo donde palpitaba su corazón-No puedo decir que el espacio que ocupas sea entero, pero si te aseguro que eres la primera que ha conseguido un trozo. No quiero prometer cosas que no sé si pueda cumplir, ni darte falsas esperanzas, solo trato de ser sincero y honesto, porque sé que te lo mereces.

Cuando no te veo te echo de menos, cada vez que estoy a tu lado me haces estar contento. Me encanta conversar contigo, aunque a veces opinemos cosas distintas y peleemos-dijo con una sonrisa-Disfruto con tu risa, con tu mirada. Muero a cada instante que no sé lo que estas pensando y me encanta saber si piensas en mí. Sueño contigo. Te tengo presente en mí día a día. Creo que todas esas cosas son bastante claras para que sepas que si, siento algo por ti. Pero...creo que para mí, es muy pronto decir esas dos palabras. Pero si te puedo asegurar que representas mucho, muchísimo para mí.

* * *

Se quedo mirándole, sabía que esas palabras de sinceridad le habían costado horrores, se sentía especial por ser la persona a la que se las confiara. Que no le prometiera cosas que no sentía, a pesar de que le doliera saberlo, pero prefería saber que pasaba por su mente y su corazón antes de estar engañada. Trato de asimilar todas las cosas que el había dicho y puso en orden sus ideas.

-Gracias, por confiar en mí. Y por sentir eso hacia mí, soy afortunada-se acerco hasta sus labios y le dio un beso suave, devolviéndole en el todo lo que él la hacía sentir-No quiero forzarte a sentir nada más, pero si te prometo que me voy a ir ganando trozo a trozo tu corazón al completo. Estoy enamorada de ti Severus, te quiero con tanta intensidad que me asusta. Pero confió en ti. Siempre lo haré.

Se fundieron en un beso que representaba para ambos muchas cosas, pero quizás fue el más dulce. Sentían esa chispa, el cosquilleo en el estomago de cuando estas con la persona correcta. Las chispas del amor. Cuando se separaron a Sidney no le hacía falta un espejo para saber que su cara estaba completamente sonrojada. Había sentido esa conexión y su fuerza a medida que el beso se iba intensificando. Noto como toda su sangre se agolpo en su cara mientras su corazón palpitaba frenéticamente, como si fuera la primera vez que le besaba.

-¿Sabes? Algún día acabaré en San Mungo por tu culpa-dijo ella riendo-Mi corazón va a otro ritmo cada vez que te toco o nos besamos.

-Eso tiene arreglo-el hizo el amago de alejarse pero ella no se lo permitió y se lanzo de nuevo a sus brazos-¿No me dejaras escapar?

-Jamás-dijo Sidney acomodada en la calidez de sus brazos recostada en su pecho-Acostúmbrate a tenerme siempre a tu lado. Nunca te abandonaré, pase lo que pase.

-Eso suena muy fatalista-respondió Severus cínicamente.

-Suena romántico-replico ella con voz tierna.

* * *

Se sentaron junto al árbol mientras se acariciaban, finalmente Sidney acabo recostada en sus piernas mientras se miraban fijamente y el acariciaba su pelo. El silencio de la noche invadía esa escena y este se vio interrumpido por ella.

-Severus

-¿Mmm?

-Si te digo algo ¿te enfadarás?-pregunto ella inocentemente.

-Depende de lo que sea.

Se quedo callada aunque mirándole, no sabía si era el momento para decirle algo así.

-Soy experto en introducirme en mentes ¿de verdad quieres eso?-acabo diciéndole el ante el silencio de ella por respuesta.

Lo reto con la mirada aunque cerró los ojos en el último instante impidiéndole el acceso pero había sido demasiado tarde.

Severus vio varios pensamientos arremolinados en su mente. El primero que apareció fue el del encuentro con Barty en las escaleras, la sonrisa de ese chico le enervaba. El recuerdo se trasformo en una neblina dando paso al siguiente, en este podía observarse a sí mismo en la clase de esta tarde, veía como ella se reía y como él la miraba preguntándose el motivo de su risa. Esto dio paso a un paseo entre ella y Oliver. Parecía que se dirigían al comedor. Veía como él estaba siendo muy caballeroso y como la hacia reír en cada ocasión que tenia. Cuando escucho el trozo en el que ella le pregunto por qué se debía su cambio se sintió algo nervioso, aunque la respuesta que dio el le tranquilizo. Pero lo que vino a continuación no lo hizo, observo enfadado como la cogía de la mano, como la besaba y como le daba a entender que cambiaba por ella. En otras palabras, se estaba declarando sutilmente, solo que a Severus no le parecía tan sutil. Salió de sus pensamientos y se encontró con los parpados fuertemente cerrados de ella.

Tras unos segundos donde recupero gran parte de la calma pudo hablar.

-Hicks sigue sin rendirse ¿no?

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los suyos, parecía asustada.

-¿Cómo…

-Con cerrar los ojos simplemente no vale para bloquear un ataque así.

-¡Eso no vale! Deberías habérmelo dicho-contesto Sidney.

-No cambies de tema-dijo Severus mientras alzaba una ceja-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-¿Cómo que pienso hacer? Creo que está bastante claro. Ignorarle.

-Creo que está bastante claro también que eso no sirve, le has ignorado hasta ahora y mira de lo que te ha servido.

Sidney levanto su cabeza de las piernas de él y se quedo sentada mirándole.

-¡No me vengas tu también a decir lo mismo! Me parece un chico agradable y me da pena tener que apartarle de mi lado.

-Creo que lo que te da pena es no tener a alguien al lado admirando tu belleza-dijo el sarcásticamente.

Pudo ver como ella fruncía los labios y supo que la había hecho rabiar, le encantaba verla así.

-Eso no es cierto-le reprocho-A mí solo me basta con que la admires tu.

No pudo evitar agarrarla para estrecharla junto a él, beso su cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba con su olor.

-Eso ya lo hago-susurro Severus-No tienes por qué tener a otros que lo hagan.

-Estas celoso-contesto ella con una sonrisa.

-No lo estoy, lo estaría si fuera un rival digno…pero el…

Escucho como ella reía cerca de su cuello y le entro un escalofrió al sentir su aliento tan cerca de su piel. Bajo la mirada y vio ese brillo que siempre solía tener cuando estaba a su lado.

-Me gusta verte así-confeso-Te ves tan hermosa.

Sidney sonrió y solamente le miro embelesada.

-Sigo sin entender cómo te has podido fijar en alguien como yo, soy tremendamente afortunado de tenerte, con solo ver esta mirada me haces sentir feliz.

Ella se acerco hasta sus labios y comenzó a besarle con ansia, sintió como sus manos se entrelazaban tras su nuca y como su lengua jugueteaba con sus labios. El comenzó a jugar con los suyos y unirse a ella a medida que profundizaban ese beso. Cada vez que la besaba era un momento único, no había dos besos iguales con ella, en cada uno le trasmitía emociones distintas. Ambos conocían lo que le gustaba a cada uno y Severus siempre sentía ese cosquilleo en su interior cuando ella unía sus lenguas o lamia sus labios. Pero sin duda lo mejor era cuando podía escuchar e incluso sentir sus gemidos de placer o de frustración. Le hacían sentir que no podía ser un hombre más afortunado de lo que estaba siendo.

Se separaron apenas unos centímetros mientras recuperaban el aliento, con sus frentes pegadas y haciéndole cosquillas por el contacto entre su fina nariz y la de él.

-Te quiero-su aliento chocaba contra su boca-Y no me importa las veces que tenga que repetirlo para que te quede claro.

Beso su nariz haciendo que ella sonriera y volvió a probar sus labios, ahora con algo más de ternura, parándose en cada centímetro de ellos, acariciándolos y recordando como son milímetro a milímetro.

Sus manos cobraron vida propia y una de ellas se coló por debajo de la camisa, acariciando su vientre, sintiendo el contraste entre la tibieza de su piel con el frio de sus dedos. Notaba como se estremecía ligeramente a medida que avanzaba y una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en sus labios.

* * *

**Buenas! Lo primero Feliz Halloween! \m/ espero que paseis un dia terrorífico xD. Este capítulo no contiene nada de terror, más bien azucar, y mucha ^_^ pero no me podia resistir a poner un poco de dulzura.**

**Jo tengo que compartir mi felicidad con mis lectores, he empezado esta semana genial porque he visto en persona al guapeton de Daniel Craig (el de 007) he visto el cielo mirando esos ojos y me he derretido xd. Estuvo en Madrid en la premiere de Skyfall y yo fui a verle ^_^ ayyyy ahora solo me queda que venga algun dia de estos Alan Rickman y ya me da algo =PPPPP **

**Gracias por los reviews! =D**

**Sevsnap, me alegra que te hayas puesto así al ver la actualización :) espero que te guste este capítulo! Un saludo!**

**Comentarista de Brasil, muchas gracias como siempre por tus reviews! pobrecico Barty me da que se va a llevar más de un crucio xd, un saludo =)**

**Alexza, como siempre animandome el dia con tus reviews ^_^ creo que te tendré que regalar un paquete de tila o algo así porque la tensión entre estos tres va a ir en aumento. Muchas gracias por tus ánimos y por ser paciente :D Un saludo!**

**Como siempre gracias por la lectura! y dentro de poco tendreis el siguiente capítulo.**

**Un saludo!**


	47. En mejor lugar

**Nada de lo que aparece aquí me pertenece (excepto la protagonista) personajes, lugares, etc. son obra de JK Rowling.**

**Advertencia: Contiene escenas sexuales leer bajo vuestra responsabilidad. La letra en cursiva es para indicar lo que pertenece al capítulo anterior para situar a los lectores.**

* * *

**En mejor lugar**

_Ella se acerco hasta sus labios y comenzó a besarle con ansia, sintió como sus manos se entrelazaban tras su nuca y como su lengua jugueteaba con sus labios. El comenzó a jugar con los suyos y unirse a ella a medida que profundizaban ese beso. Cada vez que la besaba era un momento único, no había dos besos iguales con ella, en cada uno le trasmitía emociones distintas. Ambos conocían lo que le gustaba a cada uno y Severus siempre sentía ese cosquilleo en su interior cuando ella unía sus lenguas o lamia sus labios. Pero sin duda lo mejor era cuando podía escuchar e incluso sentir sus gemidos de placer o de frustración. Le hacían sentir que no podía ser un hombre más afortunado de lo que estaba siendo. _

_Se separaron apenas unos centímetros mientras recuperaban el aliento, con sus frentes pegadas y haciéndole cosquillas por el contacto entre su fina nariz y la de él._

_-Te quiero-su aliento chocaba contra su boca-Y no me importa las veces que tenga que repetirlo para que te quede claro._

_Beso su nariz haciendo que ella sonriera y volvió a probar sus labios, ahora con algo más de ternura, parándose en cada centímetro de ellos, acariciándolos y recordando como son milímetro a milímetro._

_Sus manos cobraron vida propia y una de ellas se coló por debajo de la camisa, acariciando su vientre, sintiendo el contraste entre la tibieza de su piel con el frio de sus dedos. Notaba como se estremecía ligeramente a medida que avanzaba y una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en sus labios._

No sabía si se debía a la brisa nocturna o eran sus caricias pero contemplaba como la piel se erizaba a su paso. A medida que abría más la camisa y dejaba su cuerpo a la luz de la luna sus dedos recorrían con suavidad cada centímetro de su piel, grabándolo a fuego en su tacto y su retina. Veía como su vientre subía y bajaba cada vez más deprisa debido a su respiración, la miró un instante a los ojos perdiéndose en la dulzura que derrochaban y desabrocho el botón que daba paso a su pecho. Al principio ascendió tal y como lo había hecho, rozando su piel con los dedos, acariciándola y haciéndola estremecer, dándola dulzura. Cuando llego hasta su cuello comenzó a descender con la misma suavidad, trazando líneas y marcando invisiblemente su cuerpo. Llego hasta su ombligo y apoyo su mano sobre la piel y esta vez cuando hizo el mismo recorrido se dedicaba a sentirla con mayor pasión. A notar la firmeza de su cuerpo, desde su vientre a sus senos, apresándolos, adentrándose debajo del sujetador. Lo había notado ya en verano cuando estuvo en su casa, su cuerpo había cambiado ligeramente pero él era muy observador y lo sabía, sabía que había pasado de ser una adolescente a una mujer. La última evolución en su cuerpo dejando un cuerpo algo más esbelto y aumentando un poco más su pecho indicaba ese cambio. Los sentía en su mano y le encantaban.

Continuo avanzando haciendo la misma presión por su piel hasta que llego a su cuello, se dirigió hasta su nuca y de un tirón la acerco hasta el, besándola con furia, deseaba adueñarse de todo lo que ella tenía, de todo lo que le daba. Ella era la que le hacía sentir así, como si su sangre quemara mientras recorría sus venas. Tocarla era encenderle, provocarle y que estuviera tan dispuesta a que fuera él quien lo hiciera reventaba absolutamente todo su cuerpo por culpa de ese maldito deseo. No importaba las veces que la sintiera, ni las que gritara o gimiera, siempre seguía teniendo necesidad de ella.

Su lengua se deslizaba en su interior uniéndose a la de ella, acariciándose y degustando su sabor, no le importaba que sus labios dolieran ligeramente, lo que le importaba era la urgencia de sentirla cada vez más. Una de sus manos seguía apresando su cuello acercándola más hasta el aunque eso fuera ya imposible y la otra recorría su costado, se perdía entre su espalda recorriendo su columna. Ella tenía ambas manos en su pelo, aferrándose a él con fuerza, haciéndole saber la necesidad que ella también tenia de sentirle. Severus dejo su espalda y apreso una de sus manos con suavidad pero firmeza, la llevo hasta el prominente bulto de su entrepierna y comenzó a guiarle para que fuera ella quien le tocara y aliviara en parte su excitación. En cuanto sintió su contacto un gemido profundo salió de su boca. Le encendía cómo estaban y jamás lo habría pensado pero era la verdad. La tensión del momento, saber que estaban en un sitio prohibido, sus roles, la pasión, todo era perfecto. Cuando dejo que la mano de Sidney fuera la que le acariciara él se dedico a poner la suya en su falda, apretando sus nalgas, descendiendo hasta sentir su piel y volver a subir para esta vez tocarlas sin prenda de por medio.

La sentía en todo su cuerpo, tenía su sabor en su boca, su piel en sus manos y su olor a cada centímetro. Estaba tan cegado por el momento que no se dio cuenta de en qué momento ella había abierto su pantalón y retirado sus boxer, lo que si sintió fue cuando su piel se mezclaba con la suya propia. Cuando ella comenzó a acariciarlo, parándose en cada detalle de su miembro, dedicándole toda la atención. Cuando comenzó ese movimiento el ya estaba más que predispuesto e incluso sus caderas se dirigían hacia ella tratando de que lo hiciera. Se sentía en la gloria y en ese mismo momento daba igual quien se apareciera, Severus Snape le lanzaría un Avada sin dudar por osar interrumpir esa escena. Su respiración golpeaba la piel de ella, cada vez más profunda ante el toque de su mano. Cada momento que ella acariciaba las zonas más sensibles el no podía evitar gemir. Al sentir como le apresaba con firmeza mientras que su pulgar se dedicaba a acariciar con suavidad su mandíbula se tenso y gimió directamente en su boca.

-No hagas eso-dijo el casi como si fuera una orden.

Sidney dejo sus labios para seguir con su mandíbula y llegar hasta su oreja, allí se detuvo lamiéndola y haciendo que el escuchara su aliento.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto malvadamente sabiendo la respuesta- ¿Acaso no te gusta?-y lo volvió a hacer.

Y volvió a gemir, y de el comenzó a salir un poco de liquido por su excitación y ella lo sintió impregnarse un poco en sus dedos. Dejo su oreja y su agarre, se alejo un poco de él, lo suficiente como para que la viera. Severus no entendía nada, no hasta que vio como se llevaba sus dedos a su boca y los lamia frente a él.

-¡Joder!-dijo el exhalando.

Retiro sus dedos y fue el mismo quien los apreso y comenzó a lamerlos arrancándola un gemido. Trato de concentrase lo máximo posible e hizo desaparecer su ropa interior. Ella ahogo un gesto de asombro y le miro.

-Magia sin varita, vaya...me pregunto que más cosas sabes hacer.

Aquella mirada, por Merlín, Morgana y todos los magos, jamás nadie le había mirado así, solo ella.

-Comprobémoslo-contesto él.

La sentó encima suya y lentamente se introdujo en ella, parándose a disfrutar cada momento, haciéndola disfrutar ante la fricción que provocaban. Esa chica, la que tenia justo encima de el, era perfecta. Como si fueran dos piezas, encajaban a la perfección. En su interior Severus se sentía como en casa, era una sensación tan placentera, como si lo acogiera con una bienvenida. Conocía su cuerpo, admiraba sus reacciones y se fascinaba con cada nuevo gesto, pero seguía sorprendiéndose de la facilidad con que ambos se entendían. Parecía como si no fueran Severus y Sidney teniendo sexo, sino como si sus cuerpos se reencontraran y se dedicaran a reconfortarse tras su ausencia. Mientras que tomaba su cintura y embestía suavemente ella le agarro con delicadeza el rostro, parándose a acariciar sus mejillas con los pulgares. No decían nada, tan solo se miraban, sintiendo como la unión se hacía más fuerte, como el ardor en sus ojos abrasaba. Contemplo como sus ojos miel tan profundos como siempre tenían ahora las pupilas más dilatadas, enfocadas en el, tan solo en el. Se sentía poderoso, saber que alguien como ella estaba así por él era un sentimiento muy valioso.

Sidney había movido sus manos desde el rostro hasta su pecho, acariciándole por encima de la levita, haciendo presión en el al igual que el la había hecho en ella. Se pego un poco hacia el sin cambiar de postura y las manos de Severus se dirigieron camino arriba por su espalda, recostando su cabeza contra sus pechos, ascendiendo mientras la acariciaba y sentía su cuerpo moverse contra el suyo. Ella se dejo abrazar y comenzó a acariciarle el pelo, adentrando sus dedos, provocándole escalofríos que se sentían débilmente en comparación al vaivén que ella estaba haciendo.

Sin despegarse de ella sus manos recorrieron la espalda de nuevo hasta llegar a sus nalgas, comenzó a tocarlas con suavidad, como si fuera un suave algodón y luego empezó a apretarla hacia él, sintiéndola más profunda y pegada a su cuerpo. En ese momento no le molestaban ni las piedras ni las ramitas sobre las que ambos estaban, la ligereza de sus movimientos y el modo en que ella se lo daba le dejaba totalmente enfocado en ella. En ella y en su pelo moviéndose al compás, en ella y en su boca entreabierta mientras suspiraba gemidos, en ella y en su cuerpo bailando sobre el suyo en una danza erótica, en ella y en la fuerza que estaban haciendo los músculos de las piernas arriba y abajo una y otra vez. Se quedaba hipnotizado viéndola, como si fuera una escultura, solo que ella se movía, y muy bien, demasiado bien. Apoyo sus manos en sus piernas sintiendo el movimiento, acariciándola.

Ella volvió a tocarle el pelo, enredando sus dedos en el, tirando ligeramente de ellos, Severus dejo sus manos allí y su boca se dirigió a lamer la piel que el sujetador dejaba expuesta. Enterró su cara entre ellos y se dedico a besarlos, lamerlos y sentir su respiración, cada vez más agitaba al igual que la suya. Comenzaban a formarse las primeras gotas de sudor y su lengua fue la encargada de darles la bienvenida. Tenían un sabor salado pero no le importaba, el dulce de su cuerpo lo contrarrestaba a la perfección, un pequeño detalle como ese no iba a cambiar la satisfacción del momento. Justo con la nariz apoyada entre ambos degustaba en su canalillo las que comenzaban a venir a ritmo lento. Notando como ella se estremecía cada vez que sentía una pasada en su piel. Mirándole con deseo, ni siquiera hacía falta levantar la vista, la forma en que se aferraba a él y le atraía lo era todo.

Estuvo varios minutos así hasta que decidió cambiar de postura, así tal y como estaba ella con las rodillas hincadas en el suelo deslizo sus piernas saliendo de entre las suyas y salió de ella, con una erección totalmente en su punto álgido, se arrodillo frente a ella y paso un brazo tras su espalda comenzando a inclinarse hacia ella mientras que quedaba recostada aunque con la columna totalmente a varios centímetros del suelo. Su otra mano la coloco en su miembro dirigiéndole hacia ella y volvió a tomarla. Vio como su espalda, totalmente arqueada luchaba contra esa posición y con ese contacto tan placentero. El la retenía y ofrecía su brazo de apoyo, pero este no era suficiente, ella trataba de buscar algún punto para apoyarse.

-Shhh-le dijo el-Tranquila, no te va a pasar nada, te lo aseguro.

Algo más confiada pudo ver como ella dejaba de buscar desesperadamente algún sitio donde agarrarse y apoyo sus manos en sus hombros. El era ahora el que se movía lentamente hacia ella, como si no quisiera terminar esa sensación, como si no quisiera despegarse de ese cuerpo y su calidez nunca. Las capas de ropa le impedían sentir su vientre contra el suyo pero su cerebro, que ya había grabado a la perfección como era ahora se encargaba de rememorarlo contra el suyo. Acordándose del calor y de sus gotas de sudor entremezclándose. Sabía que su ropa iba a estar impregnada a sexo, a su dulce olor a lavanda entremezclado con el suyo propio y con el de este encuentro pasional entre ambos. Lo mejor era que no le importaba, nada en absoluto, que su ropa oliera a ambos le parecía algo excitante, la mejor muestra del deseo que se tenían. De las necesidades, de sus instintos. En cualquier otra situación Severus Snape habría puesto el grito en el cielo ante una sola gota de líquido contra su ropa, pero este no era el caso.

Se fijo en sus ojos y en la expectación en ellos, como si supiera que estaba llegando al borde y que dentro de poco viniera la espectacular caída. No pudo evitar posar uno de sus dedos en su labio inferior y ella lo beso, tomo su mano y beso con delicadeza cada palmo de ella. Paso la punta de su lengua por la palma y el volvió a tocar su pelo y a buscar sus labios. Bajo su mano por su cuerpo, enviando descargas no solo al cuerpo de ella sino al suyo propio, llego hasta su entrepierna, tan húmeda y acogedora y se dedico a acariciarla haciendo todo lo que sabía para complacerla, quería oírla gemir hasta que gritara. Que gritara su nombre, el de nadie más. No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para ello, entre su vaivén y las atenciones que le dedicaban sus hábiles dedos ella cerró los ojos y dejo que brotaran de sus labios todo tipo de incoherencias. A cada gemido el la tocaba con más pasión, deseando que lo siguiente que saliera fuera su nombre.

Sus caderas golpeaban cada vez con más intensidad sobre el cuerpo de ella, cada movimiento le provocaba una gran oleada de energía, estaba alcanzando ese lugar tan especial que solo alcanzaba con ella. Devoraba su boca mientras a cada embestida ambos gemían en los labios del otro. Esto no era solo sexo, Severus sabía que era algo más profundo, se reencontraba con algo en su interior que solo esa chica conseguía sacar a la luz.

Sentía la humedad en sus dedos y los ligeros espasmos en su cuerpo. Sin abandonar la dulzura de sus labios le dijo.

-Dilo-con voz profunda y ronca totalmente dominada por la pasión-Di mi nombre.

Su lengua rozaba sus labios y sus dientes tiraban débilmente de ellos dándole suaves mordiscos mientras esperaba por su respuesta. Sabía que estaba tan entregada a el que lo diría pero sabía lo difícil que era comprender algo en esos momentos y mucho más que tu cerebro obedeciera cuando lo único que te pide tu cuerpo en ese momento es llegar a lo más profundo, rendirte al placer. La miraba expectante sin reprimir sus roncos gemidos y la fuerza de su cuerpo contra el suyo. Volvió a posar sus labios en su piel y su nariz jugó con la suya mientras olía su rostro.

-Se...-respondió ella débilmente, calmo un poco el ritmo para oirla-Seve...Severus.

En cuanto lo escucho no pudo reprimirse y volvió con fuerza haciendo que ella gritara, que sus dedos se volvieran más ansiosos y que tan solo segundos después sintiera como ella se contraía contra su miembro y su espalda se arqueara en un ángulo totalmente innatural. Solo su cuerpo era el que la retenía, el que seguía con el ritmo, el que no podía evitar sentir ese momento como la llegada de algo inevitable. Sin separarse un segundo de su cuerpo, sintiendo cada centímetro de ella y haciéndola sentir todo su cuerpo como el suyo se movía sobre ella. Retiro su mano de su entrepierna y la enredo en su pelo, que ahora parecía un desastre con toda esa tierra y las hojas envueltas en el, pero que a Severus le parecía el pelo más sensual que había visto. Adentrándose en esas sensaciones se dejo vencer y con su cuerpo totalmente cubriendo el suyo exploto en su interior con un gemido profundo surgido directamente de lo más oscuro de su interior. Todo su cuerpo estaba inmóvil, al igual que el de ella, reteniendo al máximo el momento, acariciando cada segundo de placer, esa paz que lo envolvía todo, donde no es escuchaba nada, donde todo quedaba en un segundo plano, solo él y ella. Un hombre y una mujer que se habían entregado a sus deseos y habían expresado sus sentimientos.

A cada segundo que pasaba comenzaban a recobrar la conciencia poco a poco, comenzaba a escucharse a el mismo, su respiración y sus latidos descontrolados, fue capaz de percibir su propio temblor y comenzó a escuchar la respiración de ella y a sentir su cuerpo bajo el suyo. No se separo de ella, quería quedarse así para siempre, permaneció unos minutos más unido a Sidney escuchando como sus corazones se calmaban. Con delicadeza fue levantándose sabiendo que no era su columna la que se hallaba en esa postura y que ella debería estar dolorida. La ayudo a levantarse y paso su mano como si de una poción se tratara por toda su espalda, calor contra calor. Ambos de rodillas frente al otro, se miraron y no tenían absolutamente nada que decirse. Cuando los actos lo dicen todo las palabras no tienen cabida. Se acerco hasta sus labios y la beso con infinita ternura, temiendo romperla, como si fuera de cristal, incluso sus dedos temblaban ligeramente al tomar su rostro. Separo sus labios y una sincera sonrisa se formo en ellos, ambos sonreían, como si fueran dos adolescentes enamorados. La estrecho entre sus brazos y se tumbo poco a poco sobre el suelo tendiéndola sobre él, dejando que recostara su cuerpo sobre el suyo y que su cabeza descansara en su pecho. Quería que ella fuera ahora la que escuchara sus latidos. Con amor, porque eso es lo que era, cerró sus brazos en torno a su espalda y miro el cielo. No se podía encontrar en mejor lugar.

* * *

**Buenas! En primer lugar pido perdón por la tardanza :( solo puedo decir que mi intención era actualizar más pronto pero he tenido dos semanas intensas con miles de trabajos en la facultad y encima estoy resfriada :((((**

**Os agradezco la lectura como siempre y estoy muy contenta con todos los reviews recibidos en el último capítulo, sois los que me animáis en esos momentos en que estoy super desanimada =)**

**Sevsnap me encanto tu comentario ^_^ la verdad es que cuando quiere puede ser un osito, solo hay que saber sacar su lado tierno.**

**Alexza muchas gracias como siempre por tus palabras =) creo que tendré que ir mirando precios de tila y el envio para ir enviandote xD jajaja, espero que este capítulo compense haberlo cortado justo en lo más interesante =P Yo también quiero estar entre sus brazos! ^_^ jajaja**

**Sexychica1502 perdón! aqui esta la parte buena, lamento haber tardado en ponerla :)**

**Agnes Snape muchas gracias por tu comentario =) me alegra que te este gustando y espero que continúes leyéndola, las cosas se van a ir poniendo más interesantes cada vez.**

**Besos a todas y gracias por sus palabras! ^_^**


	48. Lo correcto

**Nada de lo que aparece aquí me pertenece (excepto la protagonista) personajes, lugares, etc. son obra de JK Rowling.**

**Advertencia: letra en cursiva significa recuerdo o flash back.**

* * *

**Lo correcto**

Despertó con los primeros rayos de luz entrando por la ventana. Algo desorientada y aún soñolienta se removió entre las sabanas tratando de cambiar de postura, sin embargo algo se lo impedía. Un brazo en torno a su cintura la mantenía quieta, abrió los ojos y reconoció en un instante donde estaba y con quien. Con suavidad poso su mano en su brazo que la apresaba con firmeza contra él, sentía su torso en su espalda, era una fuente de calidez. Acaricio su antebrazo lentamente. Recordaba con detalle cada momento de la pasada noche. El hombre que tenía a su lado no solo era increíble intelectualmente sino también sexualmente. Junto a él no tenía miedo ni dudas, había pensado muchas veces acerca de nuevas cosas para probar junto a el pero sentía un poco de vergüenza. Sin embargo el le demostraba con cada ocasión que no tenia porque tenerla. Estaba segura junto a él, en sus brazos. Inconscientemente sonreía, no se podía considerar más afortunada de lo que era. Le daba absolutamente igual todo lo que ocurriera fuera de esa habitación, todo lo que pasara con el resto del mundo, lo único que le importaba era ese hombre, el que comenzaba a despertarse a su espalda por las caricias que ella le daba en el brazo.

Escuchaba como Severus comenzó a removerse ligeramente y como gruñía, al principio con suavidad y ahora cada vez más alto. No pudo evitar que se escapara una risa de sus labios y el brazo en su cintura la estrecho más junto a él. Esta vez se hizo algo más nerviosa y se sonrojo al notar la erección contra sus piernas, sin duda le encantaban los despertares de ese hombre. Sintió la respiración profunda en su pelo.

-Severus-susurro ella tratando de despertarle-Severus cielo, tenemos que levantarnos.

Un gruñido como respuesta mientras su cabeza se hundía más entre su pelo y la respiración golpeando contra su cuello le causaba cosquillas.

-Amor, por favor, despierta. Tengo que ir hasta mi habitación antes de que se den cuenta.

-Mmm-respondió estrechándola más-Que se den cuenta, quédate aquí.

-No estás hablando en serio, aún estas dormido.

-Hablo en serio-respondió el-Vuelve a dormirte.

-¡Severus!-exclamo ella sorprendida.

El se separo de ella liberándola de su brazo y se irguió quedándose sentado en la cama. Con el gesto aún soñoliento pero con el ceño fruncido dijo.

-¿Acaso no te gusta estar así?

De inmediato se tumbo sobre el recostando su cabeza junto a su corazón.

-Sabes perfectamente que me encanta estar así, lo adoro, y si pudiera estaría así siempre. Pero tengo obligaciones que cumplir, ambos, tenemos obligaciones que cumplir. Y a no ser que quieras que me expulsen o que te despidan, por el momento tenemos que ceñirnos a nuestros horarios.

-A la mierda con los horarios, es la primera noche que duermo relajadamente-dijo Severus con cierto enfado.

Poso sus manos en su pecho y lo acaricio como si pudiera reconfortarle con ese simple gesto.

-Lo siento, siento mucho tener que irme pero sabes qué debo hacerlo.

Dejo un beso sobre su piel, justo al lado de una cicatriz y él le respondió con un suave beso en la cabeza, enterrado en su pelo, antes de dejarla marchar. Con gran pesar se levanto y comenzó a vestirse ante la mirada de Severus.

* * *

Iba de un lado para otro, mientras se vestía trataba de arreglarse mirándose al espejo, dedicaba fugaces miradas al hombre en la cama quien la miraba con una fina sonrisa en sus labios. Cuando estaba terminando de abrocharse la camisa y recogía su jersey junto a la túnica se acerco hasta la cama, se sentó en el borde y le observo.

-¿Por qué me miras así?-le pregunto el profundizando en sus ojos.

-Porque te ves contento, y eso me hace feliz-contesto ella con una sonrisa.

Se inclino hasta sus labios y le dio un beso muy corto en comparación al que realmente le habría gustado. A pesar de separarse siguió sentada mirándole, tratando de decirle lo que rondaba su mente. Sus miradas estaban fijas y supo que Severus iba a introducirse en su mente, antes de que lo hiciera tomo su mano para distraerle.

-Severus...con respecto a lo de anoche...

-¿Si?-contesto él.

-Bueno ¿has...ya sabes.

Sintió que sus mejillas se ponían de un color rojo y de inmediato vio la chispa en los ojos de él a modo de comprensión. Sin duda le seguía dando algo de vergüenza hablar de tomar precauciones para evitar sorpresas.

-Tranquila, estabas dormida y te traje aquí, te di una poción, preveía que esto podía pasar. Es más eficaz que el hechizo.

-Vale-dijo ella más tranquila-Gracias.

Beso su mejilla y se levanto de la cama.

-Te veré más tarde.

Dejo su habitación para dirigirse a toda prisa a la suya, donde tendría que darse toda la prisa del mundo para fingir haber dormido allí y despertarse y ducharse lo antes posible para quitar de su cuerpo ese aroma a sexo que tanto le gustaba pero que levantaría sospechas entre el resto.

* * *

Si fuera otra persona ahora mismo estaría caminando por el pasillo con una sonrisa en la cara, pero era Severus Snape. A pesar de tener una magnifica noche no podía revelar sus emociones, básicamente porque de cara al mundo la única emoción que tenia era el enfado o la seriedad constante. Cualquier cosa que se saliera de ellas era raro, muy raro.

Poco le importaba la conversación que Minerva le estaba dando en el desayuno y la que continuaba dándole ahora en la caminata junto a ella tras salir del desayuno para dirigirse a la sala de profesores. Sin embargo caminaba a su lado y lo hacía de una manera tranquila, sin gestos sarcásticos o interrupciones para terminar la conversación. Ella seguía hablando mientras el seguía caminando a su lado, de repente la bruja ralentizo el paso y eso le desconcertó. Se quedo junto a ella y siguió la dirección de su mirada. Estudiantes. Estudiantes de su casa además. ¿Por qué Minerva miraba de esa forma a los Slytherin? Era algo sabido la rivalidad entre Gryffindor y Slytherin, pero de ahí a que la propia jefa de casa les mirara en medio de un pasillo como si de bandas callejeras muggles se tratara había un enorme paso.

El también los miro pero seguía sin comprender nada.

-Minerva-la llamo suavemente.

-Si, si-respondió ella dejando de mirarlos y retomando el camino junto a él aunque sin evitar una última mirada hacia donde se encontraban.

Este hecho no paso desapercibido para Severus quien se quedo pensativo.

* * *

Habían pasado ya dos semanas de clases desde que llegaron. En otras condiciones el castillo aún estaría animado pero estas no eran las de siempre. Pocas personas rondaban por los pasillos y quienes lo hacían era en grupos. Sidney no había podido evitar fijarse en los mismos de siempre, esos que eran más mayores, siempre con ese aire de suficiencia ante los demás, siempre amenazando al resto. Parecían vivir en su propia burbuja, los alumnos jóvenes ni siquiera les miraban, los pequeños estaban atemorizados. Durante esas dos primeras semanas probablemente ejerció más de prefecta que durante todos esos años. Muchas eran las veces que tenía que acompañar a grupos de alumnos de primeros años hasta sus clases. A veces daba la sensación de que se metían tras su túnica y ella les protegía, porque eso era lo que buscaban los alumnos indefensos, protección.

En cierto modo sentía que estaba cumpliendo con su labor, pero no le gustaba tener que andar de protectora de nadie, mucho menos teniendo que perder una cantidad considerable de tiempo para andar haciendo de niñera. No lo hacía con su hermano, no lo tenía por qué hacer con desconocidos. Pero McGonagall si estaba muy pendiente de ello. Aún recordaba cuando fue hasta su despacho para hablar sobre el tema, y sobre todo lo que le dijo la profesora.

* * *

_-Minerva me gusta ser prefecta pero comprenderás que hay cierto tipo de labores que no me competen._

_-Querida-contesto la mujer-Se cuáles son tus labores a la perfección y aunque coincido en tu razonamiento, he de decirte que ante esta situación se os pide un esfuerzo extra._

_-¿Esta situación me obliga a ser niñera?_

_-Situación extraordinaria, medidas extraordinarias-le contesto ella._

_-Pero está afectando a mi rendimiento-trato de buscar Sidney como excusa-Si tengo que pasarme el día entero recorriendo la escuela de arriba a abajo acompañando personas jamás tendré tiempo para mí. En los últimos tres días han sido cuatro los profesores que se han quejado de mí, he asistido tarde a la mayoría de las clases, apenas puedo hacer los deberes y aún no he pensado en cuando reuniré el equipo de quidditch._

_Minerva la observo profundamente y se levanto de su silla para rodear el escritorio y apoyarse frente a la mesa mirándola, apoyo una mano en su hombro y le dijo._

_-Se que es mucha carga en una misma persona, pero créeme cuando te digo que si lo hago es porque confió en que eres la persona adecuada para ello. Sé que puedes lidiar con todo, confió en ti._

_-¿Significa eso que tengo que seguir haciéndolo?-pregunto Sidney con un tono de derrota._

_-Si._

* * *

Nada, absolutamente nada es lo que había conseguido. Seguía con un montón de responsabilidades que atender y sin tiempo para cumplirlas. Bravo, eso solo eran las dos primeras semanas, no se podía imaginar como estaría dentro de dos meses. Sin duda creía que este era el tipo de cosas sobre las que Dumbledore debería hablar en su discurso de inicio de curso, de la imposibilidad de tener una vida social, cumplir con obligaciones, rendir adecuadamente y encima tener tiempo. Ese era el discurso, no el de que estaba prohibido acercarse al bosque o pasear por el tercer piso.

Se sentía muy frustrada, como si en cualquier momento fuera a estallar. Tanto Helena como Romina trataban de ayudarla en cuanto podían pero ellas también estaban ocupadas con sus cosas, ni siquiera habían tenido una tarde de chicas. Lo de Severus era ya caso aparte, solo tenían tiempo para un beso fugaz cada vez que ella se iba de clase, y a veces ni eso. Tenía la sensación de andar corriendo de un lado para otro y que aún así tenia cosas sin resolver, era asfixiante. Al cuerno McGonagall y su fe en ella, necesitaba poder hablar con las chicas, pasearse libremente por el jardín, perder tiempo mientras hablaba con los demás o simplemente bajar hasta las mazmorras y sentir las manos de él en su cuerpo. No pedía demasiado.

* * *

Una vez más salía corriendo del gran comedor tras el desayuno, caminaba a gran velocidad junto a Bane y su cabeza era un hervidero de ideas.

-Pero Sidney comprenderás la situación del resto-decía el.

-Lo entiendo, créeme que lo entiendo, pero no puedo hacer nada, no está en mi mano.

El chico soltó un bufido por respuesta.

-En serio, esta situación la tenias que haber resuelto en verano, nos faltan dos jugadores ¡dos! En Octubre tenemos el primer partido ¿me quieres decir como resolvemos eso?

Miro hacia ambos lados del pasillo y le dio completamente igual que estuviera con gente, exploto. Se paro frente a él con actitud agresiva y le espeto furiosa.

-¡Gracias por recordarme cuando tenemos la temporada! Soy la capitana pero había olvidado ese detalle-dijo ella sarcásticamente-Por supuesto que se que nos faltan dos jugadores y mi intención es hacer las pruebas en cuanto pueda, pero estoy hasta arriba de todo ¡Hasta arriba!-grito-Lamento que tu verano haya sido tan vacio como para que puedas pensar en dirigir el de los otros, a diferencia de ti el resto tenemos miles de problemas a los que enfrentarnos y estos no se reducen al número de jugadores con que afrento un partido.

A esas alturas no quedaba persona que no les estuviera mirando, furiosa y con esa sensación de estar a punto de desbordarse corriendo por sus venas miro a su alrededor y tan solo esa mirada provoco que los demás dejaran de mirarlos y apresuraran el paso alejándose de allí.

El profesor Flitwick, Trelawney y Nolton habían observado la escena y ni siquiera habían intervenido, bastaba ver la expresión amenazante en cómo se dirigía ella hacia ese chico, mucho más corpulento que ella, para quedarse en un discreto segundo plano y ser solo un observador.

-Ahora si me disculpas tengo más cosas que hacer-respondió Sidney con una falsa sonrisa.

Retomo su camino con prisa y justo cuando iba a doblar para meterse por el pasillo de la derecha choco contra alguien y su mochila junto con los libros y pergaminos cayó al suelo.

-¡Estúpido! ¿No miras por dónde vas?-se sentía terriblemente enfadada, tanto que ni siquiera sabía quién era la persona con la que se había chocado.

-Perdona, deja que te ayude-respondió el otro.

Ella estaba tan exaltada que no había reparado en la voz y dejo que la persona la ayudase, ambos recogían a toda prisa las pertenencias de Sidney y por fin cuando ambos estaban de pie, uno frente al otro, y el tendió los pergaminos hacia ella, le vio la cara.

No encontraba palabras para decir, se sentía como una estúpida, durante todo aquel tiempo había conseguido ignorarle pero ahora aparecía frente a ella y no tenía algo que decir. El enfado aún permanecía en su interior pero sabía que ella había actuado mal gritándole tras chocar, se debatía entre gritarle o darle las gracias.

Ambos se miraban y los segundos corrían sin que ninguno de los dos actuara, cuando ella se dio cuenta de que los labios de Barty se abrían para decir algo fue como si la sacaran del trance e inmediatamente agarro con fuerza sus cosas y le esquivo para continuar su camino.

-Sidney, ¡Sidney!-escuchaba a sus espaldas, a su voz se unieron los pasos tras ella.

Trato de aligerar el paso corriendo casi hacia su clase pero el consiguió detenerla, la tomo de un brazo con suavidad pero consiguió frenarla. Con nerviosismo ella se detuvo y solo le dijo lo más absurdo que se le paso por su mente.

-¿Qué quieres?

Ante la brusca pregunta ella pudo ver como el rostro del joven se tensaba pero luego dio paso a una sonrisa.

-Tan solo hablar-ella iba a retirarse pero el volvió a insistir-Por favor ¡solo eso! Permíteme disculparme, no he tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo.

-Ya te has disculpado, acepto tus disculpas, ahora si me permites...

-¡No! Por favor, en serio. Estoy muy arrepentido de lo que hice-la miro con un brillo expectante en sus ojos-Por favor, valoraba mucho nuestra amistad, si tan solo me concedieras la oportunidad de que hablemos. Me gustaría volver a poder ser amigos, me harías muy feliz con ello.

Sidney pudo percibir un brillo en sus ojos, eran tan bonitas, parecía que estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar y eso para ella era increíble, jamás había visto a ningún Slytherin así. No sabía si él estaba siendo sincero, pero de todos modos aunque lo fuera no había nada que hacer. ¿Para qué iba a exponerse a recuperar su amistad y crear más problemas? Ya tenía suficientes, gracias.

-Barty, lo siento, pero no tenemos nada de qué hablar. Te lo repito, acepto tus disculpas pero no pretendas nada más. No puedo volver a tener amistad contigo.

-¿Por qué? Por favor Sidney, explícamelo ¿Ves?-dijo con un tono esperanzado-Tenemos cosas de que hablar, concédeme esa oportunidad, solo una conversación, donde tú quieras, cuando quieras. No te pido nada más.

Sin duda el rasgo manipulador para lograr sus objetivos que tenían todos los Slytherin se notaba en él, no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente, trataría de lograr algo para que ella finalmente aceptara.

-No, lo siento-en el instante en que pronuncio esas palabras vio como en sus ojos algo se oscurecía, sintió pena pero no podía hacer nada más, o mejor dicho, no debía hacer nada más, ese no era asunto suyo.

Frente a ella tenía a un Barty bastante tocado, con la mirada de quien acaba de perder una oportunidad cuando ya la tenía tan cerca, mostrando todo el valor Gryffindor que tenia para no derrumbarse y sucumbir ante su petición, se alejo de allí dejándole solo, perdido, mirando al suelo. No puedo evitar sentir un poco de culpa pero esta se desvaneció en cuanto pensó en Severus. No, había hecho lo correcto.

* * *

Mientras tanto Flitwick, Trelawney y Nolton entraban a la sala de profesores aún conversando sobre lo que habían visto.

-No tiene la culpa, es solo la presión, es normal-comento el profesor de Alquimia.

-La semana pasada la pille en mi clase haciendo trabajos de Defensa, ni siquiera respondió a las preguntas que le hice-dijo Flitwick mientras se sentaba en la silla donde estaban otros profesores-No tuve más remedio que quitarle puntos.

-Es muy buena alumna pero la sobrepasa todo lo que tiene que hacer-respondió Nolton.

-Oh Minerva-exclamo Flitwick llamándola-Precisamente a ti te quería ver.

-¿Qué ocurre?-respondió la mujer algo desorientada.

-¿Qué opinas de la situación de la señorita Potter este curso?

En cuanto pronuncio ese apellido un hombre que estaba terminando de anotar en un pergamino las calificaciones se detuvo y comenzó a prestar atención.

-Bueno...creo que es la misma de siempre, quizá algo más atareada.

-Precisamente eso es lo que veníamos hablando, estaba pensando en la posibilidad de que delegarás algunas de sus tareas en otros.

-Filius, todos sabemos la situación en la que nos encontramos, en la que se encuentra el mundo mágico ahora-respondió ella con algo de temor-Todos tenemos que hacer un esfuerzo extra. La señorita Potter es una de mis mejores alumnas, por no decir la mejor, si pongo esas responsabilidades en ella es porque estoy absolutamente segura de que es capaz de llevarlas a cabo.

-¿Pero a qué precio Minerva?-le pregunto Nolton.

La sala de profesores se quedo en silencio durante varios segundos, todos parecían estar de acuerdo con lo que había dicho Minerva y a la vez con lo que dijo Nolton, podía hacerlo, pero eso no significaba que fuera fácil. El silencio fue roto por las palabras de una persona que hasta ahora se había mantenido callada.

-Yo lo sabía, no quería jactarme de ello pero lo sabía. Desde que la vi y sentí que su aurea estaba llena de inestabilidad-dijo con voz mística Trelawney-En cuanto leí su mano lo supe con certeza-chasco la lengua mientras movía la cabeza en señal de pena-Pobre chica.

Todos se miraron entre sí, nadie solía hacer caso a las palabras de Sybill así que decidieron pasar por alto su comentario.

-Filius lo siento pero es mi decisión, la señorita Potter seguirá con los cargos que tiene y cumplirá sus obligaciones.

* * *

Bastante molesto por las palabras de Minerva lo único que podía hacer Severus mientras estaba sentado en esa mesa era dedicarse a seguir corrigiendo. Llevaba acumulando ese enfado desde que los primeros días, sabía que ella no tenía la culpa pero no podía evitar que la situación en que se encontraba no le gustara. Ahora que estaba totalmente contento a su lado resulta que se la arrebatan para que ande por el castillo atendiendo a mil cosas menos a lo que de verdad quería. Se había conformado hasta ahora con esos besos y no le había respondido cada vez que ella con tristeza se despedía apresuradamente de sus clases, pidiéndole que la perdonara, que supiera esperar, que en algún momento encontraría un hueco e iría a visitarla, que ansiaba estar junto a él, de nuevo en sus brazos. Lo único que hallaba noche tras noche era la soledad de su cama.

Por eso esperaba que Minerva en algún momento se diera cuenta de la saturación que tenía y que la ayudara, pero eso no pasó, las palabras de Filius tampoco habían conseguido nada. Eso solo significaba que le quedaba por delante una larga espera hasta que ella consiguiera desocuparse de sus labores.

-No olviden la reunión de esta noche, tras la cena, todos los profesores deberán acudir a esta sala. Los jefes de casa daremos una ronda por el castillo y tras ello debemos venir hasta aquí. Filch se encargara de la vigilancia-dijo en voz alta Minerva.

Oh si, la reunión, al menos habría algo que lo distraería de no estar pensando en ella mientras estaba en su despacho encerrado corrigiendo trabajos. Lo que Severus no sabía es que esa reunión iba a depararle una sorpresa desagradable y que hubiera preferido quedarse en su despacho poniendo T a todos los pergaminos que acudir a ella.

* * *

**Buenas! Nuevo capítulo, esta vez he actualizado antes porque por fín he tenido algo de tiempo para escribir ^_^ **

**Como siempre gracias por la lectura y por los comentarios, animan un monton.**

**Antes de nada pedir perdón a mi comentarista de Brasil que en el anterior capítulo se me olvido mencionarla y desde entonces llevo toda la semana con ello en mente! Asi que gracias por su review! =)**

**Alexza muchas gracias por tus palabras! Ya estoy mejor del resfriado ^_^ jajaja yo también notaba que hacia un poquito de falta un capítulo así =P aunque solo sea para dar rienda suelta a nuestras mentes xD jajaja**

**Sevsnap puede ser amor? mmm puede o puede que no jajaja. Me encanta que alguien se haya fijado en ese detalle, precisamente en ESE detalle. Porque nuestra chica ya lo ha visto hace tiempo, sin embargo lo ha dejado pasar. ESE detalle va a ser de especial importancia en futuros capítulos, no puedo decir más xD Pero me encanta que te hayas fijado =)**

**Un besito a todas! espero que tengais una semana estupenda y espero poder actualizar antes de que termine la semana ;D**


	49. La reunión

**Nada de lo que aparece aquí me pertenece (excepto la protagonista) personajes, lugares, etc. son obra de JK Rowling.**

* * *

**La reunión**

Siete minutos, tan solo siete, ese era el tiempo que tenían. Sidney había logrado apresurarse para salir antes de la anterior clase y poder estar pronto en pociones. Sabía que él estaba desocupado puesto que no tenía clase en esa hora. Corrió a más no poder por los pasillos, teniendo que parar en dos ocasiones, lo que le había restado tres valiosos minutos de esos diez que había conseguido por terminar antes en Alquimia. Resto diez puntos a Gryffindor a uno de los chicos con los que tuvo que parar y otros cinco puntos a un Ravenclaw por molestar a un niño de primer año.

Entro como un huracán prácticamente al aula de pociones, comprobó que solo estaba él y se abalanzo encima de él. Devorando esos labios que tanto ansiaba, tocando su piel, abrazándole, tratando de devolver el calor a su corazón. Esto era una tortura para ella, no poder pasar el tiempo que quería como ella quería era terrible. Entre beso y beso aprovechaba para preguntarle.

-¿Qué tal estas?-le dijo sobre sus labios.

El parecía más ocupado en aprovechar el tiempo que en responder a su pregunta, sin embargo la contesto, aunque con esfuerzo.

-Bien... ¿y tú?-volvió a besarla y esta vez una de sus manos se coló por debajo de su falda reencontrándose con su piel.

-Mal-respondió ella con sinceridad-Te echo de menos, mucho-agrego mientras delineaba con sus labios el contorno de la mandíbula.

-Mentirosa.

Gruño contra su piel y esto provoco una tímida risa del maestro.

Se encontraba desabotonando la parte superior de la levita para poder besar su cuello pero las manos de Severus en sus nalgas le impedían concentrarse. Con mucho esfuerzo logro su objetivo y su lengua acaricio su piel con la misma suavidad que siempre lo hacía pero con la pasión de los amantes que se reencuentran tras largo tiempo. Acariciaba su pelo con tanta ansia como el mismo estaba acariciando el suyo. Incluso que él estuviera inhalando profundamente su aroma no le parecía gracioso, era justamente lo que ella deseaba hacer y lo que sus sueños le traían cada noche.

-Iré a verte-dijo ella entre besos en su garganta-Esta noche. Solos, al fin.

-No-contesto él.

-¿Mmm?

-Esta noche no-respondió Severus.

Ella dejo de besarle y se quedo mirándole bastante enfadada, el seguía acariciándole pero eso no le hacía gracia en absoluto así que detuvo sus manos.

-¿Por qué no?

Sidney pudo notar el cambio tan radical en el, si ella había pasado de la pasión y la entrega al enfado puedo ver como el pasaba de esa pasión al desconcierto.

-Tengo reunión, los profesores tenemos reunión esta noche-El trato de continuar acariciándole pero ella se lo impedía-¿Qué pasa?

Ella se puso en pie y se alejo de donde él se encontraba.

-¿Que que pasa? ¿Que que pasa?-se giro encarándole-Pasa que estoy harta de no poder estar a tu lado, pasa que cuando intento tener un rato libre deshaciéndome de obligaciones para estar junto a ti tu lo rechazas.

-No exageres.

-¡No estoy exagerando!

Severus se levanto de su asiento y se acerco peligrosamente hasta estar frente a ella, la agarro de los brazos y pego su cara hasta estar a escasos centímetros de ella.

-¿Crees que lo único que tengo que hacer es estar a tu merced? Por si lo has olvidado trabajo aquí, tengo una serie de obligaciones que cumplir y compromisos que atender. Perdona porque el mundo no gire alrededor de tus planes y de tu agenda.

Sidney se deshizo de su agarre y consiguió alejarse unos pasos, en parte temblaba de rabia.

-¿Ves? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo?-respiro hondo para tranquilizarse y seguir hablando-Para un rato que tenemos libre lo pasamos discutiendo, yo no quiero eso, quiero aprovechar el tiempo, que por corto que sea me sirva para estar contenta hasta que te vuelva a ver.

Se fijo en la cara de él, quien aún tenía el ceño fruncido y seguía en una postura arrogante, sin embargo su expresión comenzó a relajarse y sus ojos pasaron del enfado a la comprensión.

-Comprendo que tengas compromisos que hacer y lo respeto-dijo ella-Es solo que...venia emocionada por la idea de estar contigo más rato.

Agacho su mirada avergonzada por haberse comportado como una cría, sabía que Severus tenía toda la razón del mundo pero le fastidiaba que la tuviera. Cuanto desearía que tal y como le había dicho Romina en decenas de ocasiones "Teniendo a una chica como ella inventara cualquier excusa y se marchara con ella a cualquier parte" Sin embargo comprendía que eso no era así, que no podía ser así. Ambos rendían cuentas ante muchas personas y algo tan sencillo como desaparecerse era una acción tremendamente difícil.

-Perdona, no quería hablarte así-dijo el-Es solo que yo también estoy sometido a mucha presión-se acerco hasta ella esta vez con paso relajado y tomo su rostro entre sus manos-Créeme cuando te digo que desearía que vinieras esta noche, pero no sé a qué hora terminara la reunión, no quiero que desatiendas tus cosas por mí.

Ella asintió con tristeza, Severus inclino su rostro acercándose al suyo pero antes siquiera de que estos se acercaran para darse un beso los ruidos y conversaciones tras la puerta comenzaban a hacerse presentes. Molesto bufó y se resigno a darla un rápido beso en la frente. Sidney se dirigió con su mochila hacia el armario de ingredientes para esperar a que entrara más gente en la clase y poder salir sin que nadie viera que ella llevaba en clase desde antes y así evitar sospechas.

De este modo Severus abrió la puerta del aula y los alumnos comenzaron a entrar.

* * *

-Bane-llamo ella al chico que caminaba unos metros delante de ella.

Este se giro y se quedo esperándola.

-Solo quería decirte que difundas la noticia de que las pruebas para el equipo serán este sábado tras el desayuno en el campo.

-Está bien-respondió el chico-Oye...solo, bueno, disculpa por lo del otro día ¿si? Sé que no tengo derecho a hablarte de ese modo, es solo que...estoy en una situación complicada.

Sidney se acerco más a él, en realidad no esperaba sus disculpas, ese chico siempre se caracterizaba por ser un tipo duro, de los que hechizan y después preguntan.

-¿Qué pasa?

El chico señalo hacia uno de los patios para alejarse de la multitud y ella le siguió, cuando entraron y se consiguieron alejar del resto de alumnos él empezó.

-Bueno verás...tengo mucha presión.

-Como todos Bane-dijo ella algo cansada.

-No es eso, es...

-Si no me lo explicas no podre saberlo, sabes que soy de confianza.

-Lo sé, por eso te lo digo-se acerco aún más a ella y miro hacia los lados para asegurarse de que nadie los escuchara-Mi familia está siendo amenazada.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto ella temiendo haber oído mal.

-Te acuerdas de lo que hablamos por lechuza este verano-ella asintió-Pues no iba tan desencaminado, resulta que dos tipos del ministerio están investigando a mi familia, han descubierto cosas y ahora las están utilizando contra mi padre para chantajearle.

-¿El ministerio? Bane, ¿estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo? Deber ser un error, el ministerio es uno de los referentes del mundo mágico, jamás trabajarían personas con fines turbios.

-El ministerio se está convirtiendo en un pozo oscuro de víboras, créeme cuando te digo eso. Ese sitio está comenzando a dar más miedo que la propia casa de los gritos.

-¿Pero qué sentido tiene? ¿Para que querrían investigar a tu familia?-pregunto ella muy escéptica con lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Tu sabes que toda mi familia es sangre limpia-Sidney volvió a asentir-Pues al parecer eso tiene especial importancia para ellos, no sé por qué o para qué. El caso es que en el departamento que trabaja mi padre le están presionando y amenazan con echarle de allí.

-¿Por ser sangre limpia?

-¡No lo sé!-respondió el chico bastante exasperado-No tengo ni idea de que es lo que quieren, lo único que sé es que a cada lechuza que llega las cosas se están poniendo más tensas, que mi madre cada vez está más preocupada y que el único interés que tiene mi padre es que acabe Hogwarts cuanto antes y me marche. Las cosas están tan tensas que lo único que me distrae es el equipo, esa es ahora mi única fuente de alegría, lo único que me ayuda a desconectar y alejarme de esas preocupaciones. Lo único que hace que me olvide de estar angustiado cada mañana que bajo a desayunar porque me llegue una lechuza diciéndome lo peor.

Sidney no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrazarle, no entendía en absoluto toda esa trama que le había contado, dudaba de todas las palabras que le había dicho. Sabía que la situación estaba empeorando pero ella confiaba plenamente en el ministerio, jamás serian capaces de contratar a gente o de dejar que trabajen personas que hagan daño a la gente. Era simplemente impensable. Es cierto que a veces algunas de las medidas del ministro eran exageradas, pero de ahí a que se infiltre gente era un disparate. Sin embargo la preocupación en el rostro de Bane y la manera de hablar le hacían creer que lo estaba pasando mal, ese chico nunca se había derrumbado, verlo así sin duda era una señal de que pasaba algo, y fuera lo que fuera ella lo iba a apoyar.

-Oye tranquilo ¿vale? Estoy segura de que todo se resolverá y que lo más seguro es que sea un malentendido, no pienses en ello. Ahora lo único que debe importarte es tener buen ojo para ayudarme a seleccionar a los nuevos-bromeo ella animándole.

-Si, lo sé. Gracias.

-No hay de qué.

Ambos se quedaron conversando un rato más, Sidney trato de animarle y de hacer que dejara de pensar en ese tema. Cuando lo vio sonreír se alegro de haberlo conseguido. Pero sin duda todo lo que él le había contado había quedado dando vueltas por su mente, a veces con más fuerza y a veces con menos. No le encontraba sentido pero a la vez su interés se despertaba y sentía la necesidad de comprobar que lo que le había dicho no era más que un malentendido. Quizás estaba provocado por su fe en el ministerio, ¡por Merlín ella misma quería trabajar ahí! Estaba totalmente segura de que todos los departamentos eran incorruptibles. ¿En qué clase de mundo viviríamos si los aurores o los inefables no cumplieran su trabajo adecuadamente? ¿Aurores e inefables corruptos? ¡Qué absurdeces estaba pensando!

* * *

Estaba dando la última ronda por los pasillos de las mazmorras, hasta ahora solo se había encontrado con tres estudiantes y había restado 5 puntos a Ravenclaw y 10 a Gryffindor. Se encontraba bastante relajado sin saber lo que se avecinaba en la reunión, Dumbledore no había querido decir nada. Sin duda debía de tratarse de algo importante pero Severus no averiguaba el qué.

Subió las escaleras y al final de estas se encontró con Pomona quien estaba charlando con Minerva y en cuanto le vieron le saludaron.

-Severus te estábamos esperando, el resto ya está en la sala-dijo Minerva.

-Bien-contesto él y se encamino junto a ellas hacia la sala de profesores.

El silencio rodeaba los pasillos, tan solo el crepitar de las llamas de las antorchas y el movimiento de las escaleras era lo único que se escuchaba. Pero en medio de ese silencio comenzaron a escuchar unas voces, Severus acelero el paso y se encontró en el pasillo de la izquierda a unos estudiantes, cuando se acercaba hasta ellos apresuradamente ansioso por restar puntos se detuvo de golpe al darse cuenta de quienes eran. Sin embargo tanto Minerva como Pomona le habían seguido y estas se encontraban tras el contemplando la escena.

-Señorita Potter, señor Hicks ¿qué sucede?-pregunto McGonagall.

Los chicos se dieron la vuelta, ambos se encontraban agachados en el suelo ante un alumno de primer año perteneciente a Gryffindor. El chico más joven estaba llorando y su uniforme estaba en mal estado, con partes rotas y manchadas.

-Profesora McGonagall-dijo Hicks-Acabamos de encontrarnos a este chico-el muchacho se acerco hasta los profesores dejando a Sidney sola con el niño.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?-pregunto Sprout asustada.

-No lo sabemos, se niega a decírnoslo.

Severus permaneció en el sitio donde estaba pero Minerva se acerco hasta ellos.

-Señor Rush-dijo la profesora con ternura-¿Que le ha pasado? ¿Señorita Potter le importaría?-pidió Minerva a la chica para que se retirara, sin embargo en cuanto se movió hacia atrás el chico se aferro a ella, abrazándola con miedo.

-Shhh, ya paso, no tienes nada que temer-le consolaba ella mientras acariciaba su cabeza, el chico lloraba escondido entre su capa.

Ella levanto la vista y se quedo mirando a los profesores sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Todos captaron lo que les decía con la mirada. Sidney se agacho de nuevo quedando a su altura, sujetando sus hombros y tratando de ser lo más delicada posible.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?-el chico solamente sollozaba-¿Te lo han hecho otros?

El chico se quedo mirándola fijamente y las lagrimas resbalaron por su rostro pecoso, muy ligeramente comenzó a asentir.

-Tienes que decirme quienes han sido-el chico comenzó a removerse inquieto-Si me lo dices podré saber quiénes son y asegurarme de que no vuelvan a hacerte daño.

Severus ante esas palabras y la situación recordaba trozos de su infancia y adolescencia, parecía como si el niño que tenia ante él fuera el mismo, aquel con el que se metían, aquel al que pegaban e insultaban. Le daba pena, pero él no podía permitirse sentir eso. Sin embargo le enternecía ver ese lado de ella, tan leal y protectora con los suyos, esa parte Gryffindor. Y si, trozos de ella venían a la mente. Lily. ¡Cuantas veces había hecho ella lo mismo que ahora hacia su hija! A su mente vino el recuerdo del incidente que lo cambio todo con ella. Sangre sucia. Esa palabra daba vueltas por su mente de pronto y le pareció como si ese chico las dijera. Parpadeo, estaba confuso, sin duda no era bueno abstraerse en los recuerdos.

-Señor Hicks, señorita Potter acompañen por favor a su compañero a la torre, no hace falta que sigan la ronda, Filch está al cargo-dijo Minerva.

Sidney se levanto y Hicks la ayudo a llevarlo, ella se detuvo ante los profesores dejando al chico con Oliver y les dijo.

-Han sido los Slytherin.

Ante esas palabras lo único que pudo hacer fue atacar.

-Tengo entendido que usted señorita Potter no cursa adivinación ¿acaso se las da de ello ahora? ¿O tiene alguna prueba que atestigüe su argumento?-su tono ácido no dejaba entrever la tristeza ni la mala sensación que le daba tener que tratarla así, sin embargo sabía que debía hacerlo.

-Simplemente lo sé, estoy segura-respondió altivamente.

Arqueo una ceja y añadió.

-Que extraordinario, ¿Por qué no prueba a presentarte a los EXTASIS sin estudiar? Con ese don seguramente saque notas asombrosas-respondió el haciendo énfasis en la palabra don.

-Señorita Potter por favor-intervino Minerva-Le sugiero que vaya a la torre, mañana hablaremos con más calma.

-Si profesora-Sidney miro a todos dedicándole a él la última mirada, retándolo-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches-respondieron todos.

Los jóvenes abandonaron el lugar acompañando al chico y los tres profesores se quedaron mirándose entre sí, segundos después retomaron el camino que habían hecho.

* * *

Se encontraban todos ya en la sala, cada uno sentado y esperando a que Albus hablara, el director acababa de llegar y estaba tomando asiento al frente de una larga mesa. Los profesores comentaban entre sí mientras Severus esperaba.

-Profesores buenas noches, el motivo de la reunión que tenemos hoy se debe en gran parte a la profesora McGonagall, si fuera tan amable.

-Gracias Albus-respondió ella-No pretendo ser alarmista, pero tampoco quiero pecar de mirar hacia otro lado. Como todos sabréis este año Hogwarts ha iniciado el curso escolar con una gran pérdida de alumnos, muchos de ellos se deben a casos terribles, otros por el propio temor de las familias, quienes han preferido que sus hijos estudien en casa a que vengan a la escuela. La situación como todos sabéis es bastante mala...y si soy sincera, el ambiente que se respira no me da la sensación de que vaya a cambiar a mejor, sino...a algo peor.

Este año además de pocos estudiantes aquellos que han venido están sin duda asustados, dudo que sepan a ciencia cierta lo que ocurre ahí fuera, pero saben que algo pasa. Ese temor ha provocado o así lo veo yo que haya más rivalidad entre casas que nunca.

Un murmullo de asentimiento se escucho en la sala de profesores ante ese comentario.

-¿Que propones entonces Minerva? ¿Decirles lo que ocurre fuera?-pregunto Hooch.

-No, no. No creo que esa sea la solución, en absoluto. Eso solo serviría para aumentar sus miedos. Lo que estoy diciendo es que ahora, es más evidente que nunca la enemistad entre casas, especialmente una de ellas.

El rostro de Minerva se enfoco directamente en el, que hasta ese momento había estado en absoluto silencio simplemente escuchando.

-Minera-comenzó el suavemente-¿Tienes algún problema muscular en el cuello o acaso estas insinuando algo?

-Severus, como jefe de la casa Slytherin debes haber estado al tanto de ello. Los alumnos de tu casa no hacen otra cosa que buscar formas de meterse con el resto de alumnos, de provocarles.

-Eso es falso-contesto Severus.

-¡Eso es cierto!-respondió Minerva molesta-¡Parecen pandilleros por Merlín! Estoy completamente segura de que todos hemos sido testigos durante estas dos semanas que lleva el curso escolar de los diversos grupos que se han formado en Slytherin. Siempre unidos, siempre en pequeños grupos, como si respondieran ante un líder. Siempre tratando de captar a otra gente. ¡Que casualidad que todos, absolutamente todos los informes de castigos que llevo hasta ahora lleven grabado el nombre de alguno de ellos!

Minerva saco un fajo de pergaminos, a Severus no le hacía falta mirarlos para saber que eran ciertos, a él le habían llegado cada vez que habían castigado a algún alumno de su casa.

-Un alumno de sexto castigado por agresión a uno de tercero de Hufflepuff, otro alumno de quinto castigado por maldecir a un compañero de clase, un chico de séptimo castigado por enviar a la enfermería a dos Gryffindor de sexto, una alumna de sexto castigada por agredir físicamente a otra chica de Ravenclaw de quinto ¿quieres que siga? Te aseguro que la lista es bastante numerosa.

-Minerva-intervino el director-Creo que a todos nos ha quedado claro el tema que planteas, sin embargo me pregunto cuál es tu propuesta.

-Mi propuesta, en realidad no se siquiera si es eso. La cuestión es que considero que se debería actuar contra ello, no podemos permitir este tipo de conductas, en ninguna casa, pero lo que no podemos permitir es que esos muchachos hagan de las suyas y queden impunes. Quizás hablando con los padres podríamos...

-Minerva por favor, no me hagas reír-dijo Flitwick-La gran mayoría de padres de Slytherin están metidos en el problema, lo único que ganas avisándoles es ponerles tu cuello en bandeja.

-Basta-espeto el-No consiento que en mi presencia se empleen esos términos para referirse a algún miembro de la casa de la cual soy jefe. Me siento asqueado rodeado de personas que defienden valores como la lealtad, la sabiduría o la amistad cuando realmente lo único que hacen es señalar hacia otro lado, acusar y discriminar.

-Severus.

-No Dumbledore, no. Hace un año acepte el puesto que me ofreciste, tanto como profesor de pociones como jefe de Slytherin, y si hay algo a lo que lo soy fiel es a mi palabra. Cuando acepte ser jefe prometí defender la casa en la que me crie y no consentiré que se la pisotee o se la acuse como le venga en gana al resto.

-¿He de recordarte lo que hemos vivido momentos atrás Severus? ¡Un niño! Tan solo un niño atacado por no se sabe ni cuantos Slytherin-exclamo Minerva.

-¿Y yo he de recordarte que ese alumno ni siquiera ha dicho quienes han sido sus atacantes? Tal vez deberías dejar de lado tu lado de madre protectora con tus queridos Gryffindor y centrarte en la tarea para la que has sido contratada o ¿acaso llevas tanto tiempo en este castillo que ya se te olvido?

Ante su último comentario Minerva se levanto de su asiento encolerizada y el resto de profesores les miraban claramente sorprendidos, no esperaban que hubiera un enfrentamiento así. Todos sabían del mal genio del profesor de pociones pero también sabían que se caracterizaba por respetar, mucho más a aquellos que como Minerva, han sido sus profesores. Sin duda que acusaran a Slytherin de ser los responsables de todo cuanto ocurría debía molestarle mucho para que se decidiera a atacar a McGonagall de esa forma y en público.

-Minerva por favor-volvió a intervenir el director tratando de calmarla-Has de entender la postura de Severus, como jefe de casa también le duele al igual que a ti que se acuse a alguien de ella.

La profesora pareció calmarse un poco y respiro un par de veces antes de sentarse de nuevo.

-Si se me permite hablar-comenzó a decir Sprout-Creo que todos hemos sido conscientes de cosas, todos hemos podido darnos cuenta de pequeños detalles que en una visión más global cobran un sentido que por separado no veíamos. Creo que tanto Minerva como Severus tienen razón, la cuestión ahora es como llegar a un punto de acuerdo.

-Es cierto-aseguro Sinistra-Todos sabemos lo que hemos visto y todos somos aquí lo suficientemente inteligentes para saber lo que esas acciones pueden ocultar. La cuestión es actuar, ahora, antes de que se haga tarde.

Toda la sala reflexiono sobre esas palabras, ninguno de ellos con la fuerza que realmente exigía probablemente, nadie consideraba que ese fuese un tema que tuviera repercusión en el exterior. Sin embargo la tendría.

Todos se miraban entre sí, sin saber qué hacer, que más decir.

-Profesores, creo que el punto clave de la reunión ya ha sido tratado. Les rogaría que si tienen alguna sugerencia, pregunta o información me la hicieran llegar. Mientras tanto sugiero que estén alerta, más de lo habitual y que ante cualquier acción que consideren sospechosa actúen con precaución pero con rapidez. Si nadie tiene algo más que añadir doy por finalizada esta reunión.

Con cierta pesadumbre los profesores se levantaron de sus asientos y fueron abandonando la sala de profesores dirigiéndose hacia sus cuartos. Parecía que ninguno tenía ganas de hablar, las palabras que se habían dicho habían calado en ellos y ahora todos parecían repasar esas dos últimas semanas con lupa, atentos ante cualquier señal que hubieran visto y se les haya escapado.

Cuando se disponía a cruzar el umbral la voz del director le detuvo haciéndole regresar al interior de la sala.

Dumbledore espero hasta que la sala quedó vacía para ellos tres y entonces cerró la puerta e insonorizo el sitio.

-Minerva, Severus. Les he pedido que aguarden porque lo último que Hogwarts necesita en estos momentos es desunión. Más que nunca necesita que todos estemos unidos y trabajemos codo con codo para avanzar. El lema de los atacantes siempre es "Divide y vencerás", no podemos concederles esa ventaja. Minerva, tu principal preocupación es la casa Slytherin ¿cierto?

-Si Albus, eso es-contesto ella.

-Y tu Severus, pareces muy ofendido con las declaraciones de Minerva ¿sigues queriendo demostrar la lealtad y la nobleza de tu casa?

-Por supuesto Albus, a eso es a lo que me comprometí.

El anciano estaba ante ellos meditativo, quizás se había olvidado por completo de que estaba en presencia de ellos porque pasaron los minutos y seguía en silencio, sin mirarles. Tan solo miraba a través de las ventanas hacia el lago, como si su mente estuviera a miles de kilómetros de allí y no en el castillo.

Cuando ambos estaban a punto de retirarse para dejar al director a solas este pareció reaccionar y les miro a ambos con gesto serio.

-Disculpen-respiro lentamente, agacho la mirada y volvió a mirarles-Encontraré una solución a ellos, es una promesa que les hago a ambos. Ahora Minerva si me permites, me gustaría tener unas palabras a solas con Severus.

-Está bien, buenas noches Albus.

-Buenas noches-contesto este.

La profesora quito el hechizo y salió de la sala dejándoles a solas.

* * *

El director volvió a tomar asiento y se quedo en silencio, este hecho desconcertó por completo a Severus, quien siempre se había encontrado con las respuestas de Dumbledore ante sus preguntas. Este aire de misterio no le gustaba en absoluto, lo único que conseguía era irritarle. Tomo asiento junto a él esperando que hablara. Así pasaron minutos hasta que por fin hablo.

-Severus, con sinceridad ¿qué opinas de lo que dijo Minerva antes?

El maestro no es esperaba esa pregunta, no consideraba que fuera tan importante como para meditar sobre ella tanto rato.

-Creo que está exagerando director.

-¿De verdad?-el tono, simplemente el tono, fue suficiente para saber que no creía en sus palabras.

-Bueno, puedo admitir que Slytherin siempre hemos sido un poco rectos y que no nos relacionamos con otras casas tal como lo hacen estas.

-Muchacho, no hablamos de relación, hablamos de que es cierto que este año la separación es más clara que antes-respiro profundo antes de continuar, al levantar la cabeza parecía que el gesto de cansancio le absorbió-Sin duda Voldemort comienza a hacer de las suyas.

Severus le miro sin comprender, tenía cierta idea de lo que podía estar hablando pero no pensaba que fuera cierto, el señor oscuro no les había relatado esos planes.

-Tú y yo sabemos que el ambiente va a seguir tensándose y que Slytherin se va a separar cada vez más, desconozco los fines y eso me aterroriza y me inquieta.

-Director ¿quiere que yo...

-No Severus, tu no, tienes demasiadas obligaciones, pedirte eso sería abusar, además no conseguiríamos nada.

Ante esa respuesta sí que se quedo totalmente sorprendido, Albus hasta el momento nunca había dudado de él y sus capacidades.

-Entonces ¿puedo saber en qué está pensando?

-Pienso en algo, algo quizás demasiado ingenuo y quizás demasiado peligroso. Quizás un esbozo o una sombra en la tierra. No está claro pero...podría funcionar.

Albus se levanto del asiento y con ligereza comenzó a caminar por la sala de profesores sin centrarse en un punto concreto, tan solo daba vueltas y meditaba, susurraba para sí mismo y sus ojos alternaban direcciones. Su mente parecía trabajar a una velocidad frenética.

Severus contemplaba el paseo del director mientras su mente trabajaba en todo lo que él le había dicho, en realidad tenía razón, en todo. Por muy defensor que fuera de su casa no podía negarlo.

-¿Sabes?-dijo de pronto el-Cuando leí en junio las calificaciones de los alumnos me lleve una sorpresa, había algo que no cuadraba, algo que me resultaba sumamente extraño. Sin embargo lo deje pasar, un anciano como yo tiene tantas cosas rondando su mente que ese detalle parecía insignificante. Pero ahora que lo uno a todo el rompecabezas creo que adquiere forma, y me gustaría saber quien ha formado el rompecabezas.

Severus seguía sin entender a que se estaba refiriendo.

-Verás, me gustaría comprobar algo y creo que he encontrado el modo perfecto de hacerlo. Si tenemos éxito lograríamos las respuestas a muchas cosas. Pero para ello necesito de tu aprobación y de tu opinión.

-Albus, sabes que siempre cuentas con mi apoyo-contesto el extrañado.

-Lo sé muchacho, lo sé-le sonrió débilmente mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro del profesor-Ahora necesito que me cuentes todo lo que sepas e incluso intuyas sobre los Slytherin de séptimo, en especial sobre el grupo del señor Crouch.

Con esta extraña petición y la posterior conversación entre estos dos hombres fue como en la mente de Albus Dumbledore comenzaba a maquinarse un plan que Severus desconocía en absoluto y en el cual estaba proporcionándole toda la ayuda, entregándole sin saberlo el destino de una persona.

* * *

**Buenas! No he podido actualizar antes =( lo siento, en serio, cuando digo que los trabajos de la facultad se me acumulan hablo en serio, escribo cuando tengo rato libre y son muy pocos.**

**Muchas gracias como siempre por la lectura ^_^ y por los reviews! Que animan mucho, me gusta saber lo que pensáis (sea bueno o malo) o como creéis que va a avanzar las cosas.**

**Comentarista de Brasil ^_^ me alegran tus palabras y que te guste, pobrecita Minerva xD la pobre solo trata de hacer lo correcto aunque fastidia bastante =P**

**Ruth Snape pues tan fuerte no es pero tu intuición va por buen camino =P quien sabe que pasará!**

**Alexza jajaja aysssss *_* momento tierno xD Personas que van a terminar siendo muy odiadas=Minerva, pobrecilla. Jajaja me da pena pero me sigue gustando que sea así. Cuidado con las uñas! xD**

**Sevsnap espero haber aclarado unas pocas =) gracias por tu comentario y me alegra saber que te gusta. Lechuza para Minerva en camino! xD**

**Comentario en general=Para aquellas que estén decepcionadas porque esperaban algo más en la reunión solo diré que esta no ha acabado (aunque lo parezca) Además estoy segura de que os habéis dado cuenta de todas las pistas (que han sido muchas) que he dejado, con lo cual os podéis hacer una idea de lo que puede pasar. **

**Con lo cual aquellas que hayan recogido las pistas y formen la hipótesis adecuada no deberían estar decepcionadas con el capítulo.**

**Sé que puede ser contradictorio pero en el fondo no lo es. Para todas las demás que simplemente quieren seguir leyendo sin formar hipótesis les diré que en el próximo capítulo continuará...**

**Un saludo a todas! ( y gracias por aguantar mi locura xD)**


	50. La reunión-Segunda parte

**Nada de lo que aparece aquí me pertenece (excepto la protagonista) personajes, lugares, etc. son obra de JK Rowling.**

**Advertencia: letra en cursiva para recuerdo o flashback.**

* * *

**La reunión-Segunda parte**

Bastante desconcertado, así es como Severus abandono la sala de profesores horas después de la reunión con el resto de compañeros. La conversación con Albus se alargo hasta pasada la medianoche. Al principio creía entender la idea que tenía en mente el director pero conforme le preguntaba más y más cosas Severus simplemente se sorprendía y sus hipótesis se desvanecían. ¿Qué estaba tratando de averiguar el anciano? Le había preguntado por sus alumnos, el pensó de inmediato que se trataba porque los consideraba responsables de las últimas agresiones en el castillo, y en el fondo no andaba desencaminado. Pero en cuanto se centro en el grupo de Crouch y en especial en saber todo lo relevante a él fue cuando comenzó a perderse. ¿Que tenía que ver todo lo que Dumbledore había dicho hasta ahora? ¿Por qué estaba relacionando a los Slytherin con eso? ¿Para que necesitaba Dumbledore su apoyo y consejo? Ninguna de esas preguntas que rondaban su mente habían tenido respuesta esa noche, ni siquiera le hizo falta mencionarlas puesto que el director se adelanto diciéndole que no preguntara nada por ahora, que lo sabría en su momento. Como siempre Dumbledore y sus momentos, ese viejo anciano y su manía de hacer esperar a la gente. Lo único que tenía que hacer por ahora era esperar, esperar y hacer lo que el director le había pedido por ahora, observar.

* * *

Ese fin de semana termino agotada o mejor dicho, extenuada. Los trabajos que le habían mandado los profesores habían ocupado la mayor parte de tiempo del que disponía. Las noches parecían ahora el refugio perfecto para terminar con todo lo que no podía hacer de día, con lo cual el nivel de ojeras que tenía se vio considerablemente aumentado. Las jaquecas ahora eran constantes y muy punzantes, eso hacía que su mal carácter estallara en cualquier momento, era una situación bastante insoportable. Ni siquiera sus amigas se libraban de la cólera que estallaba cada vez que alguien a su alrededor hacia algo que enfadaba a Sidney. Lo peor de todo fueron las pruebas de selección para el equipo. Pensaba que sería el rato perfecto para descansar, sin libros, ni pergaminos, tan solo tendría que observar y decidir. Nada más lejos de la realidad.

Aún podía recordar la pelea que tuvo en el campo de quidditch con el equipo de Ravenclaw, quienes habían usurpado el campo a pesar de que los Gryffindor tenían autorización. Grito enfurecida haciendo que la jaqueca regresara con fuerza y golpeara su cabeza a cada milímetro. Cuando por fin consiguió tener el campo para ellos se tuvo que enfrentar a un panorama pésimo. Las gradas estaban bastante llenas de estudiantes de primeros años quienes querían ver al equipo y animarles, generaban alboroto y ruido que aumentaba el dolor y que lo único que provocaba era desconcentrarlos a todos, a los del equipo haciendo que saludaran y a los aspirantes por la presión de ser observados. No podía echarlos de allí, tampoco quería que la vieran como un ogro con mal carácter pero no le agradaba que estuvieran allí generando ruido. Estúpidos, pensó Sidney decenas de veces. Con falsa amabilidad tuvo que sonreír un par de veces ante los gritos de los estudiantes para que se girara. Cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente para tranquilizarse dio comienzo a las pruebas y observo a cada uno de los aspirantes que se habían presentado.

A pesar de que la noticia de las pruebas había corrido como la pólvora y que solo los valientes se atrevían a realizarlas Sidney tuvo que enfrentarse a más de treinta personas para suplir solo dos plazas. ¿Están de broma no? Pensó en cuanto vio a tantos en el campo. Pero no, uno a uno fueron presentándose y realizando la rutina habitual con los pasos que ella les daba. Afortunadamente conto con la ayuda de Bane y dos chicos más de su equipo a la hora de las pruebas físicas. En ellas elimino en la primera tanda a dieciocho aspirantes debido a su mala actuación. Todos ellos se marcharon bastante avergonzados ante las palabras que ella les había dedicado, algo así como: "Para la próxima vez que queráis hacer el ridículo os aconsejaría que entrarais al gran comedor declarando vuestro amor por el calamar gigante y no haciendo perder mi preciado tiempo." o "Si realmente queréis demostrar vuestras habilidades ¿Por qué no vais directamente a Filch? El seguro que sabrá apreciarlas". Si, esas habían sido algunas de las frases que les había dedicado. La segunda tanda de pruebas las cosas se pusieron más difíciles a la hora de seleccionar y tuvo que recurrir a forzar las cosas para eliminar, finalmente quedaron cinco alumnos. Esto era algo mejor, una cifra aceptable. A los que quedaron se dirigió de una manera más amable o al menos eso creía ella porque el dolor de cabeza la estaba torturando y hacia que el tono con el que salía su voz y su mirada fueran tan agresivas que la amabilidad para ella era vista para ellos como amenazas. Lo que quería trasmitir era el esfuerzo que habían hecho todos y que si estaban en esa ronda es porque eran los mejores pero que aún así tendrían mucho que mejorar y que demostrar a la hora de seleccionarles para el equipo.

Finalmente bajo la mirada atenta y algo interrogadora de Sidney y la más pacifica de Bane consiguieron elegir a tres aspirantes para las dos plazas, ambos jugadores conversaban sobre las habilidades de los aspirantes. No se decidían a la hora de elegir solamente dos personas y optaron por tener un jugador reserva. Tras más de dos horas de pruebas de selección y con la jaqueca más aguda que cuando había salido esa mañana de la torre de Gryffindor Sidney pudo regresar a la biblioteca y hacer los trabajos para clase.

* * *

Los días fueron pasando y un martes en el desayuno Sidney se encontró con correspondencia, bastante sorprendida recogió las cartas sin mirarlas siquiera y las metió en la mochila mientras ella seguía leyendo apresuradamente "El Profeta".

"_Violentas muertas y extrañas desapariciones en Bath. Los aurores continúan investigando._"

Un titular como ese no podía pasar desapercibido y continuo leyendo en el interior del periódico donde continuaban explicando la noticia, o mejor dicho haciendo suposiciones porque sinceramente no ofrecían datos relevantes y todo se basaba en opiniones de testigos o suposiciones de las autoridades. Bastante inútil, no había ninguna información ofrecida por el Ministerio y eso le parecía extraño.

Ajena a las conversaciones a su alrededor en la mesa de Gryffindor tomo el periódico bebió lo que quedaba de café y se marcho de allí sin despedirse poniendo rumbo a la biblioteca.

Igualmente estaba ajena a las miradas que desde hacía semanas la seguían sigilosamente, observando atentamente cada reacción, cada mirada, cada palabra. Sopesando las hipótesis que había estado tramando desde el inicio de curso. Señalándola como la persona más indicada para lo que estaba planeando.

* * *

Aprovecho un descanso entre las clases para leer las cartas que recibió esa mañana, se sentó en uno de los bancos de piedra del pasillo más lejano y las abrió. Una era de Christinne, por fin pensó ella, alguna noticia de su amiga. Se alegro mucho cuando al leerla se entero que la situación estaba algo mejor pero que las cosas no estaban lo suficientemente bien para regresar aún. Eso la entristeció. No contar con uno de sus apoyos hacia que la situación fuera extraña, si, estaban el resto pero faltaba ella. Las cuatro habían empezado juntas, habían pasado por mucho a lo largo de los años. No tener a una de ellas era un hueco que afectaba a todas. Esperaba que pronto pudiera regresar y anoto otra tarea más por hacer a su ya infinita lista, contestar a la carta de su amiga cuanto antes mejor.

Por otro lado una carta a la que no se quería enfrentar. Podía haber pasado tiempo pero encontrarse en las manos con esa carta y la caligrafía en su exterior la hacían temblar. Su mano temblaba ligeramente ante las simples letras que su madre había escrito en el exterior. Su propio nombre _Sidney Potter _era lo que le asustaba, o mejor dicho, saber que esa carta iba dirigida a ella, escrita por su madre. Las cosas podían estar ahora más relajadas que en el momento en que a gritos y con reproches abandono su casa en verano pero sin duda nada se había arreglado. Abandonar no es una solución, aunque en aquel momento a Sidney le pareciera lo más lógico y sencillo del mundo. ¿Qué querría? Esa era la pregunta. Tomo aire y la abrió despacio, como temiendo ver su contenido. De su interior cayo una fotografía antes de que ella pudiera tomar siquiera el pergamino. La miro por unos segundos sostenida entre sus dedos con ligereza, como si ella pensara que apretarla con más fuerza le causaría una maldición. En ella se encontraban los tres, Lily, Harry y ella. Esa fotografía la consiguió tomar Remus en San Mungo el día después de que Harry llegara al mundo, podía recordar el momento exacto. Acababa de llegar para visitar a su madre después de haber pasado la mayor parte del día anterior en San Mungo a la espera de que su madre diera a luz. Acompañada por Remus, ya que su padre ni la había acompañado esa noche en casa sino que se quedo allí con su madre y el recién nacido, entro a la habitación y vio a la familia. La familia, porque ella en ese momento sentía que eran eso, la familia, alguna familia, no la suya. Era la sensación que se tiene cuando ves algo a lo que no perteneces, cuando tratan de incluirte en algo y tú sabes que no es tu sitio, eso era lo que a ella le pasaba. Se sentía como una pieza sin encajar en un puzle ya completo. Quería salir de allí pero Remus y Lily se lo impidieron, después de que James dejara unos minutos la habitación la convencieron para unirse a ambos y conocer al bebe y tomarle entre sus brazos.

* * *

-_Es tu hermano-decía en ese momento su madre con una gran sonrisa-Mira, estaba esperando por ti, ha abierto sus ojos solo para verte._

_-Son iguales a los tuyos-contesto Sidney tras ver el color verde en ellos._

_-Si, pero mira, tenéis la misma nariz y esa expresión es la que tu siempre ponías de pequeña-trataba de bromear Lily consiguiendo una efímera sonrisa en el rostro de su hija._

_-Vamos, poneos juntas quiero retratar este momento-dijo su padrino._

_Ella se puso a regañadientes al lado de su madre mientras esta sostenía a su hermano._

* * *

Ese fue el momento de esa fotografía y ahora parecía que le quemaba en las yemas de los dedos. La dejo a un lado y se centro en el pergamino.

Palabras y palabras sin sentido para ella aparecían a cada línea que seguía leyendo, su madre lo único que hacía era repetir los vagos y torpes argumentos de las últimas veces que se vieron, trataba de convencerla de volver a casa. De demostrarle que la querían, que la necesitaban, que tenía que estar de vuelta en casa. La novedad para Sidney fue quizás que su madre empleara la situación que se vivía fuera del castillo para tratar de razonar con ella y convencerla. Por lo general el que le informaba siempre era Remus, que su madre dijera ese tipo de cosas era insólito, y signo de que realmente las cosas desde fuera deberían pintar bastante mal para que alguien como su madre, Lily Potter este preocupada.

Bastante desinteresada en profundizar en la carta la doblo de mala manera y la metió al fondo de la mochila, sin importarle si se rompía o no, al igual que la fotografía, que ahora se encontraba arrugada en su puño y que ocupo el mismo espacio que la carta. Se levanto del banco, cerro la mochila y se marcho de allí para hacer la ronda que le tocaba como prefecta aunque con bastante desgana. Fuera el que fuera quien se cruzara en su camino iba a sufrir una pérdida de puntos considerable.

Iba tan obcecada en las palabras de ambas cartas y sobre todo en la fotografía que no se dio cuenta de como había llegado al sexto piso pero lo aprovecho para tener un momento de relajación en medio de esa vorágine en la que se veía envuelta diariamente. Miraba los tapices, los cuales le devolvían la mirada con gentileza y algunos la guiñaban, pero ella los miraba sin fijarse a observarlos. Lo único que hacía era recordar sus caras, la de ella, la de su madre y la de Harry. Juntos, y a la vez separados. La sangre parecía hervir en sus venas, se alteraba tanto con ese tema que no se dio cuenta de cuando una tiza impacto contra su cabeza y no fue hasta el segundo trozo cuando se dio cuenta. Se giro enfadada queriendo saber quien se había atrevido.

-¡Uh! Mira quien tenemos aquí, la presumida Pipi-Potter.

-¡Cállate Peeves!-le grito ella-No eres más que un estúpido.

-¿Estúpido? ¡Vas a ver lo que es bueno Pipi-Potter!-el poltergeist se acerco hasta ella a toda velocidad con cara terrorífica comenzando a cantar-Niñita engreída con pelo de hipogrifo, se cree una veela y no es más que un basilisco.

-Imbécil-le contesto ella enfurecida marchándose de allí todo lo deprisa que pudo pero el poltergeist la seguía.

Corría literalmente escaleras abajo sin mirar, poco le importaba ya que Filch la viera, ahora solo quería librarse del endemoniado de Peeves y su dichosa canción. Para su propia fortuna se choco con una persona en el último tramo de escaleras perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo al suelo.

-¡Auch!-exclamo Sidney llevándose una mano a la pierna golpeada en la caída.

-Debería dejar de quejarse y mirar por dónde camina, o mejor dicho corre. 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor señorita Potter.

Levanto su mirada y con una sonrisa Severus la miraba con unos ojos que la derretían trasmitiéndole sensaciones tan distintas que sería capaz de confundirla, para otros podría pasar por miedo o enfado, pero ella podía calificarlo como satisfacción o ironía. Conocer a este hombre tan complejo era un arte.

-Disculpe profesor-se excuso ella mientras se ponía en pie tomando la mano que Severus le ofrecía de ayuda.

-¿Puede decirme de que estaba huyendo?

-¿Cómo sabe que estaba huyendo?-pregunto Sidney algo molesta-Además tampoco estaba corriendo, solamente caminaba con prisa.

Pero sus excusas no sirvieron de nada en cuanto la canción comenzó a escucharse, Severus alzaba su cabeza en busca de su origen. Finalmente pudo ver a Peeves que se acercaba hasta ellos con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro.

-¡Pipi-Potter ha venido corriendo a esconderse!-dijo burlándose de ella el poltergeist.

-Cállate-le espeto ella.

-¡Oh! La niñita se enfada-puso un gesto dramático haciendo pucheros-¿Acaso vas a volver a ponerte a llorar como antes viendo fotos de tu madre?

-¡No estaba llorando estúpido! Ojala fueras humano porque te estrangularía con mis propias manos-grito encolerizada ella ante la burla.

-¡Que miedo! Voy a esconderme-y el poltergeist comenzó a reír y hacer pedorretas.

-Peeves márchate ya-dijo tranquila pero amenazadoramente el profesor.

-No-respondió el poltergeist y le hizo una pedorreta-Parece mentira, defendías a la Pipi-Evans y ahora a la Pipi-Potter. Sin embargo ninguna...

-¡Cállate!-le grito rabioso Severus.

Sidney se quedo mirándole pero Snape no la miraba a ella, sus ojos estaban ahora centrados en el poltergeist quien parecía asustado.

-Ahora márchate o llamare al Barón Sanguinario-agrego el profesor más calmado.

De inmediato Peeves se fue aunque se escuchaba su risa en la lejanía.

Sidney seguía mirándole pero el parecía seguir mirando al vacio.

-¿Severus...

Al instante recibió su mirada de forma reprobatoria, ella se había olvidado de donde estaban y el estaba molesto por ello.

-Profesor, ¿se encuentra bien?-pregunto ella aunque esa no era en realidad la pregunta que tenía en mente, sin embargo le parecía tan absurdo lo que había pensado que no quería planteárselo.

-Si, ¿y usted señorita Potter?

Ella asintió aún envuelta en una sensación incomoda donde su mente aún estaba molesta por el incidente con Peeves, enfadada con la carta de su madre y extraña con lo que había llegado a pensar sobre Severus.

-¿De verdad?-dijo el tomándola de la barbilla para alzar su cara.

-Si, si. Gracias...por lo de Peeves, me estaba molestando.

-No hay de que-respondió el despreocupadamente.

Se quedaron durante unos segundos uno frente al otro sin nada más que decir, ella temía que alguien los viera, sin embargo no se resistía a su contacto. Sin mirar a su alrededor se lanzo a los brazos de él, quien la recibió con frialdad pero en esos instantes a ella no le importaba, tan solo poder abrazarle unos segundos.

El mago la separo de él y pudo ver el enfado en su rostro.

-Lo siento profesor-dijo ella avergonzada-Le ruego me perdone.

Con la cabeza agachada se marcho de allí corriendo escaleras abajo para poder distanciarse todo lo que pudiera de ese hombre al que tanto necesitaba y que por la situación en la que se encontraban tenía que estar separada de el.

* * *

Una persona había observado la escena por casualidad, mientras se dirigía a una de las aulas se topo con algo de lo más inesperado, algo que había estado buscando por semanas. Una debilidad, un punto flaco en esa persona que había espiado por semanas. Ahora lo tenía. Había visto como Snape protegía a la joven y como esta le miraba. A veces una imagen vale más que mil palabras y en esa situación lo había visto, pero sin embargo escucharles había refutado sus teorías. Sabiendo esa debilidad la persona se marcho de allí dirigiéndose a su despacho para redactar una carta lo antes posible.

* * *

La clase de trasformaciones estaba a punto de terminar, los alumnos habían conseguido realizar los hechizos de manera correcta y McGonagall se sentía muy satisfecha de ello. Es posible que tuviera una clase reducida de alumnos pero aún así les formaría lo mejor que pudiera. A dos minutos de finalizar la profesora hablo.

-Muy bien, felicito a todos, sin duda la clase de hoy ha sido muy productiva. Espero que continúen así, pueden retirarse.

Los alumnos recogieron sus cosas y comenzaron a salir del aula para dirigirse a sus salas comunes hasta que llegara la hora de la cena. Antes de que abandonara el aula la llamo.

-Señorita Potter usted no por favor, la necesito un minuto.

La joven algo extrañada se quedo mientras sus amigas abandonaban el aula.

-Profesora

-No se preocupe, no es algo malo. La felicito por su trabajo de hoy.

-Muchas gracias-respondió la joven.

-Si continua así estoy segura de que obtendrá sin problemas el EXTASIS en trasformaciones.

-Eso espero profesora.

-Señorita Potter, si la he pedido quedarse es porque el director me ha entregado esto para usted.

La profesora le extendió el pergamino sellado por Dumbledore y la joven lo tomo algo nerviosa.

-No estés preocupada, seguramente querrá hablar contigo de algo del equipo-puso su mano en su hombro-Tranquila.

Sidney asintió y le dedico una breve sonrisa mientras abandonaba el aula.

* * *

A las diez y cincuenta y cinco de la noche Sidney estaba frente a la gárgola de piedra que la llevaría al despacho del director. Apenas había cenado, tras salir de trasformaciones abrió apresuradamente el pergamino del director y este la citaba escuetamente en su despacho a las once. Nada, ningún motivo, ninguna pista sobre por qué. En la cena había querido observar al director pero este no se encontraba en la silla. El hueco vacio en la mesa de profesores la ponía más nerviosa aún. ¿Por qué no estaba ahí? ¿Acaso se había ausentado? ¿Debería ir al despacho o no? En la cena pensó sobre ello y tras dejar a un lado las dudas decidió acudir al despacho y averiguar de qué se trataba.

Con paso decidido dio la contraseña a la gárgola y subió por las escaleras hasta que estuvo frente a la puerta del despacho. En el interior se escuchaban voces conversando. Pudo distinguir la del director y tras unos segundos la de Severus. Se atrevió a llamar en cuanto dieron las once exactas.

-Adelante-contesto el director.

Abrió la puerta enfrentándose inconscientemente a su destino.

Pudo ver al anciano director sentado en la silla del despacho y a su lado a Severus de pie con un gesto muy serio, más de lo habitual y eso no paso desapercibido para ella y no ayudo en nada a sus nervios.

-Adelante señorita Potter, no sea tímida por favor.

Cerró la puerta tras ella y se dirigió con paso firme y decidido hacia la mesa, subía los escalones mirando a ambos hombres.

-Siéntese por favor-dijo el anciano con amabilidad, ella obedeció-¿Un caramelo de limón?

-No gracias-contesto ella con una sonrisa.

Unos segundos de silencio reinaron en el despacho, ella podía notar la tensión en el aire, los dos hombres habían estado discutiendo, eso estaba claro. La mirada penetrante de Severus sobre ella no la ayudaba a sentirse segura, sin embargo le parecía muy intrigante la mirada de Dumbledore. El anciano solo era amable cuando tenía algo que pedir.

-Señorita Potter, no quiero que se sienta incomoda, el motivo de esta reunión no es algo grave, se lo aseguro. Puede estar usted tranquila.

-Pero señor...

-¿Conoce usted algo sobre mitología muggle?-le pregunto el anciano.

Ella muy sorprendida se quedo pensando unos instantes la pregunta para luego responder.

-Solo un poco señor, lo que me enseñaron durante los años de colegio muggle.

-Entiendo. ¿Conoce usted a los dioses?

Sidney asintió.

-Sabrá por tanto que en la antigua Grecia existía la creencia de que los dioses influían en la vida de los mortales, estos eran caprichosos y se enfadaban con facilidad-el director se levanto del asiento y comenzó a caminar por el despacho observando los cuadros-Los mortales realizaban ofrendas para que la ira de estos no cayera sobre ellos. Los mortales creían que su destino estaba en manos de ellos y lo aceptaban.

Dumbledore se giro y ella le miro fijamente.

-¿Conoce lo que son las moiras?

Sidney negó y el anciano prosiguió hablando.

-Son la representación del destino de los hombres en la mitología. Se dice que eran tres deidades, empleaban el hilo como símbolo de la vida, desde el nacimiento hasta la muerte. Una era la encargada de hilar el hilo de la vida desde la rueca hasta el huso, otra se encargaba de medir el hilo de la vida, y por último la otra se encargaba de cortar el hilo, escogiendo la forma en que la persona moriría.

El director se giro y la miro con una sonrisa.

-Que maravilloso debe ser confiar en que el futuro está en manos ajenas, ajeno a nosotros ¿no cree?

Confundida y bastante extrañada Sidney miraba al director tratando de controlar su expresión aunque no era consciente del atisbo en su rostro de sorpresa e ironía.

-Director, ¿me está diciendo que me ha reunido aquí para hablarme sobre mitología y el destino?

El tono escéptico destaco sobre la pregunta y ambos hombres fueron conscientes de ello. Dumbledore sonrió y le dedico una mirada a Severus quien seguía contemplando la escena sin participar.

-No, debo admitir que no. Son solo divagaciones de un anciano-volvió a sonreír-Me he tomado la libertad de enterarme de que usted lee asiduamente El Profeta.

-Si, así es-contesto ella.

-Y puedo preguntarle ¿Por qué se caracteriza el periódico últimamente?

-¿Cómo?

Sidney estaba totalmente desorientada con esa conversación, Dumbledore cambiaba de tema cada tres segundos y se le hacía muy difícil seguir el hilo de para que la había reunido. Ahora no tenía nervios, lo que estaba era molesta.

-Director, tal vez sería mejor que fuera directo al tema-intervino por primera vez Severus con voz crispada, al igual que lo estaba ella.

Por unos microsegundos compartió una mirada de complicidad y apoyo con Severus y rápidamente desvió la mirada hacia los ojos azules del director.

-Le preguntaba cual es la temática por la que se caracteriza actualmente El Profeta.

-Bueno...últimamente, supongo que por malas noticias la verdad. Los asesinatos, muertes y torturas son muy frecuentes.

-Veo que está bien informada-respondió el director-Como sabe los tiempos están cambiando, y muy a pesar lo están haciendo a peor. Todo lo negativo está influyendo en lo demás, es como un virus, propagando la tristeza a cada paso. Fuera, como ha podido comprobar los tiempos se están volviendo inestables y muy oscuros. A pesar de que Hogwarts siempre se ha caracterizado por ser un sitio feliz, seguro y estable me temo que la situación del exterior le está afectando.

Como prefecta, premio anual y ante todo una de las alumnas más inteligentes que ha habido en este castillo estoy seguro de que has notado ese clima aquí. Corriendo por los pasillos, deambulando sin control, arrasando todo a su paso. Hay menos alumnos, la tristeza esta en el aire y las peleas son continuas. Según tengo entendido también incluso una de sus amigas se ha visto afectada por esta situación.

-Christinne-el nombre de ella escapo de sus labios y el anciano asintió-Pero...yo, no acabo de entender.

-Es una situación difícil señorita Potter, no la culpo de no entenderla-dijo Dumbledore pacientemente-Habrá notado que últimamente se han formado extraños grupos-ella asintió-Grupos que por alguna razón extraña persiguen estudiantes, como si los intimidasen. Los prefectos al igual que los profesores habéis cumplido una labor extraordinaria a la hora de actuar ante ese tipo de situaciones. Me enorgullezco de ello. Sin embargo he de decir que no ha sido suficiente.

-¿Está queriendo decir que deroga nuestras funciones o que acaso las incrementa?-pregunto Sidney bastante molesta, ella había cumplido con creces, que ahora viniera el anciano a reclamar le parecía una falta de respeto.

-No, en absoluto. Lo que quiero decir es que...hay determinados sitios a los que no podemos acceder-el director se cayó unos segundos tratando de meditar-Hay situaciones en las que nos vendría muy bien ayuda interna.

-¿Ayuda interna?

-Tengo entendido que usted mantuvo una relación sentimental con el señor Crouch ¿estoy en lo cierto?

Respiro tan profundamente acumulando su rabia que fue audible para ellos, estaba tratando de contenerse. ¡Por qué diablos no le decía lo que quería y ya está!

-Mi relación con ciertas personas solo me incumbe a mí y solo a mí, director-respondió altivamente ella-No obstante le contestare diciendo que tuve una relación de amistad con el señor Crouch.

-Si me permite la indiscreción ¿Por qué se rompió?

Sin poder resistirlo miro a Severus y luego mantuvo su vista fija en sus propias manos entrelazadas sobre la falda.

-Por motivos personales.

-Comprendo-contesto Dumbledore-Pero me permitiré preguntarle si ha sido consciente de que el señor Crouch parece estar ahora rodeado de un grupo muy selecto.

-Si, así es.

-¿Y sabe por qué?

Negó con la cabeza.

-Es ahí donde necesito su ayuda. El motivo por el que estamos reunidos esta noche es ese, debo pedirle un favor, un gran favor a decir verdad. Estamos al tanto de la situación pero no del por qué o sus planes, es ahí donde necesitamos ayuda interna, es ahí donde entra en juego su ayuda. La he escogido a usted porque confió en su capacidad y sus habilidades y sé que no me defraudara. Necesito que retome su amistad con Barty Crouch Jr.

* * *

Un jarro de agua fría, eso es lo que sintió ante sus palabras. ¿De verdad la estaba pidiendo eso? No podía creerlo. Así que estos eran los planes del anciano. Un topo, un infiltrado. No podía dejar de obviar el gesto frio de Severus ante la petición y se preguntaba ahora si acaso estaban discutiendo antes por ello, pero no, era ilógico. Severus no pondría en riesgo la situación que tenían, no se descubriría de esa forma.

-Con que ¿retomar mi relación de amistad con él? ¿Con que fin?

-Con los que le he explicado. Estamos al tanto de la situación pero necesitamos llegar hasta el fondo. La estabilidad en Hogwarts no debe romperse y las situaciones que se están dando en este curso no pueden tolerarse, debemos actuar de inmediato. Para ello hemos pensado acudir a la raíz del problema.

-Así que mi función seria...

-Proporcionarnos la información. Sabiendo las razones y los planes todo estaría controlado. Estoy totalmente seguro de que puede ganarse su confianza de nuevo, no le seria difícil llegar hasta lo más privado de él y su círculo. Le aseguro que su posición no correría ningún riesgo.

Decenas de ideas surcaban su mente tratando de lanzarlas hacia el anciano a toda velocidad, más dañinas que las maldiciones, sin embargo se contenía por la presencia de Severus.

-He de decir que se que es algo más a la lista de sus responsabilidades pero piense en la recompensa moral. La cantidad de compañeros que se verían recompensados con ello.

¿Recompensa moral? A Merlín con la recompensa moral.

-¿Puedo saber cuáles serian...los limites de mi relación con el señor Crouch?

-Por supuesto a lo que usted acceda. Jamás la obligaría ha realizar algo en contra de su voluntad. Su implicación con él la determinaría usted misma, lo único que le pido es que se gane su confianza, tal como lo haría un amigo.

-¿Y tendré que venir como una lechuza cada vez que me entere de algo relevante?

-Me temo que si-respondió el.

Sidney se levanto de su asiento, sopesaba las opciones que tenia pero en realidad no tenía muchas. Tendría que aceptarlo si o si, sin embargo a su mente venían ahora las formas de volver a retomar su relación con Barty sin ser demasiado artificial y poco creíble y las implicaciones que eso tendría en su relación con Severus.

Tras dar varias vueltas al despacho escucho su voz, suave y pausada. Como si la guiara por el camino correcto.

-No pretendo forzarla a nada señorita Potter, sin embargo he de decirle que si lo que frena su decisión son sus nervios no tema por ella, le aseguro que tanto el director como yo responderemos por su seguridad y su situación.

Se volvió a mirarle, frio y serio pero sin el brillo en sus ojos que acostumbraba a ver.

-Gracias por las palabras profesor Snape-el aludido asintió.

Ella se acerco hasta estar frente al escritorio del director.

-¿Quienes estarán al corriente de mi situación?-pregunto ella.

-Tan solo nosotros tres, nadie más. Comprenderá como toda estudiante que cuantas más personas lo sepan más difícil es contener el secreto.

-Si, lo sé-tras unos segundos mirándole finalmente tendió su mano al director-Acepto.

Ambas manos se fundieron en un breve apretón hasta que se soltaron.

-Gracias señorita Potter, se lo agradezco profundamente.

Ella asintió.

-Severus, ahora que estamos al corriente todos de esta situación te pediría que seas de ayuda a la señorita Potter-el profesor asintió-¿Puedes encargarte de acompañar ahora a la señorita Potter a la torre de Gryffindor? El toque de queda comenzó hace rato y no me gustaría que anduviera sola en mitad de la noche.

-Por supuesto director-respondió Snape.

-Una vez más le reitero mi agradecimiento señorita Potter, espero que actué con cautela y precaución. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches director-respondió ella.

Se giro hacia la puerta donde la esperaba Severus para abrirle la puerta y acompañarla.

* * *

**Buenas! jo que gusto actualizar en serio. Os he tratado de recompensar la ausencia con un capítulo más largo que de costumbre, espero que os haya gustado =)**

**Pues ahora empieza la historia de verdad, ¿qué pensáis que va a pasar?**

**Como siempre mil gracias por la lectura, reviews y demás. Animan muchisimo y me sacan una sonrisa enorme cada vez que los veo.**

**Comentarista de Brasil, muchas gracias por el comentario, al menos ahora Minerva va a dejar de agobiarla ^_^ un saludo!**

**Alexza, tranquila que Sev va a apoyarla mucho (con lo tierno que es ^_^) y más ahora con la que se le viene encima, aunque me da que van a tener que confiar mucho el uno en el otro porque sino habrá muchas peleas =)**

**Tamara Cohen, bienvenida a la historia! me alegro que te guste y espero que te siga gustando =D ya sabes, cualquier cosa deja un coment (sea buena o mala)**

**Sevsnap, me hizo mucha gracia tu comentario sobre la nariz xd jajaja y la verdad es que si, no vas nada desencaminada, espero que tus sospechas se hayan confirmado con este capítulo ^_^ **

**Bueno pues solo me queda deciros que trataré de actualizar lo antes posible, mis ganas de seguir con la historia no desparecen lo que pasa es que los profesores de la facultad nos acribillan a trabajos y exposiciones xd De todos modos aqui sigo, escribiendo cada vez que puedo y actualizando cuanto antes posible.**

**Un beso a todos!**


	51. Planes

**Nada de lo que aparece aquí me pertenece (excepto la protagonista) personajes, lugares, etc. son obra de JK Rowling.**

* * *

**Planes**

Habían salido del despacho de Dumbledore en silencio, bajaron las escaleras de la gárgola y caminaron por los pasillos sin mirarse. Sabía que estaba molesto o por lo menos muy raro, Sidney sospechaba que se trataba por el asunto que habían tratado en el despacho de Dumbledore, pero tampoco podía afirmarlo. Lo que mejor sería era aclararlo de una vez por todas, así que antes de que el la guiara hacia la torre de Gryffindor ella giro para tomar el camino hacia las mazmorras. Pudo escuchar claramente como las pisadas de Severus se detenían y tras unos segundos de escuchar solo las suyas pudo volver a oír las de él tras ella.

En realidad tenía el corazón palpitando como nunca, quizás debido a la adrenalina ¿cómo le iba a plantear el asunto? ¿Qué le podía decir? ¿Por qué diablos tenía que hacer eso ella? Su mente era un torbellino sin control en la que se arremolinaban cientos de preguntas y sin embargo era consciente de que no podía hacerlas todas y que probablemente no obtendría respuestas a muchas de ellas. Lo que tenía que hacer ahora era adoptar una posición y saber seleccionar lo que iba a decir, pensar cada palabra con cuidado. Al fin y al cabo Severus no tenía la culpa de esta situación sino el dichoso anciano.

Le espero frente a la puerta de su despacho y el no tardo en alcanzarla, abrió la puerta y espero a que pasara para cerrarla y protegerla de oídos curiosos.

De nuevo en silencio, solo que ahora en su despacho, caminaba mirando cada uno de los recipientes llenos de pociones e ingredientes sumamente extraños. El tan solo seguía de pie, mirándola, sin decir una palabra. Tras haberse calmado y aclarado un poco se apoyo contra la mesa del profesor agarrando el borde con ambas manos, como si con eso pudiera llenarse de fuerzas.

-¿Me puedes decir de que Merlín va todo esto?-le miro fijamente a los ojos y enseguida supo que no obtendría una respuesta directa.

-De lo que Dumbledore te ha dicho-respondió el firme.

Alzo una ceja y respiro profundamente.

-Eso es lo que no entiendo, todo lo que ha dicho.

Ni siquiera le hacía falta alzar la voz para demostrar lo seria que estaba hablando, era de esas veces en las que estaba tan cansada de algo que lo decía en un tono tan firme que sonaba a amenaza.

-¡Me reúnen para decirme que necesitan que me convierta en algo así como una infiltrada! ¡Esto es de locos! Y nada más y nada menos que con él, con ¡Barty! ¿Te das cuenta de lo chiflado que esta Dumbledore? Por favor, ¡es un crio! Apenas tiene un año más que yo, le conozco y sé que aunque a veces de que pensar no es mala persona. ¿Por qué diablos me mandan investigarle?

* * *

Como rayos le podía contestar sin desvelar demasiada información, ese era su problema ahora. Por supuesto que al salir de la oficina sabia que ella no se iba a quedar así de tranquila y que trataría de hablar con él, estaba mentalizado para ello. Pero que lo estuviera no significaba que tuviera respuestas a sus preguntas, o por lo menos las respuestas adecuadas a ella. Ahora se enfrentaba a sus palabras de rabia, entendía la situación por la que estaba pasando pero sin embargo bastante furioso estaba él como para ahora preocuparse de sus propias quejas.

-No te puedo decir nada más de lo que te haya podido decir el director, créeme cuando te digo...que no sé nada más que tu no sepas-dijo el tratando de sonar firme en su mentira-Se que es algo complicado, pero también se que no eres tonta. La situación en la que esta Hogwarts es muy extraña, lo sabes. Dumbledore piensa lo que te ha dicho.

-¿Acaso creéis que Barty esta detrás de todo lo malo que ocurre en el castillo?-pregunto ella con cierto tono irónico-Porque de ser así le echare la culpa de tener tantas responsabilidades.

Lo de ser sarcástico no solo era exclusivo de el, la verdad era que cuando quería ella también lo era, y de no ser por estar en esa situación hasta abría reído con su comentario.

-Sidney...no te tenía por una persona que pensara siempre en la bondad de todas, al contrario. Sin embargo que defiendas ahora a Crouch me sorprende.

-¡No le estoy defendiendo!

-Lo estás haciendo o acaso debo recordarte lo que acabas de decir-le contesto él.

-Tan solo he dicho la verdad, Barty es un muchacho, quizás algo intimidante y con una apariencia sobria y un tanto amenazante pero de ahí a decir que él ha creado algo así como un grupo para atacar ¡Eso es una absurdez!

-¡Absurdez!-repitió con dramatismo el-Absurdez ¿quieres que te hable de absurdeces?-Se acerco hasta estar frente a ella con gesto muy serio-¿Cómo es posible que una persona con un promedio de extraordinario en casi todas sus asignaturas baje repentinamente su nivel hasta desastroso e insatisfactorio?-se quedo callado mirándola-¿Nada que decir? Te lo pondré más fácil entonces ¿Cómo es posible que un determinado grupo de estudiantes que tenían garantizados sus EXTASIS y un futuro por delante con empleo asegurado donde eligieran estén en este momento ocupando de nuevo plaza en Hogwarts? ¿Llamarías a eso una absurdez? No puedo creer que no hayas visto como sospechoso que Crouch estuviera de nuevo aquí.

-Claro que me extrañe-respondió Sidney-Sin embargo tengo demasiadas cosas en las que centrarme como para estar metiendo mi nariz en un asunto como este. Ahora sin embargo resulta que además de todo lo que hago tengo que estar metida en esto también.

Respiro con pesadez, no quería discutir con ella ni desahogar su frustración a base de gritos, sabía que quien tenía la culpa era el anciano por haberla escogido, pero él se culpaba de haber sido quien le puso en bandeja de plata toda la información pertinente al imbécil de Crouch y con ello la cabeza de la joven.

-Se que esto es difícil para ti, y que sin duda va a ser algo más con lo que lidiar. Solo quiero que sepas que cuentas con mi apoyo.

Vio como ella le miraba y eso le tranquilizo.

-Gracias...pero ahora, sinceramente lo que me preocupa es si seguiré teniendo tu apoyo cuando vuelva a ser su amiga.

Le costaba asimilar de nuevo ese hecho pero lo único que podía hacer era confiar en ella, no le había fallado y no tenía razones para hacerlo. Amigos. Quizás era algo posible, pero saber que ese chico tenía otras intenciones con ella le revolvía el estomago. Lo sabía, lo había visto. El beso que le dio el curso pasado y sus palabras dejaban claro lo que quería de ella, y eso no era amistad. Lo único que podía hacer, lo único, era confiar en su palabra y en sus sentimientos hacia él. Amigos.

-Lo tendrás-respondió el.

* * *

Agradecida por esas dos palabras se abalanzo contra él, le abrazo con tanta fuerza como era capaz. Enterró su cabeza entre el hueco de su hombro y su cuello y se quedo allí, tranquila, dejando que sus latidos y sus pensamientos amainaran. Confiando en esas dos palabras que le había dicho Severus. Esperaba con todo su corazón que pasara lo que pasara y viera lo que viera siguiera teniendo el apoyo del hombre que quería. Sino todo se volvería tan difícil como inestable, se iba a aferrar a ese pilar tan fuerte como pudiera, si este se derrumbaba ella también lo haría.

Cerró los ojos en cuanto sintió una de sus frías manos en el pelo, acariciándolo con cuidado y suavidad, dejo un beso en su cuello y se permitió disfrutar de esos momentos de tranquilidad antes de que todo comenzara.

* * *

Su mente había dado vueltas y vueltas y aunque aparecían varias opciones no terminaba de decantarse por una, parecía que todas tenían fallos, grietas, espacios por los que todo su plan y todas las mentiras podrían derrumbarse. Parecía una misión fácil pero sin embargo no lo era. Ahora mientras desayunaba en el gran comedor tras haber pasado una de las noches más duras dando vueltas en su cama mientras pensaba en todo lo ocurrido se daba cuenta de ello. Le miraba discretamente mientras bebía a sorbos el café, Barty estaba inmerso en la lectura de El Profeta mientras sus amigos hablaban animadamente. Parecía serio, pero en su cara se dibujaban pequeñas sonrisas. Sidney se preguntaba de qué se estaría riendo hasta que por su cabeza paso la idea de que él pudiera ser consciente de que ella le estaba mirando. Desvió su mirada hacia el fondo de la mesa. No, eso no era posible. Conocía lo suficiente a Barty como para saber que si supiera que ella lo miraba el la miraría. No dejaría pasar una oportunidad como esa.

No quería comenzar su plan de inmediato hasta que no estuviera realmente segura de que hacer y cómo hacerlo, aunque sabía que estaría nerviosa hasta que no comenzara y tuviera algo decidido. Pensó que ante todo lo mejor era estar segura y dar pequeños pasos pero firmes a avanzar rápido y tropezar.

Había meditado todas las palabras de anoche, tanto las de Dumbledore como las de Severus. Estas habían hecho mella en la joven. Claro que la situación fuera era algo oscuro, pero de ahí a relacionarlo con Hogwarts...sin embargo ante sus propios ojos tenía el panorama. Solo hacía falta mirar, o mejor dicho, observar. Los grupos eran muy obvios, desde fuera parecería que podían pasar como cualquier grupo más pero desde dentro era distinto. El tipo de diferencia que se percibe entre los grupos de amigos y los grupos que se dedican a amenazar. Esas poses agresivas, las miradas gélidas y penetrantes, los gestos hoscos. Nada de eso tenía cabida en un grupo de amigos, tan solo en las pandillas. Y para su desgracia la mesa de Slytherin estaba repleta de ellas. Observando en profundidad te dabas cuenta de que todo giraba en torno a un grupo, uno de los más numerosos y amenazantes, el grupo en el cual estaba sentado él. Barty parecía ajeno a todo lo demás, sin embargo a su alrededor parecía moverse una maquinaria mucho más intrincada y compleja. Ahora que estaba puesta alerta Sidney parecía vislumbrar los hilos de esa maquinaria. Aunque le seguía resultando raro pensar que la cabeza de todo fuera él. Era imposible...o no.

Cogió una tostada y un bollo para el camino y se marcho del gran comedor furiosa. No es que estuviera tratando de defenderle, Barty había sido su amigo y ya está. Solo eso. Simplemente el instinto protector con las personas de alrededor salía y ella no podía evitarlo. Si, había cortado su relación con él, pero no porque fuera un mal chico, sino porque la había besado. Lo alejo de su lado para permanecer junto al hombre que ella quiere, tenerlo a su lado solo significaría mas problemas, justo lo que se le avecinaba. Sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en la manera en que le conoció, de lo que hablaron y como se fue forjando su amistad. En el fondo el chico tenía un lado un tanto macabro. Las conversaciones que tuvieron sobre maldiciones, magia oscura y crímenes daban muestra de ello. Él fue quien la enseño hechizos que no se enseñaban en el castillo, él fue quien la apoyo en sus planes de venganza, él fue quien no tuvo reparos en alentarlos. Pero esos argumentos quedaban descartados en el momento en que se paraba a pensar que quien había querido vengarse era ella, quien necesitaba apoyo era ella y quien había agradecido los nuevos conocimientos era ella. Admitir por tanto que Barty tenía cierta tendencia oscura era admitir su propia tendencia, y eso era algo absurdo.

Había dejado de caminar sin ser consciente de ello, ahora se hallaba frente a una de las estatuas del castillo un piso más abajo de donde tenía clase en cinco minutos. Parecía ensimismada en sus pensamientos hasta que algo la saco de ellos. Miraba fijamente lo que se escondía en uno de los pliegues de la estatua. Una araña, o mejor dicho, una tela de araña. El animal estaba cerca de su obra, parecía expectante. Segundos después una mosca se poso ingenuamente sobre la red. Sidney sabía lo que venía ahora, pero no pudo dejar de mirar con interés. Ahora la mosca no podía regresar, estaba atrapada. La araña parecía que supo cuando su víctima estaba en el momento perfecto porque empezó a moverse hacia su tela. Las patas se adherían a esta con delicadeza, la mosca trataba de liberarse en vano. Las pinzas de la araña se abrieron con entusiasmo sobre la víctima, y esta cayo.

¡Pues claro! Eso era. Ante sus ojos tenia la respuesta a todas sus dudas, ni más ni menos. Jamás una distracción había sido tan provechosa como esa. Sidney sonrió satisfecha, ante ella se acababan de formar los pilares de su plan, ahora solo tendría que poner la maquinaria en marcha y dejar que todo siga su curso, el suyo, el que ella planearía. Por supuesto no estaba pensando en arañas ni moscas, esa no era la clave. La clave era la metáfora. Que mejor manera de avanzar cuando parece que no eres tu el que da el primer paso. Cuando vio a la mosca caer en las redes de la araña lo comprendió. Esta se había posado ahí libremente, la araña no le había obligado a hacerlo, aunque si tenía la trampa era porque esperaba que pasara. Porque ella había hecho un plan y había dejado que el primer paso lo diera la víctima. Era parte de su plan, el que había desarrollado. Al igual que Barty era la víctima y parte del plan. Si a estas alturas sabía algo de los hombres era que siempre creían ser más inteligentes que el resto, como si fueran un paso por delante. Ingenuos. Ese hecho sumado a su gran ansia de dominar les hacia peligrosos y vulnerables a la vez. Eran aptitudes con un doble filo, el de la virtud o el del defecto, y este filo cambiaba según el rival al que se enfrentaban. Si había otra cosa de la que estaba segura era de su inteligencia. Sidney Potter era quien llevaba los hilos, quien los tejía. Que mejor que maquinar un plan oculto, haciendo que la victima sea quien cree que da el primer paso aunque este sea falso puesto que la persona que realiza el plan ya lo ha dado antes.

Dejaría que fuera Barty quien pensara que el había retomado la relación con ella, así, como si fuera natural. Ella sin embargo realizaría todos los movimientos oportunos para darle a creer esa farsa, para que todo pareciera natural dentro del plan elaborado por ella. Si lo que Barty necesitaba era pensar que fue por él, lo seria. Si Barty necesitaba sentir que todo había sido natural ella se esforzaría por hacerlo así. Todo lo necesario para que no sospechara que se acercaba a él con otras intenciones que jamás sospecharía.

* * *

Fueron necesarios solo tres días a partir de que ella comenzó a maquinar el plan para comenzar a notar los primeros resultados. Lo que Sidney había estado tratando de hacer con éxito era volver al campo visual de Barty. Por lo general cuando has dejado de hablar con una persona terminas pasándola por desapercibido, el simple hecho de saber que no vas a hablar con ella nunca más hace que crees una coraza y lo que al principio parece permanente luego se va volviendo invisible. Ella sabía que tenía que retomar su interés, pero obviamente no de una manera llamativa, sino sutil. Así fue como poco a poco comenzó a encontrarse accidentalmente con él, ya fuera de camino a alguna clase, hacia el gran comedor o por los terrenos. Ella al principio ni siquiera le miraba, tan solo se concentraba en estar en su campo de visión. Y Barty la comenzó a ver de nuevo, el tercer día de "encuentros casuales" Sidney notaba en su nuca la sensación de ser observada, disimuladamente utilizo su pelo como escudo y pudo comprobar que el no dejaba de mirarla, y lo hacía con cara esperanzadora. Ese era el momento en que podía jugar la baza de las miradas. A partir del cuarto día dejo de estar tan presente para solamente tener algún encuentro cara a cara con el por los pasillos y surgió la primera mirada.

Magnética, abrasadora, tímida y cándida. Todo a la vez. Una mirada tenía el don de poder trasmitir tantas cosas y ella estaba dispuesta a emplearla a fondo. Surgió en uno de los pasillos del primer piso, ella se dirigía hacia la torre de Gryffindor y él en la dirección contraria. Lo vio venir de lejos y aprovecho el momento oportuno para hacerse la despistada y de repente encontrar sus ojos con los suyos. Sabia mientras caminaba que la estaba mirando pero resistió apresurarse y lo hizo en el momento oportuno. Entonces la chispa apareció. Barty tenía esperanza, magnetismo y alegría. Sidney le respondió con candidez en la superficie y con algo abrasador en el interior. Tres segundos bastaron para que ella dejara de mirarle y con una ligera sonrisa apartara su mirada para seguir con su camino. Pero el la seguía mirando. Ella sabía que acababa de prender la mecha, y estaba contenta por ello.

* * *

A finales de la semana se encontraron por casualidad en la biblioteca, Sidney y Romina estaban en la cola detrás de un chico de Slytherin. Estuvo de suerte. Barty se situó tras ellas en la cola, el muchacho de delante se dio cuenta de que su amigo estaba atrás y le dijo en voz baja para que Pince no les escuchara que se pusiera con el adelante. Ambas chicas los miraron y Barty con nerviosismo les cedió el turno y atrajo a su amigo al sitio donde estaba el. Las chicas le sonrieron y siguieron esperando.

* * *

En la siguiente semana los gestos de amabilidad estuvieron más presentes y ahora Barty era quien rondaba la zona en la que ella se encontraba, Sidney se había dado cuenta. Ahora era él quien estaba atento a cualquier detalle que pudiera significar algún tipo de interacción con ella. Al parecer la posibilidad esperanzadora de retomar contacto con ella comenzaba a aparecer en su mente y esto le hacía acercarse de nuevo a intentarlo. Quizás el gesto más obvio fue cuando Sidney y sus amigas se disponían a salir al exterior para dar un paseo por los terrenos, de lejos tras ellas estaban el grupo de Slytherin, pero la distancia no importo en el momento en que ellas tenían que abrir la puerta y desde la distancia alguien la abrió por ellas facilitándoles el paso. Las chicas se giraron confusas y vieron la sonrisa galante de Crouch.

-Gracias-respondieron Romina y Helena mientras salían.

Ella se quedo mirándole unos instantes y después mientras una sonrisa tímida se formaba en su cara murmuraba un gracias y salía de allí.

Barty observaba como las chicas se alejaban y una sonrisa en su cara se negaba a desaparecer, sus amigos le dieron un codazo y comenzaron algunas bromas pero con solo una mirada basto para silenciarlos y retomar el camino que habían abandonado.

* * *

En el camino de regreso al castillo Sidney se encontraba contenta por haber tenido un rato libre para pasar con sus amigas y descansar de sus obligaciones, aunque estas parecían acecharlas puesto que nada más poner un pie en el castillo se encontró con una persona que la andaba buscando.

-Señorita Potter-dijo una voz-¿Me permite separarla de sus amigas unos minutos?

La chica se giro y observo al director con una sonrisa amable dirigiéndose a ella.

-Claro-le contesto, se giro hacia donde estaban sus amigas-Id a la sala, luego os veo.

Sus amigas la dejaron a solas con Dumbledore y ambos comenzaron a caminar en silencio. Sidney se fijaba en que el anciano estaba atento, como si esperara el momento adecuado para hablar, y así era, estaba alejándose de todos para que nadie les oyera.

-Solo quería saber que tal va todo-dijo amablemente.

Se giro a verle y con gesto serio contesto.

-Todo va bien.

-¿En serio?-pregunto con cierto reproche mirándola por encima de las gafas de media luna-Porque no he visto algún avance. Parece estar tomándoselo con demasiada calma y lamento informarle que la situación no está para ello.

Molesta ante su comentario se detuvo, cruzo los brazos y le miro.

-Como director sabrá que para que hayan resultados las cosas deben tomarse con calma ¿cierto Dumbledore? No queremos que todo se estropee por las prisas-el director la miro un poco desafiante y ella respondió ante el gesto-Déjeme llevar las cosas a mi manera.

Se giro dejando a Dumbledore solo en mitad del pasillo, si había algo que no aguantaba era que interfirieran en sus planes.

* * *

**PERDONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

**No tengo excusa! bueno, si la tengo, en estas semanas he tenido que encargarme de terminar dos proyectos enormes y eso me ha tenido completamente ocupada. Escribía a ratos pero no conseguía terminarlo. Por eso este capítulo es tan narrativo, por eso y porque es necesario para entender la historia xD**

**Mil gracias por la lectura y por los comentarios =)**

**Comentarista de Brasil, si! De nuevo Barty xD turbulencias y demás catástrofes se avecinan...un beso!**

**Alexza, como siempre un gusto leer tus palabras ^_^ la pobrecita va a explotar en cualquier momento la tienen a mil cosas y es imposible esa situación. Me alegro que te gustara el momento de Peeves, quería que tuviera un momentillo gracioso =) espero que te guste! Un saludo!**

**Sevsnap, no entiendo muy bien a lo que te refieres con personaje misterioso xD lo mismo lo entendí mal, me alegra que te este gustando y espero que sigas enganchada a la historia. Un saludo! =)**

**Gracias por seguir ahí! Sois tantos y de tantos países que me parece a veces imposible ^_^ Un beso a todos!**


	52. Éxito

**Nada de lo que aparece aquí me pertenece (excepto la protagonista) personajes, lugares, etc. son obra de JK Rowling.**

* * *

**Éxito**

Estaba convencida de que podía dar el siguiente paso, o mejor dicho, que el daría el siguiente paso en cuanto ella se lo propusiera, y la verdad era que estaba más que lista. Al menos en la teoría, su mente se había acostumbrado a la idea de retomar la relación con él, como si estuviera abocada a ello porque realmente lo estaba, sin embargo una parte de ella sentía miedo o algo parecido a ello. Esa parte no estaba preparada para retomar la amistad con él, esa parte era la que le gritaba que detuviera sus planes, que mandara a Dumbledore a la porra, que estuviera al lado de Severus. Esa pequeña parte la atormentaba durante el paso de los días, sobre todo cuando se encontraba con la mirada de él, en las clases o comiendo en la mesa de profesores. Inexpresiva y a la vez aterradora. Pero la idea de estarle demostrando su valía la impulsaba a seguir, además, nada tenía porque salirse del plan trazado por ella. Hasta el momento todo seguía su curso según lo previsto. Lo que Sidney no tenía en cuenta era que los planes son ideales en el pergamino y que en cuanto se ponen en marcha y requieren la interacción de otra persona estos se vuelven tan inestables como el sauce boxeador.

Los gestos amables habían estado presentes durante el paso de los días y cualquiera se había dado cuenta de ello. Sus propias amigas la habían preguntado por ello, en especial Romina, quien pregunto si estaba atravesando una crisis con Severus o es que estaba escuchando sus consejos y había decidido ponerle celoso. Sidney dejo que sus amigas pensaran lo que quisieran, tan solo dijo que era hora de cambiar y de dar una oportunidad. El rumor de que Sidney Potter y Barty Crouch estaban limando asperezas y retomando su amistad comenzó a extenderse como la pólvora por el castillo entre los estudiantes. En otras circunstancias ella se habría apresurado a negarlo pero el no hacerlo daba pie a que los rumores se extendieran más añadiendo que ella no estaba molesta por ello y que deseaba recuperarle.

Esto llego obviamente a las mazmorras, a la sala común de los Slytherin, hasta los oídos del grupo de Barty y finalmente al interesado. Todos le preguntaban sobre ello y este se negaba a responder pero la sonrisa en su cara era su respuesta. Delante de los demás lo negaría pero en su interior deseaba que todo lo que se decía fuera cierto. Esa chica se le había escapado una vez, pero no está.

* * *

-Estoy segura de que lo traje-susurraba Sidney mientras volvía a mirar en su mesa buscando el ingrediente que le faltaba.

-Quizá se te paso, la poción de hoy lleva muchos ingredientes, es normal que no te hayas acordado-respondió Oliver en voz baja.

La chica miro a su compañero con claro enfado pero sin embargo siguió mirando. De nada servía perder el tiempo, si no se daba prisa la poción que estaban preparando se echaría a perder y lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos era una pérdida de puntos junto con la burla que le dedicaría. Se levanto del asiento y fue hasta el armario de ingredientes, tan rápido iba que choco contra la persona que también estaba allí.

-¡Perdón!-logro decir en medio de la sorpresa y el susto.

-No pasa nada-respondió el.

Con las mejillas algo sonrojadas reviso los estantes tratando de encontrar el frasco que necesitaba, lo encontró en la balda superior, creyendo llegar estiro el brazo pero sin embargo no fue suficiente para alcanzarlo. Antes de que pudiera dar media vuelta para ir por su varita un brazo ya se había extendido hasta recoger el frasco y tendérselo amablemente. Miro a la persona que se lo daba y con algo de nerviosismo le dijo.

-Gracias, no tenias porque.

-Es un placer para mí poder ayudarte-contesto Barty.

Una sonrisa siguió a sus palabras y la joven la correspondió aunque se aseguro de apartar la mirada simulando timidez y volvió rápidamente a su caldero para continuar con la poción. Estaba tan centrada en seguir las instrucciones para que esta no se echara a perder y en las primeras palabras que él le había dado de nuevo que no fue consciente de la mirada penetrante de Severus, quien había sido testigo de la escena desde su mesa.

La clase paso con bastante rapidez y cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba recogiendo los materiales en la mochila. Llevo el frasco hasta la mesa de Severus y se lo tendió. Este no cedió su mano tan rápido como otras veces, sino que la miro a los ojos fijamente y segundos después tendió su mano para alcanzar el frasco, aparto su vista y volvió a los pergaminos. Con su mano aún extendida y mirándole se quedo estática.

-Señorita Potter me encanta ver la estupidez Gryffindor pero está impidiendo el paso a otros alumnos, retírese-le susurro esa voz cortante.

Como si de un hechizo se tratara reacciono y bajo lentamente el brazo y se dio cuenta de la situación. Cabizbaja y avergonzada se giro rápidamente y fue hasta su mesa a coger la mochila. Sus amigas la esperaban fuera y ella se apresuro a salir, en cuanto cruzo el marco de la puerta alguien la llamo.

-Sidney.

Miro hacia la derecha y le vio, erguido, elegante, tenía ese porte de vanidad que le gustaba porque le hacía destacar del resto, sin embargo su cara reflejaba nerviosismo.

-Barty-respondió ella.

-¿Te importaría unos segundos?-le pregunto haciéndole una seña con la mano para que se acercara hasta ella.

-Yo...-no tenía que ser tan obvia, tenía que ser reticente-No se...no estoy segura.

Barty se acerco hasta estar a centímetros de ella y tomo sus manos entre las suyas. La miro a los ojos y con voz persuasiva le dijo.

-Por favor, lo necesito.

Sentía el calor de sus palabras y de sus manos, su corazón dio un vuelco, se encontraba al borde del precipicio, sin nada que la detuviera a saltar, y tenía que hacerlo. Suspiro.

-Está bien-respondió ella en voz baja, miro hacia donde se encontraban sus amigas-Chicas, os veo luego.

Todas asintieron y la miraron tratando de asegurarse que estaba bien y se marcharon de allí, dejándola a solas con él.

Una sonrisa se extendió en el rostro de él y llevo sus manos hacia su cara, besándolas y dándole las gracias. El plan seguía adelante con éxito.

-Creo recordar que están aquí para estudiar no para dedicarse a dar muestras públicas de afecto por los rincones cual animales en celo-dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Barty y ella se distanciaron un poco pero él no ceso en su agarre sobre sus manos.

-Lo lamento profesor Snape-respondió el.

Ella apenas podía mirarle fijamente porque creía que su mentira se desmoronaría en cuanto lo hiciera, pero las veces que le miro vio su mirada fija en cómo sus manos estaban entrelazadas y alternaba la mirada entre él y ella. Soltó una mueca de desagrado totalmente sincera.

-Lárguense de aquí...a clase, ahora-dijo arrastrando las palabras como si fuera una amenaza.

Ambos se alejaron un poco de la puerta y Snape entro con enfado dando un portazo a su aula.

Los dos se quedaron sin saber que hacer mirando la puerta, temiendo que saliera de nuevo, Barty se percato de la situación y la arrastro suavemente con él fuera del alcance de las mazmorras. Caminaron algunos pasillos y subieron escaleras hasta estar frente a un banco y tras este un gran ventanal. Barty se sentó primero y ella se quedo mirándole, el señalo el sitio a su lado invitándola a sentarse junto a él. Tras unos segundos de duda se sentó.

* * *

El silencio se hizo presente, a Sidney parecía estar escuchándole el torbellino de pensamientos que debía cruzar la mente de Barty en esos segundos, sin saber que decir o como empezar y le parecía gracioso. El tiempo pasaba y el cambiaba de postura incomodo, sus ojos miraban hacia todos los lados y sus manos parecían no estar contentas en ningún sitio. Tras varios minutos así decidió ser ella quien empezara.

-Barty...

El se giro de inmediato y sonrió nerviosamente.

-Lo siento, bueno, siento estar así de nervioso-suspiro-No creí que lo estaría tanto y sin embargo sí, lo estoy.

-No tienes por qué.

-Si que lo tengo-cogió una de sus manos-Perdí tu amistad por mi estupidez, ahora estoy aquí frente a ti de nuevo, cuando creí que esto no pasaría nunca. No sé qué decir, ni que hacer. He esperado este momento mucho tiempo créeme, se me ocurrían palabras y frases de lo que te podía decir, para hacerte saber el porqué lo hice y lo mal que me sentí después por las consecuencias que tuvo. Sin embargo nada de eso parece servir.

Respondió a su apretón de manos y coloco la otra sobre la de él.

-Por qué no mejor dejas todo eso atrás y te centras en lo que ocurre ahora.

Le dedico una sonrisa y el agacho la mirada y rio tímidamente, volvió a levantar la cabeza y la miro.

-Necesito que sepas que de verdad lo siento, tu amistad es una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado en Hogwarts y perderla significo mucho para mí. Me gustaría que volviéramos a ser amigos...prometo...dejar mis sentimientos de lado. Solo necesito tu amistad.

-¿Sentimientos? Barty yo...-su boca comenzaba a secársele y no sabía cómo continuar.

-Se que lo sabes, no hace falta que te lo diga. Eres una chica hermosa, inteligente, divertida y talentosa. Tienes todas las cualidades que harían que cualquier hombre se fijara en ti. Reconozco que al principio fue tu belleza la que me atrajo, sin embargo-su mano libre acariciaba su rostro mientras seguía hablando-Cuando comenzamos a conocernos, me di cuenta de que eras algo más que eso, que vales mucho más. Guardas muchas cosas en tu interior y eso me encanta. ¿No crees normal que alguien como yo caiga rendido ante ti?

Su mirada era penetrante y trataba de disimular su nerviosismo como podía.

-Sidney, me gustas, me gustas muchísimo. Me encantaría que te dieras cuenta de ello y que me correspondieras del mismo modo, sin embargo se que no lo haces. No quiero presionarte, lo único que quiero es recuperar los buenos ratos a tu lado, recuperar las risas, las conversaciones. Ver tu sonrisa-su mano atrapo su barbilla y la elevo un poco esperando por su respuesta-¿Qué me dices?

Su cerebro había grabado y ahora trataba de procesar cada una de las palabras que él le había dicho, no era algo nuevo, ella lo sabía. Sin embargo algo tan sencillo como comprenderlo y responder parecía costar horrores en ese momento. Trago saliva y trataba de relajarse como podía, miraba sus ojos, implorantes por una respuesta y porque esta fuera afirmativa. Se tomaba los segundos como si pudieran protegerla de lo que iba a pasar. Responde decía su cerebro, pero su corazón palpitaba con fuerza para que no lo hiciera.

-Barty-respiro profundamente-Me siento halagada de que sientas algo así por mí, sin embargo...yo no puedo corresponder algo así. Te quiero como amigo, y debo reconocer que he echado de menos tu amistad, es por eso que estoy aquí, a tu lado. Porque durante este tiempo he reflexionado y me he dado cuenta de ello. Las personas merecen oportunidades, y me gustaría retomar tu amistad, que todo fuera como antes. Entenderé perfectamente si tú no estás de acuerdo con ello, pero es lo que te puedo ofrecer. Sincera y honestamente.

El volvió a llevarse de nuevo sus manos a sus labios y beso cada trozo de piel que había en ellas mientras sonreía.

-¡Por supuesto que quiero!-decía entusiasmado-Te prometo no decepcionarte esta vez.

Ella sonrió y el se acerco hasta ella para darle un abrazo. Sidney correspondió al abrazo con una mezcla extraña de sentimientos en su interior pero prefirió ignorarlos disfrutando de su calidez. Ajena a los planes que esa persona que estaba abrazando tenia. No abrazaba a un amigo, abrazaba la maldad. La sonrisa forzada que ella tenía en ese instante contrastaba con la que a su espalda mostraba él, totalmente retorcida, en sus ojos ahora no se veía la parte buena, sino la parte retorcida y cruel. Ansioso de obtener lo que quiere. Sidney no se daba cuenta que en ese abrazo no era solo ella la experta en fingir y demostrar lo que no parece, sino que eran ambos.

Retomaron sus mascaras anteriores y fueron separándose de ese abrazo. Nada los delataba, todo era tan falso como lo había sido antes, y lo peor es que ninguno sospechaba del otro. Ambos comenzaron tímidamente a conversar, tratando de ponerse al día de todo lo que les había pasado. Permanecieron sentados en el banco perdiéndose la clase pero ganando poco a poco risas y confianza.

Los planes, y no solo el de ella, iban a la perfección.

* * *

**Buenas! Feliz año nuevo y felices fiestas y demás! Espero que hayáis pasado unas fiestas geniales y os hayáis divertido muchísimo ^_^ Casi un mes después pero actualizo xD mil perdones, entre fiestas, mi cumple, trabajos de la uni, etc. Tenia ganas de ponerme a escribir pero no encontraba tiempo =S**

**Mil gracias como siempre por la lectura y por los comentarios =)**

**Agradezco los reviews de la lectora de Brasil, Alexza y Sevsnap, se os quiere mucho y me alegráis con vuestros comentarios ^_^ Espero que este nuevo capítulo os guste.**

**Un beso a todas!**


	53. Todos merecemos segundas oportunidades

**Nada de lo que aparece aquí me pertenece (excepto la protagonista) personajes, lugares, etc. son obra de JK Rowling.**

* * *

**Todos merecemos segundas oportunidades**

La siguiente clase aún no había comenzado, Sidney se encontraba en el aula esperando aún al resto de sus compañeros que comenzaban a llegar poco a poco. Pocos habían sido testigos de lo que había pasado tras la clase de pociones, pero ella estaba segura de que los habían visto el número suficiente de personas como para que ahora muchos estuvieran al tanto, y no se equivocaba. Sus compañeros la miraban al entrar con cierta sorpresa, los chicos se miraban entre ellos y las chicas cuchicheaban entre sí. Ella respondía ante sus miradas con arrogancia hasta que miraban a otro lado.

-¡Se puede saber qué diantres te pase!-trato de susurrar aunque en tono de evidente enfado su amiga agarrándola del brazo.

Sidney se giro hacia ella, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había entrado así que sus palabras la dejaron sorprendida pero reacciono lo más tranquilamente que pudo.

-Romina, tranquila quieres, tan solo estoy esperando al profesor.

-¿Esperando al profesor? ¿Y lo esperabas con Barty también? ¿O el estaba simplemente de adorno?-le dijo su amiga con sarcasmo.

-No sé a lo que te refieres.

-Claro, claro que no lo sabes, déjame decirte que puedes pensar en ello hasta la hora de la cena, porque en el dormitorio me lo vas a contar todo con pelos y señales.

Si hay algo que quería evitar era las miradas de sus amigas, así que con tal de evitar una sesión de interrogatorio y sin ni siquiera Veritaserum, Sidney prefería ir contándole lo esencial sobre lo ocurrido mediante notas por clase. De este modo la curiosidad de sus amigas se vería satisfecha y no tendría que aguantar un interrogatorio y podría dedicar ese tiempo a cosas mejores, como visitarle.

De este modo cuando comenzó la clase empezaron a conversar mediante pergamino. Romina al principio estaba más reacia pero a medida que le fue contando cosas entro en la conversación de lleno y empezó a preguntarla cosas. Sidney la conto lo que había pasado, donde habían estado, que hicieron, la conversación que mantuvieron, cómo paso todo, que dijo él, que dijo ella. Sin embargo no podía contestar a una simple pregunta, por qué. Cuando su amiga escribió simplemente como contestación a todo lo anterior estas dos palabras Sidney sintió como si se le paralizara la sangre. No tenía respuesta ante ello, ninguna que no fuera decir que era por orden de Dumbledore. Hasta ahora había dejado que sus amigas y el resto del colegio pensaran lo que quisieran, pero ahora no podía permitir eso. ¿O sí? Lo cierto es que tenía la necesidad de dar una explicación, lo cual se volvía más difícil ante alguien como ella, que la conocía tan bien. No tenía muy claro lo que podía o no decir, pero estaba claro que cuanto menos revelara mejor, así que trato de esquivar esa simple pregunta con un "Todos merecemos segundas oportunidades". Estaba segura que no había resultado convencible, pero ya se encargaría ella de hacerlo cuando tuviera oportunidad.

* * *

Algo más relajada por quitarse un problema de encima, Sidney salió junto con sus amigas en cuanto termino la clase y fueron directas al gran comedor para cenar. Las miradas seguían y estas se alternaban entre mirarla a ella y mirarle a él. En la mesa de profesores dos pares de ojos seguían la cena con atención, unos ojos azules y otros negros. El sentimiento que tenían esas dos personas era tan distinto pero sin embargo la atención era constante, no querían perderse ningún detalle.

La cena transcurrió de modo tranquilo, el bullicio por las conversaciones inundaba todo el comedor. Tras terminar de comer el postre fue cuando vino el verdadero espectáculo. Sin que ella se hubiera percatado pero el resto de personas si, Barty se había levantado de su mesa y había caminado con elegancia y tranquilidad hasta la mesa Gryffindor. A medida que avanzaba las cabezas de los alumnos iban girándose, todos sabían hacia donde se dirigía y ahora que habían escuchado los rumores querían ser participes. El silencio comenzaba a reinar entre los codazos para que la gente estuviera atenta. Tras ella se quedo parado y poso una de sus manos en el hombro.

-Sidney-dijo con voz suave Barty.

Ella se giro al escucharlo y en tan solo unos microsegundos su sonrisa ya estaba presente.

-Hola-contesto amable.

-Veo que has terminado de cenar, espero no haber interrumpido una conversación entre amigas-dijo observándola a ella y a las chicas que la rodeaban.

-No tranquilo-se apresuro a decir Romina.

Contesto a sus palabras con una sonrisa.

-Tengo que hacer ronda esta noche, había pensado en que podrías acompañarme un rato, así hablábamos mientras paseamos por el castillo.

-Oh, lo cierto es que tenía pensado irme directa a la cama...pero-su visita a Severus peligraba de nuevo, sin embargo podía tener excusa si recorría las mazmorras junto a Barty-Supongo que no pasa nada por un rato de paseo.

-Perfecto-contesto Barty sonriente.

Le ofreció la mano para que saliera del banco y caminaron por el pasillo entre las mesas hasta la puerta para comenzar el paseo. Todo el colegio había sido testigo de la escena. Todos habían visto lo mismo, aunque dependiendo de la distancia a la que estuvieran sentados unos decían que habían escuchado una cosa y otros decían que otra. Tan solo los que estaban cerca sabían a la perfección la conversación. El resto de alumnos solo podía confiar en los rumores y en lo que había visto. Pero si hubo un detalle que para pocos quedo desapercibido fue él como Barty al ayudarla a salir le dio su mano, como ella la agarro y sobre todo, como caminaron cogidos de la mano. Nadie pensaba que era porque Barty no quería soltarla, se estaba regodeando y era momento para demostrar lo que quería. Las demostraciones en público era solo otro paso para conseguirlo.

* * *

Con toda la calma que fue capaz de reunir trato de terminar el postre, debía mantenerse tranquilo, en realidad no entendía porque estaba así. Acababa de ver como Sidney se iba de la mano de Barty, jamás había apretado con tanta fuerza un tenedor, salvo las veces que había visto escenas parecidas. Solo que la protagonista de ellas era Lily.

Tranquilidad, pensaba Severus. Si está haciendo todo esto es por lo que sabes, no hay ninguna razón más, ella misma te lo ha dicho. Te quiere, te lo ha demostrado. ¿Pero de verdad podía fiarse de los sentimientos de una adolescente? Su cabeza era un hervidero por el que parecía que en cualquier momento saldría humo como de alguno de sus calderos. Prefería ir a su cuarto y desahogarse con un buen vaso de Whisky de fuego a permanecer sentado un segundo más en esa silla.

Salió por la puerta de profesores y comenzó a caminar hacia las mazmorras, aquellos a los que se encontrara en su camino iban a pagar la rabia de ese momento. Lo que no sabía es que se encontraría con los causantes de su propia rabia. Tras descender por las escaleras y caminar algunos pasillos los ecos de unas risas comenzaron a hacerse más notables. La voz al principio le llegaba un poco distorsionada, sin embargo en cuanto la escucho a ella supo de quienes se trataba. Con sigilo comenzó a seguirles sin que se dieran cuenta. Esto le recordaba a su adolescencia, cuando se encontraba por los pasillos con Lily y con Potter. Acurrucados en las esquinas, riéndose, aprovechando para ocultarse entre la oscuridad y las estatuas para darse algún beso. Por aquel entonces era un crio que no podía hacer nada contra ello, pero ahora de adulto estaba claro que no iba a consentirlo.

Al girar la esquina les vio a ambos riéndose, si su cara habitual reflejaba enfado en ese momento su expresión era aún peor. Su instinto era ir directo a separarles y mandarles lo más lejos posible el uno del otro, pero tenía que recordar que no podía hacerlo. Tenía que dejar que se hicieran amigos. Sin embargo esa complicidad en sus caras y ver la sonrisa en su rostro le hacían querer detener todo ello de inmediato. Solamente les seguiría, solo eso. Se aseguraría de que no ocurriera nada más. Se aplico un hechizo desilusionador y mantuvo una distancia. Ambos caminaban sin prisa y sin rumbo al parecer. Crouch no dejaba de observarla, ella sin embargo le miraba pero no en exceso, lo suficiente como para ganarse su confianza.

-Te lo juro, no podían dejar de preguntarme.

-Te creo, me ha pasado lo mismo-respondía ella entre risas.

-Se han sorprendido, pero no lo han tomado a mal. Saben que significas para mí, así que nadie ha comentado nada.

-Me alegro, espero que el espectáculo no dure demasiado. He tenido partidos de quidditch más largos e interesantes la verdad.

Comenzaron a reírse y continuaron caminando. Se encontraron con unos alumnos de cursos inferiores a los que mandaron a sus salas comunes. Severus les seguía mientras avanzaban por los pasillos de las mazmorras. Se detuvieron frente a una pequeña ventana con vistas al lago. La oscuridad reinaba por esos pasillos, tan solo la luz que venía de las antorchas iluminaba el sitio. Cada uno al lado de la ventana miraba el exterior.

-Hecho de menos nuestros paseos-dijo el repentinamente con nostalgia, ella no le miro pero el comenzó a mirarla-Los buenos ratos al aire libre.

La mano de el aunque algo indecisa al principio tomo rumbo hacia el pelo de ella, con suavidad acariciaba mechones de él.

-Sentía tanta nostalgia de no poder volver a hacerlo-ella le miro y el respondió a su mirada-Poder hablar contigo, acariciar tu pelo o reír.

-Eso es algo que también puedes hacer con tus amigos, aunque reconozco que la parte de acariciarles el pelo quizá seria un poco rara.

Crouch comenzó a reírse y aparto su mano, recostando su espalda contra la pared.

-Con mis amigos hay muchas cosas que no puedo hacer.

-Bueno, imagino que tienes mucha confianza con ellos, pocas serán las cosas que no sepan. ¿O acaso estas tratando de jugar al chico desvalido conmigo para hacerme sentir especial?-pregunto ella con cierta ironía.

-No juego a nada-contesto él con sinceridad-En realidad te lo he dicho otras veces, amigos leales tengo muy pocos, se pueden contar con la palma de la mano. El resto digamos que solo está por conveniencia.

-Te entiendo, es bastante obvio y muy sencillo de saberlo la verdad. Tan solo están en el momento en que triunfas y todo a tu alrededor es magnífico. Sin embargo cuando no lo es tanto...te das cuenta que todo ese respaldo no está.

-Exacto.

-Sin embargo, tu grupo da la sensación de ser bastante fuerte. No sé, no parecen interesados en algo en concreto.

-Mírame, soy Barty Crouch, hijo de Bartemius Crouch, miembro del ministerio de magia y en plena ascensión hacia los puestos más destacados. El nombre de mi padre sale en El Profeta día si y día también. Créeme cuando te digo que hay mucha gente que solo se acerca a mí por ello.

-Lo siento, no pretendía ofenderte.

-No lo haces-dijo él en tono más tranquilo-Imagino que a ti te pasa lo mismo. Heredera de la familia Potter, con reconocimiento en el mundo mágico. Provenientes de una larga tradición de sangre limpia. Éxito esta implícito en pertenecer a la familia ¿me equivoco?

-Más que éxito podría calificarlo como apariencia. Tú me conoces, no quiero que se me reconozca por lo que ha hecho mi familia, sino por lo que hago yo. Si tengo que ser reconocida será por mí y por mis meritos.

-Orgullo y pasión-respondió Barty mientras Severus observaba como le brillaban los ojos al mirarla-Dos rasgos que compartimos Gryffindors y Slytherins. Quizá por eso nos llevamos tan bien. Por eso o porque ambos sabemos que es vivir de las apariencias y el peso de la familia sobre nosotros.

-Probablemente. Pero ¿sabes qué? Que a pesar de compartir cosas, no creo que ninguna de nuestras casas vea con buenos ojos nuestra amistad.

-Me da absolutamente igual. Si me tengo que enfrentar a Gryffindor lo haré, al igual que con mi casa. Mis amigos son lo primero para mí.

-Pero en una balanza ¿a quien escogerías? ¿A tu amiga Gryffindor o tú ejercito Slytherin?

Estaba tan absorto en la conversación que cuando el dolor punzante en el brazo comenzó a aparecer casi no se dio cuenta. Solo cuando el quemazón de la marca tenebrosa empezó a doler con insistencia tuvo que hacer auténticos esfuerzos para marcharse de allí y salir todo lo deprisa que fuera capaz para acudir al encuentro con el señor tenebroso. Se marchaba de allí sin la respuesta, algo más tranquilo por no haber presenciado nada que diera pie a mas, algo más nervioso por saber que la fina línea entre amistad y algo más tendría que ser bordeada muchas veces por Sidney si de verdad quería saber algo más. Los planes no eran tan sencillos como Dumbledore los contaba, o al menos no tenían en cuenta los sentimientos de las personas.

* * *

-Hasta que te dignas a aparecer, mi escurridizo amigo-siseo una voz detrás de el.

Inclino la cabeza y repentinamente sintió como sus rodillas cedían y como chocaban violentamente contra el suelo.

-Mi señor...

-Silencio Severus-una figura surgía de su lado y se colocaba ante él, no le hacía falta levantar la mirada para saber que su pose seria de arrogancia-No pretenderás llegar tarde a mi llamado y encima que soporte que hables cuando no se te ha pedido.

El impacto del primer crucio tardaba en llegar y cuando lo hizo fue muy doloroso. Sus costillas se resintieron y su cuerpo de rodillas en el suelo comenzó a temblar. Las risas de otros mortífagos en las sombras se escuchaban aunque en medio de la tortura no tenía tiempo de pararse a observar quienes eran los acompañantes de esa noche.

Tras unos minutos de lenta tortura el dolor no era tan agudo, Severus suponía que el señor tenebroso había dejado de lanzarle crucios. Sus energías las ponía en tratar de permanecer fuerte y eso agotaba.

-Ahora sí, levántate, compórtate como un mago Severus.

Reprimiendo el dolor apoyo una mano en su pierna y se fue levantando poco a poco, aún sin levantar la cabeza, miraba hacia el suelo pero tratando de mantener su postura rígida.

-Os he llamado esta noche porque tengo varias misiones para vosotros, pero sin duda, la principal es una de lo más sencilla.

Trato de mirar a su alrededor y en medio de las sombras de esa casa en ruinas en la que se encontraban tan solo podía ver a unos diez mortífagos entre los que el se incluía. Una reunión demasiado pequeña. Que Voldemort dijera que era algo fácil parecía una broma. Tenía que tratar de ver quiénes eran algunos de sus compañeros, de ese modo se aseguraría si estaba en lo cierto o si por el contrario se trataba de una misión cualquiera.

-Necesito que os encarguéis de enviar un mensaje bien claro al ministerio.

-¿Qué mensaje mi señor?-esa sin duda era la voz de la loca Bellatrix.

-Que no osen enfrentarse a Lord Voldemort. Necesito más aliados en el interior, y necesito deshacerme de toda la escoria del departamento de los sangre sucia. No hacen más que alertarles y tratar de protegerlos.

Las risas de los mortífagos se escucharon ante ese comentario.

-Como si pudieran huir a su destino, la escoria solo se elimina, no se mantiene.

-Mi señor-dijo Severus.

La figura encapuchada en el centro del círculo se giro hasta estar frente a él, con una falsa sonrisa en su cara y con los ojos totalmente inundados de rabia se quedo mirándole.

-Parece que vuestro compañero Severus esta noche está más inquieto que nunca, dime... ¿qué te sucede? ¿Tanto juntarte con Dumbledore te está volviendo tan estúpido como a el?

-Mi señor, yo solo quería decirle que siempre estoy de acuerdo con sus planes. Pero quizá atacar al departamento de los sangre sucia no sea lo más conveniente en este momento.

Una de las manos de Voldemort se dirigió hasta su barbilla apretándola con fuerza. Notaba como los huesos de su mano hacían tanta presión en su mentón que en cualquier momento se partirían.

-¿Con qué derecho te atreves siquiera a dudar de uno de mis planes?-espeto irritado.

-Mi señor, solo lo digo por la alarma.

La presión en su mentón se redujo pero aún le sostuvo, con gesto amenazante le hizo una seña para que continuara.

-Hay un grupo en el ministerio que sospecha de varios trabajadores, estoy de acuerdo en eliminar a esa escoria, pero si se hace ahora todos sabrían que ha sido obra vuestra y el puesto de los infiltrados estaría en juego.

Su mano dejo de apretarle y furioso volvió al centro, las palabras que le había dicho eran ciertas, a pesar de los avances que había logrado aún nadie había conseguido tener pruebas que confirmaran que el había sido el responsable. En los periódicos se especulaba con los mortífagos o con su marca, pero hasta ahora nada era seguro, a pesar de que era un secreto a voces.

-¿Qué opinas tu...Lucius?-dijo el señor tenebroso deteniéndose ante él.

-Mi señor, sabéis que siempre estoy de acuerdo con todo lo que dice. Tenéis la razón, sin embargo lo que Severus ha dicho es cierto, en el ministerio hay varios empleados que sospechan y están tratando de encontrar a todos los que estén relacionados con nosotros. Parece solo cuestión de tiempo que el actual director del departamento de Seguridad Mágica sea cesado y que ocupe su lugar un nuevo mago. Ese que le he mencionado.

-Lord Voldemort no teme a nada ni a nadie, mucho menos a un mago mediocre que lo único que sabe hacer es derrochar decenas de aurores en una cruzada que ya han perdido. Además, me he encargado personalmente de tener a buen recaudo algo muy preciado, estoy seguro que nuestros planes saldrán a la perfección. Por el momento quiero a más gente dentro, no me importa cómo lo hagáis siempre que lo consigáis. Marchaos.

Cuando Severus estaba a punto de desaparecerse noto un tirón de desaparición, pero no la suya, sino la de otra persona. Sujeto a su brazo se encontraba Voldemort. Tras unos segundos ambos aparecieron en otra estancia, no era la misma casa, de eso estaba seguro. Aunque esta se encontraba también descuidada no estaba en ruinas.

-Severus, de ti necesito algo más específico.

-Mi señor.

-Tráeme el libro de registro de Hogwarts.

-Pero...mi señor, ese libro solo lo tiene Dumbledore. Es imposible traerlo ante usted sin que el note su falta.

-¿Sabes? A pesar de que Dumbledore pase las horas muertas en su despacho inmerso en sus cacharritos muggle, imagino que alguien con tu inteligencia será capaz de conseguir el libro y traerlo ante mí sin que el director note nada. Tráelo, cuanto antes.

En una densa neblina negra desapareció y dejo a Severus solo en esa estancia. Tratando de ordenar sus ideas antes de aparecerse en los terrenos cercanos a Hogwarts.

* * *

Sin apenas tiempo de pasar antes por su despacho, Severus camino con prisa hacia la gárgola de piedra para llegar hasta el despacho de Dumbledore y contarle todo lo ocurrido. Tras haberlo hecho Dumbledore cavilaba apoyado en la mesa.

-¿Qué opinas Albus?

-Opino que el ambiente no es del todo bueno. Parece que las cosas van a empeorar.

-Que optimista eres-respondió.

-Voldemort está inquieto, eso no es bueno, que quiera arriesgarse tanto sin importarle demuestra que hay algo que si le preocupa.

-¿Relacionado con...?

-El libro de registro, eso está claro. Que quiera atacar el departamento de seguridad mágica y a la vez este tan seguro de que saldrá bien me resulta sospechoso.

-Es probable que tenga infiltrados-respondió Severus.

-No lo pongo en duda, pero deben ser muy influyentes como para que no surja la alarma. De momento solo se me ocurre una cosa.

-¿Qué?

-Tratar de retrasar la entrega del libro todo lo posible y poner sobre aviso a los implicados.

-¿Implicados?

-¿Recuerdas la profecía?-Severus asintió lentamente-Hay que avisar a aquellos que están en peligro.

-Los Potter.

* * *

**Buenas! Perdón por la ausencia, probablemente ahora en febrero estaré más presente por aqui y actualizaré más seguido ^_^ **

**Capítulo dedicado sobre todo a Severus, el pobrecito mio lo va a pasar mal =( **

**¿Que opináis sobre Barty? ¿Sidney? ¿Albus? ¿Severus? ¿Qué pensais que va a pasar? Como siempre digo se aceptan sugerencias: desde muertes, desapariciones, romances, etc.**

**Gracias por la lectura como siempre y por vuestros Reviews =D Me animan a seguir y a sacar siempre que puedo un rato para continuar con la historia.**

**Sevsnap, era de sospechar cierto? me alegro que te hayas dado cuenta y espero que sigas alerta. Un beso!**

**Alexza, eso digo yo ¿quien entiende a los hombres? pues ni ellos mismos xD jajaja me alegra tu comentario. Trato de enfocar que aunque Severus la apoye eso no quita que sienta celos, espero que se este notando. =) Un besito!**

**Comentarista de Brasil, muchas gracias por tu comentario! espero que te siga gustando y cuidado porque empieza el peligro y la acción. Un beso!**

**Por último solo recomendaros que leais las mágnificas historias de mi amiga y con la que comparto cuenta "KukaVendetta", una de ellas, la de 3ª generación cuenta con la presencia de Severus en su faceta como padre =P pienso que os puede gustar. Animaos!**

**Un saludo!**


	54. Un simple detalle

**Nada de lo que aparece aquí me pertenece (excepto la protagonista) personajes, lugares, etc. son obra de JK Rowling.**

* * *

**Un simple detalle**

En su cabeza no paraban de resonar las palabras de Voldemort y de Dumbledore, algo las unía, el peligro. De estar Dumbledore en lo cierto, si los planes de Voldemort estaban encaminados con ese libro la gente apuntada en el estaría en peligro. ¿Pero qué es lo que quería? O mejor dicho ¿a quienes quería? El director había señalado un círculo más específico, la profecía. Lo que reducía la lista inmensamente a personas nacidas en Julio, para ser más exactos a finales de Julio. ¿Pero cómo estar tan seguro? A el mismo no se le había pasado por la cabeza relacionar esa misión que le había encomendado el señor tenebroso con aquella profecía que escucharon en Hogsmeade. Era de locos, no, no podía serlo. Pero... ¿y si lo era? Al fin y al cabo quien mejor conocía lo que podía estar dentro de esa malévola mente era el director de Hogwarts, pero eso no significaba que estuviera acertando. Definitivamente su mente era un hervidero de ideas, una lucha continua desde que Dumbledore pronuncia esas palabras y el había salido del despacho, tratando de buscar una alternativa a ellas. ¿Pero y si estaba en lo cierto y se trataba de algo relacionado con personas apuntadas en el registro de ese libro? ¿Por qué demonios Voldemort querría saber algo así? Severus no entendía en absoluto nada de aquello, ahora mismo solo quería descansar, o por lo menos intentarlo, algo que parecía no iba a resultarle tan fácil como él pensaba. Nada más encontrarse frente a la puerta de su despacho una mano le toco el hombro e instintivamente reacciono sacando su varita y apuntando a la persona.

-¡Severus soy yo!-se apresuro a decir la otra persona alejándose de el unos pasos por miedo.

En cuanto reconoció el color de sus ojos se tranquilizo y retiro la varita de su cara, miro a ambos lados del pasillo asegurándose que nadie les veía, abrió la puerta y dejo hueco para que pasara. Dio un último vistazo al exterior y cerro sellando el despacho con un conjuro.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Casi me hechizas. He sido sigilosa para que nadie me escuchara pero de haber sabido tu reacción anuncio mi presencia con una lechuza.

-Si dejaras de ser una irresponsable saltándote decenas de normas por estar deambulando por los pasillos...

-No deambulo por los pasillos, sabes perfectamente que he venido a verte-ambos estaban de pie pero separados por una gran distancia la cual ella acorto tras decir eso-¿Acaso ahora te molesta? Que yo recuerde me he saltado esas normas más veces y nunca te ha molestado.

Se encontraba tan tenso que ni siquiera el abrazo que ella le daba conseguía relajarle, cuando Sidney beso sus labios le costó devolverle el beso aunque finalmente cedió durante unos segundos hasta que ella se separo de él.

-¿Qué te pasa?-le dijo dulcemente ella, podía ver la preocupación y el cariño reflejados en el tono miel de su mirada.

-Nada, es solo que...lo de siempre, demasiado trabajo, mucha ineptitud y poco tiempo, ya sabes cómo me exaspera eso.

* * *

Ella seguía abrazándole pero retiro una de sus manos para colocarle uno de los mechones de su lacio cabello negro tras la oreja.

-Puedes con ello, estoy segura-le respondió con una sonrisa.

El trato de devolvérsela aunque probablemente habría quedado solo en una mueca.

-¿Que tal tu?

Sidney enterró su cabeza entre su hombro y su cuello y soltó un largo y profundo bufido.

-¿Si me quejo me quitarías puntos?-pregunto ella irónicamente.

El acaricio su pelo con ternura tratando de reconfortarla.

-Probablemente te descontaría diez o quince puntos por ello-ella rio ante el comentario.

Levanto la cabeza y su mirada se poso en la ropa de Severus, esa no era la ropa habitual que el solía llevar, una mirada de extrañeza surco su rostro y se detuvo a examinarla.

-Severus ¿has salido?

-¿Cómo?

Ella retiro un poco la capa negra por el hombro y contemplo que su habitual túnica pulcra y negra había sido sustituida por otro atuendo, como si de ropa de lucha se tratara, con detalles grabados. Su mirada se encontró con la de Severus y por su rostro supo que ocultaba algo.

El se soltó de su abrazo y con una mano cubrió su atuendo con la capa. Ella le observo de pies a cabeza, se dio cuenta de la suciedad que traía, tanto en las botas que llevaba ahora como en la capa. Si, había salido. La cuestión era ¿dónde y a qué? Se planto frente a él con los brazos cruzados esperando una respuesta.

-No he ido a ningún sitio-contesto gélidamente el.

-¿Seguro? La suciedad en tu...nueva ropa dice lo contrario.

-Porque no mejor en vez de fijarte en detalles insignificantes como esos te expandes en ampliar los planes con el señor Crouch.

-No cambies de tema Severus, en cuanto a mis planes están yendo a la perfección.

-¿Seguro?-pregunto alzando una ceja-¿Que has conseguido hasta ahora a parte de pasear con el por al castillo?

-¿Perdona?-contesto ella sorprendida e indignada.

-No estoy ciego, ni yo ni medio Hogwarts, los rumores corren y el espectáculo que ofreció esta noche el señor Crouch visitando la mesa Gryffindor es algo que se ha comentado.

Más tranquila por una parte pero aún molesta por otra se acerco hasta donde él estaba, apoyado en la mesa de su despacho.

-¿Prefieres que vaya directamente y le diga Hola Barty, me acerco a ti porque necesito información? Severus por favor, sabes perfectamente que no es precisamente estúpido, mucho menos siendo de Slytherin y por como es el. Le comprendo y sé que es un chico al que le cuesta confiar en la gente, como a mí, no puedo tener gran información en los pocos días que llevamos de amistad de nuevo.

Por su rostro ella sabía que estaba molesto pero eso sin embargo no apartaba de su mente lo que él estaba tratando de esquivar, su atuendo. Era extraño, muy extraño, como si de ropa de gala se tratara, pero a la vez tenia refuerzos que solo tenía la ropa con la que se combatía. ¿Qué hacia Severus con ello puesto? Y sobre todo, ¿a donde había ido con ello? Conocía lo suficiente a ese hombre como para saber que no le iba a decir nada al respecto así que opto por memorizar todo lo que pudo su atuendo tratando de hacerlo disimuladamente.

-No se trata de eso-contesto él.

-¿Entonces?-alzó una de sus cejas como solía hacer el.

-Entonces nada, sugiero que te centres en continuar y avanzar. De lo contrario Dumbledore...

-¿Dumbledore qué?-dijo ella sarcásticamente-¿Me expulsara? Al cuerno con el Severus, haces demasiado caso a todo lo que él dice o deja de decir.

Severus la miro extrañado y ella estaba tan cansada de esa situación que lo único que quería era dejarlo ahí. Esa noche ninguno de los dos iba a ceder, mejor abandonar esa situación a terminar peleados.

-Será mejor que me vaya, solo quería verte un rato pero...parece que no he escogido la mejor noche-con mucho pesar y cansancio se dirigió a la puerta-Hasta mañana.

Salió rápidamente, tanto que no se percato en que el había dado varios pasos para detenerla y pedirle disculpas por su actitud. Tan solo cerró tras ella y se marcho de allí, pero no se dirigió a la torre Gryffindor, sino a pasear. Quería relajarse, si se iba directa a la cama no iba a conciliar el sueño, como mucho se pasaría dando vueltas en la cama toda la noche.

Sin importarle las consecuencias de ello salió a los terrenos del castillo, la noche estaba muy calmada, demasiado. Solo se oían sus pasos y algún que otro ruido proveniente del bosque prohibido. Se acerco a paso lento hasta la orilla del lago y se sentó. Trataba de mirar al horizonte y calmar sus problemas al igual que ese paisaje la tranquilizaba a ella.

* * *

Por la mañana un cuchicheo cercano la despertó, con pesar fue abriendo lentamente sus ojos y al lado de su cama se percato de que estaban todas sus amigas. Sin entender muy bien que pasaba tan solo se limito a sentarse en la cama y mirar.

-Si a mí un chico me regalara algo así me derretiría-comento Helena.

-La cuestión es que no te las regalan porque no quieren que lo hagas-le contesto Romina.

-Inmadura-le respondió su amiga.

Sus amigas se encontraban de espaldas a ella pero se dio cuenta de cómo se pasaban algo.

-¿Que es lo que escondéis?-dijo al fin Sidney.

Las chicas se giraron y vio como en los brazos de Helena descansaba un ramo de flores rojas.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya...hasta que te despiertas-dijo Helena-Pensé que me podría quedar con tus flores.

-¿Mis?

-Si-dijo con pena-Toma-le extendió el ramo.

-¿De quiénes son?

-Tiene un pergamino pero esta hechizado-respondió Helena mostrándole su mano con unas marcas rojas y unas pústulas violetas-Al parecer tu admirador se ha encargado de que solo tú sepas quien es.

Sidney recogió las flores con una sonrisa en su cara y con algo de miedo toco el pergamino, al ser la destinataria no le hizo nada. Sus amigas estaban frente a ella, esperando por conocer el contenido y sobre todo la identidad del admirador. Las miro con algo de nerviosismo.

-Podríamos dejarla a solas-dijo Romina-No quiero endulzarme con tanto romanticismo.

-Ey yo quiero saber que pone, me lo he ganado-contesto Helena mostrando su mano.

-Vamos.

Romina cogió a su amiga y la saco fuera de la habitación dejándola sola. Tomo el rollo de pergamino entre sus manos y lo fue desenrollando.

"_Que mejor manera de despertar para una preciosa flor que rodeada de sus iguales. El aroma de estas rosas me recuerda al de tu pelo, iluminado bajo el sol en medio del campo. Un simple detalle._

_Barty."_

Sorprendida por el gesto su sonrisa seguía en su rostro. Se acerco el ramo para olerlo y conjuro un jarrón para depositarlas. Lo lleno de agua y lo situó al lado de su cama, no sin antes coger una de las flores y guardarse el pergamino.

* * *

Bajo a desayunar con una enorme sonrisa por fuera y algo de temor por dentro. Estaba contenta por el detalle que el había tenido, pero por otra parte no era un detalle de la persona que esperaba. Severus. Le vería en el comedor, y lo más probable es que no le dirigiera la palabra, ni tuviera una mirada y mucho menos un gesto con ella. Nada. Mientras que con Barty no había hecho falta absolutamente nada para que él tuviera un detalle, con Severus ni teniendo discusión los había. No podía amargarse, o por lo menos no podía dejar que los demás la vieran amargada, con la mejor de sus sonrisas y con su pelo adornado con una de las flores del ramo, camino por el gran comedor a la espera de ver a Barty y darle las gracias.

Poco tuvo que esperar para hacerlo, en cuanto camino entre las mesas vio un grupo de chicos que estaban charlando entre ellos y reían. Con porte elegante en medio de todos ellos se encontraba el, quien tenía una sonrisa en su cara y sus facciones se mostraban más afiladas. No quería interrumpirle así que se quedo a unos metros de el, mirándole casi hipnotizada, no se podía negar lo atractivo que era, tenía un encanto que hacía casi imposible no mirarle. El gesto arrogante le daba un toque de distinción por encima de los demás. Pero antes de que pudiera marcharse Barty la vio y su sonrisa se agrando, el resto de chicos observaban la escena y lo único que hizo el fue un gesto con la mano para que se acercara hasta donde estaban ellos. Sorprendida pero decidida se acerco hasta ellos bajo las miradas inquisitivas de muchos Gryffindors.

-¡Buenos días!-saludo educadamente a todos dirigiendo su mirada a todos los chicos y terminando de fijar su vista en el.

Barty tomo su mano derecha y se inclino ante ella dejando un beso en su piel.

-Buenos días-dijo con voz amable.

-Tan solo venia a saludarte y darte las gracias-señalo su pelo adornado con la rosa-Es muy bonito, no me lo esperaba.

-No es nada, como te dije solo un detalle. Uno de los muchos que te aseguro tendré contigo.

Le sonrió con facilidad.

-Bueno, tan solo era eso...os dejo, espero que tengáis un buen día...

-No, no hace falta que te vayas-sostuvo su mano con algo más de fuerza entre las suyas.

Le miro extrañada y se dio cuenta de las miradas entre sus amigos dirigidas hacia él, no parecían estar contentos con la invitación de él.

-En serio, no quiero ser una molestia, estoy segura de que tendréis cosas de las que hablar...

-Cosas que podemos hablar contigo presente, complácenos con tu presencia.

Miro a los chicos y vio como Barty les lanzo una mirada segura, como si de su jefe se tratara y estuviera lanzándoles una orden que tenían que acatar. El rostro de los chicos se fue relajando y comenzaron a ceder. La dejaron un hueco a su lado y poco a poco se fueron sentando a su alrededor. Con amabilidad Barty la ayudo a sentarse en la mesa Slytherin. Si su padre, el gran idiota y arrogante James Potter e incluso su amigo el famoso Sirius Black, vieran esa escena, la cara que pondrían se asemejaría más a alguien que acaba de ver una Banshee.

-Bueno, en nombre de todos quiero darte la bienvenida a la mesa Slytherin, estamos encantados de tenerte desayunando con nosotros, ¿no es cierto?-dijo Barty mirando al resto.

Todos asintieron pero sin duda la miraban con cierto recelo, muchos comenzaron a desayunar y dejaron de mirarla pero sentía la mirada de muchos otros, totalmente fija en ella, como quien tenía una amenaza a su lado y esperaba que en cualquier momento estallara. Desde luego muchos no se fiaban de ella y su principal objetivo ya no era ganarse solamente la confianza de él, sino la de sus amigos.

* * *

Mirando la escena desde la distancia se encontraban sus amigas, quienes no entendían que diablos hacia su amiga sentada en la mesa de los eternos rivales. Helena tan solo pensaba que se debía a que su amiga estaba con ese chico de Slytherin. Romina, quien sabía más cosas que su amiga era la que tenía más dudas. Sabía que su amiga estaba completamente enamorada de Snape, la pregunta ahora era ¿qué hacía con Barty? Mientras tanto, por la puerta de profesores aparecía el tercero en discordia. Venía dispuesto a disculparse con ella. Tomo asiento en su sitio habitual y mientras se servía el café la busco sin hallarla, fue a través de la mirada de los Gryffindors cuando la hallo sentada en la mesa de su casa. Donde para colmo estaba sentada en el grupo de Crouch mientras este jugaba con su pelo y con una flor que llevaba que la hacía ver más hermosa aún. La mañana sin duda comenzaba bastante mal.

Durante el desayuno lo único que hizo fue mirarla, trataba de que no se notase pero estaba seguro de que habría levantado sospechas. Su mirada insistente no parecía ser lo suficientemente eficaz como para alejarles. Crouch se había topado con su mirada y aún así parecía divertido, ajeno a la amenaza implícita en ella. Acariciaba la cara de la joven, jugaba con su pelo e incluso se acercaba a su oído a susurrarle cosas con las cuales ella estallaba en risas. La sangre parecía hervir por sus venas y la magia parecía estar a punto de explotar, pero sin embargo trataba de canalizar su rabia en una servilleta, la cual estuvo al borde del incendio varias veces. Sabiendo que ser hostil no funcionaba con ella termino su desayuno dispuesto a hacer a que había venido. Salió por la puerta y la espero en el pasillo mientras empleaba como excusa estar vigilando el pasillo.

Sidney tardo en salir bastante y cuando lo hizo estaba acompañada de todo el grupo junto al cual había desayunado, el único que hablaba con ella era el joven Crouch, el resto parecía estar junto a ellos como protectores o como matones, según se viera.

-Señor Crouch-llamo Severus.

Este se paro haciendo que todos los demás hicieran lo mismo.

-Profesor Snape-saludo.

-El profesor Flitwick requiere verle con suma rapidez.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Acaso tengo cara de lechuza? Vaya y deje de hacer preguntas estúpidas-respondió el.

Enseguida todo el grupo se disperso y cada uno tomo un rumbo, dejando a la chica sola frente a él.

-Potter, acompáñeme.

-Tengo clase-respondió ella.

-Me importa muy poco.

-Pues resulta que a mi si, si me disculpa profesor...

Se dispuso a irse pero él la tomo del brazo y la atrajo hacia el suavemente.

-Por favor-susurro el tratando de no montar una escena.

La soltó y esperando que le siguiera comenzó a andar hacia uno de los tapices que escondían un hueco. A los pocos segundos de meterse el entro ella, quien con gesto serio esperaba a que el hablara.

-Solo quería pedirte disculpas, mi actitud de anoche no fue la correcta.

Espero a que ella dijera algo pero no paso nada.

-Quería que lo supieras.

Sidney alzo una ceja y el seguía sin entender que era lo que fallaba.

-Me he disculpado, se supone que tú deberías aceptar mis disculpas.

-¿Sabes? Das muchas cosas por supuestas, no entiendo tu actitud-le miro y el seguía sin comprender-¿Crees que con venir y disculparte lo has arreglado? ¿Qué debo hacer ahora según tu? ¿Lanzarme a tus brazos? ¿Besarte quizás?

-Tan solo espero que me digas un disculpas aceptadas-contesto él.

-Las cosas no son tan sencillas como las pintas Severus. Tus cambios de actitud son tan bruscos e inesperados que no sé cómo dirigirme a ti según el día. Unas veces eres encantador y otras eres tan terco como un dragón. Me parece que lo mejor sería que tomaras ejemplo de otros.

Iba a marcharse de allí pero la sujeto apoyándola contra la pared de piedra.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿A esto?-tomo la flor en su mano, al principio de manera delicada pero poco a poco fue apresándola con más fuerza-No necesito que un mocoso me enseñe como debo tratar a las personas.

-Yo creo que si-le respondió de manera desafiante.

Su mandíbula se tenso, no soportaba la mirada de ella. La ira le carcomía y lo peor es que ella lo sabía y le gustaba.

-Demuéstrame lo contrario-susurro Sidney-Convénceme de que me equivoco.

Así lo hizo, se abalanzo sobre ella con furia. Atrapo sus labios entre los suyos como si de su primer beso se tratara. Sus manos se enredaron en su pelo rompiendo y esparciendo los pétalos por su cuerpo, dejando impregnada la esencia de la flor en la mano de Severus quien a cada roce dejaba el aroma en su cuerpo. Las manos de ella respondían con pasión a su beso, adentrándose por su túnica y acariciando su espalda con fuerza hacia ella. Como si de una competición se tratara, como si tuviera que demostrar que él era la mejor opción, que el podía ofrecerle lo mejor, que era el más apasionado, el que más la quería. En su mente no cesaba de aparecer la imagen de Crouch acariciándola en el desayuno y su rabia se incrementaba. Sus cuerpos estaban totalmente pegados, o mejor dicho su cuerpo tenia atrapado el de ella contra la pared. Sentía como le costaba respirar y aun así sentía la necesidad de él. Ella no quería que el cesara, no quería despegarse de el. Ese ansia, esa respuesta a su cuerpo le demostraba sus sentimientos y calmaba sus celos. Si Severus fuera un hombre poético recitaría que en ese hueco de piedra tras el tapiz, el único sonido que retumbaba era el de los latidos de sus corazones que no podían refrenarse a la pasión que se desataba cuando se besaban.

Sin necesidad de palabras Severus beso su frente y se quedaron mirándose, si todos los problemas pudieran solucionarse con un beso el mundo no estaría en plena guerra.

* * *

**Perdón y mil veces perdón por el enorme retraso esta vez. Los que seguis mi historia sabeis que no me suelo tardar tanto tiempo en actualizar pero es que termine la carrera y ahora estoy haciendo las prácticas y en cuanto llego a casa solo me apetece dormir. Aprovecho estas vacaciones para terminar este capítulo que tenia empezado y para escribir algunos más para poder actualizar pronto. No he dejado la historia.**

**Bueno mil gracias por la lectura como siempre y sobre todo por los reviews que me alegran cada vez que recibo uno.**

**Alexza, celos más Barty más Severus más Sidney no van a ser una buena combinación, tu misma lo has dicho. Esto va a ser muy complejo, porque estaran juntos y a la vez lejos. Perdon por decirte que actualizaba en esos días y luego haberme tardado tanto :( que mal! Un beso!**

**Lectora de Brasil, asi me gusta, gente dispuesta a fuertes emociones. Un saludo!**

**ClairSnape, bienvenida y me alegro mucho que te guste historia. Mil gracias por tu comentario y por tus alabanzas sobre mi escritura, trato de mejorar en cada capítulo para ofreceros lo mejor ^_^ Un beso!**

** 73, me recuerdas a mi cuando me encuentro una de estas historias que me enganchan hasta el punto de no dormir! jajaja me halaga mucho, espero que te siga gustando. Un beso!**

**Un saludo a todos y me tomare estos días para escribir como loca y así poder actualizar pronto.**


	55. Siempre tiene solución

**Nada de lo que aparece aquí me pertenece (excepto la protagonista) personajes, lugares, etc. son obra de JK Rowling.**

* * *

**Siempre tiene solución**

Así fueron pasando los días hasta convertirse en semanas. Pronto el frio comenzaba a notarse en el castillo y las chimeneas comenzaban a cumplir su cometido de calentar las estancias y no solo como mera iluminación. Eran pocos los que salían al exterior, tan solo aquellos que buscaban intimidad alejados de las miradas indiscretas del castillo, los que tenían que ir a los invernaderos o como era su caso los que estaban entrenando. Sin lugar a dudas este año el quidditch no era lo que había sido para ella, lo que al principio fue un juego y luego un hobby con el que siempre sacaba ratos divertidos, ahora era una ocupación más, una de las tantas que tenia y que le quitaban tiempo. Una de esas cosas fastidiosas que le impedían hacer lo que realmente quería. Así que no era su culpa estar tan desmotivada en el equipo este año, apenas prestaba atención. Pensaba cada vez con más intensidad en que Bane ocupara un lugar importante en el equipo. Quien esperaba fuera una buena mano derecha puesto que presuponía que necesitaría de su ayuda este año.

Y ahí se encontraba. En medio del campo de quidditch, suspendida a unos veinte metros del suelo, mirando al horizonte sin ver nada, el resto de su equipo iba y venía con las escobas mientras entrenaban, y ella solamente estaba presente. Sus compañeros se habían dado cuenta de esa desgana pero eso no implicaba que otra de sus facetas, la competitividad y sobre todo el espíritu ganador, se hubiesen esfumado. Que no estuviera motivada no significaba que no quisiese ganar y aplastar a los rivales, seguía queriendo la fama, la gloria, pero sentía que aunque pudiera obtenerla de este modo no era lo que realmente quería. Habían ganado el primer partido de la temporada y ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de celebrarlo.

Unas risas la sacaron de sus pensamientos y cuando se dio cuenta y enfoco su mirada pudo ver que se debía a una jugada de uno de sus compañeros, quien había conseguido marcar un tanto y el resto lo aplaudía, al igual que algunos de los espectadores que tenían en las gradas. Aburrida de todo ello y calculando que ya habían pasado mínimo dos horas desde que llegaron saco un silbato y con ello dio por concluido el entrenamiento de ese día. Descendió con rapidez hacia el suelo y los jugadores la siguieron. Tras dedicarles unas breves palabras de apoyo se despidió de ellos dirigiéndose hacia el castillo mientras recorría la parte inferior de las gradas donde muchos de sus compañeros les esperaban.

-Si no fuera por ti me aburriría muchísimo-comento una suave voz tras ella.

Se giro y le dedico una ligera sonrisa.

-Mientes, pero aún así gracias-le contesto a Barty.

Continuaron caminando juntos por los terrenos.

-¿Me permites contarte mi plan para hoy?

-Claro-contesto ella.

-Pretendo pasar un rato agradable junto al lago acompañada de una gran amiga mientras comemos y nos divertimos.

Giro su cara algo sorprendida porque Barty le contara algo así ¿pretendía ponerla celosa?

-¿Qué te parece?-continuo diciendo el-¿Crees que le gustara el plan?

-Claro, seguro que lo pasareis muy bien-le dijo con una sonrisa.

-No se hable más entonces-contesto él y acto seguido tomo la escoba de sus manos y la tomo del brazo cambiando el rumbo.

-¿Ey?-pregunto Sidney sorprendida-¿Qué haces?

Entre risas el la miro y alzo una ceja.

-¡Oh vamos! ¿No creerías que me estaba refiriendo a otra que no fueses tú?

* * *

La llevo a un sitio apartado del castillo, refugiado por unos árboles que los protegían del viento aunque de todas maneras conjuro un encantamiento que les permitiera no tener frio. Apareció un mantel en el verde prado y ambos permanecieron sentados charlando, ajenos a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Sin pretenderlo Sidney había encontrado ratos de paz y tranquilidad en las conversaciones con Barty. Sabia de sobra lo inteligente que era y además divertido. Conseguía que dejase de pensar en todo lo que tenía que hacer y le sacaba una sonrisa. No tenía previsto quedarse demasiado pero el la convenció para comer allí también y así fue como desenvolvió la comida y ambos siguieron allí. Tras comer Sidney se tumbo, mirando al cielo, se sentía muy pesada entre la comida y el uniforme de quidditch. Cerró los ojos y respiro.

Las yemas de sus dedos acariciaron su piel, comenzando por su frente y continuando por sus pómulos hasta llegar a la barbilla, después hicieron el recorrido inverso. A medida que el acariciaba su cara sentía como su piel ardía, no se encontraba incomoda, no le había dicho que parase. Esta vez recorrió el perfil de su nariz hasta descender por ella y quedar absorto en sus labios, sentía su pulgar e índice recorrerlos con parsimonia, como si los estuviera grabando a fuego en su memoria. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la cara de Barty a pocos centímetros de ella, admirándola embelesado. Trago saliva con dificultad y no vio nerviosismo en su mirada, algo que estaba segura en la suya propia si habría. En cierto modo estaba nerviosa pero por otro lado no quería alejarse de allí. No sabía cuantos segundos llevaban así, o si ya eran minutos pero ninguno de los dos se movía, la distancia seguía siendo igual. A pesar de que el sitio permanecía a una temperatura normal eso no impedía que unas ligeras gotas comenzaran a chocar contra su rostro. Se percataron de ello pero aún así ninguno se movía. Parecían decirlo todo con la mirada, había tanto anhelo por parte de Barty y a la vez tanta contención.

Su melena comenzaba a estar empapada esparcida en el mantel mientras las gotas se arremolinaban en su cara y comenzaban a descender por su piel, los dedos de él apartaban las de sus labios propiciando que muchas de ellas fueran a parar a través de su cuello hasta formar un pequeño charquito en su piel. A pesar de lo firme del uniforme se estaba comenzando a calar y ahí seguía, tumbada y relajada, disfrutando de la mirada de él. Lentamente el se movió, acortando los centímetros entre ellos y en vez de huir cerró los ojos expectante. Los labios de Barty se encontraron con la punta de la fina y delicada nariz de ella, donde depositaron un suave beso para luego dejar otro en su frente. Cuando no le sintió encima suya abrió sus ojos para encontrárselo de rodillas ante ella tendiéndole su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

* * *

Al contrario que la tranquilidad del mediodía, la tarde estuvo repleta de agobios para ella, aquel trabajo de Historia de la Magia era sin duda lo más aburrido que había hecho hasta ahora. Sin duda indagar sobre los orígenes y repercusiones de los brujos de una de las aldeas de Noruega para las futuras generaciones de hechiceros en Egipto a través del número de población de las mismas era un autentico aburrimiento. Binns se había excedido con ese trabajo pero poco le importaba lo que pensasen los alumnos. Enterrada en una montaña de libros en medio de las estanterías de la biblioteca se encontraba al igual que el resto de compañeros, muchos de ellos dormidos a la media hora de comenzar la búsqueda. En medio de aquellos libros encontró uno sobre el linaje mágico en Inglaterra y su relación con las leyendas, las tapas estaban bastante desgastadas en un material dorado, interesada por ese tema tras llevar varias horas sufriendo con el número de habitantes de las aldeas mágicas en Egipto hecho una ojeada a las hojas y fue leyendo frases sueltas de las páginas. No había más que apellidos y animales, apellidos y casas, apellidos y fechas...hasta que llego a algo que la hizo parar en seco, apellido y un extraño símbolo. Una especie de triangulo en cuyo interior albergaba un circulo y a su vez estaba partido a la mitad. Qué extraño pensó, desconociendo el significado puesto que no venia impreso en el libro, más bien se trataba de una anotación hecha por alguien que había ojeado el libro y lo había añadido con tinta. ¿Peverell? ¿Quienes se supone que eran ellos? Trato de leer en mayor profundidad pero la tos fingida de la bibliotecaria alertando del cierre de la biblioteca la obligo a mirar hacia ambos lados del pasillo y con rapidez desilusiono el libro y lo metió al interior de su mochila. Dejo en una pila el resto que había utilizado y salió con prisa hacia la sala común de Gryffindor.

Nada más recorrer un par de pasillos en dirección a la torre Gryffindor tuvo que intervenir en varios altercados que sucedían, quito varios puntos a los Slytherin y tuvo que encargarse de acompañar a algunos alumnos pequeños a sus salas comunes, al final termino junto a 5 chicos menores de su casa entrando a la sala común. Los chicos tenían tanto miedo que iban callados a su lado y nada más entrar a la sala le dieron las gracias sin apenas mirarla y marcharon escaleras arriba a sus cuartos. Ni siquiera les dijo nada, entendía que estuvieran asustados. Cuando vio el número de personas que se agolpaban junto a los sillones no entendía nada, se acerco un poco para ver de lo que se trataba y ahí fue cuando la vio.

-¡Christinne!-exclamo casi sin creérselo.

Ante ella tenía a su amiga, a la que no veía desde el curso anterior, con el pelo algo más largo aunque bastante más delgada y con muchas ojeras estaba su amiga, sonriendo y abrazando a sus compañeros, quienes la habían echado de menos, pero sin duda nada comparado a como la habían echado en falta sus amigas.

En cuanto la vio sus ojos se abrieron y ambas se abrazaron, a ello se unieron tanto Romina como Helena quien ya habían estado con su amiga. Lloraban de la emoción, nunca habían estado separadas tanto tiempo, además el hecho de lo que había ocurrido con los padres de Christinne hacia que la situación fuera aún más delicada. Trataban de apoyarse, de mostrarse cariño y reconfortarse. Daba igual la cantidad de personas que estaban a su alrededor observando la escena, para ellas solo importaba que ahora estaban juntas de nuevo.

La sala se fue despejando pero a pesar de ello las cuatro amigas se fueron hacia su habitación, necesitaban estar solas, hablar, ponerse al día y sobre todo ver cómo estaba ella en ese momento.

* * *

-Me alegro tanto que estés de nuevo aquí-dijo entre lagrimas Helena-Te he echado de menos muchísimo.

-Te hemos echado muchísimo de menos, no solo Helena-corregía Romina.

-Y yo a vosotras, lamento de veras no haber podido comunicarme con vosotras más seguido.

-No tienes que lamentar nada Chris-dijo ella-Has estado donde debías estar, nada más.

-Lo sé Sid, pero aún así se que tendría que haber mantenido comunicación con vosotras. Podría haberos enviado lechuzas más seguido.

-No pasa nada, lo importante es que ahora estas aquí-contesto rápidamente Helena.

-Bueno, en realidad...-Christinne paró en seco como temiendo seguir-Solo vengo de visita.

-¿Como?-exclamaron todas al unisonó.

-McGonagall me ha autorizado venir a veros, no estoy aquí para quedarme.

Helena aumento el llanto mientras las otras dos amigas se miraban entre si incrédulas, después de tanta alegría no esperaban que ahora ella se marchase, la hacían junto a ellas de nuevo en Hogwarts.

-¿Por qué? Es decir...pensé que te quedarías-le dijo Romina.

-No, qué más quisiera, os lo aseguro. Sin embargo, la situación es muy mala chicas, ahora mismo me es imposible quedarme en Hogwarts. Mi madre continua en San Mungo, no sabemos que pasara con ella, parece dar signos de mejoría pero...sin embargo-de los ojos de ella comenzaron a salir lagrimas al contarlo-Mi padre ha conseguido refugio en casa de un familiar, desde hace apenas una semana vivimos allí.

-¿Pero ahora que al menos tu padre esta fuera no puedes volver?-pregunto Sidney sin comprender.

-Las cosas no van bien... ¿habéis visto los periódicos?-el ceño de su frente se arrugo y sus palabras comenzaron a salir con rabia-Esos bastardos del ministerio lo están tratando de tapar todo pero ahí fuera se está moviendo algo grande, muy grande y os puedo decir que no es nada bueno.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿A los incidentes?-pregunto Helena.

-¿Incidentes? Ahora lo llaman así, son verdaderas masacres-su rostro había adoptado una expresión sombria-Tendrias que ver en qué estado dejaron a mis padres.

-Pero Chris eso no tiene que ver con...

-¡Por supuesto que tiene que ver!-grito su amiga-Todo está relacionado ¿Por qué no lo veis? Hogwarts os esta nublando el juicio, cuando salgáis de aquí y veáis lo que yo veo a diario vais a estar horrorizadas. San Mungo está lleno de cadáveres, hombres y mujeres gravemente heridos, niños sin padres, personas torturadas...

Tanto Romina como Helena se taparon la boca horrorizadas de lo que su amiga estaba contando, Sídney al contrario solamente seguía escuchando a su amiga, ya estaba enterada de que algo se estaba llevando a cabo afuera, aunque no alcanzaba a saber el porqué o quien lo dirigía.

-El ministerio tan solo se lava las manos y oculta las noticias, son tan cómplices de la situación como los propios asesinos.

-El ministerio jamás permitiría algo así-afirmo Sidney.

Su amiga se giro hacia ella y con rabia le espeto.

-Hablas como uno de ellos, como los asquerosos magos que defienden la intachabilidad del ministerio de magia sobre todas las cosas y que dicen que los ataques brutales tan solo son casualidades.

Totalmente sorprendida Sidney tan solo le contesto.

-¿Qué insinúas? ¿Que estoy a favor de todo eso?

-Yo ya no insinuó nada, me limito a contar lo que veo.

-Si lo que esperabas era que me pusiera a llorar por la situación que cuentas y que exclamara que el ministerio es el culpable lo siento pero no lo hare. Me apena la situación por la que tu estas pasando porque te quiero y no deseaba que te ocurriese ningún mal, ni a ti ni a tu familia. Sin embargo lo que suceda con el resto de gente no es de mi importancia y mucho menos voy a culpar al ministerio de lo que cuatro chalados puedan estar haciendo. Estoy totalmente segura que los aurores están sobre ellos.

-¿Te estás oyendo? La gente está muriendo, esto no es un juego, y tú dices que no es de tu importancia.

-¡No digo eso! Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero-exclamo ella enfurecida.

Christinne se marcho de allí seguida por Helena, su amiga Romina se quedo con ella pero sin embargo no estaba de ánimos como para soportar más reproches.

-Romina vete por favor.

-Pero...

-Largo-se quedo en silencio-¡Que te vayas he dicho!

En completo silencio abandono el cuarto y dejo a la chica sola, tratando de calmarse aunque no se apaciguaba.

* * *

Le costó relajarse, tomo una ducha bien caliente y trato de dormir pero se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado alterada para lograrlo. Así que bajo al gran comedor donde a distancia veía como el resto de sus amigas cenaban. La miraban, ya lo había visto, sin embargo no se sentó con ellas, lo hizo al lado de los jugadores de quidditch. No quería levantar rumores, aunque sabía que eso sería inevitable. Que una de sus mejores amigas volviera tras tanto tiempo y que ella no cenara junto a las demás seria algo que daría que hablar, pero no tenía ganas de buscar excusas. Ni siquiera participo en la conversación que mantenían los chicos, tan solo se limito a cenar y después de ello se levanto bajo la mirada de muchos y puso rumbo a su habitación. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera andar un par de pasos alguien la llamo.

-Sidney, Sidney por favor espera.

Giro la cabeza y pudo ver a sus amigas tras ella en medio de las mesas.

-¿Qué?-contesto ella altivamente-¿Acaso queréis que sigamos con la discusión aquí abajo para que todos se enteren?

-No hemos venido a eso-contesto Romina.

-Chicas por favor, llevamos muchos años siendo amigas, hemos pasado por mucho, ¿de verdad vais a enfadaros por algo así?-trataba de mediar Helena.

Ninguna decía nada y seguían manteniéndose firmes en su postura. La mirada de muchos estudiantes estaba sobre ellas, no entendían la escena pero si se habían dado cuenta que algo ocurría.

-Sigo manteniendo lo que dije, siento lastima por tu situación pero aquel que acuse al ministerio de algo tan sucio como lo has hecho tu es porque no sabe lo que dice. El ministerio actúa por nuestro bien-dijo con soberbia Sidney.

Christinne se acerco hasta estar frente a ella.

-No quiero que una persona como tu sienta lastima por mí, no cuando defiendes a tu amado ministerio corrupto. Yo sí que siento lastima por ti, cuando salgas fuera te darás cuenta de lo que digo y para entonces será demasiado tarde.

-Quizás para lo que sea demasiado tarde es para darse cuenta de los errores que puede cometer una persona a la hora de escoger a sus amistades...Lo bueno, es que eso siempre tiene solución.

Tras decir esas palabras dio la espalda a sus amigas y se marcho de allí, acababa de lograr algo muy preciado inconscientemente. La confianza de los Slytherin. Estos habían sido testigos de la escena, a pesar de que no tenían toda la información para saber lo que ocurría entre ellas, tomaron las palabras y el rechazo de Sidney hacia su amiga y la defensa del Ministerio como un apoyo a su bando. No habían captado el sentido moral que para ella tenía la institución, tan solo pensaban que ella de verdad apoyaba lo que estaban haciendo y que la manipulación del ministerio era lo correcto. Barty, quien había jugado un papel clave en que su entorno comenzara a aceptar la presencia de ella por sus propios intereses, y había tenido más de un conflicto por ello, ahora contaba con respaldo. Sus compañeros habían visto eso y aunque eso no implicaba que hubiera ganado toda su confianza, desde luego si ejercía un buen respaldo para su integración en el grupo. Otro paso más en el plan.

* * *

**Buenas! qué tal estais? espero que muyyyyy bien! Ante todo gracias por la lectura y los reviews, sois geniales ^_^**

**Alexza, un gusto como siempre leer tus comentarios superpositivos :) me animan muchisimo! jajaja que bueno que te tomaste los tes, el siguiente capítulo estara nuestro querido hombre y habra rato para que esten juntos ^_^ jajaja que bueno! me siento emocionada y todo viendo que te acuerdas al ver a Barty :) me sonrojo y todo jajaja un beso enorme!**

**Lectora de Brasil, gracias como siempre por tus ánimos. Espero que te siga gustando un monton. Un beso!**

** 73, que bonitas tus palabras ^_^ muchas gracias por tu comentario, un placer que te este gustando. Un beso!**

**A todos gracias por la lectura. Un saludo!**


End file.
